The Gremory's Unique Devil
by makoto x chelia
Summary: Never once did he think that a simple date with a girl in his class would end up as murder, but it did. Fate? Destiny? Those things that happened for a reason, and now they had happened to him. The boy that was lonely, suddenly finds himself in a new heap of adventures, and is sure to discover many things along the way about himself. His name, Takato Miyamoto, and this is his story
1. Prologue!

**Hello, and welcome to the new story! I'm glad to have you all here! This story is gonna be quite the ride, and at the bottom explains quite a bit about what's gonna happen so I'd suggest reading things there as well. But, I'll say that Issei here is female, and the Oc shall be a member of Rias' peerage, why Rias' peerage or a peerage at all in fact, will eventually be shown as we go forward. There is a few reasons why, and will be talked about over the fic. If you don't like that, this isn't the fic for you, but if it is, then continue onwards!**

 **But yeah, with nothing else to say here, please enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **Prologue!**

"Mmmmmm..."

A young boy that was around the age of sixteen to seventeen with a normal body type, not too muscular, and looked quite slim, laid in bed, early in the morning.

The sun peaked through the window, bathing his body in the light.

His bright blonde hair fell down past his neck, and rested just above his shoulders, and straight bangs covering his forehead which held a single clip that looked like white wings, with one lock which fell between his eyes, resting on his nose was all over the place. His crystal blue eyes opened up, and his body, which was 5ft 3inch's, stretched.

This boys name was Takato Miyamoto.

He looked at the roof that he had, and an innocent expression appeared on his delicate looking face.

"Another day."

He went to move out of the bed, but he then felt something beside him.

Looking, he saw that it was a package. He smiled, and picked it up in his hands. His smile continues to grow as he opens it, and sees that it was a collection of various manga, and other things, and a letter that only says "See you soon my love." with a picture of a Dragon on the side of it, which made him smile.

"Ooh, I hope you come back soon...I'm lonely without you."

He scurries through the manga, and places them onto different places on his shelves that he had. Basically, all of his room was decorated in manga's, anime's, hug pillows and other things as well, so much so that he basically could be called an Otaku, though if people called him that, then he wouldn't be bothered.

Once having done that, he stretches his body and walks to the closet.

As he opened it, he grabbed his clothing and put them on. His blazer which was buttoned up, and his shirt as well as other things that he would need. He walked out of his bedroom, and went into the kitchen/living room that he lived in.

His place wasn't that big, and no one was around.

It was eerie silent.

He looked around and released a sigh.

"Come back soon..."

He muttered to himself, feeling lonely with no one being around.

He fixed himself some breakfast, and then ate it rather quickly.

Once finished, he got to his feet, and looked at the time.

"Ooh God, I'm gonna be late!"

Grabbing his stuff quickly, he shot for the door.

But then he stopped, and looked to a shrine with a picture of an old woman at the centre. He bows his head, putting his hands together, and showed a sad smile.

"See you later, Obaa-chan."

He bows once more, before going through the door, and leaving.

Then, he made a mad dash for the school.

"I'm going to be late! I'm going to be late! I'm going to be late!"

Takato spoke over and over as he rushed down the street. Going past others in the street, and using surprising athletics to jump over a few things, he rushed through the gates of the school. Seeing the front doors of the school, he made a mad dash for the entrance.

* * *

While he was, two Onee-sama type of women were walking up the stairs towards their classroom and were in deep conversation.

One was a young woman, who had striking crimson hair, and blue eyes. Her long flowing red hair went down her back, and reached her butt. The young woman also had another defining feature, and that was her large breasts. Wearing the schools uniform, it really showed off the body of the young woman.

Next to her, was her best friend, who also was similar in size of chest. No, the young woman beside her, had even larger breasts than her red headed friend. And she had light black hair with violet eyes. Her long hair was tied by an orange ribbon, and it showed that she truly was a true Yamato Nadeshiko.

"Ara, Buchou, I heard from Sona-sama that she recently received a new Pawn into her group."

"Yes, Sona and I discussed it the other day. It apparently was quite the surprising find. Well, even if Sona has such a new peerage member, I don't mind. I'll eventually have a full peerage as well."

Akeno, the one with light black hair, put a hand to her mouth and released a giggle.

"Ufufu, Buchou finding a new peerage member. Will it be another girl?"

"A-Akeno!" Rias, the girl with red hair, puffed out her cheeks adorably. "That's-"

"It's okay Buchou, Koneko-chan and Yumi-chan are happy enough, right?"

Rias put a finger to her forehead, and ran a finger through one of her bangs.

"Yes, I suppose you're right, they are happy. And I am happy as well-"

"Move it!"

Suddenly, a rude student comes pushing past her while in a hurry and knocks her off balance.

"Buchou!"

Akeno tries to catch her, but her hand misses.

Rias tightened her eyes, and went to do something…

But then a boy came from behind her light lightning, and caught the young girl in his arms. One hand was on her back, and the other was wrapped around her securely. Akeno looked on with relief, thankful that Rias didn't hit her head.

"Gremory-senpai, are you okay?"

Rias' eyes saw an ocean of blue before her, and then saw a golden sun above that…

But then her eyes adjusted, and saw that it was Takato's eyes, and his hair. She looked into his eyes, as he helped her to her feet.

Takoto watched the girls hair wave around and was captivated by the crimson colour. Indeed, Rias was a rather beautiful woman, so much so that she was named the most beautiful in the school.

Akeno, coming down the stairs, adopted a small smile on her face, and tilted her head.

"You saved Buchou, thank you..."

"Miyamoto Takato."

He finished off, seeing that she was trailing off.

Akeno put a hand to her mouth.

"Fufu, you're quite cute, aren't you?"

"A-Ah, Senpai that's..."

Akeno continued to giggle.

"My, look at you, how have I never spoken to you before~? Though, you are a friend of Yumi-chan's, right?"

"Kiba-san and I are friends, yes..."

"Ara, I understand. I think I remember seeing you walking with Yumi-chan once, it seems like you were having fun~"

Rias, who hadn't said anything, looked on towards him, and focused her eyes.

"Hmmmmmm…"

Rias seemed to notice something about him, and didn't take her eyes off him. Akeno also noticed something, but she didn't stare as obviously as Rias does.

"Gremory-senpai? Is something wrong?"

Takato also noticed it, and wondered why she was staring so intently.

Rias, snapped out of her thoughts, looked on with a small smile.

"No, sorry about staring. I'm just grateful for you saving me."

"O-Oh, it isn't a problem Senpai."

His eyes drifted to Rias, and Akeno who stood on steps higher than him, and then saw something, blushed bright red, and turned his head.

Rias and Akeno looked between themselves, seeing that he was trying his best not to look.

"Is something wrong? You can look at us, you know?"

"Oh, I really can't..."

"Why?"

Rias continued with confusion.

Takato's cheeks flushed, as he answered "I can see your panties." and bit his lower lip.

Rias' face turned as red as her hair and put her hands on her skirt shyly to cover them, while Akeno giggled and stood there without shame.

"Fufu, what a cute boy, usually boys would look but you're quite the adorable boy who doesn't~? Fufu, maybe you could have a look, since you're a good boy and telling us such things~ Call it a treat~"

Takato shook his head, which only caused Akeno to grin even more.

"A-Akeno!"

Rias blushed even brighter, moving down the steps so they were face to face, or rather face to bust.

Akeno followed suit, and showed a cute pout.

"No fun Buchou, I was merely teaching my Kohai about the female body. That's the duties of a Senpai, yes?"

"W-Well, not things like that but..."

Rias continued as Takato looked anywhere but at them.

He looked at the clock in the corridor, and grimaced.

"Ooh, I'm going to be late! Sorry Senpai's, I have to go!"

He bows his head to both Rias, and Akeno, and goes past them. Watching him go, Rias couldn't take her eyes off him.

"Ara Buchou, did you feel that pulse?"

"More than that, he moved faster than a human..."

Akeno tilted her head.

"What do you mean?"

She looked around and made sure they were alone before continuing.

"I don't mean as fast as a trained fully human like, I don't know, a Sacred Gear possessor who's trained their bodies for years. Akeno, he wasn't behind me when I was falling backwards, and I am pretty sure he wasn't on this floor ascending the stairs either."

Akeno cocks her head.

"Indeed, he wasn't there..."

"And for a brief moment, I felt something, weird coming from him, and then he was the same usual Miyamoto-kun."

Akeno places a finger under her chin.

"Perhaps you're right...but, what could it have been? He is a human, isn't he?"

"He feels like a human, but for that brief moment...I don't know what it was, but Akeno, there was something...weird about what happened. Like, how did he appear behind me so quickly? Say he was at the bottom of the stairs, I didn't even sense his approach until he was right behind me..."

"Should we investigate Buchou?"

Rias looked towards the place Takato ran away too, and hummed to herself.

"Maybe we should, maybe we should."

Akeno also looked towards the place that Takato moved away from, and cocks her head in a curious manner.

* * *

Sitting in the classroom, was a young girl, around the age of seventeen years old. Long chocolate brown hair flowed down her back with was unkempt, and reached the middle of her back easily. Her light brown eyes, kept opening and closing with the thoughts that she had. She had quite the curvy body, and her breasts, they came in at a 90cm's easily kept twitching when something naughty ran through her mind. And the most distinguished feature that she had on her face was a perverted look.

She didn't have any shame, she was a pervert.

And most of all, she was always looking towards someone else that was within her class with lecherous eyes, while she looked to the side, to see the chair that was supposed to be filled by someone, and it wasn't right now.

Though class hadn't started yet, so she would have to wait a little bit for him to come. Something that was a highlight of her day honestly. She didn't even mind if she couldn't talk to this person, all she needed was to see him and she became happy for that day, and it helped her in other areas as well to do with things of lechery.

"My, Isane-chan, looking for your boyfriend~?"

A glasses wearing girl came up and asked the newly named Hyoudou Isane. Isane, or Ise as she goes by sometimes, gave the girl a tired look.

"Don't be an idiot! I'm not looking for him! And he's not my boyfriend!"

"Yeah, okay, if that's what you say."

"But, I have to admit that it would be adorable if you were...I mean, he's so freaking cute! And has the best body as well! And he's a freaking shy boy! I'll take him, definitely! Fufu, just thinking about it makes me feel good. We could walk down the street together, and he'd shyly look at me and I'd look at him and we'd then kiss deeply! I could even feel him down below!"

"Hehehehe, you're forgetting the size of his crotch. Kukuku, he's quite packing if you catch my meaning~"

Isane grasped her fist together, and raised it to the sky.

"Of course I do! Naturally, he's packing! Fufu, I've seen him at the swimming class, he surely has it going on there~"

"You're such a pervert, why don't you just ask him out instead of just ogling from afar? Any normal person would do just that to get it over with."

Isane scoffed.

"Yeah, sure, I'll just do that. Yeah me, the unpopular pervert, is going to ask out one of the most popular guys in the school! Not gonna happen!"

Kiryuu, the glasses wearer, continued to chuckle dirtily.

"Well, I think you could do it anyway. What hurts to try anyway?"

"I could be humiliated, and destroyed mentally..."

Isane grimaced at the thought of being rejected. Though if she didn't have to confront it, then she couldn't have her heart broken. That was what she wanted to aim for, she could look from afar, and then she wouldn't be able to have her heart shattered. She could live in her own fantasy.

But this day was going to change it.

[Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!]

The class of girls erupted into screams as the boy walked in.

"Good morning Takato-kyun!"

"Awww, you're so cute! Can I hug you?!"

"Please let me hold you!"

The blonde haired boy shyly waved his hand, looking really uncomfortable.

"Hehe, maybe later~"

[Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! He's so precious that I might die of extreme happiness! Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!]

Somehow, they were pretty well timed with their yelling and even what they wanted to say, something that worried Takato.

"Tch, it's that damn handsome bastard!"

"Fucking die!"

Matsuda, and Motohama, who didn't like Takato at all due to his looks, yelled out abuse, but Takato didn't allow it to bother him and he continued to smile.

Isane covered her ears at the loud sound that was released. But then she saw him walking into the room, looking so shy, and her eyes glued to his form, and she bit her lower lip…

* * *

 _But then, something strange happened._

 _The boy saw Isane, and he smiled. Isane was taken by surprise, and looked around, sure that he was looking somewhere else. But when no one else was around, she couldn't believe that he was actually waving over towards her._

 _And then he walked closer._

 _Her heart beat increased with each step that he took. The young girl's face turned slightly red, and then he made it to the young girl._

" _Isane-san, good morning!"_

" _Y-Yeah, good morning."_

 _The boy put his hands behind his back, but then leans forward. Isane watched as his hand touched the young girls face. She sank into his hand, the feeling of his warm hand was more than she could handle and felt like melting._

" _I love you, Isane-san!"_

" _A-Ah, you do!?"_

 _Isane couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her crush, was actually saying that to her? It seemed unreal._

" _Yes, Isane-san is the one that I love! Please, can we be boyfriend and girlfriend!? T-That's all I've ever wanted...but for the shy me, I find it hard to express my feelings so...I've always kept my distance from you...b-but, I can't anymore! I have decided to tell you that I love you Isane-san and hope that you love me back as well! Maybe it is bad of me, but I don't care! I want Isane-san forever and ever to become my girlfriend and then my wife as well!"_

 _Isane's cheeks burned bright red, as his own face was bright red, and looked absolutely adorable in her eyes._

" _Of course, hahaha! Naturally, let us be lovers because I love you too!"_

 _Takato poked his fingers together rather shyly, something that made the young girl melt on the spot at how cute it looked to her._

" _Isane-san...can I kiss you…?"_

" _Yeah, come to me. Lets kiss..."_

 _Isane took the boy in her arms, and held him tightly, and switched positions, so he was sat down and she straddled his hips. His cheeks continued to turn red and his shy expression only turned Isane on even more than she thought possible, as Isane's lips overlapped with the young boys and meshed together, she cupped the back of his head to deepen the kiss._

* * *

"Isane!" Isane sat there, kissing the air, and blood coming out of her nose as well. "Geez, you perverted girl, wake up already!" Isane didn't hear her, still lost in her fantasy. "For God sake, wake up!"

SLAP!

"Yaaaaow!" Isane cried, snapped back to reality from her daydream. "W-What are you doing you idiot!? I'm busy with my boyfriend!"

"Fantasy, that was a fantasy. Reality is, you're not dating!"

Isane looked on, and saw that the boy she had been fantasizing about truly was just that, a fantasy. He instead was wading through the students, and he didn't look in her direction. To be fair, he was being swarmed by others and didn't exactly look pleased with it either.

Isane looked disappointed as he sat down.

But then, in reality, he turned towards her, and gave a wave.

"Good morning Isane-san."

"Y-Yeah..."

That's all she could say without chuckling nervously, she couldn't even say 'good morning' which caused her anger within herself. The boy continued to smile briefly, before looking to his desk. Isane stared out, cursing in her head " _Why can't I say more!?_ " before her head hit the table in depression.

Takato heard the banging sound and his eyes shot to Isane. But she was in self pity mode, so he didn't interrupt that right now, and looked out of the window.

* * *

As class finished, Takato gathered his stuff, and Isane watched on. Definitely, she wanted to say more to him today. He wasn't a bad guy, he wouldn't reject a talk. He wasn't like the other guys who didn't look at her. She wasn't ugly, in fact she was rather pretty, but she didn't think that and because of her perverted nature, it seemed to either frighten the other guys, or they just didn't want to know.

Takato walked to the front of the class, and went towards the door.

" _That's it! I'm speaking to him! Screw this, I'm acting! I am actually going to eat lunch with him today!_ " She yelled in her mind, grabbed her stuff, and ran to the boy. "Taka-"

"Aah, Takato-kun, good day."

"-Gwaaaaah!"

Ise came to a grinding halt when she saw that Kiba Yumi had entered the room and had struck up a conversation with him.

With her long blonde hair, and her blue eyes looked duller than Takato's. Takato's were like the ocean blue, and Yumi's were more greyish blue colour. Her blonde hair was quite long as well, and reached past her shoulders, and head down her back. Like Isane, she was quite gifted in the chest area, though Isane was a little bit bigger in that regards. But unlike Isane, this girl was insanely popular, so much so that she was called the Princess of the school.

"Tch, damn Kiba bitch..."

Isane muttered while she felt like her blood was boiling at the way that Yumi was smiling at Takato and vice versa, and glared intensely at the young blonde haired girl as Takato smiled.

"Kiba-san, good day! I am happy you're looking well!"

Yumi pushed a bang behind her ear, looking on with a shy expression.

"Ehehe, yes, that's right. I was wondering if you'd like to come and eat lunch with me?"

Like that, Isane had her hopes dashed once again.

More than the others in the school that were popular girls, she didn't like Yumi the most, because unlike her, Yumi actually was quite close to Takato, to the point that they would talk and spend time together often. She didn't know if they were dating or not, but it wouldn't surprise her if that was the case.

"Yes, that would be good. We could eat lunch together."

"Then lets go!"

"Then lets go!"

Isane grumbled in a mocking voice at Yumi's words, and watched them walk off together happily. Kiryuu, who couldn't resist a jab, moved closer, and grinned.

"Unable to get your date huh?"

"Shut up! I can date anyone I want!"

Isane yelled back, wishing that to be the case, but it clearly wasn't.

* * *

Walking in the corridor, Takato and Yumi had a nice conversation between them. They did have a good friendship with one another, truthfully, Takato would consider Yumi one of his only friends. The other girls didn't want to know him, but rather brag about being with him, and the males in the school all directed their hatred about said girls movements towards him, so he didn't have many friends, but Yumi was quite the kind person who didn't use anything other than friendship as a guiding line between them.

"It's weird Kiba-san, today, last night I guess, I had this dream about this weird dog coming to a huge size, and then Boa Hancock came from One Piece, and said "Bewitched, bewildered, bothered again~" for some weird reason, while pushing out her breasts which truly could turn any man to stone, but then as I walked closer, Boa-chan exploded into stone parts, and became Robin-chan who's awesome! ...I really should stop watching One Piece before I go to sleep...well, it was fun."

"Fufu, your imagination is rather wild Takato-kun. You shouldn't watch such things before going to sleep~"

Yumi giggled out happily.

Takato took out a sweet bag, and offered some to Yumi, to which she took one happily.

"Well, it is what it is, I get lost in all of their dramas~ Speaking of drama, I need to watch Game of Thrones..."

"Hehe, maybe we could watch it together Takato-kun?"

"Sure, that would be good! I really shouldn't have let you get me into that...it's really fun."

Takato replied as they walked towards the first years part.

Walking by the students, a single girl who had white hair watched on between Yumi and Takato. Takato also felt eyes on him, and turned to see the young girl looking towards him. He smiled, and waved his hand towards her, which surprised her, and she didn't do anything other than look on between them, thinking " _Buchou said he was different, but what is it that's different? He feels, different but I don't know what it is..._ " and cocked her head to the side in wonder.

The young girl watched the pair walking off, and focused her eyes on Takato, and didn't take her eyes off him.

* * *

A few days later, after gym class, the men were in the showers, which included Takato. Water sliding down his body and the others, that's exactly how Isane and Aika liked it. And because of their perverseness, they always found away to look into the showers. Though to be fair, a pair called Motohama and Matsuda were the same as them for the girls. So, neither knew if it was worse that the men spied on the girls, or the girls spied on the men.

"Move it Kiryuu! I wanna see!"

Isane growled out, but Kiryuu, who was behind the gym at the place where the boys showers were, shoved her away.

"Get lost, there's a few guys in there that I wanna see as well!"

"But I want to see them too!"

"Get lost already!"

"Grrr! You bitch! He'll be done soon! I want to see him before he ends his shower time!"

Kiryuu laughed at Isane's anger.

"Fufu, you shouldn't say such things. If you say that too loudly, they might hear you, and run away."

"They'd only hear us if you start yelling like always. You always hog it, I wanna see him already!"

"Ooh, your cute Takato-kun who you wanna scoop up, and cuddle forever and ever? I heard that he hasn't ever accepted a girls invitation, you know? To date that is."

"E-Eh, seriously?"

Kiryuu nods her head.

"Apparently, he hasn't ever been out with anyone. But I don't know how true that is. So, your chances, aren't looking so good, are they?"

"Hush you! I can do better than you!"

Isane rejected the very idea that Kiryuu could do it better than she could.

"Okay, if you say so. Then if you can, why don't you ask him out today? Lets see if you can be playing skinship by the end of the day?"

"Fine! I'll do it today! Hahaha, he's gonna be charmed by me! And then we'll see who's laughing!"

"Aye, we surely will...ooh, will you look at that? I can see him-"

"Move it!"

SHOVE!

"Kyaaaa!"

Aika landed on the ground with a thud, and Isane took up the reigns. She looked through the spy hole, and she saw the wet body of Takato. Her nose dripped a bit of blood, running down from his surprisingly toned chest, she assumed he exercised frequently, and ran down his stomach. Anticipation gathered inside of her heart, her breathing became more laboured. Slowly her eyes were getting closer, and closer to what she would want to see…

But then suddenly, his body moved out of the way...no, something was blocking her view.

Her eye widened, and looked around, but she couldn't see him. In fact, she couldn't see anything at all.

"Hyoudou-san, you shouldn't be spying on the boys while changing. That's an invasion of personal privacy. You aren't any better than the Perverted Duo male version. I have also heard you and Kiryuu-san make up the Perverted Duo, female version, and I wont allow such things to happen."

Isane knew that voice.

She pulled her head back, seeing that the thing that blocked her sight was a piece of cardboard. Turning, she saw a wave of blonde hair, and the same but different blue eyes as Takato as well, and saw that it was Yumi.

"Grrr get lost!"

"E-Excuse me?"

"You heard, go away! I was about to see the good stuff on Takato-kun!"

"Takato-kun?"

"We all can't get dates with men like you can! We have to be creative! And I wanted to see Takato-kun's penis for God's sake! His slim waist! His small butt! Why are you denying me these things?! I don't get to see them like you! So don't stand in my way!"

Yumi's cheeks turned red, while Aika chuckled dirtily to herself.

"T-To say such things...but, no! I wont allow you to do such things to Takato-kun!"

"Why?! Because you want him!?"

"T-That's, not your concern! Takato-kun and I are friends, that's all. Please don't make Takato-kun's life any more difficult than it already is."

"I don't make anything difficult!"

Isane roared, as Takato himself walked by.

When he heard the raised voices, he naturally stopped, and turned to see that the girls were arguing. Isane, more than Yumi at that. But he still saw them fighting, so he walked over.

"Excuse me, why are you two fighting?"

Isane and Yumi looked towards Takato who was smiling gently. Isane, who was fuelled by her rage for Yumi, and her unfulfilled desires of seeing Takato naked, decided to put it out there and see what would happen.

"Takato-kun! Will you go out with me on Sundaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!?"

Takato was immensely surprised, as were Yumi and Aika. All three of them were caught off guard.

"I-Isane-san, you wa-want to go out with me?"

"Yeah! So, what do you say!? Can we go out on Sunday!?"

Takato looked at Isane, and saw she was deadly serious.

"I didn't know you thought about those things Isane-san….b-but, yes, I'll go out with you on Sunday."

Isane's face dropped down and a sullen expression came over her face.

"Ooh I see, then sorry for..." Isane thought about what he said, not believing it, but she couldn't help that her eyes then sparkled with delight and pleasure mixed into one. "W-Wait, did you say yes!?"

"I did."

"Y-You're not joking!? You're being serious?!"

"Yeah, you're being serious!? But I thought you didn't go out with anyone!"

Aika added after Isane, and Yumi showed a very small looking pout on her face.

"Well, Isane-san is a nice girl, and I am free on Sunday. So, I don't see why not."

"Yes! Awesome! I seriously got a date with you Takato-kun!"

Isane cheered, Takato couldn't help but smile at her energy, she was a very hyper type of person to say the least.

"Hehe, is it that amazing?"

"Of course! It is fantastic! I can't wait for it! Thank you Takato-kun!"

"Isane-san, you don't have to thank me...but a 'date' is a hard thing to call it. Can we call it going out between friends?"

Isane leaned closer, and showed a wide smile.

"I understand, your nervous and shy heart is hesitating to call it a date. Fufu, don't worry Takato-kun, it can be a day out between friends, where it leads to other places~ But, can I still call it a date?"

Takato saw that on her face that it truly was important. While he saw it as a friendly thing, she looked determined for it to be a date, and he didn't have the heart to hurt her either, so he consented.

"Sure, Isane-san, you can if you like."

"Can you call it a date as well!? Even if you think it is a day out between friends, can you call it a date?"

Takato chuckled slightly, truly seeing how much it meant to her.

"Sure, I can do that." Isane did a fist pump, as Takato's phone then beeped. He took it out and looked towards it. "Oh, I have to go now, Isane-san, Kiba-san and Kiryuu-san." He bowed his head, and walked up a nearby hill. But when reaching the top, he turned back, and showed a cute smile. "Isane-san, Kiryuu-san, spying on the boys is bad you know~"

""Gwaaaaaaaaah!""

Isane and Aika were floored with their mouths wide open.

Takato giggled slightly, and walked off.

Yumi looked towards the floored pair, shook her head, and then walked off.

* * *

As Takato walked by the Old School Building, a pair of red eyes fell upon him from the first floor window. Like laser beams, they shone in the slight peak of sunlight that shone into the room.

Takato, having felt eyes towards him, looked towards the building...but, he didn't see anything at all.

" _That's odd...something surely was looking at me then..._ "

Continuing looking at the building for a few moments, Rias happened to be walking towards it as well.

"My, Miyamoto-kun, it seems like we keep running into one another."

Takato turned to Rias, and adopted a kind smile.

"A-Aah, Gremory-senpai, yes, we keep meeting. Say, this is gonna sound weird...but, is there someone in the Old School Building right now? It's just, I have walked past a few times during the beginning of the school year, and I feel like I'm being watched...yeah, that's not possible, is it?"

Rias' eyes darted to the building and saw the red eyes once more, and wondered why that person's eyes were on Takato.

Takato tilted his head when seeing that she didn't answer.

"Senpai?"

Rias snapped back to reality and faced him with a timid smile.

"O-Oh, no, there's no one there right now. Just myself, well I will be when I get inside."

"I had heard you run the Occult Club inside there. People say it is haunted~"

"Haha, if it is haunted, then I hope for no camel ghosts."

"Camels?"

Rias adopts a rather cute blush on her cheeks.

"Honestly, I have a small fear of camels, bad childhood experience, but don't tell anyone."

Takato, like he was zipping something up, ran his fingers across his mouth.

"Hehe, lips are sealed Senpai. And to have it be both ways, I actually have a fear of spiders...ugh, childhood incident, woke up with one right on my face, that terrified me~"

Rias raises a hand to her mouth, and lets out a light titter.

"I see, spiders, they can be rather troublesome. And yeah, that would be rather scary...say, Miyamoto-kun, can I ask you something?" Takato nodded his head. "Have you...ever experienced anything, weird?"

"Weird, Senpai?"

"Yeah, like...hmmm, actually, never mind." Takato didn't quite understand, so Rias chuckled nervously. "Actually, I do have a question. Are you, happy?"

"Happy?"

"With your life. I mean, when you wake up each day, are you happy?"

Takato hadn't ever thought he'd be asked that by Rias.

But he gave an honest answer.

"Lonely, I'd say. But, for the most part, I am pretty happy. Why did you ask?"

"Ooh, no reason. I am, happy, you're happy. Well, I have to go, see you later Miyamoto-kun."

"Yes, goodbye Senpai."

The pair waved, and left towards the different sides. Rias watched the young man go, and adopted a sad smile.

" _Lonely, you're lonely Miyamoto-kun...I wonder why._ "

While thinking that, she walked into the Old School Building, rethinking a few things.

* * *

After the whole Isane asking him out, he was rather surprised, even as he walked home. He was even more surprised that she wanted to date someone like him who didn't really get asked out often, if at ever.

Isane, she was a nice girl in his eyes. Sure, she was a pervert, and he knew that she would do dirty things. But he actually found her rather fun to be around, and enjoyed her weird behaviour as long as it didn't come off as a rapey feel.

However, as he walked back to his home, he was stopped by a young woman who stood in his path. Judging by height and face, and the likes, she looked to be around his age. Her eyes were violet, and her long black hair did quite a bit of justice to her already busty form.

"H-Hello!"

She said shyly. Her body swayed with her emotions. It couldn't be denied that she was very shy right now.

Takato looked upon her, and then offered a smile.

"Good day, is there something I can help you with?"

"Y-Yes! Erm. You see, I've admired you from afar for a while, and I can't help but ask! Are you free on Sunday!? I'd like to go out with you!"

Takato blinked.

He couldn't deny that even this was quite the sight to behold. Another person who had asked him out.

"Ooh...erm, I'm so sorry, but I have plans on Sunday with another girl."

The young woman's face dropped considerably, and she snarled, Takato being rather surprised.

"...What?"

She sounded angry and devastated at the same time.

Takato adopted a kind smile on his face.

"Yes, I have been asked out by Isane-san, my classmate-"

"You're lying to me!"

Yuuma snapped towards him, her body giving off a violent aura that could even kill the wildlife around her.

Takato grimaced at the sight, seeing how she flipped from sweet and innocent one second, to a girl that looked like she was going to murder the next second.

"I'm really not so..."

Yuuma looked directly at him, tears forming behind her eyes.

"Tch, of course you are! I get it, I'm not good enough for you! Right, I see how it goes, poor Yuuma doesn't get a date because she can't land a man! Right, understood! Don't worry about me, it isn't like I don't have options as well! I have immensely better options than someone like you! Wouldn't that be great of you!?"

Takato didn't know what to say.

If he should comfort her.

Or something else entirely.

Whatever it was, he had to at least apologize.

"Erm, I'm sorry Yuuma-san, Isane-san asked first, and it would be wrong to cancel for someone else. If you had asked first then maybe we could have done something. Perhaps if I am free another time, we could go out together as friends?"

He suggested kindly, but Yuuma didn't see it like that, and she felt darkness entering her heart.

Yuuma's eyes glared towards him darkly.

"Sure, this 'Isane' doesn't exist, right? What is it with men? I can't even give it away anywhere! Screw this! Do what you want Bishounen-sama! I hope you're happy with your life and this Isane as well! Whatever, bye! Or die! Whatever! Just leave me alone already you damn weird Bishounen-sama!"

"Eeh, are you sure you're okay? I mean, I only rejected you because-"

"I hope you get what's coming to you!" Before he could finish, she yelled that out to his surprise. "A wound! A wound has appeared on my heart! And it is seeping massive amounts of pain! And my tears feel like rain falling off my face!"

Yuuma placed a hand over her heart, and her eyes brimmed with tears. Takato felt sorry for her, but he didn't see how she could get so worked up.

"You're very dramatic, we don't know one another, so how could I wound you so much?"

Yuuma's darkness grew.

"What do you mean you don't know me!? I've sent you stuff! Like, my cookies!"

"You mean the ones that had weird liquids on them?"

Takato confronted the girl about them as he found them rather weird, Yuuma's eyes brimming with tears.

"Maybe they were my tears because of you breaking my heart!"

"I didn't think I broke your heart because I said we should go out on another day perhaps, so why are you getting so restless right now? And also, if they were your tears, did you expect me to reject you or something? Or were you crying for another reason?"

Yuuma's eyes clouded in darkness, she breathed heavily, and her hand tightened.

"I could end you, you know!?"

Her threat caused Takato to become rather surprised to say the least.

"Why are you threatening me?"

"Because you've taken my heart, and shattered it into a thousand pieces you punk!"

"I assure you I am not a punk."

Yuuma inhaled, and exhaled very dramatically. Takato didn't know what the hell was going on with her now. It all seemed insane to him.

"I wont let you hurt me like this! Hmph, you'll regret this! Forever! You'll regret this always! Get me!?"

Yuuma stomped her foot on the ground, and walked off.

Takato didn't know if he should say something or not, but she walked very fast, and by the time he thought of something to say, she was already gone.

"I think I might have dodged a bullet there..."

Shrugging, he continued on towards his home so he could plan what he was going to do on Sunday.

* * *

Yuuma ranted, and raved down the street, mumbling "Damn it, what am I going to do now?" and looked sorrowful. She wasn't paying attention to her surrounding's however, and she ended up walking into the middle of the road.

"Hey! Move out the way!"

"You're going to get hit!"

Yuuma didn't pay attention to the voices, and walked as a truck came towards her.

BEEP! BEEP!

"Eh…?" Yuuma lifted her head, in time to see the oncoming truck. "Oh shi-"

Her voice stopped as the truck slammed against her. She cried out "Aaaaaaaaaaagh!" as she skidded across the pavement. Her clothes tore because of the rolling across the ground, and then she came to a halt in the middle of a busy road.

She raised her head, rubbing the back of her head in pain.

"Owwwww, why did that..."

BEEP! BEEP!

Yuuma was almost fearful to look.

She heard the slamming of breaks, but it came to late.

"Ooh fuck!"

She tried to move, but she was too late.

A car slammed the breaks down, and hit her in the head hard, knocking her down to the ground, cracking said ground with the harsh reality of the car, her head bled from the impact of the car, and she burst into tears.

"Waaaaaaaaaaah! That hurt! Why is this happening to meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!?"

Yuuma's tears kept shedding and shedding and wouldn't stop for a long time.

* * *

While Takato walked away, he heard the sound of a screeching car in the distance. He turned his head, but since it was so far, he couldn't see who it was, and he hoped that whatever happened, they would be okay.

He continued on his way back home, as a man followed after him. The man in question was wearing a fedora, and held what appeared to be a spear of what appeared to be light. Stalking wouldn't begin to describe what he was doing right now.

Slowly pulling closer to the unsuspecting boy, his hand raised high.

" _Heh, if that stupid bitch can't kill him, then I'll do it. This will fuck with that Dragon's mind._ "

The man thought to himself, aiming his spear for the young boys head. He walked as if the world was going to sleep, and he felt sleepy as well. Even though it was only mid afternoon, he could feel his sleep coming closer to him.

However, as he was going to throw the spear, someone came running up.

"Takato-kun! Wait for me!"

The man paused his body, and looked towards the incoming blonde.

Takato also turned, and saw that it was Yumi who was running up.

"Aah Kiba-san! I didn't see you there!"

The man backed down, with his eyes slitting themselves.

Yumi came moving up towards Takato, and offered a smile towards him.

"Takato-kun, since I was walking this way, and know you live alone, how about I fix you up a meal?"

"Ooh you don't have too."

Yumi waved her hand without a worry.

"It's okay. Besides, sometimes you don't eat enough."

"Hehe, I get sidetracked Kiba-san, it isn't my fault."

Yumi inched closer.

"Either way, lets go. If you don't mind me asking, that is?"

"No, I don't mind. Truthfully, I would like the company my...erm, my friend isn't going to be around for a little while yet. So having someone around is always good."

"Yeah, I know the feeling, I live alone as well. So, why don't we eat together?"

"Yup! Lets go Kiba-san!"

Takato showed his gentle smile, and the pair walked off together. The man that was following them, looked angrily towards them, and tightened his fist. He didn't like that he had missed his chance. He knew what Yumi was, and while she was around, he wouldn't be able to finish him off.

* * *

The day of the day out between friends in Takato's eyes, and date in Isane's and he wasn't going to deter her from that either but made clear that he saw it as a friendship thing, Takato walked towards Isane's house. He thought that it would be best. He already knew where she lived, because she had told him, several times. He didn't get why she had told him so many times, but he knew where she lived and that's all that mattered.

For some reason, he felt that his heart was beating rather quickly. Was it because he was nervous? Because he was excited? He didn't get it. Though he did dress up as much as he could. He wore smart clothing, his hair combed rather well, and his outfit in general looked to be in pristine condition. And even the way that he held himself, he showed confidence in his movements.

When he made it to her door, he knocked politely on it. He waited for a few moments, and then the door opened to reveal a woman that looked very much like an older Isane, though with smaller breasts.

"Hello, my name is Takato, and I've come to pick up Isane-san for our day out together! Erm, is she ready?"

He said with a cheerful expression, but the woman couldn't believe it.

"S-So, our daughter wasn't lying!?"

"Lying…?"

Takato didn't understand. Did Isane lie about having dates to her parents? Or did they assume?

"O-Otou-saaaaaaaaaan! Isane wasn't lying! She actually has a date with a normal looking boy that isn't Motohama-kun or Matsuda-kun who are perverted!"

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!? Seriously Okaa-san?!"

Takato heard a gruff voice come from within the house, and footsteps as well. Soon, a man that had brown hair appeared as well, and looked towards the boy.

"See Otou-san! Isane actually has a date!"

"I see! Yes, Isane actually has a date with a boy! Maybe the prospect of grandchildren wouldn't be so far away now..."

"W-Wait!? Grandchildren!? We haven't-"

Takato didn't get to finish his words, as Isane's parents dragged him in. He was forced to go towards the living room, and onto the couch.

"Tea dear!?"

Isane's mother questioned, and before he could answer, she whisked herself away to the kitchen. Isane's father looked towards him, and held stern eyes. He chuckled awkwardly, and looked around the area he was in.

"You have a very nice home."

Takato gave his thoughts, as Isane's father leaned forward.

"So, where are you going to take my Isane?"

"Ah well, I was thinking we could go to the arcade or, wherever she wanted to go. I thought that we could maybe eat out somewhere depending how long it would take. And finally, we'd arrive back here around 7, would that be okay…?"

Isane's father moved off his part of the couch and sat down near Takato. He didn't know why, but it felt like he was getting scrutinized right now.

"Yes, of course that's fine! Haha, Isane has been talking about you a lot!"

"She has?"

Takato carried on, looking around.

His eyes then drifted to a weird magazine that had a young male on the front was nude and obviously showing their private parts that was partially hidden under the chair but not fully, and had the words "Bishounen boys, blonde addition!" on the front, and the boy on the picture looked suspiciously like himself.

" _Is that those naughty books…? Bishounen boys that are naked and in naughty positions...that looks a lot like me...should I be flattered or scared...?_ " Takato thought to himself with some fear for his safety at this point, and looked back at the father, who was even closer now. "S-So, is something wrong sir?"

"No, of course there isn't! It's just, this is a monumental day!"

"Why?"

Takato didn't understand what he was getting himself into at this point.

But the man before him put on a prideful smile, and his eyes gleamed like a thousand suns.

"Because Isane got a date of course! The only boys who ever asked her out are the perverted boys that always wolf whistled and they weren't good for her! You see, Isane is very pretty, isn't she?" Takato didn't say anything, but his reddening cheeks told everything that needed to be said. "But, you see, because of her wild ways with spying on men, they were frightened off or in some cases, very attracted and wanted to do weird things with our daughter, and we worried that we'd never be able to see our grandchildren because of the kind of men she would attract and would scare off. But now that she has a normal date..."

"Erm, you do know this is a first date, right? Because..."

"Ooh don't worry about it! You'll have a lovely future together, son!"

Takato felt like he was being entangled into the family unit already.

Isane's mother came back into the room, and handed him the tea.

"A-Ah, thank you very much!"

"Manners~" The mother cooed. "I am just so happy, you have manners, and you are Isane's type as well!"

"And what type would that be?"

"Ooh she likes them very adorable looking and….ehehe, I have stepped too far. But enough about that Takato-kun, what about yourself? We'd like to meet your parents someday to discuss certain things~"

His face dropped ever so slightly.

"...That would be hard."

Isane's mother tilted her head.

"Why's that dear?"

"Because I don't have any parents."

A silence hung in the room. They clearly weren't expecting an answer like that. So, naturally they felt guilty about bringing things like that up.

Takato looked between them, raising his hand to the back of his head, and scratched sheepishly.

"I'm sorry, I've made it awkward huh..."

"N-No! I made it awkward, I'm sorry, I brought up something that must be hard."

"No, it's okay, I've pretty much accepted it by now that my parents...well, it doesn't matter. A-Anyway, this tea is very delicious~"

He smiled out, wanting to change the subject.

However, Isane soon arrived down the stairs, wearing an outfit that he didn't think she'd wear. She was wearing a skirt that flowed down to her knees, just above, which was a white colour, and she wore a blouse that also showed off her quite impressive assets as well, which was white. All in all, Isane, looked very beautiful, and Takato couldn't help but feel his cheeks turn a little red.

"I-Isane-san..."

Takato didn't know what to say, he was mesmerized.

This was Isane, right?

He didn't get how she could turn from the usual Isane to this one who looked very beautiful. No, she already was. But this time, there was an air around her that was quite surprising to his mind, and he didn't hate it either.

"Aah, Takato-kun, you're here! Hehehehe, I probably look bad, right?"

"N-No, of course not! Isane-san, you look good! Hehe, I am sorry, I'm not doing you justice right now..."

Isane couldn't help but feel her cheeks turn slightly red from the compliment.

"No, it's fine! We should go! Y-Yes, lets go Takato-kun!"

"Isane! Have fun!"

Isane's mother yelled, as Takato followed Isane out. Isane's father was crying manly tears, apparently having approved of them going out already.

Exiting the house, Isane placed a hand to her forehead.

"I'm sorry about my parents, they're super embarrassing."

"That's what parents should be, right Isane-san?"

"Y-Yeah, I guess...but, still, whatever they said, don't take it too bad...they go wild about it, and it isn't like I talk about you at home or anything! I don't even mention you!"

"Hehe, I see. Then should we go?"

Isane felt a nervous pulse from her heart.

"Y-Yeah, sure."

"What should we do Isane-san?"

"Eeh, I don't mind. As long...as we have fun, it doesn't matter."

"Cool, then maybe we could go to the arcade?"

"I'd like that!"

Together, they walked off into the city.

* * *

Making it to said city, the pair walked around the area together. While they walked, a mysterious girl came up to them and handed them a leaflet. Both of them in fact. It had a weird symbol on it and the woman looked on.

"For all your wishes to come true, wish on this piece of paper, okay?"

"Makes wishes come true?"

Isane questioned, the woman nodding.

"That's right, if you wish hard on this, then you might be able to have your wishes come true."

Isane didn't put much thought into it and stuffed it into her pocket. Takato looked on, and then did the same thing, and they walked off together.

Isane couldn't be more nervous, and Takato didn't look like he was doing much better either. They awkwardly walked along the path together, while Isane looked towards Takato, and saw that he looked just as nervous as she was, which somehow relieved her.

"Hahaha, are you nervous too?"

"Y-Yes, my body is feeling weird, Isane-san. I've never felt this nervous about being alone with a girl before even though this is just a day..." Her eyes looked towards him, almost pleadingly, so he corrected himself for her sake. "The date I mean."

Isane took that to mean something beautiful, and did a mini fist pump from out of his vision.

"R-Right, that's because we're alone, and together...hehehe, I'm sorry, I'm super nervous! I imagined this many times in my head, and when you said you'd come with me, I couldn't believe it. I actually thought you'd be playing a prank on me."

"I wouldn't do that Isane-san. It would be cruel."

"Y-Yeah, you're right. It's just, this is new to me. This is my first date ever. I'm sure you've been on plenty of dates, right?"

To her surprise, Takato shook his head.

"No, I haven't really been on a date before."

"Y-You're being serious?"

"Yes, I am being serious. Is it surprising for someone like me to not be on a date?"

Isane stroked the back of her head, shrugging her shoulders.

"Honestly, I thought you wouldn't even say yes to me, so this is all a bonus. So, I'm one of the first people to date you huh! I-I mean, go on a date with you!" She smoothly (that's what she thought) and began giggling away. "S-So, Takato-kun, going on dates and all, are you having fun?"

"Yes, even though we've only just started though."

"I'm glad!"

Takato put a hand to his mouth and chuckled, to her surprise.

"Isane-san, you surely are full of energy."

"Y-Yeah, I am huh….is it off putting? Many people think it is, so if I am then..."

"No, please be yourself. That's why I agreed to go with Isane-san on this day...date."

"You did? That's the reason?"

Takato nodded, as they rounded a corner.

"Yes, that's right, Isane-san is more honest with herself than others around her. Sometimes, girls ask me out, but they always have ulterior motives to being their usual self, and want to do it to show off, or to sometimes be cruel to me as well."

"They're cruel to you?"

Takato nodded his head, which surprised Isane.

"Yes, they sometimes like making fun of me because of my, what they call, weird hobbies. Some girls are kind and scream at me for some weird reason. But, there are some girls, and guys, that are mean to me. But, that's life, isn't it? Not everyone is going to like you, so I don't let it get to me."

"Heh, we're the same! People don't like me much either~"

Though Isane thought " _For different reasons._ " with a sweat drop going down her face as an afterthought.

"Even though Isane-san is perverted-" Isane sweat dropped. "-Isane-san is also a very kind person, I've seen it before. Isane-san, you are a kind person. Your parents were speaking to me, and they implied, more so, that you don't think you're pretty."

"Well, there's like Rias-senpai and others at the school, even that damn Kiba so..."

"Isane-san is just as beautiful as any of them." Isane felt her heart skip a beat. "Don't put yourself down. Isane-san is very beautiful, and kind as well."

"Hehe, thanks~"

Feeling a little more confident, Isane bravely grabbed his hand and held it tightly. She was sure he was going to snatch his hand back, but to her ever growing surprise, all he did was blush lightly, and turn his head shyly, something she found to be the cutest ever, and even felt her own cheeks blushing even more.

"...Say Isane-san, shall we have a lot of fun?"

"Yeah! Lets have more fun!"

Together, hand in hand, Takato, and Isane walked off together, hand in hand. Isane couldn't deny that she enjoyed feeling his hand, and how soft, yet firm that it was. She couldn't deny that it was probably one of the better experiences of her life.

They did a lot of things together, they played games together. They danced together, which ended up having Takato fall over, and Isane fell on top of him. Naturally, that was an embarrassing thing between them.

Also, they went into a picture booth, and took a bunch of pictures together. Pulling faces, sticking out their tongues, and even at one point, hugging, which almost sent Isane into an overload from how much she truly did enjoy his body on her own.

They even ate out together, and like a gentleman, Takato paid for it, which only caused Isane to fall deeper for him. She hadn't expected it, but beyond his cute face, he truly was a nice, and even funny person. She saw him as a shy boy, but truthfully, he had different sides to him, and gave some funny jokes, and other things that made her see him in a different light, but even in that different light, she genuinely enjoyed it.

* * *

At the end of the day out/date, the pair walked into the park, and Isane was feeling, even more nervous than before. Because, it was the end of date, there was something special that she wanted to do, but she didn't know if she would be able to do it.

She looked at the bracelet that was around her wrist, something that Takato had won for her. Maybe it was only just a toy one, but to her, it was something that Takato had gotten for her while winning a game, and because of it, she found it precious, and enjoyed wearing it with pride.

Even he was wearing a toy ring which was on his ring finger which she found to be an interesting choice, only wishing that they had their items swapped. But for now, she couldn't deny that this was one of the best days of her life, and even the same could be said for Takato as well.

"Haha, I'm serious, before High School, I was the weird kid that sat at the back of the class and drew weird pictures and had no friends, well even now I don't have many either."

"No. no! I can't imagine it Takato-kun!"

"It's true Isane-san, I don't know what changed when I came to High School, I act like I did back then...maybe High School people are more mature or something...?" He pondered for a few moments, and then looked at Isane with a wide smile. "Isane-san, this was a fantastic day. I've had so much fun!"

"Yeah! It was the best!"

Isane cheered, as they stood in front of a fountain. With the water dancing beside them, Isane felt her heart increasing its beats, and Takato could feel it as well. And even their hands stayed together for the entire day. Holding one another's hands, it almost seemed natural at this point, and Isane was glad.

If she could seal the deal today, she could die happy.

"Isane-san, can I ask, why did you ask me out?"

"Eh? What do you mean? Because you're cute with a really big peeeeeee...eehehe! N-No, scratch that last part..."

Takato drew a blank on his face, and didn't know what she was talking about.

"W-Well, that's….but, Isane-san, why me exactly?"

Isane scratched her cheek.

"Truthfully, I kinda liked you since last year...maybe you don't remember, but I remember that during that time, there were a bunch of guys around me. They were...well, maybe it was my own fault or something, but they were being quite threatening, but you came and forced them away from me. I was surprised, to see someone so cute, being able to suddenly dish out some punishment. Since then, I couldn't help but be enamored by you, and how you're different to other guys in the school. Especially Motohama and Matsuda. Ugh, those bastards." Takato released a small chuckle. "Haha, then again, I'm probably not much better."

"I remember that Isane-san, you looked in distress, and those guys were bad people. And that's not true, Isane-san is a good person."

"Heeeeh, you're quite the surprising guy. I didn't think that it would be this entertaining."

"Yeah, you're right Isane-san! This was the best kind of fun for us to have together!"

"Yeah….also, Takato-kun." Takato tilted his head, as they sat down on the fountains edge. "Y-You know, towards the end of a date...people do things together...right?"

"Do things…?"

Isane squealed in her mind " _He's so fucking innocent and cute! I can't corrupt him but I want too!_ " and took a few breaths.

"Y-Yeah, me, you, a boy and a girl, alone together..."

"What do they do?"

Isane didn't know how she was going to do this. She didn't want to ruin innocence, but he wasn't truly as innocent as a holy person. But still, she couldn't hold back, and moved closer. Takato looked on curiously, seeing her cheeks blushing.

"Y-Yeah, I mean, t-they do things...a-at the end, a guy, and a girl...they sometimes...they do things together, they come together, and then they hold one another, a-and then they move c-closer and closer..."

"Isane-san, are you talking about, k-kissing?"

"Sure! Lets do it then Takato-kun!"

"Wait, I only said-"

Isane stopped him from speaking as she inched closer. Takato felt his heart beat rapidly moving. Isane herself could feel herself feeling hotter between her large breasts.

"It's okay, it would be my first kiss...and giving it to you, that would be good."

"Your first kiss huh...Isane-san, you want to give something that important to someone like me?"

"Of course, you'd be the perfect person to kiss! You're adorable, and your lips look so soft! Hahaha, maybe it'd be weird kissing me, but I thought we could do it, it would be the perfect way to round off the day. You, and me, holding one another, and then I become your Queen as you gather a harem to have fun with..."

"Wait, what was that?"

Isane showed an innocent face.

"W-What was what?"

"About the harem thing."

He stated towards her with curious eyes.

Isane chuckled rather nervously, shaking her head side to side.

"It's nothing! J-Just a fleeting thought and all! Hahaha, I'd be fine having you all to myself! But ecchi situations happen in harems all of the time, and then you'd have me...n-no, I can't say anymore! It's super embarrassing! Forget I mentioned it!"

"Fufu, Isane-san, are you thinking perverted things~?"

Suddenly, a teasing voice came from Takato, which was quite surprising.

"N-No! I wasn't!"

Takato gently poked her cheek, causing her to blush.

"Yes you were, I can see it inside of Isane-sans eyes. I know you spy on us boys during the changing time after gym class, and I saw your naughty magazine back at your house as well."

"I'm sorry! I'm naturally curious! B-But I only look at yours! Ooh crap! I mean, I haven't seen you naked or anything! But I would like too! Ooh shit, someone shut me up already!"

Takato began chuckling in a fun teasing manner.

"You're so honest Isane-san."

"Y-You can call me Ise if you like..."

"Ise-san, that's how others address you?"

"Y-Yeah sometimes. Call me that if you want."

"I see, then Ise-san is a perverted girl, spying on young boys~" Isane sweat dropped. But then Takato placed a hand on top of her own, causing her cheeks to flush. "Ise-san only looks at me huh..."

Isane with her free hand, scratches her cheek.

"Y-Yeah, you're right...only you...I-I'm so sorry, I've put you off me, haven't I?"

Takato shook his head.

"I already knew you did before I agreed to come out with you. It is cute, Ise-san. And to only look at me, in a weird way, I feel weird inside, and yet, also happy that you only look at me. Though spying is a bad habit Ise-san, especially when they don't know, it invades personal privacy."

"Yes you're right..."

Isane cried a little bit.

But Takato leaned closer, and his smile became a little more naughty.

"But, if we were dating, then you could see me naked Ise-san, would you want to see me naked? Or, have you seen me naked already Ise-san?"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah! Y-You're serious?! A-And, I've only seen your chest, and...n-nothing else, I saw! B-But, you'd show me your body!?"

Takato didn't reveal anything, but he showed an innocent smile.

"Maybe, it depends how comfortable I'd feel."

"Y-Yes! Be comfortable! I want to see your penis! And your butt! And your entire body!"

"Ise-san... Y-You're so forward, you perverted girl."

Takato gushed immensely, Isane however didn't stop.

"I'm so sorry! But I can't contain it sometimes! Kiryuu told me your size, both width and length as well, and I'm so happy Takato-kun!"

"A-And how would she know my size?!"

"She's a pervert and knows the size of males thingy's!"

Takato's face turned bright red, and he shyly looked to the side.

"...Kiryuu-san is even more of a pervert than Ise-san." Isane looked on as Takato turned back to her, and pushed closer. "But, still, Ise-san is a good person. Someone who I do like very much. Also, Ise-san, for this day out we had together, it was quite fun, did you have fun with me?"

Isane's face turned upwards.

"Even though you thought it was a day out between friends...I thought it was a fantastic date. Thank you for indulging in my fantasies today, you truly did treat this as a date while thinking it was between friends, and heck, I know that we're at least friends, and right now, I couldn't be more happy."

Takato, wanting to see Isane smile, didn't deter her from thinking about it, and decided to smile as well.

"I'm glad I could make you happy Ise-san with our day...with our date." He smiled out which made Ise smile as well, and then looked up briefly. " _It seems I made Ise-san happy with this 'date' between us, I'm sure she'd be happy that I made Ise-san happy, and she did urge me to make more friends, and that's what I did. Ise-san truly is a nice person, and this day was really fun, she's quite different to...but, Ise-san as a date huh...it was really good._ "

He thought to himself, and while to him it was a day out, he could see why Ise thought it was a date and he was glad for her.

Ise however pushed closer, and her face fell into a relaxed state.

"Takato-kun..."

"Ise-san..."

Isane moved her head closer. He didn't stop her, and felt her hand touch his cheek.

Since he wasn't resisting, she pulled closer to him. Takato thought that maybe she would kiss his cheek, but he was wrong when she went for his lips.

"Ise-san, wait there's..."

"Shhh, don't worry, it's okay. Just one is enough for me."

"Ise-san there's someone that I..."

"Shhhh, don't be worried, let's just kiss once..."

The young girl didn't hold herself back, and went to take his lips with her own…

* * *

But then Takato felt something to the side, and saw something coming for them.

"Ise-san!"

Takato pushed Isane to the side, just in time for a spear of light to come near his form. He knew he couldn't dodge it in time, so he moved his shoulder in the way, and the spear stuck inside of his shoulder, causing him pain and to scream out "Aaaaaaaaaaaah!" from the intense pain that he felt deeply inside of him.

"Takato-kun!" Ise cried out for the boy, seeing the light spear. "W-What the hell is that Takato-kun!?"

"I-I don't know Ise-san! It hurts!"

Isane, not wanting to see Takato hurt, pulled the spear out of his shoulder though it burned her hands, and threw it to the side. He cried "Aaaaah!" from the pain on his shoulder, and put his hand to the wound which was spurting out blood.

"Takato-kun! It's okay, we'll get you to the doctor!"

Takato was about to agree, when he stopped and saw where the spear came from.

His eyes looked upon what it was stood, or rather, floating there, and grimaced.

"...I don't think I'll be making it to the doctors, Ise-san."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"There...look."

Isane turned her head to where Takato was looking, and saw that floating there, was a man there. He wore a large coat, and had a fedora on his head, and his smirk seemed dangerous.

"W-Who are you!? And what are you!?"

"Heh, my name doesn't matter. All that matters is that I am the Angel of Death, delivering you to the darkness of death."

"W-What!? Why!?"

Takato watched as Isane raged. He ripped his shirt, and tied it around his wound, exposing his chest to the others, though he didn't care. Fixing the wound as best as he could, he inhaled and exhaled a few times.

The man who called herself the Angel of Death watched on and was surprised.

"...You're not normal, you aren't even falling over from having your arm stabbed by my light?"

"I've been through worse before, don't worry about me." His eyes turned to Ise, and looked pleadingly. "Ise-san, please run away. I'm going to distract him."

"W-Wait? You want me to do what!?"

"Run away. Before this...I don't even know what he is, but please run away Ise-san! I couldn't take it if something happened to you!"

"And you think I could take it if something happened to you!?"

Takato felt a shock go through his system, not many people had ever said that to him before.

"Ise-san...no, please. You have to go! You have a family waiting for you to return! And I am your date! And as your date, I'll protect you against the man of the night there!"

"Did you just call me a prostitute!?"

The man raged on, Takato took his eyes and glared towards her.

"You're..."

"Heh, my name is Dohnaseek, and I am cleaning up the mess from the one you know as Yuuma, idiot couldn't even finish you off."

Takato thought back to Yuuma and how she did appear, and what happened there.

Yuuma was a Fallen Angel as well...?

He had only met her briefly, but...

"So what? You're...what are you…? I don't get what you're supposed to be..."

"I am a Fallen Angel, and I am sorry, but I am going to have to kill you."

"Why do you want to kill him!?"

Ise growled out, the man tittered to herself.

"It's because he's got something inside of him, besides it would piss off a certain someone if this person died. Haha, she'd probably lose her will to live as well, right Takato?"

Takato, hearing what he said, turned to him, pleadingly.

"Please, if you have to kill me, so be it, but let Ise-san go! You want me dead, fine! You can...but, please don't let Ise-san die! She's a good person!"

"Idiot! Don't say you'll sacrifice yourself for me! How would I feel about that!?"

"But Ise-san that's-"

"I said I'm not going! So don't be stupid Takato!"

Takato released a small chuckle as Dohnaseek tilted his head.

"...You're so kind to someone like me Ise-san who doesn't deserve it. At least, I'll make sure that you get away." His eyes drifted to Dohnaseek and adopted a sly smile. "You know, I know people."

Dohnaseek scoffed.

"Have you finally gone crazy?"

"Who knows, but have you heard of The Super Sentai?"

Dohnaseek rolled his eyes.

"Of course I have idiot."

"That's good because...have you heard of Goku-kun?"

"Duh, Dragon Ball Z. You threatening me with fictional characters?"

Takato's eyes sharpened.

"No, I'm just saying that the person I know, is planet busting like Goku-kun...have you heard of Saitama-sama?"

"One Punch Man!"

Dohnaseek yelled back, Takato clicking his tongue.

"Well, this person is like Saitama, and his name is Luffy-kun."

"One Piece!?"

Takato chuckled awkwardly while thinking " _I'm running out of protagonists at this point._ " while thinking about obscure ones she might not know.

"Well, Luffy-kun is stretchy and cool, I'm just saying that...erm...heard of Kirito?" Dohnaseek drew a blank face, Takato smiled. "Okay, his name is Kirito-kun and he's very, strong~"

"Who is this Kirito? I've never heard of him!"

Takato chuckled.

"Fufu, he's got a few names, like the Black Swordsman...well, I mean Guts-san from Berserk was called it first I think...eeeeh! He's called a Beater, and, some people, not me personally, they call him the second coming of Jesus-sama."

Isane's lips curled upwards at how he was using anime to actually help him, and it seemed to work as Dohnaseek's eyes widened.

"You're fucking kidding me!"

"Ooh I'm not kidding you, Dohnaseek-san. He is like...erm, he's a pretty good swordsman I guess, and...he somehow has self resurrection powers!"

"What is this person!? You're lying to me! He can't be real!"

"He very much is!"

"Well, if he is, what Faction does he belong to then!?"

Takato looked at Isane who was drawing a blank as well.

"Eh...he is, God's servant."

"With the Church!? Shit then that means Asia is..."

Takato didn't know who this Asia was, but from the way that he said it, it sounded like an objective.

"That's right, it would be wise to run away before Kirito-kun comes, and skewers you with his, sword, name escapes me right now, but it is very powerful!"

"Shit...is it Durandal? Or Excalibur!?"

"Yes, Excalibur! He has that...right?" He looked to Isane, unsure, Isane shrugged and then nodded her head. "Yes, that sword, that legendary blade."

"Ooh no, this person sounds dangerous..." Dohnaseek looked towards Takato who was trying his best to keep a straight strong face. "W-Well, that's like...before he comes! Time to die!"

Dohnaseek readied himself, Takato knowing that he wouldn't be able to continue, suddenly looked to the side.

"Kirito-kun! Thanks for coming!"

"What!? Where!?"

Dohnaseek looked as well, falling for the boys words.

Suddenly, which surprised Isane, Takato took off running towards Dohnaseek.

Hearing the footsteps, Dohnaseek turned back, and was surprised at his speed. He went to make a light spear in his hand, but Takato thrusted a palm at the man. Dohnaseek went to block it, but Takato's real strike slammed against his chin, forcing his body upwards, and then he spun around and delivered a hard kick to her stomach.

"Aaaaaaaah! Fucking Bishounen is attacking me!? Where is Kirito!?"

He couldn't believe that a human could do that.

Even Ise was surprised that he could do that.

How could he do that?

Was he a secret bad ass?

Sure, she saw him kick butt before, but seeing that he was even doing this now, it was surprising.

"Technically, I am defending Ise-san from you, and yeah, well, he's coming eventually."

"Fuck you!"

Dohnaseek yelled, feeling the surprisingly winded feeling of the kick she received.

Dohnaseek rebounded from the kick, and went to through a spear at him, but the boy already was close. He couldn't believe it, as his hand grabbed Dohnaseek's own hand, and twisted it so the spear was aimed at the Fallen Angel, and forced it towards him.

"Tch! You're a meager human, did you think you could overpower me?"

He stopped his own hand going forward towards his chest. But Takato saw this coming, and grabbed the Fallen Angel's wing, pulling it forward, which made him cry out.

"Trip!"

Using his fancy footing, he pushed his foot in front of Dohnaseek, and he took a step. Sweeping, the boys foot knocked Dohnaseek and forced him forward. Before his spear could pierce him, he allowed it to be dissipated, leaving it into nothingness.

"Since when are you a bad ass boy!? You're an ordinary human! Well, you do get along with that person so maybe you aren't ordinary at all."

"I don't understand what that means, but I learned to defend myself! And if I can't beat you, then I'll at least stop you from hurting Ise-san!"

Takato spun around the man's body, and got behind him. Using his arms, Takato wrapped his arms around the man's neck in a tight grip, strangling him. Even realizing that he was more powerful, Takato knew he wouldn't win a fight, and now, all he could do was hope this slowed the man down for Ise to get away, knowing that he wouldn't be.

Dohnaseek's eyes popped open, and gripped his hands, trying to break them off his neck, but he didn't let go for even a second, going so far as to lean forward, and bite the hand as well, causing Dohnaseek to howl in pain.

"Let go you shit! You bit me you lowly dog!"

"I'd rather be a dog, than you anyway!"

Dohnaseek pulled backwards, and slammed his body into a nearby metal pole. The force caused the pole to break, and Takato spat out blood from the impact, clinging to him for dear life.

"Takato!"

Ise yelled, and went to help, but Takato shook his head.

"Ise-san! Please run away! I'll stop her the best that I can! He's stronger than I am...but, if I can surprise him, then you can run away! Please, run Ise-san! I've got this!"

He cried out, as Dohnaseek jumped, and landed on the ground. A wound appeared on his head, and caused his head to bleed. But still, he didn't let go. He felt dizzy, no doubt that he did, but he had to protect Ise, no matter what.

"No! Oi! Leave him alone right now you whore!"

Ise cried out, see more and more wounds appearing on him, and went to rush closer, but Dohnaseek flapped his wings hard, a gust formed and knocked her down.

Ise watched as Dohnaseek slammed Takato into many things. She could hear bones breaking and wounds all over his body. Dohnaseek truly was torturing him, but he was protecting her. All this pain, this suffering, was to keep her safe, she felt blessed, she felt like he truly did care for her. But, if she wasn't there, then maybe he wouldn't have to go through all this.

Finally, Dohnaseek after a minute or so of slamming the boys body around, he slammed his body against a sharp piece of metal, which pierced him from behind.

"Aaaah..."

His voice betrayed him, looking down at the wound, it pierced right through his body.

Pain...

That was the only constant in his life right now.

So much from the stab.

He remembered...

He remembered those nights again and how it felt...

All so painful.

Especially when...

"Gwaaaah..."

Because of the shock, his arms fell off her neck, releasing Dohnaseek, and then he spun around, gripping Takato by the neck, and held him tall, dislodging his body from the sharp metal.

"Noooooooooooooooooo!"

Ise yelled, running towards them.

But Dohnaseek flapped his wing hard behind him, sending her down to the ground once more.

"Watch, and I'll kill this boy before your eyes. This is to clean up that stupid girls mistakes, she can't even date someone to lure them out to kill them. Well, I'll just do it myself."

"No, don't please!"

Dohnaseek chuckled and formed a spear of light. The spear grew in his hand, which was behind Takato, and the spear pierced his body from behind, opening a hole in his stomach. His eyes widened at the sudden feeling entering his body, and blood shot out of his mouth. He looked lifeless, he looked dead already, though the signs of his twitching hand told Ise that he was still alive.

Ise watched on with tears as Dohnaseek smirked.

"This is what happens when you defy me. Where's your Kirito now huh?"

Tossing him to the ground like he was nothing, Ise saw his body hit the ground and more tears formed in her eyes.

"Takato!"

His body hit the ground harshly. His eyes went to Isane, and with all the strength he had, he called "Run..." but it came too late.

She ran as fast as she could, but with the same light spear, Dohnaseek threw it at Ise, and pierced her body.

"Gwaaaaaah!"

Ise spat out quite a bit of blood, which stained the ground red.

Takato's own body was producing a lot of blood, and pooled around him.

His mind went to the people that loved him.

His mind went to his grandmother, and thought about her, how he'd be able to see her now.

If anything, that made him have a single smile on his face.

Even in death, he had something to look forward too.

But, there was the people he would be leaving behind.

His friends...

The person that had always cared for him, and he didn't even have the time to fully be with that person...

To love that person...

To always be with that person...

That was a regret, to never fully tell that person how much they meant to him...

"It's because of your gifts from God up there. Haha, blame him for your Sacred Gear's. But this is poetic, isn't it? Hey, if you had accepted that bitches date Takato-kun, then Ise-chan there would be alive. Think about that as you die. You're responsible for her death as well."

Dohnaseek gave a dirty laugh, and extended his wings, moving away.

It ran through Takato's mind as his life slowly slipped away.

Ise, laying there in her own blood.

If only he had been stronger…

If he had accepted that date from Yuuma…

Ise wouldn't be like this now.

If he had done things differently, then maybe he could…

Then, he remembered something.

Even if it was just a hoax, one last act as a human had to be performed.

He took out the piece of paper that the person before gave him, and covered it in his blood.

"...Save Ise-san...Please...my wish...s-save...Ise-san..."

Because of the guilt he felt, that's the one wish he had inside of him.

More than himself, he felt terrible about dragging Ise into all of this.

He had something else waiting for him, he was sure that he would go to Heaven now, since he never did bad things, he was a good person, that's what he believed to be true...

As his light left his eyes, he saw something glowing.

The thing in his hand glowed, brightly, and shone beautifully.

A red...

No, it was crimson.

Like that girls hair.

Like his blood.

Like Isane's blood.

He recalled briefly, Rias Gremory.

It reminded him of her.

That brilliant flow of crimson hair that always seemed to shimmer.

He couldn't determine a few things due to losing consciousness.

But, what he saw was a brilliant crimson that filled his eyes.

"Oh no...I'm so sorry...I didn't think this would ever happen...I am so sorry Miyamoto-kun, I should have protected you before this happened..." From what he could tell, the voice was that of a crying person. "But don't worry, you, and that girl...your lives have ended, but I'll pick them up again, just live under me now, and I'll make your lives better than they are now, that's my promise, from your Senpai..."

That's all he heard before darkness came over him.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **Yup, that's the end of it! I hoped you enjoyed it! First we have our new protagonist from the story that won the poll! Said poll, if you didn't see it on my profile, had this exact story win! It's still there for those who wanna check out the results, and for those interested in future stories I'll be doing eventually.**

 **I'm actually pleasantly surprised this one won, I also had a story where the Oc replaced Ise, but that ranked quite low as opposed to this ranked the highest, but there's more that can be done here, more things to explore and the majority wanted it so this is what we're going with!**

 **This story is about a story of a boy, who becomes Rias' servant! Twist is though, Issei here, is a female, and so is Yuuto, and Gasper and Vali (two female Heavenly Dragon's fighting over one boy, that's gonna be interesting). And since Ise is female here, that means, basically all of the ORC and Irina are in his harem, including Rias, who a few fans of mine have been asking for for a while! So yeah, Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Asia, Xenovia, Irina, Rossweisse, and the rest are in his harem! And don't worry, they aren't going to love him just because he's the main protagonist, they'll each go through things with him which will bring love about.**

 **For Takato himself, he's gonna be quite the complex character, we've not seen all sides of him, though have been hinted at, we'll be exploring that more deeply as we go through the story, and he knows how to fight, at least human level threats enough to surprise Dohnaseek though eventually he snapped out of it and stopped him. And why would he need to those skills in the first place? We'll find out in the future! And about his parents as well, they're gonna be quite...well, we'll eventually find out!**

 **Now, he has a Sacred Gear, and a mysterious past as well, which we'll be exploring deeply in the future. For the past, I've got that entire thing planned out, same for what Takato shall be doing during the story arcs as well. For the Sacred Gear….well, we'll be getting into the fun part here and now!**

 **We've got a few options here. One could be one of the Longinus' and yes, that would mean Rias would have another Longinus user in her group, though if you've read ahead, you'll see that really isn't an issue later on down the line with who joins her group, even if for a tournament though by that time Takato will have his own group so that's not an issue.**

 **For the Longinus', there's Incinerate Anthem which could be one. Another is Dimension Lost. Out of the ones in the Longinus category, I think these two would be quite good to have. I'd suggest the new Longinus'...but we really don't know what they do at this point. I'd say Absolute Demise, but Makoto from Younger Brother is the ice master so I thought going a different route would be good, maybe that one in a future story though. I'd also suggest True Longinus, but Cao Cao's kinda necessarily to be a villain for a while and needs True Longinus for that, while the two Longinus' I suggested, can be filled by other means if necessary. If you think I've left one out and give a good reason for it, then I'll add it to the suggestions!**

 **Another idea is to have a situation like Kiba's, where he has two different Sacred Gear's, like maybe Trick Vanish and Night Reflection later down the line, these two would be rather interesting I'd say. There's some cool normal type Sacred Gear's out there after all like Variant Detonation, and other ones as well. How that would happen, I have planned out, depending on if this one is picked or not. And even if he has these, he wont be weak, he's going to be around two Heavenly Dragon's, so that's gonna be affecting him as well and normal Sacred Gear's can evolve with the person and look at how it did with Gasper for those who've read on in the LN's, it could happen to Takato's as well.**

 **For his piece, obviously if he has a Longinus, it would have to be a Mutation Piece. I was thinking either a Mutated Pawn (obviously a high value), or a Mutated Rook, and if the Rook is chosen, then Rossweisse would join Takato's peerage later down the line when he gets on, and she'll be around as well when she comes into the story.**

 **And suggestions on all three categories above is appreciated.**

 **So yeah, that's the beginning. It's going to be fun going from here. We'll learn more about Takato, and his past, and his expanding relationships, and his struggles going forward as well as dealing with a few things.**

 **So yeah, thanks for reading, please vote on what you'd like to see from Takato here and until next time! Here's the harem in no particular order.**

 **Takato; Ise (fem), Vali (fem), Rias, Akeno, Asia, Koneko, Yumi (fem), Gasper (fem), Xenovia, Irina, Rossweisse.**


	2. The new Devil's harsh journey!

**Hello and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Phantom Symbiote; That would be quite interesting. Never thought about something like that before.**

 **Absolute Mirage; Thanks very much! Yeah, it is going to shake up/have some fun moments with them together. And yeah, that's what they are, two different abilities mixed together. And you're not wrong about that, it does seem like quite the thing~ And thanks very much!**

 **Gabrielbrooks; I wouldn't know what kind of abilities to use.**

 **BloodChamp; Thanks very much! Maybe he does, he might very well do~ So, would that have the same abilities as True Longinus?**

 **weslyschraepen; Yup that's on the list at the bottom, check that out.**

 **PalmitoCozido; Okay, if it isn't for you, then it isn't. Thanks for the best wishes!**

 **Tohka123; Thanks very much! Yup, this time, he's with them all, and is gonna go on quite different journey's with them. He surely is yeah, and we'll see more of that here, delving more into his character, his thoughts, and what not. Thanks! Yeah, Ise, and Takato have quite the relationship with one another, and we'll see even more of them into the future. And thank you very much!**

 **hellspam; Thanks! Ooh, he'd use it rather differently I'd say. And yeah, those two are~**

 **Toxiclogical; Thanks very much! And thank you~**

 **Warzone8x8; Thank you very much! Thanks for the vote as well! And yeah, we're going to be getting into quite a few things in the future~**

 **Sunfang193; Thanks! That would be a rather interesting Balance Breaker.**

 **Harem Master123; Thanks very much! And yeah, he surely is, we'll be seeing his character grow as we go through the story. Because he already said to Ise, before going on said date, that it would be between friends, that's why he went out with Ise. I can see that, it does seem like a few people use it. Though everyone does it differently so I can see it happening like that. And he might do~**

 **DukeSomerset; Maybe so yeah, thanks for the vote~**

 **Vizard Masky; Thanks very much! Indeed, he can see a few things like that and can see that Ise is a good person despite the perversions. Things are gonna get quite good from here, they're in similar situations, and are going through this together, so their story is going to be quite the thing. He's not really dense, apprehensive perhaps, but that's all apart of the backstory he will have revealed. True, I don't think I see that enough. Yeah, he very well might have something like that happen in the future~ And yeah, it's going to be a rather fun time with the powers and all~**

 **Mindbreaker101; Yup, it is on the list, thanks for the suggestion, check it out on the bottom.**

 **KobayashiSenpai; Thank you highly! Yeah, doesn't seem like it is used, but for some comedy alone it is going to be fun~ And thank you, I'm glad that you liked her! He does yeah, he knows some fighting styles. It does, there's a few others that are popular as well, so we'll see as well~ And yeah, it's going to be rather something!**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Thanks very much! Yeah, it surely is, I hope that she's well received as well~ He might be one in the future yeah~ Maybe they could, he's going to know someone in canon from the past, can't say who it is yet though. Thanks! Yup, Akeno doesn't waste time, she likes to tease after all~ Cool suggestions!**

 **LoamyCoffee; Thanks! And yeah, thanks for the vote!**

 **kmubarak2001; Thanks for the vote! Kuroka definitely is~**

 **HolyKnightX ; Thanks very much! And thanks, I am glad you liked both of them~ Hehe, if you liked it there, then... Yeah, it can be quite the cool Sacred Gear, Gerog didn't use it to the best effect in canon. And yup, that would be. And yeah, it's going to be quite the ride as we go forward~**

 **The Scottish Black Belt; Thanks very much! It wouldn't surprise me if that was the case. Yeah, you're not wrong, though he'll have something that will give him that kinda feel anyway. Can't say what yet, but it is going to be fun going forward. Yeah, in canon, they aren't used to their fullest effects, they could have been used better, but that's what Fanfiction is for! Hehe, I laughed at that, mook with magic fog. No, I don't believe that I have used her before, it would be interesting, thanks for the suggestions!**

 **nirtenzo; Thanks very much for the vote!**

 **Nivek Beldo; It would have been, but I haven't decided what Takato's is gonna be yet so, ya know~? If you liked her then, you'll see more fun moments as we go through the story. Well, you never know, he could be something unusual. Well, read on for that, it's going to be quite the, rude awakening. It would be yeah. Which idea?**

 **Ragna; Milf's are always fun, I'll give it a think over~**

 **Guest 1; Hehe, that would be funny, a fight between manhood vs butts.**

 **Guest 2; Cool, thanks for the votes! Ooh, I have a very funny scene planned for when Isane has her Balance Breaker achieved.**

 **Lyvendel; Thanks very much! I shall do my best!**

 **WakeWalker; Thank you very much! I'm glad you're enjoying it!**

 **BloodTyrant16; Thanks, it's going to be quite a ride from here~**

 **maxbrevan; Thanks very much! And thank you for the votes! And thanks for the suggestions!**

 **Crenin; You're not wrong, I don't see it used often. And yeah, I'd never have anything that could end a conflict quickly like that.**

 **Silver crow; Thanks very much! Yeah, he's gonna be quite the complex kinda guy with different sides to him. Aah, I'm glad, as it shows different sides to him as well, and gives room for development. Thanks! Yeah, Isane is fun to write for, not gonna lie. He's gonna have quite the interesting relationship with Rias. Unlike Ise who was pretty much okay with anything, Takato's different and isn't going to fall in like because Rias is beautiful. Yeah, it surely would be interesting, if we knew what they did. Those would be rather interesting. He'd probably use it quite like that, and in tandem with some other abilities. He could do something like that yeah~ And yeah, that would be pretty cool. It would be cool, I can't lie about that. Hmmm, possibly~ And yeah, they would be rather interesting combo's I thought of the ones you suggested, and the ones that I thought would work the best, and put them at the bottom~ And yeah, I don't see why not. And yeah, it would be good. Yeah, perhaps he could do like that as well. He's going to use other abilities throughout the story, I can't say what yet as it would be quite the spoilers. Thanks for the vote! Ooh he's gonna have a television show with a few people in the ORC. It was for some comic relief, you never know what's going to happen. She's going to be important to his character, I can't say what it is right now, but it is going to be something. Thanks for the vote! And yeah, I like them. I do need a familiar type character, so the Hydra is the viable option. And yeah, maybe it would be~ And yeah, it finally happened~ We'll see some quite cool developments here now~ And thanks, here's the update!**

 **Anonymous; Yup, I surely have, it's going to be quite the sight to behold. Yeah, a female Issei is going to be quite the thing to go towards in the future. You're not wrong, with her heart not broken, she can show more emotions, but Isane is still gonna go through things as well, as we'll see in the future. He did yeah, he fought to keep her safe, and sou** **nd, the best he could do anyway. And yeah, they both tried to save the other, quite romantic in my eyes. And yeah, they surely will~**

 **BloodRaven46; I'm glad! And yeah, it was, but don't worry, I shall be doing it eventually. Yeah, it is rather rare, and I like Luna, she's my favourite. Cool, thanks for the vote! Yumi has an appearance like that from one of the LN's, and check out female Issei online, type it into the search, that's how I found it and I found some good ones. Yeah, that would be good as well~**

 **Neonlight01; Thanks! Yeah, his life is about to get a whole lot busier! Yup, it's gonna be fun when the Heavenly Dragon's come after Takato~ Maybe he can, we'll have to wait and see~ Yeah, they were having fun and Dohnaseek ruined it in the end~ Cool, thanks for the votes! Cool suggestions~**

 **TheLastNanaya; Well, I'm glad that it did~**

 **Soul; Yeah, she's added, and you're right, she does. Cool, perhaps, milf's are always interesting.**

 **Primevere; Indeed, a new story~ Well, I am glad that you gave it a try and liked it even a little~ No worries~ Yeah, she's pretty cool, I like her. And thank you very much! I'm glad that you like it!**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the chapter! Also, check out the bottom for some important information!**

* * *

 **The new Devil's harsh journey!**

"Alright, it's done."

Dohnaseek said as he walked into what appeared to be a Church late at night. The darkness had peeked into the broken windows of the Church, and the moonlight filled the area with renewed brightness that he couldn't stand, he didn't like the light of anything, even the moon pissed him off.

The area around him was quite the dashing thing to say the least. It looked like it had been broken apart, yet fixed at the same time, and then he saw Yuuma, stood there, looking to be twiddling with her thumbs.

"You really did it?"

Dohnaseek showed a slight smile.

"That's correct, I did. He's gone now, and so is our other target, Hyoudou Isane."

Though Dohnaseek was smirking, Yuuma noticed that on his hand, there was a wound. It even was bleeding a little bit. Nothing to major, but it was still a very noticeable wound that had appeared on his hand.

"What happened to your hand?"

Dohnaseek looked down at his hand, and ground his teeth.

"That shit Takato bit me."

"Haha, he got close enough?"

Dohnaseek growled and slapped his hand down onto the nearby pew, breaking it with his impressive strength.

"That's right, he did. He's a sly bastard who was able to trick me probably if he doesn't exist when he could. But, he got me in a headlock, and for a human, he was surprisingly strong. I was quite shocked that he could do that. But, in the end, he couldn't survive me, and I ended him with my light. He died, and so did that bitch Isane as well. You should have seen it, the poor girl was crying for the guy she liked as he tried to protect her. If it didn't make me sick, then I would almost call it romantic."

"Romantic huh...well, either way, they're gone now. I am sure that Mittelt, and Kalawarner shall be pleased."

Dohnaseek's hand tightened and he showed a sly smile on his face.

"And soon, we'll be getting Asia as well. When we do, our Master shall be pleased."

Yuuma didn't look pleased about that, but it seemed like right now, she would have to go along with it as well.

"Y-Yeah, also Azazel-sama shall be pleased as well."

Dohnaseek scoffed a little bit.

"Will he now? Well, Azazel's time shall be over soon enough, Raynare." Seemingly her real name, Raynare looked on with her lips pursed. "What's wrong, Raynare? It seems like you don't agree with me about Azazel?"

"...You're not even calling him 'Azazel-sama' or anything like that."

The young man shrugged his shoulders.

"Perhaps, it doesn't matter in the end. As I said, he would probably be sad if he heard us speaking about him like this. But Azazel's too soft, he doesn't understand and seek war out like people like myself, and we'll be useful in the coming days, Raynare. All of us shall be, we aren't going to be the losers of the group anymore, that's all it is, don't worry about it now."

Raynare looked on with slightly narrowed eyes towards Dohnaseek and he didn't even seem that he was all that bothered either. Somehow, it seemed like Dohnaseek wasn't going to hold back now, no matter what else was going to happen.

* * *

"Mmmmmmmmm…"

Isane moaned as she wriggled around in her bed…

No, something felt different this morning.

She had gone to bed, right?

When did she do that?

She couldn't remember.

All she could remember was Takato dying on her...but, she was alive. She had been stabbed, yet she was alive as well, so it didn't make sense to her, why could she be alive, and Takato was as well, isn't he?

That's what ran through the young girls mind and she couldn't stop thinking about it either.

The thought that she had a date with Takato was amazing. Even if he saw it between friends, she still considered a win, and was going to go from day between friends and go all the way to romantic lovers, and what not.

But, she hadn't opened her eyes yet, due to the thoughts that she had.

But, on her head, she felt something...off.

No, not off, warm.

It didn't feel like her pillow, but she didn't know what it was.

Curiously, her eyes opened, and she saw a healthy white glow before her. She could see the skin that was of a boy, and could see his nipple right by her mouth as well. She could even feel an arm around her as well.

Hesitantly, her eyes went upwards, to see who she was sleeping on.

"Please don't let it be a rapist..."

She muttered to herself, wanting to understand what was going on…

Her heart beat increased. She recognized the chest. But in her sleepy mind, she couldn't place her finger on it.

But, then she saw that it was Takato.

A sleeping Takato in her bed. He looked so peaceful.

Her eyes went wide with happiness, and her body twitched around happily.

" _Fuck yeah! We had sex!_ " Her mind jumped to that conclusion. " _But, I don't remember it...shit, what happened...if Takato and I had sex, then that means….fuck! I can't remember my first time with Takato! That's not fair!_ " A perverted thought came to her mind. " _I am sure he wouldn't mind if I had a little lookie..._ "

Because she was naked (she could feel it) she wondered if Takato was naked.

Her eyes scanned down his body, lifting up the covers.

Standing up at attention, was a sight that she wanted to see for such a long time up close.

She couldn't deny that she was so happy right now.

Seeing the length, wide, and general size, Isane's nose bled.

" _Kuku, it seems that my favourite part is working very well._ "

Her dirty thoughts surrounded her mind and wouldn't let go of them either, she was enjoying this very much, no matter what anyone else said.

"You shouldn't be looking at his penis like that."

"Aaaaah!" Isane jumped at the noise, which made Takato stir, but he didn't wake up. "W-Who..."

Her eyes looked to the other side of Takato.

She was sure that there was something there…

And she was right.

What she saw, surprised her.

She saw that it was Rias Gremory laid next to Takato on the other side, and she was fully nude. She could see everything, and if she could, then that meant that Takato, when he woke up, would be able to see everything as well.

"G-Gremory-senpai!?"

Rias casually sat up, and had no problem showing off what she had going on.

"Yes, that's right, hello Isane-san, it seems like you and I have the pleasure of spending the night with Miyamoto-kun here. Is it alright if I call you Ise? Since we'll be seeing so much of one another, you know?"

Ise couldn't, or rather didn't want to, believe that it would be possible that she would be there.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!? W-What are you saying!? D-Did you have sex with him as well?!"

Rias' cheeks dusted red slightly, shaking her head, Takato's eyes fluttering at the noise made by Isane.

"N-No, I didn't. But there is a reason that I am here, and that's because..." Her eyes drifted to Takato who by now was awake, and looking right at her, his eyes widened with confusion. "Ah, Miyamoto-kun, it seems like-"

"Pervert!"

"Hey!" Ise rasped out, then saw that his eyes were on Rias. "Oh, yeah, she can be so..."

Takato's eyes went towards Ise, and saw that like Rias, she was naked as well. He could see everything on the women. From their pink pointy nipples, to their womanhood's as well. Rias wasn't shameful at all, she showed off what she had with pride, and Ise didn't seem to care either. His eyes went to the roof, as Rias chuckled.

"Fufu, you don't have to look away Miyamoto-kun, I'll let you look."

"N-No! That's fine pervert!"

Rias crossed her eyes at him.

"I am not a pervert."

"Then explain how we ended up in bed together...a-and this isn't even my bed! W-Where the hell are we…?" Takato looked around the room, and saw various wall scrolls of naked boys that looked eerily like Takato himself. His eyes shot back to Ise who was looking down below. "W-What are you smirking for Ise-san?"

Ise's smirk grew and she licked her lips.

"I'm just checking out the best sight in the world Takato."

Takato didn't know when he said she could call him that. But that wasn't the issue right now.

His eyes went down his body to see what she was looking at as if it wasn't painfully obvious, though because of the experience that he was having, his mind wasn't in the right frame right now, and he couldn't think straight.

But then he got to his member sticking up pridefully, and in a erect state.

His cheeks burned massive amounts of redness, which resulted in the boy grabbing a nearby pillow, and held it to his crotch, to Ise's eternal disappointment.

"Awwwww, and I was enjoying the show as well Takato..."

Ise whined out rather adorably but he shook his head.

"Sexual harassment is forbidden Ise-san."

His stern voice made her cry a little bit.

"That's not fair..."

Rias, watching on, fell to bemusement.

"So, you aren't worried about us being in bed together anymore?"

"Of course I am!" His eyes shot towards her, but then saw her large breasts, cheeks flushed, and turned his head upwards again to not look. "B-But, why are we!? Did you take my virginity when I was asleep!? Did you rape me!?"

"R-Rape!? I wouldn't-"

"Obaa-chan! I was raped by a red headed girl! Surely, when a girl I know hears this, she is going to be totally pissed off!"

"A-A girl?" Ise sounded depressed. "W-Who is the girl Takato?"

"Eeeeeh, that's..."

Takato didn't know how to explain and he couldn't look right now, due to the fact that all three of them were naked.

Rias got off the bed, and stood up. Takato could hear her breasts moving, they were that big. Also, he could make out the movements of her from the shadow on the wall he looked at. For some reason, his eyes could make out her curves as well, which truly didn't help at all.

"Could you get dressed already Gremory-senpai?"

Rias, who couldn't help but be amused by his words, showed a distant smile.

"Fufu, you know, you don't have to be all shy around me. You can look, I've given you permission."

"The shy thing is apart of his charm Gremory-senpai! Don't ruin it!"

Ise yelled from the side, something that Rias hadn't expected.

"What are you saying?"

"It's because he's cute, and shy! Naturally, he is a very adorable person! And he has to be with such shyness! He truly is the cutest ever! So don't ruin that and try and corrupt him! That's what I want to do! I am going to corrupt him!"

"No one is corrupting me! Just get fricken dressed already!"

Takato yelled, but Rias and Ise looked towards him curiously, seeing that his bottom lip quivered, and his eyes were fluttering. Both of them gave adoring smiles towards the young boy, and Ise went to move closer, but then it happened…

"Ise! Wake-up! It's already time for school!"

"Okaa-san, is Ise still in her room?"

"Otou-san, her shoes are in the entrance so she came home. Geez! I know she went out with her boyfriend, but staying out so late, I hope nothing happened, or she did something to scare him off!" Both Takato and Rias looked at Ise weirdly who adopted a shy face, and turned her head to the side. "On top of that, being late for school! That, I won't forgive!"

The conversation between Ise's parents on the first floor can even be heard up here.

Then it was followed by footsteps coming up the stairs. The footsteps carried the sound of anger. It's different from her usual footsteps.

"Ooh no, it's my Okaa-san!" Ise yelled. "Okaa-san! I'm okay! I promise! It is fine! I am awake!"

"Geez! I won't forgive you any more! We need to have a little talk about this!"

Ise's mother yelled, as Takato looked freaked out.

"Erm, where are my clothes?"

Takato asked Rias without looking, who giggled in bemusement.

"Have you had enough of being naked with two women already?"

"When I don't know what happened, naturally I don't know what to think!"

He shyly shouted out, Rias giggled slightly.

"I didn't do anything with you, I brought you back here after it happened."

"After what..."

OPEN!

Takato, Ise, and Rias froze at that moment.

The door burst open and revealed Ise's mother. Ise's eyes looked to be on the verge of tears, Rias looked normal, and Takato looked sorrowful towards her, like he had done a bad thing, even though he hadn't, and natural shyness kicked in for the young boy.

"Good morning~"

Rias seemed happy enough, she even was waving like nothing bad had happened.

The young woman looked on towards them all, and then went to Takato. Takato looked fearful of what she was going to do.

But what she did, he didn't expect.

"I am so sorry! Isane gets too excited! She didn't mean to do anything to you, but she took it too far, and then it ended up becoming like this. God, I am so sorry about all of this, Takato-kun. I'll do anything to make it right."

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh?! Okaa-san?! What are you saying!?"

Ise's mother turned towards her harshly, causing her to flinch.

"Ise, we know of your perverted habits, and then...this poor boy Ise, you shouldn't have done that..."

"I-I didn't do anything! Why do you assume I did something anyway!?" Ise's mother just looked at her harshly, making Ise feel sad about many things. "A-Ah, don't look at me like that..."

Ise's mother grabbed a blanket from nearby and wrapped it around Takato.

"Come along dear, lets get you to not...I mean, lets make sure you're okay."

"Erm..."

Takato was led out, but not before grabbing his clothing that he had, he didn't even know how they got there.

Once they were outside, Ise and Rias looked at one another.

"So...your parents think you instigated sex between you and Miyamoto-kun. Is there a reason for that?"

"I haven't done anything! You did! You must have!"

"I didn't do anything!"

Rias snapped, as they heard the yelling from downstairs.

"Nooooooooooooooooooo! Okaa-san! She really took it too far!?"

"Yes! That poor cute boy suddenly got attacked by Ise!"

"It's okay! We've prepared for this Okaa-san! Don't worry, everything is going to be okay!"

"I hope so dear! I truly hope so!"

Ise looked to be on the verge of tears. Rias on the other hand kept looking towards Isane with a weird expression on her face.

"Are you sure..."

"Stop thinking that Gremory-senpai!"

Rias cringed, and turned her head to the side wonderingly.

* * *

After the mess of clothing was figured out, they finally met in the dining room. Takato sat between Rias, and Ise who looked at him with a pervy gaze, remembering his naked body and every last detail of it all.

The air was thick with tension.

It was clear, between Ise, and her parents, something seemed to be truly strained.

It felt weird.

It felt scary as well.

They didn't know what they were going to do.

They didn't even know how they were going to make it through this either.

Takato himself, dressed in a school uniform Rias got him (he didn't even want to know how she got his size or anything) and the fact that he was going to be put through a hell like no other. He still didn't get the reasons as to why he was going through all of this.

And why the sun outside suddenly felt off to him.

It just didn't make sense to her at all.

"...So, Ise didn't force herself onto Takato-kun then?"

Ise's mother stared in disbelief, which was a harsh thing for Ise to endure. Takato didn't say anything and looked at the food that was in front of him. Being in a friends company and other things as well, he didn't expect it.

"No, no. It's all a big misunderstanding." Rias waved her hand innocently. "You see, last night, things happened...well, you see, Miyamoto-kun here doesn't like to sleep alone, and we met up, so I offered to sleep next to him, and your daughter did as well. So, naturally, we came back here, because Miyamoto-kun lives alone, and what not, so we came back here, as there's nothing like being in a family home, right?"

Event Takato didn't believe that. He just couldn't see anyone buying such a thing.

"S-So, that's how it was…? W-Well, Ise was comforting Takato-kun...a-and your name is Rias...san?"

"Yes, that's correct, my name is Rias Gremory, from the House of Gremory. I also attend the same school as Miyamoto-kun and your daughter here."

"M-My, your Japanese is fantastic...b-but, to sleep naked with Takato-kun and all..."

Rias waved her hand at the elder gentleman.

"It's because we all do that nowadays. I myself find clothing rather restrictive during the night, so I came here, and had to take them off. Even Miyamoto-kun-"

"Don't drag me into your lies please."

Takato shot back at her, causing Rias to huff to herself.

But, from the look of her parents, it seemed to be working.

Takato knew something was off.

Something about their eyes, and how they looked…

No, it couldn't be, right?

Would they be hypnotized or something?

That's the impression that he was getting right now.

But how would that be possible?

"I-I see, well as long as it is what the kids do nowadays..."

Takato found that odd that he would be like that, how Ise's father was just accepting of it all. Even Ise looked confused, so he knew it wasn't her that was doing anything and had to take a stab in the dark and guess that it was Rias that was doing it, and he had a feeling that he was right on the money when it came to things like this.

"Say, Gremory-senpai, can I, talk to you, in the hallway, please?"

It was more of an plead than suggestion and she thought it was rather fun to see such a thing, so she agreed.

"Of course Miyamoto-kun, let us talk in private."

Rias stood up, and walked away with Takato. Ise wanted to follow, but she was stopped by her parents.

Around the corner, Takato faced Rias seriously who kept smiling.

"What did you do then?"

"Me?" She acted oblivious when she was anything but. "I just got us out of a bad situation, that's all Miyamoto-kun."

"Yeah, and Sephiroth doesn't have long silver hair."

"Ooh, Final Fantasy 7, I like that game~"

Takato was surprised that she even knew what he was talking about.

"W-Well, that's...hold on! How did you do it? No messing around. How did you do it?"

Rias stuck out her tongue in a cute manner, and winked.

"It's because I'm a Devil."

"D-Devil...spawn of Satan!?"

"Funny you should mention Satan because..."

"Heh, let me guess, you're related to Satan."

"In so many words..."

"Ooh my God, please God tell me that she's lying to me right now?" Suddenly, pain erupted inside of Takato's skull. "Owwww! What the heck was that? I prayed to God, and I have a headache? Since when does it work like that?"

Rias chuckled rather awkwardly, she didn't know how to respond all that well.

"As I was saying, what happened last night, was real. The Fallen Angel, everything was real. You saw him and tried to save Hyoudou-chan, right?" Takato didn't say anything, but Rias smiled. "She already told me about it, that you bravely used your body to buy her some time. I thought that it was immensely sweet that you actually did something like that for her."

"T-Thanks but..." He composed himself, and then stated directly towards her. "So...let me get this straight, you, a Devil, came after...he called himself a Fallen Angel...I remember, and I fought him, but he stabbed me, and then...I saw crimson...like your hair, I saw your hair, and the sun...it hits me, and I feel weaker than when in darkness..."

"It seems that you might have figured out a few things. But I'll fill out the blanks. You see, I am a Devil, yes, and you, have turned into a Devil, under me. Say, while we're at it, may I call you Takato like Ise does as well?"

"...I wasn't aware you were on a first name basis with Ise-san."

"Well, I like being on first name basis with all of my servants."

Like that, Takato thought that he was going mad.

"...S-Servants? Who are you calling a servant?"

"Yes, that's what I said, servants. Takato, you are my-"

"Forget this! You must be on something, I am no one's servant, and I am not yours! Sorry, not into BDSM! Find someone else to be into that stuff with!" Takato pushed her aside, and walked towards the door. But not before stopping at the kitchen. "Thank you for the meal Ise-san's Okaa-sama and Otou-sama. Sorry, I have to run right now, thank you again!"

Before they could say anything, Takato was out of the door, while Rias watched on. Ise walked by and looked at the fleeting Takato as well, wondering what Rias had said to him for him to suddenly go away like that.

* * *

Takato went towards the school since it was closer than his home. People tried to talk to him, but he largely stuck to his own thoughts, and feelings. A servant…? Was she being truthful? Certainly, the sun was an enemy today. Each step felt like his life was being drained and he only felt good when the sun wasn't on his skin. When he was in the darkness.

He didn't know why that could be...no, he didn't want to accept that he was a Devil.

How could he be?

He was human yesterday.

Sure, he saw some messed up situations yesterday.

But, you can't just go from human, to Devil, can you?

It just didn't make sense to Takato at all, and why it would happen in the first place.

He felt like Rias was playing a prank…

No, she was being serious.

Making it to the school, he went towards the library. Even though it was early, he didn't care, and he needed some answers.

He hadn't even gone home, his thoughts were on what he was now.

What he could be.

And what he was facing yesterday as well.

Getting inside of the library, it was rather dull right now. There were no people inside. And he merely took off to the computers, and logged in, knowing the login code without the people that were around, like the librarian, and what not.

Going onto the internet, he simply searched "Devil." and he read up on what it said online.

He knew trusting the internet a hundred percent was a wrong thing to do.

But he didn't have any other resource right now.

"...Devils are beings of evil, that take the souls of humans and..."

Takato read it to himself quietly, wondering what he truly was now.

What he could be.

What he had to do now.

If he was a Devil, did he have to steal peoples souls?

Did he have to kill people?

He didn't know what he would have to do now, all he knew was that he was going to be put through many things now.

The more he read, the more he didn't even want to believe that this was happening.

If he was reading what was true, then he was...evil.

He was an evil being that killed people…

But, he didn't want to kill anyone.

Sure, he could kick ass if he would want to, but he didn't want to, and only did it when he needed too. That, was probably one of the most terrifying thing that could ever happen. Takato just couldn't understand this world anymore.

"Obaa-chan, I don't know what I am supposed to do..."

The young boy threw his head backwards, and sighed deeply.

But, then he heard noise coming from behind him that came out as a "Fufu." sound.

Becoming curious, his eyes opened, and looked towards the person that was behind him.

Standing there, in all of her glory, was Akeno herself.

Quickly, he switched off the monitor, and though he didn't know if she was, he knew that Akeno was friends with Rias, and if that was the case, then there was a chance that she could be a Devil, and if that was the case, then he wasn't taking chances.

"Tell your leader or whatever I am not interested."

Takato muttered, as Akeno giggled, sitting down.

"Fufu, don't kill the messenger now, Buchou had summoned me to tell you that we'll be having a meeting later on."

"And...that should affect me, why?"

He wasn't being mean.

He wasn't being callous either.

All he wanted was answers. Yet if he went to their meeting, would he get answers? Or, would he be punished for running away from Rias earlier that morning? He didn't have the answers, and honestly, he wasn't sure if he wanted them anymore.

He just wanted things to go back to normal.

"Because you're a member now~ You're a member of the Occult Research Club."

"That's funny, I never decided anything like that."

He shot back but Akeno giggled to herself.

"Don't you worry your cute blonde innocent face about it. It has all been taken care of, Buchou signed you up herself. So, please come to the club after school, Buchou will be sending a member to pick you up, and Isane-chan as well. Fufu, she's quite the weird girl, huh~? I heard that she even tries to spy on the boys, what a bad girl she is. I might have to punish her~"

The way that she said it, Takato didn't know what kind of punishment that Akeno was going to give out.

"W-Well, even if that's the case, I don't know if I am going."

"Oh? Why is that?"

"Because, I don't know what she's going to do to me, the Devil girl." Seeing that Akeno didn't even flinch, he guessed she was one as well. "And you, you're a Devil as well, aren't you?"

"Guilty as charged~" Akeno sang out like the words didn't reach her. "Fufufu, yes, I am a Devil as well, I am actually the second in command of Rias Gremory, or as I, and the club call her, Buchou. And you're worried you're going to be attacked?"

"That's what Devils do, right? They attack others for their own greed, and power."

Akeno raised a finger to her chin and hummed.

"Well, some Devils might do that, but Rias-sama doesn't do that. Actually, she's a very kind person towards her servants."

"I really wish people would stop calling me a servant, I am no ones slave."

Akeno didn't get why, but it seemed like a rather touchy subject.

"...Okay, call it club member then."

"That...That's better. Now, this club meeting..." He thought about it, and he did want answers. "Fine, I'll be there."

"Good, that's good Miyamoto-kun~ I am glad you're going to come, to have someone so wonderfully cute in the group after Buchou recruiting women. I was beginning to suspect that she might be a lesbian or something~"

"L-Lesbian…? She seemed fine with me this morning and showing me her body..."

From what little he did see, he was still a man, so of course it was burned into his mind. The same for Ise's as well. The women both had large breasts. Rias had her beat in breast size, but Ise had quite the sensual expressions and the most perverted expressions as well.

"Is that so? Buchou, she doesn't know the meaning of holding back sometimes. She could be called an exhibitionist or something. But don't worry about it though. She is very affectionate with her ser...eeeh, she's very affectionate with all of us. And if you're a good boy, I'll be affectionate as well, I do like younger men after all~"

At her sensual tone, Takato was rather surprised, and he began to blush…

But then she was a Devil, and shook his head.

"W-Well, that's neither here nor there, or anything! A-Actually, Senpai, I have to go and...erm, there's a few things that I need to go and get. Don't worry, I'll definitely be there for the meeting, as I want some answers."

Takato bowed his head, switched off the computer fully, and walked out of the library.

Akeno wondered what he was going to be doing now. What he would be getting.

But, whatever it was, he seemed rather frazzled to someone like Akeno and he couldn't work out why that was...no, maybe it was because he had just been told that his old life was over, and now that he was a Devil, something that might be against the normal human way of thinking.

It would probably be jarring for anyone who came across such a thing.

To be told that, it must be life changing.

* * *

Takato had rushed home, to grab a few thing, for the meeting ahead.

He wasn't an idiot, he wasn't going to go into a Devils nest without some protection.

Grabbing his school bag, he grabbed a knife, a can of flammable hairspray and a lighter as well that he had. Then he went into his bedroom.

"At least they hadn't come here..."

Takato muttered to himself, and went through his bedroom.

Going to the side of his desk, he flipped a self made switch in the desk, that revealed a hidden compartment.

"Heh, it seems that those gifts Iri-chan gave me years ago are gonna help me out now. Never thought I'd need them like this though..."

He mumbled to himself, looking at the desk full of different holy objects. He himself didn't consider the fact that he would ever truly need them. But a friend had given them to him a long time ago, and he kept them for keeping them sake, since they came from a friend.

He picked up a cross…

But as soon as he did, he felt his hand burn, so he dropped it immediately.

"Aah...damn...so, I am a Devil..."

Nearby, there was a cloth, so he picked that up, wrapping around the cross, and held it. This, didn't affect him. He was glad, and put it into his bag.

He picked up some other items, and then he looked at the holy water.

"Does holy water go off?"

Muttering, he shrugged his shoulders, and thanked the girl he knew a long time ago deep within his heart.

Even if the circumstances hadn't called for such a thing, he knew that he would have to protect himself now.

Once finished, he went to stand up, when he looked at the images he had on his bedside table. He had a few, a few people that were important to him once. One was him, and a little girl with brown hair, another was of him and a silver haired girl, another was with him and a bunch of people and another was of him and a kind old woman with other pictures around of important people to him.

Focusing in on that one, tears began to fall from his eyes.

"Devils don't go to Heaven, do they Obaa-chan…? I'm never going to see you or anyone again...my friends...you...no one..." His eyes went towards the silver haired girl, and hiccuped, as he sobbed. "You're never going to love me as a Devil either..."

His head hit the bed that was beside him, and he sat there, silently crying at the now existence he had.

As a Devil, what prospects did he have?

He didn't even get to be with his loved ones anymore…

He was alone in the world, and didn't have the chance to have an afterlife, if one even existed.

He, didn't know anymore.

* * *

Sitting in class, Ise looked towards the place that Takato usually sat, and saw that he wasn't there. Even as class began, he hadn't come, and she was worried for the young girl. The fact that he wasn't there, she felt worried for him.

" _Takato, where have you gone…? What's going through your mind…?_ "

She thought to herself, watching the place that Takato sat.

however, soon, he did come into the classroom.

"Miyamoto-kun, you are very late. I hope you have a good explanation."

Takato smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry Sensei, it wont happen again. I, got injured, and had to go to hospital. See?" He held up his hand and it showed a cut. Surprised, the Sensei lowered her eyes. "I would have called, but I had to get it taken care of."

"A-Ah, I see. It does look quite the wound. Yes, please sit down."

Takato nodded in thanks, and moved to sit down.

Ise watched the boy move, and looked at his hand. It did look very harsh and real.

But as he walked past her, she saw that it was...peeling?

Yes, it was peeling off a little bit, and underneath was normal skin.

That confused her even more than ever, and she didn't get a few things.

Takato however, saw Ise, and offered her a smile.

"Hey, Ise-san."

"Y-Yeah, hey...about this morning..."

She couldn't finish as the Sensei was glaring at them.

She decided to save it for herself for the moment and would bring it up when she could, that's all she could do right now.

* * *

As class finished, Takato and Ise looked at one another, as the class was moving to go out of the room. Ise, unable to hold back, walked closer to Takato, and sat down on his desk. Offering a sly smile, she looked down at him.

"About that wound..."

"Fake." He revealed dryly, and peeled it off. "Just a gag Halloween thing, good thing it looks real huh. Needed a good reason to be late."

Ise chuckled quietly, glad he genuinely wasn't hurt.

"Takato, about this morning and all, what happened with Gremory-senpai and all..."

"Yes, that's right. I'm sorry about bailing like that Ise-san, I was a little freaked out this morning, I shouldn't have left so abruptly."

Ise waved her hand, while blushing slightly.

"No, no, it's fine. Besides, I got an eyeful to last me a little while. It surely was a treat~"

Takato's cheeks tinged pink as the young woman made lewd noises towards him, and her eyes were dangling down onto his hips. He knew what she was referring too, and he felt his cheeks turn slightly red at the feeling.

"Y-You're such a pervert Ise-san, you looked at me like that when I was caught off guard...it's that damn Gremory-senpai's fault for this, she has caused trouble once more. But, even then Ise-san, before the day out...erm, the date ended, I did have the best day, it was quite enjoyable."

Ise scratched the back of her head, remembering what happened during the date, and how he made her feel. Even if it was just a friendship thing from him, it was quite the wonderful feeling that he did treat her like a proper girl, and saw past her perversion and got to know the real Isane.

"Y-Yeah, I'll never forget it, Takato."

"Fufu, when did we become so familiar that not even an honorific needs to be used?"

Takato lightly teased the girl, and couldn't help but poke the young girls reddening cheek.

"A-Ah! That's just….mehehehe, I am sorry about that and all, I just thought after everything we've been through together, it would be fine..."

Takato smiled softly, and then shrugged his shoulders.

"It's okay with me, I remember what happened when I was stabbed. You cried for me, Ise-san. Truly, you're a weird girl. You could have gotten away, but you chose to stay beside me, and tried to help me. I don't understand why you did."

"Eeeh, did it need explaining? We were on a date, and you did all that to protect me..." Ise's hand lightly cupped his own that rested on the table, the pair held redness on their cheeks. "It was one of the manliest...no, the manliest thing that anyone has ever done for me before. Thank you, Takato."

It was times like this that Isane truly shone. Under all the perverted acts she did, she was a genuinely lovely person. And Takato could always see that. The fact that she was as kind and caring as she was, he almost forgot that he was a Devil for a few seconds.

But it still echoed in his mind that he would always be a Devil now.

"A-Ah, don't say such things Ise-san, I'll blush."

"Hehe, that's fine you're so adorable when you blush~"

She sang out, and actually, Takato thought that she was flirting with him.

Also, he couldn't understand why she seemed to be okay with the fact that she was a Devil. He was sure she knew now. But she still seemed like the cheery Isane that he always knew. Heck, even a little more freer than he knew she was.

But why that was, he didn't know, it was a complete mystery to someone like him that she would be totally okay with any of this, while he was slightly freaking out inside due to what he was now, and how he was going to get through life.

"Either way Ise-san, I am genuinely happy that you're okay. I was so worried...in a weird way, Gremory-senpai answered my wish."

"Wish?"

Ise didn't know what he was talking about.

So he clued her in.

"Yes, that's right, Ise-san. I wished that you would be saved."

Ise's heart skipped a beat.

He, wished for her to be safe?

To be saved?

"R-Really? You wished for my own safety?"

"...It was my fault you got into a situation like that. It tore me up that you were going to die because of me, I couldn't take it. Thinking back now, it seemed crazy, but now that I am thinking about it, if I didn't make that wish, maybe we wouldn't be here."

"Haha! It seems like you saved us both Takato!"

Becoming more bold, her arms wrapped around his neck, and her large breasts pushed against his face. Even more than before, his cheeks danced with the colour red. But she didn't care, and pushed his face into her surprisingly large cleavage.

The girls that liked Takato watched on and gave narrow eyes.

"She even thinks to hug him like that…?"

"Ewwww, the Prince can't be hugged by her like that..."

"Who does she think she is?"

Having heard the words of the various people, Takato didn't like it, so he hugged her back. Isane couldn't be more surprised, but she didn't care, and held onto the young man's body as well. She was going to get as much as she could. If he chose to be affectionate. She definitely was going to receive the affection right back.

"I am glad you're okay, Ise-san. I'm glad that if one thing good came out of that, is that you didn't die."

Ise felt the beat erupt in her heart.

Like the world was standing still.

It didn't matter.

He didn't care.

All that did matter was the fact that he was saying sweet words to her.

And that caused her feelings to only intensify.

"T-Takato, saying such words to me, you truly are trying to make me fall for you."

"Whaaa? N-No, I wasn't! I was just-"

Ise giggled a rather sweet and perverted giggle at the same time.

"It's fine, my hero."

"Don't call me that Ise-san, I'm not anyone's hero."

Ise, to his ever surprise, shook her head, and showed a resolute face.

"No, you are my hero, Takato. You saved me from dying...alone, I died with you, and I am alive because of you. Thank you, Takato, I truly do...I am glad that if I was going to die...it was beside you, and no one else..."

Maybe it was corny, she didn't care.

All that she did care for was how he received her feelings.

And knowing that she was expressing such feelings, Takato's hand eclipsed her own and held onto it, not caring what others said. He pulled Ise's desk closer to his own so she could sit down, and the pair held one another's hands in the classroom, for the people who liked either of them, it was devastating to say the least.

"You're...holding my hand, Takato..."

"Hehe, you did it with mine when we were on our date, right Ise-san~?"

Ise shyly looked away, and Takato smiled gently, glad that at least, he still could act like a normal person as a Devil.

* * *

That afternoon, after class had finished, Ise, and Takato looked at one another with a small smile. Aika, who had seen everything that happened today, walked closer to them, and bent down towards Isane's level.

"Why is it that you're acting as if you and Takato-kun there are seeing one another?"

Takato, thanks to his now Devil hearing, could hear the conversation and listened in.

"Fufu, well, I've seen it Aika."

"Huh? Seen what?"

Ise's smile turned even more perverted, and gestured to Takato subtly.

"I've seen 'it' up close."

"N-No freaking way! You've seen 'it'?! What was 'it' like?! Is it as big as I thought!?"

"Hahaha, it was even bigger than you imagined!"

"No way! You're lying! You couldn't have seen it after a single date!"

"It's true, I saw it! The naughty part of Takato!"

"Wait! You're even calling him 'Takato' now!?"

Isane couldn't help the sly smile on her face, while Takato held bemusement.

"That's right, he said that I could, so I am going to do that now! And we've held hands, and everything! We almost kissed as well!"

Takato thought that was stretching it a bit, since they never went for the kiss. Well, he never did. She might have tried, but he wouldn't have, as he was unsure of a few things right now.

"You can't be telling the truth! That's got to be a lie!"

"It isn't! I've seen everything! His small butt! His huge penis! Everything! His tight hips as well! And his chest! And his stomach! All of it was a sight for me to behold! I couldn't even make this up either! I am such a lucky woman! Even if I never see it again, it is forever burned into my mind and my soul about this now!"

Aika looked completely devastated, but Takato couldn't help but be amused by what she was saying. It sounded so funny to his ears. Even though he did feel embarrassed that she was speaking about his private parts at all.

However, that ended when Yumi walked into the room. For the males, the Princess of the school was a very lovely sight to see.

"Aaah, Takato-kun and-"

"What do you want?"

Ise shot at Yumi who looked troubled on how to respond.

"Ise-san, be nice, Kiba-san hasn't done anything wrong."

Ise was ticked off, she didn't like Takato defending Yumi at all.

"Grrr! Takato, don't defend her! She's a big offender!"

"Offender of what?"

Ise grumbled something but even Yumi and Takato couldn't work out what she was saying.

Yumi then looked towards Takato.

"Erm, Takato-kun, Buchou sent me towards you and Hyoudou-san here so I could bring you to the Occult Club Room. Would you please follow me?"

"...Even you Kiba-san? You're under Gremory-senpai as well?"

It saddened him, that even a supposed friend of his, was a Devil.

"Y-Yes, that's right...I'm sorry, for not telling you Takato-kun. It wasn't my intention or anything, but since you were...I couldn't say anything. Truthfully, I didn't want you to become involved in this sort of life."

From her words, Takato could believe them.

That she truly was sorry for lying to him.

But, he still was hurt, that for so long they knew one another, he was being lied too every single day.

"...It's fine, I'm learning a lot about a lot of people recently."

Yumi could hear the hurt, and upset that was within his voice.

But, she didn't know what she was going to do after this.

"W-Well, would you like to follow after me, please?"

"Sure, I want to find out a few things." Ise didn't look like she wanted to follow after Yumi, so Takato stuck out his hand. "Ise-san, lets go and find out what we are, okay?"

"...I suppose."

Ise took Takato's hand (mostly because she just wanted to) and followed after Yumi. Ise also noticed that Yumi's jealousy slightly spiked when their hands came into contact with one another's, and she enjoyed that feeling. That she, Ise, could make the Princess of the school, jealous of many different things.

They walked towards the Old School Building. Whispers of Ise, and Takato hand holding goes through the corridors as they walked. Takato's mind was too preoccupied by what was going on to even take notice, and he also held his bag on his shoulder as well, just in case anything went down south quickly.

Surrounded by trees, they ended up at the path to the Occult Club's school building. The abandoned building that wasn't ever used by anyone other than the Occult Club. Now thinking about it, Takato saw it as quite the cover.

Being researchers of the paranormal to the school, while being paranormal themselves.

It made perfect sense.

However, as they walked, those red eyes were looking out of the first floor window once more.

The eyes, focused in on Takato, and he sensed it.

He didn't get why he could, but he could feel the eyes of the red on him.

Looking swiftly to the building...he didn't see anything.

He paused his body and inspected the area that he thought that he was being looked upon.

When noticing that he was fluttering his eyes, Ise stopped as well, and walked backwards.

"Is something wrong Takato?"

Takato looked at the window once more, and Yumi did the same thing as well, and didn't see anything, but knew something.

"Takato-kun, did you see something?"

"Oh...each time I walk past here, I swear someone would be watching me."

Yumi's eyes displayed a slight bit of panic.

"O-Oh, it must be your imagination Takato-kun. Don't worry, it is all right now. Lets go inside, and you can have some answers."

Takato's eyes darted to the young girls eyes, and saw that she seemed to be a little bit worried.

"Is something wrong Kiba-san?"

"W-Why would there be?"

"You're looking nervous. Tell me, what's wrong?"

Yumi shook her head.

"Really. There's nothing wrong Takato-kun, we should be going. Buchou is going to be here soon."

"Soon? She's not here yet?"

Yumi giggled awkwardly, and just said "She's getting a few things ready." before walking to the old school building.

"Come on Takato, lets find something's out."

"Yeah, lets."

Takato followed after with Ise.

However, once Takato looked away from the window, the same red eyes looked back towards him once more. Takato felt the eyes on him. It was cold, piercing. But he couldn't look. If he did, he would swear that he would be going crazy.

Waking inside, Yumi said "Follow me," and walked to the left. On the walls, there were a number of complicated seals on the walls. Walking through narrow corridors, Takato thought it was overly complicated for an old building.

But they found stairs, and walked up them.

As they did, Takato felt the eyes following him once more.

He felt like they were watching him from behind.

But they couldn't, right?

They couldn't be following him and yet, they were. Somehow, they truly were following him and he didn't even know what he was going to do now.

"Right, there's something following us."

"What!?"

Ise panicked, while Yumi waved her hands in a calming manner.

"Takato-kun, you're imagining things."

"No, I'm freaking not! I feel it, there's something behind us!"

Yumi walks back briefly, and looks behind Takato. He didn't know if she was being genuine or not, but she did have a look.

"There's nothing here Takato-kun. Maybe it is because it's an old building, maybe you think there's something following us?"

Takato didn't believe it, he knew there was something going on.

"If you say so...but, I'm sure that there's something following us..."

While looking wry, he continued onwards.

* * *

Finally, they reached a door up the stairs. It looked to be quite a magnificent type of door. It seemed to be made from something other than normal wood. But Takato didn't know what kind of wood, it just didn't register to him. And he looked to the side, seeing next to the door the words [Occult Research Club] while Takato looked on through unsure eyes.

"So...why is there a sign outside?"

"What do you mean Takato-kun?"

Yumi asked innocently, but Takato pulled closer.

"Because, you all know it is your club, no one else is gonna come here unless you bring them. So, who is the sign for?"

"You know, I've never thought about it. I suppose it's just there for fashion."

"Some fashion." Growled Ise beside Takato. "By the way, Kiba. Mind stepping back away from Takato?"

"E-Eh? What do you mean Ise-san?"

"You know, you're always flirting with Takato here, maybe he doesn't like it."

"B-But, I don't do that."

Yumi shot back at the accusation, and Ise went to respond, but Takato got between them, and pointed at the door.

"In here, Buchou's club meets in here, right? The one you call Buchou anyway."

"Yes, you're right Takato-kun, let us go inside."

Takato and Ise waited with bated breaths as the door opened.

Slowly, but surely, the door did open and revealed the interior.

There are weird signs and words in every area of the classroom. The floor. The walls and the ceiling. They are all covered with weird signs. And the one which stands out the most is the circle drawn at the centre of the room. It looks like a magic-circle that takes up most of the space in this room. But the symbols didn't mean a thing to Takato, nor Ise. They just looked like witchcraft, or magic, or something. Even in the corners, there were some tables and chairs, and at the back, there was a semi large desk fit for a teacher, or a person who was in charge with a chair behind him. To the left and right, there were a few couches.

"Nice...Occult stuff, going heavy with the sacrificial stuff huh."

"Hmmm?"

Takato points to the side where it was shown 'something' was in a bag.

"If you tell me a body is inside..."

"No, don't be silly Takato-kun. That's just some creature that Buchou likes. It is a delicacy among the Devils."

"Great, and it is bleeding...freshly killed?"

Yumi chuckled nervously, and quickly wiped the blood away.

"No, it isn't anything really. Buchou's dinner, fresh from the butchers."

"Don't they usually freeze those things?"

"This is very fresh."

Yumi responded to Ise who asked.

Takato, shuddered and looked around the room, and saw that on the couch, there was a small girl. A loli girl at that, with white hair, and her eyes were like fresh gold, and yet, they were sharp like a cats as well.

She was eating some chocolate, and Ise had moved closer, drooling.

"No, none for you perverted Senpai."

The girl slapped Ise's hand away and she made a whine.

"That's not nice."

"...Neither is spying on the boys."

"Fufu, she got you Ise-san~"

Takato chuckled out, Ise turning back to him with a pout.

"Takato! She wont even give me any! How rude, right?"

"Well, they're her sweets, we can get some later or something, right?"

"Yeah, you're right..."

Takato looked on at the young girl who ate her food. Her eyes wouldn't leave his form, and he felt odd inside of himself.

"Is, something wrong?"

The young loli shook her head, and didn't say anything but did watch on with keen and interested eyes.

Takato murmured "Okay..." and looked around. Even though he was worried, he also found it rather fascinating if nothing else. His eyes then went towards Koneko and a mischievous grin appeared on his face.

He walked over, and produced a lolly.

"A lolly, for the loli. Get it?"

The white haired loli blinked.

She did it again.

She did it for the third time, and took the lolly from him.

"I want the lolly, but that was a terrible joke."

Takato's sweat dropped from his head.

"...I thought that it was funny. Loli, lolly, it sounds so similar that...whatever. My jokes are funny."

The young girl gave Takato a rather strange, yet slightly bemused look.

"Senpai, you're odd."

"Yes, so I've been told many times."

Takato muttered under his breath.

"By the way, Hyoudou-san, Takato-kun. That was Koneko Toujou-chan, she's a first year."

Yumi introduced her, and Koneko nodded her head.

"...Pleased to meet you weirdly fun Senpai, and not pleased to meet you perverted Senpai."

"Hey! I'm your Senpai! Show respect!"

Ise growled while Koneko just blankly stared on.

Takato chuckled awkwardly, placing his hands on Ise's shoulders.

"Calm down Ise-san, it's alright."

Ise used this excuse to wrap her arms around his neck, and fall against him. He awkwardly held onto her back, and petted the back of her head. She snuggled against the crook of his neck, using all of the chances to herself.

Her eyes also shot blades for Yumi who looked troubled on what to do next.

"Ufufu, Yumi-chan, it seems that Hyoudou-chan there is taking advantage of Miyamoto-kun's kindness~"

Suddenly, Akeno's voice rang out. Takato looked towards her who was currently stood near some tea as well. Her eyes danced with bemusement, and her body was twitching for some reason. Since he was stood with his back to her, he couldn't see where she was looking, but wherever it was, it wasn't his top half.

"...She totally is."

Koneko added into the conversation, biting her food.

Ise would dispute that, but they were right, and she didn't want to let go, so she didn't say anything and just held onto him.

"That's apart of the perverted girls charm~ But, to have Miyamoto-kun all to yourself, you're a bad girl Hyoudou-chan." Akeno walked closer, and showed a grin on her face. "By the way, it seems you have come as well, Miyamoto-kun? Have you decided to be a good boy today…?" Her body got close, so close that he could feel her large breasts on his body, Ise growled but Akeno didn't care. "Or, do you want to be a bad boy? I like, punishing my bad boys."

"Eeeeh!" Takato pulled away, Akeno giggling away, Ise felt sad that she wasn't in his embrace anymore. "N-No, I'm good, don't need the Devils punishment."

"But, I want too~ I want to put you over my knee, and give your butt a spanking~ Or maybe you could do that to me fufufu~"

Takato made an X with his arms.

"Access denied!"

Akeno ran a hand up her breast, he was sure that she was teasing him. Her fingers brushed against her breast, and because it was so large, his eyes were drawn there. Akeno, knowing that he seemed to like her chest, made it a clear point to speak with her chest outwards.

"Now, now, simmer down Miyamoto-kun, don't be a bad boy. You're the first boy that's ever graced us here. It would be sad if you didn't come to me, and we hold one another, would it? Or maybe, I should give you a spanking fufufufu~ I've never spanked a boy before, care to be my subject partner?"

While her words and body were sexy, the way that he took it was frightening. He shook his head, as the door opened, revealing Rias there who looked to be puffing away as if she had done something fantastic and whimsical.

"S-Sorry I'm late, I've finished my duties now."

"Where have you been?"

Ise promptly asked the young red head, who inhaled a good lung of oxygen.

"I had a few errands to run, but it seems that everyone is here. Now, if you'd like to sit down, I'll begin explaining a few things. That's what you came here for, right?"

"Well, I came here to know if there's a way to reverse the Devils procedure."

Rias drew a blank face.

"Eh? What?"

"I said, is there a way to turn back to being a human?"

"Well, no. You're a Devil now, you can't change back."

Takato inhaled once more, and felt his eyes burning slightly.

The thought of never turning back.

He didn't even realize he had been sat down and Ise was hugging his arm as well. Yumi sat beside him on the other side to Ise's ire, and Akeno sat down with Rias on the opposing couch as well. Finally Koneko sat down behind Takato and the others, seemingly keeping out of the conversation all together.

"Now that you've sat down, let us begin. First of all, what happened to you yesterday, happened."

"S-So, we were killed by that winged bastard with the small dick then?"

"How do you know he has a small….erm, thing?"

Rias asked with an embarrassed face.

"Fufu, he had too because he wasn't very flattering at all."

Takato looked curiously towards Ise who was chuckling perversely. Koneko sighed from behind her, and murmured "Why the pervert…?" in a truly depressing voice that even Takato had to admit was quite depressing.

"Erm...yeah, well, okay. Either way, the person who killed you yesterday was a Fallen Angel, and his name is Dohnaseek."

"He killed us...he said something about having something inside of us..."

Takato muttered, trying to come to terms with the fact that he was a Devil now. Before, at least he had a little hope that he could be returned to a human. But now, he knew that he wouldn't be able to be brought back either. That depressed him more than anything else that had happened to him...well, not entirely true.

"That's right. To cut it short, the Devils, the Angels, and the Fallen Angels have been at war with one another for a long time now. And now, we're in a stalemate of sorts. So, we are on a camels….camels...yes, we're on the back of those dreaded creatures, the straw, and if it breaks..."

"Eeeeh, I don't understand what you're trying to say!"

Ise cried out, so Takato, who had been following it pretty well, gave a summary.

"Basically, she's saying that we shouldn't pick fights with the Fallen Angels, or the Angels, and hopefully, they'll leave us alone, right Senpai?"

Rias nodded her head.

"Basically, if they have common sense. Causing a war is the last thing that we'd want."

"But again, why did they come here exactly? Why for us? What's inside of us that they wanted?"

"Your Sacred Gear's."

"Sacred Gear's..."

It was a foreign word to Takato.

But, he felt like he had heard it before.

He couldn't remember where he had heard it though.

"Yes, that's right. For special people, only a select few humans can wield them, or rather, are born with them."

"No, no, no! Senpai! I'm sorry, I'm an idiot, and I don't understand what's going on!"

Because she was confused, Ise had to speak up. Takato, who had been following, this time didn't say anything and only looked on with a weird gaze.

Yumi then speaks up.

"Sacred Gear is an irregular power that is bestowed to certain humans. For example, most of the people whose names are recorded in history are said to be possessors of a Sacred Gear. They used the power of their Sacred Gear to record their name in history."

"Presently, there are people who possess Sacred Gears within their bodies. You know those people who play an important role worldwide? Most of those people possess a Sacred Gear."

Akeno continues after Yumi, and then Rias finishes it off.

"Most of the Sacred Gears have functions that are only usable in the human society. But there are exceptional Sacred Gears that are a threat to us, the Devils, and Fallen Angels. Now-"

"Before that." Takato interrupted. "Gremory-senpai, why did you reincarnate me?"

"Well, because..."

"Because of my Sacred Gear, right?" Rias didn't say anything. "This Sacred Gear thing that is inside of me, is the reason you brought me, and Ise-san here back from the dead, right?" Again, Rias didn't say anything. "I've read online about Devils."

"Well, you shouldn't really trust everything you read online. I mean, look at the book Twilight, no Vampire sparkles."

"And you know this because….?"

Rias adopted a small blush on her cheeks due to the embarrassment she felt.

"B-Because I happen to know a Vampire."

"Great, so not only Devils, but Vampire's exist as well. What's next? A freaking Dragon?"

"Well actually..."

"Okay, forget I asked." Deflecting from that, Takato breathed in and out. "Why did you save me?"

"Didn't you already ask that?"

Rias curiously asked, but Takato stood up.

"I asked for Ise-san to be saved, I never asked for myself to be saved."

Rias and the others looked on in confusion.

"...Why does it sound like you're depressed that you were saved?"

"You turned me into a Devil. Once Devils die, they can't go to Heaven, right?" Rias sadly nods. "So...I'm never going to see my loved ones again. I'm never going to see my Obaa-chan again...the people that cared, and loved me...and I am a Devil, an evil creature."

"We're not all evil."

Rias defended, but Takato ran his hands through his hair, and breathed hard.

"Even then, you made me into a Devil. I never said that I wanted that. Maybe some people are cool with beings servants to a Devil, but I'm not one of them. You had no right to deny me an afterlife, and force me into slavery."

"Hold on a second."

Takato looked Rias directly in the eye, and he showed a depressed face, she could swear that even tears might be forming.

"You don't understand, do you? This morning, you told me that I am your servant, I'm a Devil, and now you're saying I was killed because I had something inside of me that the Fallen Angels wanted to get rid of along with Ise-san, and you can't guarantee me that I or she wont be attacked again by the Fallen Angels. If I came to you, and said "You're my servant now, you're a Devil as well. Heaven, nope, you're not going there, you can't ever see your loved ones again. By the way Fallen Angels, and possibly Angels might try and kill you again for something you have no control over." how would you take it? Because I think I'm doing pretty well under the circumstances. I'm not screaming, I'm not lashing out angrily, I'm...confused about my life now. I'm terrified of what my life is now, and what it means to be a Devil, and a slave to someone I don't even know."

Rias' eyes went down towards the ground sadly.

She hadn't considered that he wouldn't want to be brought back. And what he said, were valid points. Thinking about it normally, what he said made sense, and if she was in his shoes, she probably would be freaking out as well, so she could understand the confusion that was going on inside.

Takato shook his head, and walked towards the door.

"Takato, wait!"

Ise tried to stop him, but he paused.

"Ise-san, I'm glad you're alive, your parents would be glad as well. For me though, I...this isn't a life I would want. I hope that it is for you, and I hope you are happy. I didn't think that it would turn out like this, I didn't know that you'd turn into a Devil, and if you didn't want that, I am sorry about what happened, and if you're fine with it, I'm happy for you...but, I'll never see Obaa-chan again now. That's the only comfort I ever had. I have to go now, and think for a while."

Takato walked to the door, and Rias walked closer.

"Wait a second, you can't just walk away. We have things we need to..." Suddenly, with it wrapped in cloth, Takato pulled out a cross, and pointed it at Rias. "Aaaaah!" Rias backed away at the sight of the cross, and wondered why he was able to hold it, even with a cloth, as well as he was doing. "Why do you have a cross!?"

"Protection. I read about Devils, and their weaknesses. Seems like the internet wasn't fully lying. It seems like crosses aren't your friend, I've also got some holy water as well. So, don't follow me. Let me be alone and think about what's happening with my life now. What you've turned me into...the prospect of never being able to go to Heaven...I'll never see them again..."

Takato finished off weak, and walked out of the room.

"Buchou, should we go after him?"

Akeno looked on and wondered, Rias shook her head.

"No...leave him alone for now. I didn't think I...did I do the wrong thing…? Even though I brought him back...maybe I..."

"I'm glad you did." Ise spoke up, surprising Rias, and the others. "If you hadn't, and only saved me, I wouldn't have forgiven you, and I know it would have been the same if you only saved him and left me to die. But you saved him...he'll eventually come around. Haha, it's Takato, he always bounces back."

"My, you have such faith in him."

Rias couldn't help but notice, Isane showed a slight smile.

"Because I've seen Takato have setbacks as well, he always comes back from it. He'll be fine."

Isane seemed to truly believe that eventually, Takato would be okay. But she had to admit that he did look rather down when she saw him.

* * *

Taking a walk seemed to be for the right business right now.

He needed time to think, to think about many things.

Being a Devil, it seemed like it was nonsense.

And now, that he was...how could he even ever think about his loved ones again…?

He truly wished that a certain someone would come back, as he was really needing her presence right now.

She always seemed to know when it was right, and wrong.

Always, when she was with him, he seemed to be a happier person.

But now…

Being a Devil, returning to nothingness.

As he walked by the park, he remembered when he had died. The same place seemed undisturbed. He thought that it would at least show a little disturbance, but no, nothing at all. That's what shocked him...then he thought about the Devils, and how they cleaned it up probably, it made sense to him.

Sitting down at the fountain, he looked down into it, and saw his reflection.

"What am I going to do Obaa-chan…? I'm a Devil now...I wont ever see you again...I wont ever be able to tell you how sorry I am...and now, maybe she wont ever want to look at the Devil me ever again...can Devils and humans be friends…? Be in love...?"

He was glad no one was around, as it would look odd for the boy to speak to himself like he was.

But he wouldn't care either way.

His eyes shed a single tear, which rippled in the water.

It went through the entire body of water, and he couldn't help but wipe his eye.

"Awwwww, that's so adorable. A Devil crying."

Takato's eyes widened, turning to the back of him, and saw Raynare (who he believes is Yuuma) standing there. This time, she wore a BDSM outfit. It showed off everything that she had. Her curves, her large breasts, and her slim waist as well.

"Go away...I know you're apart of those Fallen Angels."

Raynare's eyes sharpened.

"And I know you've been turned into a Devil. I can sense it. So, Dohnaseek didn't even end you, huh. It seems that the Devils in this town had even brought you back. Damn, what is your Sacred Gear? That's all the Devils care for, you know?"

"Yeah, whatever. That's the least of my worries."

Raynare's eyes fluttered slightly.

"Fucking hell, you sound super depressed. What's wrong with you? You're alive...well, for the moment anyway."

"You don't care about me, so even if I told you, you'd only laugh anyway."

Raynare rolled her eyes, as Takato looked to the left hand side.

Seeing that there was a path there, he thought about making a break for it.

"Maybe I would like to know? It would be for my amusement, you know? You already had me hit by a car, and another car."

"Too bad a third car didn't hit you, and a fourth car."

Takato snickered out, Raynare's eyes sharpened harshly.

"So, you've got your wise cracks even now? Heh, you wont have them forever, you know?"

"Probably, who knows how many wise cracks I can think of. There's only a little bit of things that can be done. So, if you aren't going to-"

Raynare formed a spear of light, and threw it at him. At that moment, instincts kicked in, and his body moved to the side. Somehow, he felt a little faster, and stronger, and he could see the spear. Even then, his arm was still cut by the spear of light and the poisonous light seeped into the wound, causing an "Aaaaaaah!" to escape his mouth.

Raynare pulled closer.

"I'm a Fallen Angel, light is a specialty of mine. I can form very sturdy and strong spears of my light, and they are very effective against Devils. So even if you try and run away, it wont work, so you might as well stop trying."

Takato got into a fighting position, even if he had a wound, he wasn't going to go down easily.

Raynare chuckled light heartedly.

"Funny, a Devil for a day and you think you can take on the world?"

"I'm no chump Fallen Angel. You can't silence me with your words and other things. Even your light as well, eat it or something because I am not going to be dying again today."

Raynare summoned two spears of light in her hand, and threw them to the sides of Takato. He pulled back as Raynare moved closer. Using her fluttery wings, she pulled closer, and aimed a sword of light at Takato's neck.

"Dohnaseek said you knew how to fight, so I am not taking chances. Tch, stupid Dohnaseek, he thinks he is so fucking cool, you know? Been there have you?"

"Most definitely."

He muttered as Raynare began going on a tangent.

"Exactly, ugh, Dohnaseek is such a..."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Raynare was still going on her tangent, and he by now was sat at the fountain, having a bored look on his face, his hands were open and his chin rested on them, his elbows on his knees.

"...And then he has the nerve to be like "Azazel-sama doesn't matter!" I mean, what the fuck!? It is Azazel-sama! You can't deny him! He's our leader, and he's obsessed with Kokabiel! Sure, Kokabiel-sama is also a leader, but he's no Azazel-sama! He's so cool and charismatic and lovely, and beautiful and everything that Kokabiel-sama simply isn't! You know!?"

Raynare continued on, and on and on...

Takato thought " _Just kill me and get it over with already._ " as he sat there, feigning interest in what she was saying.

Raynare, in the middle of her ranting, noticed that Takato wasn't listening, and was now eating and drinking cola.

"Oi! I'm speaking here! Listen to me now! Where did you get the cola!?"

"What…?" He looked up to see Raynare's sharp eyes on him. "Oh, sorry, I was thinking of something else, what were you saying? This cola is nice huh, while you were speaking, I got some from that vending machine over there."

He pointed to the side.

Raynare became livid.

"You fucking what!? I've been talking about my life story and you're like "Oh, I'm so cool I don't have to listen and drink cola!" fucking Bishounen-sama's, I have half a mind to end you right now!"

"Your petty problems can be solved by yourself, you can't just sit back and watch things happen."

"You don't know anything about me!"

"Are you sure? Because for the last..." He looked at his watch. "Twenty five minutes now, I've got to know how you fell from Heaven, how you fell in love with this Azazel, and how you don't like your friend Dohnaseek even though he's more powerful than you, your words not mine, and you think Kalawarner, whoever the hell that is, is a stuck up cow, and Mittelt is a useless loli. After that, I just lost interest to be honest with you. I could write a book about your life, because you even described what your favourite food is and where you like to sleep, and what side of the bed! What do you want from me exactly?"

Raynare's eyes rapidly blinked, trying to comprehend what the hell just happened.

"I want someone to vent on!"

"Well, vent then, because you're gonna kill me soon, right? Like your Fallen Angel buddy?"

Raynare showed a superior smile.

"But of course. But before you die, you should know about your killer."

"Well, I didn't know about the first one, so why should I learn about the second? You think your life is crappy, you can change it. My options, are, be a slave of a red headed Devil, and live my life out as a Devil which I don't even know what that means, and not have any prospect of going to Heaven to meet up with my loved ones again, or to die for something I had no control over! I didn't ask for this damn Sacred Gear! Yet, I was killed over it! I don't even know what it does! What possible threat could someone like me be to you people?! Come on, tell me! Because, I don't get why you people decided to kill Ise-san and myself! Because we had Sacred Gears!? What's so special about my Gear huh?! Tell me because I don't freaking know anymore! You wanna compare terrible situations, well I think I've got you beat! You can do something about yours, what choice do I have?! Slavery or death from either you, or something else! Come on, tell me!"

Raynare was taken aback.

She hadn't expected him to blow up like that.

He always seemed so gentle, and shy.

Yet, it was like his world...no, it was completely flipped on his head. A normal person wouldn't be able to suddenly accept it, and she could see why he was freaking out the way he was. In a way, she could see that he was kinda right about their situations. She wasn't a slave to anyone, she was a free agent for the most part. She belonged to the Fallen Angels, but she wasn't tied down to anyone truly.

"...Well, can't deny that you've got a shittier situation than I have."

"Exactly, so leave me alone."

Raynare's face dropped into a small smirk, as a spear of light formed around her hand.

"Well, I could, but it seems you're miserable, I can put you out of your misery."

"Sorry, don't feel like dying again."

Takato released a sigh, as he pulled out the cross, and held it up to Raynare.

Raynare gave it a bemused look.

"Not a Devil, so the whole cross, not gonna work."

"Yeah, I thought so." Takato threw the cross in the air, Raynare gave it a look. "I have this instead!" Suddenly, Takato whips out a knife, and with precise throwing ability, he launches it for Raynare's shoulder. "Have that!"

Raynare looks down in time, and deflects the knife with her spear of light, only for Takato to get closer to the young girl, and deliver a fist strike to Raynare' face. She tried to move out of the way, but the cross came down and Takato grabbed it, launching it into her face, giving her a mild annoyance, but that mild annoyance was all that she needed for his plan to succeed.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Raynare's face bent around his fist, and was sent down to the ground. Takato couldn't believe his strength, he felt stronger than he did as a human. He knew that when he tried that with the Fallen Angel before, he couldn't.

Was Raynare weaker?

No, it seemed like he was stronger.

He was glad that he was as well, because it meant that he had a fighting chance, he wasn't going to go down without a fight.

Takato then pulled out a hairspray and a lighter as well.

"Burn baby burn."

Switching on the lighter, and the hairspray, he unleashed a flame for Raynare. Raynare protected herself by covering herself with the wings that she had. The flames brushed against her wings, and because it was only normal fire, she didn't feel that affected by it.

"Get lost you!"

Raynare flapped her wings hard, and dispelled the flames. When she looked towards Takato, he wasn't there.

Footsteps came from the side, followed by Takato's spinning foot. She moved her arms to block, but he was already close, and received a kick to the face. Raynare let out a small cry and fell over to the ground.

"Have this!"

Raynare watched on as Takato tightened his hand and aimed it downwards, sending it down with a fiery passion.

"No!"

Raynare's sword of light was formed, and she swiped from the ground. Takato moved backwards, but his leg was cut, and the poison of the light entered his system. He stumbled, yet stayed on his feet as well, and routed around in his bag.

Raynare got off the ground, and aimed her sword at him.

"Have this!"

Raynare came slashing down from the right. Takato grimaced, and knew what fighting styles he knew to manoeuvrer his fist to her wrist, and pushed it away, followed with a hard knee entering her torso.

Raynare's surprise grew from the impact, and she was forced to spit out bile. But Raynare didn't quit, and swung her sword for his neck. Moving backwards, the sword past right near his eyes, nearly cutting his eyes out.

Raynare didn't quit, and with a hard flap of her wings, she crossed the distance. Nearing the boy, she aimed her sword at his torso. Takato flipped over the sword, and over her body with his new found Devil powers, landing on the other side of Raynare, and thrusted his elbow as hard as he could backwards.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! You fucking shit!"

Raynare cried out from the impact that she received, forcing her body forwards. She let out a small cry, as Takato spun around and floored her by tripping her up from behind. She fell face down onto the ground, only for Takato to appear above her, and stomp downwards.

"Now, leave me alone!"

Raynare let out a howl, flipping herself over, and showed a dirty grin.

"No more nice girl."

Raynare formed two spears of light, and threw them upwards. At that close range, Takato could have had seconds to move, only for Raynare to capture him with her legs from moving.

"D-Damn!"

Raynare smirked at the sight, seeing Takato's arms be pierced by the light, and because of that, his entire body shook rapidly. He felt himself being sick deep inside of his own soul, but he pulled out the weapons and threw them down to the ground. His hands burned, his arms were smoking, it was so painful, and he was shamelessly bleeding.

But, Raynare noticed that, he wasn't crying.

He didn't shed a single tear, after all the pain his Devil body must be going through.

Either he was rather insane, or he was more determined than ever.

"Hahaha, for a piece of shit Devil like you to give me this much trouble. But you don't cry? That's quite interesting."

Raynare got off the ground, and kicked forward.

"Gwaaaah!"

Takato aimed to defend himself, but even with the defence, his body felt the vibrations of the kick. He hunched over, the poison of the light was eating away at his stamina. The kick was reverberating through his system, and Raynare's dirty smirk was pissing him off.

Raynare grabbed the young boy by the throat, and held him up with her strength alone.

"Dohnaseek killed you like this last time, didn't he?"

"Difference was, last time I was protecting someone, this time, I'm not."

Raynare didn't know what he meant, but then Takato pulled out the holy water, and splashed it in her eyes.

"W-What the fuck?! Water isn't going to affect me!"

"No, maybe not! But this will!"

Raynare wiped her eyes, only for Takato to slam the bottle right into her face. The glass shattered upon impact, where Takato grabbed some shards of the glass, and cut Raynare's face with it, and then rammed one of the shards into her flesh.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! What the fucking hell?!"

"Heh, always have a plan Yuuma-san, always."

Takato pulled out another item from his bag, this time it was a solution she hadn't seen before. Takato mixed it with something else that she didn't understand, and saw that whatever it was that she was seeing being made, looked to be rather dangerous.

"Wh-What the hell is that shit!?"

"You know, you can make dangerous things out of everyday ingredients, if you know how to make it that is."

Raynare glared.

"I-I'm a girl, you can't attack me."

"Normally, I'd agree, I wouldn't attack a defenseless girl, but you and I can both agree that you aren't "Just a girl." can't we? Besides, men, women, same on the battlefield, so don't pull that card with me, because yesterday, I was a human and a Fallen Angel killed me, so isn't that unfair?" Takato held the solution that now was bubbling dangerously. "So, why don't you explode you bitch!"

"Shit!"

Takato jumped back, and threw it at Raynare.

Raynare aimed her sword right towards the solution and threw it, were it was pierced, then it exploded.

"Damn it all to hell!"

Raynare went to protect herself…

But saw that it was just water.

The solution...was water?

She didn't get it.

Why did it fizz and look like it was going to explode exactly?

"Sorry not sorry!"

Takato launched himself close at Raynare's confused state. She only realized too late that he was close, and his foot planted itself into Raynare's face. The force of the kick knocked her backwards, bending her body and shock took over her system.

Then, Takato did a back flip once getting close. Raynare's neck was caught with his legs, wrapping around her.

"Get off me!"

She yelled, as he threw her towards the fountain. Raynare's body crashed through the fountain itself, Takato surprised by his newfound strength. Takato landed on the ground, on his feet, looked briefly at Raynare, knowing that he couldn't take her.

Water drenched Raynare, and she landed on the ground with a small cry escaping her lips.

"Fucking Devil! Thinking you can beat me huh?! That's it, you're fucking..." She looked towards him, only to see that he was taking off as fast as he could. "Oi! You piece of shit! Get back here! It is finally time for your final death! This time it shall be permanent!"

Raynare extended her wings, and flew after the running away Takato.

Because she could fly rather fast, she managed to catch him within a minute.

"Get back here you bastard!"

Raynare aimed her spear at him, throwing it with a precise movement.

Takato jumped forward, the spear piercing behind him as he ran into a street.

Raynare didn't care, and flew after him.

"I wont let you escape!"

Raynare yelled as Takato saw a van coming from the side.

Deciding to take a chance, he jumped over a car, and ran into the street.

Raynare gave chase, her eyes on him, and didn't hear the beeping.

Takato narrowly made it onto the pavement, as Raynare looked to the side, hearing the beeping noise.

"Oh shi-"

Raynare was hit by the van at such speeds that she went flying, her wings going inside of herself as to not draw attention to the fact that she was a supernatural being.

She cried "Iyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" as her body skidded off a car, and landed on the ground so hard that it cracked the ground. Takato grimaced, and ran away at top speeds.

Raynare felt blood trickling down her head from the wound she had received.

"D-Damn it...that fucking Bishounen-sama...this is twice now that that fucker did this to me..."

She stood up, and heard skidding noises.

Turning, she saw two cars skidding to a halt, but they didn't make it in time.

"Fucking hell! Stop you shits!"

She cried, two cars slamming into her body and pinned it to the cars. Screams could be heard, and she knew that she'd have to take care of it. She didn't care about the humans, all she cared about was the wounds that she received, and it was getting progressively worse.

While being wedged between two cars, her eyes caught the sight of Takato in the distance, saluting the young girl like a gentleman and then took off.

Her rage built inside of her, as a man came over.

"M-Miss, are you okay!?"

Raynare turned her murderous eyes towards him.

"Do I look okay to you!? I'm pinned by two cars, and was hit by a truck or a car, I'm not sure! Run now before I become angry you idiot!" The man pulled away, as Raynare lost sight of Takato. "I HATE YOU BISHOUNEN-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Her screams rang out, as people tried to help her.

Raynare, definitely was pissed off.

* * *

Finally, after twenty minutes of running (giving anyone wrong directions if they followed) he finally arrived home. By this point, he was panting, and blood was heavily leaking out of his arms. The wounds were real, and the poisonous light had drained his stamina.

It took all he had to not faint at that moment.

He switched on the light, and this his surprise, he was bombarded by confetti.

"Welcome to the Gremory..." Rias stood there, and saw the wounds on his body. "Ooh crap!"

Rias rushed over as he fell down to the ground. She caught him in her arms, and sat up against the wall.

"...Why are you here?"

"Because you walked off-"

"I get it, because I'm your servant, you have to know where I am."

Rias shook her head.

"Because I was concerned about you. That's why. What the hell happened?"

Rias ended off, Takato being genuinely surprised. What surprised him even more, was the fact that his living room/kitchen had been decorated spectacularly. There were banners that said "Welcome to the Gremory group Takato!" and he even saw that many foods at been laid out, and other things.

It was like it was set up for a party.

It was...sweet.

He could say something about how she had broken into his home to set this up, but he was too drained to even care about that.

More than that, he was nearly overwhelmed at the fact that someone was throwing him, of all people a party. Okay, it was for him to be a Devil, but still, he couldn't remember the last time that anyone had ever done anything for him.

"Hell...yeah, that's right, that's what happened. A Fallen Angel came and decided to finish the job as it were. But not before she decided to give me her life story."

Rias adopted a frown on her face.

"Right, I see. That's how it is, how dare the Fallen Angels touch my adorable servant. For this, if they cross paths with me, they'll surely die."

"G-Geez, what happened to not confronting the Fallen Angels to offset the balance?"

Rias grasped Takato's hand rapidly, and looked into his eyes, and he saw that there...concern within her eyes, and rage. The rage, wasn't for him. But it was for what had happened. Even he could tell that.

"Screw that, my adorable Takato has become injured. They deserve death for this injustice. If I ever catch one, I'll definitely make that person be punished for this."

"S-Since when did I become 'your Takato' exactly? And also, when did I say that you could call me by my first name?"

Rias' fingers brushed over Takato's face, and the expression on her face was rather, sexy. He couldn't deny it. Even he was a guy who was attracted to women, and it didn't help that Rias had large breasts as well, and a curvy body. Even then, it didn't determine his entire. Just because she was attractive, it didn't mean he forgot what had happened to him.

"I thought that it would be fine."

"Well, we aren't familiar enough with one another for such things."

Rias puffed out her cheeks.

"By the way, how did you get away from the Fallen Angel? It is rather impressive."

"I used things that I had to defend myself, a few tricks, and used my head is all."

Rias nodded in understanding, turning her eyes up and down his body. If he didn't know better, he could swear she was checking him out.

"Strip."

"You what!?"

Rias said it once more with her eyes in a neutral position.

"You have to strip, your body is covered in wounds, pretty serious ones. If I don't heal you soon, you could die, again."

"S-So, your healing is stripping me down and, what exactly?"

"I also strip down and we embrace one another in bed while naked, and I'll bathe you in demonic power so your wounds heal."

"Why does it sound like you're trying to have sex with me?"

Rias waved her hand.

"Don't be silly, this is me saving your life. Or, would you prefer to die? Because before, it seemed like you wanted that."

Takato turned his head to the side, and a depressed look appeared on his face.

"...My world has been turned upside down, you can't expect me to be okay with everything here. You told me you are my Master, and I am your servant, how can you expect me to be okay with that from the get go without any context at all? On top of that, don't forget the fact that Fallen Angels keep attacking me."

"Okay yes, I understand the way that it can be misconstrued." Rias looks around and then turns her eyes back to him. "I had noticed, your home is empty. Is it just you?"

"For a few years now, yeah, just me, and occasionally someone else...but, they aren't here right now. Just me most of the time."

"I can see why you're lonely." Rias lifted the boy up by his arm, and wrapped it around herself, helping him to the bedroom. "You know, maybe I didn't explain myself better before. I am your Master yes, but that doesn't mean that I am going to order you to, I don't know, carry my food to me or something. It just means, I am responsible for you, and hope you and I develop a nice close relationship. But I don't expect you to be my mindless weapon. I felt potential in you...but, I wasn't going to do turn you into my servant, because you said, you were happy."

Takato wasn't so sure.

Things were muddled in his mind, he couldn't think straight.

"Really...?"

"Yes, that's why I asked. When I saw you were dying...I felt like I had failed you, because I swore that I wouldn't allow such a fate to happen. For what it is worth, I am, sorry for what happened to you. But, I'll make your life better than what it was, however it was before, it is my promise as your Senpai."

Takato looked down at the ground, running things through his mind.

"Senpai..."

"Yes?"

Takato shook his head, and didn't say anything.

Making it to the bedroom, he sat on the bed, as Rias began taking off her shirt. His eyes glued to her form briefly, before a shy expression appeared on his face, and he turned his head to the side shyly.

"Fueee, you can look. I am your Master, I have stripped in front of all of my peerage."

"I'm a boy! Different rules!"

Rias tilted her head.

"I suppose, I've never had a male servant before. Even then, how different can it be to have a male servant? Well, I could always have you dress up for me~" She played off with a joking tone. Seeing his deadpan look, she gave a chuckle of awkwardness. "That was a joke. Now, take off your clothes Takato."

"Hey I never said you could call me that."

He rasped out shyly.

"You're so cute, Takato. Don't be shy. Ise said it was one of your qualities, and I tend to agree, you're the most cute when you're shy."

Rias snickered, standing up, and dropped her skirt, revealing her panties. His eyes widened, a dark blush running over his face indicated what he was truly feeling right now. Rias placed a hand on her bra, and undid it, revealing her breasts towards him.

"W-What are you doing!?"

"You've seen my breasts before, don't act like that. Come on, take off your clothes. I don't want you to die again, I can't revive you twice."

Takato didn't know.

He didn't want to strip.

But the alternative was, dying.

He didn't want to die either.

So he shyly turned to her.

"...Look away."

"I already saw your-"

"Look away!"

He yelled, causing Rias to giggle "How cute." and did as he asked.

Takato slipped out of his clothes, and got under the covers. He still wasn't sure if this was a true thing. He couldn't get why they had to be naked to do this.

"Are you done?"

"...Y-Yes, I am."

Rias turned back towards him, and shamelessly dropped her panties. He snapped his eyes shut before he could see her vagina, but she found it adorable, and got into the bed.

"I'm under the covers now, come here Takato."

His eyes looked towards her, and saw that she was. But her breast weren't. They were on display for his eyes only, and he had to wonder how many people she truly was comfortable doing this with. He couldn't imagine doing this normally with someone he hardly knew.

"...I'm comfortable at this distance."

Rias shook her head, moved closer. She took his head, and placed it on her breast. His cheeks turned the colour of her hair, and his eyes fell close, he couldn't stand to look or something weird might happen.

Rias ran a hand through his blonde hair, as she and he were covered in a red aura.

"As I said, we have to embrace for the healing to take affect."

"...How long?"

"All night."

She answered to his eternal worries.

Takato didn't know what to do, and just stayed on her large breast, wondering what his life was going to turn out to be now. He didn't even register that he was having his hair stroked by the red headed woman either.

"In there...you were going to throw me a party?"

Takato broke the silence between the two of them that they had after a few minutes of no speaking.

"That's right."

"Why?"

He couldn't fathom why a girl he didn't know, would even bother to do that. Especially as he had snapped at her, something he disliked when he did it, as it wasn't him to blame someone else for his problems.

"Because you're my family member now."

"F-Family?"

Rias inclined her head, and explained.

"You're apart of my family now. Whether you like it or not, you are going to be adorned by me. You, and everyone else. But I might give you special attention because you are adorable, and totally like my soulmate."

"S-Soulmate?"

Rias' eyes produced stars, and she looked around with renewed excitement.

"Looking at this bedroom, I can see first additions of manga, and special figures that I didn't even think existed! Yes, even the hug pillows, and the various posters as well! It seems like you have a thing for anime, and I do as well! It is actually a passion of mine! And to see such a collection, clearly this was fate that happened for us to come together! Naturally, we are soulmates because of our shared love, and passion for anime!"

"Are you a Japanophile?"

He deadpanned, Rias shrugged.

"I'm something alright. But the more important thing is, I don't want us to be enemies. I don't want you to be in a situation like this where you'll be bait for the Fallen Angels. While we play by the rules, they might not. And it could lead to problems."

"Hah, and think yesterday my biggest problem was where to go out with Ise-san."

Rias allowed a small laugh to escape her throat.

"Yes, it does seem like that. By the way, what I said before about the family, is true. You are apart of my family now, you aren't alone anymore. I'll personally make sure of it. Even if you push me away, I'll be welcoming you with open arms."

Something inside of himself, wanted to believe her.

But, he had been messed around with too many times.

How could he believe it again?

If he placed his trust in someone else, could he truly allow himself to feel like that again?

So many questions and he didn't have the answers.

"Senpai, I don't want to admit it but..."

"Are you frightened of being a Devil?"

Takato shook his head.

"...My head is a mess right now, sorry for dumping all of my emotional baggage on you, no matter how upset and angry I was and even if some of it was true, I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

"No, you made valid points. I should have explained myself better, but I promise that I'll do my best. How about, we meet half way, a little, give and take?"

"Can't you just order me since I'm your servant?"

"I could, but I don't want to. I want to adore all of my peerage members, besides it would be the right way to go about it. So how about that deal?"

"...Yeah, that sounds good."

For now, it seemed like this was going to be the best deal he could have, so he was going to take it.

Even though his heart ached at the prospect of not being human anymore, nor having the chance to go to Heaven, he had to tackle this new challenge head on. He was a Devil, he couldn't change it. So rather than mope, he was going to take this on full throttle and do his best, while thinking about his future, this was his new future.

And right now, he laid there, and allowed her to heal his wounds.

So, he stayed in the embrace of the Devil, having survived his first encounter with the Fallen Angels, next time, would he be so lucky?

Only time was going to tell…

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, we got Takato's, somewhat introduction to life as a Devil. Unlike canon Ise who seemed to be pretty cool about being a Devil, Takato on the other hand is completely shocked. And being attacked by Raynare, being called a servant and other things didn't help. But slowly, and surely, we'll see him grow into accepting his new life as a Devil, and Rias is going to be helping there, showing softer sides to herself, and showing a somewhat friendship developing between them.**

 **Now, for the Sacred Gear, it seems to be quite, the mix honestly in the reviews/Pm's, and what not. I thought one would steamroll the others, but to my surprise, there were a few ideas, even things I didn't think of. So, I'll put them here, and whichever combination gets the most votes, that's what Takato's Sacred Gear/Gear's are going to be. Also, thank you for everyone who's voted so far, it has helped me narrow down the ideas, even if they seem a lot down there.**

 **Trick Vanish and Night Reflection (a combo of sealing peoples powers away and darkness where you can even made shadow allies and travel through shadows and attack with them)**

 **Annihilation Maker (making any monster would put the Pawn to good use, having a monster empowered by each of the aspects of the Evil Pieces)**

 **Incinerate Anthem (who doesn't want a flame that can burn anything basically?)**

 **Dimension Lost (making own dimensions would be quite fun, imagining the possibilities is mind boggling)**

 **Trick Vanish and Night Reflection, fuse for Balance Breaker kinda like how Saji's do, and Incinerate Anthem (same as the first, only with the flaming holy powers added)**

 **Variant Detonation, and Dimension Lost (an exploding dimensional user could be interesting)**

 **Night Reflection and Incinerate Anthem (darkness, and holy powers together might be fun.)**

 **Trick Vanish, Gravity Jail, Variant Detonation (a combo of all three pieces of the Pawn's can go into Bishop, Rook and Knight)**

 **So yeah, those are the choices! Some people might be like "Whoa, three Sacred Gear's choice, he'd be so OP!" well, not really, as he wont have them all right away, and look at what happens to both Ise, and Vali in later volumes of the story, so two weaker, and one Longinus class Sacred Gear, or three low class Sacred Gear's, I think that would be quite good as the stories progresses, Saji also has four so, yeah~**

 **Plus, Incinerate Anthem, is a Sacred Gear that has been shown in canon to pass onto different users, in canon three times, four if you count Slash Dog that we know of. And the same could be done for the other two, as they've been shown to be confiscated while the users are still alive, so it could be a thing where it eventually passes onto Takato, seeing him as a better wielder or something like that like Gram did for Kiba during vol 12.**

 **So yeah, keep that in mind, he's not getting all of these at once if the two or more are chosen. And please vote, until next time, thanks for reading!**

 **Takato; Ise (fem), Vali (fem), Rias, Akeno, Asia, Koneko, Yumi (fem), Gasper (fem), Xenovia, Irina, Rossweisse, Ravel, Kuroka, Kunou.**


	3. The new Devils hard reality

**Hello and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Harem Master123; Thanks! Yeah, upon looking, seems like. Though there's a few differences, like that Takato wants to go to Heaven for more reasons than just reuniting with his family, as he hinted last chapter, and other things. Hehe, glad I could make you laugh~ Yeah, she's got her eyes, among other things, all over him. Someone does yeah, and it doesn't seem that hard to hide in that town, considering a number of people have and they didn't discover until later on. She was a little bit yeah, and she's gonna be going through her own problems, as of this chapter, as we'll see. Poor Serafall lol. Cool choices!**

 **adislt; Well, I can say if I do, it wouldn't be a joke.**

 **Son of Lupa and Hestia; Cool, thanks for the vote!**

 **LoamyCoffee; Yeah, it just makes sense to be at least a little freaked out, no matter who you are. Yeah, he did seem to be okay with it, probably because most of the members were busty women, even then it always struck me as odd. Thanks for the vote!**

 **BloodChamp; Thank you very much! It surely was huh. I like having some mixtures into it. Cool, thanks for the vote! And yup, here's the next chapter!**

 **Squidlord; I did consider that one yeah, and I'll probably use that one in the future with another protagonist.**

 **HolyKnightX; Thanks! Yeah, it would be a realistic reaction to be naturally freaked out. It would be pretty funny wouldn't it? I've got some funny scenes coming up as well. You're not wrong, I can say that Takato is going to be a Technique type of guy, where he doesn't fight with raw power, but still isn't going to be weak and if he needs too then he can bring the pain, but techniques are the way Takato is going to go. And thanks!**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Thanks! Yeah, Takato is a pretty realistic person. He did yeah, even if Rias had a point about not believing it, it isn't like he had many choices. Hehe, it would be rather scary if Akeno did that. He did have it wrapped in a cloth so it didn't hurt him as much, but yeah, he wanted protection and he's got a will to survive as well. Yeah, at that point, he had enough of what was happening and just exploded at Raynare with some valid points. And yeah, Takato might not be as powerful as her, but he's quite intelligent and uses what he needs to to survive. Hehe, she did, lucky car troubles, and all~ She did yeah, Rias does care about what happens to him, clearly by what happened, she just went the wrong way about it. And yeah, that will be a good thing between them. Thanks for the suggestion!**

 **BloodTyrant16; Cool, thanks for the vote! And yeah, I'll consider them, they're both good~**

 **Warzone8x8; Thank you for the vote! And thanks, here's some more~**

 **OechsnerC; No worries, I wont~ And thanks!**

 **Tohka123; Thank you very much! He truly was in a shock, wasn't he? And yeah, he was quite close, how close they were, and what about his parents and all that shall be revealed in the future. Yeah, Rias and Takato had a sweet moment between them. And thanks!**

 **hellspam; That would be pretty cool~ Hehe, those would be rather funny ideas~ Thanks for suggesting them~ Rias declared it, they kinda are in the sense that anime and manga are passions of theirs. Koneko is awesome, and we'll see a little more awesomeness in this chapter from Koneko as well. Hehe, Isane truly doesn't like Yumi being close to Takato, we'll see some funny scenes between them.**

 **weslyschraepen; Thanks for the vote!**

 **KobayashiSenpai; Thanks very much! Yeah, he was a little worried, then got over it, while Takato actually was adamant about not being a Devil. But, he isn't the type to hold such grudges forever, though if you piss him off then...he wont become the nicest of people. Hehe, Isane is a special kind of girl, who doesn't hold back, yet she truly is good when those lovely moments come. Ooh yeah, he's quite intelligent when it comes to diversions and fighting and such, he's going to be quite the strategist type of fighter, kind of like Sona. He's going to be powerful alright, he's never gonna be one of the weaker members of the group, I can say that for certain. And you're not wrong, who doesn't like that. It is going to be fun for when it happens, thanks for the vote! He will do yeah, he'll come around to the idea, after getting used to it for a bit. And thanks!**

 **WS05; Thanks! Thanks for the vote! True, it hasn't.**

 **Crenin; Cool, thanks for the vote! That would be pretty interesting yeah~ Indeed, he has one with Irina at least~ And thanks, glad that you are~**

 **MAuthorian-WarriorOfBirthright; Thanks for the vote!**

 **Lazymanjones96; Thanks! Here's some more~**

 **Shu Ouma GC; He'll eventually have one yeah~ I wouldn't know what kind of powers to give it honestly.**

 **WakeWalker; It does yeah, and thank you!**

 **dxdlover231998; Thanks for the vote! Yeah that could be cool. Ooh I've got plans for the Phenex arc.**

 **SenpaiMAN46; Well, that would probably be Takato's privates she would touch to get stronger, but yeah~ Hehe, she's gonna have that ability, for both. I could see that. Thanks for the vote. It would be yeah, but he'll awaken it before then.**

 **Justin D; Thanks very much! That would make him rather powerful, huh. And that would be rather interesting.**

 **Guest 1; Cool, thanks for the votes! And yeah, I shall eventually.**

 **prism; Cool, thanks for the vote!**

 **Silver crow; Hehe, yeah, thought I'd post it. He wont have them all straight away, because of a few reasons, one being that it is going to be something of a power up for later on, character development another, and a few other ideas I've got going on in my head. Thanks for the vote! Yeah, I don't see why not, that would be pretty cool actually. Yeah, that would be quite funny for some comedy as well. That would be awesome! It did look pretty cool from what little we saw. Yeah perhaps. Yeah, he's going through quite a lot as a Devil, and the storm doesn't stop here. She is yeah, they knew one another as children. Maybe she is, we'll see in the future~ He knows how to defend himself, and come up with ideas on the fly, we'll be seeing his more tactical side as we go through the fic. Hehe, it surely does, she can't escape the cars~ Yeah, that's pretty much how it went for Issei, Takato is different, even if Rias is beautiful, his life was turned on its head, so of course he'd be freaked out. Rias and Takato, are going to have quite the interesting relationship. It could be like that yeah, they could be interested in who would be able to have Vali act kindly like that. Hehe, maybe so. Yeah, perhaps they could join in, got some fun scenes for when that is going to come up. No worries at all~ He's not gonna get it right away, he'll be going through quite the emotional beat when he does attain it. Yeah, those sound awesome~ I like the idea of that~**

 **Guest 2; Cool, thanks for the vote.**

 **Guest 3; That would be cool, though I have to admit that I'm a little rusty on those games.**

 **SomeDudeThatReads; Yeah, thanks for the vote, sounds good!**

 **dragonslayerking48; Thanks for the vote! Hehe that would be funny~ It probably would yeah~ He'd get really pissed off huh~?**

 **Guest 4; Thanks for the vote.**

 **Neonlight01; He's surely not no. Yeah, I thought that it would be rather realistic if he did freak out a little bit about it. He did yeah, he wasn't going to be told what to do. He surely is, and she did yeah so he can defend himself. It's going to be a fun thing to explore when they meet again. He's going to be getting a few things here that might help for the future. He's quite the tactical fighter, and knows how to use his own surrounding's, and what not. And yeah, I thought it would be cool, thanks for the vote!**

 **Lightwave; Surely has been, and I am glad you decided to do that~ He does yeah, he's lived on his own for a while now. Hehe, Takato better watch out yeah, Ise's gonna come for him. He is quite tough, why that is shall be revealed in the future~ Thanks for the vote! Ooh yeah, Ise is quite pervy, no matter the gender. Hehe, they became scared for Takato when Isane was on the prowl. Yeah, I always thought that it was weird that Ise wasn't more freaked out, so Takato is, not just for being a Devil either. I'm glad that you liked that part~ She was yeah, to show that she had a kind and caring side. They are yeah, one step at a time. I could see that happening, it would be cool. Cool suggestions~**

 **Darkdragonslayerking; Cool, thanks for the vote!**

 **whoisyoursenpai; It is going to be some rivalry for when they meet. Thanks for the vote!**

 **Absolute Mirage; Thanks! Yeah, I thought that as well, so Takato showed a more real outlook on it. Yeah, Rias and Takato are gonna have a fun relationship to go down. Sorry, there are so many ideas so I thought why not just give everyone a chance. Thanks for the vote, and yeah, it is pretty cool~**

 **Kreceir; Well, I am glad that you are, and yeah, he's going through a lot right now, so he's bound to change moods~**

 **Guest 5; Hehe, that would be pretty funny, thanks for the suggestion!**

 **Guest 6; Yup, that's my story.**

 **Reviewer warrior; Yeah, that sounds rather interesting, I'll give it a think, and that sound does sound pretty fun~**

 **tyson113; Aaah, thank you very much! Hehe, if it is, then I hope this helps your fix lol.**

 **massone22; It does seem interesting huh. Thanks for the vote~**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **The ne** **w** **Devils hard reality**

"Waaaaaah!"

Raynare cried as she entered the Church. Her body, was covered in wounds. From head to toe, it seemed that the car that she was hit with...no, the cars that pinned her...no, all of the above, and beyond where against her dearly, and she felt the sting of each and everyone of them on her skin.

Inside of her mind, she cursed him.

Takato.

The one that had done this to her.

The one that had attacked her (in her warped mind anyway) and the one who had toyed around with her entire being. She couldn't work out the reasons why this had pissed her off so much, it wasn't something that she could instantly fix either.

She had to repay him for this.

For this injustice, she couldn't simply allow him to walk away with his life intact.

She had a vendetta against him, and that wasn't going to go away instantly either.

A blonde haired loli with a sharp face and dressed in gothic lolita, and a busty Onee-sama with blue hair that went down her back were there to greet her kindly.

"Raynare-sama, what happened?"

Mittelt, the loli girl, wondered towards the raven haired woman.

Said woman gave a small pant, and sat down onto the pew to the left of her.

"Fucking Takato."

Kalawarner, the busty blue haired woman, looked her up and down and saw the wounds that were on her form.

"Don't tell me that he did this...I thought he was dead."

"Well, he's not!" Raynare yelled. "He's very much alive, no thanks to Dohnaseek. He fucked up, and now I had to pay the price. And if he's alive, then that other girl might have been turned into a Devil, and my body is hurting me right now."

Raynare whined, feeling the wounds that had gathered across her body.

"Damn, a newbie Devil did this to you. Geez, what is this monster?"

Mittelt scoffed out, clearly an air of superiority within her eyes.

"He's a damn menace, that's what he is. But he didn't do all of this to me. The crafty shit led me into an oncoming assault of cars, and dangerous things, and I nearly died. Freaking scary bastard, he isn't just a Bishounen, he's a Bishounen with a brain! That's a deadly combo! I thought all pretty boys were idiots! But no, he was throwing home made bombs at me, using weird crosses, and his eyes like thunder were penetrating me. And I nearly died and the worst part is, he fucking got away! I mean like, seriously! He can't get away with something like that, can he!? He's a freaking human-sama that managed to do something like this to me! And I nearly died as a result! Come the freck on, I am terrified, and I wont allow him to overcome me!"

Kalawarner held a bemused expression on her face.

"I see, so a newbie Devil caused, all of this to happen to you, huh."

Raynare turned her murderous eyes on her form.

"You don't understand, he had weird powers..."

"Was it his Sacred Gear?"

Mittelt showed a scared face, but Raynare's eyes widened slightly.

"N-No! It was something else, much worse! It was his stupid mind that I hate! He hit me with a truck, or a car, I don't know! I couldn't see it! I got hit, skidded off a car, and then was pinned by two cars, and then he was like "Haha, bye bitches~" and did a fucking salute towards me, and I ended up becoming terrified as a result! I didn't even know whether I was coming or going honestly! I was scared for my life!"

Kalawarner began to laugh a little bit, she thought that it was rather funny.

"What a way to be defeated, being hit by cars, and possibly trucks as well. This Devil clearly has the advantage over you, doesn't he?"

"You don't know anything about it! He was a monster! A monster in Devils clothing! And he needs to be stopped! What if he gets wind of the plan to have Asia's Sacred Gear stolen!? Shit, I might actually have an aneurysm!"

Mittelt didn't quite believe Raynare was speaking such words.

She shouldn't be scared, that's what Mittelt thought anyway.

"For God's sake Raynare-sama, don't be frightened of a mere Devil scum! That's all he is! And I can prove that! Using your own brawn, why not just send an Exorcist to go and deal with him? He doesn't and isn't worth any Fallen Angel-sama's like us to go and deal with him."

"Who are you thinking of sending, Freed? He isn't the most sane, and he'd leave a trail back to all of us. What if the Devil of Gremory know about us? It could put a big fucking wrench into our plans. And I for one would not like to deal with the Gremory family, and I even heard another family lives here too from the Underworld. The, Sitri perhaps?"

"Hah!"

At that moment, Dohnaseek walked in.

His bemused face wasn't something that Raynare cared for.

"So, you got hit by a truck and cars, again?"

"It wasn't my fault! T-They tricked me! He tricked me! And it isn't my fault!"

Dohnaseek continued to laugh.

"That's cute, I find that rather funny. Yeah, lets just send an Exorcist. I'd say Freed, but he's out doing another assignment. I'll send another one to go and deal with the Devil scum. No need for us to be targeted now, right? Anyway, the idea I've got for the Exorcists in question shouldn't be much weaker than us Fallen Angels, they are good, they'll finish him off."

For some reason, Takato truly had gotten under their skins.

And they couldn't allow him to live because of it.

And this way, it wouldn't be on them for it either.

Well, that's what they thought, and hoped to believe. Either way, to them, Takato was on their hit list.

* * *

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm…."

Laying in the embrace of Rias after the night that he had just gone through, Rias watched as the younger boy slept on her breast. Compared to what he was like before, it seemed like he was quite relaxed at that moment.

Even in her head, Rias began thinking about what Isane said about him being shy, and it was a quality that he displayed well. She didn't understand that much about it, but when he slept peacefully, she couldn't deny that he had a certain, charm to him.

Rias was about to move when Takato's mouth parted in his sleep, and accidentally took in her nipple.

"Aaaaaaah~" Rias moaned out of necessity when he sucked on it during his sleep. "T-Takato, such a forward young man..." He snored, and she sweat dropped. "You're asleep huh...well, it can't be helped Takato."

Rias poked the young boy in the face, and caused his body to stir into awakened mode. Sleepily, his eyes looked over, and he saw a dazzling white skin before his eyes. Because he was too tired to care, he didn't even bother freaking out about being in the bed of a naked Rias.

Her eyes met his, and she smiled while he felt her breast in his mouth. Looking down, he in did fact see that her nipple had entered his mouth.

"Geez!" He pulled away, as Rias folded her arms. "S-Sorry! I didn't mean to do that! Ehehe, I don't know what came over my body when I'm asleep, and all, I wouldn't have done that while awake so don't become mad or anything..."

Rias looked on with bemusement, and let out a small chuckle.

"Do not be concerned, it was an accident, I understand. It is something you couldn't control. Fufu, you should be honoured, you're the first man to ever suck on my breast, however brief it was. And because you're my servant, I'll allow it to pass...this time."

Takato rolled his eyes, and looked over himself.

True to what she said, the bathing naked together in demonic power seemed to have healed his wounds.

If nothing else, it seemed like she did something to earn his trust, at least a little bit.

Even though he didn't like the idea of being anyone's servant, it still was something that he was going to have to deal with.

"W-Well, good, because I might let it pass that you turned me into a Devil one day."

Rias chuckled awkwardly.

"You'll have to give it a chance, being a Devil. There's no turning back now, so come to the clubroom tonight, after school, and I'll show you some perks to being a Devil and what not. There's many things that you could do as a Devil."

"Name some."

Rias cocks her head.

"Well, there's gathering a harem for one. Did you know that Devils, males and females, naturally gather harems? It's like a unspoken tradition, even my own Otou-sama has a harem, and is able to be with them. Maybe you could have one as well?"

"That's illegal in Japan, I think! And your Otou-sama has a harem…?"

Rias giggles "Fufu." and shows an adorable smile.

"In Japan perhaps, in the Underworld, it isn't. Think about it, the women around you could all grow to love you, and hug you like we just did in bed. And I'm sure they'd be okay with the nipple sucking thing you did."

"T-That wasn't my fault!"

He yelled back, but Rias shrugged her shoulders.

"Either way, think about it. I could help you gain a harem for yourself. I wouldn't mind if it appeased my cute servants. I like helping all of my servants have comfortable lives. Say, I know that Ise likes you, you could have her as one of your harem members~"

"Why are you trying to set me up with people? I could do that just fine on my own thanks."

"That's not what I hear." Rias blatantly says. "I heard you didn't go out with anyone before Ise, why is that? I'm genuinely curious."

"...That's not your business. No one interested me."

"But something about Ise did, didn't it?" Takato didn't say anything, and grabbed some underwear from the side. Rias continued to hold bemusement and made her way over to him. "What was it about Ise that drew you to her huh?" Again, Takato didn't say anything, and then she made it to him, wrapping her arms around him, pushing her large breasts against his back, causing his eyes to widen. "Don't worry, you can tell me. What was it about Ise that you liked?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, because I don't like Ise-san like that."

"You went out on a date with her."

"I went out with her as friends. That's all."

Takato denied it, and pulled away from Rias.

Pulling his underwear fully up, he turned to grab his school clothes, only to see Rias was sat on the bed, naked, and the covers weren't on, he could see everything that she had to offer, from her breasts, to her shapely hips, and even her vagina as well.

"PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!"

Takato yelled while his face resembled larva at this point, turning his head away from her.

Rias giggled.

"You're so cute. Ise was right, you are cute when shy."

"This isn't shyness! This is your lack of modesty! We hardly know one another, and you're freaking naked! Why do you insist that you are naked like this!? Seriously, there's something going on with you, isn't there!? Are you an exhibitionist or something!?"

Rias tossed a coy smile towards the young boy.

"You're my servant Takato, why would I need to be ashamed or anything? Obviously, if you weren't, then this would be awkward, but because we're family now, you don't have to feel embarrassed. I am sure if you asked anyone else in the peerage, I'm sure that they would be okay with you stripping and slipping inside of the water of a bath or something with them."

"...Peerage, that's what you call your group?"

Rias raised a hand to her face with bemusement.

"Yes, that's right. We're called a peerage, and you and Ise are very much apart of that."

"I think I understand. Still, I don't like the idea of being tied down like that."

"Why? Akeno was telling me that you didn't like being called a servant. Why is that exactly? What is it with that term-"

"Servant means no free will, and clearly, I have free will. Being someone's slave, does that sound like a life choice you'd make?" Rias didn't answer, so Takato sighed, and picked up his clothes. "I'm going to make breakfast now. As a thanks for healing me, I'll make you some as well."

"My, that's generous of you. I'd like-"

"We'll be having bacon and eggs."

"I was just going to suggest that."

Rias snickered out, as Takato rolled his eyes and walked out. Rias watched the young boy walk out, and checked him out from behind. She smiled in a slight happy expression on her face, and then picked up her own clothes.

* * *

By the time school rolled round, Takato had already at in his seat, and was fully prepared to take in the lesson for the day. But he didn't account for Ise to suddenly show up before him, and lean closer towards him.

"You totally missed it yesterday Takato!"

"Eeh, about what Ise-san?"

"About the fact that I got an answer...eeeh, Sacred Gear, maybe!"

Takato tilted his head, he was slightly amused by Ise's energy.

"Ooh? You did? What was it?"

"Ah well….I don't really know what it is yet, but I have it! And I can summon it as well! It is a cool thing that goes up my arm! And it is totally all mine as well! You know, things like this only happen to me sometimes, so I don't get to say it often but, I got lucky! Buchou also seemed pleased!"

"So, you call her Buchou now?"

Takato wondered, Ise nodding and sat beside him.

"She told me that's what I should aim for, and to call her that. Also, I am going to have my dream realized as well."

"What's your dream Ise-san?"

Ise developed a perverted look on her face, and Takato felt afraid at that moment.

"Kuku, wouldn't you like to know about that?"

Takato hesitated, he didn't know if he wanted to know or not now.

But, fighting down his worries, he decided to go for it, and see what it was about all of this.

"Actually, yes, I would."

"Well, if you really wanna know, then it is to do with you my Takato." Takato mouthed 'my' in reference to what Ise did, and she carried on, moving closer. "You see, Takato. I've had this dream for a while. And it has been decided that I am going to have you as well!"

"H-Have me?"

Takato drew a blank, so Ise filled in the missing pieces.

"Yes, I'm going to have you Takato! And you're going to have a harem!"

"What is it with everyone trying to have me obtain a harem!?"

He just didn't understand it.

But Isane drew a confused face.

"Who else is?"

"Ugh...Gremory-senpai."

Takato muttered, remembering their transactions in the morning and how she also offered the same thing.

"Well, even then! My idea is better! Because it is going to have me, as your harem Queen! And we'll have the harem to play with! Kuku, it would be fun to see Takato having foreplay with some other girls as well~ Maybe I could too and Takato could watch~"

"I-Ise-san." Takato blushed. "You never cease to amaze me with such things."

Ise tightens her hand, and raises it to the sky.

"Naturally! Because it is my dream! And I am going to achieve it! Takato, we'll be starting a harem together, isn't that lovely? We could see many things happening in the harem, threesome, foursome's and even fivesome's as well! It can be glorious! You and me, together, with everyone else! We'll make everyone happy!"

Takato had one thought when it came to Ise.

She never held back.

Even in a classroom full of students, she didn't hold back at all.

And even if the class heard it, she didn't care. Actually, that's one of the reasons he liked her, because she spoke her mind. She always said what was on her thoughts, and it always was something of a treat as well. Even if it did occasionally embarrass him that she would say something like that.

"Geez, she even shouts that..."

"She's such a pervert, that even she can't hold herself back..."

"Ewwwww, she even says things in earshot of everyone here..."

Takato heard the whispers of the others around and saw how it caused Ise to drop her face into a frown.

He had grown to care more about her, and he couldn't stand seeing her like that, so he spoke up.

"Fufufu, that's an interesting dream Ise-san, perhaps if we discover such things, it might happen. Who knows by now~"

Ise's face curled up, and he felt his hands being grasped.

"Yes! You understand me Takato! I am so happy! Eventually, we'll build the best kind of harem! Hahaha, this is going to be the best harem ever! Takato, you as the man of the hour, and I, as your Queen, shall dominate everyone! And we'll have the best kind of life!"

Takato chuckled at her enthusiasm, and couldn't deny that even when his life was odd, she made him smile.

"Yes, with your imagination Ise-san, it is quite entertaining."

Ise showed an even bigger smile.

* * *

When lunch rolled by, Takato inhaled a breath and was going to go and eat his meal, when Yumi walked through the door. Honestly, he didn't have a clue on how she got there so fast, because the bell literally run for all of the classes a few seconds ago.

However, she walked closer to Takato, and showed a small smile.

"Takato-kun, can I, eat lunch with you?"

Ise, in the background, made a Devils face (one that looked like normal ones from movies, red skinned, Devils horns and a grotesque appearance) and held it behind Yumi, an arrow pointing downwards.

Takato bit his lower lip, not sure if he should say something or laugh as he found it rather funny.

"A-A meal huh...oh, in all of the hectic morning of Gremory-senpai being there, I forgot to make a meal for myself."

Yumi scratched the back of her head sheepishly.

"Y-You could share one with me. I've made quite a bit today, so sharing would be good between us, yes?"

"A-Ah, I couldn't do that Kiba-san. It's yours and all, it wouldn't be right."

Yumi shook her head.

"No, please. It's the least I can do. So, how about it? Want to eat lunch with me?"

"Well, if you're going to offer, I don't see why not...sure, I'll eat lunch with you."

"Splendid! Please follow me to the roof! S-So, we can be alone, I have to talk to you, privately, okay?"

"Sure, Kiba-san."

Takato stood up, and walked out of the room with Yumi. Ise showed a jealous face as he walked away with the young woman.

Walking through the corridors, they heard the usual whispers about them, and because they're both blonde, and what not, they (the school) have decided that they are together, and what not. Takato didn't pay any heed to it however, and just walked like normal, and what not.

When making it to the roof, Takato looked around and saw that it was completely empty. Thankfully at that in Yumi's case, as she wanted to be alone with him. Not that he minded or anything, he wanted to make sure that they were alone as well.

"Please, sit down Takato-kun."

"Y-Yeah."

Takato sat down beside Yumi who sat down as well. She produced a lovely looking bento out of her bag, and presented it to him. With the sweltering heat that rained down from the sky, Takato felt it beating hard.

"The sun is quite the enemy, isn't it Takato-kun?"

"Y-Yeah…."

"Don't worry." She smiled, as she produced the bento towards him. "Have some, Takato-kun."

He picked up some chopsticks that she had given him, and took some.

As soon as the flavours entered his mouth, he was in new realms of pleasure. Sparkles surrounded his body and his eyes fluttered with renewed feelings.

"Aaaaaaah! Kiba-san, your meals are always delicious! Thank you for this!"

Yumi developed a shy looking face.

"D-Don't worry about it Takato-kun, it is all good. Besides, I have to say...about me being a Devil and all...I am sorry."

"Kiba-san..."

Yumi placed a hand over his own. The sensational touch caused him to feel good inside of him. Her eyes met his own, and she pulled closer. Her large breasts pushed against his arm, making his cheeks turn a little red.

"...If I had told you, maybe you could have been prepared...and now, you're a Devil...I am sorry Takato-kun. I should have done more to protect you..."

Takato adopted a kind smile and placed a hand under her tearing eye, and brushed it away. Yumi looked into his eyes, and only saw that he was giving her a soft gaze, the one that she had grown accustomed too by now.

"Hey, Kiba-san, you don't have to be so sad. I'd feel bad if I made a girl cry. Besides, I'm going to be fine eventually. I'll just have to learn how to not be attacked by Fallen Angels. Twice in two days, it isn't exactly amazing, is it?"

Yumi adopts a small smile on her face.

"N-No, it truly isn't. Takato-kun, I don't know what path of fighting you'll be going down, but I'll teach you how to use a weapon if you'd like? Perhaps, you could be able to make a new fighting style all your own. And to help you harness your Devil powers as well."

"...Hey, it would be cool if I could use some magical powers~"

Takato decided to look on the bright side and thought about what kind of powers he would have.

"Yes, now that you're talking about it~ You can use fire, ice, lightning or anything that you'd like. There's different things that can be done Takato-kun."

"What do you do?"

Yumi showed a smile, and put her hand outwards.

Intrigued, Takato watched as Yumi formed a sword in her hand.

"Whoa! Y-You can summon swords!?"

Like a kid in a candy shop, he looked at the sword, as Yumi continued to smile.

"Yes, I can summon different kind of demonic swords. Anything that I can imagine."

"Wow, that's kind like Unlimited Blade Works perhaps."

Yumi rolled her eyes playfully, and presented the sword.

"Would you like to hold it?"

"Yes!" Takato took the blade, and held it. Feeling the weight of it, it felt, as light as a feather. "The sword is good, Kiba-san. I like it. So, what's this bad boy, or girls, name?"

"I call it Holy Eraser. It's able to use darkness to combat light, and delete its existence. Of course, there's a limit to what I can do of course. But that's how it is, Takato-kun. I am sure that you yourself will have an interesting Sacred Gear."

Yumi finished off, as Takato gave her the blade back. She desummoned it, and it disappeared into nothingness. Takato, the anime nerd that he was, was fanboying about it. But he kept his composure the best that he could, and calmed himself down.

"Yes...I have one as well. But you get a cool one. And also, you can make any demonic blade huh. That's awesome, I bet I'll be stuck with a lame one. It would be funny if I was, then the Fallen Angels killed me for nothing."

Yumi had a pang of guilt run through her eyes.

"Takato-kun..."

"Kiba-san, I said before, it isn't your fault. Don't be worked up about it, you'll be alright now. And I will as well. To be honest, I'm kinda scared on what my future holds now..."

Yumi wrapped her arms around Takato's head, and brought it towards her bust. His cheeks turned red, as she stroked his hair gently. Her eyes fluttered when realizing that she did it, but she was also glad as well that he was going to be okay as well.

"Don't worry Takato-kun, I'll help ease your journey as well."

Takato would resist, but it felt, nice to be held like this by Yumi. Her womanly figure always was something he liked, and her breasts were perfect to lay on. He hadn't realized until now that her breasts were good, and he could take his time to enjoy them for as long as she allowed them too.

"Kiba-san, thank you for being here with me. Honestly, I would be too worried if you weren't here. My first days as a Devil haven't exactly gone the best. And I have a feeling that I am going to be going through a horrible experience even more now."

"Don't worry, we'll make it fun Takato-kun."

Takato looked up from her breast, and saw that she was smiling down at him.

"D-Don't say it like that Kiba-san..."

"But, I do want to have fun with you Takato-kun, and now that you're a Devil, I don't have to lie to you anymore. We can fully be honest with one another. Now, would you like to lie on my lap for a little while."

"N-No, I couldn't Kiba-san, it wouldn't be proper..."

"Nonsense." Yumi laughed it off, putting the boys head on her lap. "You can stay here with me Takato-kun, have a little sleep if you like. Or, just enjoy the gentle breeze that is between us right now."

Rather than fight it, he felt the soft thighs of Yumi on his face rather refreshing. Coolly, his face sank into the young woman's thighs and felt her fingers run through the young boys hair. He didn't mind, he trusted Yumi enough to be okay with anything she did as long as it wasn't too far out there.

This was enough for him, and he could appreciate the feelings that were between them as well.

Soon, Takato's eyes became heavy, and he drifted off to sleep.

Yumi could see he fell asleep and smiled to herself, bending down and gently laid a kiss on his forehead, making him smile in his sleep. Due to what she was feeling inside at that moment, Yumi was glad that even like this, they could still be as normal as they were before.

* * *

When Takato returned to class, the Sensei walked closer to the young boy.

"Miyamoto-kun, there's a call for you in the office."

Takato gave the Sensei a weird expression.

"Erm...who is it?"

He didn't even know who was going to ring him. He didn't have anyone. Not a mother, father, any extended family he was aware of. But someone was giving him a call as well. That didn't make sense to the young boy.

"They didn't give a name, but they said it was important. It is to do with a young girls condition, someone that you know."

"Okay..."

Even though he didn't understand what was happening, he decided that he would have to go and check this out.

Takato whisked himself away to the office.

Once getting there, the secretary was already on the phone, and upon seeing his face, she handed him the phone, and walked off to do something

"Hello? Who is this?"

[Hello, it's me.]

Takato couldn't tell who's voice it was. Yet, it sounded oddly familiar.

"Who is me?"

[You're Takato.]

Takato's eye twitched.

"No. I meant, who are you?"

[It's me, Raynare.]

"Raynare..."

Takato hadn't ever heard her real name before, so this was a complete mystery to him.

[Yuuma.]

She clarified, Takato's eyes widening.

"W-What do you want? Is this another way of torture? To ring me and threaten me?"

[No, but I reached an epiphany last night. And now, I need to talk about it!]

Takato's eyes blinked rapidly.

"E-Eh?"

[An epiphany, it is-]

"I know what an epiphany is! I don't get why you're telling me!"

[Because I need to tell someone and no one around here will listen to my problems! The reason why I am jealous of Kalawarner, is because of her larger breasts! It makes sense to me now, my anger for Kalawarner, is not because she's a bad person, it is because she has massive tits! Obviously, it must be weighing on my subconscious, don't you think so?]

Takato looked at the phone weirdly.

"I am not a counsellor or a therapist. If I was, I would have made a lot of money from you by now."

Takato chuckled awkwardly, but Raynare didn't care, and snapped.

[You're the best I've got so listen to me! I need this! It makes sense, don't you think? Also, that's maybe why I have a problem with women in general, because Azazel-sama is into women with large breasts. Yes, that makes total sense to me! And Mittelt is offensive because of her lack of breast! It is all making sense now! We need to speak about this!]

Takato didn't even know what the hell his life was coming too now.

But, he decided to play along, even if only for a little bit of fun.

"Yes, that sounds right. You have an insecurity because your breasts aren't as big as this Kalawarner's apparently and there's nothing wrong with small chested girls, that's just how they are. Now, it is time for inner reflection. What is it about yourself that you can make feel better? Is there a part of yourself that you wish to change?"

He didn't even know if this made sense.

Whatever was happening, he was just going to go with the flow, and hope that he would make it out of this alive, it would be something that he wouldn't be able to avoid.

Raynare thought about it as a long pause happened.

Then, after twenty or so seconds later, he heard her release a breath.

[...Well, I do become angry too often which clouds my better judgement, and that isn't good for your health, right?]

"That's right. I'm going to recommend some anger management, and a stress ball. When you feel stressed, squeeze the ball, and unleash your pent up anger onto the ball, you'll probably have to hold back on the light power thing though. And there are several places around Kuoh that offer anger management. Being around a group of people who also have their own problems could help your own. But don't attack the humans or that will be, wrong and will only add to your anger."

[Yes thank you doc...eeeh, Takato, it sounds good. So, when can I book a next appointment?]

" _What is the fuck is going on…?_ " Takato thought to himself, then cleared his throat. "This time, in two days. Yes, get yourself booked to anger management, and then we'll continue."

[Thank you. Next time, I'd like to talk about my obsession with Azazel-sama, and where it could go.]

"Sure, gotta go, class, bye."

[Goodbye.]

Takato hung up the phone, and gave the phone a weird look.

Once again, he was perplexed on where his life was going.

"My life is so confusing..."

Murmuring, he dragged his body back to the classroom, and decided to keep this to himself, as he wouldn't even know how to describe this to someone else.

* * *

By the end of the day, Takato and Ise stretched their bodies, and stood up from their desks.

"It seems that Gremory-senpai, has summoned us again Ise-san."

"Haha, yeah~ Seems so~" Her hand went towards his, but he pulled away for some unknown reasons. "S-Something wrong?"

Seeing the hurt look on her face, and how he had pulled his hand away, he gently reassured her.

"Ooh, no not at all Ise-san, don't worry. I'm just not going to the clubroom right away. I have to get some thing's, I'll meet you there Ise-san."

"Sure, see you there!"

Becoming peppy, Ise walked out of the classroom, as Takato went towards his locker down the stairs.

Getting to it, he grabbed a few books that he would need, and then closed said locker.

Once he had grabbed his things, he made his way to the clubroom once more. Yesterday, he went there for answers, and today...he was going there for answers again.

He walked and walked, and waded through the students that were around and walked towards the old school building. However, when he got there...again, the same red eyes were looking from the window.

He felt like he was going crazy.

Each time he looked, no one was there.

But he felt it.

He knew that he did, yet why wasn't he ever quick enough to capture the sight of the person who would be spying on him. Even then, he didn't care and walked closer to the door. As his hand touched the door handle, he felt a beat of energy run through him.

"Devils...weirdness..."

He murmured to himself, pushing the door open.

As he walked into the room, he looked left, and right, down the dark empty corridors.

"They have the creepy look down. Well, they are Devils, so it would make sense. I am sure that she is obsessed with creeping me out though. Well, I'll just have to show my best kind of side, and not allow anything to stop us."

He calmly walked through the area, and went towards the room.

However, as he did, he could feel that like before, something was following him. Slipping in and out of shadows, he could hear the small "Munya." noises coming from behind him. But even with his enhanced Devil eyes, he couldn't see anything that could be following.

It was becoming creepy.

He hoped Rias wasn't doing this for a practical joke.

"R-Right, whoever is following me, better reveal themselves, now! O-Or I might have to become heavy handed with you! I know how to fight, and I also managed to get away from a Fallen Angel! S-So, don't even try and attack me! Because I can beat you down!"

He yelled, but to no avail.

Nothing came out, but he could hear heavy breathing.

What that was for, he didn't know.

But, he wasn't going to take chances, and he walked quicker than before.

His feet carried him over the area, and up the stairs.

Behind him, the footsteps could be heard, and were becoming louder and louder.

His heart nervously pounded against his chest.

He could feel it beating rather hard, and his body was shaking.

He didn't know what he was going to do.

"I-I'm armed! Don't come near me please!"

He yelled once more, running up the stairs.

And the footsteps were running as well.

He was being chased.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!"

CRASH!

He jumped through the door, and landed on top of something very soft.

His head was resting on very soft pillows.

"Fufufu."

Pillows that laughed apparently.

He blinked at the oddity of that, and looked upwards.

His eyes met the purple eyes of Akeno who smiled down.

"Ooh crap! Sorry!"

Takato got up, but Akeno clutched onto him, and held him to her bust, so she could play with him a little.

"Fufu, you came crashing into me. You looked so worried. Tell Onee-sama here what has you worried."

"Aah, I'll be fine thanks..."

Akeno petted the back of his head, while Ise looked on with a pout on her lips, Yumi chuckled awkwardly, Koneko ate her food normally, and then Rias smiled softly at the sight.

"Are you sure sweetie~?"

"Could you not say that in a voice that sounds like you're about to punish me?"

Akeno coolly placed a hand on the back of his blonde hair, stroking softly.

"Ufufufu, don't worry about it now sweetie." Takato thought that she truly was going to do something at that moment and he didn't know what that thing was. "Anyway, what scared you so much that you came running into the room? Trying to make a dramatic appearance?"

"N-No, this place is haunted!" A round of laughter came from Rias, and Akeno. But the others were curious as to why he thought that. "D-Don't laugh, I'm serious! There's something inside of this place, it was chasing me!"

Rias rolled her eyes, but decided to give it a chance.

"So, what was it that you saw?"

"Ooh no, they're too clever for that. But they are there, and real! I don't know what it was! But I heard heavy breathing, and it sounded like I was going to be assaulted! A ghost, V-Vampire, Demon from another dimension, I don't know what it was!"

"Hahahaha!" Rias gave off a nervous laughter. "D-Don't be so paranoid, there's no ghosts, Vampire's, or anything here."

"It was! I'm not making it up!" His eyes went towards Ise, and walked closer. He took her hands, making her smile very widely. "Y-You believe me, don't you Ise-san?"

Deciding to take this chance, Ise wrapped her arms around him, and brought him closer.

"Of course, if you say it happened, then it did~"

She didn't know if she did believe that.

But, this was a chance to be close, and she wouldn't give that up again. Yumi looked on and felt slightly jealous. She didn't say anything, she didn't even make it obvious, but she did feel slightly jealous about this happening.

"Fufufu, what affection between the two new members."

"...She better not corrupt Senpai, the pervert."

Koneko gave harsh eyes after Akeno's words, Ise turned to her, and stuck out her tongue.

"I will do what I want with Takato, loli-sama."

Koneko's eyebrows twitched, and she went to stand up, but Rias placed her hand out.

"Either way, I'm very glad to see you here Takato."

"Again, when did I say that..."

"Well, we've slept together before, I don't see what is wrong with that now, is there?"

"Then I should call you Rias-san or something?"

Rias put on a strained face.

"Actually, I would prefer Buchou."

Takato folded his arms as he sat down next to Ise.

"So, I can't call you by your first name then? Give and take, that's all I'm saying."

Rias inhaled a breath, and rubbed her forehead.

"During club hours, Buchou, take your pick outside of school. Though I would ask to show respect when all of us are in the company of other High Class Devils."

Rias compromised, so he consented.

"Sure, that sounds good Buchou~"

Rias nodded her head, seeing that he compromised and then continued.

"Alright, as I was saying, since you're both here now, it is time to get down to the work of the Devils. Today, and for a few days afterwards actually, you'll both be going out and doing something which I like to call, leaflets."

"And by leaflets you mean..." Rias produced a leaflet. "An actual leaflet. Of course."

Ise finished off, as Takato gave her a curious look.

"Eeeh, perhaps this is a dumb question, but why do we have to deal with the leaflets exactly?"

"Because it is apart of growing as a Devil." She inclined her head as she continued. "While you do this, and other things, you can progress as a Devil. And progressing is...actually, you also said what your prospects could be, Takato. Am I right?"

"Yeah, that's right."

"Well, if you so desire, you can work hard, and make a name for yourself."

At that...Takato's heart skipped a beat.

"Make a name….for myself?"

Rias saw a thought growing in his eyes, so she continued on with it.

"That's very correct. If you work very hard, deliver these leaflets, and become strong, I don't see why you couldn't make a name for yourself. To become famous, and other things that you might desire. If it is my servants, then they can achieve many dreams. That's also something to aspire too, right? For you, who said that you didn't have a direction, this could be a direction. And if not fame, then there are things to aspire too. You can aim for High, even Ultimate Class Devil."

"Which are you again?"

"High Class."

She stated with a small smile on her face.

That, made him all the more intrigued.

"S-So, if I become an Ultimate Class Devil, then that means I would be higher in status than you?"

Rias wasn't sure where he was going with this, but something seemed to be going on in his mind.

"Well, technically yes. do...you want to be in a higher status than me?"

"I just wanted to know, it doesn't really appease me that much because I don't know much about it. Heck, I've been a Devil for, just under two days now, so my new Devil life can go into various direction. I don't have to decide anything now, right?"

Rias nodded her head.

"Exactly, there's plenty of time for that later on. For now, it is time to deliver the leaflets. Each of you shall be given a set to deliver."

"Fufu, then I can go with Takato and..."

As Ise was about to suggest something pervy, Rias raised her hand.

"No, for the next while, you two shall be accompanied by Yumi and Koneko."

"Ugh, not Kiba!"

Ise made a sour face, while Takato cocked his head.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with the Fallen Angels, right?"

"You've already been targeted, and I can't take the chance that you'll be targeted again. And until you can both defend yourselves, then you shall be accompanied. Ise, you'll be going with Yumi, while Koneko, you'll be going with Takato."

"Yes ma'am."

"...As long as it isn't the pervert, I'm good."

Yumi and Koneko answered normally. Takato was okay with it, he didn't have any qualms with Koneko so that was fine. But Ise on the other hand, she wasn't exactly thrilled about going with Yumi and voiced her thoughts.

"N-No! It can't be! Can't I go with Takato instead!?"

Rias denied her immediately.

"Sorry Ise, but if you go with Takato, you wont be able to work that well. You'll be distracted."

"I'm fine with that!"

"Well, I'm not, so you'll be going with Yumi, have fun."

Ise grumbled a few things about how it was unfair, and how she wanted to go with Takato instead as she didn't like Yumi at all.

Takato, produced a lolly and held it for Koneko.

"A lolly for the loli….hehe, how about now? Is it any funnier?"

Koneko shook her head, accepting the lolly.

"...Still a bad joke, but it is fine. The lolly will make up for the joke."

"Ehehe, I see. Well, glad to be working with you Toujou-san."

"Call me Koneko-chan. Everyone does."

Koneko replied while licking the lolly, so Takato nodded.

"Sure, Koneko-chan. I can do...wait." His eyes went towards Rias. "What about my Sacred Gear thingy? When are we doing that?"

"Well, once you've done these leaflets, come back here, and we'll see what kind of Sacred Gear you possess. I think that would be for the best."

Takato thought that it would be reasonable enough. He had waited a day, a little longer wouldn't change anything. Besides, he would be with Koneko, and while he didn't know her power level, he was just going to assume that she was strong.

"Alright then."

"Not going to argue?"

"I don't like arguing with people, contrary to what I've been portrayed as for the past two days. But when I have my life turned upside down, I become quite, what's the word..."

"Confrontational?"

"Close enough." Takato agreed with Koneko. "Either way, I'll go along with it for now, partly because I truly don't have a choice, but eventually, there will be things I wanna know and I don't want anyone messing me around Buchou."

Rias bows her head.

"Of course. Then please go with Koneko for the moment and hand out the leaflets."

Takato nodded, grabbed the leaflets, and walked out with Koneko following after him.

* * *

A while later, Takato and Koneko watching him handing out the leaflets. Grunts work, that's what it was. He was sure that it was something like that. But to get answers, he would have to do a give and take. He'd have to give, and then he'd have to take some answers as well, that's how he hoped the world worked with the Devils.

"By the way, Koneko-chan?" Koneko looked up towards him. "How long have you been a Devil for?"

"Before I became a teenager."

Takato didn't exactly think that answer was one that he wanted to accept either.

"That's a pretty vague answer." Koneko shrugged. "Well, either way, you've been a Devil for a few years now, is that accurate?" The young girl inclined her head. "Do you like it?"

That question, caused Koneko to stop.

She had to think about that for a few moments.

Did she like being a Devil?

It didn't suck.

She just didn't ever have anyone ever question her about that.

"...I became a Devil of my own choice."

"...Really? You weren't forced into it?"

Koneko gave a shake of her head.

"No, I was brought to Buchou at a young age. I stayed with her, and decided to become her peerage member. ...Also, Senpai, it seems that you've had a difficult time since becoming a Devil, haven't you Senpai?"

Takato scratched the back of his head as he continued handing out leaflets.

"Yeah, it's made a mess of my head honestly. I always thought that I would get through this life, and go to the next, and see the people that loved me...I then had a shock to my system and that was being a Devil. I didn't know what to do...heck, I still don't know what to do. It's been two days, and my head is still spinning."

He confessed, Koneko could understand that to an extent.

"...Lost direction, it must be challenging."

"Exactly, my life is muddled right now and I don't know what to do."

"...I can understand, I also had a shock to my system once, and it caused me great pain."

Takato adopted an understanding face, and petted the young girls head, to her confusion.

"I'm sorry about that Koneko-chan."

"...How can you be sorry when you don't know my problem?"

"Because it hurt you. Even if I don't know the problem, it must have caused you great pain and no one should be great pain."

Koneko felt slightly close to him now. Neither understood the pain that they were in, but on some level, it seemed like they did have some sort of understanding with one another. If that was because of their pain or something else they didn't know.

But they knew that it would be a hard pill to swallow, whatever it was.

* * *

When they had finished, Takato stretched his arms.

"Be straight with me Koneko-chan, is this really necessary?"

"...Unfortunately, it can be rather boring sometimes."

"Heeeeeeh, I'm glad that it is done. So, I'm going to go and find out what my Sacred Gear is...say, Koneko-chan, do you..."

"No, I don't have one."

She replied earnestly, as they walked back to the clubroom.

Going through the streets, and taking a short cut towards the club, they went through a large thick area of trees. Because of the time of day, the sun was setting and the auburn sky was dazzling to Takato's eyes.

However, Koneko looked on, and then suddenly paused.

She looked around and took a sniff of the air.

"...Senpai, stop."

"What? What's wrong?"

Takato looked down at Koneko who held a serious expression on her face.

"...It isn't safe, Senpai. I can smell them."

"Smell..." Koneko tightened her hands, and she showed a strong face. "O-Okay, so, what is it that you smell?"

"The smell of Fallen Angel, and light as well."

At that moment, Takato became worried, and looked around. However, soon Mittelt came down from the sky, and with her, were two Exorcist type men as well. With guns on their hips, and bladeless swords in hand, the men gave threatening faces to Takato. Also, the loli Fallen Angel turned towards them, and became angry.

"You fucking what!?"

"...Whats wrong loli Fallen Angel?"

Takato said quickly, Mittelt's eyes focused on him and Koneko.

"The intel said that you'd be alone!"

"...He's not alone, so don't touch Senpai."

Koneko said it with a hard face, Mittelt turned towards her with annoyance.

"Hush you! I've been sent to take out that damn Devil right there! So don't mess with me either!"

"...Why do you want Senpai exactly?"

Koneko demanded, only for the Fallen Angel to snicker, and made a pink spear of light. Takato tightened his eyes upon the girl, and she merely grinned a dirty grin.

"Because it is my duty to kill off annoyances for us, and that's you sweet boy. Both Dohnaseek and Raynare said that you were an annoying person to deal with. I'll just have to prove that I can handle you easily, wouldn't that be good?"

Takato stepped forward.

"If you want to fight then-" Koneko pushed him backwards with her palm, but hit him right in the privates. "Ow...Koneko-chan..."

Koneko didn't pay any heed.

"Senpai, go and get Buchou, I'll deal with these."

"On your own? I couldn't leave you to deal with these on your own!"

Koneko tilted her head with a curious face.

"But, you can't fight Senpai."

"I can! I can take on humans at least! Fallen Angels might be out of my league, but humans, I can and will! Koneko-chan, I can't leave you, if something happened to you, then I wouldn't be able to forgive myself, so please let me help you."

Koneko thought about it for a moment.

She didn't know the girl Fallen Angels power, so she wasn't sure if she would be able to fight her quickly enough.

Even then, he looked determined, so she nodded.

"Don't die Senpai."

"You got it."

Koneko nodded, and the pair stepped forward.

Mittelt watched on, and put a hand to her mouth.

"Hohoho, so you two are going to fight? Well, this wont take long."

"We'll see about that."

Koneko jumped forward faster than the Fallen Angel could predict. Mittelt had a spear in her hand, and launched it at Koneko. Takato was worried, but Koneko didn't seem that bothered as she thrusted her hand to the side of the spear, and broke it apart.

"Whoa..."

Takato couldn't deny that she had amazing strength.

He couldn't even touch one, and she just broke it without even much effort it seemed.

"Heh! That's cute! Can you handle this!?"

Mittelt raised her hand to make a spear, but Koneko managed to get close, and land a direct blow against her person. The young girl let out an "Aaaaaaah!" and went flying down to the ground. Koneko gave chase, and had her own battle with the Fallen Angel.

* * *

Takato stood towards the two Exorcist's, and they showed fearless faces.

"So, you're standing against us, Devil?"

One of the people asked him directly. Takato didn't even hold back his own thoughts, and stepped forward.

"That's right. You two aren't Fallen Angels, right?"

"We don't need to be Devil scum."

"That's not nice." Takato called him out on it, and waved his fingers around weirdly. "So, which one of you is going to be facing me first then? You on the left, or you on the right?"

"Me!"

The one that yelled before did it again and came at Takato with his bladeless sword. Takato moved forward while running with his hands behind him. Then the Exorcist did something strange, and formed a light blade out of the sword that he had.

"Huh, a beam sabre….so, is this like a light sabre or something? That's copyrighted somewhere for Star Wars I think."

"Shut up!"

The man got closer, and swung his sword. He was good, Takato couldn't deny that, but the Fallen Angels were better, and he had managed to catch them off guard before. Takato dodged to the side, and got closer.

His fist went towards his face, but the man moved his sword to block the blade. However, Takato's other fist already embedded itself into the man's torso, causing his body to shake rather violently at the impact point, and was blown backwards.

"Shit! He knows how to fight!"

The other announced, and brought out the gun. Takato turned and saw him pull the trigger, but no sound could be heard. However, it was clear that a bullet was fired. Takato moved his body as fast as he could, but the bullet scraped his arm, and he felt the light affecting him.

"D-Damn..."

Takato didn't get a chance to stop, and he rushed around, as the man fired more bullets towards his body. Takato jumped high, the bullets followed. He grabbed a branch, and pulled himself onto it, only for the man to shoot there as well.

Thankfully, the branch managed to take the shot for him, so he retreated into the forest.

"Don't run away!"

"Catch me if you can!"

Takato yelled back, hopping through the trees. He was glad that he could now that he was a Devil. And he couldn't deny that even if he was a Devil, he could at least run away quickly, which was something that he personally enjoyed right now.

"Come on! Lets get him!"

The man on the ground lifted his body and took off running after Takato.

They ran into the forest, before it became eerie silent.

They looked around, both pulling out their swords.

"He could be anywhere, keep your eyes open."

One of them said to the other who inclined his head.

"Right, he's a crafty bastard according to Raynare-sama."

"Exactly, be careful."

The men nodded to one another, and looked around while keeping their eyes sharp, and open at the same time. Being concerned didn't even matter to them, they had to do something to find him. But he could be anywhere.

Was he in the trees?

Hiding behind bushes?

Or somewhere else?

They didn't understand at all, because neither could sense his presence. They weren't sure if he knew how to erase his presence or it was just luck that was on his side, they simply didn't know at all, but they weren't going to stop because he was in hiding.

"Come out, come out wherever you are Devil."

One of the men baited, as his friend laughed.

"He's probably run off scared shitless."

"Hahaha, yeah, you're right, he's too frightened."

"But we have to find him, or Mittelt-sama would be mad at us."

The men continued looking around. Skulking around trees, and stabbing bushes, and even shooting into the trees, but he wasn't there. He wasn't anywhere. He couldn't of gotten away, that's what they thought.

"Where could he have gone?"

"He's got to be around here somewhere. He couldn't have gotten away, we would have heard it. The noise stopped around here, so he's got to be around here. Find him."

"Yeah, yeah, I already know."

"Spread out a bit. He's a single Devil, as long as he doesn't get the drop on us, then we can get away from his field of influence."

They nodded, and split off.

One man went towards the more grassy area, while the other went toward a picnic type area with tables, and trashcans and other things as well.

He walked off with his sword, and stabbed it through a nearby trashcan.

"Come out young Devil. I've got you a nice light sword here to help you out."

He laughed out, finding it genuinely funny that Takato was being hunted like this.

As he looked around, he became a little frustrated, so he sat with his back towards a trash can.

"Fucking Devil scum, giving us the slip like that, how dare he? I'm going to fucking kill him when I get my hands on him."

He grumbled out angrily, and his rage couldn't be quelled either.

However, what he didn't know was the fact that from behind in the trash can, Takato's body slowly raised outwards. Tightening his fist as hard as he could, he took aim at the Exorcist's head, and punched with as much force as he could.

BANG!

A dull sound rang out from the area that he was hit, and he landed on the ground.

"Aaaagh..."

He cried out, as Takato got behind him, wrapped his arms around his neck from behind in a headlock, and his knee pressed against his back so he couldn't get up. He struggled, of course he did. But the man couldn't get away, he couldn't move from the boys knee in his back, and the fact that his arms were wrapped around his neck.

"Go to sleep..."

Takato muttered, the man's eyes became heavier than usual. He struggled some more, but he couldn't anymore. With the lack of oxygen, and the strangulation that was happening, he simply wasn't able to stay conscious anymore, and fell silent, his eyes closing and he was, unconscious.

Takato inhaled a breath of relief.

He didn't want to kill.

He didn't like the idea of it.

But, still, he wasn't out of the woods yet.

SNAP!

Takato's eyes flew open, just in time to see a blade of light heading for his neck.

"Damn!"

Takato avoids it to the side, but his face got cut deeply. Blood ran down his face, and his body shook from the new intrusion of light. But he didn't quit like that, and rolled onto the ground as the Exorcist hovered above him, and aimed his blade downwards.

"End your life you bastard!"

The man stabbed down once more, but Takato pushes off to the side, avoiding the blade all together. But the Exorcist wasn't done and he grabs his gun, taking aim towards Takato.

"No! I will not kill myself!"

Takato swiftly kicks the man's hand, knocking the gun out of it, it then rolled onto the ground, but Takato wasn't done, jumping upwards, and elbowing the man in the jaw, sending his body upwards.

"Aaaaaaaah!"

The man screams, only for Takato to see his chance, so he spins around, stopping after a few times, and uses the momentum to slam his foot deeply into the Exorcist's body that was suspended in the air for a brief few moments, forcing it away.

The force of the kick was so hard that he man was embedded into the ground, harshly. The ground shook with the body that was slammed downwards, and the man himself spat out blood from the intensity of the kick.

"Damn..."

The light in his system wasn't his friend, and even though the sun was setting, it still held itself in the sky, and beamed down on him, so he wasn't even at his best either. But he didn't have time to wait around, so he rushed the downed Exorcist.

"Fuck you kid!"

The Exorcist wasn't done however, and stabbed at him with the blade. Takato had the sense to dodge backwards, and rolled backwards when the Exorcist got to his feet, and swung for his body.

Takato landed near the unconscious Exorcist, seeing his bladeless sword, and how it operates, decided to take the chance, and took it, activated it in time, and used it to block the stab motion from the Exorcist.

"Heh, kid."

"What?"

Takato growled, pushing the Exorcist away.

The man swings his weapon right, and Takato heard the cutting of the air, something that he didn't like at all.

"Have you ever wielded a blade before?"

"That's my privacy that you're breaking there, I don't wanna hear it."

Takato growled out, but the Exorcist laughed.

"Otherwords, no."

"Hey, it is my own problem if I have or not. It isn't your problem. Either way, I wont allow you to defeat me and definitely, I wont be beaten by your blade either. Even if you stab me, I still wont allow you to win against me."

"We'll see about that!"

The Exorcist swung for Takato, who did a very basic block with the blade. Using what training he had in hand to hand, he pushed away the blade, and did a strike with his hand. The Exorcist blocked the attack, only for him to spin around with his blade, taking aim for Takato's body.

"Don't think so!"

Takato had the sense to avoid the attack, only for the man to swing again and again. Takato inhaled, using his sword to block the attacks. Thanks to his Devils new strength, he wasn't forced off his feet, and he definitely wouldn't back down.

However the Exorcist was good as well, he was better than average, though Takato didn't know that at this moment. His only goal was survival and that's what he was he was going to do, he was going to survive.

"Have this!"

The man stabbed left, so Takato avoided it, only for the man to twist his sword, and aimed it for Takato's body. He couldn't move his sword in time, and the blade pierced his shoulder. He managed to move just in time to receive a less fatal stab wound.

"Aaaah..."

Takato didn't cry out much, but the man did twist the blade inside of Takato's shoulder, then he kicked it out of him, by kicking Takato's body which fell down to the ground, blood bursting from his wound, and dyed the ground red in his blood.

"Haha, all you are in the end is a shitty bastard Devil. That's all you are, and you'll soon be dead. Because of this Sacred Gear inside of you, and the Fallen Angels were worried about you? Heh, what a fucking joke you are."

Takato's eyes narrowed upon him as he pushed backwards.

The light in his system wasn't helping either.

The sun wasn't helping either.

All of these factors, weren't helping.

Scenario after scenario ran through his mind, and he didn't know how he was going to get out of this.

But he then felt something touching his hand as he was pulling himself with his hands as the Exorcist approached.

It was a piece of metal.

Yes, it was metal, and he could feel the curves of the handle as well.

"Well, say goodnight bitch."

Takato took a chance and held up the gun close to the man's shoulder.

"Goodnight bitch."

A violent shot of the gun pierced the man's arm.

It was his own very good that he had kicked away before.

He was lucky it was there, or he could have died.

The man cried as blood erupted out of his wound. Takato, while winded, still managed to get to his feet, and pointed the gun towards the man's head. He was very close, so he wouldn't be able to miss, even if he tried.

Takato's hand was firm, and so was the voice he used.

"Stand down now, or I'll shoot you."

The Exorcist looked up towards him, and grinned wildly.

"You don't have the balls to shoot me."

"You wanna bet? Is it really worth betting your life?"

Takato said it with a cold voice.

He wasn't going to allow himself to be beaten now. He had the upper hand. He literally had the gun to the man's head. If he even tried it, Takato was willing to defend himself. He wasn't going to be the one who was on the side of the blade, not this time.

The Exorcist looked up towards Takato, and showed a sneer.

"As I said, you don't have the balls to shoot me. You shoot me, and you become a murderer, is that what you want?"

"I'll do it to defend myself."

"Hah! Killer, that's what you'll be! Unless I put you out of your misery!"

"Then try it, and you'll see my resolve, I promise you this."

The Exorcist could see that Takato was putting on a brave face.

Would he do it?

Would he shoot him to defend himself?

The Exorcist didn't think that he would, so he moved his sword.

BANG!

"Aaaaaaah!"

Takato shot the man in the leg, dropping him to the ground.

"Now you know how it feels like. Don't try anything with me again, or I really will kill you."

Takato threatened, the gun pointing at his head. The Exorcist breathed in and out through his nose, hard.

Takato inhaled a breath, and went to pull back, when he suddenly felt something hot on his skin.

Turning his head, he saw that from behind, a large fireball was coming for him.

"Shit!"

Takato jumped to the side, but his leg got caught in the flames, and dropped him down to the ground, causing immense pain to ripple through the boys body. The fireball continued going on, and hit the man behind him, charring his skin.

"Ouryaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

The screams of the Exorcist rang out, as Takato placed a hand on his burned leg. Even for a few seconds, the flames were hot. His eyes went towards the man again, seeing his skin was burnt, it was a sight that he didn't ever want to see. He could even see the flesh of the person which was hanging off, and it made him feel sick.

"My, it seems you dodged the flames. Well, sort of at least." A voice came out from behind a tree. "Don't worry about it though, you did well, Takato-sama."

"...Who's there? How do you know my name?"

"Shouldn't I know your name, Takato-sama?" Stepping out from behind a tree, was a young woman around the age of 20 or so, with many ribbons adorning her hair, and she was dressed in gothic lolita clothing, even having a parasol with her. "We haven't met in a while, but you couldn't have forgotten about me, right?"

Takato looked confused, but he held the gun up towards her.

The woman placed a hand by her face, and gave off a laugh.

"Don't point that thing at me Takato-sama."

"How do you know my name? I don't even know who you are."

The woman walked forward, spinning her parasol around.

"It seems that you haven't awakened them yet..."

"Awakened, what exactly?"

The woman chuckled once more.

"You truly are quite far gone huh. Well, don't worry, you'll eventually remember. For now..." Her hand waved towards the man on the ground who had been burnt. "To deal with scum..."

"Wait, he's injured, you can't just-"

Before he could finish, the woman activated some magical power, and sent out flames towards the man that made him oddly shiver.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!"

His screams rang out throughout the area, Takato grimaced and then pointed the gun at the girl, shooting off a bullet.

However, before it could touch her, a defensive barrier erected around her.

"Truly, a bullet of light, wont touch me. Haha, don't look so stunned."

Takato looked to the man, seeing that he had been burned to a crisp, there wasn't anything left of the man before.

"W-Why did you do that!? He was already defeated! There was no need for that!"

"Scum, that's why. Dirty creature, needed to die, that's all. He couldn't even do my bidding and kill you instantly." Her hand waved towards the man that was unconscious, and she activated some magic. Then, a few seconds later, the body rose up, taking out the sword of light, and aimed it at Takato. "See this? Even he is going to kill you."

"...What have you done?"

Takato didn't understand, but the woman giggled.

"Who knows. But, this one is going to kill you."

"Kill...Kill...Kill..."

Takato found that odd, and why he was acting like that.

"Why is he..."

"Magic, can do a lot of things. I thought this would be good. I set it up before, just in case some miracle happens...and it seems like it has."

The woman clicked her fingers, and the man rushed forward.

"S-Stop! I'll shoot you!"

Takato aimed the gun at him, but he didn't stop.

Takato fired a warning shot, which hit the ground nearby, but he didn't stop.

"Hey! I'll shoot you! Stop!"

Once more, he gave a threat.

But nothing came of it.

"He wants you to die. What are you going to do?"

Takato grit his teeth, and shot the man in the leg.

Nevertheless, he persisted.

"He should have been dropped! Why hasn't he!?"

"It's a magic that I picked up a while ago, he wont stop until you dies, or he dies. Your choice. It works on the weak, and this man, is very weak."

Takato inhaled a few breaths, shooting the man in places where he wouldn't die.

Even when the bullets hit him, he didn't even stop. Blood was pooling from him, even when he shot the man's legs, and he shouldn't be able to walk, that woman's magic was causing him to walk. To run. Right at him.

The woman laughed as the man hovered above Takato.

"He's going to kill you."

"He's being controlled by you!"

Takato argued, as the woman laughed evilly.

"Perhaps. But, he is the enemy, he would kill you regardless."

The man thrusted his sword at Takato who grimaced and moved out of the way, but because of his burned leg, it was tough, and he managed to get a cut on his arm. The light burned, and it caused his body to shake. But, the man didn't stop, stabbing down again and again. Takato couldn't move that well, and ended up getting slashed a few times.

Then, when the man brought his foot onto Takato's body, right on his chest, causing him to cough out blood from the hard impact, the woman showed a sinister smile.

"So, what are you going to do? Come on, show me."

The man looked down at Takato who looked up with the gun pointed at the Exorcists head. His hand shook slightly, the idea of killing someone, especially someone who was being controlled, it wasn't something he liked. Yes, this man had tried to kill him, but this wasn't his action, and now, he was in a death or kill scenario, he didn't want to become a killer, but he didn't want to die either.

His hand trembled at the idea of ending someone's life.

"Don't make me shoot you in the head...snap out of it."

"Sorry, his will is too weak. So, you're now going to die."

The man aimed the sword for Takato's heart, and went to plunge the sword down, and with a stray tear falling from his face, he muttered "Please forgive me." and ended the man's life.

He pulled the trigger, and it happened.

Blood splattered out of the man's head, entering the man's skull was the light bullet, and finally, it pierced his brain. It was a powerful gun as it even managed to come out of the other side from such a short distance, and because he was on top of Takato, blood dripped all over Takato's body from not just the wound in his skull but the others Takato gave him before, his face was covered in the man's blood, he didn't think there would be so much.

He fell down to the ground backwards, dead.

Takato felt the blood running across his face, his sweat was pooling off of him.

He, had just taken a life.

He actually killed someone.

In self defence or not, he did something that he vowed that he wouldn't ever do, and that was kill someone.

His eyes went towards the woman who smiled out.

"Good boy, you did well..."

"Who the fuck are you...to say that? You sick bitch..."

The woman played with her hair.

"Sick, perhaps. Bitch, perhaps not. Either way, you did well, I am pleased. But, I kind of want you to die. So, why don't you?" The woman put her hand outwards. Takato gasped, but suddenly he was surrounded by magical circles. "It is going to be, shocking."

The next moment, immense electricity ran through his body.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

"Yes, yes! Scream for me Takato-sama! You have no idea how long I've wanted to hear your cries! All the time, that bitch and her team drove me away, but now you're on your own, and alone, and you'll die, alone."

The electricity ran through him for a few more seconds, before it stopped.

He dropped to the ground, sparks going off his body.

His fresh wounds felt like they had been assaulted, and his insides felt hot.

The young woman though looked to be getting off on his pain, like she was a true sadist, with no kind qualities to her.

"Hohoho." She got close, and kicked the winded Takato in the ribs, the boy coughing up bile. "I wonder what your Obaa-chan would say if she saw you like this? She'd probably cry, to see her precious grandson like this."

"O-Obaa-chan..."

He croaked out, the young woman rose her foot. Takato used his hands to block, but she snapped her fingers, and electricity ran through his system again. He cried out "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" once more, the electricity was amped up to a whole new level, he felt like his eyeballs were on fire from the pain he felt.

"That's right, she'd be sad. Then again, she's not here anymore, so it doesn't matter what the dead think, does it?"

Takato remembered his grandmother's smiling face, and shed a tear.

He did wonder what she would be saying if she saw him like this.

She'd truly be pissed off.

His eyes went towards the woman who smirked down at him.

"I've had enough of people like you. Attacking me, constantly...I am not going down."

The woman cracked a smile, not seeing that his eyes were turning serious.

"Really? Well, once I kill you, I'll harvest those precious things from your corpse, they'll be useful."

The woman rose her foot again, and though he felt drained, he had enough strength for this.

The gun in his hand pushed itself against the woman's foot.

"Eh..."

"Bang."

He then pulled the trigger.

"Aaaaaaaaaaah! Y-You fucking-"

"Have this!"

Takato didn't give her time to recover, shooting up, and slammed his head and hers together. She was knocked for a daze, her eyes spinning around, only for Takato to grab the sword of the deceased man near him, and swung it for the girls neck. She didn't have time to raise a barrier, so she dodged out of the way, but the blade managed to cut into her face.

Blood ran from her foot, and her cheek from the shot, and slash of the sword. Her eyes went towards him angrily. Takato watched as magical circles lit up the sky, and aimed for the young boy.

"Even if you try and kill me, you Witch, I wont go down until I draw my last breath."

"Nice resolve, but it isn't going to be enough." The magical circles glowed, and Takato put his hands up as defense, knowing he wouldn't be able to run away. "By the way, wondering why your shit Master hasn't come?" Takato glared. "It's because I put a barrier up a while ago, so no one will even know of your death. And now you'll..." Her eyes shot to the side, as if she sensed something. "Shit, they've come already...?" Takato didn't get it, but she smirked. "You have some good friends, Takato-sama."

"W-What? The Gremory's..."

"Nah, not those bunch of weaklings, someone else. Well, you did capture that woman's heart, and she sent her allies to track me down to stop me from killing you, and I thought I had got past them as well...well, I suppose the more idiotic they are, the more determined they are, or something like that."

"Why are you doing this? I don't even know you-"

"You will soon, I promise you this. And then, you're dead. I'll be seeing you real soon Takato-sama."

"Not if I see your death first!"

Takato shot a bullet at her, but she blocked it with magic, and teleported away swiftly.

* * *

As she went, up above in the sky, a few figures floated by.

"Damn, seems like she got away, fucking Witch."

A woman with black hair growled out angrily.

"Don't become angry..." The smaller girl said, her eyes going downwards, and she clapped her hands together. "N-No way! That's Takato-sama! Eeep! He's so cool! B-But, he's injured as well..."

A young man in classes tapped the small girl on the head.

"No time for that now."

The young girl rubbed her head gently.

"B-But, that's Takato-sama, the one that-"

"Yes, and there's also other things we have to concern ourselves with, regarding that Witch." The man said, resting a hand on his sword. "She ended up getting so close to Miyamoto-sama that she almost killed him, our leader is not going to be pleased when hearing this."

The black haired woman waved her fingers.

"Don't worry, he's not dead, he'll be fine, and judging from what I can see, he got a few good hits out on her as well. Besides, I can only conceal us for so long before the Devils here get wind of us, we should be going~"

The young woman said, and the sword man agreed.

"Yes, we'll have to track down that Witch before Miyamoto-sama is targeted again. She seemed to have played with him this time, next time we wont be so lucky."

The smaller girl looked at the boy on the ground, seeing his injuries, and felt sorry for him.

She then went to fly down, but was stopped.

"We can't."

"But he's injured, we can't leave him..."

"He's not alone." The black haired woman said. "He's got his own cat looking out for him~"

The younger girl wasn't so sure, but they had something to do, so she apologized in her mind and left with her friends.

* * *

On the ground, Takato pushed his body as far away from the body as he could but stayed within vicinity.

His knees went to his chest, and his eyes scanned the body, as it laid there, lifeless.

He ran in his mind.

He could have shot him in the legs, or arms…

But, no Takato shot him in the head.

Did that make him a true Devil?

Did he become what he was worried about the whole time?

Was he becoming evil?

He certainly had many thoughts within his head, and he didn't have any solutions.

Even with the wounds on him, it seemed inconsequential to him now.

All that mattered was what happened just now.

* * *

More than ten minutes went by, and he stayed there, with the body.

However, Koneko finished her fight, and she came over towards him, having smelt for him.

"Senpai, I am happy that you are…" Koneko stopped when seeing his eyes, how unmoving and dull they were. "Senpai? What's wrong?"

Takato looked up to Koneko, seeing that she had a wound on her arm.

"Your arm, Koneko-chan. Did that Fallen Angel hurt you?"

"...Yes, but I'll be okay. But what happened?"

Takato looked to the side, and looked at the dead body.

"...I killed him."

Koneko looked to the side, and saw one dead body and one pile of ashes. Understanding what had happened, Takato saw Koneko sit down beside him, and placed her hand on his leg, seeing the burns on his leg along with some other wounds that looked to be different to cuts and bullets, and wondered how he got them. His eyes went towards her, and he saw that she held understanding within her eyes.

"...It's never easy, the first time you kill someone."

"...I should have stopped that Witch...she did this...and now I had to kill him..."

"...Because of the situation Senpai, you were probably thinking the best way to stop him...wait, Witch?"

Takato didn't believe it. He couldn't. He could see the dead body. Thinking back now, maybe he should have done something else. Perhaps, he should have turned the gun somewhere else, but he didn't. He didn't, and now he ended up killing someone, evil or not, he didn't feel good.

"Yeah, a Witch, she was such a bitch. Even then, Koneko-chan. If I kill a monster, am I any better than that monster? He and his buddy tried to off me, and I defended myself. I killed him, to defend myself. I managed to get the gun, and I aimed it for his head after he was being controlled. I threatened him, to not move, I fired warning shots even...but, he didn't pay any heed as he was...so I shot..him. I killed him."

Koneko rubbed Takato's leg, gaining his attention once more.

"Senpai did the right thing, defense is always better. The alternative would have been he killed you. You saved yourself."

Takato rubbed his face, trying to get his head around what happened.

"Maybe you're right Koneko-chan...but, I still feel…."

Koneko, understanding the pain that Takato was going through confessed a few things.

"...When I first killed a Stray Devil, I was feeling bad as well. Even though he was trying to kill Buchou...it made me think about a certain someone who also lost their mind to power...and I took them down. Afterwards, I felt disgusted with myself, because even if he was a stray, that was a life as well."

"Yeah...but, how did you get over it?"

"...I thought of them as evil." Takato needed clarity, so she gave him some. "I thought, I did the world a favour, because he was a bad person. I found out, he had raped and killed a bunch of human women. ...Because of that, I saved his next victim suffering. And, you have done the same thing Senpai. Your actions, saved the next victim of this person."

"...Thinking like that, it makes sense."

Koneko nodded her head strongly.

"It doesn't make things easier, not by a long shot. But, it also helps out with your thoughts and feelings. If you can separate the death and the person and then think like that, it helped me out, and Senpai?"

"Y-Yes?"

"...Senpai's a good person, don't ever think you aren't."

"Koneko-chan..."

Koneko laid her small hand on top of his own and showed a rare smile.

"Senpai is a very nice person, you sacrificed yourself for the perverted girl, and you said back there "I wont leave you!" to me. So, to me, you are a nice person Senpai, who has had some rotten luck as a Devil, and not a pervert which is a big plus for me, unlike that other perverted woman."

Takato chuckled lightly.

"...Yeah, very rotten. Two days in, and I've been nearly killed by a Fallen Angel, and killed an Exorcist to save myself, and some crazy Witch knows my name somehow, and is either crazy, or just plain evil, and is a sadist. What's on for tomorrow hey…."

Koneko pulled closer, and looked into his eyes and he did the same.

"Senpai is nice, don't forget that."

"Y-Yeah...I'll try, thanks Koneko-chan. You're right...I have to think like that, I saved the next victim of this person. But I need to be stronger, so I don't endanger anyone else around, including my new comrades. And I have to be able to stop that Witch, whoever she is."

"...Don't worry Senpai, we all will help you."

"Even you Koneko-chan?"

"Even me."

Koneko reiterated once more, and then Takato gave her a soft smile.

"Thank you, Koneko-chan. I'm tired of being on the defensive, I want to be the offensive one now."

"...Yes, you definitely will Senpai, I'll help you."

Something about how shitty his situation was, stirred something within Koneko, and his resolve...

She hadn't seen something like it before.

Others would have quit by now after all the crap he had been through.

But, not Takato, he didn't quit, and was determined to be stronger.

But, he wasn't power mad. She saw gentleness in his eyes, and she liked that.

And that stirred powerful emotions within Koneko.

Takato smiled down at her, and looked over her, seeing her arm once more, and couldn't stand to see Koneko in pain.

"Your arm is wounded, can I take a little look?"

"You're more injured than I am Senpai, don't worry about me."

"Even then, we're friends now, I'll help you."

Koneko blinked curiously.

"...Are you a doctor or something?"

"No, nothing like that. But I've had a fair few cuts and scraps before. Can I?" Koneko shrugged, so he proceeded. "From what I can tell, it doesn't appear to be all that deep. Damn girl, do you have steel skin?"

"...Because I am Super Girl, that's why I have such tough skin."

Takato gave a light hearted chuckle, finding it rather amusing.

"Either way, it isn't deep, it should be fine. Here, I'll wrap it for you Super Girl."

Koneko didn't like admitting it, but she found him amusing, and very kind as well. Even when he was going through this he still thought of her pain and was helping her.

Takato took some of his shirt, and ripped it. Koneko watched as the boy wrapped her arm with the shirt of his, and couldn't help but feel his fingers tenderly touching her arm. Somehow, it felt like a blast from the past when a certain someone did that as well.

When he finished, he petted the girls head.

"There, all better."

"...Senpai, you're a dork."

"Hehehe, I don't mind being a dork~"

Takato giggled out, and Koneko released a small giggle herself. She didn't even plan it, but something about his goofy face, and the way that he was okay with any insult she would give him, and the fact that he wasn't a massive pervert like Isane, that gave him points in her eyes.

"...Senpai is a kind dork though."

"Hehe, that's even better~"

Takato and Koneko released soft chuckles to one another one.

The pair sat there together, pondering many different things about their new lives. And what it meant to be a Devil, and what it meant to kill someone as well, as well as how to become stronger.

Truly, Takato wasn't having the easiest welcoming to his new life as a Devil.

Whatever the future held, it truly was going to be quite the weird feeling inside.

But, with this woman out there, that knew his name, and even talked like they were familiar, just what was happening...?

All he knew now was, he was going to have to train and become stronger, he was ready to embrace his life now. He couldn't shy away from it, because the enemies weren't going to shy away from killing him, this experience, especially with that Witch, told him that, and in a weird way, it helped him set his path to strength.

* * *

A few days later, in another part of Japan, a young blonde haired girl with green eyes, and an innocent face steps out into the setting sun. people walked by the girl who held her innocent expression and wondered why she was dressed in a nun's outfit.

And she looked so young.

She couldn't be older than 16-17 years old.

But she looked completely devoted to the Lord.

Looking at the sun before her that was slowly rising, her eyes were wide, and she couldn't help but smile a very large and innocent smile.

"I am ready to serve God now."

She beamed, and walked forward.

She was going to start her day soon.

But for now, she didn't have any idea of the fate she was going to encounter.

It would be a classic story of how a boy met a girl….

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, more on Takato's growing relationships with the Devils, and what not. He's going through the ride, huh. And now he's had to kill someone to defend himself. And he's only been a Devil for a few days. Also, a new player has arrived, a woman who's going to be important to the story, more on her later on. Though she's quite the sadist, who tortured Takato for a little bit, but his determination turned it around, and managed to wound her while some people came and gave a bit of foreshadowing, more on that later~ And thanks to that, he's going to become stronger, even Koneko was surprised by his determination and kindness.**

 **Also, thanks to everyone who voted. It seemed quite close for a while there. However, in the end it came out to be the mix between Trick Vanish, Night Reflection and Incinerate Anthem, won by a few PM's in the end. Annihilation Maker came in at quite the close second literally only a few votes, so I thought about having that with the Angel Oc I'll do eventually, probably ironic, an Angel who can create demonic beasts. But either way, thanks for voting everyone! Takato's gonna have those Sacred Gear's! He's gonna have Incinerate Anthem later on, as I've got an arc planned out for how he's going to get it. Don't worry though, he's never gonna be one of the weaker members, and will use techniques with his intelligence, as he'll be that kind of fighter, though if he needs to bring the pain, then he will do as we'll see that soon.**

 **So yeah, with nothing else to say, thanks for reading and until next time!**

 **Takato; Ise (fem), Vali (fem), Rias, Akeno, Asia, Koneko, Yumi (fem), Gasper (fem), Xenovia, Irina, Rossweisse, Ravel, Kuroka, Kunou.**


	4. It's a complicated life

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **SomeDudeThatReads; I have to admit that it is a little fun for me to write up some different scenarios, I haven't decided about Raynare yet, but it could be fun. And yeah, it could do~**

 **weslyschraepen; You'll have to wait and see, it's a spoiler. As I said in the last chapters AN, I plan to on another story.**

 **pushkars188; Thanks, and yeah, I have~**

 **Crenin; That's how Raynare sees it anyway, Takato's going along with it for now for, various reasons. Hehe, that would be funny. I'm glad that she makes you laugh~ And thanks very much!**

 **LoamyCoffee; She does yeah, mentally, physically~**

 **hellspam; I'm glad you did! Ooh she will do eventually~ It would be funny to see Koneko's reaction.**

 **Warzone8x8; Thanks very much! Yeah, it is going to be fun to see the use of his Sacred Gear's~**

 **Nivek Beldo; Hehe, Raynare's got a lot of feelings she needs to work though, I think that's a good way to put it. Yeah, he's going to offer her some support, willingly, unwillingly, Takato is a kind person and if someone needs help, even the enemy to a degree, though if the enemy is irredeemable, then that's a different story. She is yeah, we'll be seeing more of her. He sure does, he's gone through more than enough, and it isn't over yet. Koneko did offer some good advice, didn't she?**

 **Silver crow; Indeed, a new chapter! It is yeah, but he'll get it, and we'll even see a backstory about it as well, I've got it all planned out for how he's going to get it, and other things as well. Those other two gear's are quite useful and Takato's gonna use them in interesting ways as well. Yeah, that would be cool, or maybe mixing it with the Dragon auras that he'll be naturally obtaining through contact with Vali and Ise, among other things. He's not going to get Balance Breaker just yet, he's only just awakened his Sacred Gear's. And yeah, you never know~ All I can say right now is Incinerate Anthem and Takato have, some connection. Yeah, I don't see why not~ That sounds good~ That would be a fitting name~ Hehe, with Night Reflection, it is possible. I'm glad that you liked it between them~ We'll be getting a few more bonding moments here while moving the story along as well. Yeah, he did rather good as well, since he truly is a newbie and keeps getting attack. I'm happy you did~ They surely do know him through her. Well, you never know, he could have~ Hehe, that would be funny~ I'm glad you liked their moments! Basically yeah, he'll be a tricks and skills kind of guy, instead of someone who heads right into battle. Though, sometimes that's unavoidable so he'll be kicking some ass now and again. Yeah, it is rather interesting, that's why I thought it would be for the best. That would be cool, I can say that Irina, Xenovia and Asia are going to be in that harem definitely. Maybe he could do yeah~ I can say he'll know Vasco yes. He wouldn't need Durandal, for the Longinus he'll have. That sounds cool to me, I like it~ Irina could have something like that, Xenovia could have that and Lint does get that yeah~ Maybe she could be yeah, it would be rather interesting~ And yeah, he could be one of those, Loup could be yeah~ I think he probably would be prideful, and yeah, there is a difference between pride, and arrogance. Could do yeah~ It would be funny~ I don't see why not, they'd be interesting pieces~ Maybe they could yeah~ Yeah, I don't see why not. He very well could have those things yeah~ Hehe, Rias surely would enjoy that~**

 **SomeDudeThatReads; He's not going to be the type that wishes to overwhelm his enemies, he'll use tactics. Though sometimes when the situation calls for it, he can use his powers to bring the pain. Night Reflection can make shadow monsters, it isn't like Annihilation Maker, but, I am going to put a unique spin on it when he gets there.**

 **kynan99; And thank you for the nice review~ And thanks again!**

 **OechsnerC; Thanks very much!**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Thanks very much! He surely has yeah, he's gonna have a break here, he's not going to be totally attacked, but this will do some character building and a little more in deapth look into Takato. Hehe, I am glad that you liked it, it's a fun little joke to have in there~ Hehe, Raynare and Takato, they are gonna have a rather interesting life together. She's gonna be someone who is somewhat important to Takato's past, though he seems to have no memory of her. Yeah, he's got them, and he'll keep them for a little while.**

 **Guest 1; Yeah, I could see them do something like that. Yeah, I could see that, the Heavenly Dragon's definitely will be important to Takato, and vice versa. Yeah maybe she could yeah, though she's Takato's as well so that could be an interesting dynamic between them.**

 **borbos; He'll have Incinerate Anthem eventually~**

 **Guest 2; That sounds pretty cool to me!**

 **Neonlight01; Yeah, it seems both sides are having it bad. Hehe, Raynare seems to need some therapy from Takato, we'll see a bit more of that here. He is yeah, he's coming to terms with it all though in a very rough way and seeing what his life was like. They surely did yeah, and indeed, seems like Takato is going to have a hard time dealing with a few people. And yeah we did~ Yeah, similar circumstances, but some different reasons as to why. They have yeah, and Night Reflection is a very versatile Sacred Gear, and can be used in various ways, the same with Trick Vanish and as we go forward, we'll see Takato use them in inventive ways. Cool suggestions!**

 **tyson113; Thanks! And yeah, I'm glad your dru...chapter fix has been done~ Here's another~**

 **Anime PJ; Cool! Hehe, for shame lol~ Hope you had a good holiday~ Was it? I'm glad you're enjoying it then! Thanks! Yeah, he's a cross between them, in normal situations, he's quite shy, but when he needs to be, he can become a badass with an indomitable will, as we'll see in future chapters. Hehe, it is going to appear for a little while at least~ How did you know I was going to have her do that? Well, I am eventually~ And thank you!**

 **KobayashiSenpai; It surely is going to be fun! The combos alone are gonna be rather interesting~ Hehe, it's going to be rather sweet I'd say~ I'm glad, Isane is quite the pervy yet lovable girl~ And thanks very much!**

 **DragoNath1512; I shall be doing that in a future fic~**

 **Ragna; The milf's then it seems~? Yeah, perhaps. I have read it yeah, and from what I've read, it seems enjoyable. I can't form a proper opinion until there's been a fair few chapters and some sort of problem to be solved, and what not. But yeah, I hope the manga does well, I liked Fairy Tail for what it was, it had a few problems, but nothing is perfect.**

 **Primevere; Thanks very much! Glad that you liked it!**

 **Lightwave; He surely does yeah~ Little by little, they are becoming quite, friendly with one another. And yeah, he has a few reasons as to why, it shall be shown in the future. Ise is seemingly having it easier than Takato, but she's going to be going through a few things in the upcoming chapters. Hehe, Raynare and Takato, they have quite the weird, relationship I'd say. And we did yeah, we might see another one here now~ Indeed, he's going to be using them in interesting ways.**

 **Tohka123; Thanks very much! He surely did yeah, and we've got some more coming here~ Yeah, he's been through a lot already and he'll go through more as well~ And thanks!**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **It's a complicated life**

"I want to have my Sacred Gear unlocked!"

Takato said it with a strong face.

After everything that went down and a few days before the young nun arrived, he was tired of not being able to fight on par with these people. Sure, his quick wit managed to help him in certain situations, but he needed assistance now. He needed to know what his powers were.

As a Devil, surely he would have some kind of power, right?

He didn't care what it took, what it would take for him to become stronger.

All he needed was access to every power that he had inside of him. His demonic powers, and his Sacred Gear as well. This is what he wanted, and he needed it now.

"Yes, I had heard about what happened in the park. Clearly the Fallen Angels have something against you-"

"Yeah I know that, that's why I need to know my powers. This Sacred Gear, I could have been killed by the people with swords, and the Fallen Angel and whatever else is out there! Especially that Witch bitch!"

"Witch? What Witch?"

"I don't know...she seemed to know my name and it seemed like she hated me but why, I don't know..." Takato hummed at the words, then shook his head, and continued on. "I want to know my powers Gremory-senpai and I need them now! I need to be prepared, you have to give me something that can help me defend myself if you guys aren't around. Like before, while I am grateful to Koneko-chan for fighting off the Fallen Angels, I am not someone who can just sit around and do nothing while my comrades are all getting into scuffles all over the place. Especially if it is because of me in the first place. It is too much for someone like me, understand?"

He was frustrated.

Because of what happened to the Exorcist, what he had to do, he had to do something to make himself feel better, to make himself stronger. He didn't want anything ever happen again to the people that he cared for, and of course, himself as well.

Rias rose a hand to her chin as Ise and Yumi came inside, finishing off the leaflets. They sat down and watched as Akeno gave a curious face, and could understand why he was like this. All his Devil life, he kept getting targeted, and it wasn't a life she would want to have.

"Well, you aren't wrong, and yes, we will awaken your Sacred Gear right now. And again, I am sorry that you got attacked."

"Wait, Takato got attacked!?"

Ise panicked from behind, but Takato turned and offered the girl a smile.

"Don't worry Ise-san, I am okay."

"A-Are you sure? I mean, you've got cuts on you and what not and burns..."

Takato waved his hand at her.

"Truly, I am okay, don't worry about me. It was a thing, I dealt with it, and now I'm okay."

Ise wasn't sure, and she looked troubled on what to do next.

But, Takato turned back to Rias, and she looked towards him with a small smile.

"Alright, Takato. We'll soon see what is inside of you. First of all, I want you to close your eyes, while rising your hand."

"Why?"

"Because that's the requirement, it is what you want, isn't it?"

Takato grumbled, and nodded his head.

He raised his hand and closed his eyes.

"Good, now imagine the strongest thing you can. It can be anime characters, it can be anything that you'd want to imagine it to be. But as long as it is the strongest image in your head, then the Sacred Gear will appear more easier."

Takato nodded, and thought about the strongest person that he knew.

He didn't reveal who it was, but he understood who the strongest person was, and he never would say anyone is stronger than her.

"Now, mimic that persons special pose."

"They don't have a special pose."

Takato argued, Rias twitched her eyebrow.

"W-What?"

"I said that person doesn't have a special pose."

"Why? Who are you imagining exactly?"

"Just someone important to me is all. And they don't have a pose, so how am I meant to do it exactly?"

Rias put a hand to her forehead, and thought about what would be the next course of action.

"This is difficult...well, it can't be helped. I suppose that this is what has to happen. Okay, then, just imagine that person. How they were, how they acted. What it was that this person did to give you some strength."

"Okay, I can do that."

Takato said it quickly, and did what she said.

Imagining his important person, how they acted, how they smiled, how they laughed, how they always made him feel so safe, and secure, how he always knew that even with badness, it was going to be okay….

Suddenly, as he did, Takato felt something enter his hand. He couldn't get a truly good feel of it. He didn't know what it was. It didn't feel like metal, or wood. It felt, almost like it was a mix between metal and something else. What the others didn't see was wisps of shadows that danced by his feet barely noticeably.

"My, it seems to have appeared~"

Akeno giggled out, Takato became happy.

"My! It is going to be the power to make any sword I want? Is it going to be where I can unleash the powers of the Heaven's with my elemental powers? Is it where I could sap my enemies strength and add it to myself!? Or can I like summon the souls of the dead and resurrect the dead! Maybe I could like, become a massive flame thrower of awesome flames! Ooh, maybe I can make like monsters, or demons or something! The possibilities are endless..." Takato became more and more happy with the prospects. His eyes opened, and looked to the staff in his hand. "What's this shit?"

Ise snorted, while Yumi chuckled out awkwardly.

Koneko half closed her eyes, wondering the same thing.

"Well, that's your Sacred Gear."

Rias announced happily.

But for Takato, he just didn't get what it would be for. What could the staff do? Raise magical powers? It surely did look like it was for magic.

"A funky staff? What does it do?"

Takato looked at the staff once more, and swung it around. It didn't have anything to suggest what it could be. It didn't have any marking's on it. It did look fancy, he could say that for certain. But beyond that, he didn't know what it could be.

"Well...I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know!?"

Takato yelled at Rias who held a hand to her face.

"I said, I don't know. I'm not an encyclopedia on Sacred Gear's you know? It looks interesting and there's no mistaken that it is a Sacred Gear. But what it does, I actually don't know. I'll have to research it for you."

"Great...so, I summon a Sacred Gear, and have no idea what the hell it does...I'm back to square one here."

He didn't even know what to do with it. The Sacred Gear wasn't something that he would even be able to use properly. If it had any special powers, he didn't know. And now, he was almost depressed. Unless it turned out to have an amazing amount of powers that he didn't know about at all.

He looks towards Rias, and bonk's her on the head with the staff.

"Owwwww. What was that for?"

Rias whined out, Takato snickering as did Akeno.

"Well, at least it seems to be sturdy enough, a swinging weapon might be good."

"W-Well, don't use me as someone you hit next time. Aim for the Fallen Angels or something."

Rias complained, but Takato showed a small little smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry Buchou." Somehow, she didn't believe he was sorry. "Well, I've got my Sacred Gear, I'm going home now to look at my staff for a while."

"I'll look at your shaft for a while Takato..."

Isane grinned out, Takato turned to her with a weird expression.

"Staff, not shaft Ise-san."

Takato told her straight, Ise showed a small pout on her lips that Takato actually found to be super adorable. But he wouldn't admit that.

"Yes, Hyoudou-san, please don't make such comments towards Takato-kun."

Yumi butted in, Ise showed a less than stellar smile.

"Tch, you are only jealous that I can do things with Takato, that you'll never be able to do."

"W-What?"

Yumi seemed to genuinely not know what she was talking about.

Rias sighed slightly, and then continued on.

"Either way, while Takato is their target, you can't be left alone." Takato still didn't know when he said she could call him by his first name, but by now, he didn't have the energy to argue. "For now, Takato. You're going to have to have escorts around you."

"Well, I guess that's fine. I don't want to keep dying and Koneko-chan did save my hide back there with taking on that Fallen Angel. If she hadn't been there, I would be dead right now. All three of them, I don't even want to think about it."

Koneko looked to be okay with what he said, and then Rias looked between everyone around.

"Yes, that's why it is imperative that someone stay with you at all times. So for this, does anyone want to-"

"I'll do it!"

"-besides Ise want to volunteer to stay with Takato for this night?"

"Wait! Why not me!? That's not fair!"

"Because you can't defend yourself yet. It would be counterproductive to have two people in the same place, it would be easy picking's for the Fallen Angels to come and take you two at the same time and end your lives."

"So, someone's going to be living with me?"

Takato didn't know if he liked that idea.

He had been alone for so long now, did he want to share his place with someone again?

"That's the gist of it yes. Who would you like to live with you? Akeno? Yumi? Koneko? Or, would you prefer myself?"

"E-Eh, I don't know, I'm not sure it would be right for a boy and a girl to live together, due to what keeps happening around me with some women that strip off regardless of if I am there or not."

"That was a dig at me, wasn't it?"

Rias deadpanned, Takato nodding his head.

"Yes, it totally was."

Rias chuckled awkwardly, and turned her head to the side.

"Well, I am just comfortable with such things. Either way, who wants to stay with Takato?" Yumi raised her hand. "Oh, okay, Yumi. Then you'll-"

"No way!" Ise growled, and put herself between Takato and Yumi. "Buchou, I have to reject this! She'll definitely, try something! She is the type of person who would do something like that! I can't have it happen Buchou! I strongly object!"

Rias gave a light titter as Yumi looked uncomfortable.

"Ooh Ise, you've got a hyper imagination. Don't worry, it is going to be fine."

"I don't know…."

Ise truly was against this, he didn't want anything bad to happen to Takato, and when she means that, she truly means she didn't want Yumi to take Takato all for herself away from her, as she knew Yumi was pretty, and if she could, then she might and that would devastate the young girl.

"Either way, this is what we have at present. Don't worry Ise, I'll make sure you and your parents are safe as well."

Ise nodded, as Yumi walked over to Takato, and got beside him.

"T-Then, Takato-kun, shall we go back to your place?"

"Damn you Kiba!"

Ise yelled as Yumi wrapped her arms around his own shyly. He developed a shy face as well, feeling her large bust pushing against his arm, and her cute innocent yet sensual expressions. Different from Rias, Yumi had a beauty that was in the cute category, and it was adorable all the same.

"Y-Yeah, should we go back to yours to pick up some thing's?"

"Y-Yes, that would be good." Yumi turned to the others, and bowed her head. "Goodbye."

"Yeah, bye everyone."

Takato squeaked out, walking away with Yumi.

Ise was frustrated, and hated that this is what happened.

"Why Buchou? Why did you do this!? That bitch is going to take his virginity and I wont! That's what it is to be the Queen of a harem you know!? The first of everything!"

Rias didn't know what to say, and just looked to the side curiously, and with some fear as well.

* * *

When Takato and Yumi got back to his place, he felt weird. He felt tense at the thought of sharing a place with Yumi. Unlike Rias, who he could get over because he didn't know her that well. Yumi was different. Since he did know her, and if they did something, then it would be rather hard.

"H-Here Kiba-san. Please come inside."

"Thank you, Takato-kun. How about I make some food for us?"

"Aah, you're my guest, I'll do it."

Yumi waved her hand.

"It's the least I can do, Takato-kun. If it wasn't for the whole Devil thing, then you wouldn't have to worry about things like this. And it isn't like this is your fault either. To be attacked constantly, don't worry Takato-kun, I'll protect you."

"Heeeeeh, thanks Kiba-san. I'm going to go for a shower then."

"N-Naked?"

She gulped for some reason unknown to Takato.

"Well, unless I have to shower with clothes on, then yeah."

Yumi gulped once more, and her eyes ran down his body. She imagined water running down his body. The naked Takato. She wasn't like Isane, who would imagine Takato naked most of the time. But for this instance, she and he were alone together. The body of Takato, she had caught herself looking once or twice before.

But now that they truly were alone…

"Kiba-san, you're staring at me oddly, is something wrong?"

"N-No! Of course not!" Yumi lied, turning her head sideways. "S-So, have a shower, bath, whichever, and when you're ready, please come out and we'll have a meal between us." Her eyes fluttered as Takato gave her a weird look. "I'm not Hyoudou-san, I wont look."

"Hehe, Kiba-san, you're funny~ Don't worry, I know. And I am sorry for Ise-san's weirdness with you. She has it in her head that you're so much prettier than she is and probably thinks you're stuck up or something. I suppose if she was a guy, she'd think the same of me or something because in some ways, we're similar, right?"

Yumi chuckled light heartedly, blushing slightly.

"Y-Yes, I would have thought so as well Takato-kun."

"Then, I'll go for a shower."

Takato smiled, and walked off. Yumi watched him walk away and focused on his back, and ran her eyes down...but caught herself before she could continue, turning her head, shaking her head, muttering "I'm not Hyoudou-san." before she went to make a meal.

* * *

That evening, after everything was said and done, with both Takato and Yumi dressed for bed.

Since Takato went to bed with nothing but his underwear on, and Yumi wore a surprisingly revealing negligee, he didn't know if that would even be comfortable, but he couldn't look at her because of it. The way that it barely covered anything, even the breasts could be seen at certain points. The shape definitely could be made out, and the hot pink panties as well. It was something that for the teenage boy of Takato, it was a rather wonderful yet, worrying experience as he didn't want to be accuse of being a pervert.

"Then, you can stay here in the bed Kiba-san, since I don't have another bedroom here, or another bed. I'll sleep on the couch."

"That wouldn't be fair. Me kicking you out of your bed."

Takato waved his hand.

"It's okay, I'm a man as well, so I have to do everything to make a girl feel comfortable."

Yumi's face turned a deeper crimson than before.

"T-That's sweet Takato-kun...but, even then..."

"It's fine, really. I'm going to set up the couch..."

As Takato was going to leave, Yumi's hand slipped into his own. She pulled him back, and looked into his eyes shyly. Matching that shyness, Takato's eyes averted themselves from her form.

"You can stay with me."

"E-Eh?"

"I said, you can stay with me. We've been friends for a while now, it is okay, I can trust you...besides, you slept in the same bed as Hyoudou-san, so it should be fine with me as well, right?"

Takato gave her a curious look, sensing that there was a deeper meaning to what she was saying.

"Kiba-san, are you jealous of my friendship with Ise-san?"

"J-Jealous?" She denied the accusation. "N-No, I wouldn't do that! I wouldn't be jealous of her, or anything, and how quick she became close to you or anything…."

Takato knew better, and moved closer, touching the young girls face with his finger, poking her cheek. She looked even more shy as he did that, but he didn't mind as he found it very adorable.

"I think you are Kiba-san. Tell me, why are you jealous?"

"...It's because you call her 'Ise-san' and you only call me by my last name."

"O-Oh, that's what is worrying you? I didn't even consider that you'd want to be called by your first name."

"Well, it isn't super important, I just thought that we could move to that level. While Hyoudou-san tries to pull ahead anyway. I can't have that, I don't want to lose my Takato-kun to Hyoudou-san who is too perverted."

Takato couldn't deny that the face Yumi was making was adorable. Her cheeks were puffed out, and she was showing signs of jealousy. Though it seemed more than mere friendship honestly, but he didn't even know what it was about.

"S-So, I'm 'your Takato-kun' huh? What is it with people laying claims on me?"

"...I could be yours..."

"Hmmm? Did you say something Kiba-san?"

Yumi shook her head, glad that he didn't hear that.

"No, nothing. Anyway...you could call me Yumi if you'd like? Yumi-chan would be good, as well."

Takato brushed a lock out of Yumi's face, and showcased her adorable expression.

"Yumi-chan, is that good?"

Yumi's expression turned into a state of happiness.

"Yes! That would be good! Now, lets go to bed, okay? Since we're friends, it should be fine, right?"

"Well, I can trust you a lot more than Ise-san anyway while like this Ki...eeh, Yumi-chan."

Yumi adopted a smile, dragging Takato to the bed. Making it, she shyly pushed him onto the bed, where he sat up in said bed. Yumi then got into the bed as well, and moved closer. The pair displayed a shy awkwardness around the other, but Yumi became bolder and decided to rest her head on his shoulder, while her arms draped across his chest.

His cheeks turned even more red, feeling her body curling up to his. He hadn't thought about it until now, but Yumi truly was a cute girl. No, rather, he had noticed she was. But from the angle of her face, and how she curled against him, he felt himself becoming excited, so he directed Yumi's eyes away from a certain part of him.

"Yumi-chan, I didn't have any idea that you..."

"Well, it is Takato-kun after all. No other boy I would do this with. And besides, you're wonderfully cute Takato-kun."

"A-Ah, Yumi-chan that's...y-you're suddenly being different. Is it because I'm a Devil?"

Yumi shrugged, snuggling against the boys body. Her aroma hit his nose, she smelled like strawberries. Her long blonde hair was right by his mouth and his nose as well. Her cuter than life expression was directed up towards him as well, and he felt hot inside of his chest.

"...Takato-kun, you took Hyoudou-san on a date, right?"

Her shy question was met with a soft yet timid smile.

"Well, date is a different term…."

"T-Then, please...maybe we could go on one as well...you and me, Takato-kun. Can we go on a date too?"

She didn't hold back, and showed her shyer self, and that was an absolutely adorable face.

"Yumi-chan, I didn't know that you felt like that..."

"It's Hyoudou-san's fault." Yumi confessed, her soggy eyes meeting his own. "I feel jealous, because she's so much more open than myself...n-not that I want to...maybe...I don't know. Takato-kun understands me...all the times we talked, and the pain we've both been in...I just wish to understand Takato-kun even more than ever before. So, how about it Takato-kun? I don't care when or to where...but, to spend more time with Takato-kun outside would be good."

Seeing how she truly seemed to want it, Takato's hand brushed Yumi's fade, and he smiled down at her.

"Of course, Yumi-chan. We've been quite close for a while now, so I don't see why not. But there is someone else that I..."

"Oh, don't worry, just form a harem."

"Pft!" He did a spit take at her casual answer. "W-What did you say!?"

"Form a harem, Devils do that all the time."

"B-But, that's not exactly the norm, is it?"

Yumi shrugs her shoulders.

"Well, it could be. I wouldn't worry so much about it Takato-kun, there's time for you to form a harem." Yumi giggled, snuggling against his chest, his cheeks burned red at the feeling. "Don't worry so much about it now Takato-kun and rest with me for a while."

"Yumi-chan..."

Takato stroked Yumi's hair, as she snuggled against him.

He felt okay with this. He actually knew Yumi before all this. He had developed a good friendship with her, and if she could be comfortable with this, then he was going to be comfortable with it as well.

"Takato-kun, don't worry, you'll be able to figure out what your Sacred Gear does."

"I hope so Yumi-chan, I really do. Because, I don't want to be in such a position again."

Yumi leaned up from his body, and got on top of him. Takato didn't know what she was doing, but the young girls face inched closer to his own. Her hands cupped his face, and her long blonde hair fell onto his own face, where he could smell her intoxicating scent once more.

"I had heard about the Exorcist that you had to kill." Takato's eyes went down, so Yumi kissed his cheek, surprising the young boy who laid there with blinking eyes. "I'm glad you're okay Takato-kun, I don't know what I would do if something bad happened to you. I mean, you already died, and you keep being attacked, it's those horrible Fallen Angels, attacking my Takato-kun, I wont ever forgive them."

"Yumi-chan, I..."

Yumi shook her head, leaning down with her body still on top of his own. Her breasts crushed into his chest, and her eyes caught his own. Hovering above him, she found him to be adorable. His shy expression, his eyes dangling on her own, the unevenness in his eyes, that's what she found very attractive in the young boy. All of it was a big turn on for someone like Yumi, and she couldn't deny that her body was cool, and because of him, it became hotter.

"Takato-kun, you're so cute, don't ever change."

Yumi buried her head into his neck, and groaned happily. Takato's arms went around Yumi's body and held her closer than ever before. Yumi felt accepted, and decided to stay in that position for a little while. They both were comfortable, she didn't cause him pain and vice versa.

It was, a beautiful moment between the two of them.

And no matter what, nothing could ruin it.

Takato's eyes went towards the side of the bed, where the gun and light sword were, he had taken them for himself, just in case something needed to happen.

It was, his insurance.

* * *

The next day, Takato had entered the school with Yumi. After the night they spent together, it seemed that they walked naturally even closer. Even though they hadn't kissed or anything, it just felt like they had grown closer.

But Takato kept replaying the thoughts of the Exorcist once more.

How he shot him, and how he had died.

However, before he could go to class, Takato held other thoughts.

"Erm, Yumi-chan. Where would Himejima-senpai be?"

"Well, she would probably be heading for her class, on the third floor. I believe that she would have History at this time."

"History huh...great! Then, I'll have to go and see her! See you later Yumi-chan!"

"Y-Yes, goodbye Takato-kun."

Takato waved, and walked up the stairs.

Getting up to the third floor, he walked to the History class. He didn't even know if Rias would be there, and he didn't much care. More than Rias, he felt Akeno probably would have more time than Rias since she was the Master, as far as he could tell.

Upon getting to the classroom, he happened to see Akeno heading for the class.

"A-Ah! Himejima-senpai!"

Akeno paused her body, turning around to meet Takato's face.

"Ara, it seems like a treat has come for me. So, what does the cute Miyamoto-kun wish from me?"

"A-Ah, Himejima-senpai, can I talk to you about something?"

Akeno tossed her head to the side, but consented so they went off to a quiet area of the school.

Getting there, Takato inhaled a breath, then nodded to himself.

"Alright, Senpai. Here's the deal. To do with my situation, with the Fallen Angels and all, and a Witch as well. As a Devil, I must have some cool powers, right? If I can do some amazing powers, then could you help me bring them out?"

Akeno gained a teasing face, leaning closer, and ran a hand across the young boys face. He shivered at her touch. Her fingers danced across his lips, his body sweltered, and his eyes fluttered, something Akeno found adorable.

"Fufu, why aren't you asking Buchou?"

"Well, I'm sure she's busy being the leader. And she did say, and you said, that you are the second in command, so I wanna say you're the second most powerful in the group, right?"

Akeno giggled sweetly.

"Well, I could be. But for my cute Kohai, is there a special power you'd like to know about? Could it be your demonic power?"

"Y-Yeah! Please, I need something, anything to have my powers used! If you could help me then..."

Akeno leaned towards the boy, and placed a hand on his lower back. Pulling him closer, his heart increased speed. Her eyes dangled on his form, and how he shivered at her tender touch. Feeling her smooth and luscious fingers touching him, it made him feel complicated.

"Fufu, well I could do that for you Miyamoto-kun. But I do have some conditions."

"Hmmmm?"

Akeno giggled.

"First of all, you may address me as 'Akeno-san' from now on."

Takato didn't see a problem with that, so he needed.

"S-Sure, Akeno-san. A-Ah, you can call me Takato as well, if you like!"

"Good Takato-kun. The second is, allow me to tease you~"

Takato's eyes flew open, Akeno's eyes fluttering at the feeling of being able to do such a thing.

"N-No! I'm not allowing you to do that! Please don't tease me..."

"But, I want to, you know? Because it is a boy, I've never had the chance to do it, and you're cute, I wish to play with you as well~"

"W-When you say play..."

Akeno giggled away, and he could see an S side coming out, her cheeks were becoming redder with each passing second.

"That's right, I just find you delectably adorable, I am curious about what kind of cute noises you could make. So, lets do it Takato-kun. Allow me to play with you, and I'll teach you a little bit about being a Devil."

"T-Teasing me is...Akeno-san is..."

Akeno shrugged, then moved faster than he thought she would. Her fingers touched his face, and her eyes landed upon his own. Her fingers then ran up his face, and ran through his hair. With the sensitive touching, his cheeks turned red, while Akeno's own face turned red as well.

"So you make a cute reaction like that. Fufufufu, your cheeks are even blushing and your shy expressions definitely make it all the more better. How cute Takato-kun, it makes me want to do it even more. What if I teased you a little more? We could play some games together Takato-kun~"

"A-Akeno-san, t-the thing is...w-what I am getting from you...are you an S? As in sadist...?"

Akeno stood there, shamelessly nodding.

"You have discovered my hidden secret. And now, because of that, you're going to have to be punished~"

"W-Wait, a second!"

Takato went to move, but Akeno caught the boy in her grasp, and held him close. With her fingers brushing over his face, through his blonde hair, and even over his lips as well. Akeno's face became more and more red at the possibilities that she could do with this boy. Because he was apart of Rias' group, she now had someone to 'play' with that wasn't a girl, and she did find Takato to be cute, so she didn't see any negative sides of this.

"Ooh Takato-kun, it is okay, I wont hurt you. I'm sorry for teasing you, do you forgive me?"

"Eeeeeh...that sounds like something an S says before they do something even more bad..."

"I don't know what you mean Takato-kun, I just wanted to play with you. So, come to the outside of the clubhouse after school, and I'll give you some basic lessons about Devils powers. By the way, Takato-kun. Would you wear your gym clothes? The shorts preferably."

"Eeeeh? Why?"

Akeno smirked, and didn't reveal anything.

"No reason, I just find them easier to move around in, we'll be sweating a bit and it would be better to sweat in those clothes." She adopted a sly smile. " _Also, he looks cute in those clothing~ He'll be way more fun to tease in such tight clothing as well. Knowing Hyoudou-chan, she'd try something perverted, so it's best if she doesn't come._ "

She thought to herself, and she liked it.

She liked seeing Takato squirm, and now she had found a perfect playmate. Someone that was shy, yet can be assertive, and made cute expressions, he wasn't too tall, and he wasn't too small. He was the perfect height for her to have as a playmate, and if she could get him to wear his gym clothes, then she would be happy.

He himself didn't know what she had planning, but if they were going to be working out, he didn't see a problem in it.

"Sure, I can do that Senpai."

"Akeno-san~"

She sang out, Takato blushed shyly, nodding his head, Akeno's eyes ate up the shyness, and knew she'd definitely have fun with him.

"Y-Yes, of course, Akeno-san. Thank you, it means...a lot to me." Suddenly, his tone shifted, and Akeno switched from her teasing face, to a concerned face. "I...was a little worried you'd say no or something...because, maybe I've been truly difficult as a Devil, and kinda held up that cross to you all, Rias-buchou more, but still..."

Akeno could see that pained him that it happened, and she could truly see that he was a good person as she had heard from Koneko about the wrapping of her arm, when his own mind was going into overload, she liked him like that, so she allowed her arms to wrap around his head, and pulled him close.

"Hey now, don't worry. You were scared, anyone in your situation, unless completely crazy, or loved up, would do the same thing. You have nothing to be blamed for, Takato-kun. We all understood, and will still be here. You are apart of this family after all."

Takato liked that word…

Family.

Being a part of the family. Even a Devils one.

He could see why Isane was getting used to it faster than he was.

"Thank you, Akeno-san, I promise I'm going to work very hard."

"Fufu, I am sure that you will." Akeno broke the hug from the young boy, and tipped her head. "Be a good and punctual boy, after school, in your gym clothes, and outside of the old school building. Be there, my cute Takato-kun~ Fufu, don't worry though, I wont allow anything bad to happen to you while under my care~"

Takato looked on as she walked away. She swayed her hips, which in turn caused his cheeks to burn a little redder. However, Takato also understood that she probably was doing that to make him feel awkward about all of this. But that didn't matter to Takato, as he already did feel awkward.

* * *

After school that day, donning his school uniform, he walked to the school with his hands cupped together due to fighting nervousness of being alone with Akeno. However, that didn't concern him as once again, those red eyes, were watching him from the first floor.

Even if he looked, he knew they'd hide.

But, he knew they were there.

Those same eyes always watched him, and he knew that even if he said anything, no one would believe him. He just didn't get why these eyes seemed to focus in on him. Not even Isane, when she was around, but him, always him. And he didn't know why that was either.

"Fufu, you're ready."

Akeno was stood there, and she showed her cute smiles that would even make Takato feel happy.

"Y-Yes, Akeno-san, I am here."

Akeno looked him up and down, and smirked. Seeing how small his shorts were, and how it showed off, certain parts of him, it truly was a good day for her to see such a thing.

"Good, good. Now, the essentials of demonic power, is what we're going to be doing. I do sense a good wave of demonic power from you. If I had to classify it, it would be the third after myself, and Buchou right now."

"Eeeeeeeeh? I have that much demonic power?!"

"Potentially for now, yes."

"Even more so than Yumi-chan and Koneko-chan?"

"Fufu, unexpectedly, I sense a high grade of demonic power emanating from you Takato-kun~ It seems that you have a talent for demonic power, that's why I thought it would be good if we went with the demonic power first. Though your hand to hand fighting is good as well, according to Buchou who said you knew how to fight?"

Takato smiled sheepishly.

"Y-Yeah, I learned a few years ago..."

"Why is that? Did you learn from your Okaa-san? Otou-san?"

Takato's eyes lowered, and within his head, he heard a domineering voice that said " _Useless trash._ " and " _I wish it was you._ " and also " _You're the reason she's gone._ " which replayed in his mind again and again, Akeno looking on with a curious face.

When he didn't answer, she tapped him on the shoulder, knocking him back to reality.

"S-Sorry, you asked why I can fight?"

"Y-Yes, you suddenly lost yourself in thought~"

She laughed it off, but Takato seemed to adopt a sad face.

"...My Otou-san taught me, though I haven't practiced in years, I don't like fighting. It only hurts people...well, that doesn't matter since I'm a killer now anyway."

"Oh, I see. So, was he a martial arts master-"

"I prefer not to talk about it Akeno-san if it is all the same. Can we please not?"

AKeno blinked at the unexpected coldness in his voice.

It wasn't coldness for Akeno, it was coldness...for the subject matter.

"Takato-kun...do you, have any family?"

"No, my Obaa-chan is gone now, I don't have anyone else, though there is a girl that adores me, and my...erm, a certain body part of mine. Obaa-chan always was lovely to me, even after all the burdens I placed on her."

"I'm sure that's not true."

"I did...it was my fault that...she gave up a lot to take care of me. When I was young...she took me in and looked after me, and when I became si...when something happened, she gave up a lot for me...and now she's gone. She also taught me some self defense moves as well. For an old woman, she surely was a feisty person, she could knock anyone out with a simple palm strike, yet she never abused that power, and only did it when necessary to defend or protect, never to fight for the sake of it. I saw her take down a brute once that was picking on me. He was like in college or something, and he was a bully type...and she simply said "Leave my grandson alone." before dropping him on his ass and made a cool face. I was so enamored by her...she was always strong...even at the end when it happened and I'll never get to apologize for all the burdens I placed on her, though knowing Obaa-chan she'd just call it silly, and say "You don't have anything to apologize for my boy, now get me some sake~" but even then I... S-So, demonic power huh?"

Akeno blinked some sadness she felt for what happened away, then nodded.

"Yes, that's right, demonic power. First, we have to have you create demonic power within your palms. Feel the wave of aura around you. Tap into the demonic aura that you gained when becoming a Devil. And allow it to shape a sphere in your palm."

Takato nodded his head, and concentrated within his palms, a wave of demonic energy. Feeling it within his heart, the aura to shape a sphere in his hand. He wished for it, so he could finally be able to do something with it.

As the wave of power came through, from below him, Akeno noticed that darkness was wiping around his feet. She was going to say something, but then a sphere formed in Takato's palm, it was quite the sight to behold. It held the colours of white and black at the same time, something that confused her.

"White and black..."

"Is something wrong?"

Takato wondered, the young woman shook her head, casting her eyes downwards, to see the shadows had gone back to normal once more.

Akeno faced the boy once more, and showcased a smile.

"Of course not. But, good, your demonic power has revealed itself. It can be changed into any element, like fire, lightning, water, things like that. Though, using it on existing bodies of elements is easier. Like this for instance."

Akeno placed her hand on the ground and sent out a pulse of demonic energy. As she did, around the young boy, the ground sank in on itself.

"Aaah!"

Because he wasn't expecting it, he fell over onto his face, Akeno giggled.

"Sorry, I should have braced you~" Takato was sure that she got off on this. "Well, that's how it is. To use your demonic power on normal elements around you is easier. Eventually, you'll be able to use your demonic power to shape the elements themselves. Like this."

Akeno put her hand to the side, and aimed a crate that she seemingly had set up.

The next second…

BASHA!

"Whoa! Cool!"

Takato had sparkly eyes as he shot up, lightning had broken away the crate, and left nothing behind.

"Fufu, isn't it just? I am very good at using lightning, so much so that it could be considered a specialty of mine. Now, why don't you try using your demonic power to control this water? If you can, then you can bend it to your will."

Akeno licked her fingers with a refreshing smile, her eyes on his in a teasing manner. He looked away shyly, wondering what she was trying to do, or rather what she would want to do with him. But she didn't stop, and showed her cutest face that she could, and summoned some water in bottles.

Takato went over to the water, as Akeno checked him out from behind, she was glad she made him wear shorts.

Akeno watched the boy try and try again to do the technique with demonic power. And she had to admire the fact that he truly wasn't a quitter, and wasn't giving up.

She also noticed red eyes on the young boy.

" _Hmmm, I wonder why she is looking…?_ "

Thinking that to herself, Akeno watched the young boy try his hardest in what he was doing.

As he was, Akeno remembered what he was saying before, and she felt there was something more to it, that he wasn't saying.

She couldn't get it out of her head, so she walked closer, and draped her arms around his neck, shocking and confusing him.

"A-Akeno-san..."

"Sorry, Takato-kun, it seems like you needed a hug."

"N-No, I'm good."

She didn't exactly believe him, and rubbed faces with the young boy, his cheeks flushing.

"Fufu, don't worry, I definitely will take care of you Takato-kun, since you're my cute student now, I'll definitely not allow Buchou to bully you."

"...Akeno-san, thank you for teaching me, I definitely will do my best."

"Fufu, good boy~"

Akeno continued nuzzling the boys face, making him blush hard.

* * *

The next day, Takato had a call at the office once more.

He sighed, knowing who it was going to be, and he didn't want it to be her.

She had begun to ring almost everyday at the school, and he was sure something was going to give away to the adults that this wasn't a normal thing. And there was no way that he was going to give his number to the woman either.

[Hello, Takato. We've got so much to talk about today!]

Somehow, Takato had become Raynare's personal counsellor or therapist or something else he didn't know.

"Yes, hello Raynare. What can I do for you today?"

[As you said, I've been to my anger management sessions, and it has begun helping me. I've become a less angry person as a result. And I have been thinking about Azazel-sama as well. The reason I love Azazel-sama isn't because of his looks, it is because of his position. While God had allowed me to fall to being a Fallen Angel, I needed a guide in my life and that was Azazel-sama. That's why I have so much respect for him!]

Takato smiled to himself, as he took a bite of his lunch.

"Really, that's interesting. Do you think your love could be mistaken as a Otou-sama parenthood? Because, he is an older man, who was once apart of God's Angels, and now, that you've fallen, this older man has taken you under his wing so to speak. And is allowing you to grow as a person. Could you have mistaken your love?"

He took a drink of his water he had laying around, and sipped it while she answered.

[...You know, I've never thought about it like that. Yes, Azazel-sama took me in as a young girl, and gave me his hand. It is because of that, I had fallen for him...but, my love, could it be that I have mistaken it for parental love?]

"There have been cases around the world where the child has a love for their parental figure that is mistaken like that. Because this man replaced your parent, or adult figure, whatever, who was God, Azazel became someone you saw as a comforting blanket. Perhaps it is like that, can you see that?"

[Hmmmmmm...yes, that would make a lot of sense. If I could do that then…but even then, Azazel-sama is someone I do cherish as well...maybe it started out like that, but I do love Azazel-sama, but it is so confusing like the endless nights, that turn into the endless days, and return to the nights again...and then the women. First it started off as...]

Takato listened for, half an hour.

He had timed it, as he was watching the clock.

She spoke to him over the phone for that long about one topic. She repeated herself a lot as well. But Takato didn't know if he should just hang up. Somehow, this seemed to help Raynare's mental state, even if only a little bit.

[...And again, thank you for this. Same time tomorrow?]

"Actually-"

[Bye!]

Raynare hung up the phone, and he looked at the phone with flickering eyes.

"S-So, I'm just her therapist then now..."

"Who's?"

"Aaaah!" He jumped around to see Rias giving him a curious look. "W-What are you doing here?"

"I was walking by, and heard your voice. I was wondering what you were doing?"

Takato was going to tell the truth…

But something held him back from saying what it was.

"Oh, erm, nothing really. Just speaking to someone that's all. Well, I've got to go Senpai, see you in club."

"Yes..." She watched him walk past. "See you there."

She furrowed her eyes on the phone and had to wonder what was going on.

* * *

After a few days of training with demonic power among other things, and also doing Devils duties, things had been quiet. Takato expected that it was because of Yumi essentially living with him now which he felt slightly guilty about due to the fact that the young girl essentially had to stay with him and not have her own space. Because of that, he hadn't been attacked. Not even a blip on the radar screen.

Now, he and Isane were walking hand in hand (Ise's idea) towards the clubroom.

"Aaaaah man! You've been learning such things?"

"Hehe, yeah~ Akeno-san is a very scary, and good Sensei. Though she does keep spanking my butt as well."

"Why go for your ass? Though it is cute as well, I'd go for your pen-"

"Okay." Takato cut her off before she said the word, showing a shy smile. "C-Could we please not talk about my...erm, thing right now?"

"Hmmmm, later?" Takato shook his head shyly. "Well, we have to talk about it sometime Takato."

"N-No, we really don't Ise-san."

"Eventually we'll have too. Because it is the best I've ever seen. Even porn doesn't compare to a live one, so you'll show me again sometime, right Takato?"

Takato furrowed his eyebrows, not sure why he would have to have it spoken about. And her eyes then fluttered, and showed one of the cutest expressions in the world.

"N-No! We don't!"

Takato yelled...as once again, he was being followed.

He felt it, inside of the building, he was being followed.

Everytime he looked, they wouldn't be there, so he didn't bother.

But definitely one day, he was going to find out who it was that was following him.

Today wasn't that day.

"Come Ise-san! Lets pick up the pace!"

"S-Sure!"

Takato and Ise ran together through the corridors. Takato could hear the heavy panting coming from behind. He could hear the mumbles of a voice but he couldn't work out what the voice was actually saying honestly.

As they got to the stairs, Takato's eyes shot back, and briefly, he saw a flash of platinum blonde, and beautifully white skin, and pinkish eyes, which seemed to be in a state of distress as he noticed this thing.

He turned white, and felt sick to his stomach.

He couldn't believe it.

He actually saw it.

But it was gone as fast as it came, and scurried off.

Takato and Ise flew up the stairs on their feet, getting to the door, and burst it open.

"Haaaaah! That was fun Takato! A good workout before sex!" Takato and the others in the club gave her a weird expression. "E-Eh, never mind!"

Rias chuckled happily.

"It seems you two are spirited. Is there something going on?"

"N-No, nothing!"

Takato denied, and walked forward.

"Okay...well, whatever. Tonight, you're officially done with the leaflets." Takato and Ise breathe out a sigh of relief. "For now, it is time to do some contracts."

"Contracts..."

"I've read about those. It's for Devils to grant the wishes of humans, is that right Buchou?"

Rias nodded at Takato's words.

"That's exactly it. Now, Akeno, it is time to have your carved seal done. So, please stand in the circle."

Takato and Ise followed orders. With the others stood outside of it, Akeno came inside, and began casting some spell. The blue and white lights of the circle that was on the ground glowed. Takato and Ise glanced at one another, and both chuckled awkwardly.

Soon after that was done, Rias calls them.

"Ise, put your palm towards me, and Takato, yours towards Akeno."

"Fufu, I do love having my cutest member to play with~"

Ise shot a jealous took to Akeno as Rias wrote something on her hand.

Akeno went to take Takato's hand, but then she smirked, and ran her finger up his arm. Her soft finger drew all the way to Takato's face, and brushed gently. Then, that finger went down his chest, and around his back.

"So, Takato-kun, tell me where you want me to touch you…."

"A-Ah, my palm is good..."

Akeno showed a small pout.

"How unfair. Okay then, just for my cute Takato-kun."

Takato had to question why people kept calling him theirs. However, Akeno took his hand and wrote on it. From that, Takato could see that it was a magic circle. Even though he could use demonic power in small doses, he still hadn't become truly familiar with all of this now.

Like the magic circle on the ground, the one that had been drawn on Ise's, and Takato's hands were glowing blue and white.

"Odd, I thought it would glow crimson like your hair Buchou."

Rias showed her soft smile.

"Maybe in the future it might. But, for now, it seems to have done. Takato, Ise, with this, you'll be able to use the teleportation circles. And also, when the contract is done, it shall allow you to come back here straight away. Isn't that something?"

"It's, something alright. So, what are we going to do now?"

"First, Ise, please step outside of the circle. And Takato, you remain. You've already got a client, isn't that wonderful?"

Rias beamed, Ise reluctantly stepping outside of the circle, and watched from outside, taking the occasional look at Yumi, who didn't respond to it at all.

"How can I have a client when I haven't been a Devil all that long? And do we have to call it client? It makes it sound like you're pimping me out."

"Don't be silly. I have had a lot of female clients before, but since I've never had a male servant before-" Takato still hated being called a servant. "-I've never had the chance to expand towards that aspect. So, rather than be worried, enjoy yourself. This one is a milf, so have fun, are you into milf's?"

"Stop trying to hook me up please!"

Rias giggled, as the circle began to glow, and so did Takato as well.

"Good, it seems to be responding to the power. Also, you've read the manual on what you need to do next, don't you?"

"Yeah, I know."

"Good, now be going!"

Takato watched as the lights wrapped around him, and then he was transported away.

* * *

Getting to the clients house, his eyes shifted to the new place. The place he ended up being dropped off was in a bedroom. He could feel the heat around him, the room was quite hot. So hot that Takato found it slightly difficult to breathe…

And then he saw the reason.

Candles had been set up around the area. And the heating was on as well.

To the side, he noticed that there was two chairs, and a table had been set up.

But he couldn't see anyone around.

Looking left and right, he couldn't see anything that could lead him to a person.

"Erm...hello, this is the Gremory group, Takato here. Is there anyone here? Did someone here summon me?"

He called, but he didn't get an answer.

He walked to the table, and saw that upon closer inspection, that there were flower petals scattered across the table, and the floor. Even the bed that was beside him as well, now that he looked, also had flower petals as well.

It was super creepy.

It was something out of a love hotel scenario.

He didn't like it.

He felt fear.

He felt afraid of something that would be coming for him.

He just didn't know what he was going to do now.

"Ooh crap, please don't be a molester..."

He hoped from deep within his heart, but he wasn't sure he was going to get it.

"Hello there, Devil-kun."

Takato's body froze.

He turned to the door, to see an older woman, maybe around the age of 40 or so. She was wearing lingerie, and it showed off...many things Takato didn't want to see, due to being shy, and not fully secure in this situation.

" _Rias-buchou said milf, and this woman is giving me molester vibes._ " He cried in his thoughts. "S-So, ma'am, did you...happen to call me?"

The older woman walked closer. Takato went to move, but the woman was surprisingly fast for a human. Her hand cupped his face, and another touched his butt as well. He felt like sobbing at this moment from the hands touching him.

"Hmmmm, young and cute. The girl didn't lie. And it seems you have a tight face as well as tight behind as well. I like them young."

"F-For what?"

He croaked, not wanting to be used.

The older woman tittered "Fufu." and looked to the table.

"Why don't we have a meal together, young one."

At that moment, Takato felt scared.

* * *

Sometime had passed since then, and Takato…

"I-It was awful!"

Takato sobbed into Yumi's chest. The young blonde petted the back of the males head, whispering comforting words. Rias looked on with sorrow, while Koneko and Akeno felt sorry for him. He truly looked like he had been through an ordeal. Ise wasn't around due to the fact that she couldn't use the magic circle for some reason Takato wasn't made aware of.

"Shhh now Takato-kun, I am here."

She whispered, while he continued to sob.

Rias looked on with worry for the young blonde haired male.

"A-Ah, Takato, there's no need to-"

"She was a pervert! Beyond Ise-san, and that's a huge accomplishment!" Takato yelled, tears streaming from his eyes. "S-She was hungry for young boys! Which I happen to be! She was terrible! Where did you find this woman...s-she did things to me...things that make my life feel like I am going to drown and I am never going to be able to recover..."

"What did she do to you?"

Takato couldn't answer Rias, and continued to sob onto Yumi's chest.

"Ara Buchou, who did you send him too?"

"It was only Yoshino-san-" A collective gasp rang out in the room. "W-What? What's wrong with you three?"

"S-She, that woman is nutritious in breaking young new male Devils with her...disgusting acts, that's why no one ever takes her requests anymore. Poor Takato-kun was lucky to get out of there with a sound mind."

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

"Okay. Almost sound mind."

Akeno finished off as he sobbed harder against Yumi's chest, recalling what that woman did. In the end, Akeno sat down beside him, and hugged him tightly.

Even Koneko, who usually didn't do such things, gave her Senpai a hug as well.

"...Buchou, she's known to do weird things to Bishounen boys. She once called a male member of the Glasya-Labolas clan as well...he had a mental break down the next day and finds it hard to do many things, even if he's on the road to recovery..."

"T-That was that woman? I didn't know!" Rias turned her soggy eyes towards Takato. "T-Takato, I am deeply sorry! I didn't know she was like that! If I had known, then I wouldn't of sent you, I swear!"

"She did weird things to me! I might never marry now!"

"Takato! I am so sorry! Do not worry, I'll find you a bride! Definitely!"

Rias hugged her male servant, and all four women wouldn't let him go. This definitely being one of the times that someone would need a hug.

"I'm going to go and watch Angel Beats!"

Takato declared, and stood up.

"N-No! You can't Takato! That anime is so soul crushing that you might turn into a husk! It is too sad!"

Rias cried out, wanting to change his mind.

Takato shook her off, and made a tearful face.

"I can only watch that anime when I am sad! Because it is so sad that I might even die when watching it happen! But when I am sad, I can handle the sadness very well, and look to the brighter side of life! Kanade-chan! Wait for me my Angel! I'm coming to watch you struggle and thrive! And you Yuri-chan as well! I am coming everyone!"

Takato bolted for the door, as Ise walked by.

"Heeeeey Takato! Did you-"

"I'm gonna watch Angel Beats, bye Ise-san!"

Rushing out the door, Ise blinked a few times, trying to wrap his head around what was going on.

But then Takato came back through the door, took Yumi by the hand, and took her away with him.

"Wait for me, Angel Beat's is good, and I can only watch it with someone else!"

Rias chased after him, the others titling their head's curiously.

Ise ground her teeth together, seeing how Yumi was 'stealing' Takato away from the young girl all the same. Even Rias was as well to an extent.

* * *

The next day, Takato went out early, while recovering from what happened with the old woman piece by piece. Because of the time of day, he could get in some morning runs. He hated being confided inside, he wanted to run around. He didn't bother waking Yumi up, and he could get a good morning run in.

The time, barely seven in the morning.

Now that he had become at least a little more into the Devils life, having gotten used to the sun somewhat. And he had even got a somewhat handle on demonic power, he couldn't fire off lightning or anything. But he could form it on his own and he could even use it on the surroundings as well.

With it, and while not figuring out what his Sacred Gear actually did, he could still summon it.

Even now, he summoned it, and de-summoned it a few times.

Though he didn't do it where he could be seen of course.

Only down alleyways and what not.

Because, that way, he would be able to use his staff to at least hit people at a moments notice.

Also, he had refused to go on Devil pacts now.

Even if Rias complained, he wouldn't do it.

Every time she tried to force him, she'd receive a bonk on the head from his staff, and he'd outright refuse to go. He couldn't take the chance that he was going to go to someone who was a perverted person, someone who would take advantage of him.

He'd never go through that again.

"Waaaaaah!"

Suddenly, Takato heard a noise, so he stopped running.

It sounded like a cry from someone.

His head cracked towards it, and he was caught in a dance of white. Something whipped towards him, so he caught it. He looked at it, and it looked like a veil. Yes, that's what it was. But it wasn't for a wedding, it was what a nun would wear, it even had blue crosses on it which glued him in.

His eyes turned back to the white he saw, and saw that there were some white flesh at either side. His eyes readjusted, and noticed that it was a young girl, with her legs open. His eyes fluttered, turning his head to the side.

"S-Sorry, I didn't look on purpose."

He apologized, since he didn't even know what he was supposed to do.

Her green eyes fluttered adorably, and she crossed her legs shyly.

"N-No, it should be I who apologizes." Her eyes focused in on Takato who had turned back with a timid smile. "A-Ah, you must be an Angel!"

"E-Eh!? W-Why would you say that?"

What he was thinking was " _You sure you don't mean Devil?_ " but he didn't want to say anything.

His eyes looked over her, and saw her blonde hair, that reached down her back. She truly had an innocent face. More so than he had ever seen before. Her green eyes seemed to sparkle, and radiate her innocence. While she never would beat Rias or Akeno in bust size, she wasn't that bad either, she certainly had a good size. And Takato hated that he would even be looking at her curvy body like that, since she was a nun.

Said nun gained distance between them, and she looked at his face...no.

She was looking behind him, almost.

"Because of your blonde hair!" She exclaimed, getting off the ground and touched his hair that rested on his shoulder. He gushed at the closeness of the young girl. "It looks so divine and so soft as well, like a Saint's hair that would come down from Heaven and bless us. Have you come to bless me Angel-san?"

"Erm, I'm not an Angel, as far as I am aware anyway." His nervous laughter caused the young girl to tilt her head. "N-No, it's nothing...o-oh, your veil! Here."

Takato passed the veil back, presuming it was hers because she was the only person around.

"Ooh thank you very much Angel-san!"

The girl took back her veil, and put it on top of her head.

"Again, not an Angel."

"Then, how are you understanding me? Because everyone else looks at me like I'm speaking another...well, I am speaking another language..."

"Eeeh...I-I'm just knowledgeable about other languages, that's all!"

He lied.

Truthfully, it was because he was a Devil.

He could understand other languages. It was a perk of being a Devil. The gift of the gab, Rias called it. But he was sure that it was something else entirely. Even then, he didn't care, he could understand her, and even if she was a nun, he didn't seem to care all that much.

"Is that the case…? Well, I do think you're an Angel sent down from God who has come to test me..."

"N-No...wait, why would God need to test you? You're a Sister, right?"

The girl inclined her neck in agreement.

"Yes, that's right Angel-san." Takato sweat dropped. "I am someone who needs to be tested. So please test me Angel-san!"

"Erm...how do I test you? What am I testing you for?"

"Eh...I don't know~" Takato sweat dropped. "But Angel-san, could you please point me in the direction of the Church in this town please?"

"Church..."

" _You must never go near the Church Takato, it is too dangerous!_ "

Rias' words rang out in his head, but he already was in danger.

While the Fallen Angels were around he was in danger anyway. And he could see the cute innocent girl asking her Angel (even though he truly believed that he wasn't) for directions. And if he was right on the innocence aspect, then she truly was a good girl after all.

"Eeeehe, the Church huh...well, there is one but that's been shut down for ages now. Are you sure it is this town that you're supposed to come too?"

"Y-Yes, that's right, this is the Church, of this town. This is Kuoh, yes? O-Or have I messed up…?"

"N-No, this is Kuoh! Y-Yeah, this is Kuoh. S-So, did the Church send you to rebuild the Church or something?"

"...The Church didn't send me...I-I mean, I was summoned here, someone is going to help me here with...erm, I am going to be helping the people that have set themselves up at the Church!"

The girl declared. However, with her small hesitations, he could tell that there was something else going on entirely, and he wasn't sure what those things were honestly. He was worried about it however, and he decided to do some good things as well.

"I-I see...well, the Church is...eeeh, it is a little complicated to get there from here. I'll take you."

"Thank you very much Angel-san!"

Takato didn't know if he should be happy or worried about being called that. But he decided to take her regardless, and went towards the Church.

* * *

"Thank you very much for taking me Angel-san! I had been lost for so long, and I couldn't find my way. And I couldn't speak to anyone so, it was a difficult time."

"N-Nah, it isn't a problem at all. I get that would be rather difficult. But don't worry about that now, I'll take you. We'll be there rather soon. If I'm right, it is past the park, and then up the hill from there. Are you going to be okay walking up the hill? It is rather steep."

"N-No! I shall be fine~ Please don't worry about me!"

Takato gave her a slightly bemused look.

"No offence, but whoever brought you here, should have given you directions."

"Y-Yes, you're right. After everything that happened, it was so quick, like a windstorm, and I was brought here, and left to my own devices. I was given the town, this town. Even getting here was a trial set by God..."

"God huh..."

Takato thought about what that meant for him and the others.

God, would he just leave a girl like this to herself?

He didn't have the answers, and he wasn't sure that he would want one either.

"Yes, God. He also brought me to his Angel!"

"I'm not an Angel."

He clarified for her, but the girl didn't believe him.

"No, you have to be! Before you came from Heaven, I couldn't ask anyone for help, and it was surely difficult. But this is God helping me. He sent me a personal Angel to help me get back on track to my life again."

"Eehe, I'm not sure God would send me, unless he's trying to have a joke..."

Takato muttered, and thankfully the girl didn't hear him.

What they didn't see was a young man who was watching them from afar. His eyes were glued on the young nun, and then shifted to the boy, who was close to her. His eyes turned red with rage, and his hands danced with what seemed to be energy.

"Asia's mine...he's going to get involved...no...he can't...I'll kill him...Asia's Angel...heh, it's about to be a dead Angel Asia..."

He whispered darkly, seemingly having become very annoyed, and decided to follow from the shadows.

* * *

As they walked, they passed by a park. And despite it being relatively early, he could hear "Waaaaaaaaaah!" coming from it. It sounded like a child's cry, and when looking, Takato caught sight of a young woman with a child that wasn't more than 7 years old.

"Are you alright Yoshi-kun?"

The boys mother comforted the child.

"Well, he'll be alright with his Okaa-" Before he could finish, the blonde girl walked to the child. "H-Hey! Erm, should I...eeeh, wait for me!"

He couldn't leave her now, so he followed after the young girl.

She arrived first, and looked down at the young boy.

"Are you okay? Boys shouldn't cry with a minor injury like this."

The young girl pats the boy's head gently.

The boy probably didn't understand what she is saying. But the Sister has a very kind expression, so much so that Takato truly thought that she was a good person after all. The Sister put her palm where the boy has injured himself.

Next moment, Takato was in shock. A green light orb appears from the Sister's palm and is flashing onto the boy's knee.

"W-What in the..."

Takato knew it wasn't demonic power, it felt too good for that. And he didn't know about magic, so it could have been that...no, he felt like it wasn't magic. He also felt some weird tingling sensation that was flowing out from his body as well.

The boys knee had been healed. The wound itself looked as if it hadn't been there for even in the first place.

"There, it has gone now. Your wound has been healed."

"Hehe, thank you Onee-chan!"

The young girl looked towards Takato, she was confused on what he said.

"He said "Thank you Onee-chan." it seems he's happy."

While the child was, the mother looked freaked out. And he noticed the nun also looked worried for the mother's gaze as well.

"S-Stay away from my child witch!"

The woman yelled, taking her child's hand roughly. The girl didn't know what she said, and Takato wasn't going to repeat it either.

"Don't call her that! She just healed your child's knee there! You should be grateful!"

"She's a Witch and you're a Demon for being near her!"

"Aaah...well, can't argue there, at least about me." Takato grumbled as the woman stormed off. "Eeh, sorry about that, she seemed rather rude to you huh."

The young girl waved her hand.

"N-No, I don't mind. If I can heal someone then..."

"Say...this is a stab in the dark, but from looking at your healing power is...I have to ask, if I said the words 'Sacred Gear' would that mean anything to you?"

Suddenly, the young girls eyes lit up, and she grasped his hand.

"You also understand about the power of God!?"

"Eeeh, in so many words, yes. Yeah, so you have one as well huh..."

"As well…? T-Then, you have one as well?"

Takato put his hand outwards, and summoned his staff to his hand.

"You got the power to heal, I summon a staff to my side."

"That staff..."

The girl looked upon the staff in his hand, and held a complex face.

"Eeeh, is something wrong?"

The girls eyes went over the staff for a few seconds.

"N-No, it just looks familiar. Maybe I've read it in a book before...or no, I think that..."

"Huh? Have you seen it before?"

Takato was excited at the prospect of learning about what power his Sacred Gear had.

But to his sadness, she shook her head.

"I'm sorry, I can't remember. Maybe...but that was a long time ago now."

"I see...well, it's alright. But wow, the power to heal, it's fantastic! If I had that, then I'd be like the healer of the group or something. It would give me a place on the team I guess...well, I'll find out what this stupid staff thingy does eventually."

"Yes, the lord would give his Angel something very unique for the protection of God and all his children. Isn't that right Angel-san?"

"Hahaha, you do know I'm not an Angel..." Soon after he said it, they had arrived at the Church. "Oh, look, we're here."

Takato looked at the Church and it looked as old as he remembered. Though it had lights on inside. So, it wasn't abandoned. If that was the case, then he knew that the Church dwellers inside would probably be against the Devil him being there as well.

"Ooh yes, this is the place! Thank you very much! I wish to repay the Angel-san who helped me!"

Takato waved his hand.

"No, you don't have too."

"But, I would like to do something..."

Takato glanced at the Church, and it gave him the chills. He could feel it running down his spine and he didn't like it at all.

"Aah, no, I'm sorry. I've got to finish off my jog, a-and to do work for the Angels...why did I say that..."

He muttered at the end, but the girl placed her hands together, her eyes sparkling.

"Yes! I understand completely Angel-san! I am sorry, I am hogging all of the Angels time! But, could I make a request please before you go?"

"S-Sure..."

"Erm, two requests?"

Takato chuckled, petting her head.

"Of course."

"T-Then, my name is Asia Argento, please call me Asia! Could I know the Angel's name? It's...Michael-san, isn't it? It has to be Michael-san...or, Raphiel-san, maybe? Or could it be..."

"Miyamoto, Takato. That's my name, call me Takato."

"Takato-san...that sounds like a lovely name..."

"So, what's your second wish then Asia-san?"

Takato got out, giving the Church a weird expression. He truly did feel out of place here. He didn't like that he was in such a situation at all.

"Yes, my second wish is to have a meeting with you again. Can we meet again in the future?"

Takato truly knew he should have said no.

He knew that meeting the girl would cause bad consequences to happen.

But, he was going to have to do it.

Because he was so drawn to this girl.

She was so kind and innocent.

It was a perfect type of girl who he would even be friends with.

If he was a human, he'd definitely have this girl as a friend.

"...Yeah, when I'm not busy, we could meet again."

He smiled out, inside he was unsure of what he was going to do when Rias discovered this. Though he still didn't consider himself a slave, and even if she got pissed off, he'd deal with it.

"Y-Yes! That is good! B-By the way..."

"You want a third one, right?" She nodded shyly. "Sure, what is it?"

"Yes...erm, as an Angel you would know...did I do something wrong?"

At the end, there was a vulnerable aspect to her face, and her voice was trembling a little bit. From that, Takato felt worried that she would be going through something and he wasn't exactly aware of what it was actually.

"Asia-san..."

"Erm...no, it is okay. Maybe I didn't try hard enough...d-do not worry Angel-san, I shall do my best!"

Even if she turned peppy, he could tell there was something of a deeper meaning to all of this.

"Asia-san, why do you think you did something wrong?" Asia didn't say anything, and only looked away sadly. Takato placed a hand on her shoulder, and gave her a kind smile. "For what it is worth Asia-san, I can't ever imagining you doing anything wrong. Even from our brief interactions, I can tell, you're a good person, someone I am sure God would be proud of."

Asia's eyes watered, and she cupped her mouth.

"T-Then! Thank you Angel...erm, Takato-san!"

"Y-Yeah, no worries~ Goodbye Asia-san!"

"Yes, goodbye Takato-san, my Angel!"

Takato chuckled awkwardly, and walked off away from the young woman. As he walked off, Asia looked on at the boy, and placed a hand to her face, smiling "He is an Angel." as she imagined a light was beaming down on his form.

* * *

As Takato walked down the road, he brought out his phone, and put on some headphones.

"You're always super special~ That's why you are here with me~ Miracle baby, born on the same super star~"

He sang out, as he put on the headphones, listening to a song from an anime.

And then he took off at a gentle brisk run as he was going to do before he met the kind Asia.

However, as he was running, the young man from before had been watching this entire time, and saw how close Takato got with Asia.

How he helped her.

How she seemed to call him an Angel.

How he wanted to be Asia's love, and not Takato.

In that instance, he could feel the hatred for Takato rising.

And with no one else around, he saw this as a good chance.

He was going to make sure nothing could come back to him, so he brought out a knife, and aimed for Takato's body.

"Bye, bastard."

Releasing the knife at a blinding speed, it headed for Takato's head, fully intending to kill him.

As the knife traveled towards him, a pulse erupted from Takato's heart, and he briefly lost consciousness it seemed, as his eyes turned hollow though he stayed standing in place.

And when he did, his shadow from behind him grew larger.

"W-What...?"

The young man couldn't believe it, as he watched the shadow twist.

The shadow grew to the same height as Takato, and the knife...

It slid through the shadow, and disappeared all together.

"Where did it go...?"

The young man looked around, not realizing his own shadow was twisting as well.

Then, the knife was dislodged, and the young man didn't see it until the last second, and received a stab wound to his body causing him to cry out "Aaaaaah!", as the shadows wrapped around his arm like a rope. The man looked down and tried to get away, but the shadows responded to some will, and threw the man backwards, away from Takato, but close enough so they could see one another.

Takato then came to his senses, and looked around but not behind him, his head feeling fuzzy.

"Huh, what the hell was...o-oh, right~ You're always super special~"

Takato waved off the weird feelings he had, and because the music was on so high, he didn't hear the cries from the other young man on the ground, with the knife sticking out of his side.

The young man, panted at the feeling of the knife, and put his hand onto it as well.

"D-Damn it, this bastard is dead!"

The young man's hand aimed at Takato, and demonic power gathered.

He didn't care if he was found out, stabbing him equaled death in his eyes.

However, before he could fire off the demonic power, two shadows came from the side, two girls, one with large breasts, and the other with normal sized breasts.

"Shoulder barge bitch!"

"What!?"

The young man was stunned as the elder girl barged him with her shoulder, knocking him over.

Then she grabbed his arms, and called "Grab the bastards legs!" to the smaller girl, which she did, and dragged him off to the bushes, as Takato felt something weird, turning his head back around...but, didn't see anything.

He felt weirded out, but continued running, picking up the pace a little bit more than before.

In the bushes, the two girls pushed the man against a tree, and used some technique to trap him in a seal.

"W-What!?"

His eyes went towards the young women and couldn't see their faces, as their wore masks. The taller woman wore a hockey mask like Jason Voorhees and the smaller one had a Freddy Krueger mask on.

"W-Why did you attack Takato-sama exactly? That's not nice! He's already got a lot going on, he doesn't need you attacking him either!"

Freddy mask yelled out with her anger being displayed through her voice.

The man didn't know how to respond, he was frightened.

"Listen to me and listen good!" Jason mask yelled. "That boy, off limits. You attack him, and you'll incur the wrath of us, do you get it?"

"W-What? Why!? Who are you!?"

Jason mask ran a finger down the man's face, making him cringe.

"That's not your concern, but as I said, he is out of bounds. Hurt him, and we come for you. We know who you are, and we'll come for you in your sleep, get it? Oh, breathe a word of this, and I'll come for your balls."

The young man looked down and then tears ran down his face as he turned pale.

"P-Please don't! I beg you!"

Jason mask nodded her head.

"Good man, but if I catch you near that boy, and your balls, I'll put them in my fireplace. Heard of blue balls?" He nodded with tears streaming down his face. "These will be red balls. So hot, they'll burn."

He looked so scared that colour couldn't appear on his face, he was completely drained mentally.

"Eeeeep..."

Jason and Freddy masks looked at one another, then turned around.

But then Jason mask turned back, and punched the man in the stomach, making him fall down to the ground.

"W-What are you doing?"

The younger girl gasped out, while the elder woman shrugged.

"Bastard targeted Takato-chan, he can't be allowed to get away with that."

She walked off, following Takato from the shadows, and then the Freddy mask bowed her head towards the man on the ground, then turned and followed the young woman to make sure that he was safe and sound.

The younger girl watched Takato running, and she put her hands together.

"Being this close to Takato-sama, is a treat, I wish I could discuss many things with him!"

"Shhhh you, he might hear us."

The older one advised, making the younger girl pout, and follow him from the shadows in silence.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, Takato's summoned his Sacred Gear, or rather, Sacred Gear's! Yup, he has Trick Vanish and Night Reflection, though he doesn't know about the latter yet, focused on the staff in his hand, but he'll know about it eventually. Why he has the two of them right now, he wasn't born with both. He received one of them from someone important, the story of that shall be told in the future.**

 **But, now he has Yumi semi-living with him, and even sharing a bed on Yumi's suggestion. And he's also got to learning demonic power as well from Akeno who loves to tease him! He'll surely have some fun with demonic power in the future as well. It shall be explosive~**

 **He even keeps discussing things with Raynare, she really has come to depend on him as her therapist or something~ Rias sent him to a milf who was very, thirsty, and Takato was quite traumatized, along with being chased by something inside of the Occult building. And at the end, he met Asia, who mistook him for an Angel!**

 **Then at the end, it seemed...something happened to Takato. What that was, we'll explore more in the future, and it seems Takato's got two guardians out there (pretty sure people can guess who they were) and stopped a man obsessed with Asia (again, pretty sure people can guess who that is) and protected him for the moment!**

 **Now, we're getting to another topic, and this time we'll be talking about familiar's! I've had some cool suggestions, and I'd like your guys opinion as well on the suggestions I received. One was a Hydra, Takato taming a Hydra would be awesome, and would bring in a few cool aspects. Another was a contract like Kunou and Makoto have in another story of mine, and that would be with Kuroka instead, who would make random deals for the contract to be completed, and since we know that she watches over him, it could be cool idea, and funny as well, even if she's a Devil former Youkai, I thought it could be cool. Another is a Dragon like Asia gets, though not Tiamat, wanna try different things here. A funny one someone suggested over PM was Ophis as well, obviously a contract and all, though she probably wouldn't fight unless truly necessary, maybe it could be apart of his future rep of 'taming' Dragon's. How that would come about, I've got a few ideas, the same for Kuroka. Or a combinations of these ideas.**

 **So yeah, those are the options, if you've got anymore, let me know!**

 **Well, with nothing else to say, it is time to end the chapter!**

 **Takato; Ise (fem), Vali (fem), Rias, Akeno, Asia, Koneko, Yumi (fem), Gasper (fem), Xenovia, Irina, Rossweisse, Ravel, Kuroka, Kunou, Le Fay.**


	5. The new way to learn!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **hellspam; Hehe, that's Asia, she saw blonde, and jumped to conclusions~ I'm glad you liked it! Yeah, just thinking about it would be funny, they might even push that Isane becomes the leader of the harem or something~ Cool, thanks for the vote! That would be cool in a story~**

 **Gaim no Kaze; Thank you very much! I am glad that you like it! Yeah he could do, anything is possible. Yeah, that could be a cool thing he could do, he'll be able to do that with his shadows, forming blades, and what not. The staff is also going to go through some changes due to Takato's own personality and what not. And thanks very much! Those would be rather interesting~**

 **gundam 09; Thanks! Right now, nothing has been decided beyond Ravel being in his harem.**

 **LoamyCoffee; Hehe, that's Raynare here, she's rather weird~ That could be cool.**

 **kmubarak2001; Thanks for the suggestion! Yeah, Kuroka would be cool huh~?**

 **Gabrielbrooks; It would be rather funny~**

 **Toxiclogical; Yeah, I thought it would be cool too~**

 **Harem Master123; Thanks very much! Indeed, he's going through quite a lot in his life, isn't he? That's Asia, she's so adorable with her innocent way of thinking. She likes that he is helping her at least with her issues. Cool, thanks for the vote! And yeah, cool suggestions!**

 **Nivek Beldo; There's something going on in Takato's past, and when we get there, a few things that he's said until now will begin to make sense. It was his biological grandmother. Hehe, Raynare needs her therapy, seems like it is helping her on some level. Yeah, poor Takato, he's going through it in very different ways, huh~?Yup, Asia came, and hehe, I don't think I could do that with Asia, I like her too much. Hehe, we'll find out eventually~ You'll have to PM me on what you think he is~ If he's anything other than human that is~**

 **OechsnerC; Yeah, I'll think about it, Yasaka is cool. And thanks very much!**

 **kmubarak2001; I haven't truly no, I might make a story one day with the Milf's of DXD as the harem, like Grayfia, Venelana, and so on and so forth.**

 **HolyKnightX; Thanks very much! He surely did, that was intention, maybe he knows something~ Or, he just has a very activate imagination. And thank you!**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; He surely is, and in this chapter, we'll see why he is desperate. They are for the time being. And they have some closeness going on there. They might do, but I can say there's gonna be some major differences, some twists that people might not see coming. Yeah, poor Takato just keeps getting it doesn't he? If not from Fallen Angels, or Witches, from milf's that scare the living daylights out of him. Yup, we got the meeting between Asia, and Takato, and they have a cute relationship with one another. Hehe, maybe she sees him like that for fun~ Well, it might be in the future~**

 **Crenin; That's a fun way to put it~ He surely can't, and he's not gonna be let up here either. Obaa-san/chan/sama basically means grandmother, so when he says Obaa-chan, he's talking about his grandmother. But yeah, he's on a ride alright, and it's going to be a long and hard ride as we go through it. Hehe, lol, he'll have lemons throughout the story, dunno who with first yet, or when, but they'll happen naturally over the story. And thanks for the vote! That would be fun~**

 **WakeWalker; Thank you!**

 **Silver crow; He wasn't no, there's gonna be a story for how he retrieved the second one, I wont spoil which one was the second. Hehe, he could do something like that in the future for some comedic relief or something. Exactly, it is going to affect him on some level at least. He's gonna be around and romantically involved with at least two Dragon girls, so we'll see when we get there~ Yeah, it seems cool, I like it. Ooh, he'd be very pure when I get there, he'd be very innocent in his actions. And yeah, I'd do that where they can have sex if they are 100 percent in love, and not need to do the ritual thing that's in canon. Yeah, that seems for the best~ It does seem fun huh~? I'm glad! Yeah, for now, she's a houseguest in Takato's place, more shall come~ You never know, they might do. He very well could have been talking about her, and it seems that there's a few things going on in his past. That was fun to write, not gonna lie. Well, you never know, he could end up having a good time one day with a milf. Eeh, I dunno, it could have been possible that she was at one point. The Sekirei idea seems cool, I do like Sekirei. And My Hero Academia, I am growing to like that series as well. That idea seems pretty awesome as well, I like the idea of the ice one, or just even water would be cool as well or the water where he can freeze it, or evaporate it to become steam or something, that would be interesting, kinda like Waterbenders from Avatar. Those two ideas seem great to me, thanks for the suggestions! He could do, it has that ability in canon so Takato can do that as well. And that would be a cool double powered attack. Yeah, I like those ideas as well! It would be cool to see huh~? Those would be cool as well, I like the idea of a Vampire like quirk, hell even a Werwolf one would be interesting, maybe where he's trying to control the beast inside or something like that. Though I haven't figured out the Quirk, if I did a My Hero Academia story, I know what kind of premise I'd use for the most part~ Something that would be quite interesting to explore I'd think.**

 **SomeDudeThatReads; That's cool. That would be interesting~ Ooh, maybe it was~ Who knows, could he be an Angel? Or is he something else? Is he just a human? So many questions and answers that need to be told huh~ Hehe, as you said, I wont answer~ Yeah, she's gonna be rather fun to write when we get there.**

 **Curse of Whimsy; Well, I am glad you were sold with that chapter~ Hehe, I'm glad!**

 **Guest; That would be pretty awesome, thanks for the suggestion! And thanks very much!**

 **tyson113; Hehe, ask and you shall receive~ Thank you very much!**

 **Dragon Lord 97; Haven't decided yet honestly.**

 **Neonlight01; He surely is yeah, he's doing a few things with it. I know, this poor guy just can't catch a break...well, eventually he will~ Indeed, after that experience, it is easy to understand why he wouldn't want too. Yup, he's her therapist~ Cool, thanks for the vote!**

 **KobayashiSenpai; It surely will be, we'll be seeing a few tricks with it in the future. Asia and Takato, will be going through quite a bit together in this arc, and will have quite the nice relationship between them all. We surely did yeah, Diodora got what's coming to him, and we saw two familiar people~ And thanks!**

 **Lightwave; Nope, and it wont be getting easier either here. I know, poor Takato, and his troubles continue here, he's been deeply scarred. He surely is yeah~ Raynare needs her therapy, and needs some help as well. He has people watching over him yeah, and we'll see another one here~ Night Reflection, we'll be getting back to why it did that later on. And yeah, those two are going to have quite the cute relationship with one another~ Takato's gonna have an affinity with Dragon's, and might even tame some hehe~ Cool suggestions~!**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **The new way to learn!**

That morning, after parting ways with Asia, Takato walked into his living room while saying "Hi Obaa-chan, I'm home." to the little shrine that was set up in his home, and he suddenly got a very surprising treat when he met with a certain someone.

"A-Ah, Takato-kun! There you are!"

Yumi was stood there, and she was dressed in her bra, and panties, and that was it. She had even forgone the nightdress, and he could see all of her curves, and everything. She looked, good. She looked really good. Even her blonde hair seemed to be perfect despite having just got out of bed.

"Yumi-chan, you are erm...d-dressed like that is…."

Yumi couldn't help but notice that he had a slightly shy looking face on, and to her, that was something she very much enjoyed.

Yumi smiled, brushing her blonde hair.

"I've fixed some breakfast already for us Takato-kun. But, I didn't know where you went, you didn't have to disappear."

"I was running~" He waved his hand nonchalantly. "Also, Yumi-chan, can I ask you something?"

Yumi nodded, and he was sure that her hand went over her chest just to tease him.

"What is it Takato-kun?"

Takato didn't know how to word it, but he would have to do something.

"I've been thinking about the status of Devils, and Fallen Angels and what not. What are the status' between Devils, and nun's as well?"

"Nun's? Why?"

"Ehehehe, hypothetically, if a Devil and nun became friends, would that be okay?"

Yumi placed her butt onto the counter of the kitchen and gave her honest thoughts.

"It would be impossible." Takato thought that was the case, but to hear it, caused him sadness. "Because of our waring sides, it would be rather hard to do so. But, Takato-kun, what's going on in your head? Did you..."

"O-Of course not~" He feigned innocence, waving his hand. "Don't worry about it, I was just thinking about it, is all. I mean, there's good people on the Churches side, right?"

Suddenly, Yumi's face turned darker, and her hair shadowed her eyes.

"Personally, I've never come across anyone from the Church who could be considered good, Takato-kun."

Such words felt like it was going through his system. The powerful feelings that she felt, were being transmitted.

"Yumi-chan..."

Takato felt the coldness of her words, and broadened her views on what she was saying.

"S-Sorry, I just don't personally believe it. Maybe there could be, maybe you'll meet one Takato-kun." Takato looked as Yumi as she got off the counter, and moved closer. Her hand knitted with his own and held it gently. "Takato-kun, do you want to tell me anything? I wouldn't say anything to Buchou. But knowing Buchou, she'll find out eventually anyway."

"...Even if I did meet someone, it wouldn't be her business, my life is my life. Doesn't change because I am a Devil."

Yumi's hand stroked Takato's face, brushing the hair out of his eyes, leaving her hand on said face. It felt cold, yet warm at the same time, her hand was a good feeling and she couldn't deny it either.

"You're not wrong Takato-kun, but it is dangerous. No one would want to lose you."

Takato engaged Yumi with a kind smile, petting the top of her head.

"Thank you, Yumi-chan. It has been a while since I heard that."

Yumi's arms went around Takato's neck, and pulled the boy close. He fell on her shoulder, snuggling the young woman's shoulder, as she held onto him.

"Don't worry Takato-kun, you're not alone anymore, I'm definitely going to be beside you."

Takato's hand raised to the back of Yumi's head, stroking her hair softly.

"Yes, thank you Yumi-chan."

"Now, let us eat something."

"Yeah!"

In his small way, Takato did feel better. Though he knew Rias was going to roast him for it, he'd just have to put that fire out with his words, and justify what he did and why he did it, he didn't see it as wrong, and he wouldn't be intimidated either.

* * *

In the morning, before school, Takato usually went to see Akeno and this time was no different. Even though he was rather terrified of her sadistic ways, he couldn't deny that she was becoming quite the good teacher for him, even if he was made to do weird things.

Upon arriving back outside of the building, and out of view of everyone else that might come, Takato saw Akeno stood there, in a tennis girls outfit. The skirt was very short, so short in fact that he suspected that she would be doing this on purpose.

Also, on the side, at the old school building, the eyes of red were watching him once more. He was sure that he would die if they came for his body. But he wasn't going to look. He was going to go crazy if he looked on at the old school building.

"A-Akeno-san, what's with that outfit?"

He blushed upon seeing her in movement. With her large chest, and her shaky hips as well, it was quite the turn on. But, he couldn't admit something like that, he wouldn't be able to admit it.

"Fufu, it is because of the hotness of the day, I needed something easy to move around in. And, it seems like you aren't wearing your agreed clothing. Fufu, that's not good Takato-kun, I am not happy~"

Takato gave an awkward chuckle.

"I-I'm sorry Senpai, I really am. But, there's things that I needed to do this morning and didn't have time to get changed. I was already out of the house when I remembered that I should be wearing my gym clothes. Please forgive me."

Akeno circled around the young boy, checking him from head to toe. Akeno's fingers brushed the side of his face, causing his body to twitch around. She smirked at the sight, and leaned ever closer to the young boy.

"Well, I suppose I could forgive you Takato-kun. If you be a good boy from now on."

"A-Ah of course..." Her hand slid down his back, and her arms went around his neck, her hot breath brushing his skin. "A-Akeno-san, w-what are you doing…?"

"Fufu, I'm sorry, I'm just giving you an extra special tease. I've decided that you're worth the teasing, and I do love me a good teasing session, and that means with you as well, Takato-kun." Her hot tongue glided up his ear, making him groan out in pleasure. "My, you have such cute moans. I do want to tease you even more, Takato-kun. I'd hoped Buchou would reincarnate a cute boy one day and I got my wish. And since you're my student, we should definitely become better acquainted, shouldn't we?"

Takato panted out as Akeno's body felt so hot, and heavy. He could feel everything she had on her chest on his back, and her hot breath enticed him even more. But, she was a tease, and that was a scary thought.

"A-Akeno-san, a-about my Sacred Gear, w-what does it do? H-Has Buchou found out yet…?"

Akeno pulled away slightly, and showed a simple smile.

"Nope, Buchou hasn't. However, I am sure you'll eventually figure it out Takato-kun. And if not, Buchou shall. It all takes time. Even we haven't discovered what Ise-chan's Sacred Gear does you know?"

"I see...well, I do hope that the staff actually does something cool. I hope it can be used to like, I don't know, send electric up someone's body or something. That would be cool, an electric master, or maybe it can control the elements! Or maybe it would be able to drain an enemies powers or something! So many possibilities, and I don't know what would be for the best! I hope that it would be awesome! My Sacred Gear, it would be amazing."

Akeno giggled at his spirit, and thoughts.

"You're so cute, Takato-kun. Maybe it is like that after all. Lets hope you have a cool power, I am sure that you do~"

Takato smiled at the young woman.

"Thank you Akeno-san! I am going to do it!" Takato summoned his staff to his side, and waved it around. "Look at that Akeno-san, it can be used as a good hitting weapon, couldn't it?" Takato looked at Akeno and smiled. "Also, while we're at it, Akeno-san, do you think I could use this staff to fire off demonic power?"

Akeno looked at the staff, and then looked back to Takato.

"Maybe you could do that Takato-kun. I don't know what, if any advantages that would give you. Depends on what the staff actually does, huh."

Takato chuckled out happily.

"Don't worry about that now. I'll find a way to do something."

Akeno couldn't deny that Takato truly was the type to find a way to do something important.

She always could see that within his eyes as well.

She did believe that he would be able to do something with the powers he had, she just didn't know what that would be.

* * *

"Damn it!"

Raynare cried as she dropped a manga on the ground.

Dohnaseek gave her a curious look.

"What are you doing?"

"Reading, and you disturbed that."

Dohnaseek gave off a small laugh.

"Why are you reading? Since when can you read?"

Raynare's eyes squared off against Dohnaseek's.

"My therapist told me that reading can be relaxing for the soul. So, I have decided to read this, manga. It is called...well, that's not your business, and I am enjoying it."

"Tch, you enjoy watching cats fight, you're that simple minded."

Raynare's eyes shot off a darkened glare towards him.

"Screw you, this is good, and I wont let you interrupt this...though, this is a good thing to talk about with my therapist, someone who actually listens to me. I'll talk about your shit, and how you put me down all of the time. Because, of those endless days that seem to never disappear, and then followed by the endless nights that would bleed into the days-"

"Ugh, shut up, I've heard more than enough of your crap." Raynare, glared harder than before at the enemy before her. "By the way, Asia has arrived, so I'm sure that we can get on with the plan in the near future."

"Well...my therapist told me that doing bad deeds would lead to a bad feeling inside, it explains why I dislike some parts of myself, and when looking at my wings, I see the reason God didn't want me-"

"If your damn therapist told you to jump off a cliff, would you!?"

"No! But, my therapist wouldn't do that! Now, get out, I'm going to ring him!"

Dohnaseek sighed, and then walked out of her private room.

Once he was gone, Raynare picked up the phone and dialled the number.

"Come on...come on, I need this..."

She hoped and hoped more times...

Then he answered.

[Hello Raynare.]

"Thank whoever you worship that you answered. Today, we've got to talk about Dohnaseek and how he puts me down while building himself up..."

And for the next half an hour, Raynare unleashed her baggage onto Takato who gave her some comforting words.

* * *

"Going to the Church, really!? What were you trying to do!?"

"Sorry, I didn't know I had to tell you everything I did."

"Even then, you went to the Church, to do, what exactly? Have a party?"

"I was doing a kind thing and leading a girl there that needed help, isn't that what is human? Isn't it to be human, to help people that need it? I was doing a good thing by helping out a girl who needed it."

Takato, and Rias had a stalemate with one another.

The other members watch on with keen eyes, to see what was going to be said during the argument that was going on between them.

Between them, it seemed like tensions were high, but neither were going to back down either.

Rias was too stubborn, and Takato wasn't going to back down for something that he thought was right. If he didn't think it was right, then he wouldn't have done it. But since he did do it, he would stick by his own values, and fight for what was the right thing to do.

Now, that's how they found themselves in this predicament, a battle between former human and the King Devil.

Takato didn't know how she found out, but it didn't seem to matter all that much right now. All that did was Takato wasn't going to back down, he was going to do his best for all of the rights he thought that they had.

"Yes, but you aren't human anymore. You have to understand, going near a Church is a death sentence. What if God, or the Fallen Angels came after you for that? You are lucky that they didn't turn on you and kill you."

Rias warned, though it sounded eerily like a threat which he didn't appreciate in the slightest.

"I'm lucky? Since when has anything that's happened to me since I've become a Devil been considered 'lucky' exactly? I've been a Devil for little over a week, and most of that time, I've been attacked by Fallen Angels, and whatever those idiot are with the guns and sharp blades, and even a Witch that knows me. Now, you're telling me that they could have attacked me? Tell me something I don't know Buchou! Because, if you haven't noticed, the Fallen Angels seem to have it out for me, and want me to die. So even if I did go near the Church or not, it wouldn't change their views on me. No matter what, I am going to die if they had it their way. So, tell me what have I done wrong? Should I have left the girl on her own? Should I just have given her the middle finger and said "Get lost you Church dweller." and left on my own accord? I'm sorry if that doesn't fit into your perfect ideology of being a Devil, but I was raised as a human with human values taught to me by my Obaa-chan. And as she always said, if you can help out, then try your best. So that's what I did. Even if that girl was the enemy, she's probably the sweetest girl I've ever had the pleasure of coming across. She was a gentle soul. Do we Devils not help gentle souls now?"

Rias put on a complicated expression while the others looked on.

No one knew what to say.

Surprisingly, they agreed more with Takato's opinions, but they could see why Rias was worried about what happened. So they didn't know what to say, or even how to say it either. All that mattered was that they needed to keep quiet.

"Still, I hope that you grasp the danger. Don't put yourself into unnecessary danger like that. Even if they are against you, you shouldn't go to their homebase, the Angels that is, and parade around. It's like painting a target on your back. And when you die, you can't come back again, and it wont be something that you can even think of, because dying as a Devil, you'll return to nothing."

Takato already knew that fact. He didn't even care though. He had really accepted what would happen to him in the future.

"Maybe so, but I wont go back on my own belief system. If I see someone that needs help, and if they are a good person, even if they are on the team that's opposite me. I wont hold back because of that. I'll save them, help them, protect them if need be. And you can't stop me either. You'd have to lock me away before I didn't help a good person."

Rias gave him a hard stare, and he did it back. While they did, Akeno leaned her body towards a communications area, and took something down. Rias hadn't noticed, and neither had Takato, as their ideology's where being shown to the other, and neither seemed like they were going to be backing down either.

Isane, who had been listening, hummed to herself.

"Say, Takato..."

"Y-Yes Ise-san?"

He answered the brown haired woman.

Her eyes lit up happily.

"Was she hot?"

Takato gained a question mark above his head.

"...Erm, I didn't really think about it, but I guess she was pretty attractive, why?"

Ise waved her hand around.

"No reason, just something to take note of, is all."

"For...what?"

Ise shook her head, and made a mental note for some reason that he didn't even know about.

Akeno then walked back towards them, shaking her raven hair.

"Akeno, has something happened?"

Akeno nodded her head.

"Yes, we have received orders from the Arch Duke. We've been called in the elimination of a Stray Devil."

Ise and Takato looked at one another with confusion.

"Stray, Devil?"

Rias turned back to them, her smile widening.

"It is about time to see how Devils fight, Ise, Takato."

They both drew a blank face, but Rias continued to smile.

* * *

"Stray Devils. There are beings that are called as such." Yumi began, as the ORC walked through a field towards the abandoned warehouse at the edge of town. "The Devil who was turned into a Servant Devil of a Devil with a peerage but who betrayed or killed its master. Cases like that rarely occur."

"So, these people are people that have strayed from their Master then?"

Koneko who walked beside Takato, nodded.

"...They have left their Master, and now are on the Devils most wanted list."

"Okay...but, what if they were treated badly?"

Rias raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"Say, if the Master of this Devil was a terrible person. Like, I don't know, they kept this guy or girl locked in a cage everyday, and wouldn't let them out? What if they beat this person, and then this person snapped, and killed the Devil because they didn't want to be a slave like that anymore. What rights would the Stray Devil have?"

"Well, it depends on the situation of course. But Devils generally don't treat their servants as badly as that. I haven't heard of a case like that happening in a while."

"But it has happened before?"

Ise added as she stepped near Takato.

"In, rare cases, yes."

"And what happened to the people that killed their Master for good reasons?"

Rias furrowed her eyebrows.

"They stood trial for what they did. Even if they killed their Master for good reasons, they still killed their Master, and have to answer for that."

"That seems like it is a little unfair. What happens if a Master kills their own servants? How would that Devil be treated?"

"Why are you asking me these difficult questions?"

Takato shrugged his shoulders.

"Because I'd just like to know where I stand is all."

"Where you stand?"

"As in what things would happen is all, and what other Strays have to deal with, I just like knowing these things."

Takato continued walking with the others, and Ise looked around as well at the place they were in, noticing that the darkness of the night had come. It was easily past midnight by now. There's lot of tall grasses surrounding them, and in the distance, there can be seen the unused building, a warehouse. Because of their Devils traits, they can see far off distances like that.

"…Smell of blood, it is disgusting."

Koneko covers her nose with her uniform after she says that.

Takato smells the air, but he couldn't detect anything.

"Are you sure Koneko-chan?"

"...My nose never lies Senpai."

Takato didn't get why that was, but he decided to go along with it for now.

It becomes quiet.

From the feeling Takato was feeling, he knew that nearby, there was a Devil. He, now as a Devil, had senses as well. And from the side of him, he could see that Ise was shaking as if she was scared. To comfort the young girl, he placed his hand on top of her own, surprising her.

"Takato..."

"Don't worry Ise-san, I'll definitely protect you."

Ise's cheeks turned slightly red, and looked to the side with slight embarrassment.

"Y-Yeah, I'm sure you would."

Takato smiled at her, as Rias raised her head.

"Also, now is a good time for you to find out how we fight. Of course you two wont be fighting, you've not got the experience."

"Well, that's good, I don't want to fight again right now."

Ise murmured as Takato smiled softly.

"But you can watch what a Devils' battle is like even if you aren't fighting. Today, just concentrate and look at how we fight. Oh, yes. I will also explain the traits the servants have."

"Explain? The traits servants have?"

Even Takato put on a confused look as Ise asked that, but Rias continues.

"Devils, who are the master, give traits to those who will become their servants. …Yes, it's probably about time I explain about it, about the Evil Piece."

This was drawing blanks for the two people that were there.

"Evil Piece?"

Takato asked for the pair of them. Ise pulled closer to Takato as they listened.

"Devils with Peerage decide to use the traits of the human's game "Chess" to their Servant Devils. It was also sarcasm, because most of the servants are Devils that were reincarnated from humans. Since then, Chess became a popular game in the world of the Devils. We'll leave that aside. Devils who are masters are a King. In our case, that is me. From there, they created 5 special traits that consist of Queen, Knight, Rook, Bishop and Pawn. Since they couldn't make an army, they decided to have a small number of Devils and give them enormous powers. This system was made in the past few hundred years, and this unexpectedly became popular amongst Devils with peerage."

"So, from what you're saying, it became popular, so they...well, this is a spit ball, but if history has taught me anything-"

"When you say history, do you mean anime?"

Rias said with sparkly eyes, the young blonde nodding.

"Yes, that's what I meant." Rias smiled. "So, was there like a game or something held? It just seems like it would be like that. As, you are a High Class Devil. To gather a group, something you've called a peerage in the past, and by gathering servants, you make them face one another in a game, right?"

"Yes, that's right Takato-kun." Yumi informed. "The game is called Rating Game. It is highly popular in the Underworld. The Devils with the strongest servants, also reflect on the King. That's why Devils often seek out strong servants to have, as it is their social standing as well."

"That sounds a bit barbaric to me."

Takato informed them of his thoughts, Rias twitching her eyebrow.

"How so?"

"Devils could abuse that system though, to gain strong peerage members, they could kill people with strong powers, and force them into slavery, and then force them to fight. What if, someone like me, but didn't have a kind Master, reincarnated that person, and they didn't want to fight. They'd be forced to fight anyway, or become a Stray. It seems like whatever happens after becoming a Devil seems less likely to be in the control of the poor person who was killed as a result of becoming Devils." Rias went to raise an objection, but Takato beat her too it. "And yes, before you say it Buchou, Koneko-chan already told me that she chose to become a Devil, and that's her choice, and if she knew what she was getting herself into, then I respect her choice, and anyone's who chose to become a Devil. I'm just saying, that Devils that don't have choices like Ise-san and myself, don't get a real choice after all without the leaders permission. It just seems barbaric to someone like me. At least, they should know what they're getting themselves into. You know?"

Rias showed a small smile on her face, actually pleased that she was being challenged on this level.

"Yes. It seems like you bring up valid points, and I can understand your thoughts on the matter, to an outsider turned Devil, it would seem barbaric, and I can agree with bad Devils abusing such systems for their own games. There's only one person I might know who would do that...but, even then, that person is just a...it doesn't matter. However, don't worry about it, I will personally make sure all my servants have wonderful choices for their future. I can't change other Devils, but I can do my best to set an example." To Takato, that sounded like the best he could get right now, so he was happy with that. "I'm not a mature Devil yet, so I can't fight in the official tournament. None of my servants have played either. Unless you count the time that I was attacked by that camel, that should have been made national news. That thing came out of nowhere, it haunts my nightmares..."

Akeno placed a hand on Rias' back, seeing that she was showing a sad face.

"Don't worry Buchou, everything is fine now."

Rias nodded her head strongly.

"I'm fine Akeno, I'm cool." Akeno nodded, and pulled backwards. "Anyway, the reason we're here is because-"

"Sexy boooooooooooooooooooooooooooy!"

"-Se-Sexy boy…?"

Rias stammered, as a woman's head appeared out of the darkness.

The woman's eyes went towards Takato who smiled weakly.

"Look at that blonde hair, and innocent face! I want to touch his sexy tight body! You smell delicious young boy, can I lick you?! Can I eat your delicious body for myself!?"

"Fuck you! I'll be eating Takato's penis in the future!"

Ise yelled out in defence, Takato face palming as did the others.

The woman's head, her body shrouded in darkness, growled at Ise.

"You cheeky whore! Keeping someone that sweet smelling to yourself! I should kill you right now!"

Ise pushed on, against the others will, and made the 'come get me' sign with her fingers.

"Bring it you super douche! I'll fight you for the rights of Takato's penis! It belongs to me! And anyone who tries to take it away, shall face the ultimate punishment!"

"Please don't bring my manhood into this! You don't have to face it for my manhood!"

Takato yelled from behind her, but Ise didn't listen and made a strong face.

"Sacred Gear!"

Ise summoned her Sacred Gear, Rias looking on with bafflement.

"W-What is this woman doing?"

Akeno placed a hand to her mouth, seeing the bewilderment of Rias.

"Fufu, she's fighting for Takato-kun's manhood, how sweet that is."

"How is this sweet?" Koneko snidely said. "This is disturbing."

Ise didn't care, and thrusted her hand into the sky.

"I'll seriously kick the shit out of you! Come out, and lets rumble you whore! For even trying to devour Takato, that's my job! I saw his manhood up close, and I shall suck on it! It is my dream! I wont allow you to take that advantage over me!"

"That shouldn't be your dream Ise-san!"

"But it is Takato! My dream is for us to have the ultimate hareeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeem!" Takato's cheeks turned red with embarrassment, while the others looked on flabbergasted. "With me beside you Takato, we'll gather the best kind of harem, and I'll rule as your Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen!"

"...She's been watching too much porn."

Takato stifled a laugh, as Koneko looked on with narrowed eyes, Ise sweat dropping.

"Koneko-chan! Don't say cruel words! For that, you wont be able to join..." Koneko looked on angrily, making Ise cringe. "...you could join the harem if you want...I suppose every harem needs a loli character..."

"...You're weird, and probably insane."

Koneko finished off, just as the shadows moved where the woman was.

A heavy footstep came out. And then they were met with the real beast.

The top half was that of a woman who had large breasts. She didn't even bother wearing a bra, so he could see everything. Ise also saw them, and became jealous at the size, hoping that Takato wasn't into girls like that.

The next thing that appears is the body of a gigantic beast. It's a grotesque being with an unnatural form having a woman's upper body and the lower body of a monster. It's holding something that looks like a spear in both of its monster hands. Spears. They held spears in their claw like hands, and her human like hands were touching her nipples. The lower body of the monster has four fat legs with sharp claws, and a snakes tail as well, which moved on its own. From the size of it, it's definitely more than 5 meters tall.

Ise looked up at the woman, and her eyes flickered with slightly fear.

"Ooh shit..."

"That's right! Now, it is time for you to die you little slut!"

The Stray Devil gropes her own breast, and a magical circle appears at the erect nipple. From that, she squeezes her breast, and from the tip, a strange liquid comes out. A small portion hits the floor, and melts it away.

"D-Damn! Acid! Yumi-"

"Ise-san!"

DASH!

Rias felt a gust of wind go past her body as she was giving an order to Yumi, and the next second, she saw Takato right beside Ise, reminding her of the time that he appeared out of nowhere on the stairs back before he became a Devil.

"Such speed..."

Rias hadn't even realized, and Yumi looked baffled that Takato could even move that fast. Whatever it was, shadows had propelled him by his feet, though no one was aware of that, even Takato didn't even seem aware of either.

"Takato!?"

"I got you Ise-san!"

Seeing as there wasn't any other way, Takato pushes Isane out of the way just in time.

However…

MELT!

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah!"

"Takato!"

Rias cried out, thinking he was in pain…

But, that wasn't the case.

The clothes that he wore, were melted off. Starting with his shirt, it disappeared into nothingness, and then it went down his body, to his pants, and followed by his underwear as well, though his skin was left unaffected.

He developed tears, as he looked behind him, covering his manhood with one hand and his butt with the other the best he could anyway.

"...Ooh Takato..."

Rias offered her sympathetic face, and her voice conveyed such as well.

"...I-I'm cold...w-why does this happen to me...?"

Takato didn't know what else to say, and the Stray Devil licked her lips deliciously.

"My oh my, what a great ass he has. So nice, small, yet offers good cushioning as well. The curves are definitely perfect! And look at that manhood! Yes, I'm ready! Come here boy, I'll give you passionate sex all night long!"

The Devil showed a lewd look on her face while smacking her lips together, and it frightened Takato on what she was intending to do.

"Y-You don't look at me Hentai Monster! And I wont do anything with you!"

Takato yelled back with teary eyes, the Devil on the other hand groped her breasts once more, a large blush on her cheeks.

"Hahahahaha! This is delicious! I'm going to kill all of you, and take you back to my dungeon and will have endless sex with you! You certainly will have blue balls by the time I'm done with you! You're exactly my type!"

"No you will not! Leave me alone perverted monster!"

Takato yelled, while shedding a tear.

Akeno, who's S side took over, smacked her lips together.

"Ara ara, he looks so helpless right now. And I agree with Viser, he does have a nice butt."

"A-Akenoooooooooooooooo-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! Please don't tease me now!"

Takato yelled at her, as she giggled.

Ise on the other hand had recovered from the push, and could see something that she very much liked.

"T-Takato's member!" She exclaimed, blood spurting out of her nose. "W-What a delicious technique! To strip down the boy to nothing! I can see everything! His cute ass is as always amazing! And the size of his penis as well! The shape! The girth! Everything! Takato! You saved my life! The least I can do is help you feel better!"

Ise rushed Takato and her head went towards his crotch.

"I-Ise-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! No perverted activities nooooooooooooooooooooooow!"

Takato pushed the young girls head away, but she was a determined young woman, and she held a perverted look.

"Please Takato! Let me help you!"

"No!"

Rias and the others watched on, and felt disturbed.

"...She's a freaking-"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Koneko rushed forward with a battle cry, having had enough of Isane.

"What is that!?"

Ise exclaimed, while Akeno giggles.

"Koneko-chan has become spirited, she's going to protect her Senpai, how sweet~"

Akeno giggled with her S side showing.

"I've never seen Koneko so passionate before...I guess she wanted to defend her Senpai from the perverted one."

Rias became surprised to say the least.

Koneko got close to Ise who looked frightened.

SLAM!

"Gwaaaaah!"

Ise's eyes floated in her head, falling down to the ground, semi conscious.

"Naughty Senpai, he protects you and you try and molest him." Koneko held disappointment for Ise, sympathy for Takato. "Come with me Senpai, I'll help you."

Koneko blushed when seeing his naked body up close. She took his hand and lead him away from the semi conscious Isane. Rias sighed and said "Yumi, if you please." and Yumi disappeared in a flash, picked up Isane, and brought her body back to the others.

"You little bitches! Taking away my delicious blondie! That's it, I'm going to fucking murder all you sluts! Starting with you red head!"

Rias waves her hair around as if she doesn't care that much.

"If that is the case, then that's pretty nice, also don't call me or mine a slut again because we aren't sluts, you know? However, I wont allow anyone on my peerage to be molested." Her eyes darted to Ise who flinched. "Hear that Ise?" Ise nodded with a cry from her heart. "Good, now, Yumi, take care of this persons weapons."

"Yes! For stripping Takato-kun, it means punishment is in order!"

Yumi, who was near them, suddenly shot off in a blinding speed. Takato couldn't follow it with his eyes, and neither could Ise. Takato for the moment, decided to hide behind Rias since he was fully naked.

"Ara, Takato, are you okay?"

"I'm freaking naked! How can I be okay!? Make me some clothes with magic powers please!"

Rias tittered, and clicked her fingers, summoning some clothes.

Takato snatched them up, and began putting them on swiftly.

"Never mind. I'll explain what I was talking about before." Takato sighed as she continued. "Yumi's position is Knight. Its trait is speed. Those who become a Knight have their speed increased." The monster is using its spear to attack, but it didn't seem like it will hit. "And Yumi's ultimate weapon is swords."

Yumi stops and suddenly she is holding onto a European sword. Takato guessed this was her Sacred Gear as well, remembering that she could make any kind of demonic sword. Since the last one was a sword of darkness, this one seemed more for cutting than that one did. But from the light reflecting on it, Takato felt slightly blinded.

"Don't worry Takato-kun, I'll avenge your clothing!"

That next moment, Takato only registered the sword of hers, cleaving through the arms of the monster, the human looking arms remained as they were before, still groping the woman's chest. They fell down to the floor in bloody stumps, and the spears made an audible sound, of course the monster screamed wildly as well, which was deafening to hear, even Takato thought that it was rather scary to hear such things.

"This is Yumi's power. Speed that you can't follow with your eyes, and sword skills of a professional. By combining these two, she becomes the fastest Knight."

"Well, I am sure the Sacred Gear helps her as well, she's quite diverse."

Takato commented from behind Rias, who nodded.

"Exactly...wait, you know about her Sacred Gear?"

"We do talk sometimes, you know?"

Before Rias could answer, Koneko took a step forward.

"Koneko-chan...well, that's..."

Rias waved her hand.

"Do not be concerned. Koneko is my Rook, she wont be defeated so easily."

"Even then-"

"Damn inseeeeeeeeect!"

STOMP!

The enormous monster stomps on Koneko mercilessly.

"Have that you bitch! Fucking die! Seriously!"

The monster screeches out shamelessly.

"O-Oi! She's just stomped down on Koneko-chan..." He saw Rias was completely calm, Ise was in a daze. "...and you don't look at all that bothered either."

"Of course not." Rias commented casually. "She's my Rook, she wont be easily beaten like that. Koneko, show them."

"...Sure."

Takato was surprised that in the next instant, the body of the monster rose off the ground. The small girl actually managed to lift up the monster with just her own strength. She didn't even seem like she was struggling either.

"D-Damn, she's strong..."

Ise said while looking fearful.

Koneko shot her eyes towards Ise who flinched.

"You know it."

Ise flinched at the sight of the young girl, as Rias goes into explanatory mode as Takato feels like dubbing it.

"The trait of a Rook is simple. Absolute strength. And also very high defence. It's impossible for a Devil with that calibre to stamp on Koneko. It can't crush her. And if it tries, then lets see what happens here."

Rias smiled out, watching on with a grin.

"…Fly"

Koneko jumps high and punches into the monster's stomach very sharply. From the single punch, the monster was blown away, but not before blood erupted out of the wound that her fist created, and landed on the ground with the ground shaking around dangerously.

A shadow moved from the side of Takato, and the next instant, he felt her hand sliding up his back, cupping the young boys chin and inched closer. Her expression to tease was even more weird than ever before, but it was arousing at the same time.

"Fufu, you watch my young student, as I might have to give you a soft core version of this. And showing me such sights, are you a secret exhibitionist?"

"Erm, I think that's Buchou above me. She did strip without knowing me."

"I am NOT an exhibitionist!"

Rias yelled out angrily, only for Akeno to giggle.

"Don't worry Takato-kun, no one thinks less of you for becoming nude, it was to save the perverted Ise-chan. However, you did give us all a treat with your body. Fufufufufu, maybe that is more of a happy experience than it is for someone like me! But now, I am going to bring the pain~"

Takato shuddered as her hand left his face, but she offered him a cheery wink. That alone made him feel weird inside of his body.

Her fingers then trickled with lightning, and she licked her fingers with a red face.

"Akeno is a Queen. She's the one who is the strongest after me. She is the unbeatable Fuku-buchou of our club who has all the traits of the Evil Piece."

"Guuuuuu…!"

The monster stares at Akeno. Akeno makes a fearless laugh after seeing the monster's gaze.

"Ara ara, seems like you still have some energy left in you. Then how about this? I'll give you a good punishment for stripping our cute Takato-kun like that. It was a bad move, and now we have to finish you off~"

Akeno puts her hands towards the sky and within seconds, the sky sparkles, and a lightning bolt strikes down the monster.

"Gagagagagagagagagagagagaaa!"

The monster gets electrified violently. Its entire body gets burnt and smoke are coming out from it. Akeno however looked like she was enjoying herself. Takato could see how her body was even twitching along with Viser's own.

"Ara ara, looks like you still have some energy in you. Looks like you can take more. Yes, take more, please take more Takato-kun you bad boy...eeeh, monster-chan~"

"D-Did she just say my name?"

Rias looks on with a disturbed face, seeing the monster be hit by another bolt of lightning that flashed across the sky.

"It's best not to read into it too much. But, I do feel sorry for your body now."

"W-Why?"

Takato didn't know if he would want the answer after what she said.

Another lightning bolt hit the monster.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

The monster gets electrified again. It already sounds like its dying.

Even so, Akeno strikes down with another lightning strike.

Akeno's face while striking down the lightning bolt looks scary and cold even though she is smiling. She truly did look like she was getting off on this now.

"Akeno excels at attacks using demonic-powers. She could use natural elements like lightning, ice, and fire. And most of all, she is the ultimate sadist."

Ise paled, and tried to hide behind Takato, but Koneko pushed her away from the boy.

"Buchou!" Takato snaps. "You can't just confess it like if it's nothing. She's a sadist, I thought so...but, this just confirms it!"

Rias showed a coy smile.

"Don't say that. Usually, she's very kind, but once the battle starts, she won't stop until she calms down. And if she's taken a liking to you, that can't be helped, can it?" Takato glared at her. "Fufu, don't worry Takato, Akeno isn't going to destroy you."

"M-Maybe not, but she's got those eyes, that want to...eeeeeh, your group is really odd, you know that?"

"So I've been told. And don't worry, Akeno adores her student, she'll adore you in her own ways as well."

Rias snickers, as Akeno brings the pain once more.

"Ufufufufufufufu. How much of my lightning can you take? Right, monster-san? You still can't die yet, okay? The one who finishes you off will be my master. Ohohohohohohoho! But to think that you could do such things?! You bad girl! You naughty girl! I'll punish you more, and more, and even more~!"

Akeno gave lightning strikes over and over again. However, Takato thought that they weren't doing much damage, not like the ones before. If anything, it seemed like Akeno was prolonging the pain so the monster suffered even more.

"Akeno, calm down now girl."

Akeno adopts a pout, and shakes her head but does as she is told.

"No fun. I was beginning to enjoy myself, now I can't." Akeno walks over to Takato and then hugged around his neck as Rias moves forward. "Where you watching Takato-kun? Did you see that naughty monster be punished? I did it for you because she was bad and stripped you~ Don't look so worried Takato-kun, I'll take care of you and give you much happiness. Besides, since you were stripped, shall I strip for you?"

"Pft! A-Akeno-san!"

Akeno giggled sweetly, and held him tightly.

"Don't worry, I'll show you my body Takato-kun since we all saw yours by force."

"N-No, that's not necessary..."

Takato sniffles while Rias stands before the Devil. It had already given up, it didn't want to fight. Even then, Rias' hand danced with her demonic energy, and that was pointed straightly for the Devil that was before her.

"Any last words before I end you?"

The Stray Devil looks up at Rias.

"...Let me see..."

"See? See what?"

The Devils eyes go over to Takato who flinches.

"...His body once more..."

"G-Go away and die!"

Takato yelled, and made a shooing movement with his fingers.

Rias chuckles.

"Sorry, I can't grant your last request. So, I'll just have you disappear from my life right now!"

A gigantic black mass of demonic power is shot out from Rias' palm. It's so big that it can cover all of the monster's body. The mass of demonic power devours the monster's body.

When the demonic power disappears, so did the monster's body.

Just like Rias said, it disappeared.

Confirming that, Rias makes a sigh.

"It's over. Good work everyone."

"Great, then I'm going home. I've been humiliated enough for today..."

Takato went to leave, but Rias stopped him.

"One second, I haven't told you and Ise something yet."

"What?"

"Your piece, the role you'll play in my peerage."

"And, what role is that?"

Ise asked with a curious face. Takato didn't know either. He felt stronger sure, was he a Rook? Was he a Bishop because of his demonic power? Or, was he a Knight for his speed, though it didn't increase significantly, and neither did his strength either.

He was sure that he probably was a Bishop based on what was said before by Akeno regarding demonic power.

However, his expectations were suddenly thrown out the window.

"You are a Pawn. Ise, you are a Pawn as well, my only Pawn's at that."

"I'm the lowest…."

Ise sighed out, depression taking over her body.

Takato waved his hand towards her.

"Ise-san, a Pawn, if I'm remembering right, has the ability to use other traits. It is basically the Queen without having all the abilities all of the time."

Ise's hopes raised.

"Y-Ya sure that's right?"

"Y-Yes, I believe so Ise-san. It is called promotion in chess, maybe it is something like that to the Devils Evil Piece thingy's."

"I wanna see your thingy."

Ise smirked out, showing her naughty smiles.

Takato blushes bright red, and shakes his head.

"P-Please don't look there, it is shameful."

"N-No! You're wrong Takato! Your member is delightful! I love it! Please don't be shy about it! You are cuter than cute! And so is your-"

"Leave Senpai alone pervert."

BANG!

With a dull sound, Koneko knocked Ise out. The brown haired girl laid on the floor, and couldn't move. The others watched on and felt frightened of the loli girl who did that seemingly on a whim.

"K-Koneko!"

Rias snapped, but Koneko wore a cool expression.

"...She deserves it, she perv's on Senpai too much. She needed to be stopped."

Koneko said it with a resolve like no other.

Rias didn't exactly think that would be the best way to go about it, even then she found it rather fun and unique that Koneko became quite the person.

"Of course, but still..."

Koneko didn't say anything else, and looked on with pride, she had been wanting to do that for a while now, and was glad that she managed to do so.

* * *

"Nope, not gonna happen."

Takato denied, as he sat down in the clubroom.

Since the previous night, Takato had been training his demonic power.

But, now Rias was sat in a room with Takato, and was trying to convince him, as the others watched on.

"Takato, you have to do contracts."

"The last contract I went on, I almost got molested! The next one I go on, what's gonna happen? Is someone going to kill me or something?"

"That's silly, I didn't mean to do that, and the next one is a man as well."

"He might be gay and into me. I wouldn't be surprised, after you sent me to monster milf after Bishounen's like me."

"That's just your imagination, he isn't that weird."

"What's his thing then?"

Takato asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, he dresses up as a magical girl, and wishes to be a magical girl."

Takato shook his head, as Rias showed a picture. His eyes went wide, seeing a hulking man dressed in a magical girls outfit, which frightened him. If the guy looked more feminine then perhaps, but this guy, was the pinnacle of a man's body, so many muscles, and even had stubble as well.

"Great, and I'm sure that he'll try and make me dress up as a magical girl as well. Sorry, but no, I'm not doing it. I mean, I was only stripped yesterday by a monster that seemed to want to rape me, and before that, the milf monster came after me, and wanted to do the same thing. Now, you're going to send some magical girl in a man's body, after me. Why do you hate me so much Buchou? What have I ever done to you?"

"I don't hate you, it's the opposite actually, I care deeply about you."

Rias denied hating him, but Takato wasn't so sure.

"Then stop sending me to weirdos! How about a nice contract with a game of...I don't know, cards!? Play a little Yu-Gi-Oh or something? Maybe play Pokemon together?"

Rias chuckled awkwardly.

"I don't have any like that. The closest I have is a man that's a secluded person who sits on a railroad shooting cans."

Takato gave Rias a weird look.

"...Why don't you have normal people? And how is that close?"

"Shooting cans can be a game."

Rias countered, as Takato rolled his eyes.

"I'm not going on another contract until my heart is recovered from the last one."

Rias sighed, and sat next to him.

"How about I pay you?"

"I'm not a prostitute. Pay me anything, and I still wont go."

Rias ran a hand through her hair, and looked on curiously.

"Well...if you do it, I'll sleep next to you, naked. I'll even allow you to fondle my breast~"

Rias teased. Takato blushed slightly, but he wouldn't be swayed.

"Who do you think I am to be tempted like that? Even if you're very attractive-" Ise frowned, that Takato thought Rias was attractive. "-I don't suddenly lose all of my intelligence when you're around, and become a mindless drone, especially when it comes to doing things that I am frightened of doing. Don't you understand what that woman did to me? I'm traumatized because of her."

Rias sighed out, trying to think of something.

However, Akeno walked closer, and held onto Takato as his cheeks turned a little red.

"Fufu, it is okay Buchou, I'll keep Takato-kun with me~"

"Akeno..."

"There's other ways he can become a good Devil without doing contracts. Besides, it isn't unreasonable, you did send him to, as Takato-kun said, the milf monster, I wouldn't want to go on another contract for a while if I was in that situation. Leave Takato-kun to me for the moment, he'll be fine, isn't that right Takato-kun?"

"A-Ah, Akeno-san..."

Akeno's fingers brushed against Takato's face, and leaned down. He breathed hard as she smiled towards him, Ise becoming increasingly annoyed.

"Fufu, don't you worry Takato-kun, you're a good boy. I'll make sure you're okay~"

Rias looked on, and felt slightly bothered that he wouldn't be doing a contract. Then again, she knew Takato was traumatized enough, so she let it go for now.

"Fine, but you'll have to do contracts eventually, Takato."

"Fine, let me recover from the last one, and let me pick the next one."

"Alright, if that's how you want it, I'll agree with that."

Takato nodded in thanks, and allowed his head to fall backwards in relief.

* * *

The next night, Takato walked back home, and since Rias and the others were busy, he was on his own. He had things with him in case he would need something for protection. He had the gun and the sword. Ise was on a contract, he even knew where, as she texted him about it. Since he wasn't going to be doing contracts for a little while, he decided to just head home.

However, as he walked home, he got the sense that he was being followed.

He didn't get what it was at first.

He suspected that it was a Fallen Angel, or an Exorcist.

But he was wrong.

This felt different to that.

He didn't even know what he was going to do.

But, he placed his fingers on the gun and ran down the metal.

Slowly walking, he attempted to go into a place where people would be. His logic was that if he was in a place where everyone could see him, humans and other things, then they wouldn't attack his form, no matter what.

But he was wrong.

When he walked towards the city lights, a magic circle appeared before him once more.

His hand went forward, and he summoned his Sacred Gear.

The one who appeared before him was that woman again. The one who was dressed in the gothic lolita. The one who caused him to become a killer, and now, he was going to, be facing her if he had too.

"Well, hello again Takato-sama. It seems that you're doing well."

Takato's eyes sharpened upon the woman.

"It is you again. What are you going to do this time? Going to attack me? Going to control a member of the public perhaps? Because you did that last time, didn't you?"

The woman showed a sinister smile.

"I did yes, and don't worry, I haven't come to fight you...well, maybe. Today, I just wanted to ask a few things from you. And before you try it, any heavy handed methods with me, and I will shoot you down with my magic. Alright?"

Takato's eyes sharpened.

"Threatening me. Just who are you, really? And what do you have to do with me huh? Are you some kind of edge lord?"

The young woman twirled around her parasol, and seemed to be amused.

"Don't worry about such things now, all I wanted to do was confirm your status, and edge lord huh, I know an edge lord. You've been off the radar for years now, and it seems like you've turned into a Devil. Is there, any particular reason for that to happen? Did you really become a Devil or something?"

Takato moved backwards slightly, but the young woman twirled her finger.

"I became a Devil, not of my own choice. But that's not your concern."

"Of course it is. I have thought about killing you a few times. But to be the grandson of that woman, it is surprising. Well, she did die, didn't she?" Takato's hands shook angrily, as the woman smirked. "Oh, I'm sorry, I've hit a nerve, haven't I?"

"You shouldn't speak lightly about my Obaa-chan. If you do, I wont forgive you."

The woman let out a small titter.

"That's cute, I like your resolve. But, did you think you could take me in a fight or something? Because, you can't. Perhaps if this was….well, you aren't going to be able to fight me. I'm a master magician and all, so you can't defeat me. You're a new Devil who doesn't even know what your Sacred Gear's do."

"Gear's...plural?"

The woman placed a hand to her mouth.

"Hohohoh, that's right. Well, you don't know, so I wont help you. Then again, who would want to help you? Alone, you're destined to be alone, you know that, don't you? Always, forever, alone. That's what you'll end up as. A certain person was right about you, it is all your fault that your family is dead. Your Obaa-chan, is dead because of you."

That was a low blow on Takato.

He felt it stinging, and he hated the woman was that before him.

Takato didn't like the sound of that, and his eyes sharpened considerably.

"Whatever you say. If you want to have a fight, then lets do it. Because, even if you can fight me, then you wont be moving for much longer. I'm sorry, but I am going to have to stop you if you try and come for me."

The Witch looked on and grinned.

Her hands danced with magical equations.

Somehow, it seemed...familiar.

He didn't fully understand, but he saw that there was something about the way that she was moving, the way that she was using her magic, that seemed familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on what it was.

"Then, have this!"

Takato summoned his demonic power. It came from the tip of his staff, and it unleashed a sizable ball of demonic power. The woman smiled, and unleashed her spell, shooting down the demonic power with lightning.

"Nice, you have good demonic power. But you wont be able to make it out alive if you do nothing but sit there!"

The young woman unleashed a bolt of lightning for Takato who dodged to the side. The powerful lightning strike managed to blow away apart of the path he walked on. It was unreal, how she could summon such power. As he dodged, shadows began to dance around his feet, like they were going to be used.

"Screw you!"

Takato ran around the young woman, and made several blasts of demonic power. Since he was a newbie, he didn't know if it would reach her body, but he didn't care. He had things that he needed to do, and this was one of them.

The woman watched the attempts at the attack, and scoffed.

"Even if you attack me like that, it wont save you or anything." The woman raised several barriers, but then she felt something off. "Huh..."

"Break!"

From below her, Takato had sent demonic power into the ground, and the ground sank lower. Because she wasn't expecting it, the girl stumbled a little bit, where Takato jumped into the air, and aimed his staff downwards.

From above, he made demonic power when she was distracted, and shot it downwards into a burst.

The young woman, looked up, and placed her hand there.

"Watch this."

Takato's power was crushed under the giant fireball that she shot out. Takato crossed his arms across his body and took the blow. The flames burned his body and blasted him down into the ground.

"Bitch!"

Takato growled, landing on the ground with burns across his body.

"Yes, that's me. I am a bitch huh. Well, that's alright, I don't mind being a bitch." The Witch pointed her hand towards Takato and unleashed lightning. "Have that! And that!"

The lightning came at Takato who couldn't move in time.

His hands went upwards, and shadows responded.

"No!"

She watched as the lightning was swallowed by the shadows. Takato looked on with surprise, and looked to his staff.

"Is this you...?"

He didn't get it, but he wasn't going to unwelcome it either.

The shadows shot out lightning from behind the Witch. The young woman's eyes widened, and turned her head, seeing the lightning and raised her barriers to block it just at that time. Seeing that he had control over shadows, Takato slowly was working out what it was doing.

" _The shadows, absorbed the attack...and fired it off from another shadow...is it this staff that did it? Have I had this ability and didn't know...no, something is different...the staff didn't do anything, maybe that's what it was...but, I have a shadow type Sacred Gear...that's so freaking cool! So, I'm like Shikamaru-kun then...maybe Tokoyami-kun, or maybe I'm like Blackbeard, just not evil...either way, cool!_ "

He fanboyed out, and tossed his staff into the air, the Witch watching with amusement.

"This wont work."

The boy smirked, Takato using that chance to concentrate all of his demonic power into his hands, and shot it off in a volley of energy.

The power rippled through the air for the girl. The young woman chuckled happily, and placed her hand outwards, blocking the attack all together with a barrier. Takato ground his teeth as the woman looked right into the boys face.

"Clever trick. Using your Sacred Gear as a distraction and attacking with demonic power, quite the ingenious movement. But you're too weak to challenge me. You simply couldn't-"

Before she could finish, from Takato's Sacred Gear staff, a bolt of demonic power was shot forward, and slammed against the young woman. She was surprised, her eyes were stunned, and Takato took that chance to run forward in her stunned state, as shadows danced around his form.

"My Sacred Gear is apart of me! If it is, then it is an extension of me, and because of that, I can channel my demonic power through the staff, and have it fire off attacks! Obviously, it was a risky move, but here we are now! And I can control shadows, so don't fuck with me!"

Takato got closer, and balled his fist. Even though he didn't like hitting girls, he made an exception for this one, and ended up delivering a hard punch to the young woman's face. Before he could, she activated a barrier to block the impact, but Takato's fist was a distraction, and ended up being embedded into the stomach of the young woman.

"Gwaaaaah."

She was surprised, and ended up spitting out blood. Even as a Pawn, he could muster enough strength to deliver a hard attack on the young woman's body. Takato spun around and charged up his foot for an attack on her body, shadows gathering by his feet at his will, increasing his attacking strength at the same time, honestly he was surprised that it was working at all like this.

"Have this!"

"Screw you!"

The woman didn't allow it to happen, and coated herself with a barrier. Takato's foot was blocked by her barrier while the shadows exploded on the barrier, cracking it, but Takato didn't stop, and slammed his hand onto the ground, sending demonic power from below her barriers.

"I wont lose to you!"

Even if he was inexperienced, he had learned enough to unleash basic demonic powers. He knew it wouldn't be enough to actually win the fight. But it didn't matter in the end. It seemed like it would be okay if he could do at least this much.

When seeing it, the woman stopped the barrier, and used her own magic to cancel out the ground filled with demonic power, the pulse of her magic was enough to knock him down onto the ground, where she laughed a little.

"Your little tricks might work on a Low Class Fallen Angel, but this isn't going to work on me. My power is beyond your power to understand. And when we will finally did meet, I truly did hope you'd be a good opponent...but you weren't even a resemblance of what I thought the grandchild of that woman would be. And to even become a Devil, I should just burn you out of existence."

The woman created a flame within her hand. Takato got horrible feelings from looking upon it, and he knew that he wouldn't be able to take this person normally. But he would have to do his best, and get away, that's the best he could do now.

"You can try. You can fight me if you want, but I want to know why. Why do you know my name?"

"In the circles I hang out with, there isn't a person alive who doesn't know the name Takato Miyamoto-sama. You are rather something. Well, your lineage would be more accurate, and if you are...then it means your future is going to be the most interesting, if I don't squash it out of you right now. To be honest, I kind of hate you, and I shall have to burn you away."

Takato got onto his feet, and moved backwards.

The young woman inched closer and closer.

"Sorry, I can't let you leave now Takato-sama. So, stay still while I burn you away, okay?"

"Screw you!"

Takato went to take something out, but the Witch already had fired off her attack. Takato gasped, and raised his hands, making a wall of shadows. The Witch growled, and sent off more attacks. He grimaced, not really knowing how to make them devour the attack like before, was bombarded by the flames. Each flame attack that hit, blew more of the shadows away, so Takato willed them to be fixed.

But, her flames were strong, and managed to get the upper hand, and blew Takato backwards, onto the ground, near his staff.

"Tch, I should not be having this much trouble with you, he's surely going to be angry."

"He? Who's he?"

The Witch laughed.

"He, is someone who wants you, Takato-sama, rather what should belong to him." The Witch made flames appear in her hand, but were different than the ones before. She pointed her hand at Takato...but, something weird happened. "W-What are you doing? Obey my command!"

The flames...had turned away from Takato.

Something about him...they weren't going for.

The Witch tried forcing the flames towards Takato, but the flames kept bending away as if they had a mind of their own.

No matter what she did, they didn't attack. Even when she fired it off, the flames bent away from Takato and crashed near him, but never on him, confusing the young man.

 _"Why are they not attacking me...those flames...they feel...so good...why do they feel like this...? Those flames...have I seen them before...no, I couldn't have...but, those flames are so bright and beautiful, they remind of..._ "

While thinking to himself, the Witch growled and dispelled the flames.

"Why is this not...tch, it really is because he's the true...never mind, I'll just use magic." Her hand danced with magic equations, and pointed towards the down Takato. "Sorry Takato-sama, I'll just use my magic instead. That should be enough for you."

The young woman fired off her flames.

He tried to use his shadows, but she made barriers above them to stop their growth.

He grimaced, and grabbed the staff.

"Do something! Anything! Please! You've got to have some kind of power, I know that you do! Please, help meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

He cried out, this was his only chance now...

And when he cried out, the staff began to glow.

When the flames hit the staff...something happened.

"Ugh...w-what the hell..."

Takato felt energy fleeting him immediately, but in return for that, something happened to the flames.

Curse like patterns came over the flames, with a odd sensation running through said flames. Because of those curse marks, the flames disappeared as if they weren't there, and Takato felt a hit to his mind and stamina as well, physically, and mentally, he felt as if he had been drained a bit, and he panted at the feeling.

The Witch watched on, in disbelief.

" _Curse marks...that's his Trick Vanish...I thought that only worked on people...does it work on magic that's already been fired as well...? Or, is this a subspecies in normal form like that idiot Siegfried has...? Then again, Sacred Gear's grow with their owner...did this happen because Takato-sama wished for it...? Did his Sacred Gear respond, and seal off attacks as well as peoples abilities...no, my fire was an ability, it is magic, and he sealed it off, and because of that sealing process, it disappeared instantly...though, by the sweat on his face and his panting, he did take a hit to his mental and physical energies, so he can't use it repeatedly and he only sealed the attack, my abilities haven't been sealed off...even then, to seal off my fired attacks, it seems that Takato-sama or someone had adjusted that already...shit, this fucker is becoming a problem..._ "

While she was thinking about it, Takato had once chance, even if he was mentally, and physically exhausted.

Takato took this chance to go into his bag, and took out the holy water, and threw it at her. She went to burn it with magic, but Takato shot it with the bullet of light he had with the gun he possessed, and it exploded.

"Ooh crap!"

The woman wasn't expecting it, she didn't expect Takato to make a lethal weapon out of holy water.

But when it began to clear, she saw that he already had taken off. He had used the explosion of water as a distraction. She didn't know how he got it to explode, but she didn't care, and gave chase, using magic as a means to fly.

Takato knew that he would be being chased, so he decided to give her the slip.

He ran into an area that he knew would be the best to hide in.

When the woman went overhead, and looked on…

She couldn't see him.

He wasn't there, why wasn't he there?

She didn't get it, and she couldn't understand it either.

"Eh, he's around here, I can sense his power so how..."

What she didn't know was that Takato had escaped into a manhole that was nearby.

He knew she'd spot him running away, and if she could sense, then she'd definitely know.

But if she couldn't physically see him, and even if she could sense him, hopefully he would be able to get away. Though he wasn't exactly thrilled about being put into a place like this, since it was essentially a sewer.

"Ugh, the things I have to do to avoid crazy bitches..."

Takato had to go through the sludge, even if he didn't like it.

He moved slowly, hopefully not giving his place of hiding away.

However, as he walked through the sludge, he heard a large booming sound behind him and the area above his head began to crack as well.

Almost afraid to look, he took off running.

"A wise precaution!"

The woman sent off a large fireball towards Takato from behind, and he turned.

He knew he wouldn't be able to do anything, and he cursed it. He couldn't even fight this woman, and he couldn't do anything. No trick, no anything could get him out of this. Even his demonic power wouldn't save him either, and he didn't even know what happened before with the attack being sealed, and his darkness powers as well, he felt tired to even try it.

But then as it gained traction, Takato's eyes became vacant once more, and slowly, his consciousness left, and a smirk appeared on his face.

His eyes shot for the Witch, vacant.

Suddenly, from below, the shadows erupted forth, and devoured the flames.

The Witch gasped, and turned behind her, but from there, a spear of shadows erupted forth. She ground her teeth, thrusting her hand forth, and caused the barrier to erupt forth, but a wicked smile appeared on Takato's face.

Her eyes turned towards Takato who cracked his head to the side...then she felt something hot.

From up above, she saw the light of her fire, shocking her. She didn't have time to raise a barrier, and in result of that, the flames washed over her skin.

"Iyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

She screamed from the flames burning her skin. Takato watched on with a wicked look on his face...but then his eyes turned back to normal, and he looked around.

"What in the..." His eyes went to the Witch who was suffering from burns. "How in the hell..."

"Tch, he never said anything about that...seems like you're full of surprises." Her hand lit up with flames, and went to send them out to Takato, but they stopped, and didn't attack him. "Why!? Why aren't you working!? You always obey me and now..."

"What are those flames?"

Takato demanded, only for the Witch to grin.

"You want to know? Haven't you ever heard of being a good boy and waiting for answers?"

Takato took a step backwards, but he felt his energy leaving him, and he fell backwards.

Landing on his butt, he saw the Witch walk closer with rage on her face.

"You know, you're far below me. You, this Devil in this town, Rias Gremory, she's weaker than me, and you...you couldn't do this to me. But, you did this...now, you'll play for this, for burning me. I was supposed to take you back alive...but, I'm going to have my fun with you for a while! Even that stupid Hakuryuukou can't do anything!"

"Hakuryuukou..."

It seemed...familiar to him, but he couldn't place why that was.

"That's right, your guardian Angel...well, Devil I should say. I had to give her, and her damn minions the run around, they're really are hellbent on protecting you...wonder why that is? Well, it wont matter in the end."

The woman allowed her magical circles to appear, and sent a various wave of spells towards Takato.

The young man raised his darkness shield as much as he could...but, even then the spells took it down. He also looked to his staff, but it disappeared, he was low on energy.

He closed his eyes, waiting for the attack to touch him…

But it never did.

He became confused as to why he wasn't hurt by the attack, so he slowly opened his eyes…

And before him, was a dazzling white light.

He couldn't see it that well due to the darkness.

Not even his Devil eyes could help him.

By now, his Sacred Gear had been desummoned.

"Tch, you're getting in my way, again!? Why are you here!?"

"I told you before, I wont let you touch this boy, he's an innocent."

"This shit isn't innocent! He's going to burn!"

The Witch growled, and magic surrounded her. But the warrior in white didn't even flinch, and a radiant power was unleashed. From the hand of the white thing, an aura was spread out as the attacks came out of the Witches magic circles.

[Half Dimension!]

Takato heard a voice come from the white thing that echoed.

The next second, he saw the attacks of the young woman's being shrunk down, and the white thing broke through them with their fists. However, as their powers were colliding with one another, the area they were in began to shake dangerously, and pieces of the roof began to collapse in.

Takato looked around, and dodged a piece of debris coming from the roof as best as he could, but as the two of them were fighting one another, a large piece of debris came from the roof, Takato went to move, but the wounds he received from the Witch before prevented him from moving fast.

"Aaaaah!"

Takato let out a cry, and protected himself with his hands.

"Taka!"

Before it could fall on him, the white thing appeared above the boy, and used their own body to defend him. The rubble didn't even seem to hurt the white thing at all. Takato looked up, and could see, a strange armour.

Before he couldn't see it, but now it was super close, he could see armour of white, or silver. He couldn't tell. It looked to be a combo of both from his perspective. Yet, it looked really beautiful as well, he couldn't deny that, and it seems, very familiar to his eyes.

"Awwwww, are you protecting your beau~? Maybe I should just roast you into a crisp~"

The young woman toyed, but the white armour turned their hand towards her, and unleashed a violent wave of power. The Witch became shocked, raising barriers to defend herself, but powers were strong, stronger than she predicted, and she was blast backwards.

"Come, we're going."

Takato couldn't recognize the voice…

But it sounded so familiar at the same time.

How that was possible, he didn't know.

He didn't even understand how that could be.

All he knew was that there was something going on.

The next moment, Takato was picked up in the white armour's arms, and flew away.

* * *

Dazzlingly in a blinding speed, Takato was taken to the sky. He felt the wind rushing by his face, blowing his hair around. From how high they were, he could see everything. All of Kuoh. It truly was a lovely experience, after what just happened.

His eyes went towards the white armour, and stared into the yellow eyes.

"...You are...you saved me...from that woman..."

"Shh now, it's okay, she can't hurt you."

The voice soothed, he was in a daze.

He didn't understand what happened.

He was being attacked, then this armour saved him…

Why?

Why did this person save him?

What did they want from him?

These and more questions were on his mind, and he didn't know what he was going to do now.

The young boy's eyes fluttered.

"But, she's coming for me...she was saying strange things...who are you…? Have I...seen you before...? Why did you call me Taka…? Only one person calls me that..."

"I'm an ally, you can trust me. I'm sorry for being late, but you survived, you're very resilient, and intelligent, my cute Taka. Don't worry, everything is fine now, you wont be harmed, I'll chase that Witch away, she wont bother you again for a while..." The big yellow eyes ran over his form, and they blinked. "...What happened to you? Who did this to you…? One of the Devils...they turned you..."

If Takato didn't know any better, then he'd say that she knew something.

She knew something...about him.

But what that was, he didn't know.

"Did...turned me...? I don't...understand..."

Takato didn't understand what was happening.

He couldn't.

This was all new to him, and overwhelming as well.

"It's okay now."

"Being...like this...sucks...people keep...attacking me...and I don't understand why... What have...I ever done...to anyone...? What did I do to deserve this...? I just wanted to live with her, that girl who stayed beside me even when Obaa-chan died, and be happy...explore the world...go to every country and do things I never could when I was a child..." The armour's eyes flickered at that as tears came from his eyes. "Now...I'm on everyone's hit list, a servant to a Devil I barely know...and I don't know why..."

"It's because you're special, Taka."

"There's nothing special about me..."

The armour's fingers brushed his face, gaining his attention.

"Yes there is, you don't know yet, but there is something very special about you."

His eyes flickered, listening to what the armour said, and how kind they sounded, and something was adding up in his head.

"Who are you..."

"Sleep."

Suddenly, as the armour's hand ran over his face with some unknown magic, his eyes became heavy, and he fell unconscious within the armour's arms not only because of the spell, but because he was mentally, and physically exhausted.

The armour flew all the way to Takato's apartment, and walked in without a care.

The armour walked towards Takato's bedroom, placing the sleeping boy down onto the bed. Pulling the covers over the young boy, the helmet of the armour came off to reveal a pretty face of a young woman.

She bent down towards Takato's sleeping form, brushing his sleeping face tenderly, lovingly.

" _While I was chasing someone else off who was trying to hurt you...something else got you and now that Witch came for you, good thing I was on my way back to see you huh...my poor Taka. Turned into...whoever did this to you, is going to pay. First that damn Witch, and then whoever did this to you my cute Taka..._ " Her lips touched his cheek, and he smiled in his sleep, making her smile. " _Even now, your smile makes me the most happy. Don't worry Taka, I'll be back soon. I'll chase off the Witch and kill her if I can, then I'll be back. I promise, wait for me._ "

The girl kissed his cheek once more, and then stood up.

She clicked her fingers, and left a box beside the bed, on the dressing table, and quickly wrote a card as well.

" _I never thought you'd need it, but maybe this might help protect you, my Taka. At least, you'll know what you've got. For now, sleep. You'll be protected until the morning, I'll make sure of it._ "

The woman's armoured hand stroked the boys face, and then left to go and deal with a Witch who'd dare hurt her Taka.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, we got some Takato x Yumi moments this chapter, with the beginning and Takato suspecting a few things is going on. Then Takato learned more about his demonic power, and showed that he can release at least a little bit of it. Then the fight against Viser, who stripped Takato with acid, maybe this might be the beginning of Isane trying to learn her special technique by seeing this. Koneko, not having her perverseness, knocks Ise about a little bit, and we learned that Takato is a Pawn, Mutation Pawn at that with a value higher than a single one. And finally Takato had another encounter with the woman with magic, and while she is a lot more powerful than the current him, he caught her by surprise by using his Night Reflection, and even Trick Vanish to various degrees of success, and bought enough time for a timely save by a certain someone, who even left something to help Takato understand a few things.**

 **Also, it seems that there's...something with Takato, something different that's protecting him. I wont spoil what it is, but it is also to do with the reason why he has two Sacred Gears, and his past as well as why the Witch, and whoever she's working for, wants Takato.**

 **Also, thanks to everyone who voted about Takato's familiar! It has given me some cool ideas!**

 **Well, with nothing else to say, thanks for reading and until next time!**

 **Takato; Ise (fem), Vali (fem), Rias, Akeno, Asia, Koneko, Yumi (fem), Gasper (fem), Xenovia, Irina, Rossweisse, Ravel, Kuroka, Kunou, Le Fay, Ophis.**


	6. Saved!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **hellspam; Hehe, yeah, I don't see why not~ It would be funny~**

 **Gaim no Kaze; Thanks very much!**

 **LoamyCoffee; Yeah, things are heating up now~**

 **Nivek Beldo; He surely is yeah, he's going through it rough. Hehe, they have quite the weird relationship with one another, huh. Yup, when we flesh it out more, it will begin making sense as to why they are attacking him. And thanks very much!**

 **Crenin; Yeah you caught me, that's exactly it, joke~ Nah, there is a reason, and when we get there, I hope people will be like "Oh, so that's why this happened, and now he's doing this because of that." or something to that affect. There is a reason why he's going through a lot of crap, he will have plenty of happier times in the future though. And no, Riser isn't gonna be like that, Takato and Riser...they'll have a weird dynamic between the two of them.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Indeed yeah, he's going through a lot of crap for this huh~? They'll be having more development next arc, though the building blocks are going to be set here for this arc. And yeah, he's no idiot, and can see how it basically is a system that doesn't really do justice to everyone, and calls it out as he sees it. We'll find out more in the future, but there is a point as to why he is being attacked the way that he is. And yeah, he's got his guardian Angel/Devil watching out for him.**

 **Information Broker; Aah yeah, he's got an adorable side, as well as a bad ass side, and a few other things as well~ But yeah, he goes through a lot it seems. Hehe those two truly do tease Takato alot, they do love it though~ And thanks very much!**

 **Justin D; It surely did yeah, poor Takato keeps getting into bad situations. Koneko is probably the most sane out of all of them, so she wont take crap from anyone. Maybe he could have been yeah, though he's already shown that holy objects aren't his friend, in the second chapter. But the other stuff, it sounds good. And thanks very much!**

 **Kamen Rider W; Erm, I haven't decided yet, and I'll think about those girls as well~**

 **Guest 1; Thanks very much! And yeah, I am~ Yeah, that sounds like a legit reason, I'll give it a think over~**

 **Guest 2; Grayfia would be an interesting choice~**

 **guestender** **; Hehe, maybe that's what they mean lol~ And thanks very much! That would be pretty cool, a shotgun style~ Yeah, I know what chakrams are~ And sure, will do~**

 **tyson113; Thanks very much! I am glad that you are enjoying it~ Hehe, thanks for the enthusiasm!**

 **OechsnerC; Thank you very much! I'm glad that you like it~**

 **WakeWalker; That's Ise for you, she knows what a harem needs~ Maybe so, we'll have to wait and see~ And she is yeah, she saved Takato's life at the disregard for her own~ And thank you very much!**

 **Silver crow; Indeed! A new update! Yeah, we just might. Hehe, he got her addicted to manga~ Thanks! Yeah, Takato isn't the type to take things sitting down. Hehe, Takato is too afraid, though if he thinks it can protect someone, then he is going to do just that and go on them. I'm glad that you liked it! Yup, he managed to use them quite well indeed~ Hehe, mine too~ At least his powers anyway~ Well, we will eventually, we've got time before that comes about. There's more to that scene about the flames, that we shall be seeing in the future. And yeah, seems so, maybe that's the case~ Vali came to save him in the end, which is a good thing~ Yeah, they were awesome! Yeah, she'd be a great first choice. Those would be rather interesting to see, gotta leave some opponents though hehe~ Yeah, that makes sense. Hehe, battle of the laps seems funny. Hehe, that would be awesome as well~ And yeah, I don't see why not~ Exactly, using all aspects of water would be an awesome quirk to have. That would be a cool idea for a costume for him to wear. And yeah, that would be cool~ That seems pretty awesome to me! Maybe so yeah~ Yeah, sure, don't see why not~ And yeah, that would be a cool way to deal with it. And that would be cool~ Yeah, a good mixture I'd say. Those seem like cool ways to use those type of Quirks. And thanks for the votes! And that would be a cool thing for Sekirei. Hmmm, yeah that's possible.**

 **Neonlight01; He really can't, he's gonna do something eventually, that will put these chapters into perspective. But yeah, thanks to Koneko, he wasn't molested or anything too bad either. He's surely getting the hang of a few things. And yeah, she surely did save him in the nick of time.**

 **Guest 3; Hehe, I chuckled when reading that, so I'll try and fit that into the story somewhere.**

 **Lightwave; Seems so, Rias rubs off on a few people~ I know, he doesn't have the best luck huh. There's something to that, and we'll explore that more when the time is right, there is a reason why the flames wouldn't attack him. And yeah, we'll have to wait and see~**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **Saved!**

"Don't attack me!"

Takato shot up from the bed early that morning.

After being knocked out, he became defensive, and put up his fists into a fighting style…

But then he realized, he was back in his room.

He looked at himself, and his clothes. He was still in the same clothes he was in last night, and the wounds he had were still prevalent on his body. Though they hurt less than they did before. Even then, he could remember the attack clearly.

Well, mostly.

It was kind of a blur towards the end.

He couldn't work out why people were against him.

Why they attacked him.

Why did anyone want to hurt him?

He wasn't sure if the woman was connected to the Fallen Angels, but he was sure that she knew something about him.

She knew his name, and implied something about his grandmother.

But, what is it that she could know?

He didn't know.

What even would it be?

His grandmother was normal as far as he knew. Yet, the way that the woman spoke, it sounded like she would even do something like that.

But he was going to find out.

Takato placed a hand onto his forehead, and groaned.

" _I was chased by the Witch, and then...that armour person, came and saved my life...how did that happen…? Why did they save me…?_ " His thoughts weren't doing him any good, so he looked around, and his eyes caught a box on his table. "Could it be..."

His voice almost failed him.

But thankfully it didn't.

Takato grabbed the box, but in his haste, the paper on top fell to the floor. Fortunately, he could it see falling, so he reached out, grabbing it, and read it to himself.

[To my Taka, I am so sorry for what happened. I cannot be with you to protect you right now, however if it is you, then I know you'll be able to protect yourself. Within this box, there's a few things that might help. Be safe, and see you soon.]

Takato smiled at the note, and felt affection.

He knew that this was their way of sending affection towards him, and he was going to accept it wholeheartedly.

Opening the box, the boy revealed...

* * *

Later on, Takato walked towards the school, while having his mind and thoughts on the high alert. He felt it was weird that Yumi wasn't around, though he did recall that she might be late last night. Perhaps she didn't think it was something that she would be able to do since it would be late, and decided to leave.

Takato walked into the class he had, and when he did, he heard whispering's.

"Did you hear, near the city centre, the sewer collapsed somehow."

"Really? I heard it was terrorism."

"Naaaaah, the police even said that it was faulty from the beginning. It weakened over time...or that's what I heard from my Papa."

Takato knew the truth and didn't say anything.

He sat down beside Ise, and offered his smile.

But, Ise could see that there was something wrong.

"H-Hey Takato, I called last night, what happened?"

Takato didn't even know that she did. Though he hadn't had time to check his phone, he was too busy doing something else entirely.

"O-Oh, I fell asleep." He semi lied, not even sure how to explain this to anyone. "Ise-san, tonight on your contract...I'll go with you. Whatever it is that you're doing. And for the next while as well, okay Ise-san? Sorry, it sounds like I'm being forceful..."

"E-Eh? No! It's good! Be forceful! And yeah su-sure! Lets go together! But why do you want to go together?"

Ise was of course pumped, but she couldn't help but notice that he was hiding something. She could just tell. The way that he looked, the way that he smiled, and the way that he was holding himself, he seemed to be worried about something.

"Just because, I thought we could have a fun time during a contract." He smiled out, though his hand was shaking. " _Also, if they came for me, maybe they might try and hurt Ise-san...I can't let them hurt Ise-san, I have to do my best, everyone else in the peerage can defend themselves, Ise-san and I are the weakest, we have to stick together._ " His smile grew as he leaned closer. "So, Ise-san, shall we go on a contract together? Just me and you?"

"L-Like a date?"

She gulped, wanting one more date.

Even if it was just once more, she would be happy.

"...Well, we'd have to do a contract, but we could get ice cream afterwards or something."

"Yes! Sign me up! Sure, lets do this together! But, have you heard about that explosion that happened? Do you think it could be something to do with our not so friendly feathered friends that have blackness in their hearts~?"

"Hehe, but why would they do that?"

Takato muttered back towards her, showing an unsure face.

"I haven't got a clue! But, I heard about a few things that it would be quite scary. I heard that it exploded. Thankfully, no one got hurt. It's weird, people said that before it happened, they were drawn away by their own thoughts..."

"Drawn away by their own thoughts?"

Takato didn't get that, and Ise looked unsure as well.

"Yeah, it was weird. Didn't you watch the news?"

"Ehehe, no I was a little busy this morning, and didn't have a chance to do it. I wonder if this is going to be a topic of discussion in the club today."

Takato kinda hoped that it wouldn't. As even he didn't know if it was a good or a bad thing. He didn't even understand what happened towards the end. How did he even fall asleep. It was something that he couldn't grasp.

"Who knows. But Buchou did look weird this morning. I thought that she was going to blow a gasket or something~"

Takato didn't know if he should laugh or cry about that.

"Ehehe, she was going to do that huh? I might have paid to have seen that. She usually is so calm, and to see her angry, I bet that would be a fun treat. She'd probably puff out her cheeks, and show that she was angry by her voice or something."

Takato had seen that Rias did have a childish side to her, and while he found it adorable, he could see how someone like Rias would become angry if she was faced with a situation that she currently was in, with people running around the town and doing things without her knowing either.

* * *

At the end of the day, Takato, Ise and the rest all at around in the club as Rias looked over all of them. Her fingers snaked themselves together, and her eyes looked over all of them. Koneko, Akeno and Yumi looked normal, while Ise and Takato looked worried.

"Good, we're all here."

"Buchou, would you like me to explain?"

Akeno gave her thoughts, but Rias shook her head, and continued.

"As you know, there was an incident near the city centre last night." She began, looking out of the window briefly, before turning back to them. "Akeno and I went to investigate with a few other Devils-"

"Wait, there's other Devils at this school? Besides us I mean?"

Rias nodded with a serious face to Takato's question.

"Yes, I'll introduce you at the next convenient time. For now, we have to speak about this incident. Akeno, you may continue."

"As Buchou said, we went to investigate, and we discovered an alarming amount of magical energy in the vicinity." Everyone looked on with a fearful expression. "This power, most likely exceeds even Buchou's power."

Akeno finished off, while Takato felt worried.

He fought that woman, and she was stronger than Rias…

If so, then could he have died?

But, he was saved, he remembered that.

Whatever had saved him, he was super grateful, and wished that he would be able to see that person again.

"That's right, Akeno. However, after searching the town, we can confidently say that the energy signature isn't here. However, they managed to slip through our sensors, so they are very skilled. Even if they have left, be extra vigilant everyone."

They all looked at one another, and didn't know how to respond.

However, Yumi had to get her own thoughts across.

"Have you contacted the Maou-sama Buchou?"

Yumi, who sat beside Takato, asked straight away.

The young woman folded her arms.

"Yes, though they are doing their own investigation as well. They told us to be careful, as whoever this person was, and what they could have wanted, we currently don't know. That's why it is better to assume that if you happen to come across anyone suspicious, don't confront them."

"D-Don't?"

Ise gulped, Rias nodding her head.

"Yes, that's right. Don't try and fight them, just run away from this person."

It was a simple thing, but it might be harder done than said.

Takato, wanting to know more, spoke up.

"...Is there any information on this person?"

Rias shook her head.

"No, we currently don't know who this person is. Male, female, we haven't got a clue at all. But I thought I should warn you all about this. Now, that is out of the way, we all have contracts to do tonight."

"Then I'll go with Ise-san."

Takato spoke up to Ise's eternal happiness.

"Y-You want to go with her? What happened to not doing contracts?"

"Well, you said it yourself, this is currently a dangerous time. If you insist on sending us on contracts, though I think they should be cancelled, then I don't want Ise-san to be in danger, so I'll go with her. There's Fallen Angels and this new threat, don't we have strength with comrades? I thought that at least, we both can help one another escape if something was going to happen."

Rias stroked her chin in thought.

"It sounds good to me. But I can't help but wonder why..."

"B-Because I care about Ise-san and don't want anything bad to happen to her. Besides, we're friends, and friends look out for one another~ Isn't that how it goes down between friends? Though I don't have much experience, even then I think that friends have fun together like this."

He covered rather smoothly, not wanting to reveal the entire truth about anything he was feeling right now.

"I see...then, yes. Please go together with Ise, and be careful. Though, you'll have to go on bike, since Ise can't use the teleportation circle with her own power just yet."

Ise develops a sad face.

"I'm a failure as a Devil."

Takato placed his hand on top of Ise's head, making her blush.

"Don't say that Ise-san, you aren't a failure as a Devil."

"A-Are you sure? Because even children can do this, and I can't..."

"Everyone has different talents Ise-san, you might not be good with demonic power, but don't forget your Sacred Gear, whatever it does, and your own powers as well. You can do it Ise-san, I am sure that you can. Even if it takes a while to find out what that something is. Even I don't know what to do with this, you know? Even if I can use demonic power a little, doesn't mean that I'll be able to know my role yet either."

"R-Right! Lets continue finding our roles together!" Ise cheered, her eyes shooting towards Yumi who blinked at a sneer Ise shot towards her. "Hear that Kiba? Takato, and I, shall be going forward, together."

Yumi looked troubled on what to do, but Takato patted the young girl on the head to silence her.

"Don't be so cute Ise-san."

Ise stuck out her tongue at Yumi, and held onto Takato for dear life. Yumi didn't like the look of Ise doing something like that.

"So, it is agreed. Ise, Takato. Since we just received a rather interesting one, why don't you two go together? But for the love of Maou-sama, be careful, and don't die."

Takato and Ise looked at one another, and then nodded their heads.

* * *

That night, when returning back home on his own (Yumi was busy) Takato overlooked what a certain someone had given him. A large book, that contained some information on the Sacred Gear's he had.

"Night Reflection...those shadows, that's what it is called...hmmm, from reading this, it seems like shadows are my bitch basically...ooh, passing attacks through shadows would be cool..." His eyes went towards the staff that he summoned. "And you're called Trick Vanish huh...seems like you can seal peoples powers...abilities, huh...that's interesting...did I do that to the Witch...? It says...the cost here is for mental and physical strength...I guess the powerful ability to seal others abilities would cost something equally valuable in return, best only try and use it when I have too."

Musing aloud, Takato summoned a ball of demonic power.

He thought that he might as well try in the comfort of his own home.

Holding his staff to it, he held the staff to the ball.

"Alright, seal."

Even with the command, Trick Vanish didn't do anything.

Takato twitched his eyebrow.

"Seal! Seal the demonic power!"

Ordering a little rougher this time, the staff...didn't do anything.

Takato sighed out, dropping the staff.

"Great, it doesn't work for me..." His hand directed to the side, and mustered some shadows. "At least I have a small control over the shadows...though it isn't like I can summon that big wall of shadows...ugh, there must be some kind of trigger for these Sacred Gear's...all it says here is to "Feel very hard." which...could mean a few things."

Takato dropped the shadows, and fell back onto the bed.

He grabbed a picture from the side, and held it in the air, overlooking the two in the image, him and a silver haired girl.

" _This damn hard life, I seriously don't know what to do. Even if the letter says that the Witch is gone, I feel like she wont give up. And it isn't like Rias-senpai listens to what I say anyway. I know going on contracts is a mistake...I feel like something is going to happen...but, she doesn't listen to my concerns...maybe she knows this world better than me...but something inside of me is telling me something terrible is going to happen...I just know it._ "

Sighing, he looked at the picture once more.

Smiling at it, he muttered "Please come back soon, I miss you." before yawning, and allowing sleep to take over him.

* * *

The next day, with no problems happening, Takato trained outside of the Occult Research Clubroom, with Koneko.

He was working up a sweat to increase his hand to hand combat fighting style. While he knew a few good moves, some even surprised Koneko, she was more trained than he was, and he managed to get in a few good shots.

"Good Senpai, you're improving."

Koneko showed a rare case of a smile.

She didn't like saying it.

But, she was enjoying her experience with Takato, and fighting together with him.

Even how he was making her smile as well with some odd and weird jokes.

"T-Thanks Koneko-chan! Your hits are hard as usual though!"

Koneko cocks her head, as the red eyes of the old school building focused upon Takato once more.

Each time they did, he felt shivers going up and down his spine.

But no one believed him anyway, or they were hiding something from him regardless.

It didn't matter in the end and Takato was going to do his best to just fight the weird feeling that he held within himself.

Takato and Koneko went at it for a little while, until he fell down onto his butt, and released a breath.

"T-This feels good Koneko-chan."

Koneko walked closer.

"...Are you tired Senpai?"

Takato shrugged his shoulders.

"I haven't decided yet."

"...How can you decide if you're tired or not?"

"Who knows~"

The young girl rolled her eyes, and moved forward, sitting down beside him.

"...Senpai, you've gained quite good fighting skills. Well, you already had above normal fighting skills. ...If only the pervert would take training this seriously, then we would have a fully functional peerage member with her."

Takato chuckled lightly.

"It seems like you don't want to become friends with her."

"...She isn't a good person sometimes. Maybe she might be good, but she's also a pervert, and does too many perverted things."

Takato could understand her feelings, and thoughts quite well.

But, he didn't want Koneko to just think that Ise was a bad person, because he knew she wasn't.

"You know, Ise-san stayed when I fought the first Fallen Angel in my life." Koneko tilted her head. "I told her to run away, but she didn't. She stayed because she didn't want me to die. I know Ise-san is a little brash with her thoughts and feelings. But I know deep down, Ise-san is a very good girl. She likes helping people. And if you can overlook the perverted actions, then you'd be able to be to see that she is a good person and can become friends."

Koneko wore a complicated expression.

"...I don't know if I can make it easier for me to become her friend. ...She always does weird things. Even then, if I became your friend Senpai, would that be enough? I can tolerate your bad jokes more than her...everything."

Takato chuckled light heartedly, patting her head.

"If you say it like that, then you're a naughty Koneko-chan. But I don't see why not. Sure, but please make the effort to become Ise-san's friend as well. I promise, it is going to be worth it."

Koneko didn't know about that, but she had resolved herself to at least be friends with Takato, and for now, she saw that was enough.

* * *

A few days later, with no fighting in sight, and things remained relatively quiet, Takato and Ise still went onto their contracts together, because he wanted to keep her safe, and vice versa as well.

"Aaaah~" Takato groaned, as Ise held onto him tightly from behind, her head on his back dreamingly. "D-Don't hold onto me so tightly Ise-san, you've got a really strong grip."

"Yes I do Takato, yes I do~ And when you feel my strong grip, you'll be thankful~"

Ise perversely giggled, Takato didn't know what she was talking about, and just continued to ride. Since it was late at night, there weren't many street-lamps on. It was a dimly lit area, though Takato didn't care at all.

What he did care about was her holding onto his body as tight as she was. Though even if he said anything, no matter how many times he said something, she didn't listen and kept pushing her large breasts into his back, and snuggled against his back as well.

While riding, he could see the sight of the house before him. Checking the map that he had, since he hadn't done this before unlike Ise, he had to make sure.

"Yup, that's the place."

"Say, Takato. This guy doesn't live alone, right?"

"I think so."

Takato answered with a small smile on his face.

"What should we do about the family? Do we say anything? What should we do?"

Takato thought about it for a few moments, and then nodded.

"Yes, I think we should just ask for the client. That should do it, right?"

"I think so yeah~ That sounds good Takato! After this, do you wanna do something together?"

"Eeeh, like what? It is like close to midnight."

Isane looked at her phone and indeed, it was closing in on midnight. Because they had a few things to do before leaving the club, they couldn't have known it would be this late. However, it didn't matter as they arrived soon.

Takato got off the bike and so did Ise, putting it near the wall. They walked to the door, but they noticed something.

"...It's open."

Ise noted it first, Takato looked suspiciously at the door. His heart increased, and his body twitched. He knew something was off, he couldn't shake the feeling that there was something going on with all of this.

"Ise-san, I don't like this."

"Baaaah, they just left it open for us, don't worry."

Ise walked through the door, Takato sighing and walked after her.

"Ise-san, can't you feel it? There's something going on..." A disgusting smell hit his, and Isane's noses. "W-What's that smell?"

"Ugh, it's disgusting."

Ise complained, as Takato walked forward.

"Ise-san, I think we should go."

"Y-You think?"

"That smell is disgusting, and I've got chills over my body. Don't you?"

"W-Well, now that you mention it..."

Takato placed his hand on Ise's own and gently guided her towards the door. However, Takato noticed a movement from the stairs. It was barely seeable, but he saw it at the last second, and then he heard a noise.

"Haaaaaah!"

"Ise-san!"

Takato jumped through the door that was beside him, dragging Ise along, just in time to see a sword sweeping downwards. He could see that it was a light sword, but Ise, and Takato could see it, and they weren't pleased at all.

Takato groaned at the feeling, and put his hand forward. He concentrated, and concentrated as hard as he could, with demonic power forming.

"Have this!"

When the sword was turned to them, Takato's demonic power was shot forward towards the sword of light. Said light sword user crossed the sword over his body and was blown backwards a little bit, but Takato could hear the skidding of shoes.

Looking around, Takato looked to the side, and saw a lamp, so he picked it up while standing up, and threw it at the sword.

"Not enough!"

The sword user cut through the lamp and a howl could be heard.

"Bad boy! Attacking me like that! I should cut you up right now!"

The man's voice stepped through the door. Ise looked on and saw that it was a white haired boy, around the same height as Takato, and while she thought Takato was more handsome, this Bishounen wasn't bad for her eyes either.

Takato got off the ground and Ise followed suit. They stood together, and looked on towards the white haired man.

"My oh my! It is the odd couple! Bishounen and perverted girl~" Ise let out a cry. "And, why are you here? Could this be a second date? Or, are you guys here to fuck one another?"

"Well actually-"

"You're disgusting." Takato shot at the man as Ise developed a pout. "So, you're with the Fallen Angels then?"

"Guilty~" Takato winced at the high pitched sound. "That's right, they are my lords and saviour's and what not~ Though, only two are fuckable, and one has a face that kinda pisses me off. Raynare, that stupid bitch."

"Ugh, you have a handsome face, but you're a douche."

Takato heard Ise growl out, as the man snickered.

"Yes, yes. I am a douche after all! Well, it doesn't matter even though you are both weird! Also, I've made you a present, would you give it a look over?" The man tapped the side of the wall with his sword of light, and when drawing it back, it held blood on the light blade. "Isn't it delicious looking? Red, I like the colour red."

Takato and Ise both turned their eyes towards the place that he was tapping, and then they saw it.

There is a corpse nailed to the wall. It's upside down. It's a male, and Takato wondered if it was their client...and if it was, then the others in his family, he didn't know. He guessed that they were dead. And the corpse itself was viciously cut, and from the stomach, the intestines and other things were coming out. It was pinned to the wall by screws in the hands, and the feet. Takato noticed some words on the wall next to it as well.

But, this was disgusting.

He felt it deep inside of him, and how disgusting this was. It wasn't even normal, it was something out of a horror movie.

"Gough."

Ise vomits out the thing inside her stomach on the spot, as Takato felt queasy himself.

"Ise-san, it's okay."

Takato patted her back, while she tried to control herself from being sick. She then curled in his arms, as he petted her back gently.

He himself couldn't look at the wall, instead he glared towards the man.

"You sick shit! You killed that guy, right!?"

"I did yes~ Isn't it adorable~? Do you like the present? The Fallen Angels have become worried about you, since you managed to escape them so many times. However, you wont escape me. Unlike them stupid shits, I'll just finish you off quickly, and get it over with. Oh, by the way, the words on the wall mean-"

"Punishment for those who did bad deeds."

Takato finished off, surprising Ise that he knew that.

"W-Well, yeah, that's it! How did you know?!"

"It's something called, knowledge...you know, the thing you lack."

The man crossed his eyes at Takato, and slammed his sword into the torso of the man. Ise and Takato cringed, hearing the squelching sound of the corpse being stabbed, and the ejection of the sword as well made a horrible noise.

"He's already dead! Why are you doing that to the corpse!?"

"Because he's a Devil user. He summoned you guys, so I had to cut up the body. Even if he dies, it doesn't matter. Haha, that's not bad, is it? Well, you Devils might have a different opinion on this than me, but I don't care~"

"Well, you call us Devils evil. But you just said that you don't care if a fellow human dies."

"Well, this shit had Devils helping him. Anyone that relies on Devils, are evil."

"Even if they are human?!"

Ise yelled out angrily, the man nodding.

"I haven't even introduced myself, have I?! My name is Freed Sellzan, and I am going to be your killer today. Isn't that just nice? Though I don't want to know your names. You're both shit, so it doesn't matter at all. By the way, can I also cut you down as well? Can I cut your body from stem-"

"Shut the fuck up!" Ise growled, Takato becoming surprised by her outburst. "You damn Bishounen! You're nothing like the gentle Bishounen Takato! Don't ruin images of good boys to me! Also, why don't you get lost already!?"

The newly named Freed just chuckled normally.

"That's cute. I'm ruining your image of a Bishounen? Well, I could just cut up your boyfriends face there, and then you'll see who is prettier! Also, since you've got some good sized tits, how about I rape you in front of your boyfriend here? That would be cute. You could cry out his name while my dick-"

"Fuck you!"

BANG!

"Aaaaaaah!"

Freed didn't expect Takato's anger, and received the demonic power released at close range, blowing Freed backwards. As he was stunned for the moment, Takato turned to Ise, and placed a hand on her blushing face.

"Ise-san, I'll distract him."

"W-Wait, what!? I can't do that!"

"But, he just threatened to...no, I'm not letting him even try and touch you Ise-san. I'll fucking kill him."

Ise's cheeks turned bright red, how angry he became when Freed had said that. It meant that he truly did care about her. And he was protective over her. She was rather pleased, as it meant he did care for her, in a more than friendship way. Even going to say that he'd kill Freed for saying something like that.

"No, I can't leave you Takato. I stayed with the Fallen Angels, and I'll stay here with you!"

"Then die together!"

Takato and Ise looked behind to see Freed lunging forward. Takato summoned his Sacred Gear, his staff, and knocked the blade away from his body. Then he did a thrust palm but Freed moved out of the way and avoided the attack.

"Screw off you bastard!"

While Takato was dealing with the sword, Isane brought up her own fist, and thrusted it at him. The man avoided it with his head movement, then sent a kick towards her. Takato got in the way, blocking the kick with his knee, pushing it away, and then thrusted the staff at the man's chest, channelling demonic power through the staff, and sent forward a volley of energy.

"Haha! This is good! I thought you were shit Devils. But you've got a fighting spirit, not bad!"

The boy used his sword to block the demonic power, as Ise stuck up her hand, summoning her Sacred Gear.

"I've got your back Takato!"

The girl leapt from behind him, and made a hard fist. The man turned his sword towards Isane, and sent the blade towards her chest. Takato knocked Ise's arm to the centre of her chest, the Sacred Gear covered arm, and blocked the stab with ease.

Freed looked on with a suspicious face.

"Haaaaa? What the fuck is that? A mere Devil like you two are able to do something like this? Hahaha. I will laugh at this. You probably could get a reward for being funny like this. Okay then, listen carefully you shitty Devil, and I'll sing you a melody of death!"

Freed brought out a gun and Takato knew what that would do.

"Ise-san! That shoots light bullets, be careful!"

"R-Right!"

Takato spun his staff, and jumped forward. Freed rose his gun towards Takato, and went to shoot him, but Ise grabbed a nearby vase, and threw it towards him.

"Piece of shit!"

Freed used the gun to fire at the vase, breaking it out of existence, only for Takato to get close, and thrust his staff deeply into Freed's stomach. He wasn't even safe from the impact that he used as well, and coughed out a bit of blood. Takato also used what knowledge he had of Night Reflection to sweep at Freed's leg, giving it a hard cut.

"Who you calling a shit!?"

Takato then rose his staff, spinning it around and slammed it into the side of Freed's head. Freed went downwards towards the ground, where Ise came upwards, and sent her foot at Freed, kicking him in the torso.

Freed let out a cry, and glared up towards them.

"You kind of irritate me, so can I cut you both? Can I shoot you? Is it OK? Okay then. Now I'm going to stab your heart with this blade of light, and I'm going to blow your head with this cool looking gun! Man, I'm seriously going to fall in love with you two! How about we have a threeway between us in death!?"

Freed got up from the ground, and moved fast. He was faster than the other ones before. His sword of light went towards Takato, who barely managed to block the sword. But he did manage to block it by using his speed, and staff.

Even then, Freed rose his gun and aimed it for Takato's torso. Ise also saw it, and yelled out "No!" and shoulder barged Freed out of the way, giving Takato time to summon demonic power through the staff, and unleashed the power as a small burst.

"Fuck you!"

Freed blocked the demonic power, or rather he cut through the demonic power, and shot the gun towards Ise. Takato pushed Ise out of the way by using his Night Reflection to give a small burst of darkness near Ise's feet, and kicked a table that was nearby, Freed using his sword to cut through the table.

"Takato! This bastard is tough! He's fast! We can't match his speed!"

"Speed...match his speed..."

Takato thought about it for a second, but Freed didn't let him have any chance to think and came at him with a sword. Takato and Ise jumped to the opposite sides, but Freed turned towards Takato, and grinned.

"I'll take out the brains here!"

Freed rushed towards Takato at speeds he couldn't even think about. Takato didn't stop though and aimed his staff at him, unleashing a few blasts of demonic power. But Freed proved to be more resourceful than before, he used his light blade to cut through the demonic power.

"G-Get lost!"

Takato yelled, but Freed avoided Takato's staff swing and got close. Takato took a step back, pushing himself against a wall, then moved to the side, dodging the stab, though Freed was fast, and his body was cut by the light.

He winced, but he nodded at Ise, who did the same.

"Have this!"

Takato watched Ise charge with her body once more, her fist reeled back.

"Haaaaaah! This shit Devil is going to attack me as well?! Sure, I can-"

GRAB!

"Don't move!"

Freed felt Takato's hand on his neck, strangling him, along with the fact that his Night Reflection had wrapped around his legs, while he wasn't excellent in the use of his Sacred Gear, he had studied to do at least this much with concentration and effort.

Since Takato had studied fighting for a few years, he knew where it would hurt the most if he grabbed someone's neck. And it proved true as Freed was in pain.

"G-Get off me!"

He choked out, dislodging the blade from the wall, only for Ise to get close, and thrusted her entire body into Freed's own.

His eyes widened comically, slamming against the wall, where Takato already had his leg brought upwards, kicking his face upwards, so hard that Freed's body went into the air, suspended in said air, and then he looked to Ise.

"Ise-san!"

"Got it!"

Both Takato and Ise charged up their fists, and Ise wished so hard that her Sacred Gear went [Boost!] which surprised both of them. Ise felt energy flowing through her, she felt slightly stronger than she did before, and it was something good.

""Have this!""

BANG! BANG!

"Gwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Freed spat out bile as their fists embedded into his torso. Because of their shared fighting experience, and working together well, their blows reached Freed's body and blew him away. He was flung across the room, he had underestimated the pair, and received a hard blow as a result.

His body slammed against the dining table across the room, breaking it in half, and landed on the ground hard.

"Ise-san, lets go!"

"Y-Yeah, lets!"

Takato and Ise bolted for the door, seeing the winded Freed. As they neared the door however, Freed recovered and Freed rose his gun into the air.

"Fucking die!"

He pulled the trigger and it headed for Ise. Takato saw it happen, and pulled her out of the way, avoiding it in time. But Freed didn't stop, and shot several bullets towards them. Thinking quickly, Takato jumped with Ise, and hit the deck, avoiding a hail of bullets.

Freed stood up, and cocked his gun, stopping the bullets.

"I'll have to admit, that you two aren't that bad. You managed to catch me by surprise! But, there is a surprise that I have! Asia-tan! Oh Asia-tan! Come here please~"

"Asia-san..."

Takato thought it would be a huge coincidence, he couldn't imagine Asia, the sweet adorable innocent girl, would be caught up in something like this…

But his eyes were brought to the young girl who was beside Freed. Her long blonde hair couldn't be mistaken. Her innocent face as well. Her eyes looked towards the place she felt a presence, and saw that it was Takato and Ise. Well she didn't know Ise, but she knew Takato at least.

"T-The Angel-san? Father Freed, why are you attacking Takato-san?"

"Takato, you know this girl?"

Ise whispered to Takato, who turned his head to the side.

"I met her once, and helped her...I didn't think she'd be with Freed, but why did he call her here..." Freed, smirked lightly, and placed a hand on Asia's shoulder before Takato could stop him. "Asia-san, get away from him..."

"Angel-san?"

Asia didn't quite get it, as Takato slowly raised his body.

Freed, saw it happen, and showed his gun.

He paused, not wanting Asia to be shot. And Freed now knew that would be a good way to go about it.

"Angel? Asia-tan, you think that shit is an Angel?" Asia looked towards Freed, and saw his sinister smirk. Feeling worried, she tried to move, but Freed applied pressure onto her shoulder. "By the way, have you put up the barrier yet?"

"Barrier..." Freed smirked, and thrusted her head towards the corpse. Her eyes widened with fear, and screams. "N-Noooooooo!" And then looks towards Freed who gets rather close to the young girl. "F-Father Freed? Why?"

Takato tightened his fist, and went to move forward, but the man wrapped his arm around Asia. Asia tried to push him away, but he was too strong for her, and she couldn't get away. Takato and Ise both looked on angrily.

"Thank you for the adorable scream! Oh yeah, this is your first time seeing a corpse like this, isn't it, Asia-chan? Then look carefully. We have the humans that are entranced by a Devil die like this."

"…N-No…" Her eyes went towards Takato, and Ise. "Takato-san...is an Angel, he wont be happy about this, and will tell God..."

"Why does she keep saying you're an Angel?"

Takato shrugged at the words, since even he truly didn't get it.

Freed developed an angry face.

"Angel? No, no. This shit here is a Devil. They both are~ Hahaha, what are you misunderstanding?"

"No, that's wrong Father Freed, Takato-san is an Angel."

Asia denied what he said swiftly, Freed giving her a WTF face.

"Are you high bitch?"

"No, my feet are currently on the ground."

She beamed out happily, Freed face palming.

"No, no! Geez, don't you get it Asia-chan, this thing is a Devil, not an Angel! He is evil, and weird! And he made Raynare-sama cry!"

"...She deserved it for what she tried to do to me."

Takato growled out, Asia looking towards Takato. Even though she said what she said, behind her eyes, Takato could see that she also understood the truth, but she didn't want to accept that he was a Devil.

"Well, either way, Takato-kun, right? And Ise-chan? I heard you speak one another's names. It was adorable, now why don't you stand there, while I rape this bitch."

"R-Rape!?"

Ise yelled, Takato's anger grew, and wisps of darkness began to fly around his feet.

"That's right, I've had enough of fighting and want some release." His sword went up Asia's dress, and cut through her dress down the middle, exposing her chest. She cried, and tried to hide, but he laughed. "Hahaha, isn't it adorable~? That scream is delicious, sorry about that by the way Asia-chan, just wanted to see some holy tits!"

"Leave her alone damn it!"

Takato went to move forward, but Freed placed his blade outwards, and went to Takato. Asia looked between them as did Ise. Takato also saw that his gun was right near Asia. If he made a false move, then she could be shot, and she would die. And he wouldn't allow someone else to be hurt. He couldn't allow her to be hurt. He thought about using Night Reflection, but he didn't have enough control to defend and attack Freed at the same time, and if he tried to throw up a wall of darkness, Asia could be hurt, and he couldn't have that.

"So, if I can't hurt her, can I hurt you?"

Takato looked between Asia, and himself.

If he was going to be stabbed, then Asia would be spared.

Though he didn't know how likely that would be.

He even had to think about Isane as well. He didn't want her to be hurt, and if he could manage to get Freed's attention, then maybe, just maybe, Ise would be able to get Asia away. He needed this to happen, he didn't want anything bad to happen to either of them.

"Fine, do it. Leave them alone and attack me. Do whatever you want, just leave the women alone."

Freed's lips curled upwards as Ise, and Asia gasped.

"Good! You are a man! Hah! Have this!"

Takato didn't attempt to move as Freed raised his blade. However, went he went to bring it down, Asia jumped between them, her arms outwards as if she was protecting Takato. The blade didn't stop though so Takato pulled Asia backwards, and held onto her form, though he received a gash on his arm, but he did manage to use Night Reflection to knock the blade off course, so the attack didn't hurt him fully.

"Bastard!"

Freed watched Ise throw a punch, but he chuckled, dodging out of the way and brought the blade upwards. Before he could swing it down, Takato threw his staff at Freed, slamming it into his head, and then rushed forward, picking it up, and spun, swinging for the man's head, unfortunately Freed managed to block the strike, sparks going off between their weapons.

"You were going to strike her!"

"That's right, I was going to. Because she decided to try and defend a Devil! That's adorable, don't worry about it though. And once I'm done with you, I'll fuck her, and then I'll kill her, and I wonder, would it be alright, if I used your name at her funeral?"

Takato's eyes changed, and the shadows around his feet became wild.

"Fuck you!"

Thanks to Takato, the shadows erupted forward, wrapping around Freed's legs.

"What!?"

Freed didn't understand and tried to slash downwards. Takato didn't even care, and used his staff to summoned his demonic power, aimed for Freed's chest, and blew him backwards.

The wound was strong on Freed, and tore his clothing. But Freed didn't even allow them to get up, standing up, and shot his gun for Asia.

Asia froze on the spot…

But Takato jumped in front of her, and took the bullet for her.

"Aaaaaaaaaah!"

He cried out, feeling the bullet pierce his body. Even with the light poisoning his system, he stood in defence of Asia. Asia put a hand to her mouth and shed a few tears.

"T-Takato-san!"

Asia cried, running over as did Ise. The boy felt the light circulating his system. But he didn't stop, and protected Asia and Ise as well, not allowing them to be hurt.

"Seriously? You're defending her? What kind of Devil are you Takato-kun?"

"There are good people, even among Devils! Takato-san is one of them!"

Asia shouted back, surprising both Ise, and Takato. Freed stuck out his tongue and wagged it around.

"There aren't, idiooooooot!"

"T-That's what I thought until recently… But Takato-san and his friend are good people. That fact doesn't change even after I found out that he is a Devil! Killing someone is unforgivable! This kind of act! God won't allow such acts! And you attacked Takato-san! You shot Takato-san who defended me! Even if Takato-san is a Devil, he's really an Angel in disguise!"

Takato chuckled awkwardly at that last part. He wasn't sure why she kept saying it, even if it was very endearing.

Takato however was amazed by her strength. By both Isane and Asia's strength. They truly were doing their best, and he could even see that they were strong people. And that's why he was going to protect them no matter what.

"Devil as an Angel? Damn, you have done a few things like that, huh~? Have you corrupted her enough? Did you like the way that Devil boy looked at you? You corrupt the girls, and have fun with their bodies and minds afterwards?"

"Screw you Freed. I wont allow you to beat me, ever."

"No, make that us!"

Ise stood beside him, and made a fist, Takato doing the same, and pushed Asia behind him.

Freed looked between them, and then smirked.

"Haha! If that's how you feel, then I'll carve your bodies apart you shit Devils!" The priest jumps up high with his blade ready to swing down….then the floor glows in a blue and white colour. "What is this?"

* * *

The priest becomes suspicious when the floor glows. The blue light starts to form a shape. It's a magic-circle. The one of the Gremory. Takato, and Ise couldn't be more pleased with seeing it, thankful to who was going to come.

The magic-circle that appeared on the floor shines. Then the people from the Gremory group appear, and it was Yumi who came first, jumping forward, and clashed blades with Freed, protecting Takato, and the others.

"Hyoudou-san, Takato-kun, we came to rescue you."

Yumi smiles towards them, Takato smiling right back.

"Bout time Knight girl."

Yumi chuckles, pushing the blade of Freed's away, and swipes for Freed, who jumps away.

"Ara ara. This is awful."

"…Priest."

Followed by Yumi, was Akeno and Koneko as well. Takato was so glad to see them.

"Takato! They came to save us!"

Takato patted the young girls head.

"Geez, don't cry Ise-san, it is okay. We're saved."

Ise nodded, wiping her eyes, as Asia pulled on Takato's shirt.

"Takato-san, are these people the good guys?"

"Yeah, they're the good guys Asia-san."

Asia smiled, as Takato stood beside her in her protection.

"Hyahou! Here's a present for a group of Devils!"

Freed starts slashing his sword.

The sound of the metal echoes through the room. Yumi blocks the priest's attack with her own sword.

"I'm sorry. They're with us! We can't let you lay a finger on him!" Ise points to herself in a WTF face. "O-Oh, her too."

"Bitch."

Ise grumbled, Takato snickered lightly.

"Oh, oh! A mere Devil being concerned about their comrade? What are you guys? Devil Squadron, the Devil Rangers? That's nice. I can feel the heat. I'm getting turned on! So how is it? Also, all these girls, are you apart of that shit Devils harem or something!?"

They are exchanging swords but Freed is getting cocky and sticking his tongue out while he is shaking his tongue and his head. It looked insane to Takato. Even Yumi has an anguished expression, it was clear everyone around thought Freed was disgusting.

"Well, at least I know that I could be."

"Yumi-chan!"

Takato blushed, but Yumi showed her lovely smile.

"Don't fight it Takato-kun, just accept it."

Takato showed a clueless expression on his face.

"Hehehehe! It seems like you shit Devils are fun to deal with! And what love! I sense it with my body! All of you are screwing this whore Devil!"

Takato looked around, and saw Freed's eyes were on him.

Takato points to himself, Freed nodded.

Takato saw red.

"Die you evil shit! I am not a whore!"

Takato became enraged, and picked up a couch nearby, throwing it at Freed. Freed let out a cry and dodged to the side, leading him away from Yumi.

Freed, is still laughing and enjoying the fight though.

"Haaaaah!? You know, I don't want to be told to die by a Devil? I'm trying to live now just like other people! I'm not in a position where pests like you can talk down to me!"

"Even Devils have rules."

Akeno is smiling, but her eyes are serious. She is showing a sign of will to fight and hostility towards Freed.

"Nice. I like those passionate eyes. Onee-san, you are the best. I can feel your urge of wanting to kill me. Is this love? No. I think it's a killing intent! Superb! This is great! I love the feeling of intending to kill and getting intended to kill!"

"Then disappear." Then Rias steps out of the shadows, and looks towards the pair of new Devils. "Ise, Takato, I'm sorry. I never expected that a Stray Exorcist will visit this client's house. But you aren't critically wounded or anything of that naturally. It is amazing."

"Haha, Takato and I worked together to fight him off!"

Ise announced happily, Rias became even more surprised.

"I'm glad, you both are okay. I wouldn't be able to have forgiven this man if something terrible happened to you. Either of you. Even then, I wont have my cute servants to be attacked like this." Her eyes turned towards Freed, and she looked unforgiving. "So, was it you that targeted my cute servants?"

"Yes, yes. I have been playing around with it. I was planning to cut their bodies all over but I was interrupted and it finished as a dream. Though, they were quite naughty and fought against me, and they hit me! Isn't that a bad thing Onee-sama~"

Rias looked on with cold eyes, then Rias released her Power of Destruction, or POD for short in a sphere shape. Freed moved to the side just in time for the furniture behind the priest is blown away, destroyed out of existence.

Rias' aura surrounded her, and she was pissed off, she looked as if she was going to kill someone.

"I make sure I never forgive those who harm my servants. I especially can't forgive a lowlife like you damaging my personal possessions."

Her intensity causes the atmosphere to feel frozen. Her killing intent lurks around the room. There is a thing that looks like waves of demonic-power surrounding Rias.

"Buchou…."

"Yes Takato. I am here-"

"Don't call me your personal possession again."

Rias face faulted.

"That's what you wanted to say!?"

"Yes, it makes you sound like a child when saying things like that. I knew what you meant, but saying that you'd get pissed for damaging your 'personal possession' it sounds like someone went up to you in the school yard, and stood on your toys."

"I-I, didn't mean it like that! I'm just saying about you two, my cute servants! He damaged you, and I am pissed off!"

"Okay, I'm happy you are, just don't make Ise-san and I sound like your property in the future, like a phone or something. That's all I am saying."

Rias looked on with an unsure face, as Akeno placed a hand by her ear.

"Buchou, there seems to be few Fallen Angels heading to this house. At this rate we will be at a disadvantage."

Rias gives another stare at the priest.

"…Akeno, we will return to our headquarters once we retrieve Ise and Takato. Prepare for teleportation."

"Yes."

Akeno starts to cast a spell as soon as Rias urges her to. Takato understood what they were doing, and looked at Asia, and then back to Rias.

"Lets take Asia-san as well Buchou."

While he thought it was good, he knew Asia wasn't a bad person.

"It's impossible. Only Devils can use the magic-circle to transport. Also, this magic-circle can only teleport me and my servants."

"N-No! Come on, you must be able to teleport just more than Devils, surely!"

"Yes, but that shall take too long. Doing a mass transportation, it takes time, and we're on the low about that. So, come over here, so we can teleport away from this place."

Takato shook his head.

"No, if you're not taking her, then I'm not going with you."

"Don't be naive, she's apart of the Fallen Angels group-"

"She's an innocent girl!" Takato snapped at her, causing Rias to become surprised. "You're telling me to leave an innocent girl all by herself? Yeah, but no, sorry I wont be doing that at all!"

"Don't say that! It is dangerous! What do you plan to do!? Stay and fight!?"

"No, run away! I'm not leaving her here!"

"And we can't take her with us! Now come over here!"

Takato shook his head.

"No, you can't order me to do this. Make me a Stray I don't care. My Obaa-chan would be disappointed in me if I did that, and I'd go against who I am. Go without me, but I'm not leaving her behind with these people. They threatened, and tried to rape her, and you want me to leave her to save myself? I'd never forgive myself if I left this gentle girl at the mercy of the Fallen Angels." Takato took Asia by the waist, and placed her on his shoulder, causing her to gasp. "Goodbye." His eyes went to Ise, and he smiled. "Thank you Ise-san, you stayed with me again, be safe, that's all I want."

Ise felt a pulse from her heart, and it send shivers down her spine as well at the feelings that she was having.

"Takato! Wait!"

"For what Buchou? Tell me how it is right to leave an innocent girl to get raped and killed to save my own ass. If you can't, then I'm leaving."

Rias didn't answer.

Of course she knew it was right.

She had to think of the situation as a whole, and could see where he was coming from as well. How he would want to protect her, which is what she wanted to do with him as well.

"Takato, if you leave, you might be labeled a Stray, is that what you want?"

"What I want, is to protect Asia-san, making me a Stray, for saving someone's life, maybe that's how other Strays are made as well. If it comes down to it, then I wont have much choice, but it is my choice. I've lacked a choice lately with my life, this is my choice."

"...You hardly know her, and you're willing to ruin your life for her?"

"I'm not ruining my life, I'm saving someone else's life. Look, I know where you're coming from, and I understand how difficult your position must be in these situations...but, these are my morals, I stand by my morals, and I'm not in your position, I'm in my own, and I understand the consequences very clearly. Say if I was with the Church, and it was you that threatened to got raped and then killed by a member of your own kind, I'd defy the Church for you, and I'm doing the same for Asia-san. It doesn't matter if she's a member of the Church and I'm a Devil, it could be the reverse and I'd do the same. She's a good person caught in a shitty situation where she could be violated in many different ways, like I know you are, so I forgive what you said before about me going and what could happen, as that mindset, you have to have that, you are a High Class Devil, and she's a member of the Church, two worlds that aren't meant to cross. But I'm not a High Class Devil, I am a Low Class Devil, that is seeing a girl in danger, so I'm going to save her, now goodbye everyone, thanks for what you did for me."

Takato turned around and ran to the door, a depressed but determined look on his face.

"Takato! Wait!"

He didn't listen to Rias, or the others, and ran away with Asia in his arms.

Was it reckless?

Probably.

But it didn't matter to him at all. As long as he would be able to help her.

And Rias knew that as well, and was quite surprised by how he understood her own position. If anything, she knew he thought rationally, and calmly despite what situation he was in. In those regards, she deeply respected how he stuck to his own morals and thoughts, it was a quality that she admired greatly about him.

Though when he neared the door, Freed wouldn't let him go.

"Did you think I'd let you leave like that!?"

Takato turned his eyes towards the incoming Freed, so he concentrated.

"Shadows...bind him..."

Concentrating as hard as he could, shadows erupted from Freed's in the form of a whip, or a tentacle, and wrapped around Freed's legs, spreading them apart.

"Eh!?"

Freed let out an annoyed cry, as Takato got close, aiming well and true.

"I've had just about enough of people like you!"

BANG!

[Ooooh...]

The others groaned as Takato's foot retracted from Freed's private area.

Freed's cheeks turned as white as a ghost.

He looked as if he was dying.

"...My balls..."

Freed went down to the ground, as Takato glared at him.

"I'm taking this." He grabbed Freed's light blade, as the man looked on with tears. "And your gun." He took the gun as well, and put it to his hip. "And your holy water."

He reached into Freed's jacket, and snatched the water away, giving it to Asia to hold. Then he turned his gun on Freed, and shot it once in his leg, piercing his leg with the bullet of light.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah! Y-You fucker! Not only my balls, but my leg!?"

"I'm counting this as a win."

Takato then took off, and ran away with Asia.

"Takato-"

"No, Ise!" Rias yelled, clicking her finger, and had Koneko grab her. "Going now would be suicide."

"B-But! It's Takato! We can't leave him! Let me down Koneko-chan!"

"...No."

Koneko said it with a heavy heart, worried for Takato.

"B-But!"

"Buchou…."

Akeno looked towards Rias, who held a heavy heart.

"Akeno, teleport us out of here."

Rias didn't like it, but she had to think of her other peerage members as well. Though she did want to go for Takato, she hoped that he could get away.

Yumi on the other hand couldn't do it, she was in the same boat as Takato once, an outsider, she remembered how her life had been hard, and definitely could relate to the pain within his heart right now.

"I'm sorry Buchou! But I can't leave Takato-kun on his own!"

"Yumi!"

Yumi, with her superspeed managed to run out of the door, as Rias and the others watched on.

Rias then gave a sigh.

"Damn Takato is going to be the death of me. Lets make sure he can get away."

Akeno, Ise and Koneko all had their faces lift up.

[Yes Buchou!]

They announced happily, following after Yumi.

However as Yumi got outside, she met up with a Fallen Angel girl, Mittelt, who held her pink spear of light, along with some Exorcists, and even Dohnaseek was there as well.

"I don't have time for this!"

Yumi rushed forward and engaged them in a fight, with Rias, Akeno and Koneko joining in on the fight. Rias used her Power of Destruction, Akeno used her lightning and Koneko used her hard fists as well against them, Rias used her powers to fight the Fallen Angel, Akeno took the female Fallen Angel, and the others took the Exorcists. Ise did what she could, hoping that Takato was safe. And because of this, they were hoping that they would be okay.

* * *

Meanwhile, Takato was running down the street with Asia in his arms. The young boy run as fast as he could through the streets, crossing into different areas as fast as he could. Asia held on for dear life, though Takato had his arm around her.

"Takato-san! Where are we going!?"

"Well, I'm going to get back to the apartment and hope that they don't follow!"

"T-That's the plan?!"

Asia said with amazement.

"I, am making this up as I go along!"

Takato yelled from his place, and continued to run as fast as he could.

However, it didn't last long as a flap of wings brought about a new enemy.

A young woman with long blue hair, and a large bust, and she wasn't afraid to show off her body either. Her eyes fluttered, and her hand danced with a golden spear of light energy. Takato grimaced, and made his staff appear.

"Hohoho, so this is the young man that has been distracting us, am I right? That's cute, I like that as well. But, it seems that Raynare, and Dohnaseek, and even Mittelt have been working about you. I don't know why that is because you don't look so dangerous to me. By the way, my name is Kalawarner, and I shall be your murderer tonight."

Takato spun his staff in his hand, knowing that with Asia, he couldn't engage in a fight. So he would have to escape somehow. However that was going to be, he didn't know. But he had to think and stall for time.

"How is Raynare-san anyway?"

Kalawarner gave a confused face as Takato went through some tactical scenarios.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because I am her confidant, someone she tells her problems too. I was wondering if she was making any progress. Did she truly book herself into anger management for her to calm herself down during bad situations?"

"S-So! The reason why she did that was because of you!?"

Kalawarner looked amazed, while Takato chuckled light heartedly, his mind forming a basic plan.

"That's right, because she asked me how to be helped, and this is how it was. She seems to have a lot of anger issues, and if you do as well, which it might seem likely, I would suggest having some anger management. It seems to have helped Raynare-san mellow out, hasn't it?"

"Kukuku, something like this, are you trying to deceive me?"

Takato blinked.

"Sorry, but how could I be doing that exactly?"

"Because you're a bastard."

Takato blinked once more.

"Again, what would that have to do with me trying to deceive you? You're more skilled than the current me, and I currently don't have any means of escape. What am I suppose to do? Fight you with the Sacred Gear that I haven't properly controlled yet? Or am I supposed to release demonic power at you and hope for the best? Because, either way, the situation I am in is pretty shit. I don't have a leg to stand on here, so I thought before I die, I would try my best in doing different things. And that was to help a Fallen Angel? Perhaps, I overstepped my bounds maybe?"

"Tch, don't try and fool me. I know you, and I know you'll be doing something terrible against me. And I wont quit either, because I am quite powerful, that's how it is. I'll even chop you into messes as well, wouldn't that be good? Could I kill you quickly?"

Takato backed away with Asia on his shoulder. Kalawarner pulled closer, and held up her spear of light.

"Well, it depends on how quickly you want me to die. I guess. If it is hours, minutes, seconds, that's all up to you." Takato smirked, having finally thought of his plan, and twirled his staff around. "But that doesn't mean anything to me!"

Takato slammed his staff on the ground, channelling demonic power through his staff, and into the ground, his demonic power uprooted the ground below Kalawarner, forcing her to jump to a nearby wall. However, Takato accounted for that, and allowed his demonic power to break the wall and caused it to collapse onto Kalawarner, at the same time as she tried to fly away, Takato used his Night Reflection to grab her, and drag her to the wall, so she would be crushed under the rubble.

"Bastard!"

She yelled, as she used her spear of light to cut through the rubble coming for her, but Takato's Night Reflection didn't stop, and wrapped around her neck, pulling her into another wall. Because of the hard pull, Kalawarner felt like she was being strangled, so she turned her spear of light on the darkness, cutting it off her body.

Once she was safe, she turned to Takato...but, he was already half way down the street with Asia on his shoulder.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey!"

Kalawarner's rage grew, and she gave chase towards Takato.

Extending her wings, she took flight, and flew right for Takato. The boy didn't stop running and made zigzags, as Kalawarner unleashed a spear of light. That way, she couldn't hit him directly, and he was right. Her spears would hit in different places to him. And he even went into different patterns of movement as well, so he could get away from the spears of light.

Thankfully, he also could use his Night Reflection. He did it once, he managed to suck in one of the spears, and eject it safely away. He even managed to raise a wall, and block the spear of light.

But clearly, this tactic wasn't going to work forever.

But, what could he do?

He knew what the staff could do, but he didn't know how to make it work.

The staff helped him channel his demonic power sure, and he knew about it...but, even when he tried, he hadn't found the right trigger for it to work correctly.

Since he couldn't use his staff, and he wouldn't be able to fight fully with the shadows...

What was he supposed to do?

And the light, he felt each spear hit the ground and shake it violently.

He couldn't use the sword of light to get close without risking harm to Asia, and he couldn't get a clean shot with the gun either.

"I will kill you! You wont get away from meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Kalawarner's yell caused Takato to become more alert, as a spear of light came from behind. There wasn't a time for him to dodge, or rather if he tried it would hurt or potentially kill Asia, and he couldn't have that, so he moved left, and took the spear in the arm, and the shadows had already wrapped around the spear, lessening the stab, but still he was stabbed.

He winced at the pain as Asia cried "Takato-san!" but Takato pulled out the spear with the shadows help and tossed it to the ground, though because of the light that had already been in his system, he felt sick, and shaky. His body was moving from side to side, and he was sure that he wouldn't be able to move much more in the end.

Though he was sick of being targeted.

Now he needed the power, and he needed it now.

He remembered what he read in that book his friend left him, and looked at his Sacred Gear as well.

"I wish this light power would just go away alreadyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! Trick Vanish! You're supposed to seal powers, right!? Then seal this bitches light for meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

As if responding to his voice, the staff he had lit up, and the next thing that happened, shocked him.

He felt a shock to his system, his mind and body felt a significant drain on itself like it did before with the Witch.

Around Kalawarner, a ring of curse like lights came forth. Then, running up her body, was disgusting marks. The spear that was within her hands, disappeared all together, and she fell down to the ground, feeling weird from the curse marks across her body and didn't know how to stay flying.

"W-What….?"

Kalawarner looked at her hands, and tried to summon her light...but, it didn't work.

She couldn't even form a spear of light at all, and she felt weird inside of her body as well.

"What have you done to me?! Why can't I use my light power?!"

Kalawarner yelled at Takato, who was trying to catch his breath, surprised that it worked.

Takato inhaled a little breath, his body and mind felt weird. His eyes turned to Kalawarner and saw her marks. The disgusting marks all over her body, and how she looked frazzled as well. Even though that took a toll on Takato, he knew that this was a chance, and he wasn't going to lose it either.

With shaky hands, he raised his staff, and aimed true at the Fallen Angel. Demonic power gathered at the tip of the staff, and aimed it at Kalawarner.

"Have this!"

The demonic power sprung forward. Kalawarner tried to summon her light, but it didn't work, and she got blasted by the demonic power. It was a good grade of demonic power which embedded itself into her body.

Because of the loss of her light ability, she became shocked, and received a hard blow. The demonic power made her bounce off the ground, slamming against said ground and then slammed against a wall, causing her head to bleed.

Takato felt another hit to his stamina, but he didn't have time to give up, so he turned to Asia, picked her up once more, and ran away at top speeds. Kalawarner, by the time that she recovered, didn't know where he was.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

She screamed out loud, which Takato could hear, but he didn't care, and rushed away as fast as he could.

* * *

When Takato got home, he released pant after pant, and collapsed onto the couch. Asia walked closer to Takato, and saw his wounds.

"Takato-san, all of these injuries, is it because of me…?"

Takato shook his head.

"No, because of the Fallen Angels, and Exorcists."

"But, if it wasn't for me, then you wouldn't have..."

"Discovered my Sacred Gear's ability, well the activation for it either way." Takato finished off, giving a tired smile. Asia looked confused so he continued. "I was able to use my powers, this Sacred Gear, it can...it seemed like rob the opponent of their ability for an exchange of stamina, mental and physical, that's what I read in the book, it said that it could seal an ability at a time. Well, that's a cool power, and if I can activate it on will, then maybe I can select which ability I can seal off. Maybe I could seal off a physical ability as well as just a magical, or light powers? If I sealed off the ability for them to fly or something like that...it technically is an ability, so I don't know..."

"Takato-san, you saved my life..."

Takato's eyes went towards her, and he remembered Freed outing him as a Devil.

That, was hard.

He didn't know what she was going to do.

How she was going to take it.

Sure, she allowed him to help her, Freed was more Devil-like in that moment than he was, so that made sense as well as to why she allowed it to happen.

But, how was she going to take this exactly?

There was only one way to find out.

"Asia-san, about me being a Devil, and all….I'm sorry Asia-san, about everything that happened. I didn't want to tell you, because...you're a member of the Church, and I wasn't planning to see you again so you didn't..."

Asia's hand laid on top of Takato's, surprising him.

His eyes darted towards her own and she offered Takato a kind smile.

"I do hope Takato-san doesn't keep that promise, and is still friends with me."

"Asia-san that's…."

Asia's fingers laced with Takato's on the couch. He could feel his face pooling heat, and even her own was blushing madly. Her hand went towards his body and she activated her Sacred Gear. The green light washed over his form, and he felt good.

He felt her warmth and it was the best. He also felt like he was being washed in a green sea of power, and his wounds slowly but surely were being put together again. The gashes, the stabs and the bullet holes were being healed once more.

Even if he was exhausted, both mentally and physically.

"Takato-san is kind. Whether Takato-san is an Angel or a Devil, Takato-san risked his life for my own. You, Takato-san, put your life on line for me, even defying your Master to save me...all for someone like me, I don't deserve such kindness..." As she spoke, she developed tears in her eyes, and shed them while Takato looked on with a sad smile. "...but, Takato-san saved me, thank you Takato-san. I was scared...that was a scary event..."

"I'll protect you Asia-san."

Asia gasped lightly.

"Takato-san that's..."

"Even if I die, I'll protect you."

"B-But why? You don't even know me that well...I might not be that good to protect, maybe I don't deserve it..."

Takato shook his head, patting the young girls head.

"No, I believe that you are quite the person to protect. Asia-san, you're kind, you were going to get hurt for me." He grabbed a jacket from nearby, and placed it on her chest so it was covered up. "No one ever...tried to do anything...no one ever got to do...what I mean is, what Freed was going to do, that's never happened before, has it Asia-san?"

Asia thought for a moment on what he was trying to say.

But then it clicked within her mind what he was getting at.

"N-No! No one has ever done that before, but Father Freed did make comments like that to me. He never did anything though. However, Takato-san...what are we going to do? The Fallen Angels are going to come..."

"Yeah and the Devils aren't going to help, probably. So we most likely will be on our own. Well, that's okay, we've got a few good ideas. We can go to another town or something to get away. I've got some saving's that we can use to go and get away from here. I'll leave a cryptic clue for a very special person of mine, she'll know what it means...and she'll come and join us, it will be okay, I'll sort it out."

"R-Run away? Can we do that...t-together?"

Asia blushed at the end at the thought of being alone with Takato on the run. She was lonely. But even if Takato was a Devil, the thought of being alone with him made her happy. But she wouldn't say it openly, as it would cause her to blush brightly.

"Y-Yeah, we could do it together. If Rias-senpai makes me a stray, then I'll have to go on the run. But that's okay, as long as we're together it doesn't matter. I've already had a few shocks during my life lately, and if this is another, then that's how it has to be. At least this time, I can choose my destiny. I didn't get to choose being a Devil, but, I can choose to help someone that needs it."

Asia put on a sad expression.

"Takato-san, I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing Asia-san?"

"B-Because I came into your life, and I did all this. If it wasn't for me, then Takato-san wouldn't be in such danger like this, and you wouldn't have to change your entire life for someone like me. Takato-san, I'm so sorry..."

Takato's fingers brushed Asia's face tenderly, causing her to blush even more.

"I wont let anything happen to you. I, already have had a heart break in my life, more than a few actually, my Obaa-chan died a few years ago….well, more than a few, and I couldn't do anything. I watched, and watched and tried my best to not be a burden...but, she died. I couldn't do a damn thing to save her...and when she died, I felt worthless, that I couldn't save her. She had given up a lot for me. You see, my Kaa-chan and Otou-san aren't in the picture, so my Obaa-chan took me in when I was a young boy. And when I was young, I wasn't always the healthiest child, so she had to sacrifice a lot for me, medical bills, and other things needed to be taken care of. As time went on, I became worse and worse...why did I...n-no, the point is, when she died, I felt like it was my fault. I couldn't protect her, after she had done so much for me. She taught me many of my life lessons, my kindness came from her. My bravery came from her. When I wasn't brave, she taught me my bravery, and to help people...she always told me, that if there was a person with a good heart in a bind, I should definitely help them no matter what else. That's why, I am going to help you. Even if it goes against what Rias-senpai wants, it is something that I want to do. So I wont let anything happen to you. I'll protect you with my life, it is my promise."

Asia listened to the boys story, and her eyes leaked a few tears at how lovely he described his grandmother, and her life lessons. It was clear that he did love his grandmother. And Asia could feel it transmit to his actions now, why he was protecting her, because she would have wanted him to do that. But more than that, she sensed he had a kind heart, and even if he was a Devil, she saw him as an Angel.

"Takato-san, you're very kind. It seems you've had a rough childhood...did you know your parents...n-no, I shouldn't of asked..."

"I don't remember anything really about my Okaa-san and I don't want to know anything about my Otou-san. Obaa-chan told me a story, but we both knew it was a lie. So, I don't know if...I don't know if they are alive or dead. To not cause more problems, I never asked Obaa-chan, as it seemed hard whenever the subject was brought up."

"I don't remember my parents either, they left me at the Church when I was a baby, or so the nun's told me. So, I was raised in the Church all my life. After I was let go from the Church, I didn't know what to do. I can't really understand many things about the outside world. So I had to rely on the Fallen Angels...even then that was..."

He understood perfectly.

She was a girl who was always with the Church, she didn't know the outside world. And now that she was in the outside world, she had to learn things others learned as they grew up.

"Asia-san, you can rely on me, I'll definitely teach you about the world."

"Y-You will?"

"Hehe, yeah, of course." Takato smiled. "Besides, we can go anywhere in the world now, we could go and see the world together."

"B-But the cost…."

"There's one more thing my Obaa-chan left me before she died, and that was money. I'm lucky in that sense, she left me a lot of money. Speaking of, since Freed ripped your clothing, we'll get you some more tomorrow before we go. Though I can't access it all until I'm 18 years old, I've also been getting, allowances for years now, and saved that money up. My, housemate often left me quite a bit of money to the point that I felt...what's the word...guilty I suppose."

"Y-You have a housemate?"

Asia was surprised, and secretly, she hoped that it wouldn't be a girl. She didn't know why, but she felt jealous that it could be a girl that he lived with and she wasn't exactly thrilled about that either, no matter the situation.

"I do yes, but she's not here right now. I don't know where she is actually, I do wish I could have seen her once more...well, I'll leave a note for her, and she'll come and we'll be together. Tomorrow, we'll go. Tonight, lets rest for a bit, and have something to eat. The Fallen Angels don't know where I live, and the Devils...well, if they come, I'll make sure that they don't try anything weird."

"Do you think they would?"

Takato put on an unsure face.

"I don't know. They've been kind to me, there's areas that I can't complain about, but if they tried, I wouldn't allow it to happen. Well, I've always wanted to go to France, or Paris I should say. At least because I'm a Devil, I'd be able to understand what they'd say~ Also, is there anywhere that you'd like to go..."

Before he could say anymore, Takato felt Asia hug him around the neck. Silently, her tears fell onto his shoulder, so he held her in his arms, and held her close, stroking her hair, and soothed the young woman.

"No one has ever been so kind to me, Takato-san."

"Don't worry about that now Asia-san, I'll definitely be very kind to you. Because we're going on the run together~ We're going to become runaways~"

Asia allowed a soft giggle to escape her throat, and continued to hold onto the young boy as they stayed within their sanctuary. Asia felt safe, comforted, and she could feel herself feeling something for Takato.

How kind he was. How respectful, and devoted he was to protect her.

"Speaking of teaching about the world, lets see what's on television okay?"

"Ooh, can we listen to music?"

Asia seemed happy, so Takato nodded.

"Sure~ Let's~"

Takato put on the music channels and flipped through them.

Then, as they were flipping through channels, a song came on that Asia started slowly dancing too.

Takato watched on with a bemused look.

"Say Asia-san, I didn't know you liked to dance."

"Ooh, I don't really know how to dance."

"Me neither, lets try it out~"

Takato took Asia's hand, and brought her to her feet. Then, they began shaking their bodies to the beats of the music, and held hands as they did it.

Was it terrible?

Yes.

Did they care?

No.

All that mattered was that they sucked together, and had fun.

"Hehe, this is so fun Takato-san~"

"Haha, yeah, this is really fun~ Probably the most fun I've had in a while~"

Takato beamed out, dancing with Asia.

Asia watched him smile, and in turn it made her smile.

Even with the situation at hand, they could have fun together like this.

She felt her cheeks heating up, and something filled her heart…

Yes, she knew what this was.

She was falling in love with Takato.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, Takato finally used his Sacred Gear's on command! He managed to seal Kalawarner's light powers along with using Night Reflection in a few ways, and blasted her away! And even before that, he, and Ise worked very well together to fight of Freed once more together, they work together very well. Takato's also gone and taken it upon himself to protect Asia, even if it means defying Rias. And if Rias came off as harsh this chapter, we'll also be seeing what she's been doing for Takato next chapter, along with Ise, Akeno, Koneko and Yumi as well to make up for it.**

 **Also, for those who don't know, I have a poll going on for My Hero Academia quirk and story I'll be doing eventually, it's got some few close ones, with only a few votes between them, so if you haven't and care, then please vote~ Other than that, thank you for reading and until next time!**

 **Takato; Ise (fem), Vali (fem), Rias, Akeno, Asia, Koneko, Yumi (fem), Gasper (fem), Xenovia, Irina, Rossweisse, Ravel, Kuroka, Kunou, Le Fay, Ophis.**


	7. The runaways!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **LoamyCoffee; Thanks!**

 **NightingalePledge; Thank you very much!**

 **Harem Master123; Thank you! Yeah, I always like to try and do different things. Yeah, he didn't tell them, because as implied with his thoughts when he was in his room by himself, he doesn't really think he can trust Rias, as she's still an unknown variable, all he knows is that he's a Devil, and keeps getting attacked when he didn't before becoming a Devil. Hehe, Koneko is awesome~ They are pretty funny~ Yes, and I'm open to many things~**

 **Nivek Beldo; Indeed, it was quite the ride~ It was yeah, it was bound to be since it happened in a semi public area. Thanks! Yeah, I try and be like that, where little details like that are talked about. I think it's important for world building and what not. Indeed yeah, he's quite worried for Isane, and wanted to protect her. Hehe, Freed surely is like that. He's quite the cockroach type~ But yeah, Ise and Takato make quite the fighting force, don't they~? Exactly, Takato wouldn't ever leave Asia, knowing what he does, he couldn't, even if it means defying Rias. And thanks! Yeah, Takato's not stupid, he's pretty intelligent with these things. He does yeah, he's got a roommate, we've met her already actually~ And no, it isn't Yumi, it's someone else. And thank you! Awesome, thanks for voting!**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Thanks! Always keeping people on their toes~ But, yeah, Takato wouldn't allow anything to happen to Asia, and would always defend anyone that needs it, even if he has to defy orders, that's just how it is. And yeah, he'll always stand up for his own beliefs, and what not~ He isn't going to be someone who just obeys without question and will do something when he needs to do it. But, he does also understand what position Rias is in, he's not an idiot. They have quite great team work, and we'll be seeing more of that in the future. Hehe, he showed that even with little knowledge, it can be a dangerous thing~ And yeah, he's gonna learn some kick ass stuff in the future.**

 **tyson113; She'll be getting some development rather soon, no worries~ And thank you very much!**

 **Struggler-Sama Nerazim; Yeah perhaps~**

 **Crenin; It's because it responded to his feelings, and he had an idea on what it actually did, that's why it worked. She is yeah, and they're gonna be sticking together~ Yeah, since he's had quite the strange and hard life, he's really been through a lot. Well, that part might not be so bad~ Hehe, yeah they're gonna have to put up with that huh~? That would be funny~**

 **OechsnerC; Thanks!**

 **ivan meza; Yeah, I'll consider them~**

 **WakeWalker; She is very cute huh~? And yeah, thank you!**

 **Justin D; Yeah, he's quite courage filled huh~? He'll fight till the end~ Hehe, I've got plans when we get to Riser. Has it? I've never watched it before honestly. Yeah, I suppose it could be like that. Yeah it probably would do something like that. And yeah, thank you~**

 **Gaim no Kaze; Thanks! Yeah, he finally managed to use it huh~? That could be cool yeah~**

 **hellspam; Thank you very much! That would be a rather fun comparison. And thanks for the idea!**

 **Silver crow; Thank you! He has an idea about it yeah. Thank you! Well, we'll be seeing them do something. And yeah, he's not going to abandon someone in danger. Hehe, he thought that at least while helping her, he'd do something. Hehe those would be cool yeah~ Yeah, I don't see why not~ I could see him doing that actually. That would be cool as well~**

 **Tohka123; He has quite the unique type of Sacred Gear indeed~ He did have some cool moments with them huh~ Asia is very adorable~ He really can't, and it is getting to him, and we'll see the results of that quite soon. He surely does, since he gets into different things like this.**

 **Guest 1; I haven't watched that show besides the first two episodes to be honest with you, it is in my to do file. I'll have to get back to you on that once catching up.**

 **Guest 2; I can say that he's going to be going through quite a bit during his time.**

 **Anime PJ; It surely was a ride yeah~ He's quite the rebel for what he believes in. He's learning as he goes, and the book about his Sacred Gear's gave him assistance as well. And thanks! Yeah, I like trying new and different things as well~**

 **Neonlight01; She did yeah, and when they do meet face to face, it is going to be quite unique. They have quite a bit of good stuff between the two of them yeah. Rias, we'll see what happens. We'll have to wait and see what happens there~**

 **Anonymous; Thanks very much! He's going to become stronger all the time yeah. He is yeah, he'll do anything he can for a good person that he sees. Yeah, I could say that she is, this chapter pretty much shows that as well. She did yeah, Yumi showed her kind heart, and all the peerage will this chapter. She is yeah, this chapter pretty much cements that love that Asia has. She does yeah~**

 **Lightwave; He has defied Rias alright, he's become a runaway. Yeah, I could say that, this chapter displays how her affections for Takato are. And yeah, he's doing his best for Asia, we'll be seeing more of his Sacred Gear use in the future~**

 **xhope14x; Hehe, no worries at all~ And thanks very much, I'll try my best!**

 **Guest 3; I've never read/watched the series before honestly, I'd have to check it out before giving an answer on that. From what I've read about it, it seems like a cool series, so I'll check it out~**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time for the chapter to begin!**

* * *

 **The runaways!**

Because it was late at night, Takato thought that it would be wise if they went to bed. Since he knew tomorrow was going to be a hard day, whatever was going to happen, he had to do something to prepare himself, though he also suspected that Asia was tired, so he thought it would be best to get some sleep.

However, there was a snag before he could even think about saying it to Asia that he would be heading to bed….

And that was, Rias.

"H-Hide in my bedroom!"

Takato quickly said, pushing Asia gently to the bedroom, and closed the door.

He saw the magic circle that was on the floor, and it was something he knew to be Rias' magic circle easily. Before she could see that he was with Asia, and hoped that she couldn't sense Asia somehow, he sat down in his living room and pretended to watch television.

When she came into view, her bright eyes looked over the boy sat there.

"Takato."

Rias called, Takato turning his head to face her.

"Oh, what are you doing here Senpai?"

He casually said, hoping that she would either leave, or just not mention anything.

He already was tired from using his Sacred Gear, and using his powers in general for that day as well.

"You know why." Rias' tone sounded cold, but Takato didn't care. "What you did back there, endangered the peerage. You could have gotten all of us killed, and for, what exactly? For this nun girl?"

"This nun, happens to be an innocent. And I said go on without me, so why would you have been in danger?"

"Because we fought with some others as well, while you were escaping with the nun."

Rias explained swiftly.

He didn't expect that.

He honestly thought that they would just go without him. He never thought anyone would ever stay for him.

"W-Well, thank you for that, but I didn't say to do that. I would have been fine on my own-"

"No you would not have!" Rias raised her voice, clear concern within it. "Don't you see, you're a new Devil! You can't take on the world!"

"I'm not planning to! Do you think I'm insane?! Of course I couldn't take on the world!"

"But, you said back there to make you a stray, is that how you honestly feel? If I even tried, you'd be the enemy of the Underworld. You wouldn't be able to return to a normal life, don't you even realize that?"

"I haven't got a normal life. I haven't since I turned into a Devil. Remember, most of my new life as a Devil, I've been attacked, shot, blasted, beaten and electrocuted, and burned and other things as well since becoming a Devil. So what would be the difference? I've been nearly killed many times since becoming a Devil. And you also said you couldn't take her with you on that magic circle. I, did my best to save an innocent girl. You tell me what person would I be if I left her to go killed, raped, or God knows what? Because, that's the reality of what would have happened. I don't know about you, but I can't allow something like that to happen to a girl who's so innocent. She was scared, she defended me even when she was in that fear. She stuck up for me, she healed me when she didn't have to, and she cried because she thought she was a burden. But she's not to me. I can't let someone be hurt because she was innocent, and got caught up in a bad crowd because she didn't have anywhere else to go! No one helped her! Not the Church, not God, no one helped that innocent girl besides douches who used her for their own means!"

"It's lovely you can be so passionate as to save this girl. It makes me admire your strength of heart. But your actions, have consequences, and those can be dire. If something happened to you...don't you see? If you died, others would cry as well. And this could lead to war-"

"Blame me." Rias looked confused. "Tell the Underworld, the Fallen Angels, whatever, that I defected, and did this of my own accord. I've been studying for the little while I've been a Devil, and any action a stray takes is not on the Master's head. Let them believe I am a renegade that went mental and decided to save this girl. Tell them whatever you wish and I'll go along with it."

Rias blinked her eyes, she was so confused.

"Why are you...like this? Why are you so willing to give up everything?"

Rias couldn't understand it.

To her, it seemed insane.

For a girl he barely knew, he was willing to put everything on the line for it.

She didn't get it, and she wished to make sense of it somehow, but she wasn't able too.

"Because someone needs help, and I can help them. I'd do it for anyone that has a good heart, and Asia-san, has the best heart ever. I've never met anyone so pure, and kind and loving and generous. Even in bad situations, she still smiles and when she cries, it fills me with sadness and I want that to go away because tears don't belong on Asia-san. So, if that's all, I would like you to leave now, for your own safety of status. If you become involved any further, then I'll cause trouble to you. I don't want to cause anyone any trouble, I just want to fulfil the expectations, the hopes of my Obaa-chan and myself and protect this girl."

Rias shook her head, and ran a hand through her hair.

"You have a lovely view of the world. I just hope it doesn't get you killed."

"That's my prerogative, don't worry about it. I'm able to handle it myself, I know the repercussions of everything that I am saying. I'd like to thank you for resurrecting me, I didn't say it before because I didn't see any positives that could come of it. But...I might be able to help someone now. If I was a human, I wouldn't of been able to help her, and as a Devil, I might be able to help her now. Maybe this isn't the ideal situation or solution, but she doesn't have anyone else. The Fallen Angels would hurt her, and it isn't like she has allies on the Churches side from what she's said to me. And I can't leave her either. She needs someone to protect her, and that's me. If there's no one else, then I'll do it."

"You hardly know her...is she really worth giving up your life?"

"I can say, yes. My resolve isn't something to be ignored, Senpai. I am going to protect her, because she doesn't have anyone else. She's like me, alone in this world, and has no one to turn to. That was me for a long time. I have someone, with me sometimes, but she doesn't have anyone, but she has me, and I wont stand by and let an innocent girl be raped, killed, for no reason other than she had no one in this world. Whatever happens to me, so be it. But if you're asking me to leave her alone and let these things happen to her, then you don't know me at all."

Rias sat on the edge of the sofa nearby, and let out a sigh.

She could feel it building deep within her, that she was being challenged.

Actually, she didn't mind being challenged, when it came to trivial matters.

But for this, she didn't want to lose her servant.

But, she could see his resolve, and that resolve, was more than she had seen from anyone before.

He wanted to protect this nun.

It was crazy in Rias' eyes.

But where her eyes laid in confusion, his laid in clarity and confidence as well.

He was certain to do this, and now, he wasn't going to hold back either.

"It seems I can't change your mind….however, allow me to tell you something." Takato looked on as she continued. "Fallen Angels, are our enemies, so whenever you meet one, it is also my enemy as well, and I say that that place you meet the Fallen Angels, is a place I designate as enemy territory."

"Why are you..."

Rias placed a hand on his shoulder, confusing him.

"I don't want you to die. But I can't convince you to stop helping this girl. I can't become involved, it would disrupt the balance. But, at least this way, if you happen to meet the Fallen Angels, you know that you have my permission to use your powers, all of them."

"Senpai that's..."

Takato didn't know what to say, so Rias stood up, and brushed her hair.

"I, have to go now. Be safe, my only male servant. Don't forget though, we're your family too. And we'll always be your family as well. So, while you might be away from our group, you are a core member of the group as well."

Takato looked at the ground as Rias made a magical circle. Takato watched as Rias left the area with her magical circle. As soon as she was gone, Takato sat on the arm of the sofa, and inhaled and exhaled slowly.

"It's safe to come out now, Asia-san."

Asia opened the bedroom door a few seconds later, and walked over to Takato.

"Takato-san, I didn't hear everything that the girl was saying, but it sounded like she cared for you."

"Maybe she does….I've been alone for a long time now, I think I've forgotten a little bit about how people share affection with one another. But yeah, she probably does...but, taking care of you and keeping you safe is my priority Asia-san."

"Takato-san, you're so kind to me. Doing all of this for me..."

"Hehe, please don't worry, it is okay. Anyway, we should get to bed soon."

"Y-Yes! We should!"

Takato watched as Asia smiled at him, and he did the same for her as well.

* * *

"Buchou!" Ise yelled as she arrived back at the clubhouse. "W-What's going on with Takato!? I thought you were going to go and see him or something?! Didn't you do that?!"

Rias placed a hand on her forehead, watching Ise yell at her.

Clearly, she was worried for Takato, even more so than herself. And it was clear that it was a love filled desire to have Takato safe. Even then, she looked at her other peerage members, and then towards Ise.

"Yes, Ise. He is fine."

"S-So, where is he?"

She asked in a hurry, not wanting anything bad to happen to Takato.

"He's at home. With the nun."

She said, her expression looked grim.

Ise didn't get it, why she looked like that.

"What's wrong?"

"Because he's with the nun, it means that he has decided to protect her."

"Yeah, that's a good thing, isn't it?"

Rias turned her head to the left hand side.

"...It means that it could potentially turn him into a Stray."

Those words hit her like a truck.

"S-Stray? Like that Viser bitch?" Rias inclined her head sadly, the others looking away. "W-We can't have that!"

"It's his choice Ise, he chose to protect her. He knew what was what and didn't even say anything other than he would protect her. That boy, he's always causing me trouble, even now, he's causing my heart to hurt."

Ise looked destroyed.

The thought that Takato would become a Stray now.

Someone that would be hunted.

She couldn't accept it.

She didn't like it.

She didn't even think that Rias would do this.

"Are you really going to turn your back on him?!"

Rias was surprised that she had raised her voice at her. To think that Ise was this angry all of a sudden, she hadn't expected it.

"Ise, I-"

"Didn't he already prove that he's a good person!? He saved my life more than once, he's protected me! He fought with Koneko-chan and has nearly died countless times! Now that he's trying to do the right thing, even going against the system, you're going to turn your back on him?! I thought that you were good Buchou! But to turn your own piece away, for doing a good thing! Is that all you see us as?! And if you make Takato a stray, you can make me one too!"

"Ise! You can't say something like that!"

Rias yelled, the others looked surprised.

"Yeah, make me a stray too! Because I wont let him be alone! He's my friend, he talks to me and offers me his kindness! Even before we got close...he always said nice things to me. He always helped me when I was confused, and he protected me, and I am going to do the same now! I wont let him be alone Buchou, so you might as well make me a stray as well."

Rias couldn't believe what she was saying.

It seemed true that Ise truly did have strong feelings for Takato.

No one could mistake that.

Rias didn't know what to say, so Yumi stepped forward as well.

"Me as well, Buchou."

Rias looked even more surprised than Ise yelling what she did. Now Yumi as well. It was more shocking than she thought it would be.

"Yumi...you're defying me as well?"

Yumi inclined her head.

"Yes, because Takato-kun is our friend, our comrade. As Hyoudou-san said, he's doing it to protect someone. We all are comrades, and he's my friend as well. So, if you make him a stray, then you can make me one as well. I'll go with Takato-kun and keep him safe."

Rias placed a hand to her forehead, and released a sigh.

"Truly, you two are troublesome girls..."

"...Not just them, me as well."

Rias was bombarded with another thing.

"Even you Koneko?!"

Koneko nodded her head.

"Senpai is a member of this team, and hasn't done anything wrong. He suffered more than most when becoming a Devil. Senpai is doing what he believes is right. The system sometimes is wrong Buchou. ...Perhaps this is out of term, but because Senpai is kind, he is going to be made a stray? That's not right Buchou."

Rias had a troubled expression on her face.

She didn't think that even Koneko would ever say that.

She half expected Ise, even Yumi was within the realms of possibility.

But Koneko as well, it was fascinating why she thought like that.

Finally, Akeno stepped forward as well.

"Me as well, Buchou."

Rias felt sick to her stomach at this moment.

She looked surprised.

Everyone of her peerage was against her right now.

Ise, Yumi, Koneko and even Akeno as well.

All four of them were defiant.

"A-Akeno..."

Rias couldn't be more surprised, but Akeno showed a resolve like the others.

"Ara, sorry Buchou but this is a mutiny. Even I, as the Queen, have to say this is wrong. Takato-kun is our family as well, and no family gets left behind. Takato-kun hasn't murdered anyone, he hasn't caused any major incident, he's protecting a friend. And that's one of the most lovely things that someone could do. So, if you make Takato-kun a stray, then we'll all stray as well, Buchou."

"For someone who hasn't been on the group that long has touched you all like this...well, he's also shown me a few new things as well...so, I can understand your feelings as well. Alright, you all have gotten to me. Honestly, revolting against me like this, you all must care for Takato in your own ways."

Seeing the resolve of each of them. The unmoving faces of Ise, Yumi, Koneko and Akeno. She had to admit defeat her. All of them turning stray, would be terrible. And it seemed that Takato had affected them more than she ever thought possible.

"S-So does that mean..."

Rias nodded at Ise's question.

"Because it is an unusual situation and as you all pointed out to me, I was going to do this in secret but..."

"Do what in secret?"

Yumi voiced the thoughts of the others.

"Find out the reason the Fallen Angels were here, and if they were ordered to do this or not. If they weren't then we can involve ourselves. If they were, then it will be a little more tricky. Even then, it seems that we all have to work together. So, lets work together, and find out what we can in order to protect our new family member!"

[Yes Buchou!]

They announced happily, all pulling together so they could have Takato stay with them. As in their own way, whether it be romantic, or platonic, they all had gained affections for him, and didn't want him to disappear. And even Rias could say that she did like spending time with Takato, and liked his intelligence, and weird humour, and wouldn't want it to go away, ever.

* * *

When night drew closer, Takato sat on the edge of his bed, waiting for Asia. Though he didn't have any female clothes, he did have his special friend who came around sometimes, and left some clothes as well.

Asia soon came back with a long nightdress. Unfortunately, he didn't have any other nightwear that she could wear, so she ended up in something that resembled a negligée, which caused his eyes to turn to the side shyly.

"T-Takato-san, it seems too big in the chest..."

Asia blushed, seeing that despite it fitting rather well, the chest area simply was too big for her own. Asia had modest sized breasts, but these were bigger than her own and she felt embarrassed, and slightly jealous of whoever this belonged too.

"A-Ah, sorry Asia-san, that's all I have. Unless you want to wear one of my shirts? Though I don't know how that would do in the chest area for you so...but even then, I can do that for you? I have plenty of clothing, it could be fun."

"N-No! I erm...T-Takato-san is kind but wearing your shirt is so intimate and..."

Takato chuckled light heartedly.

"I suppose you're right, it would be rather intimate to do something like that wouldn't it?"

"Y-Yes, also because it is Takato-san…."

Asia's face flushed a little bit.

Takato cocked his head, wondering what was going on.

"Asia-san, is there something going on?"

"N-No! There's nothing Takato-san!"

"I see. Tomorrow Asia-san, we'll be leaving. I don't know about you, but I'm kinda excited."

Asia cocked her head.

"Y-You are?"

"Yeah, while I will miss the people I made bonds with...but, I've always wanted to see the world, but never really had the drive. I'd say this is a pretty big drive. Hehe, it is going to be good, Asia-san, I can feel it. You and me, on the open road~"

"O-On the open road…?"

"Yeah, you know, driving and what not."

Asia put her hands together.

"My, you can drive Takato-san?"

"Y-Yeah, I can drive. Though legally, I can't do that. But yeah, my Obaa-chan used to be a speed Demon, she'd drive really fast, and when I was younger, I learned the basics of driving. I don't know if I could pass a test on driving, but I remember the basics of driving yeah."

"Wow, Takato-san can drive as well. That's amazing."

Takato waved his hand.

"I don't think it is that amazing Asia-san, just something I learned." Asia still looked amazed, which made Takato actually smile. "Well, you can have the bed Asia-san, I'll go and sleep on the couch. Since it is getting late, I think it would be best if we get to sleep now."

"B-But, that's...I'm kicking you out of your bed?"

Takato showed his kind smile.

"It's fine, what kind of man would I be if I told you to sleep on the couch? Don't worry, have a good nights rest, and I'll see you tomorrow Asia-san."

"Y-Yes, Takato-san. Thank you Takato-san."

Takato smiled, bowing his head, and moved towards the living room. Asia watched Takato move out of the room, and once he was gone, she couldn't contain her blush, and she felt herself feeling more and more for Takato, and how kind he was and everything else.

* * *

The next day, Rias and the rest of her peerage minus Takato gathered in the Occult Room, where Rias looked over her entire peerage, thinking about a few different things. She did wonder if Takato was okay, since she hadn't heard anything from him. Even then, she had to do this now, and hope he would be okay, and after all of this, they would be able to hide.

"According to detail that we've received, there are a few stray Exorcists that are wandering around town and they are connected to the Fallen Angels. Since we can't make a direct attack on the Fallen Angels, in case that they truly are connected to the Grigori, we'll have to capture one of the strays."

Rias explained strongly, and showed a confident face.

Ise gulped at the thought of getting someone and doing stuff to them, potentially.

"C-Capture?"

Rias inclined her head.

"Yes, we have to take them hostage and find out what they know. If they don't know anything, we'll move onto the next person and then the next person until we find someone that has answers. Though I don't know who that would be. We'll just have to do this, and get the information from them."

"S-So, how does this happen? I mean, how do we get the information from this person? Mind reading or..."

Akeno licked her lips.

"Ufufufu, leave that to me. I can extract the information from this person~"

Akeno sounded a little too happy with that proposal.

It almost sounded like she truly was going to do something special.

Ise shivered as did the others.

"...What are you going to do?"

Ise pleaded for the answer.

The young woman showed a dirty smile, and didn't even show any signs of calming down.

"That's right, I am going to punish this person and make them cough up the info. Fufu, threatening to take away my new partner for fun, that's not nice~ I'll have to punish this person for even trying to hurt my cute Takato-kun~"

Rias was almost afraid to know what was going to happen now.

"Y-Yes, well. That's how it is. Koneko, Yumi, Ise. You three shall deal with the capture. Akeno and I have to gather some more intel and hope that our efforts are successful. We'll need the numbers of the enemy, and how strong they are. It is all apart of basic fighting."

[Yes Buchou!]

They all declared happily.

Finally, they were going to go and save Takato from disappearing.

They just hoped that they would be okay.

* * *

Soon afterwards, Yumi, Koneko and Ise were following a certain individual. They had been wandering around for about an hour and a half before finding this person. It was a Stray Exorcist. It wasn't Freed, and the power level wasn't strong either, so it wouldn't be hard.

But, they were in populated areas, so it was hard to unleash an attack with everyone else around.

"Grrrr! He's beginning to piss me off! Takato isn't even here anymore, and now we can't get this douche because he's being in the open!"

Koneko gave her a weird look.

"...Because if you keep opening your mouth like that, we'll have attention drawn to us. And we have to get this person before we lose track of Takato-senpai as well."

"We don't even know where he is Koneko-chan!"

Ise argued, so Koneko gave her a dry look.

"...Yes, I know that. Even Senpai has a profound ability to keep himself hidden."

"...So, not even Buchou knows where he has gone?"

Koneko shook her head.

"No, we couldn't find a trace of him."

"B-But, if he's gone from the town then how are we suppose to track him down?"

"There are ways and means to hunt someone down Hyoudou-san." Yumi said with a worried look on her face. "Takato-kun knows how to keep himself safe, he'll be fine, and if not, we'll go and find him after we do this."

Ise wore a complex face as they followed the Stray.

Finally, after more than an hour of following this person, they walked to an isolated area, that's where he turned around and aimed a light gun for them.

"Heh! So, didn't think I know about this!?"

The man shot his gun for Ise.

She panicked, and went to move, but Yumi produced a sword out of thin air, and deflected the bullet away from Ise. Ise didn't even have time to think about it, she didn't even see the path of the bullet as she was bewildered.

"Are you okay Hyoudou-san?"

Yumi asks with her general happy smile, though her eyes were displaying a coldness for the priest before them.

"Y-Yeah, I'm good. Are you okay?"

"Fine."

She responded normally, and took a step forward.

Koneko did the same thing followed by Isane.

"We would like it if you came with us now."

Yumi said it while showing her sword.

The Exorcist seemed surprised, and Isane could tell that he was going to do something.

"So the Devils came to capture me? Why is that?"

"Because our comrade is in trouble because of you people. So, come quickly, or we will have to take measures against you."

The Stray Exorcist cocked his gun towards Isane and the others.

"Like I'd ever come quickly, or even quietly! You'd have to kill me first!"

The man opened fire, so Yumi used her sword to deflect each of the attacks away from Isane and Koneko. Koneko calmly went to the side and picked up a stone bench. She ripped it from the ground which scared Isane, and aimed at the man.

"...Don't be difficult."

Koneko launched the bench at the man without a moments pause, who took out his sword, and cut through it.

As he did that, Yumi used that chance to dash forward, and swing her sword for his neck. The man became scared, deflecting the sword with his own, so Yumi jumped over him, and sliced him down the back, blood gushing out of his wound.

"Kiba! I thought we needed him! For Takato!"

Yumi sheathed her sword, nodding her head.

"We do, and he'll be fine as well. I only disabled him, nothing major."

Isane looked relieved, but her eyes caught the man moving his body. His hand was going for his own gun, so she balled her hand and aimed for his head.

"Stay asleep!"

BANG!

With a heavy blow, the man's head came into contact with the floor, and knocked him out. Koneko and Yumi looked surprised by her resolve. While Isane herself seemed to be enjoying what she did, as she hadn't had the chance to engage in the fight.

"Serves him right, serving people that only wish to kill me, and my friends."

Yumi gave her a curious look.

"Well, we should get him back before the Fallen Angels find out."

"...Yes, I am sure Akeno-san is going to be pleased when seeing this person."

In Ise's mind, Akeno's eyes were shining and she looked like she was going to kill someone like a true sadist.

Shaking her head of the thoughts, Yumi and Koneko grabbed the man and escaped the area with Ise following, their task having been complete.

* * *

Meanwhile, Takato and Asia had already left the apartment behind and even Kuoh as well, something that Takato and Asia had to do early in the morning. Takato packed a few basics that he would need, and grabbed everything that he would need, or what he wanted as well, as in special items, and left together with Asia, who was dressed in clothes that a girl Takato knew, though they seemed baggy in the chest area. He even wrote a cryptic note for his housemate so she'd know where they had gone when she could follow.

They got all the way to Tokyo on the train together and went to the bus area where they could board the bus towards the airport.

"Three hours..."

Takato murmured, overlooking the schedule's of the buses.

"That's right, three hours is our next time we'll be going to the airport. Currently, we're having a little trouble with the buses, but it shall be fixed soon."

"Then, two tickets please."

The woman behind the desk smiled, and produced the tickets, Takato paying for them and then walked out into the street with Asia following behind him. The pair overlooked the bus station and saw that it was true that they were going hard to fix them.

"I wonder what happened to the buses Takato-san?"

Asia spoke up, as they walked through the area.

"The cynic in me wants to say that someone did this on purpose. But unless the Fallen Angels or Devils are stalking us, then I don't think it is that. However, since we have three hours Asia-san, what do you say about us going around Tokyo? It has a lot to offer, and we certainly can buy you some more comfortable clothing."

Asia fidgeted with her baggy clothing.

"A-Are you sure it is okay Takato-san? I mean, you're spending all this money already on us..."

"It's okay, we're partners now, right Asia-san?"

"P-Partners?"

Asia blushed brightly at the implications.

Takato nodded with his smile happily beaming away.

"Yes, that's right, partners. We help one another. And if you need clothing, then we'll go and get you some clothes. And also, we can get something to eat. As long as we're going to be here for a few hours, we might as well make the most of it."

"Y-Yes! Let us!"

Takato smiled happily, and Asia went away with Takato.

* * *

Going into the city of Tokyo, everything was bigger, brighter, and more beautiful. Even the lights of the sun flickered and made the world sparkle. Takato hadn't been to Tokyo in a long time, so it was like he was seeing it for the first time, and it was the same for Asia as well, though this was her first time for real.

"Amazing Takato-san, everything seems so big here. The buildings are so tall!"

"Yeah, isn't that lovely? The buildings are tall, and if I remember right, then there's a shop over to the left of the left of the large...yeah, and then you turn right, and take the second left, and we should be there..."

As if he was remembering a far off memory, Takato walked around and Asia followed.

As they walked, Asia couldn't help but smile at the sight, that she got to spend her time with Takato. The boy that risked everything for her. She hoped they would be able to spend all of their time together, and stay with one another no matter what.

When arriving at the shop, going inside, Asia was blown away with the size of the store. It was bigger than houses, and the roof seemed to go on forever, she wasn't sure she could see the top of the store. Her eyes looked at all of the clothes, males, and female clothing.

"T-Takato-san! I didn't know this level of building existed! I've never seen anything so high before!"

"Hehe, yeah it is very high~ So, what type of clothing would you want Asia-san?"

Asia put a finger to her chin and didn't know how to answer.

"Erm, I don't know Takato-san, I've never shopped for clothing before."

"Really...well, you were with the Church and I suppose you can only have certain clothing..."

"Takato-san, will you help me? I don't know what would be good."

"S-Sure, I don't mind helping you Asia-san."

Takato walked forward with Asia through the giant store. Her eyes andt his own went over the different types of clothing. He wanted to get modest stuff, so she didn't have to flash what she had to everyone. Yet, he didn't know what would be the best. He wasn't an expert on clothing and less so on women's clothing.

As they walked, Takato saw a nice shirt, and skirt, and picked it up.

"How about this?"

"It looks good Takato-san! I like it!"

Asia smiled, and took the clothing, among some others. Bras, panties (Takato wasn't picking those out for good reasons) and other types of clothing. Asia seemed so happy right now, so much that Takato was happy for her.

Once getting a few clothing, Asia tried a few on as well. She tried on a short pink skirt, and a white blouse as well. The combo looked good in Takato's eyes, so much so that when Asia presented herself towards him, he blinked rapidly.

"S-So, Takato-san? How is it? Is it good?"

"Y-Yeah, you look fantastic Asia-san! I-It's good, d-do you like it?"

"Yes, I love it Takato-san, it is very good. My first outfit that Takato-san picked out for me, I'll cherish it always."

Takato gave her a weird look.

"It's only clothing."

"But, it is the clothing that you have given me Takato-san, and I cherish it very much. I'll always cherish it."

Takato smiled softly, and was glad that today, ever since he became a Devil, he could just have a normal day out. Just the thought of being able to express himself as a normal teenager, and to be with Asia as well, it was a good thing.

By the time that she was finished, Asia had gathered quite a few clothing. From panties, to bras, to skirts, shirts, and other things. She would be set for a while, Takato couldn't deny that at all. And she looked happy, so much more than she did beforehand.

Exiting the shop, they walked across the street, and down different paths of the large city. Asia held onto Takato's arm as he carried the bags. Asia wouldn't be able to carry all of them so he decided to do just do it. As a Devil, he had increased strength, even if he didn't promote or anything.

* * *

As they walked past a toy shop, Asia paused when she looked inside.

"Asia-san?"

She didn't pay any heed, and moved towards the shop, going inside of said shop. He chuckled light heartedly, and followed after her. Entering the toy shop wasn't huge, but it was packed full of different types of toys. He could see dolls, action figures, stuffed bears and other things as well. They all looked wonderful to Takato's eyes.

When he found her, he saw her looking at a doll that had blonde hair, and had Angel wings behind on the back. Nearby, he saw different types of toys, he even saw a fox one that looked like a girl, and others as well that looked like a Devil, a cat, and others. One even reminded him of Ise as well, which he smiled at, wondering what they were doing right now.

Even if he missed them, he knew this would be for the best. Even he had considered telling Ise. But he knew she might try and follow him and he didn't want her in danger. He didn't want to place her in that kind of situation. He hoped the Fallen Angels would just leave that town now that Asia wasn't there, not wanting his friends to be hurt.

"Takato-san, this looks a lot like you."

"You do know I'm not an Angel, right?"

Asia shook her head.

"Even if you aren't, Takato-san is my Angel."

Takato smiled softly, surprised that she said something like that.

"Asia-san..."

"Is she your girlfriend?"

Takato was surprised by the toy shop worked spoke up. Asia wore a confused face, since she didn't understand Japanese. But he also saw that it was a good thing that she didn't understand as he felt embarrassed about him saying that.

"S-She's a girl, a-and she's my friend, b-but she's not my..."

Takato didn't know how to answer, and Asia was drawing a blank, having heard Takato's side of the conversation, but didn't know how to proceed.

The man placed a hand on Takato's shoulder.

"Don't worry young man, it is all good. It seems like she is admiring that doll….hey, you look similar to that doll."

"Eh….?" Takato examined it. "It seems a little weird to me..." His eyes went towards Asia who seemed to be enamoured by the doll. "We'll take it." Asia turned towards Takato, and gasped. But he smiled, and picked up another doll that was nearby of a blonde haired girl, and gave it to Asia. "And this as well. It resembles you Asia-san. That way, the Angel will always have a friend."

Asia teared up, and couldn't contain her smile.

"Y-Yes! That's right Takato-san! They'll definitely be friends!"

"Yes! And that's why they should stick together!"

Asia smiled, as Takato paid for the toys, and walked out with them.

"Takato-san, I think their names should be 'Takato' and 'Asia' don't you think?"

"Mini versions of us. Yeah, why not Asia-san."

Asia smiled, and held onto Takato's arm, not wanting to become lost.

* * *

However, soon their stomachs rumbled, so they went to get something to eat.

Though what happened next Takato found to be funny.

"...Aaau, this is difficult Takato-san."

Takato stood in a fast foods place with Asia trying to order a meal. He didn't want to laugh, but when he could see the worry within the employee, then he knew it was a good thing to say the least. Takato tried to help, but Asia kept saying "If I can't do this, then I'll let down my partner." which he didn't know if that was true or not, but she was determined.

"...What d-do you want to order?"

Asia looked clueless on what he was saying.

"B-Buscuts."

Asia said in broken Japanese, and Takato looked behind him to see a line of angry potential customers. But he was having too much fun for this to stop. He was sure of what he heard, but he didn't get why she would say that.

"B-Buscuts…?"

The man replied to Asia who wore a complex face.

Takato after five minutes, placed a hand on Asia's shoulder.

"Eeeh, she'll have the same as me."

Asia adopted a cute pout, but accepted it and nodded her head.

The man looked relieved, and nodded his head.

"Ooh, it seems like I can't buy any hamburgers myself..."

"It's okay Asia-san, you don't know Japanese, it would be very difficult. By the way, they don't sell biscuits here."

Asia adopted a shameful expression, but Takato chuckled. Soon enough, Asia laughed as well, and their food came. They then took it towards the side of the area, and sat down in a private booth between them.

Once sitting down, Takato began eating, while Asia looked at it strangely. His eyes blinked, and saw that she was truly having a difficult time.

"Asia-san, you've not done this before, have you?"

"N-No! I haven't done anything like this before..."

"Then, eat it like this."

Takato unwrapped his burger, and ate it with his hands.

Asia looked amazed.

"M-My! To eat like that! Then I shall as well!"

It was cute the reactions she was giving. Also, it seemed rather adorable that she was doing something like that. She ate and drank with him, while she looked at the toys Takato bought for her, and he smiled at her.

Though his phone would go off every once and a while, with Rias, and the others calling.

He couldn't answer their calls.

He didn't even know what they would call and say.

He didn't even know the answers he would give.

So he had to ignore it.

He couldn't be talked out of it.

He wouldn't go back.

He couldn't.

Rias already said that he would be made a stray and if that's what he was going to be, and that's what he decided upon.

"This is delicious Takato-san! Because I've never eaten it before, discovering this for the first time is amazing!"

"I suppose you would have had pasta, and bread, simple meals in the Church, right?"

"Yes, you're right Takato-san, I never experienced this kind of taste before."

Takato reached across the table, patting her hand, causing her cheeks to turn red slightly.

"Well, we'll be going to different places now, so we can try all different kinds of foods."

"Y-Yes! We can do that! But what are we going to do for money..."

"Hmmm, there's a few ways to make money. We can use our powers to make many. Like, I could pull a staff out of a hat~" Asia giggled sweetly. "Or I could get a job somewhere. I've got a few skills. Even if I end up working in a place like this or a shop. That would be fine."

"Maybe I could work in a flower shop."

Asia suggested, Takato becoming surprised.

"Is that what you want to do?"

"I've always liked flowers, I like how pretty they are."

"Then why not? And if not that, there are other things that we could do. We can find other places to live in the world, anywhere in the world. We could even take out an apartment between us. The possibilities are endless. And I've got enough saved for us to last a while. Even in a different country, we can live anyway that we would like Asia-san, we're not limited to anything."

"That sounds wonderful Takato-san! Me and you, together. We could live together by the sea, and own cats and dogs together, couldn't we?"

"Of course! Anything!"

"I'm so happy Takato-san! Because, I got to meet you, someone who is doing so much for me. Thank you Takato-san, I'll repay your kindness somehow."

"Nah, don't worry about it Asia-san. We'll just stay together, that can be a repayment."

Asia nodded, and they enjoyed their time together.

* * *

Back in Kuoh, Rias, and the others looked over the man that was tied up in a room inside of the old school building. Ise, Koneko, Yumi and a very happy looking Akeno looked on as Rias tried to question this person once more.

"I said, are the Fallen Angels acting as Agents of the Grigori, or are they doing this separately?"

Rias demanded, but the man's eyes showed no signs of complying.

"Even if you say it! It doesn't matter! I wont squeal!"

The man showed a resolve like no other, while Rias folded her arms.

"Being difficult isn't going to be the best for you, you know?"

"What are you going to do you red headed whore!?"

Rias' eyes sharpened angrily.

"I wont allow you to speak like that. Such a language, it seems like you weren't taught manners."

"Well, fuck yourself you bitch!"

Rias' eyes looked as if she was going to pierce that person with a death ray, only for Akeno to step forward.

"Ara, Buchou, this person is being difficult. Allow me to get the information."

Rias looked at Akeno who held redness on her face. She looked extremely happy right now, almost as if she was going to become even more happy with the ideas that she had roaming around in her mind.

"Akeno...don't kill him."

"Fufufufufufu, don't worry about it Buchou, I'll treat our prisoner...I mean, guest as precious cargo."

The man's eyes glared towards Akeno.

Rias then turned her head, and walked to the door with the others minus Akeno.

"Last chance."

Rias cocked her head and said.

But the man held a resolute face.

"I wont go down with this ship! Fuck you!"

"Have it your way. Akeno, handle it."

"Fufu, leave it to me Buchou~"

Akeno watched the others go out of the door, and then looked at the man tied up. Licking her lips, she walked closer to the man, placing a hand on his shoulder. He tensed at the feeling of what she could do to him.

"You seem nervous Exorcist-san who's strayed away."

"D-Don't come near me you Witch!"

Akeno's face lifts up even more, running her delicate fingers across his face, sparks entering his system from her dazzling fingers. He cringed at the feeling and the sight of Akeno as well, who looked to be in a sadistic mood.

"That's not nice. Do you know what else is not nice?" The man didn't say anything as Akeno gently slapped his cheek. "Trying to hurt our cute Takato-kun. Now, you're going to tell me the information that I want, or you're going to have to deal with the pain. Please pick the pain option~ I haven't dealt it out in a few days and I've got pent up pain for you to receive~ Fufufu, what's it going to be~?"

The man looked on angrily, he looked determined as well.

"Fuck you!"

Akeno leaned closer, so close that the man felt like his heart was going to explode.

"Bad boy, it is time to be punished."

The man's eyes died at that moment, seeing the monster known as Akeno getting ready.

* * *

[Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!]

[Bad boy! Screaming like that, here's another shock for you fufufufufufu!]

[Please make this stooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooop!]

[Tell us what we want, and it will~]

[Never!]

[Suit yourself fufu~ I am enjoying, and you know what? My arm isn't even tired yet.]

BANG! CRASH! SHOCK!

[AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!]

Isane and the others cringed, and hid at the sounds being brought on by what Akeno was doing. They couldn't even begin to imagine. Rias seemed to be the most calm though and sat on her desk calmly.

"B-Buchou, you think he'll talk?"

Rias' eyes cocked towards Ise, and then nodded.

"If anyone can get the information, then it is Akeno."

[AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!]

The man screamed out loud which caused Ise to cringe.

"It seems like Akeno is getting her fill of the day."

She grinned, glad that at least something good was coming of this. Akeno was enjoying herself at least.

Soon, Akeno popped her head back into the area.

"Can someone give me the salt please?"

"S-Salt? Why salt?"

Akeno didn't say anything to Isane's question, while Koneko grabbed the salt.

"Here."

"Fufu, good. With this..."

Akeno walked back into the room she had with the prisoner.

[N-Not the salt! Please! I'll do anything!]

[Tell me what I want to know, or I'll use the salt.]

[Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh! Okay! I'll talk! Please! Don't! Anything other than this! Please, I'm frightened!]

Akeno once again walked back into the area.

"He's ready now Buchou."

"Good work Akeno." Akeno smiled, as they walked into the area where the man was. They saw that he seemed mostly unscathed, but his heart was in tatters. "So, my Queen says that you have something to say to me?"

The man didn't look pleased.

But he nodded his head.

"...Y-Yes, I do. T-The Fallen Angels, aren't acting on the leader Azazel's orders."

They all sharpened their eyes besides Ise who didn't know who that was.

"I see, so this is an independent operation?"

"Y-Yes, they aren't following the orders of Azazel. They were sent to keep an eye on the ones called Takato, and Isane. But they took t-things into their own hands, and killed them off. Even that one called Kokabiel..."

"Kokabiel? What about him?"

Rias pressed on, showing her serious side.

"Y-Yes, he's working behind the back of Azazel, and wishes to start something m-major. But because of that, the Grigori here have n-no official business."

The man raised his head as Rias smiled.

"Good, it seems like you're telling me the truth. If that's the case. Then that means Takato can come back, and we can take care of these Fallen Angels swiftly."

"Yes! He can come back! Yahoo!"

Ise cheered, but Rias looked on worried for what was happening to Takato and hoped that he was okay, wherever he was.

* * *

About twenty minutes before the bus was meant to set off, Takato and Asia sat down outside on the benches, overwatching the buses. Takato and Asia seemed to be happy with what had happened and all.

"Takato-san, today has been wonderful, the best time of my life."

"Asia-san, that's..."

"B-Because Takato-san has been so kind to me, I feel upset. Because I couldn't ever return the kindness you have given me."

Suddenly, Asia became a little sadder than usual. Her eyes also displayed tears, but he didn't get why she was crying.

"Asia-san, please don't cry. It is alright, you don't have to cry at all."

"N-No, because it is you who is kind Takato-san. You have done so much for me, I'm so grateful...and you don't even know why I left the Church..."

"That's your personal business, I didn't feel right to say something."

"T-Then, I'll say..."

"You don't have to tell me if it is something terrible. I wouldn't feel right to cause you sadness."

"No, please allow me. Takato-san deserves to know."

Then, she told Takato a story about the girl who was once called the "Holy Maiden".

In a certain region in Europe, there was a girl who was discarded by her parents. She was raised in a Church nearby by a nun along with other orphans. The girl who was a strong follower of the Church received a special power at the age of 8. She healed a wounded puppy, and a person from the Catholic Church witnessed it by chance.

From there on, her life changed. The girl was taken to the main Catholic Church and she was symbolized by many as a "Holy Maiden" because of her healing power. She used her power to heal many believers and they were told it was a power of divine protection. Rumors brought rumors and she was respected as a "Holy Maiden". Even without her approval. She had no dissatisfaction for how she was treated. People from the Church were kind and she didn't hate healing people.

She instead was happy that her power was of use. The girl was thankful to her power which was bestowed to her by God. But she was a bit lonely. She didn't have any friends she could open up to. Everyone treated her nicely and was nice to her. But there were no one willing to become her friend.

She understood why. She knew that they were looking at her power as something irregular. They didn't look at her as a human but as a creature that could heal humans.

But one day, it changed. By coincidence, there was a Devil nearby and she healed it. A wounded Devil. The girl couldn't ignore it. She thought that even if it was a Devil, she had to heal it if it was injured. It was her kindness that made her take such an action.

But that changed her life forever. One of the people from the Church saw that incident and notified others of the Church. The ministers of the Church were shocked about it, and said things like "A power that can heal Devils!?" and "Something absurd like that cannot happen!" and even "The power of healing can only heal the followers of God!" which also shocked her.

Yes, there were several people who had the power to heal. But the power to heal the Devil was out of the question. The people of the Church thought it was common sense that the power of healing doesn't work on Fallen Angels and Devils.

Apparently, a similar incident had happened in the past. The power to heal Fallen Angels and Devils that were not protected by God. But that was feared as the power of a "Witch". So the people saw her as a heretic and said as much with "Damn witch that heals Devils!" coming out of their vile mouths.

The girl who was respected as a Holy Maiden was then feared as a "Witch" and the Catholic Church abandoned her. She didn't have anywhere to go and the organization of "Stray Exorcists" picked her up. In other words, she had to get divine protection from the Fallen Angels. But the girl never forgot to pray to God. She also never forgot to thank God. Even so, the girl was abandoned. God didn't save her.

What shocked her the most was that there was not even a single person in the Church that was willing to defend her. There was no one who cared about her. However, that's what gave Takato understanding, why she was willing to be so close to him and help him and stay with him. Because he was the first person to offer her kindness.

"…It's because I didn't pray enough. It's because I'm clumsy. I'm so stupid that I can't even eat a burger by myself."

She was laughing, yet she was shedding tears at the same time.

Takato's hand placed itself on top of her own.

"Don't say that."

"God gave me this trial, and I ended up getting you involved with me Takato-san. I'm sorry, I am so sorry..."

Takato shook his head, and patted the top of her head.

"You don't ever have to apologize to me Asia-san, you haven't done anything wrong. People turned their backs on you, you did the right thing that day. You healed me as well, a Devil, without a second thought, Asia-san is the kindest person I've ever seen before."

Asia's eyes leaked more tears than before.

"Takato-san..."

"By the way, you have friends Asia-san, you have me. We'll be friends, best friends. Eheh, I'm not that good of a friend, since I don't know much about being a friend. However, we can learn together as we live together. We'll laugh together, and if it is worshiping God, you can do it in your own way Asia-san."

"Worship in my own way?"

Takato inclined his head.

"Yes, that's right. God still will love you, because you are the best kind of person. More than me, more than anyone else, you've done amazing Asia-san to get through it this far. And God will be happy about us being friends. We'll be the bridge to gap the humans and the Devils in a good way. Once he sees that you're doing this, I'm sure that he'll be okay with it."

Asia liked the sound of that.

Being the bridge between Devils, and humans.

It made her goals seem set before her now.

More than that, she wanted to stay with Takato now.

Even if he was a Devil, she didn't care, she only cared about him.

"Takato-san, when we live together, there are a few things that I thought we could do together."

"What is it? Those things?"

Asia shyly poked her fingers together and answered shyly.

"I thought about going to different places, like book stores, and picking flowers together. I thought that we could also play at a park, and I've always wanted to go and swim in a large ocean. I'd like to see the fishes under the water…."

"We can do all of those things, Asia-san." Asia turned towards him, as his hand linked with her own. "We'll do anything that we can and have fun often. Because, we'll be happy now. We can do many things together, we'll always be friends and I'll always..." His phone began to ring once more. "Ugh, I wish they'd stop..."

"I-Is that the Devils?"

"Yeah, they wont stop ringing."

Asia looked on curiously as Takato denied the phone call.

"Takato-san, they seem to care about you."

"...Do they? I'm not sure, it's been a while since someone has shown me care, so I can't be sure."

"Takato-san..."

"Hehe, you told me a lot about yourself Asia-san and I'll tell you things about me. Like you, I was lonely as well, growing up. I never really knew my Okaa-san, Obaa-chan never said...and also, when she died, I was alone. I don't have any family either, well not ones that care about me anyway. As soon as she died, I had to sort out funeral arrangements, I had to grow up really fast. I had to learn how to care for myself when I was young. And since then, I haven't been able to get close to people, besides one person who I truly care for. I always wondered "Why did God take Obaa-chan away?" I thought it wasn't fair...I didn't get why God would take such a sweet old lady away. She didn't hurt anyone, we always did good things together. Obaa-chan had this weird group she met with and they'd play bingo, and other things as well. She also taught me how to cook, clean, how to take care of myself. She also cared for me, as I was deteriorating. Day by day, I was slowly becoming worse, but she always stood beside me, and when she died...it left a hole in my heart, that's never been filled since."

"Takato-san. The reason why you don't answer the phone calls, is it because you don't trust the Devils?"

"...I can't be sure of their motives. I mean, they were good to me, most of the time. But when they said that they couldn't take you...I realize that it is because of her status, but it isn't me to leave someone...the truth is, I'm kind of scared to trust people...I've met some, not so nice people before, and I was brought up with humans, I don't know how to be a Devil. I'm probably a useless selfish Devil."

"Yes, Takato-san you are." Takato looked towards Asia with a stunned face, but she showed a smile. "It is because you are an Angel, Takato-san." Takato fully understood now, and showed his smile. "Takato-san, I don't understand what it means to be a Devil. I've met nice ones, and I've met bad ones as well. But Takato-san is the best kind of person. If you are the person people see, then everyone would know you are the best kind of loving Devil."

Takato's face brightened up, and tears came to his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry, your words are so beautiful Asia-san."

"Takato-san..." The phone rung once more. Her hand laid on top of it. "Takato-san, maybe we should trust in them now."

"But they said that they wouldn't help Asia-san...they can't help."

"Someone doesn't ring so much if they truly had nothing to say. Your phone has been going off constantly Takato-san for hours now. They must have something important to say. So, why don't we see what they intend to say, Takato-san?"

"Asia-san that's…." Seeing her supportive smile, he nodded his head. "Okay, lets see what they want." Takato answered the phone, and put it to his ear, Asia leaning in closer. "Hello."

[It is about time Takato!] Rias raged. [Where are you anyway?]

"I can't tell you that, because I don't know if I am a stray or not. And if I am, then you'll come and kill me so I can't say."

[You're not a stray Takato.] Takato didn't believe her. [We've found evidence that you are right. That girl, is innocent. The Fallen Angels are acting on their own, and can be stopped. You don't have to stray, we can all protect her together.]

"How can I know you're not lying? How can I...trust you?"

It was a huge deal for Takato.

Of course he would like to come back.

But he didn't know if he could or not.

He didn't want Asia to be detained.

He wanted her to be free, he didn't even understand what could happen as well.

[Takato, listen to me, you are my Pawn. I would never abandon you. I told you the first time back at the apartment when you first became a Devil, even if you push me away, I'll always welcome you back with open arms. And the peerage are waiting for your safe return as well. Ise, Yumi, Koneko, and Akeno all said they would leave my peerage if it meant you had to as well. They all decided to believe in you, please believe in us, believe in me my sweet Takato. We're your family now, you can trust that. I'm sorry for being harsh, you understand with my position, but having found you were gone, I have decided the rules are meant to be broken sometimes, and in this case, you were right, and I was wrong, you did the right thing in protecting her.]

Takato was blown away.

He hadn't ever heard things like this before.

Someone wouldn't abandon him.

Someone wouldn't leave him.

People rebelled so he stayed with them.

He never felt so wanted, so desired before.

His heart was pounding and his eyes were leaking tears, Asia hugged Takato for that as well, and smiled gently.

"...We're at Tokyo bus station."

[Okay, we'll be there soon, stay put.]

"I'm not leaving Asia-san."

He quickly added, Rias chuckling lightly.

[Of course not, we'll make a circle to bring her with us. It will take a little longer, but it can be done. We just didn't have time last time. I promise, we'll take her with us and sort this out.]

"R-Right, we'll be here and-"

"Waiting?"

Takato and Asia gasped, standing up, and turned. Standing before them, was Dohnaseek, the Fallen Angel. Takato also noticed that around him, there were a suspicious lack of people. It was like they were forced out of the area somehow.

"F-Fallen Angel..."

[Takato! There's a Fallen Angel there!?]

Rias cried down the phone, Takato looking around to see Mittelt, Raynare, and Kalawarner as well. Also, there were Exorcists all around Takato and Asia. His eyes danced between all of them. He counted more than fifty people surrounding him. In the distance, there was a gentle looking man who looked on with a dirty smile on his face.

"...Not just one."

[Takato! Listen to me, run! Run for your life, okay!?]

Takato murmured "Sorry Buchou." and the phone went dead, as Takato looked at all of them.

His hand stuck out, and he made his staff appear. The Fallen Angels besides Raynare scoffed at the sight, but Takato showed a resolute face.

"You want Asia-san? You'll have to go through me first."

He declared, allowing shadows to dance by his feet.

Dohnaseek snickered.

"It isn't just Asia that we want." His finger dangled towards Takato who made sharp eyes. "We want you as well, and your ability to seal off powers. What a great Sacred Gear, our enemies powers being sealed off. We'll be having yours, and her Sacred Gear."

"What!?" Raynare yelled. "That wasn't the plan!"

"I'm modifying the plan!"

Dohnaseek yelled out, making Raynare narrow her eyes.

"But, that's my therapist! We're getting somewhere with my pain! Just the other day, I realized that you are always bringing me down, stifling me! Because the dark nights, that were endless lead into the bleak and disturbing days that were just as endless as the nights. So, no, you can't kill my therapist, it is wrong! I clearly need him to be alive to help me!"

"If you want to keep living Raynare, then shut up now!"

Raynare stiffened, seeing the others looking at her. She didn't have a chance against all of them and she felt depressed because of that.

Takato looked on as Asia held onto his arm. His hand typed on his phone fast, leaving something there. And then locked his phone, putting the bags down.

"Don't worry Asia-san, I'll always protect you." Asia looked towards Takato who smirked, and raised his staff as the shadows gathered around. "Even if it means my life! Light, seal!"

Takato activated his Sacred Gear, and a flame like swirl went around Dohnaseek.

"Dohanseek, move!"

"What!?"

Before he could, the disgusting marks appeared on his body and sealed off his ability to use light. A great stamina and mental energy left Takato, and the power being sealed also dealt damage to Dohnaseek as well, so much so that he fell to his knees, and was panting.

"Have this!"

Takato raised his staff, and shot off a good chunk of demonic power. Because Dohnaseek couldn't use his light, he tried to move, but Takato caught his body with a shadow wrappng around him, and the demonic power washed over him, and blew him sky high, his body going into the air, and then fell down with a thudding sound.

"G-Get him!"

Kalawarner demanded, Mittelt getting closer towards him. Takato heaved his body and turned towards her, his staff pointed at her.

"Seal! Light! Haaah!"

Activating his Sacred Gear, the weird flames went around Mittelt. She tried to escape, but the curse marks appeared across her body, sealing the light, and the spear of light she had formed, disappeared into nothingness.

"My light!?"

Mittelt cried, as Takato fell to his knees.

It cost more energy than he thought. Using it twice seemed to drain his limited powers. He felt his mind and body were exhausted. But he had Asia to save. He had to keep Asia to keep safe, so he didn't have time to stop as well.

"Screw yoooooooooooooooooooooou! Promotion! Bishop!"

He remembered when Rias said that any Fallen Angel he came across, he could designate that area as enemy territory. And he felt his powers growing, his demonic energy. It filled his being, and he turned his staff on the Fallen Angel.

"N-No! Don't!"

Mittelt cried, but Takato didn't care, and released a volume of demonic power fuelled by the energy that he gained from the Bishop piece. The demonic power was violent and broke through the enemies defences, taking Mittelt along with some Exorcists out as well.

Takato on the other hand, wasn't finished yet, and turned to the others, pulling out the gun, and shot it towards the Exorcists, catching them by surprise, and impaled their heads, killing them off. Aiming the gun and his staff forward, he knew that he would have to fight, so he showed his resolve with his eyes glaring between the Fallen Angels and the Exorcists.

"Time to rock and roll."

Even with a slim chance, he had to take it.

He didn't have time to run.

He wouldn't escape.

So he made a stand, and fought as hard as he could…

* * *

Rias and the others of the Gremory group came as fast as they could.

Arriving, they found that, there were a few dead Exorcists on the ground. More than five, closer to ten at least. Yumi looked around and it was easy to tell a battle had gone down. The ground was broken in places, and the area felt dense with demonic power.

Koneko sniffed the air, and then turned her head towards Rias, who looked worried.

"...Takato-senpai and the nun were here Buchou."

"Are they not here anymore?"

Koneko held her head down, shaking her head.

"I can't sense him, or smell him either."

Rias clicked her tongue.

"Damn it, where we too late…?"

Ise looked around and saw that there were a few bags on the ground. She walked over, and looked at the stuff. Definitely, these clothing were Takato's, and she guessed that the girls clothes were for the young nun girl. If not, then that would have raised serious questions.

"It seems like Takato-kun put up a very good fight."

Akeno looked depressed, worried for her new Kohai.

"Indeed, he did put up a good fight..." Rias' eyes went towards the side, and saw feathers. "He also fought the Fallen Angels." She walked closer, picking up the darkness feathers. "Yes, I'm certain, the Fallen Angels have captured Takato. That's it, I'm not forgiving these Fallen Angels, they have drove me past the point of anger. And I am not pleased with them..."

Rias was pissed.

Someone had taken her new Pawn.

She couldn't allow it.

She was going to go and do something.

However, while she was doing that, Isane noticed that Takato's phone was on the ground.

Picking it up, she glossed over the sights on the phone, and opened it, and saw…

[Thank you for accepting me, goodbye.]

It was written as a message, and it was going to be sent to everyone in a wide message send. Even herself as well, someone that he wrote as Ise. She smiled at that, but tears came from her eyes as well.

What could be happening to Takato.

Was he in danger?

Was he dead right now?

What could have happened to him?

She just wished that whatever was going on, Takato wasn't dead.

From a distance, someone watched on, and held a dirty grin on their face.

" _Seems like I did the right thing getting the Fallen Angels involved, once Takato-sama's Sacred Gear's have been extracted, I'll take them, then the flames wont disobey me ever again..._ "

With their dark eyes on the Gremory group, it was about time to mess with them.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, after everything that happened, and believing Rias was gonna make him a stray, he high tailed it out of Kuoh, and got pretty far. In the end though, he was confronted by the Fallen Angels, and fought as hard as he could to defend Asia, after the nice day/date that he would had with one another. Ise, Koneko, Akeno and Yumi all showed their feelings for Takato (romantic or otherwise) and also showed Rias wouldn't allow him to leave and would do anything to help her Pawn, as she does sympathize with him, though as Takato said last chapter, she's in a position that she couldn't move, but now knowing the truth, they're gonna help Takato and Asia! But they were captured despite Takato putting up his best efforts!**

 **We've not got long till the end of the arc now! What's gonna happen from here? Until next time!**

 **Takato; Ise (fem), Vali (fem), Rias, Akeno, Asia, Koneko, Yumi (fem), Gasper (fem), Xenovia, Irina, Rossweisse, Ravel, Kuroka, Kunou, Le Fay, Ophis.**


	8. The Church Fight part 1

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **LoamyCoffee; Thanks! Yeah, they surely did huh~?**

 **OmnipotentHeroPauk; Yeah perhaps. And yeah, maybe~**

 **Crenin; A combination of Night Reflection, his gun and sword, that's how hehe~ Yeah, perhaps in the future I could do something like that. You should watch it, it is pretty good~ And yeah, it is a good one~**

 **Nivek Beldo; Indeed yeah, he doesn't back down from his ideals if he thinks they are right. Isane showed how much she cared about him, along with a few things. He really wouldn't, he did his best, and we'll see him doing it again in this chapter. And yeah, they will be~ And thanks very much!**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; He surely does yeah, he doesn't back down from what he believes is right. They are yeah, they understand he's not done anything wrong, other than do what he thinks is right. Hehe, Akeno can be rather scary when she wants to be huh~? They did have quite the cute scenes of dates huh~? And we'll see what happens~**

 **Gaim no Kaze; Thanks! I do like changing things up and all~**

 **OechsnerC; Thank you!**

 **Justin D; Indeed they are~ We'll see alright~ She surely did yeah, don't mess with Akeno~ Maybe it will yeah, who knows~? That sounds pretty cool to me~ I like it~ And thanks!**

 **Anime PJ; It surely did yeah~ Raynare, she's a special case alright~ Hehe, they did yeah, they all care for him, whether that be romantic, or friendship wise. And yeah, it's nearly finished now so it's going to be exciting~**

 **Neonlight01; It still pretty was romantic, them against the world and all that~ They had a cute date, and shows how much they can relate to one another. She is yeah, Rias is taking charge and with the help of her peerage, who were going to stray for Takato, they'll be mounting a rescue attempt.**

 **tyson113; Yeah, cliffhangers, they are quite the thing huh~? And yeah, we'll see some cool Isane moments~**

 **ivan meza; No worries at all~**

 **Silver crow; Thanks! Yeah, he's building them quite well. Hehe, we'll wait and see~ And yeah, we've got some interesting things here~**

 **Lightwave; He does yeah, and he's got reasons why he is the way he is. He's doing it for that yeah, he isn't doing it to defy the society, he's doing it to protect someone who can't protect themselves. Yeah, in his way, he's touched their hearts, even Koneko who can relate to him on some basic level can. We'll find out~**

 **DiscoBenson23; Thanks very much! I've watched some of it, not all. Eeh, I haven't truly considered it before.**

 **Tohka123; Thanks very much! They did yeah, they showed how much they care for him. They have some cute moments, don't they? Rias did have a cool moment there huh? He fought his hardest, but he was out gunned at the end of the day. And thank you!**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **The Church Fight part 1**

"We should be going now."

Rias said as they looked around the area that they were in. The bus station was still rather vacant as well, so it seemed like it would be an interesting thing for them to go. Ise held onto all of the stuff that Takato and Asia were forced to leave behind.

"You're right, Buchou. I'll prepare..."

Before Akeno could finish, someone who was watching them from a distance, made a magical wave of fire head towards them. Koneko was the first to see it, and saw it going for Ise, who remained oblivious.

"Move!"

"Huh?"

Ise didn't understand, not until Koneko rushed her, and knocked her down. The flames went above Ise, and hit the ground behind them both. The flames spread out across the ground and caused it to burst the concrete.

"We're under attack!"

Yumi announced, making a sword appear on her hip.

Rias looked towards the place where the flames came from, and saw…

A young woman dressed in gothic lolita clothing.

She wore a dirty smirk on her face, something that Rias didn't like at all.

"Ara ara, so did Takato-sama's new family come for him?" each narrowed their eyes. "Sorry, it seems you're late. The Fallen Angels took him a few minutes ago. Most likely all the way back to Kuoh. You should have seen the spectacle, he put up a pretty good fight. He killed a fair few Exorcists before the Fallen Angels took him down together. Well, he also managed to injure them as well a good deal, isn't that wonderful? Even outnumbered, outgunned, and he still fought. Are you proud Devil-chan's?"

Rias and the others didn't like how this woman was speaking.

It almost sounded like she was mocking them all for no reason other than to do it.

"So, it seems you know my Pawn as well? Who may you be?"

Rias was calmly speaking.

But her anger was conveyed through her eyes, glaring right at the woman before her.

"No worries about that now. But, if you're thinking of mounting a rescue, then I can't let you do that. Because, if you do, then Takato-sama wont die. He wont die...I wont be happy. I wish for him to die already."

"Why?! Who the fuck are you!?"

The Witch merely laughed as if she found it funny.

"Don't worry about it young girl, I'm merely someone who doesn't like Takato-sama's family, and wish for them to perish. I thought I had gotten my wish the day that the Fallen Angels had killed him thr first time. But you." Her finger went to Rias. "You, brought him back. And I couldn't even harvest his Sacred Gear's either. That's a bad thing."

"Gear's..."

"That's right, young Takato-sama has not one, but two."

"Two...why does he have two?"

Rias already had a guess about it before, that he had two.

But with the confirmation, she didn't understand why he did.

"Well, that's interesting, you didn't know about it? I suppose it would be confusing as to why he has two. But, I know why he does, and that's all that matters right now. Because, I understand just who this boy is, and what he might do in the future as well. He shall be a very scary person if he learns the truth."

"Truth? About what?"

Akeno demanded alongside Rias.

But the Witch just wagged her finger as she summoned a magical circle.

The next moment, a few Exorcists appeared with swords, and guns at the ready. However, their eyes seemed different. It was like they weren't even with what was going on. They looked like puppets more than anything else.

"Well, you'll eventually find out. But don't worry about it. For now, deal with these people. Oh, come to the Church to find Takato-sama. But if you do, then I'll be waiting for you there, and I wont allow him to be alive. And then once his Sacred Gear's are taken, I'll kill the idiot Fallen Angels and take the Sacred Gear's for myself, the one true ruler. Chao."

She waved her hand and disappeared, leaving them with the Exorcists before them.

Ise took a step back as the others stepped forward.

"Ise, don't worry, we'll take care of these. You stay back and-"

"Give Takato back now damn yoooooooooooooooooou!"

Ise charged forward, and her Sacred Gear appeared on her arm. The red gauntlet glowed, and then Rias heard [Boost!] which surprised her, and she felt Ise's power rise a little bit at the power that was filling her body.

The Exorcists she confronted swung his sword, but Rias could tell that they were dull swings. Ise raised her arm, and blocked the sword, then the next moment, she punched the Exorcist in the stomach, blowing him away.

"Yes, that's right Ise, lets take care of them all!"

The others understood, and rushed forward.

"You wont last long!"

Yumi made her darkness sword swing in time with one of the Exorcists coming for her. She blocked the strike with her blade, and then pushed him backwards sparks going off between their blades, and got close.

The final blow came when the girl gave a hard slash to the shoulder and hip, running down vertically. Yumi looked happy, and then went fast, faster than Isane could see, and cut down several of the controlled Exorcists around.

"Suck it."

Koneko gave a dull reply as an Exorcist swung her sword for the young girl. Koneko jumps to the side and avoids, only to use her Rook strength to embed the fist she had right into the side of the head of the Exorcist, blowing them off their feet, and knocked them backwards, into another group of them, forcing them dwn onto the ground.

"Fufu, well done Koneko-chan. Leave this to me~" Akeno's hand went into the air, and a magical circle appeared up above. "Resound, thunder!"

The sky sparkled with Akeno's demonic powers, and the pain was brought.

More than that, the lightning crashed into the ground, blowing away the enemies, and killed them off.

Finally, Rias had a group confront her. They all aimed their swords towards her, but Rias' aura surrounded her. She didn't look pleased. More than that, she looked absolutely pissed off at that moment in time.

"For even trying to harm my Takato, I'll blow you all away!"

Rias' Power of Destruction flowed from her hands, into a black block of demonic power. The power went towards the Exorcists, and washed over them. Because of her power which could annihilate anything, it did so with the humans, and killed them off.

Even the ground below them was obliterated, displaying Rias' anger on high.

"That damn Witch, she had the same feeling as the weird signature we've been looking for. So, this Witch also came with the intent to harm my cute Takato as well. That's it, I've had enough of all of these people now. Trying to harm my Takato, they all deserve death and decay as well. We'll be getting back Takato now, once dealing with these people!"

Rias didn't hold back, and she unleashed her POD powers before her, in a wide arc, and crushed all of the enemies in the area. Even Ise and the others had to duck because of the powers, and Rias showed her destructive energies.

The others could see that right now, Rias truly was pissed off, and she wouldn't be holding back either. She, wasn't happy, and neither were the others. And now, they were going to be saving Takato no matter what else happened.

* * *

"Haaaaaah….Haaaaaah..."

Takato panted as he felt the heat rising in his chest.

His body, was covered in wounds.

After the fight in Tokyo, he had his body and powers drained. And the Fallen Angels didn't get off without injury either. Mittelt's body was cut up, Dohnaseek had wounds across his face, and body, and Kalawarner also had large wounds gracing her body. Even Raynare had a gash on her forehead. None of them were safe from this.

"Get in their you shit!"

Dohnaseek growled out, disgusted that Takato managed to wound him like he did.

Takato was thrown into a prison cell, along with Asia following behind him. Asia rushed to Takato's side, and placed a hand on his face. His eyes went towards the Fallen Angels, and made a determined look appear on his face.

"I'll get out of here!"

He charged for the door with pain rippling through him.

But Dohnaseek clicked his fingers, and bars of light stopped his path. The light was dangerous to Devils. He could feel intense pain from just staying near it, so he pushed himself backwards, and held a hard glare for the people before him.

"Good luck with that, boy. You know, it is thanks to your attacks on us that we discovered your powers. To seal another's ability, it is quite the Gear. And it shall be ours."

"Yeah, yeah, you said that already. Tell me something I don't know already you arrogant bastard."

Takato said through gritted teeth, as Dohnaseek laughed at him.

"Yes, but you're missing the point. I'm going to be taking your Sacred Gear away from you, and I'll have that girl there watch as you die! It wont even leave you alike, the shock of having it ripped out of you can kill a person, you know...wait, sorry, I was speaking as if you were a person, but you're not a person at all. Sorry about that Devil."

Takato didn't care what happened to him.

But his eyes went towards Asia.

The innocent girl that looked frightened.

Remembering her story, Takato felt ashamed that he couldn't save her.

That he couldn't protect her when he said that he would. Even if outnumbered, he hated that he couldn't do what he had promised.

He didn't have many cards left to play now.

But, he did have one thing that he could do.

"Please, let Asia-san go."

He said it with a clarity others might have been surprised and even jealous of on how selfless that he was sounding at that moment in time.

"T-Takato-san!"

Asia was surprised, even the Fallen Angels were as well.

But, Takato spoke with conviction next, and his eyes danced with determination.

"Please, leave Asia-san alone! She's a good person, you don't have to hurt her! You can have me! Take my Sacred Gear, if you want! I don't care! But, leave Asia-san alone! She's an innocent girl, who doesn't deserve this! My Sacred Gear, can seal powers of others! Isn't that worth something!? Can't you take that and leave Asia-san to have a normal life!? Please, I'm begging you! Just let her go, and I'll do what you want!"

Asia couldn't believe that Takato would plead for her life, instead of his own. Usually, people bargained for themselves. But, Takato bargained for her life instead. Like he truly wanted her to be safe, and sound.

It was fantastic, yet frightening that he would say that normally.

She didn't want to leave him.

She couldn't leave him.

She wanted to stay beside him always.

She didn't even think she could, even if she got out, she'd do all she could to help him as well.

However, Dohnaseek found it hilarious.

"Hahahahaha!" Dohnaseek laughed at Takato, who held himself rather well. "You have nothing to bargain for. You're a Devil, trapped. What could you offer me that I can't take? Sorry, but no, we wont be letting her go. You will witness your own death, and she shall witness it as well. And then afterwards, we'll kill her as well!"

"Why!? She's a good person! Don't kill her, please!"

Dohnaseek wagged his finger.

"Even if you say that, it doesn't matter. Because, you are a person that is worrying for us. But, she's got a good Sacred Gear. The power to heal, and the power to seal an opponents ability, isn't that the best together? I don't have to worry about injuries to myself, and I can seal away my opponents power. Then, after that, we'll begin our plan."

Takato's eyes flickered.

"W-What plan?"

Takato demanded harshly, but Dohnaseek wagged his finger once more in an antagonizing way.

"Don't be rude. You'll eventually find out what it is. For now, stick around for a while, and enjoy your time down here. This place, no one will ever hear your screams~"

Takato looked to Asia who was frightened. He was as well. He didn't want to die again. He wanted to live, and love, even if it was a meaningless thing. It was his. He also felt worried for Asia, and had to do everything to protect her, he wouldn't be able to live if something happened to an innocent girl because of something that she couldn't control.

"Then, it wont hear my screams. Please, you don't have to do this. You have me, do what you want with me. But not to her. Not to Asia-san. She's an innocent girl, just let her live, and be happy. You must see that this is wrong."

"Wrong?" Dohnaseek growled. "Do you know what else is wrong!? The fact that even after all this time, all the hard work we put into our lives, we are the bottom of the barrel. We always have nothing to us, we are nothing to anyone! We Fallen Angels are a dying race, and with other races stronger than us, you'd think Azazel-sama would want us to become stronger. But, no. His only goals are peace, and that's not what I want! I want to become great again!"

"What are you, the president?" Dohnaseek gave Takato a weird look. "Either way, it doesn't matter. Because, I am going to get out of here, and I am going to show you why it is not okay to piss me off. One last warning. If you don't want me to do something to you, you'll let us go, right now! And if not me, then Asia-san! Right now! Your last warning!"

Dohnaseek, Kalawarner, and Mittelt began to laugh out loud at the sight of Takato's determination, while Asia looks on with love filling her eyes, and Raynare looked on at her 'therapist' and wondered how she would survive if she didn't have her 'therapist' by her side.

"You must be high on drugs."

"Not presently."

Dohnaseek gave him a weird look.

"Well, either way, it doesn't matter all that much. Haha, you must be out of your head."

"Out of my head huh...well, that's nice. Because, you wont have one for much longer."

Dohnaseek and the others besides Raynare laughed out loud, and walked off. Raynare gave a brief look towards Takato, and then turned her head, and walked away. In that moment she looked at him, she felt unsure of what he was going to do.

Once they were gone, he made sure that they weren't being listened too. He looked left, and right, and all the way around. No cameras. Of course he didn't know if anyone was listening at the door, but the Fallen Angels seemed cocky enough to not even leave guards to watch over them either. Takato knew that was going to be their downfall.

His eyes then went towards Asia and he offered the young girl a small soft smile.

"Asia-san, don't worry, we're going to be getting out of here."

"B-But, how Takato-san?"

Takato showed a smile, and summoned his staff to his side.

"With this."

"With that?"

He nodded, and looked to the bars of light before him.

"I've worked out a few things about my Sacred Gear. This can help us get out of here. We'd have to be sneaky about it though. Also, with these bars of light, if I can muster up enough energy, I could break down the bars with my demonic power. They neglected to seal our powers in here."

"How do you know Takato-san?"

"Because I summoned my Sacred Gear." He replied while smiling, Asia clocking onto what he was thinking. "And if that's the case, then we'll be using our ways to get out of here. If I could break down the bars while being quiet...then we might have a chance. But I have to rest for a little while. Still a little warn out from the fight beforehand."

"T-Then while Takato-san rests, I'll heal your wounds!"

Asia was strong.

He felt that with his body as she healed his wounds, sitting down in the corner of the cell.

Her green light felt the best. It felt like the light was truly beautiful.

"I'm sorry Asia-san, I couldn't protect you."

"N-No, Takato-san! You did, don't you see?" Takato looked at her with perplexity. "Because, you selflessly threw yourself in front of enemy attacks again and again. Takato-san saved my life, and has protected me many times. These people are very strong, Takato-san was outmatched. Of course it would be very hard for you to fight them all. No one could normally at our level...Takato-san, I am sorry about all of this. Because of me, you have become involved, and are about to die b-because of me..." Asia continued showing a sad face, and her eyes leaked tears, Takato looked on with a sympathetic face. "S-So, I understand if you don't like-"

"Don't finish that Asia-san." Takato interrupted her, brushing under her eyes. "You didn't do anything wrong, they would have come for me eventually anyway. They killed me for the Sacred Gear inside of me. And they would have tried to come for me again anyway. Asia-san, I am glad to have met you, you gave me a driving force. Before I met you, I was going through this new life with no real direction. But you gave me a purpose, and that was to protect you."

Asia's face heated up, as her hand clutched onto his hand. He flipped his hand and held onto her hand gently. Their fingers interlocked with one another's, Asia and Takato both held redness on their cheeks.

"Takato-san..."

"Yes, Asia-san?"

Asia's cheeks turned even more red.

"...What is it like to be in love?"

"E-Eh? W-Why are you asking me?"

Asia became shy, turning her head away.

"B-Because, I've never understood it! H-Have you been in love Takato-san?"

"...I am in love, yes." Asia turned back to him with surprise. "I love this girl, I've known her for a long time now, and I'm never going to see her again." Asia's eyes became heavy with feelings, seeing how his own emotions were being displayed. "Asia-san, are you in love?"

"T-Takato-san, that's..." Asia composed herself the best that she could. "...I think that I might be. Takato-san, even if everything turns out bad, let us meet up again one day."

"Heeeeh, if I die, I will return to nothingness. You'll be going to Heaven Asia-san, a place that is wonderful."

Asia's eyes flickered, and thought about going to Heaven while Takato didn't.

It just didn't seem fair.

It seemed so depressing.

How could she go there, and Takato didn't?

"Takato-san, I don't want to go to Heaven without you."

"Asia-san...I'm never going..." His eyes watered up. "I'll never go to Heaven now...there's, people I have to say I'm sorry too up in Heaven….my Obaa-chan, I'm never going to see her again, I had to say I'm sorry..."

"Why are you sorry Takato-san?"

Takato shed a few tears as Asia held onto his body.

"Because, she died, and I wasn't able to save her...somehow, I think it was my fault. I worried her too much. I said before about me being a sickly child, right?" Asia nodded her head. "She gave up everything to me. At one point, I couldn't move well, my hands wouldn't respond, so she would feed me, wash me and take care of me."

"How did you get cured of that Takato-san?"

A flash went through his mind, and he began to question himself that as well.

How did he?

How was he cured?

What disease did he even have in the first place?

Why couldn't he think of the answer?

It was such a simple thing.

He should know…

But, something.

Something was keeping him from the information and he didn't know what it was.

He wasn't even sure that he ever knew…

No, he did.

But, why he couldn't access those memories, he didn't even understand.

Takato was unsure right now, and he felt weirded out that he didn't understand.

"Aaah..." Pain rippled through his skull, and he released a large breath. "I...I...how did I...what was it that...I-I don't remember..." Asia looked confused, as Takato adopted a cheery smile. "I just did, but yeah...Obaa-chan gave up a lot for me. She wasn't always in the best health herself, and in the end, she died right beside me. I remember...she was gone, she died...and I'll never get to apologize for that..."

"Takato-san, I'm sure your Obaa-sama wouldn't be mad at you, she loved you. From what you've said to me, she truly loved you to do all of that. And that's why, I feel the same right now, because you've done so much for me. You've fought for my safety, you've protected me. Takato-san is no way weak."

Takato nodded his head, wiping away his tears.

"Sorry Asia-san, I showed a weak side then...no more, I'll get us out of here, that's my guarantee, I promise you."

"Y-Yes!"

Takato and Asia leaned their heads together to regain their breath, and trying to calm down.

Soon though, Takato regained his stamina. Not fully, but enough for him to become a credible threat, so he stood up, with Asia. Aiming his Sacred Gear staff at the bars of light, he gathered demonic power at the tip…

But then the doors opened so he put his staff behind his back.

The one that entered was Raynare herself.

Her eyes looked cloudy, as if she had been through quite a bit of emotions.

"Raynare."

Takato greeted, as Raynare showed a sad face.

"Doctor." Takato wasn't sure why she called him that. "You know, I need you to stay around!" She confused him at the confession. "You know, with your assistance, I have been working through my issues, what if you aren't around!? What if I fall back into my bad habits!? Azazel-sama is never going to love me! And I don't agree with this anyway! Damn it all, I am worried about all of this! The days draw long, and then nights came and they were just as long as the days..."

Once again, Raynare went on a tangent...

* * *

One hour later…

"...Then the large women came, and then petite women and then the large women again." Takato looked lifeless, as Asia was shedding tears of absolute sadness onto Takato's chest. "You know, I think Azazel-sama truly is a man that has a love for large breasts. And don't even get me started on the nickname he gave me. My first years at the Grigori, where anything but happy memories. Raynare Ganga." Takato snickered as Raynare looked devastated. "D-Don't laugh my therapist! That's what he called me! Raynare Ganga, aka, drug lord! That's what people call me! And then the large women came through the long, sunny days. And then at night, the petite women came. And then the large women again at the day time. The endless days and the endless nights were just as long as the days-"

"How many nights and days are there?"

Takato broke the silence he held for a while.

If nothing else, he could have at least some more time to rest. And Raynare did have everyone else leave when they tried to do something, though he did see them come in now and again, so that's why he didn't break out yet, waiting for the chance to escape.

"Twenty seven." Takato's eyes rolled into the back of his head, losing hope in his life. "Don't look at me like that. We are close to reaching a goal-"

"And yeah, while you do that, I am going to be killed along with Asia-san here. Look, I'll listen to all of your problems as much as you want, but you've got to let us go. Please, you have to release myself and Asia-san. Even after that, you can just say we broke out. Raynare, despite your tedious life stories that drag on, personally I think you should write a blog to get these feelings out, I know you are a good person."

"Really Doctor?"

"Well, I know you have a good heart at least, and I am not a Doctor. If you didn't, you wouldn't want to better yourself, would you?" Raynare looked on as Takato inhaled a breath. "I'm not asking you to lead us out of here, I'm asking to just get out of this cell. Come on, I freaking helped you with your problems, didn't I? I listened to all of your, many, many problems, didn't I?"

Raynare folded her arms.

"Some of those problems were caused by you!"

"And because you tried to kill me didn't have anything to do with it at all, right?" Raynare's eyes narrowed. "Either way, be cool Raynare."

"I am cool!"

Raynare snapped back, showing that she wasn't happy at all.

"Then let us out, and you can leave. We just want to escape. Look at us….do we deserve this?" Raynare felt her body twitch, her eyes fluttering. "Does either Asia-san or myself deserve to die, for something we had no control over? God's system placed these Sacred Gears in us, that's not our faults. We didn't even want to fight in this damn Fallen Angel, and Devil wars or whatever. I was a normal guy, and Asia-san is a normal nun who's had a bad life. We haven't done anything to deserve this, have we?"

Raynare put a hand to her forehead, and she had to think.

Of course she could see the benefits of what he was saying.

It was true that they hadn't done anything wrong.

But, if she could do something, then shouldn't she? And she needed her councillor, someone that would listen to her thoughts and feelings. Even if he seemed annoyed, he did listen to her words more than anyone else.

Raynare made a sword of pink light.

"Move back from the bars."

Takato, and Asia pulled backwards, and she released a large swing of her sword. The light sword cleaved right through the bars of light, cutting them down into nothingness. The particles of light floated into the air, and sprinkled away.

"Raynare..."

Raynare turned her head.

"...I need someone to listen to my woes, and if I can't have that, I'll go out of my mind. So, please just come on now and we'll escape. But you promise, you'll listen to my thoughts on why Azazel-sama likes petite bitches as well but never looks at me?"

Takato didn't really understand why he had to do this.

But, oddly…

It was saving his life.

"Deal."

"Then follow me." Takato and Asia looked unsure. "Hurry!"

"Alright calm down." His hand reached towards Asia, who smiled. "Lets go Asia-san."

"Yes! Takato-san's kind heart has saved us again!"

Takato chuckled light heartedly, and nodded his head.

Then, they followed Raynare out of there. They went towards the stairs, after bypassing the door. The corridors were long, and Takato felt like they were underground right now. Even if he was following Raynare, he had to trust her with this.

If anything good came out of this, then it was her protecting them and helping them escape.

They came to an opening, leading to a large hallway with only left, and right the ways to go. Takato looked right and saw darkness down that way. And the other way was light. He could see a trickle of moonlight.

He guessed that it probably would be night by now.

"This way, we should be able to get out. They should be in the shrine towards the right from here. We go left, up the flight of stairs, and then out of the Churches front doors. Once clearing the Church, we should make a break for it."

"Y-You're coming with us?"

"Well, I can't stay here anymore, can I?"

"But..."

"No time, come on."

Takato had to agree.

She was helping him right now, and Asia as well.

So he was going to go for it with her.

"Okay."

Takato held Asia's hand as they ran left towards the dimly lit hallway. Even the bulbs that were on the roof didn't offer much light. He guessed that even if underground, electricity was a thing. But it didn't seem to be much. Either that, or it was because of the bulbs themselves.

* * *

Coming towards the light, they opened the hatch and were revealed to be in a place where it was like a normal Church. Though the holy items had been broken. The pews were rotten like the wood had been there for years without care. The roof had holes in it, like someone had shot up spears of light to vent, he guessed Raynare, but honestly speaking it could have been any one of them. That's what Takato thought anyway.

Asia clung to Takato's arm who offered her a reassuring smile.

"Not long now Asia-san."

"Y-Yes, Takato-san!"

Asia smiled, as Raynare rolled her eyes.

"This way we need to go before-"

"They show up?"

Takato, Asia, and Raynare stiffened their bodies, hearing the voice of Dohnaseek. Followed by Kalawarner and Mittelt, they descended from the sky, their black wings shimmering in the nights moon glow.

Raynare tightened her hand, as Takato pushed Asia behind him, activating his Sacred Gear's staff.

"So, trying to escape are we?"

"Sorry, the hospitality kinda sucks, so sorry can't stick around."

Takato answered Kalawarner who sneered right back.

"Raynare! Are you really helping the enemy?"

Mittelt looked surprised, so Raynare smirked.

"Sure, he is my therapist, and I need that after all you people have done to me. Like the endless days, and that turned into the endless nights, and then the days came again, with the large women obscuring my thought process along with the petite women, and then the large women again. And then the-"

[SHUT THE FUCK UP! NO ONE CARES!]

The three Fallen Angels growled out as loud as they could, making Raynare stifle.

Takato felt sorry for her a little bit, that she had to go through all of this crap, just because she was a Fallen Angel woman who had problems. Though he could agree about the fact that she does go on longer than necessary about it all.

"Fuck all of you! My treatment is coming to me in the form of this Bishounen! He's helping me! And once the Devils come, you'll all be fucked then! Haha, you Kalawarner, with your large breasts and nothing going on upstairs!" Kalawarner's eyes turned moist. "And Mittelt who is offensive to women everywhere! Grow breasts you bitch!" Mittelt cried a little bit as she looked at her chest. "And finally, Dohnaseek who has a small cock and doesn't know how to use it! Seriously! You're around three women all day and you don't hit on me!? I understand the other two, but not me?! Is your head full of horse shit!?"

Dohnaseek's eyes danced with tears, Takato being surprised that she could make them look like that.

"S-Shut your face Raynare! You're a bitch! That's it, you're gone now! You are going to die a horrible death right now!"

Dohnaseek formed a spear of light within his hands, but Takato pointed his staff at the man.

"I have you sealed! Haaaaah!"

The cursed light danced around below Dohnaseek, but he flew out of the way before it could take effect. Takato grimaced, but thankfully because it missed, he didn't have any drawbacks to the sealing process which he was thankful for.

"Saw that coming a mile away! Yeah, I can show you how to die if you'd like? Well, I don't mind either way on what happens with you. Your death would be fine, and so would your lies as well. So, why don't you-"

"Stop speaking already!"

Takato yelled out, as he activated his sealing once more. Dohnaseek flew around the area, avoiding Takato's sealing technique. However, Takato followed him with the staff, but Kalawarner wasn't having that.

"You die now!"

Kalawarner's sword of light was formed, and she flew right for Takato. Takato went to take her on with shadows, but Raynare made a light sword, and blocked the attack with her sword, forcing Kalawarner to take a step back.

"Sorry Kalawarner, but I can't have that happen!"

"Why?! Why have you gone against us!?"

Kalawarner couldn't believe it.

But Raynare inhaled a breath and showed a resolute face.

"Because I've been working through my issues! If I hadn't, then I'd be on your side, but he's helped me be a better person! Than I am right now, you know!? I am a good person as well as a cute person! And it would be the best thing ever!"

Kalawarner slashed at Raynare who blocked the blade, and forced her backwards. They exchanged blows with being rather equal in skill honestly. That was until Mittelt came in with her spear of light, and threw it towards Raynare.

"Raynare! Please don't do this!"

"Sorry loli-sama! Don't worry about it!"

She deflected her spear of light, only for Kalawarner to slash her top, exposing her breast. Also, a cut ran across her chest, and bled hard. Raynare ground her teeth angrily, only for Takato to yell "Duck!" which she did, as he sent off a sizeable wave of demonic power.

"Shit!"

Kalawarner cried, summoning her light to attack. However, in that instance, Takato allowed his sealing Sacred Gear to flourish. For a large portion of stamina and mental strength, the curse marks caught her, and ran up her body. The light she made, faded into nothingness, surprising the young woman.

Raynare smirked as the demonic power collided with Kalawarner, blowing her off her feet. Mittelt then became shocked, as Raynare used this chance to get close, and slice her with her blade of light, knocking her down to the ground.

"Takato! Lets go!"

"Yeah! Asia-san!"

Takato took Asia's hand and rushed towards the exit.

Dohnaseek had other ideas however.

His hand danced with light, and many spears formed. Like arrows, he shot them out, and they call converged upon Takato and Asia. He didn't want to kill them, not yet, he was going to disable them completely.

Takato noticed the spears, and knew he wouldn't be able to get out of there in time if he grabbed Asia, so he threw Asia towards Raynare.

"Raynare! Get her out of here! Take her to the Devils! Take her to Rias Gremory-senpai! I know she'll help! I promise!"

"B-But, what about you!?"

"Go! I'll be fine! Please, take her!"

Takato didn't get to say anything else as the arrows of light pierced every part of his upper body. They didn't go deep, but light arrows appeared all over his back, stabbing into him. Blood shot out of his form as Takato used his Night Reflection to swipe off the arrows of light, while Dohnaseek made a spear of light, ramming it right through Takato's leg, and brought him down to the ground, seemingly unconscious.

"Takato-san! Raynare-san, we have to go back for Takato-san!"

Raynare looked around and saw that Kalawarner couldn't use her light, Mittelt was dealing with the wound. And she knew that she couldn't beat Dohnaseek right now either. If she tried, then they'd be captured as well.

The words of what Takato had said rang through her like a train.

How he told her to get Asia out of there.

"I'm sorry Asia, lets go."

Raynare grabbed Asia, and on the wishes of Takato, hauled her over his shoulder, and flew to safety.

"No! Raynare-san please! I can't leave Takato-san! I have to help him! Please! Takato-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

Takato looked at Asia with his kind smile.

"Don't worry about me Asia-san, live, and have a good life, for me. Goodbye."

Asia broke into tears as Raynare flew away.

He was doing this, to save her.

To save them.

All he did, was to help her. And was willing to even stay behind to protect her.

She didn't like it.

She hated it.

She wanted to protect him as much as he did her.

But, she couldn't make it to him, and even if she hated it, she knew that he was doing this for her.

"No! I wont let you!"

Dohnaseek wasn't having any of it, and aimed a spear of light towards the young women.

As he was going to release it, it felt like a chill went down his spine.

The next moment, the light disappeared within his hands, accompanied with the curse marks all over his body. Once again, his powers had been sealed, and shadows had dragged him to the ground so he couldn't move.

His eyes shot towards Takato, who was barely conscious.

But, his Sacred Gear was active.

He had used his last bit of strength to summon the power to seal his light.

Dohnaseek gritted his teeth as Raynare flew away with Asia.

"You piece of shit!" Dohnaseek turned to Takato, and slammed his foot into his back, causing him to cause up blood. "She got away! Now we'll never have Twilight Healing on our side! You fucking bastard! I hate you for this! But, your sealing power shall come in useful!"

Takato, with his remaining strength, chuckled hollowly.

"Sorry...messed up your plans...haven't I…?"

His words enraged Dohnaseek and he looked super angry, like he was going to murder the young boy.

Dohnaseek's eyes were dyed the colour of hate and anger for the young boy.

"You know what. You're going to have something very terrible happen to you. And it isn't going to be pleasant either. Your Sacred Gear, when it leaves your body, it will feel like your life has ended. You wont be able to breathe, speak, you wont even be able to let out a cackle. Because, I'm going to muzzle you, that's what they do to dogs, right?"

"Dogs...why aren't...you doing it...to yourself then…? You...talk to much..."

Dohnaseek kicked Takato in the side, making his wounds bleed a little more.

"Insolent bitch."

Takato's eyes glared upwards towards the enemy.

"...Kill me then...for being insolent...as if you don't...I'll come back...and fucking kill you, you piece of shit...I won today...Asia-san got away...you never will win now...The Gremory's are….stronger than...you, they'll kill you...even if I don't...before I get the chance...I'll be okay with that...you will disappear...for killing Ise-san...for killing me...for trying to kill Asia-san and Raynare as well...you will end today, I assure you...of this..."

He could hardly speak.

He knew he'd fall unconscious soon, but he didn't care.

He wasn't going to go down without a fight, no matter what else happened.

Dohnaseek turned his disgusted eyes downwards.

"That's right, keep telling yourself that. With your Sacred Gear, I will be able to have my power finally realized. I'll seal all powers before me, and kill them with my overwhelming light. Then, Kokabiel-sama, and everyone will see my power! Even that idiot Azazel-sama shall never be able to beat me!"

"...You're delusional, you arrogant prick."

Dohnaseek put a hand to his ear, all the while, stabbing Takato in the leg once more with a piece of wood that was near by, since his light was sealed right now.

Takato didn't shed a tear, but he winced at the woods feelings on his body that twisted within his body. What no one saw was the darkness around the wound, offsetting the woods damage as much as possible, protecting Takato from the worse effects imaginable.

"Sorry, didn't catch that over your stabbing. What did you say?"

He said, pulling out the wood.

Takato panted.

He however, wouldn't back down. He never would quit.

As long as their was breath within his body, he wouldn't back down.

"I said...your arrogance shall be...your undoing. Haven't you heard...being so arrogant...will put you...into hot water...you'll die."

Dohnaseek didn't like the sound of that, grabbing Takato by the back of his head, and lifted him up with a single hand. His face, got right into Takato's own and he was sneering. He truly was sneering at Takato, but Takato was too tired to care.

All he cared for was Asia having escaped.

If she truly had, then he could be happy.

He could die happily, knowing that in the end, he did his best, and managed to save someone.

In this way, then maybe he could make up for his mistakes, for the worries, and fears he felt.

"Is that right young Takato?"

"Yeah, it is."

Takato growled back, Dohnaseek not liking that one bit.

He dropped the boy, and his body floated to the ground. However, Dohnaseek didn't let him off, and kicked him hard in the torso. He spat out blood, and broke through a few pews, before his body embedded itself into the wall.

Kalawarner and Mittelt watched on, with a sadistic look to them, seemingly enjoying what was happening.

Takato on the other hand, wasn't passed out.

He was very close.

He could feel the light of his eyes slipping away.

But before him, was a ghostly image.

If it was a hallucination or not, he didn't care.

All he cared about was seeing his grandmother before his disappearing light eyes.

"Obaa-chan...I'm sorry..."

The elderly woman's ghostly form walked closer, and placed a hand on his face.

He didn't know if he was imagining this or not, but it felt real.

It felt like his grandmother's hand on his cheek.

The warmth was incredible.

Even with the oncoming storm that was the Fallen Angels.

He strangely felt at peace.

The fact that she was there, looking at him, and touching him, caused him to cry.

The pain didn't.

The anguish of his life didn't.

But, finally after all this time, he cried at the sight of his grandmother.

Every lovely wrinkle, every line he traced with his dull eyes.

"Obaa-chan..."

He called once more, his life feeling as if he was leaving him.

The old woman offered a sincere smile, and he heard the words "It's okay my boy, you've done well. I'm so proud of you. You don't have to be sorry for anything, I love you." and those few words, were all he really needed.

Even if they were his mind playing tricks on him.

He simply didn't care.

All that mattered was her love for him, and his for her.

Even if Devils return to nothing once dead, he'd definitely always remember her, no matter what else happened now.

He, was with his grandmother, and that's all he needed to go on.

* * *

Meanwhile, within the Occult clubroom, things were heavy with tension. Ise, Yumi, Koneko, Akeno and Rias were all looking worried. Having retrieved Takato's and Asia's things, they came back here to make a plan to save Takato.

They only had a few little times about it.

But, they were going to do their best to save Takato. They just didn't know how they were going to go about it. Besides the obvious, they were worried that if they did that, then Takato could be killed on the spot.

Ise while listening to Rias, and the others forming a plan, was restless.

She couldn't stop thinking about what could have happened to Takato.

What pain he was going through.

What he would be worrying about. If he was hurt, if he was dying. Or if he was fine. She didn't like not knowing. That's what angered her more than anything else within this world, that she didn't know anything about it.

All the others felt it as well.

Yumi felt her anger rising at the situation, but unlike Isane, she was able to keep it calm and safe.

Koneko also felt worried for the Senpai that she had grown attached too in a friendship way.

Akeno worried for Takato and what the Fallen Angels would be doing. If they tried anything, then the Fallen Angels...would he think they were horrible? And if he did then what would he think when it came too…

"Buchou! We have to go and get Takato right now!"

Akeno was snapped out of her thoughts when Isane yelled like that.

Rias nodded her head.

"I know that Ise, but we can't simply storm in...can we? We need to figure out their tactical strength. They have Takato, and if we simply burst in, then we threaten to get him killed. They could finish him off with a single attack."

"And he could be getting murdered right now! You know, the Fallen Angels, that's what they are known for! They have tried to kill him, and if we leave him there, then he is going to die! We can't do that!"

Ise yelled as loudly, and with frustration as well, she couldn't hide it at all.

Rias also felt her anger growing as well, and worried for what was going to happen to Takato as well.

"I know that Ise! Don't worry about it, Takato is a resourceful young man. Probably, he's thinking of ways to get out of that kind of situation. But, we have to be careful. We make a wrong move, and he is going to die. And we can't have that happen. I wont lose Takato like this."

Rias looked strong right now.

With Takato having been captured, it had pissed her off to no end.

She didn't want anything bad to happen to Takato, and she expected him to do his best, so she would do hers as well.

"So, Buchou, how shall we proceed? With every minute we waste here, it is another minute that the boy doesn't have. Takato-kun might seriously die if we waste time. So, what are your orders, Buchou?"

Rias placed her hands together.

"Yes, of course we're going to have to go and rescue him. The only thing I can think about is going through a secret way. If there was a tunnel. If there was somewhere else we could go. Or, if we could teleport there. Though I've never teleported to a Church so I don't know if it would work that well..."

"They're at the Church? We should just bust through the front door! We don't have time for this! Every second we waste, Takato might be getting killed! We don't even know what they want with him!"

"They clearly need him alive for something. Otherwise, they wouldn't have taken him."

"You're right about that."

They all gasped.

Their eyes shot to the window, and saw that Raynare was there, with Asia as well in her arms, and she had been sobbing.

"Fallen Angel! To come here was your last mistake! For taking Takato away, this results in death!"

Rias' hand lit up with her POD, and she aimed towards her.

Asia however jumped out of the young girls arms, and put her hands out, declaring with teary eyes.

"Please don't!"

Rias turned towards her, recognizing her.

But since she was there, where was Takato?

"...You're that nun that is with Takato that time...so, what happened to Takato?"

Asia began to cry as the others watched on.

"T-Takato-san sacrificed himself for us...for me. He stopped them from following us...he got stabbed and beaten...Takato-san keeps saving me...he allowed us to get away. If he didn't do that...then we wouldn't of been able to get away….Takato-san saved us. Please, we have to save Takato-san before they take it!"

Asia cried out, worried for what could happen to Takato.

If he was dying right now, she couldn't take it.

After everything that he had done for her, if he died...she didn't even want to think about it.

"T-Take what?"

Ise felt worried for the blonde haired boy.

Raynare inhaled a breath.

"...They're going to take his Sacred Gear."

Raynare revealed the truth.

Besides Ise, they all looked on with dull eyes, realizing what it meant.

She looked around and saw that everyone looked worried, or even scared as well.

"...What's wrong? Even if they manage to take his Sacred Gear-"

"He'll die, Ise." Rias' eyes turned downwards as she said that, going off the devastation. "It would take someone with incredible life force to survive the process of Sacred Gear removal. However, Takato isn't even in the best conditions, and if he was the chances are slim. And now that he has been attacked all these times, he'll be low on energy...so, there's no chance he is going to survive if we don't do anything."

Yumi's hands tightened, and her body shook. Ise looked completely devastated.

Takato...was going to die?

"N-No, it can't be! He can't die! Why would they do this!?"

Ise didn't understand why they would do that.

"Takato has a Sacred Gear that can seal off his enemies powers." Raynare revealed. "They see that as a valuable power. Just think, if he turned it on you, he could see your demonic powers, leaving you sitting ducks. Dohnaseek wants that power to seal off his enemies powers. And he wont stop at Takato's, he wants Asia's as well."

"And what are you doing here? Aren't you with the enemies as well?"

Akeno gave accusing eyes as well as her accusations.

Raynare looked on with dull eyes.

"He's my therapist."

Raynare explained, the others giving off a weird face.

"I'm sorry, but did you just say he is your therapist?"

Akeno couldn't help but be giddy at the thoughts of that.

Raynare put on a shy face, not liking to admit it, but had to in the end.

"He helps me with my problems, even if he did hit me with cars, and what not. But, it doesn't matter all that much in the end, you know? We have to go and rescue him!"

"I just want to make sure that you aren't doing this for your own motives...therapist huh, is he any good?"

Rias said it with a face full of worry that Raynare could do something odd.

But, Raynare showed her determination easily.

"Well, he fucking saved both me and Asia! And yes, he's a fucking amazing therapist who taught me to not be afraid of the large women with the endless days! And the petite women through the endless nights! Followed by the large women again in those scorching days!" They gave her a weird look. "Doesn't that mean I have to repay the damn Bishounen or something!? Besides, if something happens, then a certain Dragon is going to be very pissed off! Will rampage! And will kill all of us! Do you not understand this!?"

"D-Dragon? What Dragon?"

Rias looked worried, but Raynare placed a hand on her forehead.

"I didn't know until recently, but that boy, is connected to a Dragon in a serious way! Probably the strongest user in history! And if she...ooh God no, it is going to kill us all. We have to fucking save him, understand me?!"

Rias didn't quite get what she was going on about.

But the Dragon thing interested her.

Takato knew a Dragon.

Did he know he knew a Dragon?

Either way, it didn't matter.

"Alright, so how are we supposed to proceed?"

"We have to bust in the front entrance."

Raynare said it as if it was nothing at all.

Rias didn't exactly like that idea.

"How can we do that? If we do-"

"If we don't, he dies. There's no time to mess around finding back entrances. They'll be starting the process right now, and if we dilly dally around, we wont be able to save him. Fortunately, it takes time and Takato is a resilient dude, so he can and will fight but we have to hurry."

Rias didn't like having to work with a Fallen Angel.

But, if Takato had protected her, and Asia, then he must have thought they were good.

Recently, she had to think a bit like him as he had made valid points. Though she was the Master, she had to admit that she had learned much about humanity from him and his kindness had touched her in ways she hadn't thought of.

"Alright, Ise, everyone, lets go. Also, Ise, your Sacred Gear-"

"It's...I mean, it filled me with power once so..."

Ise wasn't sure, and Rias turned her head curiously to the side.

"Power...I see." Rias nodded her head. "From what I have researched, I believe your power is to boost your powers every ten seconds, Ise."

"B-Boost my powers?"

"Yes, at least that is what I believe it is. And remember, desire. That's what you need. Your Sacred Gear will respond to your desires Ise, and I say that saving Takato is probably a big motivator for you, am I wrong?"

"N-No! I'll definitely save him!"

She declared, as Rias nodded.

"Yes, and also, remember about promotion. The ability to change your class. As in turning into a Knight, Rook, Bishop, or Queen. Though Queen might be out of reach since you've just turned. But the others would be good Ise."

"Yeah! Takato taught me about it as well!" Rias looked surprised, as Ise tightened her fist. "Hang on Takato, your Queen is coming now! Then we'll all have group se-"

"Finish that sentence and I shall kill you. This isn't a threat, this is a promise you pervert."

Koneko glared out, making Ise rescind what she was saying.

Even Rias and Yumi looked terrified that Koneko went that far, and showed a scary side to her as well. Though she seemed to be mostly relaxed now that she had gotten that off her chest as well.

"R-Right, Koneko-chan..."

"Lets go."

Rias exclaimed and they walked forward together.

Asia tried to follow, but Rias stopped her.

"Takato risked himself to save you, it is best if you stay here."

"B-But, that's why I have to go!" Asia said it with conviction. "Because it is Takato-san, I have to and save him as well!"

Rias placed a hand on her shoulder.

"To hold such feelings inside of you is a wonderful thing. But Takato placed himself in danger for this, and he did this while thinking about your safety as well. If you went and something happened to you then..."

"Takato-san saved my life, many times." Asia said it with conviction. "He might be hurt...no, Takato-san is definitely hurt, and the least I can do is heal his wounds when he is saved! I-I can't fight like all of you can, but I can do this! I can heal all of Takato-san's wounds!"

Rias wasn't sure.

She wasn't against the idea.

But, she couldn't guarantee her safety either.

"Ara, it seems that she truly has developed affections for Takato-kun." Asia's cheeks turned red at Akeno's words, and shyly looked away. "Fufu, she's right though Buchou. Not one of us have a healing ability that can heal him up quick. If he is in danger of death from injuries, then we should have this girl come and heal him as well."

That's how Akeno felt, and Rias could understand why she said it as well.

"Yes, you're right. Then please follow us Asia!"

Having heard her name before, Rias declared it strongly, and Asia responded with that same strength.

"Yes! I shall save Takato-san as well!"

With that decided, everyone rushed out of their to save their male Pawn.

They could only pray that they would make it in time, and hoped nothing bad would happen either to anyone that they cared about.

* * *

Back at the Church, underneath it within a massive area. Takato's body was being strung up to a large wooden cross. It burned his back, and the Fallen Angels were probably getting off on the pain. In fact, that's how he woke up.

He could see the legion of Stray Exorcists that were before him as well. They all were snickering, laughing and making jokes about Takato being killed soon. But he didn't care about that. He wouldn't allow his fear to rule him.

His eyes went to the side, to see Dohnaseek smirking at him.

"So, you're awake. I'm glad, I did want you to be awake for this, for the time that you're going to die."

Takato knew what he was doing.

It was as clear as day.

"Scaring me, isn't going to work for you. A classic tactic meant to induce fear."

"What kind of fucking person are you? Not even scared of death?"

Takato shook his head, denying what the man said.

"That's wrong. I am petrified of dying again. But I can't do anything. My body is worn, I feel sick, and you're about to use your powers on me. And it seems that even your powers as a Fallen Angel have returned, I can't see my marks on you."

"For a short while, I couldn't get them off. But over time, I managed to have them removed. Or more like, they disappeared on their own. It seems to not last indefinitely. Maybe that's apart of the users will. They stay there for as long as the wielder of the Sacred Gear permits, or can muster up. It lasted about twenty minutes with me. But since you're a new user-kun of your Sacred Gear, it makes sense why there is a limit like this."

Takato chuckled softly, looking at the Fallen Angel girls. They didn't hold back, and just sneered at him. He shook his head, and turned towards Dohnaseek once more who showed a resolute face that wouldn't ever be stopped.

"You didn't get Asia-san and Raynare it seems. Hah, not so almighty as you wanna make me believe, are you?"

Takato wasn't one to mince his words in these situations.

Even if he was going to die, he was going to make it as hard as he possibly could for the enemy that was before him.

Dohnaseek showed a pissed off look to his eyes.

"So what?" He growled. "They'll be found eventually. And once I have your Sacred Gear, you will be the power I use to get them back. Raynare, I'll kill her, and as for the nun, she'll be stripped of her powers, and will be given to me."

Takato couldn't believe it that he was being so arrogant about a failure of his own.

Dohnaseek surely was one of a kind.

"Good luck with that." Takato said with a pained smirk, antagonizing Dohnaseek. "You can try and do that, but I know the Gremory are stronger than you. Rias-senpai, Akeno-senpai in particular are very powerful, and you can't measure up to them, right? That's why you haven't directly attacked the Devils in this town. Play macho man all you want, but I see the truth that's hidden behind your eyes. You're scared of them, and for good reason as well. They'll kill you, you know?"

"Tch, once I have your Sacred Gear-"

"Wont be enough." Takato smiled out with rage in his eyes. "My Sacred Gear has a drawback that it takes a lot of stamina, and mental energy as well. Using it more than twice will leave you in critical condition. Even if you use it at full power, it is a very powerful, but detrimental Sacred Gear as well, isn't it? You'd have to choose which power you'd be sealing off. By the way, if someone who is a new Devil can give you people trouble, an experienced Devil must be such a pain for you, right? They must be very powerful or you wouldn't of been hiding away for as long as you have, and you wouldn't of tried to capture me all those times that the Devils stayed at my home, am I wrong?"

Dohnaseek's anger was growing, partly because what he said, was true.

Takato wasn't lying, he was actually speaking truth at this moment, and it pissed him off to no end that this was happening.

"Shut up now!"

Takato knew he was getting under his skin as the slap he gave Takato was very strong.

But he endured it and showed a fearless smile, something that unnerved Dohnaseek and the other Fallen Angels.

"Sorry, did I hit a nerve with you? Don't you like admitting that you're weak? Because, that's what you are. If you need others powers to be strong, then you're weak. Dohnaseek, Kalawarner, and Mittelt, you must hate the fact that you need my power, to become strong without doing it on your own."

"Shut up! Just shut your mouth you bastard! I fucking hate you! Seriously, keep your mouth shut now!"

Takato began laughing at the man that was before him, something that immensely pissed off the elder man.

"I'm sorry, but you get worked up so easily. I find it very funny, honestly. So, is there anything else you wanna tell me? Maybe how you're going to use my Sacred Gear for evil deeds or something like that? Perhaps you could say something about me personally. My life, my body, my health, is there anything you'd like to add? Because I've heard it all before."

Dohnaseek couldn't understand why Takato didn't even look scared.

"...You're mad. I said it before, but death is coming and you don't look frightened. And you say you're frightened."

"My Obaa-chan taught me that fear can be something that can be powerful and can help you. And I am doing that now. The fear is fuelling my emotions and I am resolving myself. Even if I die, I am going to make it as hard for you as I possibly can. I'll hold on for as long as I can. I'll resist you at every turn Fallen Angels. I'll make sure that you wont be able to get away from me as well. Even if I die, I'll come back and haunt you. I'll be with you every step of the way, and you wont be able to get through me, you know?"

Dohnaseek shot a challenging look towards Takato who didn't back down.

But then he smirked.

"Alright then, if that's how you want it." He turned to the side, where the extraction device was, and saw that Kalawarner was there. "Turn it to the maximum."

"But, we only need to have it on half for the extraction to take place..."

"You don't understand, this shit needs to be dead as soon as possible. And I want it out of him right now. So don't hold back now." Kalawarner nodded, and set the dial up to high. Takato looked on unmoving. "So, is there anything you would like to say before the end comes?"

Takato held his stiff upper lip.

"Enjoy what life you have left Dohnaseek. Because I am tell you right now, you wont be alive for much longer. You are evil, there's no good inside of you, there's nothing that would show me how good you are. You are evil, and you'll get what's coming to you, Dohnaseek. Enjoy it, while you can."

Dohnaseek didn't look bothered in the slightest, and raised his hand.

"Begin."

Nodding at Dohnaseek, Kalawarner begun the extraction. Takato watched the device come closer to him, he saw what appeared to be electricity bouncing off the tip. It felt sickly to even look at, so it came closer and Takato didn't like it at all.

As it came close, Takato gritted his teeth, and then…

It began.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

His screams, were true screams of pain.

* * *

Outside of the Church, as Rias and the others arrived. Since it was already night, the place they were on was lit up by the street lamps. Rias herself overlooked the ground, seeing Ise, Yumi, Koneko, Akeno, Raynare and even Asia looked determined as well.

Takato was inside, they knew that much by Koneko saying "I can smell Senpai's scent from here." which relieved Rias that they had found him. The inside of the Church didn't seem to be lit, so they could only presume that the ritual was probably going down lower than the Church.

"Inside, there's a secret passageway that leads all the way to the bottom within the sanctuary, it can't be missed if you know where to look, at the alter." Raynare began, showing blueprints of the Church she had gotten beforehand. "Every other place can be ignored, but we'll have to go through the front. Knowing Dohnaseek, he placed at least Freed in the opening area. He is a cut above the rest. And he is crazy, so that's a deadly combination. And I wouldn't be surprised if the Fallen Angels also placed a few Stray Exorcists there as well, so don't be surprised if you see a few more people there as well."

"Yeah, we've fought him before, the ass."

Ise spat out, recalling what happened with Freed that time when she last saw Takato.

She hadn't seen him since then and even now she was more worried than ever before.

"Below that, the Fallen Angels shall be waiting and probably will begin the extraction of the Sacred Gear soon enough. And even there, there will be a few Stray Exorcists as well."

Raynare showed her worry on her face, and didn't hold back either.

"Wow, you've got a lot of Strays working for you."

Ise expressed her genuine surprise that they had more than a few expendable people working with them.

Raynare waved it off like it wasn't anything at all.

"They followed Dohnaseek and us due to various reasons. We've been gathering them for years now to work for our group. A few other Fallen Angels have a fair few as well working with them. Since they are humans that have no home, we take them in and have them work with us. It is how the Grigori is able to stay strong as well, relying on the human's powers as well. Though for people like Dohnaseek and I guess the others as well, they don't like it and in fact, hate that the humans seem to have amass of powers, and the Devils also reincarnate people with strong powers. That's partly the reason why they're taking people like Asia, and Takato, because they have strong Sacred Gear's. For the God who cast us out, to take his trinkets for the humans, that's what their mindset is now."

Raynare explained the best she could.

Ise didn't expect that, and was quite shocked.

On some level, it kind of made sense why they were doing what they were doing, if they were twisted enough to hurt people for their goals. But that's how it was.

"Then we have to move quickly. The Fallen Angels are strong, Ise, everyone. Akeno and I shall take care of them, your mission is to take back Takato. He probably will be in a bad condition, so you all get him out of here."

[Yes Buchou!]

They all replied besides Asia and Raynare who simply nodded their heads.

They were pumped for what was going to happen.

They were going to save Takato no matter what else happened.

They weren't even going to hold back either.

[AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!]

As they were going to move, they all heard the screams of Takato, and were all speechless.

"Takato-kun..."

Yumi gasped out, never having heard such a scream of pain.

Even during her past, she hadn't heard someone scream so loud, and she knew Takato wasn't one to scream at pain he was in. So, whatever pain he was in, it was a true, and real one that even she couldn't express correctly.

"C-Come on! We have to go and get him!"

Ise announced, Rias nodding.

"Exactly right Ise! Lets go everyone!"

Rias walked forward first, and the others followed.

However, as they walked, a magical light appeared beside them. Rias turned her head, and saw a magical fireball coming for them, so she stepped forward, and raised a demonic barrier, blocking the blast of flames, but the flames were stronger than anticipated, and knocked her down.

"Aaah!"

Rias cried out, as the others became on guard.

Stepping forward out of the shadows, the young Witch once again came forward.

"I told you that if you came, I would stop you from stopping this."

"Is that how it is?"

Rias stood up, as the Witch inclined her head.

"That's right. That's what I said, and I am sorry but I can't let you go on. Because, I am going to have to stop you people." Magical circles appeared before her, as they glared on. "So, who would like to fight me first?"

Rias took a step forward.

"I'll deal with you myself!"

"B-Buchou, it would be best if we fought together!"

Yumi complained, but Rias waved her hand, and pointed to the Church.

"Takato is in danger of death. Go, I'll deal with this woman myself."

"But..."

Ise wasn't sure.

She didn't want Rias to die, even she could tell that this woman was a scary one.

But Rias held a resolute face.

"That's right, I will be fine Ise. Everyone, don't worry about me now. Just go and save Takato before he dies."

Ise and he others didn't like it, but they nodded, and ran off, besides Akeno.

Rias saw that she wasn't leaving, so turned to her curiously.

"Akeno?"

"Ara, don't worry Buchou, a Queen can't leave the King. Besides, this woman here is far beyond the Fallen Angels in powers. We have to fight together to survive right now. I sense a deep power inside of her. And if we take her lightly, then we'll be executed."

"You're right Akeno. Let us take this girl out together."

The young woman chuckled as if she was enjoying herself.

"No offence, but you two don't have the power to take me down."

Rias and Akeno didn't like the sound of that.

* * *

As they did that however, Ise and the others consisting of Raynare, Asia, Yumi and Koneko all stormed the Church. When making it to the large doors, Ise was going to open them, but Koneko walked forward, and punched so hard that the wood was destroyed all together with a single punch, shocking everyone around.

"K-Koneko-chan!?"

Ise let out a shrill but Koneko showed a determined face.

"...We don't have time, lets go and get Senpai."

"Right!"

Together, they went into the Church, in order to rescue Takato. What trials would face them, they didn't know now. But, they didn't care, as they had Takato to save, and they weren't going to let him down, no matter what else happened.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, we've got to the home stretch! Rias and the others came into contact with the Witch, who is going to be Rias', and Akeno's opponent! Since she's rather strong, we'll see how they deal with her. Ise and the others are naturally worried, and while that was going down, Raynare had a change of heart (if only to keep her 'therapist' around) and went to escape, only for Takato to sacrifice himself to save Asia and Raynare. And now, he's gonna have his Sacred Gear extracted. Next chapter, we'll be seeing some interesting things from Takato and Isane and the likes, as it is the last chapter for the Fallen Angel's arc.**

 **Takato; Ise (fem), Vali (fem), Rias, Akeno, Asia, Koneko, Yumi (fem), Gasper (fem), Xenovia, Irina, Rossweisse, Ravel, Kuroka, Kunou, Le Fay, Ophis.**


	9. The Church Fight part two!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **OechsnerC; Thanks very much! I am glad that I can~**

 **Akito Gremory; I am glad that you like it~ And perhaps yeah~**

 **tyson113; Yeah, that does sound quite fitting actually~ Yup, she's going to be showing her tough side, along with a few other people. Hehe, I am glad that you did~**

 **dad90; Yeah, you never know what's going to happen~**

 **LoamyCoffee; That's Raynare for you~**

 **Nivek Beldo; Yeah, they tried their best, but they'll be doing a few things here~ Hehe, Raynare needing therapy at that time was quite fun to write about~ He could have yeah, if circumstances were different, but he knew what he needed to do to keep the girls safe. It is going to be quite the fight~**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; He surely does, if he's going down, he's going to take down others if he can. Even if verbally. They surely are, and we'll see that closeness in play here. You never know, she could have been. We'll find more out in the future. She did her best for him indeed~ Well, you never know~**

 **Justin D; Things are quite intense here~ He surely did yeah~ Yeah, I am pretty sure most can guess, but we'll see rather soon who it is. Well, they might, we'll have to wait, and see~ And thanks yeah~**

 **Mrgamerandwatcher; Thank you very much! She'd be pretty interesting, thanks for the suggestion!**

 **Crenin; Maybe she is, we'll have to wait and see~ And yeah, I will soon.**

 **Neonlight01; You never know, she might be~ Yeah, he didn't back down and showed how his resolve is strong. Hehe, we'll soon see~**

 **Lightwave; Ooh she does want something, and we'll see what that is in the future~ All shall be explained in the future. They are yeah, they've gone for his Sacred Gear's, and yeah, you never know, she might have done. Maybe so yeah~ Hehe, perhaps~**

 **Guest; Perhaps~**

 **D-Koy24; Indeed yeah~**

 **NinjaFang1331; Thank you!**

 **Tohka123; Indeed it was yeah~ Very action packed~ Yeah, they have quite the obstacles to overcome huh. And thanks!**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **The Church Fight part two!**

"Knock, knock douche bags! We'll take the Bishounen with the best penis ever please! Yeah, we'll be taking him back, and making sweet love to that fantastic member of us!"

Ise said with a cool girl smile and a perverted expression as well as a nose bleed as she thought about a naked Takato wanting her to save him...but, Koneko gave her a dark look, and raised her fist upwards in addition to what she was going to say.

"...Never say that around me ever again or I'll come for you personally. ...You need to stop perving on Senpai."

Ise sweatdropped, and her head hung down.

Raynare rolled her eyes at the perverted young woman, and saw the room which held a few Exorcists, including that of Freed.

"Freed, yes, that's right. I guessed that they would be using you to fight us. Doesn't make a difference, you aren't exactly going to go down like this."

His eyes danced along all of the girls in the area and turned gleeful.

"Raynare-sama?! Have you gone to the Devils side? I get it, because you're so fucking weird, you went to that side and became a whipping girl, right? Because, you're a bad girl, and I wish to punish you!"

Raynare didn't even seem to care at all, she just looked to be calm and collected.

"Well, super fuck you. But, because of the long nights, and the endless days-"

"Ooh shut up with your fucking weird sensation on nights and days! It is getting old, keep it shut you tramp!"

Raynare felt triggered at that moment and wanted him to die a painful death.

"I am not a tramp you damn bastard! I'll kill you for that!"

Raynare wasn't one for allowing someone get away with that, and it proved true when she summoned a spear of light and aimed it for him.

Freed wagged his fingers like he didn't care at all.

"Oh Raynare-sama, please don't become angry. I'm sorry, since you're my former boss, after I kill you, I'll definitely brush my teeth and we can have some awesome sex beforehand~ Yes, to have sex with you would be an honour, so I can screw you? Or is that reserved for the lesbian squad here~?"

Raynare twitched her eyebrows.

Ise and the others looked at one another, confused of what he was saying.

"Eh…? What's wrong with you weirdo?"

Ise demanded from the young white haired male, but he didn't even seem to care at all.

"Don't worry brown haired girl...but, it seems that your boyfriend isn't here right now...wait, I know where he is! Me! Pick me! I'll answer!" They deadpanned the man, so he showed a frustrated face. "Well, I heard his delicious screams before. It seems even that bastard has limits as well. Yes, he pissed off Dohnaseek, and wished to show you all his body as well. But, he's going to be dead soon." His eyes went towards Asia, who took a step backwards. "Asia-tan, your boyfriend saved you as well, right? What did you come back for, idiot?"

Asia put her hands together, and showed a resolute face.

"Because it is Takato-san, I will be here to heal all of his wounds! Father Freed, please don't stop us from saving Takato-san!"

Freed looked at her face, and could see that she was being serious.

"Ara, I see. So, you and Takato-kun down there are the ones who are the best couple? That's cute, I like that. So, a Devil, and a nun have gained such a lovely relationship with one another. I'm kinda getting turned on! I wonder, have you boned yet?"

Asia looked on curiously.

"Boned…?"

"Yeah, grind together?" Asia looked clueless. "Have you put your bits together?" Asia still looked perplexed. "Have you fucked already!?" Asia still looked confused. "Geez, what are you, a nun?!" Everyone blinked rapidly at the confusing experience they were having right now. "Ah, right. You are a nun. Well, have you had sex yet Asia? Even you know should know what that is."

"S-S-Sex!? T-Takato-san and I haven't d-done such things! Please d-don't say that! Takato-san and I are...w-we're...T-Takato-san is...d-don't say such things Father Freed! Takato-san and I are friends and are..."

Asia didn't know how to finish that off, and she ended up blushing a little bit as a result.

Freed on the other hand just laughed at the sight that was going on.

"Hahaha! I see! So, I am going to have a good adventure here! Yes, that sounds good to me! I like it!" His dirty eyes went over the young women around and licked his lips excitedly. "My, oh my! A pick of lots of different women! From busty bitches to small bitches as well and even men!" Koneko looked around, and saw Freed looking at her. She pointed to herself, and the young man nodded. "That's right little boy!"

Koneko's eyes blazed with fury.

"...Boy? I'm a girl."

Koneko affirmed, trying to keep calm.

Though that was proving difficult by the passing seconds that were happening due to the antagonizing expressions that Freed was using right now towards her.

But, his eyes went towards her chest, and she felt angered by such an action.

"Your chest says different. There's nothing there, so you have to be a boy."

He snickered, and the room fell silent.

Koneko looked towards Freed, and her eyes blinked a few times.

It was like life was about to end for him, and no one would blame her either.

"...That's it, you're dead!"

Koneko ran forward before anyone else could stop her. Even Yumi was taken by surprised.

"Fuck you!"

Freed laughed, and shot off a few bullets towards her, but Koneko used reflexes that others thought seemed a little cat like, avoiding the bullets, and got close.

The young girl then balled her fist, and embedded it into Freed's torso.

"Gwaaaaaaaah!" He spat out blood from the impact, and was blown backwards. "Y-You heartless bitch! What the hell!?"

"...I am Toujou Koneko, and there is nothing wrong with loli's, I am sure Senpai would say the same things."

Freed was blown back into a pew and it was broken. Freed's body felt wrecked already. Koneko surely did hit hard, and it wasn't even a joke either. He felt a pang of pain reverberating from the place that he was punched.

"Screw you people! Kill them already!"

The Exorcists turned their guns towards them, so Yumi raised her blade.

"Sorry, but I can't allow you to stand in my way! Takato-kun is out there, and I have to save him!"

"Hey Kiba! That's my line! Don't act so cool in front of Takato either!"

Isane complained as Yumi rushed forward. Her speed was so impressed. Isane couldn't even keep up with her eyes. She didn't even know what she was seeing right now, her body danced around the battlefield, and cleaved through a few of the Exorcists around. It wasn't even as if they couldn't fight back either. They just couldn't see her, Yumi was simply too fast.

"Don't even!"

One of the Exorcists clashed with Yumi's sword. The sword of darkness extended onto the light blade, like it was devouring it. The Exorcist became shocked, and saw his blade being devoured, and then the young girl cleaved downwards, cutting down the Exorcist.

"Takato-kun isn't the only one with a Sacred Gear. My own can make me demonic swords, and this is a sword called Holy Eraser, which devours light like yours. You people make me sick, constantly attacking Takato-kun, pushing him past the point of exhaustion, you people don't deserve mercy!"

Yumi stabbed her sword downwards, and the next moment, blades erupted out of the ground. Ise looked on and yelled "Shit!" as the swords raised upwards, like flowers blooming and stabbed through a number of the Exorcists, killing them off all together.

Yumi stood there, her new resolve on the forefront and took off to fight some more as well.

"...If we're doing that, then I'll join in as well Yumi-senpai."

Koneko saw her chance, and jumped forward as well, using her small fists to deliver a series of punches to the lesser Exorcists before her. One came from the left, so she ducked, and did an uppercut, knocking him to the roof, and then knocked him out. Then to the right, the man pointed the gun at her, and shot, but she avoided it, the bullet going by her cheek, then she tightened her fist, and sent it towards the young woman before her, knocking the Exorcist out.

Raynare on the other hand turned to Freed, as Ise summoned her Sacred Gear.

[Boost!]

Ise felt her powers increasing a little bit, while Raynare's spear turned into a light sword.

"H-Hey Asia, stay back, okay? Takato wouldn't be happy if you became harmed, okay?"

Asia nodded, and stepped back.

"Yes, of course Hyoudou-san, please be safe."

Asia said it with a pure heart.

"No worries, fellow harem member?"

"Eh?"

Ise gave Asia a thumbs up, confusing her, while Raynare rolled her eyes.

"Either way, fuck you Freed!"

While Koneko and Yumi took down the other stray Exorcists, Raynare extended her wings and flew at Freed. She was fast, faster than Ise thought, and she charged for Freed. Freed extended his gun and shot at Raynare.

The young woman used her sword to block the bullet, and got close, swinging her blade for his body. Ise was impressed that she was fast enough to block the bullets. But she could see that she wasn't faster than Yumi. In fact, she was considerably slower than her.

"Haaaaah! This is good Raynare-sama! Show me even more!"

The young man and Raynare's blades clashed with one another, and sparks went off together.

"You're not that bad Freed! Though you are a human so it is alright!"

Raynare made a large swing of her blade, and forced Freed's blade to the side. At that same time, Raynare placed her hand outwards, and forced it towards Freed's body. Freed used his gun to block the palm strike, and slashed for Raynare, which she managed to block just in time before it could touch her body.

Raynare then made a stance with her blade and swung for his sword.

Freed clashed blades with the woman and their blades made sparks between them. Raynare and Freed pushed against one another, and didn't even stop at all. Their blades met again and again and even if they were light blades, sparks were coming off the attacks that they were giving one another.

Then, Raynare saw her chance, and stabbed at Freed's hand. The man raised his blade to defend, but the sword of light stabbed the blade of light that Freed had, and destroyed it without mercy, breaking it apart.

"What the fuck!?"

Freed cried, seeing that he didn't even have a weapon anymore, his sword at least was gone. And this was Ise's chance, she saw it and she rushed straight at Freed, her Sacred Gear becoming ready at all.

"Sacred Gear! Activate!"

[Boost!]

A sound comes out from the jewel and the power flows into her body, and her eyes didn't even leave Freed's body. Freed's eyes saw Ise moving closer and she grinned at the sight, while Raynare took a step back, seeing an Exorcist charge for Asia, and took him down with two swings of her blade, cutting him down.

"Raynare-san..."

"Takato, my therapist, would be sad if you died, so don't die."

Asia placed a hand to her face, and she smiled. Ise got close to Freed, and the man himself points his gun towards Ise.

"I'm keeping on telling you! You are annoying!"

The bullet is shot without making any sound towards Ise, but she wasn't going to go down so easily.

"Promotion, Rook!"

The bullet of light didn't pierce through Ise, and instead returns to nothing.

"Promotion!? A Pawn!?"

Freed seemed shocked, and Ise showed a willingness to fight.

"That's right! I am here to protect Takato! I am going to save him! The traits of a Rook! Unreal defence and-!" Her left fist went towards Freed's face, but he used the remnants of the blades handle to block. Even then, Ise pushed forward as much as she could, and Ise saw Freed moving backwards because of the hard punch she gave. "Ridiculous attack strength."

Ise laughs while breathing hard.

Freed is on the ground, but gets up slowly and spits his blood onto the ground. His right cheek is swollen. Because he used his swords handle to defend, he only received.

"…Hmm …Oh man, not only I got punched by a trashy Devil, but she's saying some weird crap to me…Don't fuck with me." Freed makes a howl. "Don't fuck with me! You shiiiiiit! A mere Devil shouldn't act cocky with meeeeee! I'll kill you! Definitely! I'll definitely kill you! I'm going to cut you into pieces, you shiiiiit!"

Freed takes out his second sword which only has its handle, though as he tried to activate it, a piece of wood came from the side, and hit Freed in the head, knocking him back a little bit, that time Ise saw her chance and ran forward.

The one who threw the wood was Asia herself, who wasn't pleased with Freed.

"That was for Takato-san Father Freed! You hurt Takato-san and that's what you deserve!"

Asia yelled with pride, Freed's eyes glaring towards her.

"Fuck yooooooooooooooooooooou!"

"No! Fuck you!"

Ise got close, and her fist hit the place where Koneko hit before. Because of the power of the Rook, she managed to deliver a hard punch, Freed's body went into the air, where Raynare flew upwards, and delivered a succession of kicks to the young man, going for his chest, and face, causing blood to come out of his body and then she kicked him through a pew or two, crashing against the ground and made him cry out.

Freed panted, feeling the pain of what happened to him.

However, at that time, Yumi and Koneko had finished taking out the other Exorcists that had strayed. His eyes went to each of them, Koneko, Yumi, Ise, Raynare, and Asia as well though the last one wasn't really intimidating.

Getting closer, Freed became a little nervous on what he was going to do.

"Wow, wow. Is this what you call a crisis? Hmm, for me, getting killed by a Devil is a no-no, so I feel like retreating. And I can't have the Fallen Angel slut Raynare beat me either, that would be a bad mistake or something~ It's a shame that I can't exorcise you guys, but I also don't want to die!"

Freed takes out something round and smashes it on to the floor.

"Cover your eyes!"

Raynare yelled out, as they did. Thankfully they did as a flash went out throughout the area, and doused the area in light.

When the light stopped, they looked on and saw that he was gone.

But, his voice surrounded them from somewhere, where they didn't know.

"Hey. The grunt Devil over there…Ise-chan, was it? To tell you the truth, I have fallen in love with you. So I will definitely kill you. Definitely, okay? I won't forgive a shitty Devil who punched me and gave me a lecture, okay? Then, bye-bye. Also, Raynare-sama, I'll definitely rape you in the future! Bye bye Asia-chan, see you real soon~ I'll screw you so much you wont know what to do with me in the end! Hahaha!"

Then, a noise could be heard of running.

"Damn Freed always was a coward."

Raynare clicked her tongue angrily.

"It doesn't matter about him, we have to go and get Takato-kun before they finish taking his Sacred Gear's."

"You're right." Raynare finished off after Yumi. "Here, we should go here." Raynare fired off a spear of light at the alter, and created a path to the stairs. "Ladies first."

"We're all girls though?"

Asia seemed confused with Raynare's gesture.

"Never mind, lets just go."

Raynare finished, going towards the stairs.

Ise's Sacred Gear lit up once more with the green light of his powers, and she felt her power increase. She then declared "Wait for us Takato, we're coming for you." and walked off with the others towards the stairs.

* * *

Meanwhile as that was happening, Rias and Akeno were confronting the Witch. Even against two Devils like Rias, and Akeno, the Witch seemed to be calm, collected, and didn't even show any amount of fear at all.

"So, what connection do you have to my Pawn anyway?"

Rias demanded, taking a step forward.

"Your Pawn huh, well, there's a few things that we have...wait, why should I tell you?"

"Because I am his Master, and I am not going to allow you to take him away."

Akeno watched as the young woman wriggle her finger around, a magical circle appeared around her.

"Well, that sounds like you own him or something. That's sweet, I like it. But you can't beat me, you simply aren't powerful enough to try and take me on. I even cook alive people that can't fight people like me~ And your servants wont be able to beat me either. They are weak, and they can't save Takato-sama in their. As soon as he has his Sacred Gear's taken away by the stupid Fallen Angels, I'll kill them myself, and harvest the Sacred Gears as well."

Rias tightened her eyes, as her demonic energy filled her palms.

"...I don't like the sound of that. You intend to allow my Pawn to die to take his powers?"

The Witch showed a dirty smile on her face.

"I see, so that's what it looks like to care? Well, that's too bad because you can't ever defeat someone like me!"

"Then try me!"

Rias thrusted her palm forward, and a black block of demonic energy was released. The power wasn't a joke, and Rias wasn't holding back. But what she saw next shocked her, and that was the Witch yawning and blocked the attack with a barrier of magic.

"Buchou, we have to be careful, this Witch is definitely strong."

Akeno advised, Rias nodding her head.

"I know, that's why we need to blow her away!"

"Right!" Akeno's finger went up, and a magic circle appeared in the sky, sparkles of lightning appearing. "Bring down the thunder!"

Lightning crashed down from the sky, but the Witch didn't even seem to care, and used her magic to blow the attack, only for Rias to put her hands together, and shoot off a large volume of POD from her fingers.

"Have that!"

Rias announced, only for the Witch to wriggle her fingers, and shoot off a mass of flames towards the POD, and crushed her powers. The flames continued going for Rias, so she raised a barrier to defend herself.

"Sorry, not going to work!"

The Witch used her magic to take down the barrier, and then the flames neared Rias. She pulled backwards, but the flames burned the ground before her, where Akeno stuck out her hand, and sent spears of ice towards the Witch.

The Witch made a barrier of magic to defend, as Rias ran towards the side.

She then put her hand out, and aimed for a good spot where she would be able to shoot down the enemy.

But the Witch was quicker to draw, and sent out a wave of magic for the enemy as well, colliding with one another, and made a huge explosion ring out through the area. Because of the strength of the attack, Rias was forced off the ground and fell down onto her butt.

Akeno didn't stop the attack, and saw the Witch was busy with Rias, so she charged up her lightning. Shooting across the sky, several bolts of lightning converged together, and then Akeno directed her fingers downwards.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

The extra powerful lightning attack fell all the way down and broke the ground around them. However, the Witch was fast acting with her magical abilities, and managed to raise a self defensive barrier to blow the shots.

"Is that it?"

The Witch declared, sending out her onslaught of magical attacks. Even with Akeno raising some barriers to defend, the magical blasts got through her defensive walls, and hit her body, causing wounds to appear on her body.

"Akeno!"

Rias stared down the Witch as she sent volley after volley of POD for the enemy. The Witch however, snickered at the sight, and used her magic to defend.

"As I said, there's no hope for you, you can't beat me. You wont be able to get through my magic. I'm toying with you, you two can't hope to defeat me. Sorry, but that's how it is in the end, you wont beat me at all."

The girls watched as magical circles filled the nights sky, and they knew they were in trouble.

* * *

Going down the staircase, the group consisting of Ise, Asia, Raynare, Yumi, and Koneko came to a large door.

"By the way, Asia. You know, Takato is a Devil, right?"

Ise brought up, Asia turning her head to the side curiously.

"Yes, that's right. Takato-san is a Devil."

"And...you know, he's probably going to live for like, thousands of years."

"...Yes, that's right, Takato-san is going to live for many, many years...I wish I could live with Takato-san all those years..."

"Well, why don't you?"

Koneko and Yumi took mild interest as Ise said that.

"B-But, how could I?"

"Become a Devil!"

Isane announced casually, causing Asia's eyes to widen.

"A-A Devil...? Becoming a Devil...Takato-san, is a Devil, and he's still so kind...would I be the same...? A kind Devil...?"

"Yeah, I'm sure you would! Hehe, they've got these group things, called a peerage, I am sure Takato will get one, and when he does, I wanna be apart of his too, if Buchou will let me~ You should do that too! T-That is, if you want to? Or, you want to return to the Church..."

Asia shook her head sadly.

"I couldn't return to the Church...and Takato-san said that even as a Devil, he still believes in God to me...I could believe in God in my own way as a Devil, and I do want to live with Takato-san always...I wonder, if being a Devil would be the best...? Takato-san and I could always be together then...yes, I would love to be with Takato-san always, even if I was a Devil."

Koneko and Yumi were surprised, even Raynare was.

But, they didn't know of the experiences Asia shared with Takato, but Ise looked happy.

"Yeah! It sounds good! I am sure Takato would be thrilled to have you as his peerage member thingy one day!"

Isane cheered, while Asia put on a smile.

Down the corridor, Raynare said "He's on the other side of that door." which made them all the more ready to rescue the young boy, no matter what else happened.

Upon getting to the door, Ise went to open it once more, but Koneko just burst it down.

"...Knock knock."

In her monotone voice, that sounded rather threatening. Even Ise felt threatened by how that sounded as well. The doors were blown away by the punch Koneko gave as well, so much so that the door hit a few of the Exorcists that were within the pit that was the Fallen Angels secret base.

Within the area itself, Ise noticed that Takato was tied to a cross, and he looked to be in bad shape. His body was leaking blood, his eyes looked rather lifeless as well. Because he was tied to a cross, it was also giving him damage as well.

"Takato-san!"

Asia cried out, seeing her friend in such a situation.

His hazy eyes went upwards, and saw Asia stood there with the rest.

"Asia...san...why…."

He didn't understand why she was there.

Because he had done his best to get her away, he didn't want her to be in danger.

"Because Takato-san is my friend! Please hang on Takato-san!"

Takato didn't know if he could. He was having trouble staying awake.

"Why...did you...all come for...me…? You should have...stayed..."

"Don't be an idiot Takato! You're apart of our group! Besides, who else am I going to like huh?! You're got the best-" Koneko glared, so Ise changed her words. "-personality out there! It is big, hard, and throbbing!" Koneko inhaled darkly, scaring Isane. "A-Ah, what I'm saying is, we're your comrades! We'll always come for you!"

Even though Ise shouted that with passion, Takato used what strength he had, and shook his head while tears fell from his eyes.

"...I've always...been a burden...I didn't...want to...burden...anyone again...and I've...done it again...I'm burdening you all...like I did Obaa-chan….I placed...you all in danger...because of me...you should have...left me..."

"Takato-kun! You're no burden! You're our comrade, our friend! Please hang on, we'll rescue you! And we'll never abandon you Takato-kun! You're a member of our group as well, no matter what! Don't speak like that again!"

"What did I say about stealing my lines Kibaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!?"

Ise yelled at Yumi who looked troubled on what to say.

Takato on the other hand shed a few tears at the sight before him.

People truly cared for him.

Besides a few people he knew, he didn't think anyone would care like this.

Dohnaseek stood up, and ran a hand across Takato's face. His fingernails were sharp, and managed to leave cuts across his cheek.

"Sorry about the damage done to this boy. But he's been pissing me off since the beginning, and I honestly don't like it at all. The fact that this boy managed to cause so much trouble. Even now, he refuses to hand over his Sacred Gear. He even is keeping it to his body and fighting with all the will power he has. A lesser person would have surrendered. But his will is keeping them with-"

"Shut up! And let Takato go, now! He hasn't done anything to you!"

Dohnaseek waved his hand through his hair.

"Don't be silly, his Sacred Gear, I'll definitely take it for myself." Dohnaseek brushed Takato's face once more, but Takato opened his mouth and bit down. "Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" Dohnaseek cried out as he retracted his hand, the others snickering. "You piece of shit! You bit me! You are a dog!"

"Dog...sorry, I told...before, Dohnaseek….your death...would come today...you, will die..."

Dohnaseek didn't like that, and created a spear of light. The others winced, Ise telling Asia to hang back which she did, and Dohnaseek's spear was raised to Takato's face.

"I will cut your body up! I'll chop you into messes you piece of horse shit! Do you want that!? Do you want to be sliced and diced!? Because I will do!"

"Don't you even touch my therapist!"

Raynare flew into a rage, and summoned swords of light in her hands. She charged right for Dohnaseek, but before she could reach him, Kalawarner got in the way and showed a dirty smile on her face.

"Sorry, I can't do that. I have to stop you now!"

Kalawarner deflected the blades of Raynare, who pushed her backwards. Mittelt then got involved.

"Sorry Raynare! Seems like times have changed! And so have you!"

Mittelt's spears of light rained down on Raynare, but Raynare managed to cut through them with little difficulty. However, in doing that, Kalawarner saw her chance, and charged for the young woman, flying her out of the area, Mittelt following so a battle could go on between them as well.

"Well, that's unexpected. A fight between bitches huh."

"Shut your damn mouth you bastard!"

Ise had enough and charged forward.

Her aim was Takato who was tied up. However, she didn't even think about the priests that came for her. One appeared before her, so she raised her arm to deflect the light blade, knocking it back, and then kicked him to the side.

Takato was surprised she did that so easily, and could feel a weird power coming from the young woman.

Koneko then jumped forward like a ball, and bombed the area, her fist smashing the ground, and broke it away, as she said "Koneko's kitten burst." something Takato got giddy about as well, since it sounded like something an anime heroine would say, and then Koneko grabbed one of the downed Exorcists body and swung him around like a bat, something he was immensely impressed with at that moment in time.

"Seems like we'll all have to go out in this fight as well." Yumi raised her sword, and then stabbed the ground. "Sword Birth!"

The swords from her Sacred Gear rose from the ground like flowers, pushing away the ground and the Exorcists in Isane's path. For once, Isane was glad that the young woman actually knew how to do something like that, but she was glad as well for giving her the opportunity to get towards Takato.

Because of that, she made it to Takato as Dohnaseek raised his spear of light. His spear aimed for Isane, who raised her fist to defend against it, but Takato while feeling drained, swung his body to the side, the cross going with him slightly, distracting Dohnaseek just enough for Isane to slam a hard fist against Dohnaseek's body. Because it was in relatively the same place that Takato had landed blows before, Dohnaseek coughed up a little bit of bile, and he staggered backwards as a result of that.

As he was busy being distracted, Ise used her Rook strength to rip away the chains that were on Takato's body. With nothing holding him up, he fell face first into her cleavage, something she was very happy about, and he looked exhausted.

"Ise-san..."

"Yeah, we're all here now Takato. We wont let anything happen to you, I promise."

"No...we have to...run...Ise-san..."

"Y-Yeah, lets!"

Using her Rook strength, she could carry Takato bridal style. This time, Takato didn't even care, he was too heavily wounded to even think about what was going on. Though, he did feel embarrassed about his head being on her breast.

"Fucking Devil! Don't think you can take away my Sacred Gear from me! I will have it! And I shall become the ruler of the Fallen Angels!"

"Rule shit you bastard!"

Dohnaseek formed a spear of light, and aimed for Ise. Ise however jumped away from the spear which pierced the ground and then took off running through the sea of Exorcists that Koneko and Yumi were fighting.

"Hey! Kiba! Koneko-chan! We've got to go now!"

Ise said while running, but Yumi and Koneko shook their heads.

"We've got these, get Takato-kun out of here."

Yumi said while her darkness sword erased the light swords and then she cut them down.

"...She's right, we've got this."

Koneko made a determined expression, and embedded her fist into a few of the enemies.

Ise, despite not liking the situation, looked at Takato in her arms, who was having a hard time breathing.

"Takato..."

"Ise-san...don't worry...about me...get yourself..."

"Don't be crazy, I'm okay, you're okay. Asia's gonna heal you, and you've n-not lost your Sacred Gear, you're going to be okay!"

Ise declared, getting back to Asia. Asia overlooked Takato and saw the harsh wounds on him, wondering how that was even possible that he was still awake with the amount of wounds across his body.

"Takato-san, we came to save you, you're going to be okay."

Takato breathed a little harder and muttered "Asia-san..." before his eyes closed. Ise worried, panicked, but his eyes opened once more, relieved. It seemed like he was fighting with everything that he had inside of him.

"Hyoudou-san! Get out of here! What are you still doing here!?"

"...Yeah, get Senpai out now."

Yumi and Koneko made up their minds, and she could see that Takato was in a lot of pain, so she nodded her head.

"Alright! But call me 'Ise' from now on! I'm going to protect Takato with my life!"

Ise, Asia and Takato in Ise's arms turned and ran away. Dohnaseek however didn't like that, and formed a spear of light.

"I wont let you run!"

His spear aimed for Ise, and launched it.

Ise gasped, since she was carrying Takato she couldn't deflect it.

Fortunately, Takato's hand reached out, and shadows erupted upwards. The shadow caught the spear, and it disappeared in said shadow. Everyone was confused by what happened, only for the spear to come out from behind Dohnaseek who didn't expect it.

STAB!

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

The shadow managed to spit out the spear from behind Dohnaseek, stabbing into his side. He didn't suffer a life threatening wound, but it allowed Takato, and the others to escape up the stairs, while begrudgingly leaving behind Yumi and Koneko, hoping that they would be okay.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside Raynare, Kalawarner and Mittelt were having a duel of light. The two girls ganged up on Raynare, but she was holding her own rather well. Kalawarner came for her with her sword of light, but Raynare parried her.

"You betrayed us!"

Kalawarner yelled, only for Raynare to look on with uneasy eyes.

"Well, I have my therapist, I need to have him around for me to get well! With all of you destroying my heart, with the endless nights-"

"Shut up now!"

Mittelt deployed several spears of light for Raynare. Raynare glared, and used her light sword to cut them down, only for Kalawarner to see her chance, and slice for the young woman's body. Raynare winced as she moved out of the way, but received a cut on her body, and made her grit her teeth at the same time.

"So, you two really are going to fight me to the end, aren't you?"

Raynare panted at the feeling she felt of the cut on her body.

The Fallen Angel girls turned their heads to the side.

"You're forcing our hands." Kalawarner began. "We were going to be great again, don't you even see that? Because, we had power, we could have had amazing powers of the Sacred Gear's! There's no way that we could have ever been beaten! But, you betrayed us, and deserted us, and ended up doing this all for your own pleasure! Why did you turn on us!? For your fucking therapist?!"

"Well at least he listens to my problems! Unlike you people! I'm supposed to be the fucking leader, and all you people do is have that bitch Dohnaseek, and he isn't even strong enough to deal with someone like me! Please! Someone listen to me about the endless days-"

""Shut uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuup!""

Kalawarner and Mittelt charged for Raynare, so she did it back, and they fought within the air an epic battle of Fallen Angel wills.

* * *

Once reaching back into the Church main area of the sanctuary, Asia said "Please put Takato-san down." and that's what Ise did. Laying the boy on the pew, Asia's hands glowed with green light, and washed over his wounds. They knew if they didn't heal him soon, then he would die. They just knew by the pain on his face, and how he was trying his best to hide it as well.

"Ise-san….Asia-san..."

Ise bent down and took Takato's hand in her own, and held it tightly.

"Don't worry Takato, we're going to get you away from this soon. We just have to heal you until you don't die anymore, then we'll make a break for it."

"No...the Fallen Angel...will come...you have to...get away..."

Takato breathed hard, pain rippling through him.

"Let him come then and I'll beat the shit out of him of course Takato!"

Takato placed a hand on Ise's face, and brushed it while his tears rolled down his face.

"Don't...not for me...not again...you died...because of me...I couldn't protect you..."

Ise's hand cupped the one on her face, as Asia continued her healing.

"No, no, that's fine! Because that was my decision! I decided to stay with you as well! And then we...you're going to be okay so don't talk about shit like you're going to die or anything! You're going to be fine! We'll all protect you, I promise you!"

"Ise-san...why would you...do this for me…?"

"Because you're important to me! We're friends! We are always doing weird things together! Just hang on, and I'll deal with this bastard if he comes! I can defend you, I promise! I'll do everything that I can to defend you! Even if it means that I have to fight as hard as I can! Because it's you Takato! Today, I saw your tears, and tears don't belong on a face as cute as yours! So, just hang on and then we'll..."

Takato's hand brushed over Ise's face.

"Thank you...Ise-san."

Ise smiled, as Asia continued the healing the best she could. Since he had some hard wounds, it took longer than she expected to get him from death. And because of the fact that he was also drained from the Sacred Gear near extraction, it was going to be tough for him as well.

Asia soon had his injuries healed to an acceptance level.

"Hyoudou-san, Takato-san is going to live for the moment. But we have to leave, yes?"

"Y-Yeah, that's right, we'll leave and-"

"Not on your fucking life!"

Dohnaseek erupted from behind them, and sent a kick at Ise. Ise received it in her body and was blown backwards.

"I-Ise-san!"

Takato yelled, trying to stand up, but he felt drained and he fell backwards. Asia wrapped her arms around Takato, as if she was defending him from the incoming Dohnaseek. Takato himself took a dark glare towards him.

"Please leave Takato-san alone!"

Asia yelled, but Dohnaseek had a wide dirty smile on his face.

"Sorry, but I'm taking his Sacred Gear one way or another. If I have to kill him first, then so be it. But I shall be getting that Sacred Gear of his. And if you get in my way, then I'll fucking kill you as well. I've had enough of this day! People attacking me, being stabbed by my own spear?! What the fuck is that shit exactly!? I really hate people like you!"

Ise watched on, as Dohnaseek came close. Takato held Asia close as she did the same.

It was clear that neither truly had the energy to fight, or could fight in the case of Asia.

And she wasn't sure that she would be able to do it either.

She didn't think she could win.

She wasn't Rias.

She wasn't Akeno.

Hell she wasn't Yumi or Koneko either.

What could she do?

She didn't know at all, but she understood that if something happened to Takato, then her anger would overflow. She couldn't stand it, after everything that had happened, if Takato died, then she wouldn't…

"So, which one of you shall I kill first? Or, shall we make it a double kill? You both are in love, right? How about you die together in a glorious death together?"

Takato, using what energy he had, got onto shaky feet, and glared hard at Dohnaseek, keeping Asia behind him.

"You...leave her...alone..."

Dohnaseek twisted his head to the side, then raised his hand.

What he did next was unforgivable in Isane's eyes.

"Fuck off."

Slamming the spear into Takato's shoulder, an already weakened Takato let out a cry, and dropped to the ground, where Dohnaseek stomped down onto Takato's wound, causing it to bleed even more than it already was.

"Takato-san! Leave Takato-san alone! Please!"

Asia cried out, seeing the boy that she had developed feelings for being in such a state.

Ise also looked on, and her anger rose.

With each stomp of Dohnaseek's, she could feel her anger was going to burst.

She couldn't take it.

She couldn't live with it.

The fact that he would be in so much pain for defending Asia.

It was unforgivable.

"Leave him alooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooone!"

[Dragon booster!]

"What!?"

Dohnaseek looked back towards her, and saw that Isane was being filled with power.

The Sacred Gear on her left arm activates as if it responded to her shout. The jewel in the gauntlet makes a bright shine. Some mysterious mark appears on the gauntlet. At the same time, power flows into her body. From my left arm equipped with the Sacred Gear to her whole body.

"I-Ise-san..."

"Don't worry Takato! Rest, I've got this!"

Ise went ahead while having his body overflow with power. He thrusts his fist towards the Fallen Angel front of her who is smirking, but he dodges as if he was dancing, he didn't even seem to care that she had attacked.

"My, what level have you grown too? I haven't heard a call like that before. Maybe your Sacred Gear is worth it."

Ise looked behind to see Asia helping Takato to a pew, and sat with him, healing his wound.

His eyes were on Ise, who smiled back towards him.

"Ise-san...don't..."

"Shhh now, Takato. It's alright, you've protected me before, you did it while you were getting hurt, and you died for my protection. I knew that day, you probably could have gotten away, right?" Takato didn't say anything, but Ise knew the truth. "But, you stayed for me, you died for me. Because you are a truly lovely man, a man that I really like." Takato's cheeks burn red, while Ise's did the same. "So, shut up, sit back, and allow me to take the front this time."

"Ise-san..."

Ise smiled, and turned back to the Fallen Angel.

Takato didn't like it, he didn't want anything bad to happen to Ise either.

"I heard that your Sacred Gear was a common Twice Critical huh. I will explain it so even a dummy like you can understand. It's a simple power difference. I have a power of 1000. You have a power of 1. You can't shorten the gap between us no matter what. Even with the ability of that Sacred Gear, the power doubled is only 2. It's futile! How can you win against me!? Ahahahahahahaha! So stand down you bitch and I'll take Takato's Sacred Gear! Maybe I can seal that mouth of yours shut hahahahaha!"

[Boost!]

Takato noticed a change in her power once more. She had grown in strength again. Something about her Sacred Gear, it seemed to be making her powers grow by the second...no, there were more than that actually going on.

He could tell that she was growing in strength but it wasn't by the second. It seemed to be set intervals of time when it was happening.

"Have this douche nozzle!"

Ise ran forward with a fist full of her energy. Dohnaseek looked amused, like she wouldn't be able to win either. He dodged it easily, and then formed light within his hand. He didn't even seem to be putting any effort into this, and Ise's fists kept getting dodged.

If she couldn't touch him, then she was just wasting energy.

He wished he could do something, anything to help her.

But he didn't even know what he would be able to do in this.

If he tried Trick Vanish, he was sure that he wouldn't be able to make it work. His stamina was almost depleted, and he wouldn't be able to fight with her. But he didn't want Ise to be alone during the fight.

"You've grown a little bit in power, but it isn't enough."

The next moment, like butter, Dohnaseek's spear of light went through Isane's leg, blood splattering out of her body.

"Gwaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

"Ise-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!" Takato yelled as she cried, and fell down to the floor. "Attacking a woman like that! You're despicable!"

Dohnaseek glared as Ise tried to pull out the spear, but the light was burning her hand. She screamed once more, tears ragging at Takato's eyes, he couldn't stand to see Ise in such a situation, he didn't want her to be like that because of him.

Trying his best, he stood up, but as soon as he took a step, his energy left him and he fell down to his knees, panting. Asia rushed to his side, and held onto him while crying "Please don't go Takato-san!" as she was worried that he would die.

Ise on the other hand, looked on towards Takato's tears, and developed a smirk.

"D-Don't cry Takato...I said before, your tears don't suit your adorable face..."

His eyes met hers, and saw her resolute face.

It was stunning to say the least.

"Ise-san..."

"Awwwww, that's cute." Dohnaseek smirked. "That's adorable, you can't even fight someone like me huh. And you're crying for the girl? Why would you? Because both of you are going to die. It just depends on which different times."

"Leave her alone..."

Takato growled, but Dohnaseek waved his hand like he didn't care.

"Neither of you have the power to fight me. You can't even avoid my attacks. It doesn't matter what you try, what you do, because you'll not return to anything at all. That's what happens to Devils scum like you two. You can love one another in the nothingness void of the afterlife you're going to endure!"

Dohnaseek made another spear of light and aimed for Ise.

She was trying to pull out her spear of light, but she wouldn't be able to dodge in time because of that. He saw her suffering, and Dohnaseek didn't even care. That built rage within Isane, she put everything into what she did and now that she was going to be gunned down. He couldn't have it happen at all.

"Well then, disappear!"

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

Responding to his shout, shadows erupted forth, spinning around Isane. As they did, the shadows went around the spear of Dohnaseek's that was in Isane's leg, and broke it out of her, while forming a defensive wall to block the spear of light.

Dohnaseek became shocked, and looked towards Takato who was panting hard.

"Don't you touch Isane-san you piece of shit."

[Boost!]

Isane felt more go into her form, as she stood up. Thanks to Takato's defend, she wasn't as hurt as she could have been. The shadows danced around his form, as he sat on the ground with Asia stood beside him.

"Ise-san...listen to me, okay?" She looked and nodded. "Y-You have to avoid his spears of light, and I'm...I'm not sure if I can provide assistance...but, I know a thing or two about...fighting...and I can...help, guide you...okay? Listen t-to my voice...and you can do this...I leave in you my strength...because, I believe in you…Ise-san..."

"Takato..." Seeing his determined look, even with the wound in her leg, he had been beaten more, so she did what she could. "Right! I've got it Takato! Leave it to me!"

Dohnaseek looked on and became quite surprised to say the least.

"Hmmmm, so you two are going to be facing me? Well, and those shadows as well, that seems to be an oddity. Well, could that be another Sacred Gear perhaps? Even if it is, I don't know...but, if it is, then that's two...and that's even more rare! Yes, I'll take that one as well! And add it to my powers! Even your bastard Sacred Gear could stand against two! Fufu, killing you Takato is going to be very worth it."

Said the man as he formed a spear of light. Takato blinked rapidly, and watched how Dohnaseek moved. Since he wasn't fighting, he could use his experiences to help Isane avoid the worse case scenario.

"Left!"

Responding with her quick times, Dohnaseek's spear of light was avoided. And Dohnaseek couldn't believe it.

"How did you know..."

"That's my secret. I've been fighting for a little while in my life." Takato blinked, seeing him form anther spear. "Right! Then duck!"

"Got it!"

Ise did as he advised, and moved right and ducked, avoiding two spears at once. Takato smiled, as Ise got up off the ground and rushed the man. Dohnaseek's eyes glared out harshly, and he didn't like this at all.

"Fucking shit! Just die already!"

Dohnaseek made a sword of light, and Takato saw where it was going, so he advised him swiftly.

"Raise your arm and block Ise-san! Then swivel around him, and elbow him in the back!"

Doing as he said, Ise raised her arm, and blocked the sword, only to twirl around him, and elbow him in the back. Then she took initiative, and put her hands together, slamming them both into the back of Dohnaseek's head, his eyes popping out comically.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! You fucking bitch! I'll seriously kill you!"

"Jump!"

At his call, Ise jumped as Dohnaseek swung his blade, and she landed backwards. The wound on her leg caused pain to run through her, but Takato shouted out a few commands, and she did as she could, blocking or moving out of the way of Dohnaseek's attacks.

Dohnaseek...he felt rage.

He felt his anger growing by the second.

He didn't like how he could advise her so well.

How she could even move like she was.

It was pissing him off.

"You people are abnormal! I seriously am not liking this!"

"Too bad!"

Ise yelled, and lifted up a nearby pew. She launched it at Dohnaseek, who cut through it easily, only for Ise to be right on him. The man took a step backwards, and aimed his sword for her chest. This time Takato knew she wouldn't be able to dodge it, so he grabbed a broken piece of wood nearby and threw it hard at his head.

"Aaaah!"

He wasn't hurt, but stunned by the wood hitting him. So much so that Ise was given all the time she needed, delivering an extra hard punch to his body. The result was him coughing up blood, and was forced to move backwards, away from Takato and Asia, Ise standing there protecting them as if she was their guardian.

"Well done Ise-san, just a little more. The others should arrive soon. Even if we can't win, we can stop as much as we can with this-"

Before he could finish, a large crashing sound came down from the roof. Takato wrapped his arms around Asia to protect her, while Ise was floored by the sudden shockwave of a body hitting the ground harshly.

When their eyes turned towards it, they were given a shock.

"Raynare!"

Yes, it was Raynare who had been floored.

It looked as if she was unconscious.

Takato winced at that, and the next thing of the two other Fallen Angels floating downwards. Mittelt looked wounded, and so did Kalawarner. They seemed to be quite tired, Raynare had given them a truly good fight.

Ise looked between them, seeing the three Fallen Angels having regrouped.

"Kalawarner, Mittelt. You took care of the trash?"

Dohnaseek smirked out, while the others glared.

"We had trouble, she managed to cut us all up. But yeah, we stopped her."

Takato looked at the downed Raynare, and saw that she was bleeding as well. He couldn't even tell if she was alive or not at this point. But whatever she was, he just hoped that she was okay, and not dead.

"Good, that's good. Then that means we can take care of these bastards."

Dohnaseek said with a sneer.

"You couldn't take on a low class Devil Dohnaseek?"

Kalawarner almost seemed amused.

It didn't exactly sit well with Dohnaseek either.

"Sorry, I was caught by surprise. It is those bastards, both of them are a nuisance. The Devil boy and the girl as well. Her Sacred Gear seems to be a little bit more than a Twice Critical as well, so we have to be careful."

"I see. Well, we're all together now, they can't defeat us at all. We'll just kill them and harvest their Sacred Gear's."

"Dibs on the healers!"

Mittelt sang out, while Dohnaseek chuckled.

"That's fine with me, I'll just take Takato's. Kalawarner, want the girls, Isane's?"

Kalawarner's smirk grew.

"Sure, I don't mind, a Sacred Gear power is a cool thing, it seems to be helping her."

Dohnaseek turned his attention towards Ise, Takato, and Asia. Ise looked between all three of the Fallen Angels, and knew that she couldn't take them all. She was only managing a little bit against one of the Fallen Angels, never mind three of them.

Takato knew that if they stayed, they would be dead.

If they fought, they probably wouldn't win.

But, he could do something that would be helpful if he could pull it off. If he could fight at least a little bit, then he would be rather happy.

If he could save them, then he would do his best, he would make damn sure.

"Ise-san, run away right now."

"B-But-"

"There's three of them Ise-san! We can't defeat all three like this! You're going to be killed! We can't have that happen! Ise-san, run and get the others! Take Asia-san with you!"

"And do what? Leave you to fight all of them?!"

Ise yelled, as the three Fallen Angels gathered light.

"We've got no choice, sometimes you have to sacrifice things in chess. If I am a Pawn, then you can sacrifice me, and get away….Ise-san, please, just don't die again. I can't handle it. People here are dying, for me. Raynare might even be dead...and that would be my fault. If you died as well, and Asia-san...I couldn't take it, so please run away ise-an! Take Asia-san and run away please!"

"Takato, I simply can't-"

"What makes you think you're going to get away from us exactly?"

Mittelt snickered, launching her spear of light at Ise who also had a [Boost!] go through her. She dodged the spear, but it did cut her arm, making her wince.

Ise looked towards Takato, and saw that he was trying desperately to get up, despite Asia trying to stop him.

She understood what she had to do.

"Screw all of yooooooooooooooooooooooooooou!"

"Ise-san!"

Takato cried as she charged.

With feelings fueling her, she managed to land a punch on the unsuspecting Mittelt, and forced her backwards. She tried second time with Kalawarner, but Dohnaseek got between them, and slashed her face with his spear.

"Aaaah!"

She cried, the light entering her system caused her to feel weird. Then Dohnaseek kicked her to the side, and into a pew, breaking it apart.

"Ise-san! No, please stop!"

Takato was doing his best, and managed to stay on his knees. He showed a worried face for the young woman, and tried his hardest. Mittelt recovered from the punch to the face, and ground her teeth.

"Piece of trash! Kicked me! That's it!"

Mittelt moved forward with a fluttery wing, and swung her spear for Ise. Ise, who had been knocked down, tried to move, but the spear slashed her chest, exposing some of her breast, which Dohnaseek took note of and seemed happy enough.

"My, so you do have a good chest. Well, you've got a pervy face, but a good sized chest..."

"Leave her alone!"

Takato summoned his strength and rushed towards Dohnaseek. He even said "Promotion Rook!" and gained the powers of the Rook, his enhanced strength aided him in carrying his legs, but when he got to Dohnaseek, he back handed Takato so hard that his body slammed against a pew, and broke it completely down.

"Takato-san!"

Asia cried out, and went to move over, but Takato raised his hand and stopped her.

"Don't worry Asia-san, I'm not dead yet."

Asia cried as Ise, and Takato tried their best.

No matter what they did, they were outnumbered. The attacks that landed upon them, broke them down, and more so than ever. They got slashed, stabbed, and kicked, and punched as well. All of these attacks, and more broke the wills down of Ise, and Takato.

But as long as the other was fighting, they didn't give up.

Takato fought, so Ise did. Ise fought, so Takato did.

They fought for one another, and to protect the other.

But they were outgunned, and out matched.

Because of their failing stamina, and energies that couldn't be manifested, they were within a bind.

They were mercilessly beaten down.

They did their best, but they couldn't do it in the end.

Even Asia, who watched on helplessly, couldn't do anything and ended up crying because of it.

She hated that she couldn't help them.

Even if she got the chance to heal them.

But, she couldn't get close enough before the Fallen Angels would attack them.

"And how the mighty have fallen down." Dohnaseek said as the girl and boy were on the ground in different places and at a distance. "It seems like you both care enough for the other. It is very touching. But, I am afraid I am going to have to kill one of you..." His spear of light went between them. "Now, which one should I kill...you..." His spear went to Ise, who glared. But Dohnaseek smirked, and shook his head, and his spear went towards Takato. "No, you." Takato glared on, Dohnaseek's smirk became more sadistic. "Don't worry, this spear wont make your body disappear, you'll die a good death. Call it a warriors death. Because, once you're gone, your powers shall pass onto me. Your lovely Sacred Gear's can flow into me and I'll take them, all of their powers for myself!"

"...You're going to take my Sacred...yes, I guess...but, leave them alone...Ise-san and Asia-san...just leave them alone...you don't...have to kill them...just take mine...and leave them alone..."

Even at deaths door, he still pleaded for them.

Both Asia, and Ise were crying at this point.

Because of the sacrifices he had done for both of them and still continued to do.

He truly was a good person to do this.

To love like this.

To keep them safe with everything that he had.

In their eyes, he truly was a man that they cared for, even loved.

Dohnaseek cocked his spear to the side in a turn of events.

"Nah."

And then he threw the spear at Takato.

It was like slow motion, Takato's memories flashed before his eyes.

He remembered different things about his life.

His grandmother's face.

His friends smiles as they looked towards him.

The girl that was before him, his special friend who always showed love and care for him.

The new friends he had met.

And now he was going to die.

No more worries.

No more pain.

He was going to die…

Or that's what he thought.

Just before the spear could pierce his body, a body moved from the side.

Takato's eyes widened when seeing who it was.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

Takato's screams pierced the Heaven's themselves, as the spear stabbed the young maiden with a heart full of gold, and hair to match.

The young woman's eyes widened at the feeling of the spear inside of her, and then coughed up blood, falling backwards, as the spear disappeared.

"Well, that was unexpected."

Kalawarner murmured out, as Takato caught the young girl.

"Ooh shit..."

Ise didn't know what to say and shed tears at the sight.

Takato held Asia in his arms, and cried hard, his tears falling off her face, and landed on her face.

"A-Asia-san….no please...no, d-don't die...u-use your powers, heal yourself...y-you can...Asia-san, please you can do..."

Takato took her shaky hand, and placed it to her wound.

But, Asia didn't activate the Sacred Gear.

They both knew why that was as well.

Because even if she tried, she wouldn't survive.

"Asia-san..."

"Takato-san..." She coughed blood, making Takato cry even more. "Takato-san...you...were kind to me...my first friend...you saved me...so much..." Her eyes were turning dull, while he held her hand tightly. "...I...I wanted...to save...Takato-san...at least once...friends...do that...for each other..."

"I-Idiot, you're not a Devil, you can't survive attacks like that...don't you see, you're going to die and I can't..."

Asia placed a hand on Takato's face, and brushed his skin gently. Her hand was weak, yet her eyes showed her conviction to stay alive for at least a few more seconds.

"Takato-san...is an Angel...my Angel...is Takato-san...I wish...I could have...stayed with you...forever...Takato-san...you were…my friend..."

"Y-Yeah, of course we're friends. You're the best Asia-san, you made my life happier by being in it. You made me smile, and gave me strength. We were going to run away together, remember? We were going to work out together, and have a flower shop together...we were going to sell flowers, and try different foods from everywhere..." He sobbed his heart out, his tears flowing down and bounced off her skin, making her smile weakly. "Asia-san, don't go...stay, with me...I can't lose you too..."

"Takato-san...thank you..."

And then, she died.

Asia became floppy in his arms, she had gone already.

The young girl, rather than die hating the world, died smiling.

Because that's the kind of person she was. She was a generous and lovely girl who did wonderful things. She wasn't the strongest, she didn't have the best life either. But, she had the best heart. She was strong, she was pure, and she gave her life for a Devils own life.

Because, they were friends.

Because they truly did care for one another.

Asia, died for Takato.

"Hahahahahahaha!"

Dohnaseek laughed horribly at the pair on the ground, Takato's eyes were glowing with his rage and an aura was slowly surrounding him, as Ise growled.

"You bastard! You dare laugh at her death!? She died saving her friend! Fuck you!"

Dohnaseek continued to laugh at the despair on Takato's face.

"It's cute, I like that you two are like this now. Thank you for being like this. Crying over a bitches death. Don't worry, she didn't die in vain. She will have her chance at a good life later on. Her Sacred Gear shall be used by us, and she will live-"

"No..."

He displayed a rare anger that Takato usually didn't do.

Pulse after pulse went through him.

His aura was growing by the second.

Anger and rage was building within Takato.

His aura reflected that, and so did the shadows.

They were growing and twisting and bending all the same that was truly frightening.

Kalawarner and Mittelt gasped at the sight, pulling backwards, while Dohnaseek glared on.

"What is this, boy?!"

Takato looked on with his eyes glaring harshly.

Then, a wicked smirk appeared on his face.

"You're dead."

As soon as he said that, his shadows grew larger than him and spread out everywhere, covering the building with his darkness.

* * *

Outside, Akeno and Rias were getting pushed back by the Witch. They had a few wounds across their bodies, while the Witch seemed to be alright about everything that was going on. She even waved her hair around happily.

"It seems like you didn't win. And it seems the fighting inside of the Church has come to a halt. I guess that your peerage members are dead."

Rias panted heavily.

"D-Don't count my peerage out just yet, they'll surprise you."

Rias was sure of this, but the Witch rolled her eyes.

"Is that the case? Well, why don't we have some fun and see what the corpses of your..." However, before she could finish, the entire building was covered within darkness. Rias, Akeno and the Witch became shocked. "This feeling...Takato-sama has..."

"Takato..."

Rias looked at the building with worry. It was like the entire building had been blanketed with darkness.

"Buchou, I'm feeling a spike of power from within the Church, it feels like it is Takato-kun's energy. And that darkness is..."

"My mistake, I didn't think that Takato-sama would awaken such a power. Something terrible must of happened." The woman took a noticeable step back. "Well, that's me for today, I must be going. Have fun."

"Wait! You're running away!? Why?!"

The Witch giggled dirtily.

"Fuck this, I ain't facing that shit. Sorry, but I've got things that I want to do, and I don't feel like dying today."

Whatever had her spooked, worried Rias, as the Witch teleported away. Rias and Akeno gave a sigh of relief, but worry as well, due to what was going on inside of the Church.

* * *

Back inside, Takato's legs couldn't move anymore, so the shadows pushed his body up, and held his legs to the ground. He was standing thanks to the shadows holding him, and his eyes were vacant, like he wasn't even there.

Ise looked on as well, and her worry was on high as Takato seemed, lifeless.

She couldn't explain it, and she was immensely worried for the young man.

Even so, Takato didn't look all that bothered anymore.

He had been pushed past the point of anger.

Point of rage.

He was lost in his anger, and his anger was turned on high.

"W-What is this?!"

Mittelt yelled, as she sent off a spear of light towards Takato. Takato looked on and then his shadow burst forth before him. The shadow devoured the spear of light, only to reappear behind the young girl, and stab her from behind.

She cried at the stabbing, Kalawarner panicking.

"Fuck him!"

Kalawarner charged forward with her sword in hand for the young boys body. However, he summoned his staff to his side, and said "Light seal." and even if it did take a chunk of his mental and physical stamina, her light sword disappeared like it was not there at all, disgusting marks running up and down the young woman's body.

She looked at Takato who was giving her the death glare.

"N-No! Stay away from me!"

Kalawarner turned her heels, and ran, but shadows erupted from behind her, and the tentacles wrapped around her legs, pulling her down to the ground. She cried at the banging on the ground as a shadow on the ground stretched upwards and outwards.

Kalawarner looked on, and saw that from the inner of the shadows, there were blades...made from the shadows. Like they were apart of the incoming darkness. They slashed and stabbed their way inside of the shadows, and then with a flick of Takato's hand, Kalawarner got dragged towards them.

"N-No! Stay away from me! You can't do this to me! Please! Come on!"

Kalawarner pleaded, but Takato's vacant eyes filled the area, and it didn't seem like they cared all that much.

"You hurt Raynare, you might have killed her. You tortured me along with Ise-san. Your sins have been set, your punishment is dance of a thousand shadow blades."

She looked at the shadows pulling her, and no matter what she did, nothing seemed to help at all. It was like she was being drawn to the abyss, and she wouldn't be able to break free either of what was happening.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

Kalawarner was dragged into the darkness door of the blades while she tried grabbing things that could stop her, it didn't work and she was dragged into the darkness door, and the sound of flesh being cut could be heard along with loud screams.

Ise watched on, seeing how the cold look wasn't of Takato, it was something else entirely, who was broken.

SPIT!

"Gwaaaaah!"

From a pillar, a shadow of it, the young woman's body was spat out, wounds covered her entire body and she was already unconscious. She crashed down, instilling fear into Mittelt, even Dohnaseek wasn't looking so hot either.

Takato's cold eyes landed on Mittelt.

"You're next."

"N-No! I wont be defeated! I'll kill you!"

Mittelt made many spears of light, and threw them towards Takato. Takato raised his hand, and a wall of darkness came forth, blocking all of the spears of light. They shattered upon impact, leaving Takato pretty safe.

Then, the shadowy wall erupted forward, and shot at Mittelt like drills. She took to the sky, and used her light sword to block one attack, but another shadow came from behind her, and wrapped around her, and tossed her to the side of the room.

"Aaah!"

She hit a wall, only for the shadows to come close to her. She cried, and threw her sword of light at the shadow, but the shadow expanded, and sucked in the attack. The young girl cried, as the sword came from behind her, stabbing into her wing.

"You hurt Koneko-chan once, didn't you? You also tortured me along with Ise-san. Your sins have been set, punishment is darkness breaker."

Mittelt didn't know what that meant, but it soon became clear when darkness formed above her into a sphere, and hit her downwards, crushing her under the large volume of darkness. It broke even parts of the Church that it touched, and blew away everything that was nearby.

Then, as he finished, it disappeared, and revealed, the unconscious body of Mittelt.

Takato's eyes then went towards Dohnaseek.

"Dohnaseek, it seems like you are about to be punished. I am not sorry about this."

Takato's voice was cold and unforgiving.

He wasn't going to back down now from any of this.

He stiffened his body, and held himself angrily.

"You trash! You can't be like this! What the fuck are you?"

"You killed myself, and Ise-san once. You chased me, and you killed Asia-san right in front of me. You tormented me, you tortured me and Ise-san. You kicked me around. You bled me, you stabbed me, you beat me...your punishment, is pain!"

From behind him, spears of darkness came forth, but Dohnaseek was wise to this, and used his sword of light to block the shadow spears. Clashing together, Dohnaseek smirked.

"I'm going to like having this Sacred Gear! You can't beat me with cheap parlor tricks!"

Deflecting the shadow spears, he charged for Takato. The young man waved his hands up and down, and spears of darkness came from different places around Dohnaseek. Using his sword, he deflected the spears of darkness and headed for Takato's body.

Getting close, his sword raised for Takato's body and swung down. The young boy extended a shadow nearby, and absorbed the sword into it, and then spat out out from behind his wings which cast a shadow, and stabbed it through his torso.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!"

"There, you have matching wounds with the woman you killed."

Takato waved his hand, and a tentacle of shadow rose up, and slammed Dohnaseek away from the young boy. His body hit the ground in a heavy manner, and made him cry out as well. He gripped his torso in pain, the sword still inside of him.

He tore out the sword, though he was in pain when he did.

As he did, Rias came up the stairs with the others. They stayed back, and watched Takato's shadows dancing all over the place.

"This flow of power..."

Akeno felt pulses and waves from Takato, Koneko looked on and hugged herself.

"The kind and gentle Senpai...he must have been broken..."

Koneko looked sad, as Dohnaseek got off the ground and threw a punch towards Takato. The boy avoided it, and grabbed his hand, and hauled him over the shoulder, thanks to the Rook's strength enhancing his body.

"Impact!"

Throwing him down onto the ground, shadows followed the form, and slammed down into Dohnaseek's wound, spreading it even more, and caused blood to erupt from him. Dohnaseek cried even more because of the pain, but didn't stop glaring at Takato.

"Y-You fucking bastard! They were supposed to be mine!"

"Life's not fair, get used to it, for as little you have left."

Takato then proceeded to attack Dohnaseek with his shadows, and blew him away in different directions. Rias watched on and understood something.

"This is why it took a Mutation Piece..."

"Buchou?"

Akeno called, Rias hugging her upper body.

"When reincarnating Takato, it took my Mutation Piece Pawn. I couldn't do it with my Rook, or my Bishop or even my Knight, I needed a piece with values more than what I had, and with the Mutation Piece which had a good value, I was able to reincarnate him. This is why, this is Takato's power."

Rias was impressed with what he could do.

By now Dohnaseek didn't have a hope in hell, and was being played with.

Takato allowed his shadows to wrap around Dohnaseek's limbs, and held him up. Tied up, Takato summoned a shadow to his side, and it became a hammer. Adding his Rook strength, he aimed for the Fallen Angel, who was panicking at this point.

"N-Now! Hold on! We can cut a deal! We don't have to do this!"

"Deal…? Didn't I suggest a deal with you…? Wasn't it about keeping Ise-san and Asia-san safe…? Look what happened to them. You killed Asia-san, in cold blood, and Ise-san got nearly killed because of you. You deserve punishment, death for what you've done to them!"

BANG!

"Gwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Dohnaseek's body was blown through a wall, knocking down the wall that was there, and he was passed out on the ground. Takato on the other hand, panted, reaching his limits, and fell down to the ground, the darkness ceasing around him, and disappeared into nothingness.

His eyes flickered, and he came too.

It took him a few moments to realize what was happening, then he turned down to Asia, and saw her dead body, and hugged onto it as well.

"Asia-san..."

He shed tears, as the others watched on.

However, from behind a pillar, a young man with white hair steps out, and moves towards Takato without the others knowing. At first they didn't see him, but a deranged smile was on his face. He pulled out a new blade of light, and made it buzz.

That's when they were alerted to his presence.

"Freed!"

Yumi yelled, and went to move forward, but Freed smirked, and held out a gun.

"So sorry! I've got to punish this bitch now! He took down the Fallen Angel-sama's that were my friends and all! So, leave it to me! I'll deal with them now, there's no need to worry! I'll kill this boy and then you end your life!"

Shooting several bullets, Yumi didn't have a choice but to block them with her sword, but Freed ran towards the downed Takato. Because he was exhausted, he couldn't move, and winced when seeing Freed cross the distance.

Smirking down, Freed raises a blade towards Takato. His wild eyes were very focused on the young man, and the others went to move, but Ise saw red.

"No! I wont let you hurt Takatoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

[Explosion!]

The sound from the jewel made just now sounded especially strong. The jewel shines even brighter. Such a bright light. It's dazzling. Ise wasn't holding back now, and she rushed forward. Because of the situation, she didn't even care about her own wounds and proved to save Takato.

Getting close, she balled her fist and aimed for Freed himself.

"What!?"

Freed looked on as Ise got close. He took a swing at her, but she blocked with her Sacred Gear, and pushed the light blade away from her body. Then, she took aim for his face once more.

"You try and hurt Takato, you have to answer to me!"

BANG!

Ise's fist planted itself inside of Freed's face. It bent around her fist, and all the energy she had, was lost with that punch, and she fell to the ground. But the punch itself was very effective, and managed to knock Freed through another wall as well, knocking him out of commission for the moment.

Takato panted, looking towards Ise, and saw her smiling despite being on the ground. His hand went towards her face, and stroked her gently, as he held onto Asia's dead body.

"Ise-san...you came and protected me, you are a very kind girl after all."

Ise scratched the back of her head, and came next to Takato, her head on his shoulder.

This was when Rias walked closer while giving Koneko an order to retrieve Dohnaseek, and got before Takato. His eyes went downwards, fully expecting her to chastise him or something. However, what she did was wrap her arms around his body and gave him a hug.

"Buchou I..."

Rias patted the back of his head, as he cried for Asia.

"It's okay now, you're here with us. I'm sorry we were late, and what you had to go through."

"N-No, it wasn't as much as Asia-san...she died for me...she saved me with her own life..."

"Yes, that's right. She did, she must have truly cared about you, whatever you did for her, she must have truly been devoted to you to sacrifice herself for you."

"E-Even then, everyone that cares for me...keeps paying the ultimate sacrifice...I couldn't even protect Asia-san….I tried my hardest, I did everything I could...and it wasn't enough. Couldn't I even do anything…?"

"Even then, you won the fight today, Takato, Ise. You both went above, and beyond for what happened. And it seems, Ise, you have a very special Sacred Gear. One of 13 in fact, something that only you can possess right now."

Ise cocked her head.

"W-What?"

"Boosted Gear." Rias' words caused Ise's hand to beat like it had a heart. "That Sacred Gear is one of the 13 and you have it in my peerage. Fufu, seems like we will have a lucky break from here. But, it seems Takato even has two Sacred Gear's, I wonder how that happened..."

"Can't people be born with two?"

Takato wondered, but Rias shook her head.

"No, at least I've never heard of such a case before. So, why you have two, it is hard to say. Either way, it seems that we've got some interesting members. And we're not done yet either."

That confused Takato, as Koneko came back, dragging the body of the defeated Dohnaseek.

"Buchou. I've brought it."

She dumped the body of Dohnaseek in front of them all.

"Thank you, Koneko. Now then, let's wake him up. Akeno."

"Yes."

Akeno lifts her hand up. Then water appears up in the air. Akeno splashes the water created in the air on Dohnaseek.

"*Cough* W-What the hell?!"

His eyes shoot open, and he went to stand up, but was stopped when Rias shot off a small ball of her POD, stopping his movements.

His eyes looked towards her, and he narrowed his brows.

"…The daughter of the Gremory clan…"

"Hello, my name is Rias Gremory. I'm the next heir of the House of Gremory. It will be for a short while, but nice to have your acquaintance."

Dohnaseek glares towards her, but then he smirks.

"…You think you've got me, but too bad. This plan was kept secret from the higher-ups, but it isn't like I will be undermined. I shall be saved, by Kokabiel-sama! Kokabiel-sama! Come, and save me from these people! I am your loyal follower!"

They looked around, but nothing happened.

However, a shadow at the wall smirked, and then did something, making a few certain something's disappear.

A few seconds later, Rias deadpanned.

"Seems like no one's coming to help you."

"Lies! I am the one that can do it! He'll come for me and then we'll rule together! Once we get that little shit's Sacred Gear's!"

He pointed at Takato, so Yumi swings her sword, cleaving off Dohnaseek's arm, and blood came shooting out, shocking everyone around.

"You wont come close to Takato-kun again, after what you've done, I'll cut you down myself. That was for Takato-kun you bastard."

Sensing the venom in her voice, Dohnaseek knew she wasn't messing around. His bloody stump was hurting him, and it caused him a bit of pain. And it was bleeding profusely as well, and because of that, he cried to himself.

"To tell you the truth, ever since you came to this town, we've been wondering what you have been doing. Though I never thought it would be on this kind of scale, or you'd be foolish enough to target my family. But, we eventually found out that it was your own plan as we captured one of your Stray Exorcists. By helping you, you thought you'd get a higher status. But, it seems like that you can't because you wont do it on your own power. And for targeting my precious servants, I wont allow you to live for much longer, so choose your words carefully, if you don't want to die right here and now."

Dohnaseek knew that he was surely going to die here.

He didn't even know what he could do to prevent any of this.

"Getting hit by a single shot won't even leave a trace. The princess of the Duke who has the power of destruction. Buchou is a powerful Devil who is called a genius among the group of young Devils after all."

Yumi makes a comment to praise her master.

"She is also called the "Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess", you know?"

Akeno says it while smiling.

Then, Rias leaned closer, her demonic power gathered within her palm.

"Now, I'll have you disappear-"

"No."

Takato spoke up, shocking the others.

"Takato?"

Takato stood up, with the help of Koneko.

"No, let me." Takato turned to Yumi, and placed a hand on her sword. "Can I?"

"Takato-kun..."

"This monster killed Ise-san, Asia-san and myself, and nearly did it again to Ise-san and myself. This is my catharsis Yumi-chan, please give me your sword."

Yumi could see how much it meant to him, so she did just that. Then, with the help of Koneko, he walked over to Dohnaseek who was panicking.

His eyes pierced Dohnaseek's.

"I told you, today would be your last day, didn't I?"

Panic rose within Dohnaseek's eyes. He looked frightened. He didn't even know what he could do to calm himself down. His eyes stained with the colour of fear, and his sweat fell from him like buckets as well.

"N-No! You can't do this to me! Come on! W-We can rule together! With your power, and my intelligence, we'd rule together! We'd serve Kokabiel! B-Because you are a Devil, it would be difficult...but, it would be fine! Please, reconsider before you-"

"Dohnaseek, shut up. I used to be normal, the idea of killing turned my stomach...you've opened my eyes, some evil people deserve to be gone so they stop hurting others, Asia-san taught me as well, that trusting others is better than not trusting anyone...too bad you didn't learn that lesson."

Takato cleaved through Dohnaseek's arm, making him scream.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Blood shot out of the amputated arm, as Takato glared even harder.

"That was for Ise-san. This, is for Asia-san."

Next, Takato rose his blade, and stabbed it through Dohnaseek's chest. Even with that wound, Dohnaseek didn't die. His eyes leaked massive amounts of tears, and blood ran down Yumi's blade that Takato was holding currently.

"P-Please don't do this..."

Dohnaseek cried out weakly, only for Takato to pull out the blade, and he dropped down to the ground. His eyes still showed life, so with the help of Koneko, he hovered over Dohnaseek, no forgiveness within his eyes.

"I was a human...before all this shit. My life wasn't the best, but I had my…I had someone who cared for me...and then my world was flipped. You killed me, and Ise-san, because of our Sacred Gear's, something we couldn't choose. After that, I was stabbed, beaten, burned, cut, and bled from many different parts of my body. All so you could have my Sacred Gears. Sorry, but you did the wrong thing. And then, to top it all off, a young girl...who was a Saint, was killed, for protecting a Devil like me. You, killed her, while she defended me, and you have the audacity to try and beg me to help you…? To team up with you? After all you've done, go to hell...no, return to nothingness, like you threatened me with!"

With a single stab, it was ended.

The blade went right through Dohnaseek's head, and he died, with astonishment on his face.

He couldn't believe it, even at the end of the days, he was killed by Takato.

Once he had finished off Dohnaseek, he went over to Asia, and cradled her dead body. Yumi came over, and hugged Takato, as did Ise, Koneko and Akeno, all four of them decided to hug him as tightly as they could for what he has been through.

Rias watched on, seeing the pain on his face and recalled what Asia's power was. Takato, having already been through enough for one person, she had decided something, and bent down towards his body.

"Takato, you know, this girl, Asia, died to save your life."

"Y-Yeah...I failed to protect her..."

"Would you fail, a second time?"

Rias' question brought confusion to Takato and Ise, while the others stayed silent.

"W-What are you saying?"

Rias pulled out a Bishop piece, and it had a crimson outline.

"This, Takato. Remember when we talked about Evil Pieces?" He nodded. "Well, this is what I thought would be for the best. To save this girl, to bring her back as my Bishop. And it wouldn't be a bad deal either. Because of what she is, what powers she has, the supporting Bishop would be for the best, right?"

"B-But...that would rob her of her afterlife….that's selfish...I couldn't...do that to her...I can't let you do that..."

Rias saw that he was torn up inside, it was similar to the situation he had been put in so she could understand.

However, Ise leaned closer to Takato.

"Hey, Takato...she said that she wanted to be with you, always."

"Ise-san..."

"As she died, I heard her say it...she wanted to be with you, Takato."

"But, she's a girl of God...would she be okay being a Devil…?"

"She was okay loving one." Ise replied, making Takato shed a few tears. "I don't see why she wouldn't want to be a Devil, with you."

Takato wiped his eyes as Koneko nodded.

"...The perv's right, she said before we rescued you...as long as she could be with you, she'd be okay with being a Devil."

"R-Really Koneko-chan?"

Koneko nodded.

"Yes, she said that to the perv...I am sure she was doing it for pervy reasons, for her weird harem idea thing..." Isane sweat dropped, Koneko continuing. "But, when she said it, I felt her genuine feelings. She...would want to be with you, Senpai, even as a Devil, I don't doubt that at all. ...Besides, she sacrificed herself for you, it shows that she truly did have strong emotional feelings for you."

Takato had to think about it.

He knew Koneko wouldn't lie about it, and neither would Ise.

If that was Asia's wish, to be with him...and maybe it was selfish, but he did want her around, because he really liked her, and wanted to stay with her.

"I'll protect her...I'd always protect her...Ise-san, this is why I really like you, because even if you're perverted, you're so nice to someone like me. Thank you, Ise-san. And you as well, Koneko-chan, thank you for saying such things, it puts my mind at ease, knowing Asia-san wanted this." Ise's cheeks burned red and Koneko nodded slightly with reddened cheeks, while Takato's did as well. His eyes went towards Rias, who adopted a smile. "Buchou...would you..."

"Fufu, of course. Naturally, you'll take care of her now, as you'll be the senior Devil."

"Okay...I'll definitely protect her with my life."

He nodded, pulling away from the young woman that was dead.

"Good response Takato, that's exactly the response I like to hear. Now, let us reincarnate this Sister back to this world." Then, Rias placed her Bishop piece on the young woman's chest, and started the demonic power. "I order, in my name Rias Gremory. You, Asia Argento. I, resurrect you back to this soil as my servant, and have you reborn as a Devil. You, my Bishop, be delighted with your new life!"

The crimson chess piece glows and goes inside Asia's body, and Rias stops the demonic power as well.

Nothing happened for a few seconds.

But then, Asia's eyes cracked open, and her head rose up.

Blinking as she looked around, her eyes looked upon Takato who was crying heavily.

"Takato-san…? What happened…?"

"Asia-san!" His arms went around her, hugging her tightly, as she did the same. "I'm sorry Asia-san, maybe I'm selfish, but Rias-buchou brought you back...she made you a Devil, because I wanted you to come back..."

Asia thought about it for a few seconds, and then looked into Takato's eyes.

"Am...I staying with you Takato-san? Forever?"

"Y-Yes, of course!"

Asia's face became delightful.

"Then, I'm happy! To be with Takato-san forever...even as a Devil, with Takato-san is the best!"

Takato chuckled, petting the back of her head, and stroked her long blonde hair.

"Asia-san, I'll protect you, forever."

Asia fell against Takato's chest, and snuggled against him. He held onto her, and the others smiled.

But then Ise blinked.

"Shit, the other Fallen Angels!"

The others became alert, having completely forgot about them.

Looking on, they saw, apart from Raynare, who was unconscious, they were gone. Even Freed as well.

"Ara, I thought they would have been unconscious for a while yet. Yet they managed to escape, somehow~"

Akeno giggled out wholeheartedly, but a nervous undertone could be heard.

"What are you going to do with Raynare?"

Takato asked, as he held onto Asia.

Rias placed a finger by her cheek, and thought about it.

"Well, I haven't decided yet. We'll have to contact the Fallen Angels and explain the situation then we'll go from there."

Takato nodded, and then sighed out. With the mission of the Church done, he could finally relax…

* * *

A few days later, Ise walked towards the Old School Building. Walking through the corridors and up the stairs, she made it to the clubroom. She expected to be one of the first people there, since it was rather early (she blamed her clock for that) however, she was wrong.

"Ise-san, good morning."

Takato greeted, sitting on the couch of the clubroom.

"T-Takato! A-Aah, hey! Takato, y-you're okay!?"

"Fufu, yes, that's right. I'm okay, I've rested for a few days and recovered my stamina. Though I didn't care for when Buchou would get into my bed naked, I'm sure that woman is trying to give me a heart attack."

Ise chuckled slightly, and moved closer.

She went to sit opposite Takato, but Takato patted the side of him.

"Why don't you sit next to me?"

"I-Is it alright?"

Takato rolled his eyes playfully.

"We've been holding hands Ise-san, it is fine."

"Then I will!"

With no holds back, she jumped beside Takato, and stared into his eyes as he did the same.

"Ise-san, I've been talking to the others, and I heard how you were the first to stand up for my decisions."

Ise's cheek turned a little red, scratching it with shyness.

"Y-Yeah, I couldn't lose you….we've been through too much together already, and I didn't want you to disappear."

Takato's hand placed itself over Ise's own, and snaked his fingers across her hand. Both of their faces turned beet red, and her eyes fluttered while his own focused upon the young girl. His fingers gently brushed her hand, causing her cheeks to turn darker red.

"Ise-san is so kind to me, you've been there since the beginning of our journey into being a Devil. Even if you cause me trouble sometimes." Ise cried at that. But Takato smiled wildly. "I wouldn't have you any other way Ise-san."

"T-Takato that's…."

Takato placed a hand on her cheek, and gently brushed her skin. Soothingly, his fingers went across her face, and ran through her air. Ise felt accepted at this moment, all of the fears and doubts that she held, were slowly melting away.

"Ise-san, I'm happy that you became a Devil with me, I wouldn't of survived otherwise. You saved me from the Church, I'll give you a reward."

At the mention of a reward...Ise was excited.

"R-Reward!?" Her cheeks flushed, and a perverted face came over her, while he nodded shyly. "S-So, what's the reward!? A look at your crotch!? A grope?! Can I touch your delicious penis...oooh! Takato! Can I cup your balls please!? No! Maybe I can suck on your penis while cupping your balls! Ooooh! The possibilities are endless!"

"...You're so perverted." Ise sweatdropped, but Takato then placed his lips onto her cheek, making her gasp at the feeling. "However, Ise-san, you are a good person and a very beautiful woman, never think you aren't. Don't worry, you always have me in your corner."

That filled Ise with more emotion than ever before.

So much so that she held a few tears within her eyes.

"Takato, I..." Ise pulled closer, and her hand brushed over his face, even touching his lips. "You kissed my cheek...does that mean you like me…?"

"...It means Ise-san is someone precious to me. You are important to me Ise-san, and I've never met anyone like you before. You've got weird qualities, you're kind, perverted, spy on me in the shower, and yes, I know you've felt my crotch when I slept that one time, which woke me up by the way, and perversely giggled about it as well." Ise sweat dropped, but Takato smiled brightly. "However, Ise-san, is someone that I consider someone I truly like, thank you for coming to save me Ise-san, it means everything to me."

"Takato…."

Ise's fingers brushed over Takato's lips, and pulled his head back gently, so his lips were easily accessible.

"I-Ise-san, what are you doing…?"

"Ehehe...can my reward be to kiss you?" Takato gasped, while Ise continued to blush. "I've...thought about it often, the taste of your lips on my own...sorry, maybe it would be rude to ask...but, I always thought that kissing you would have been the best..."

"Ise-san..."

Ise looked down at the young boy who was blushing immensely. The shyness alone turned her own, and how he looked at her as well, which was a huge turn on. He seemed very sexy when acting shy, or coy, and it caused it to feel immense happiness bursting inside of her.

She leaned toward him, as he turned his head.

"Ise-san, the thing is…."

"Shhhh, don't worry Takato, allow me to take the lead. I understand, you're cute and shy, allow me to take control."

"N-No, it's not that, but it's..."

Just as he was going to say something, when Ise's lips overlapped with Takato's own. Surprise filled his eyes, as she held onto him. Her lips pushed against his again and again, and his mind was drawn to Ise, while thinking about someone else as well. But, he saw how Ise was enjoying it, so he didn't stop her, and held her in his arms.

Ise's blush became brighter, and her kiss became deeper, the girl crawling onto his lap, straddling him, his eyes widening.

But then, the door opened, so Ise pulled away, satisfied, leaving a panting Takato, the girl smirking "Ooh yeah, best first kiss ever." making Takato panic.

"T-That was your first..."

"And my only~ I told you, I want you Takato, and now I've kissed you, that means I'm officially in the harem~"

Rias, who had walked into the room, giggled.

"Seems like you two are very close. Did I hear something about a harem?"

"Y-Yeah, Takato and I have moved into a new relationship status to it's complicated~"

"We're not Facebook Ise-san." Ise chuckled happily, snuggling against the young boy. He held a complex face, while Rias tilted her head. "By the way, Buchou, what happened to Raynare anyway? I mean, in the end she did pull through and helped us out. If she didn't buy time against the Fallen Angel girls, we'd be dead for sure."

"Yes, about that. It seems that the incident is being investigated. With the mention of Kokabiel, a leader, apparently going against what Azazel wanted, an investigation is going on at the Grigori. As for Raynare, I was assured that she wouldn't be killed. But she is going to need some therapy and all, Dr Takato."

Takato cringed as Rias smirked slightly.

"Ugh...don't say that..."

"But, according to Raynare, it seems like you are a very effective therapist, ever thought about going into the profession?"

"Nah, I don't think so. Already lived through it, don't wanna experience that again." Rias made a guilty look appear on her face, Takato noticing. "What's with that face?"

"N-No, nothing at all. I'm just sad that I wont be able to experience Dr Takato at work." Takato shuddered and hoped nothing would happen to him. "Either way, I am glad you both have recovered from the ordeal. My two Pawn's, my only Pawn's."

"Two...I thought there were eight all together?"

Ise showed a confused face as she said it, Takato nodding in agreement, trying to ignore the fact that Ise's butt was on his crotch.

"Yes, there are, and my two Pawn's are you two. When I was reincarnating you, you both took my Pawn's. Ise, you took seven, while you Takato, you took my last one."

"Oh...so, I'm worth a single Pawn..."

Somehow, that seemed worse than ever before, that was literally the weakest.

However, Rias waved her hand, and moved closer.

"No, because the Pawn I used on you, was special."

"Special…?"

Rias nodded, sitting down beside Takato.

"That's right. That day, when I saw you both, I couldn't use my other pieces. Not my Knight, not my Bishop, not my Rook. Takato, Ise, you both have high specs as Devils, due to your unique powers. Takato, your piece is one that is a very rare one, one that one out of ten Devils had, and I had been blessed to have two."

"Two? Who used the other?"

"That person isn't here right now, it is my other Bishop." Rias waved off the question, seeing that from the door, there was a pair of red eyes looking into the room, or more specifically Takato, wondering why she was doing that. "Either way, yes, that value you took, is rather high. So even as a single piece, your piece is special, in turn which makes you special, my Takato, and my Ise, my two Pawn's. And now that we've seen a bit why you both took that many, it seems that you, Ise, the Boosted Gear holder, and you, Takato, the two Sacred Gear holder, is going to be a rather interesting deal. So, why don't you aim to become the strongest, together?"

Ise looked towards Takato who was under her, and he smiled back up at her.

"I'm going to become the strongest, so no one ever gets killed again. Not, Asia-san, not Ise-san, and you Buchou, as well."

"M-Me?"

Rias was surprised she was mentioned, so Takato filled her in.

"Akeno-san said that you had fought off the Witch who tried to take me and became upset that she tried to kill me, so, I'll repay that with my declaration that even if I'm difficult, and will argue with you when I think you're wrong, I'll protect you."

Rias' eyes fluttered, and her cheeks turned the same colour as her hair.

"...Takato, you truly are a strange boy." Rias leaned closer and placed a kiss on his cheek, surprising him and causing him to blush, Ise sending off death glares towards Rias. "I promise, your life as a Devil is going to improve now. With the Fallen Angels out of the way, and the Witch seemingly gone for the moment, it's time to find out what it is like to be a Devil, with all of the perks of being a Devil as well. Fufu, I'm sure the new girl is also going to be jealous of me as well~"

"New girl…" Takato heard noise from behind him, so he looked to see Asia stood there, in the school uniform. "A-Ah Asia-san, I was wondering where you had gotten too~"

"It has to be… R-Rias-buchou is very beautiful and, so is Ise-san so you will also like them Takato-san… No, no. I can't think like that! Oh, lord. Please forgive my sinful heart." A sharp pain runs through her head and she leans down, clutching her skull, making Takato cringe. "O-Owww...my head hurts."

"Of course. If a Devil makes a prayer to God, of course you will receive damage."

Rias says that normally. He really wished that she would stop being so normal about it and would show worry or something like it.

"Uu, that's right. I turned into a Devil. I can't face God any more."

Asia seems a bit troubled, he understood why and wondered if he did the right thing to help her.

"Do you regret it?"

Rias asks Asia with interest.

Asia shakes her head.

"No, thank you very much. No matter what situation I am in, I'm happy as long as I am with Takato-san."

"Asia-san that's..."

Asia put her hands together.

"Takato-san is my Angel Devil now!"

"A-Angel, Devil?" Asia nodded her head strongly. "Asia-san, I'm not really an Angel..."

"Shhh Takato, she's been invited to join the harem now~"

Ise sang out as if it was normal. Again, he wished these women would calm down when it came to things like that.

"Because she is a Devil, Takato, would you look after Asia? She seems the most attached to you now. And because she's going to be in your class as well, since that's what she asked for. Would it be okay to place this burden on you?"

His eyes landed on Asia as she shifted nervously.

"Of course, Asia-san, I'll look after you. She's no burden to me."

Asia adopted a large smile, and rushed Takato, hugging onto him. Surprisingly, Ise was okay with it, and allowed it to happen without becoming jealous.

"Thank you Takato-san! Definitely, I am going to do my best now!"

"I'm sure you will Takato-san, thank you..."

Takato petted the back of Asia's head, as Yumi, Akeno and Koneko all entered the room. Koneko, upon seeing Ise on Takato's lap, glared very hard. Ise felt frightened, and hid herself within Takato's embrace.

Yumi walked over, and sat down on the free side of Takato, and gently held onto his hand shyly, the both of them shyly looking at the other. Koneko continued to glare at Ise, as she walked over, sitting down next to Yumi, and finally, Akeno walked behind Takato, and wrapped her arms around his neck, pushing her large breasts into his head, making him shyly blush.

"Ara, what happened to the party?"

"Party? What party?"

Takato questioned Akeno, only for Rias to snap her fingers. When she did, the area was doused in party attire. Banners hung, not unlike the ones that Rias had done when she tried to give him the exact same thing during the beginning of his Devil life. Only this one had all three of the new Devils names on.

While acting shyly, she made a cake appear as well.

"It might be good sometimes to gather in the morning to do these kinds of things, right? S-Since we got new members, I made some cake, so let's eat it together."

[Yes!]

Rias dished out the cake to everyone, and Takato took a bite.

Rias looked on exactingly, like she wanted his approval.

"Buchou, did you make this cake?"

"Yes, why? Is it good? Bad?"

"Actually..." His cheeks turned upwards delightfully. "It is delicious~"

Rias adopts a smile, nodding her head.

"Here, have some more Takato. And, officially, welcome to the Gremory peerage. Lets all have fun from now on."

After all the bullshit that they had going on for a long time.

After all the stuff that Takato had to do, all the stuff that happened…

Finally, they could relax together.

Takato, finally could enjoy a day without worrying about his death…

And he was going to enjoy it.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, that's the end of it for this arc! I hope you all enjoyed it. We got glimpses of the future skills of Takato, and what took over him. It's going to be a ride as we discover more about him and his past. Ise also stepped up, and helped Takato in a massive way, saving his life, and got a kiss, though she kissed him, it was still a kiss, and their relationship has been bumped up a bit. We'll be moving beyond that for these two in the future. Also, something happened with Kalawarner and Mittelt, but what happened…? Don't worry about Raynare, she'll pop back up, if not only for her sessions with her 'doctor' as she calls him.**

 **Next chapter, we'll be delving into the familiar's arc, and yeah, with nothing else to say, thanks for reading everyone, and until next time!**

 **Takato; Ise (fem), Vali (fem), Rias, Akeno, Asia, Koneko, Yumi (fem), Gasper (fem), Xenovia, Irina, Rossweisse, Ravel, Kuroka, Kunou, Le Fay, Ophis.**


	10. The new familiar

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Information Broker; Well, thank you very much~ And thanks yeah! Here's the next update!**

 **NinjaFang1331; Thanks!**

 **Crenin; He's going to have at least one of them this chapter~ Well, Vali...I'll let you see~ Well, the Riser arc isn't going to be so traumatic for Takato. He's going to go through things, but he's not going to be in a traumatic situation as the last arc. And yeah, I'm pretty sure I am not a sadist.**

 **D-Koy24; Because Ophis is always shown as a girl. Yes, technically, Ophis is genderless, and has been portrayed as an old man in the past, according to Azazel, but in the current story, Ophis has had the appearance of a young girl so that's the reason why I don't do that~ Hehe~**

 **LoamyCoffee; Indeed, some fun times~**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; He surely did yeah, it was quite the time, but he managed to pull it together. It did yeah, all the stuff he went through, he finally snapped, and brought hell to earth, so to speak. It was sweet revenge for him yeah~ She did yeah, she showed how much she cares for Takato during this part of the story. Indeed, they have been yeah~**

 **Nivek Beldo; It surely was yeah, quite action packed~ And she is for the moment, we'll see more of her in the future. And thank you!**

 **Striker Studios; No, he doesn't have either of them, Night Reflection and Trick Vanish, and in the future, one more.**

 **Gaim no Kaze; Thanks very much!**

 **Justin D; He did yeah, he scared her good. Yeah, probably in the future. Yeah, they seem cool. And thanks! Yeah, sounds cool to me~**

 **Anime PJ; He surely did yeah, after all the things they did to him, he got his payback. Thanks! I tried to do different things, and am going to try and do different things in the future. I am glad that it was interesting nonetheless.**

 **Neonlight01; He surely was yeah~ Don't piss off Takato, or the ultimate pain is going to come to you~ She has yeah, she wanted to keep him safe, and it managed to manifest as that. You really don't. Oh Diodora, poor Diodora is going to get wrecked when we get there. They have yeah, he's beginning to trust them more. Maybe they might do yeah~**

 **Lightwave; She does yeah, we'll be seeing more of that in the future~ They are yeah~ Indeed, in a time of crisis, they managed to pull together, and fight as hard as they could. They did as well, using their powers effectively. Indeed, it pushed him too far, and he unleashed the anger, and rage he had been holding back, and devastated the lands. Yeah, after all that's been said and done, he deserves some happiness~**

 **tyson113; Thanks! Yeah, they will eventually~ Hehe, yeah, they could do that~**

 **Guest 1; Thanks! I'm glad you said that~ Yeah, she'd be interesting, I'll think about it~**

 **hellspam; Cool, I'm glad that you have liked it! Yeah, it's going to be a cool one~ Asia's gonna have quite a few adorable moments, and Xenovia, ooh it's going to be fun when we get to Xenovia.**

 **OechsnerC; No worries at all~ And thank you very much!**

 **Guest 2; Yeah, that sounds pretty awesome, I do like Attack on Titan so that sounds good to me~**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **The new familiar**

Because it had finally been settled that Takato would be okay for now, he was finally able to relax on his own and stay in his home and sink into a normal life. So, while he rested on his bed, he just enjoyed the nice, peaceful moments of his life that he finally could…

Well, that's what he would have thought had it not been someone sneaking into his bed.

His eyes cracked open and he saw a vision before him.

Eyes that were hazel, and silver hair that draped down her beautiful face, not to mention the large bust that the young woman had as well as her curvy body. If he had to guess, he would say that she was even more top heavy than Ise was, though only by a little bit.

However, usually this girl wore a stern or even stoic face. Today she was wearing a calm and collected face that filled with love and desire. Her fingers brushed the boys face, and his eyes danced with tears, which made her smile.

"Hey, don't show such a face."

Takato couldn't hide his excitement anymore.

"V-Vali-chan! You've returned home!" He became excited, and jumped the young woman, landing on top of her, and he smiled happily. "V-Vali-chan, I've missed you so much! Everything has been terrible lately, and...I didn't know what to do, I didn't even know how I would continue onward's honestly, it was very scary...and then it was...Vali-chan, I'm so happy you're here, I missed you so much..."

Vali's hand crawled across his back, slowly sliding down. Since he knew what she was doing, his cheeks flushed, while her hand spread across his butt, and gave it a grope, making him moan against her face.

"Don't worry, I'm here now, my Taka."

"Vali-chan...y-you perverted girl...groping my butt like that..."

"Sorry, it's just the best." She confessed like it was nothing, making him roll his eyes. "Either way, Taka. I came here, because it seems something happened to you, didn't it? When I was away, something...terrible happened to you."

His eyes cast to the side and he adopted a face that was full of sadness.

"...Vali-chan, if you look at me...and see me as something other than me...I mean, if I said that I wasn't a human anymore...would you hate me…? I mean, because...I couldn't stand it if you hated me Vali-chan…."

Takato shyly looked back at Vali, who was smiling at him, something she never did for anyone else, and it was beautiful.

"I already know, Taka. You're a Devil." He gasped at how she knew that, questions filling his mind. However, before he could say anything, the young girl patted her own chest. "Me too, I'm a Devil as well."

He couldn't hide his astonishment. His eyes flickered, and his body twitched. He didn't even know what was happening. Vali, was a Devil? How could that happen? Was she like him? How and when did it happen...

"Vali-chan...you're a Devil…? But..."

"I'm a little different to you, because as I am a half Devil while you were reincarnated into a servant, right?" He nodded again and again, trying to make sense of everything. "I'm sorry for suddenly saying this, I wanted to get it out of the way so it doesn't ruin our reunion. So yeah, I'm a Devil, and you are as well. It's...I didn't want it to happen to you. I kept it away from you, this kind of life, because...it's too dangerous, but you're apart of this now, Taka...I'm so sorry Taka, for being unable to protect you, and for lying to you...you must hate me now, huh..."

Takato looked at Vali's face, and saw a deep sadness and regret within her eyes.

Takato's fingers brushed over the young woman's face, and pulled her upwards. He laid back down in the bed, and pulled her down with him. Her body hovered above his own, and their breaths hit one another's faces intensely, hotly, and made them pant slightly at their closeness and their hands touching one another's bodies.

"I don't hate you, Vali-chan. Don't be silly...because you were with me when I was all alone...you helped me through a lot of badness, when I cried, when I was depressed, you were there for me, so don't worry about me now, I'm okay. And even if you are a Devil, that doesn't matter to me in the slightest, I've lived through quite a bit by now and hearing this relieves me to know that you and I can still be... Even though this Devils life is scary...you'll be with me as well, yes?"

Vali's fingers kneaded together with Takato's own, and held them sweetly together.

"My promise, my love."

"Vali-chan…."

Vali leaned down and gently laid kisses upon his neck, making him gasp, and twitch around. But Vali's soothing hand went across his face and then their eyes met one another. Then, she pulled upwards, and her lips overlapped with his own. Their kiss felt so natural, comfortable, and relaxing. Takato truly had missed Vali, and Vali missed Takato as well, as their lips meshed together again and again.

His eyes then ran down Vali's body, noticing how close it was to his own, while she smirked.

"What is it, my adorable Taka? Did you miss me that much?"

"...I missed you more than you could know..."

Upon hearing that, Vali smiled and bent down. His lips and her own brushed against one another in an action of what seemed to be pure love and devotion towards one another, and then her head laid against his shoulder. His hand found hers, and rested on his stomach, the pair finding a comfortable feeling between them.

"I missed you as well, the long nights away from you, I missed your touch, your feelings, and my own blending together. Your soothing body, everything about you, I'm sorry I was gone for so long."

"Vali-chan...you're so nice to me...I'm sorry...I should have done more to prevent becoming a Devil..."

"It's okay, you couldn't have known. Don't worry Taka, my feelings for you haven't changed even during this, I still find you the most charming and sexy boy I've ever seen."

He let out a surprised breath, and adopted a cute blush on his cheeks.

"V-Vali-chan, you should know...s-someone else kissed me...a-and...well, it was surprising...but, they had become friends with me so...I-I feel so guilty because I really cherish you and..."

"Oh, okay, whatever, I don't care."

Takato looked astonished.

"But..."

Vali's hand gave Takato's butt a grope, and she stole a kiss off his lips as well, making him smile.

"You're mine already, those Devils have a harem, you have one, I don't mind. I already know you and I are together." Takato snuggled against her large bust, making her smile lightly. "So, tell me who is your Master?"

"Well..."

Takato chuckled nervously, and revealed the truth, not realizing what he had just done.

* * *

"Vali-chan!" Takato called, running after Vali who was storming towards the Occult Research building. "Y-You said you were going to talk!"

"I am."

"Why do you look angry Vali-chan? You look like you're going to kill...you're not going to kill are you?"

Vali shrugged, as she walked through the complex itself.

As she got to the door, she burst it open, revealing Rias and the rest of the peerage. Rias' eyes went towards Takato, and she smiled.

"Takato, you've got a new..." Vali reached for Rias, and grabbed her throat, alerting the others to danger. "Gaaaaaak! I-I can't breathe..."

Rias clung onto her for dear life, trying to pry her fingers away from her throat, but Vali's grip was very strong.

"Vali-chan! You said you were going to talk!"

"I lied."

Vali walked over to the window, as Takato pleaded with her, but to no avail. Making it to the window, Vali forced it open and dangled Rias out of it with a single hand. Rias' eyes widened, and looked at Vali with fear.

"W-What are you doing?!"

"Hush, I shall drop you. Oh, reveal your Devil wings, to try and fly, and I'll pluck them out."

Rias cried even harder, for one she knew about Devils. For second, she even had the strength to hold her back as well.

"Geez! Buchou!"

Akeno tried to help, but Vali swatted her away with a single hand, dispelling any attack that she could have sent towards the young woman. Yumi and Koneko were frozen in fear, while Ise's hand pulsed from something that she felt coming from Vali, Asia on the other hand looked scared for what would happen to Rias.

Vali's head cocked towards Rias, who was struggling to breathe.

"You….you did this to my Taka, placing him in all this danger, for your peerage."

"N-No...please..."

Rias shed tears as Takato tried to help, but Vali was rather strong, stronger than he thought honestly.

"I protected him, for years, and the instant I leave town, to protect him from another threat, he's killed by someone you should have taken care of easily, and then turned into a slave of yours. Was that your idea? To use him as your weapon? Is it because of his potential power? Sorry, but that's not on my agenda. No one is going to use this boy for as long as I live here." Her eyes went towards Takato humbly. "Don't worry Taka, I'll kill this bitch, you'll become a Stray and we'll run away together. I promise you wont have to endure anymore pain now."

"P-Please don't kill me! I'm begging you at this point!"

Rias cried out, the others were still, wondering what Vali was going to do.

Takato on the other hand, placed his hand on top of Vali's and made a declaration.

"V-Vali-chan, please don't...not for me, please don't kill her because of me...I'll admit, I found my Devil life hard, but it was thanks to Buchou, and everyone here that took care of me that I adjusted to my new role..."

"You shouldn't have had to adjust to anything Taka, you should have been able to have a normal life, with me."

Ise felt her jealousy spike, and went to say something, only for Koneko to stop her with a punch to the head so she didn't get herself killed.

"I know...but, we can now, can't we…? You don't have to hide anything from me...Vali-chan, for me...please? Please put her down...for me, Vali-chan. If you care about me...please Vali-chan."

Vali sighed, and pulled Rias back into the room, dropping her onto the ground. She breathed hard and ran to the corner of the room so she didn't get attacked again, as Vali adopted a soft smile for Takato.

"Because it is you, it's fine." Vali snaked her hand around his body, and held him close, while moving her hand down his back. "I couldn't deny you such a request, though that woman better watch out in the future."

"No! Seriously, what are you doing!? And also, you're not touching the right part on his body!"

It was like she couldn't hold herself back, like she was unable to not talk about Takato's special parts.

Takato cried as Ise declared it, Koneko looking on with a complex face.

Vali sent a challenging smirk towards her.

"What are you talking about?"

"His huge penis of course! It is the best!" Takato's bottom lip quivered as Vali snickered. "What are you laughing at!? It is! His member is the best! The shape, the size, and the growth ability as well! It can't be ignored! And with his cute hips as well! It is the best!"

"Your naivety is charming." Vali growled, slapping Takato's butt, making him blush even more. "While his penis is good, his true assets rest..I'm not getting into this with you, pervert. Touching my Taka, that ends today."

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh?! That's not right! Takato is my friend as well! And we have kissed as well!"

Vali rolled her eyes, and leaned down towards the blushing Takato. Her fingers danced over his face, and his eyes fluttered around. Her mouth came close to Takato's own, instigating immense jealousy and anger within Ise.

"Is that the case? Taka here, and I, have known one another for years now, if I wanted to, I could kiss him right here, and now, and he'd be okay with it..."

"Vali-chan...don't be cruel."

Vali smirked, seeing Ise's jealous face, and pulled away.

"Don't worry Taka, it's fine. Anyway, your class is about to start. Come, I'll walk with you."

"Vali-chan, that's kind. But I have to see Asia-san around the school." His eyes went towards Asia. "Asia-san, are you ready?"

"Y-Yes!"

Asia walked closer, and stood beside Takato. Vali huffed.

"Sure, I'll wait for you after school."

"Well, actually..." Vali glared at Rias, Rias raised her hands in self defence. "Nothing, we got nothing to do. T-Though I thought about going familiar hunting today with my peerage..." Vali gave Rias an impatient stare. "N-Not that you aren't invited of course! Please come along, and don't kill me or anything like that! Thank you in advance. But...w-who are you exactly...? Are you a human...Devil...Angel...what are you?"

"I'm Vali, I am this boys roommate, and I know about the supernatural. That's all you need to know."

Rias cringed.

"R-Right...I see...sure, okay, but are you with the Grigori...or, anything..."

"My allegiance is to Taka, that's all."

Rias folded her arms in deep thought.

"I understand...so, you aren't liable to try and kill any of us or anything...?"

"Piss me off and I might have too."

Rias cringed once more and hugged her body.

Vali rolled her eyes, and left the area, leaving Takato and Asia to smile and walk off together.

Ise ground her teeth, while Koneko cocked her head.

"She had game, I liked her."

"She's a bitch! She clearly couldn't see that Takato's manhood is better than his ass! Even if his ass is cute, his member is the best! I mean, seriously! Priorities, get them straight!"

Koneko gave her a deadpan, while Yumi slapped herself in the head.

"...The same could be said to you, pervert."

Koneko zinged her, and then walked out of the room.

Yumi chuckled awkwardly, and then left.

Akeno looked towards Rias.

"Buchou, this girl, can she be trusted?"

"Well, it seemed like Takato could trust her, and she did listen to him, and she felt powerful so...for now, I suppose we'll have to trust her. But, I would like to know what she is..."

"Of course, but as you said, lets just trust Takato-kun knows what he's doing for now."

"Indeed, I can trust that boy."

Rias finished off, Akeno bowing her head, and left the area.

Rias looked towards Ise, and chuckled awkwardly as well.

"Seems like you've got a rival Ise."

"This whole group has a rival Buchou! We're all Takato's harem of course! This new player is dangerous!"

Rias looked confused at that, that she was apart of the harem.

"S-Since when have I been apart of..."

"Buchou, don't worry, it is fine. Takato is adorable, and there's plenty of love to share. Though this woman is very dangerous, she has to be stopped before anything else happens, I seriously think that she could be the enemy that might put a wedge between Takato and me. She even groped his ass, and he wont let me grope his penis! Uncool!"

Rias didn't know what to say and chuckled awkwardly as a response.

* * *

During the class, Takato had to admire how Asia was trying her best in everything that she was doing. She was doing her best to mingle within the class itself, and she was rather popular. They were talking to her, and because she was a Devil, she definitely was managing to fit in because she actually understood what they were saying.

"S-Say, before, Takato...that woman..."

As Takato admired Asia's attention, Ise asked him something.

"My, friend, you mean?"

"Y-Yeah...well, you say friend, it seems a little more than that, Takato. It seemed like she had known you for ages. What's going on with that? Are you...I mean, she groped your ass as well, and it seems like you were okay with it..."

"Ehehe, Vali-chan is a type of girl that is hard to understand. Don't worry Ise-san, she's a good person...to me at least~" That didn't make Ise feel any better. "Ise-san, could you be jealous of my relationship with Vali-chan?"

"N-No!" Isane gushed out. "It wasn't like that at all! Well, she was like, touching you and everything and if I tried, then that means...b-but, you let her as well...and if you let her touch your body, then that means..."

Takato could see that Ise was slowly falling into a trap of sadness, and he didn't want Ise to be sad. Though he didn't get why it seemed like she was so threatened either.

"Ise-san, don't be so jealous, it is okay. Vali-chan and I have a complicated history with one another, that's all. And don't worry Ise-san, Vali-chan and I are...well, that's complicated, but that doesn't mean our friendship is affected at all~"

"...Yeah, I guess..."

Ise murmured, Takato humming to himself in thought.

"Ise-san, don't worry, Vali-chan and I are different to you and me. Besides, it seems like Vali-chan loves my butt, while Ise-san loves my...thingy, so you two are, different that way. Don't worry about it now."

"...I'd feel better if I could grope your penis at least once."

"No."

Ise sweatdropped at the cold answer, and pouted.

Takato looked back towards Asia, and saw how she was doing such a thing.

* * *

After school that day, Takato and the rest were in the clubroom. With Vali's presence, the group seemed uneasy. Takato was fine with it, and Asia also seemed to be fine with it as well. As for the others, they were worried, or even frightened of what was going on as well.

"...So, you came."

Rias said to Vali who shot her a dark look, folding her arms.

"I wont let you harm my Taka."

"I-I wouldn't!" Vali unfolded her arms, scaring Rias. "N-No, I was just saying, I wouldn't harm Takato. He's a valued member of my peerage, and I am sure he wouldn't want me to die..." Vali's eyes narrowed. "...He wouldn't, please don't look at me like that...b-but, if you want to take your anger out on someone, then I know a certain fire that needs putting out in the near future..." Vali went to stand up, Rias losing her breath. "N-No! It doesn't matter! I'll find another way to deal with it! Thank you very much and a-anyway, we should be talking about familiar's!"

Rias changed the subject, thankful that Vali sat back down and merely stroked the back of Takato's head. Still, she didn't like that at all.

"Familiar's? We're familiar with everyone here though~"

Asia made an innocent comment, Takato patting the young girl on the head.

"I think she meant a different type of familiar Asia-san. Like Witches have, you know like their cat familiar's?"

"Like from Sabrina the Teenage Witch you showed me Takato-san?" Takato felt embarrassed that she said that, and others were watching. "Yes, I understand. So, we'll be getting a kitten? Oooh! Takato-san, we could get shared kitten together and name it Salem-san after that black cat on Sabrina-san!"

"Y-Yeah, maybe!"

He replied with vigour, Rias was glad they seemed cheerful, though she couldn't help notice that Ise was sending death glares towards Vali though she didn't even seem all that bothered honestly.

"So, what's a familiar then? What do they do?"

Ise asked the obvious question, while Vali rolled her eyes.

Rias chuckled awkwardly, and explained.

"Familiar. An existence which becomes the hand and foot of us Devils. They can do Devil jobs. Normally, handing out the leaflets are the jobs of a familiar. It was also the job for newcomers as well. Though with a familiar, you can have them doing it. Also, here's my familiar."

A red bat appeared on Rias' palm after making a sound. A bat which is the same colour as Rias' hair. It had a noble atmosphere with only that.

"This one here is mine."

The thing Akeno summoned was something which looked like a palm-size Oni, Takato putting his hands together.

"It's reminding me of something out of Inuyasha or something~"

"Fufu, Takato-kun always seems to come up with some good anime references~"

Akeno sang out happily, Koneko cocked her head to the side.

"…This is Shiro."

Koneko had summoned a white kitten, and was hugging it now.

"Ooh Takato-san! He looks like the perfect type for us to adopt!" Asia became excited, and walked over to Koneko who hugged the cat defensively. "Erm, Koneko-chan, is it okay if Takato-san and I adopt your Shiro-san please?"

"...No, you can't."

Asia put on a sad face as she fiddled with her skirt, while Koneko gave her a weird look.

"But...Takato-san and I could watch over him sometimes..."

"...No, find your own."

Asia whined, and walked back to Takato. She sat down and hugged Takato's body who gave her one back.

"Please don't worry about it now Asia-san, you don't have to worry, we'll get one all our own okay? Magical, or otherwise. Even if we have to go to the pound and adopt a Kitty, how about that Asia-san?"

"Yes, that would be good! It would be our own baby Takato-san!"

He did a spit take while Asia's face brightened up, and snuggled against Takato, Vali holding a bemused face.

"A-Ah, Asia-san, that's..."

"Takato! You can't seriously have a baby with her before your Queen, right…?"

Ise gave Takato doe eyes, making him feel complicated.

"Yes, Taka. That's right, you can have children with me one day."

Vali gave her opinion, Ise feeling more and more threatened.

Then, Yumi coughed into her hand and got the others attention.

"Mine is…."

"Ah. You don't have to tell me."

Ise cut off Yumi, so Takato chuckled light heartedly.

"Ise-san, don't be cold. Yumi-chan, please show us your familiar."

Yumi adopted a smile, nodding her head.

"Thank you Takato-kun. Yes, this is my familiar."

She made a small bird appear on his shoulder.

Then, Rias' bat flies over and lands on Vali's head. Rias panics a little bit, and her eyes lower down to the ground.

"Vali, I am sorry about that bat...please get off her head, before I go out of my own..."

Vali gave Rias a semi bemused look, and swatted the bat off her head.

Rias inhaled a deep lung of oxygen.

"Sorry, Vali..." Vali rolled her eyes, and hung back. "A-Anyway, a familiar is a basic for Devils. They can help their masters. They can be used for information transmission. They can be used for persisting. Ise, Takato, and Asia also need one since it can be used for adapting to certain situations. And even seemingly getting me into trouble as well..." She took the bat, and held it close. "Stay away from her please, she's crazy..."

Vali looked angrily towards Rias, who panted a little bit.

But then she turned towards Takato, and offered a smile.

"Taka, I'll find you the best familiar."

Ise ground her teeth as she said that, seeing how Vali was one upping her.

"V-Vali-chan, thank you..."

Vali's hand went across his face in an endearing manner, Ise's eyes turning more red with rage.

"No, do not worry, we'll get you the best kind of familiar. Better than any of these." Tension filled the air with her words. "Yes, we have a few good options even a Dragon. And even if that doesn't work, we'll find good ones Taka, I wont let you have a weak one."

"Hehe, thank you Vali-chan, you're always so kind to me."

Takato chuckled slightly as Vali ran her finger across his lips, earning the jealous looks of Ise. She didn't know what it was, but something about Vali pissed her off more than she would care to admit to. Even then, it seemed like Vali's presence was something of a comfort to Takato. Ise could tell that he seemed the most relaxed with her present, even if she didn't like Vali all that much.

As that was going on, Akeno had prepared the circle on the ground. It was glowing.

"With this Buchou, we shall be able to take our….guest."

Akeno finished, seeing the smirk of Vali going off.

Rias inhaled deeply, and stood up.

"Alright everyone, this is it. Time to catch us a familiar."

Takato and the others stood up, and walked to the circle. Ise naturally went to grab Takato's hand, but at the last second, Vali took it without a care, and looked away naturally. Ise ground her teeth even more.

"Takato! She did that on purpose! She saw me going for your hand and she did it to piss me off!"

Vali rolled her eyes, and didn't acknowledge what she said.

Ise found that even more frustrating, so Takato offered his other hand.

"Ise-san, I have two hands, it is okay."

Ise grumbled, and took his other hand. Her eyes didn't leave Vali's body and glared hard. Vali on the other hand didn't play into what was going on, and merely held Takato's hand. The others could feel the tension that was between the two of them, it was thick and heavy. No one wanted to do anything about it, it was frightening.

Even as the teleportation light washed over them, the tension was still there, layed on thick as well.

* * *

When the glow for the transport magic circle stopped, they were in an unfamiliar forest. The forest was thick with trees, as far as the eye could see. Even the sun couldn't shine down due to the fact that the leaves were grown so much and the trees were so high. Even if it was dark, they were all Devils, so it didn't matter at all.

Up above in the trees, a cat was looking down. A beautifully decorated with a thrown of flowers black cat, and all she was looking at was, Koneko and Takato. Her eyes didn't leave either of them, and watched on.

"In this forest there are many familiar Devil users living here. Today, I will have Ise, Takato and Asia get their familiars here."

"Don't worry about that, Gremory. I shall get my Taka the best familiar."

Rias chuckled awkwardly, and made a semi happy face.

"W-Well, I am glad. Because, only the best for my servants and all."

"I suppose, though Taka is no slave." Rias whined, and nodded, as Vali looked into the face of Takato. "As I said, we'll be getting you the best kind of-"

"Get daze!"

DON!

"-familiar."

Vali finished off, as her wave of energy blasted a man off a tree, and he hit the ground violently hard.

The others gasped, Asia hiding behind Takato, while Ise glared at Vali.

"Don't do that!"

"I thought he was an enemy, not my fault."

Vali reasoned, as the man wearing rough clothing's and a hat backwards rubbed his head.

"Damn it! Don't attack me like that!" The man shot for Vali, but backed down when an aura grew around her. "A-Ah, it seems that you're quite powerful, stronger than me...okay, well, welcome to the familiar forest. My name is Satooji of Madara Town! I'm a Devil in training, aiming to become the Familiar Master!"

"That's ripping off Pokemon! How dare you steal Satoshi-kun's words as well!?"

Takato growled out, surprising Rias and the others.

"...Unexpectedly, Senpai takes rip off's very seriously."

Koneko deadpanned, while Satooji gave a hostile look to Takato.

"Don't yell at me! And I am a Devil in training aiming to be the Familiar Master! I travel across the lands, searching far and wide! Each familiar I capture, holds the power deep-"

"Seriously!? That's from the anime, you're just changing the words ever so slightly!"

Takato looked angry, so Vali placed a hand on his head.

"Taka, calm down."

"But he's ripping off Pokemon! He can't get away with the injustice!"

Vali gently stroked his back, and kissed his neck soothingly, Ise's anger rising more and more.

"Shhh now, it's fine, you wont have to see this person after this."

"...I'll block it from my memory."

Takato complied, and turned his head from the man.

Rias gave a curious expression, though deep down she felt the same as well with her anger building due to what Satooji had said, it didn't sit well with her either, but she kept her calm attitude at that, calm and collected.

"Satooji-san, I brought the ones I spoke of."

"Did it include that demonic girl as well?!"

He cried, seeing Vali crack her knuckles.

"...She's with my Pawn, that's all. Please don't be worried about it. Hopefully, she doesn't attack or anything, though she seems calm with Takato..."

The so-called Familiar Master cast his eyes towards the trio who stood near one another.

"Hee. A cute blonde boy, a brown haired beauty and a blonde beauty as well huh. OK! Leave it to me! If it's me any Familiar immediately would be 'get dazed'!"

"..."

Takato didn't say anything, but his anger certainly was on display.

"Takato. Ise. Asia. He is a professional in terms of familiars. Today we will catch familiars in this forest while receiving advice from him. Okay?"

Asia, Takato and Ise nod at Rias, though Takato wasn't trusting this person in the slightest. Partly due to what he was thinking about right now when it came to this man and someone he knew about from a beloved franchise.

The man then turned to them, and bowed his head.

"Now, what type of familiar do you desire? Strong one? Fast one? Or one with poison?"

"Don't say something scary like poison type all of a sudden. So, what type do you recommend?"

Satooji smiles at Ise's question and gets out a thing that looks like a catalog. The one he points at is a creature with great ferocity that is drawn out on the whole page.

"This is what I would recommend! One of the Dragon-Kings! Chaos Karma Dragon, Tiamat! It's a legendary Dragon! It's also the only female among the Dragon-Kings! Even until now, there hasn't been a Devil who has caught her yet! That would be obvious! Since it's said to be as strong as a Maou!"

Takato overlooked the Dragon and cringed.

"This doesn't look like the level of a familiar! It's like the super boss! The final Boss! And no one has caught it yet!? Do you know the meaning of 'recommending'!? I feel as if I was thrown into the last dungeon!"

Ise yelled at the top of her lungs, and Takato had to agree with what he was saying as well.

"That sounds good. It seems like they will get along since they are both legendary Dragons. Ise. You are my adorable servant, so it might be acceptable if you can pull that off. And if not Ise, then Takato, would you like a crack at it? With that…." Her eyes went to Vali who gave her a curious look. "...woman beside you, I am sure that you could do that."

Ise made an X with her arms, while Takato looked worried.

Vali on the other hand seemed like she was for it.

"I've never fought a Dragon King before. Taka, let us go and face the Dragon King and tame this beast. Since you've already turned myself towards you, it should be fine with a Dragon King. Besides, I've heard she's the strongest, lets go and face her."

"N-Nooooooooooo! Vali-chan! I can't do that! Please don't make me go and fight that thing! I nearly died from the Fallen Angels, I can't fight a Last Level boss already! It's too strong for someone like me, I'd seriously die!"

Vali patted the top of Takato's head.

"Don't worry about it, I'll do most of the fighting, you'll be my supporter."

"I-I wont let you go and fight a Dragon King Vali-chan! Please don't, I don't know what they could do to you!"

"Heh, I'm not weak Taka, besides one of my goals is to face the strongest Dragon out there."

"Crazy..."

Ise muttered, as Vali smirked, seemingly have heard her.

"E-Either way! A Dragon King is a no go! But we can do something else, yes?! Maybe something cute!"

Takato exclaimed happily, but what the Familiar Master showed wasn't cute at all.

"Hahaha! I see, then how about this one? Hydra!"

They was shown the illustration of a gigantic serpent with many heads. It has sharp eyes, sharp fangs and there is a poisonous mark of a skeleton on the illustration as well, Takato's eyes narrowed upon the man.

"I said cute! Does that look cute to you!?"

"This one is amazing though! It has deadly poison! There are no Devils in this World which can endure its poison! On top of that it is immortal! The worst creature in the World which even kills its master! See? Pretty useful right?"

"Great, so far you've given us choices to either face a Dragon King or have a monster, that kills its own Master. I feel good with not the death ones. Can't I have something else instead? Something that doesn't want me to die or anything?"

"Actually, Taka, this could be good as well."

Takato cried mentally, he didn't have the heart to even show it out in the open.

"Do you want me to die Vali-chan?!"

Vali rolled her eyes, shaking her head, petting the young boy on the head.

"No, of course not. I'm suggesting powerful ones for you to face. It would be for the best Taka, I am sure that you would make many fine familiar's out of these ones. Even if it tried to kill you, I'd rip out the heart of the creature. Either way, you'll find it a good spectacle. Come along Taka, let us go and find it-"

"Vali-chan! H-How about we do it after if we don't find a good familiar!?"

Vali pondered the thoughts for a few moments, then nodded.

"That sounds acceptable."

Takato was glad that it was, but for Ise, she wasn't exactly happy about all of this.

"Hydra's, Dragon's, it's like this bastard is trying to kill us."

"Calm down, Ise. Hydra is rare so it would be wonderful. If I remember, there is one deep in this forest….. We would be able to return by the end of today. Though it seems that Vali there has her eyes on it, so I'm not going to even suggest it for you or anything like that."

Rias ended it while giving Vali a fearful look as well, she didn't want to exactly die because of this either.

"Hahaha, you should experience the adventure! It seems like you girl want to, you might as well go and do something fun~"

"S-Stop putting ideas into Vali-chan's head, she loves fighting and it seems like you don't want to do that...well, that's something she is...eeeeh! Another familiar would be good! A towering strong one would be good!"

"Fufu, can we get a sexy boy familiar~?" Ise sang out, her perverted expression growing. "Yes, I can imagine it now. One that looks like Takato. I would like that, a clone of Takato, then we'd have a good fun time~"

Rias gave her a worried expression on her face.

"Don't say such things like that Ise."

"Buchou! Takato is my one and only! But, one that looks exactly like Takato would be the best!"

Rias cringed, and turned her head.

Then Satooji makes a sound with his tongue with an unpleasant expression.

"That's why newbie's don't understand anything. Listen? You have to catch powerful familiars. And each one has different abilities. If you are trying to become a Familiar-Master then you have to catch the same one several times, and then pick the strongest male and female among them. You have the two breed and make them give birth to their baby with strong abilities. And also..."

"Now he's just rattling off things about Pokemon games and the likes, please make him stop…."

Takato sighed out, wanting to get this over with already.

"I also want a cute familiar."

Asia says while hiding behind Takato.

"Okay, I understand."

Satooji stopped his logic talks and replied with a smile. It seemed like unlike Ise, and Takato, he was taken with Asia, and wouldn't hold back either. Either way, Takato just wished for this day to end right here and now, and the cat followed after them from the treetops.

* * *

Next, they all ended up at a lake. Shimmering brilliantly, and divinely as well, it looked the perfect for swimming. Though Takato knew better, if he tried, he definitely would be attacked and he didn't want to be attacked honestly. They themselves hid in the bushes, besides Vali who didn't see the point, and just stood against a rock, looking rather cool.

"Listen up, seirei gather around this lake." Satooji says it with a small voice. "Yes, the water seirei, Undine, living in this lake doesn't show themselves in front of others."

"Seirei..."

"The water seirei Undine is a maiden with a pure heart and beautiful body. On top of that they heal your broken heart, and they are very beautifully amazing in combat as well. You can even fight to your hearts content."

The familiar master said as if it was nothing.

Vali on the other hand huffed.

"I heard they weren't that strong."

"That's where you're wrong, they are very strong! They fight and are wild! And they can heal your souls!"

Vali huffed a little bit.

"I see, so that's how it is. I understand, if it comes here for a fight, then I'll see if it can withstand a punch from me. If it can, then I'll accept its challenge."

Rias cringed, and looked towards Takato who was smiling happily.

"B-By the way, this friend of yours, just who is she anyway?"

"She's Vali-chan, my roommate. I've known her for a long time now."

Rias chuckled awkwardly, seeing the eyes of a warrior within Vali.

"Yes...and how did you meet this...woman? Honestly, Takato, this woman seems very powerful, and it seems weird that she was drawn to you."

"...Vali-chan and I met when I was..." It felt fuzzy in Takato's head, and a little painful. "Ngh…"

"A-Are you okay?"

Rias begged for an answer, Takato nodded as he rubbed his head, and the others looked and listened on as well.

"I'm fine. Anyway, Vali-chan and I met when I was….erm, that's personal. But while something was happening, Vali-chan and I met one another, and we became friends. She often looked after me when I couldn't, and when Obaa-chan passed away, she was there for me. She gave me a smile, and helped me come to terms with it. If it wasn't for Vali-chan, then I probably would have dropped off the earth by now."

As they listened on, Takato looked at Vali who did back with a soft smile. Something that others couldn't even think about it. Vali smiling like that when she always frowned at other people. It looked nice on her, and Takato certainly thought so as well.

"Oh, the lake started glowing. Undine should make its appearance."

Satooji pointed towards the lake. They then looked towards the direction Satooji pointed, and what they saw, defeated all expectations that they could have had.

And the one that appeared was a being with light-blue hair sparkling like lights, who was wearing a transparent robe over its…gigantic body.

The insane biceps, the calves which were thicker than my waist, and the chest which looks like it has metal inside it, and like a veteran warrior it has many scars on its face.

Everyone looked on, with Rias murmuring "Kinda reminds me of Sairaorg." which confused Ise and Takato. Vali just didn't care, and rolled her eyes.

"There's no real power there. Taka, you can take them on and win."

"E-Eh? But that aura around them that's..."

"It's called Touki." Vali revealed. "It's life force made form. It can be summoned with Senjutsu." Koneko's eyes sharpened. "I've also heard that someone who has trained to the utmost limits can summon it as well. And there's also a creature residing with the current Ouryuu who can also use the veins of the earth to use Touki as well."

"I see...life force made form, and worn as an armour, seems cool. Vali-chan, can you do that?"

"It doesn't interest me Taka."

Vali answered swiftly, as the familiar master spoke up.

"That is Undine."

Ise looked towards Satooji with a violent expression.

"No no no! No matter how you look at it, it is a martial artist in training. Look, those biceps are meant for destroying a human's body. It seems like it can conquer the World with just its fists. It doesn't even have an opening. It's a man of valour. How can that have even become Takato's familiar, and apart of the harem! Fuck, this is shit! Even as a man, that thing is ugly!"

"Yeah, Undine always have a battle while having their territory on the line. If you aren't strong, you wouldn't be able to get the lake. The World of the Seirei is also about power. But it sure is a strong looking seirei. That is quite rare. I recommend you catch it. A water seirei specialising in punching sure won't be bad."

"It is weak, don't hype up the creature."

Said Vali with a demanding tone.

Satooji huffed.

"If you think it is so weak, why don't you go and try and defeat it then? I bet you can't."

"I don't need to prove anything. If it is necessary, I'll go and take it out, but right now as it is, it isn't something that I have to worry about."

As Vali said that, Asia turned to Takato and adopted a cute face.

"But she has pure eyes. I'm sure she is a girl with a pure heart as well. Takato-san, wouldn't you agree?"

"Eh...it is something unique alright."

Takato finished off as Akeno said "Ah, another one has appeared." and then another appeared, looking the exact same as it did before. Ise cried a little bit, while Takato cringed, he didn't want to be touched by that.

As the creatures stared one another down, they suddenly stop and look over to Vali as if sensing power. Their eyes dyed with fear, while Vali exuded her power, which was more than enough to frighten them off.

However, it didn't frighten them off all the time, and their eyes focused in on Takato. As it did, Takato felt danger to his body. Their cheeks dyed red, and their eyes turned into large love hearts, something that Takato wasn't expecting.

"Oh, it seems that they have noticed the blonde boy here. Unexpectedly, it seems that they have a type, and you seem to be it."

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Ise yelled, holding onto Takato. "No way! I wont let some creepy fucking ugly bitches try it on with Takato! I wont allow it to happen! It isn't right at all! Keep it away right now!"

Satooji waved his hand at the sight of the young girl.

"No, this is good. It seems that these two could be your familiars young boy."

"I-I don't want them as my familiars!"

Takato cried out, but Rias put a hand on Takato's shoulder, scaring him.

"Don't worry Takato, it shall be fine. If you defeat them in combat, then they wont try anything with you."

"I can't win!"

"Don't talk nonsense Taka, get in there, and show me what you've got."

Takato heard Vali say weird things, and the next moment, she picked him up, faster than he could think, placed him near the lake. He looked back to see Vali giving him a nod, and then aggravated footsteps could be heard coming from behind him.

He looked back to the lake, and saw the hulking creatures watching him. Hearts for eyes, and blood running out of their noses, Takato felt scared.

"It's the fight for the territory, which is you young Devil boy. And both of them look like warriors with lots of experience. They want to challenge you for a fight for love, and the one who defeats you, gets to be with you."

"W-What happens after that?"

Takato didn't even want to think about it.

But Satooji delivered the devastating news.

"Because who wins, gets to marry you of course, and after that...mate with you..."

Takato blinked…

He did it again…

He did it for the third time, and then shed tears.

"I don't wanna marry these things! They look like they came out of some fucked up mess of a life! I wont mate with them! Alright, they wanna fight me!? They wont marry me! I'll just have to defeat them!" He spun his hand to the side, and summoned his Sacred Gear staff, and shadows danced by his feet. "Alright then you freaky creatures, I wont allow you to defeat me!"

Takato took aim, and then shot off a blast of demonic power towards the creature. He held back a little bit because he didn't want to kill them, but when the demonic power was punched by the violent creature, Takato cringed.

"No holding back Takato, you have to defeat them! Nothing less from my Pawn!"

"You wanna tag in for me then?! Shouldn't the King be the shining example of the peerage and defend the Pawn's honour?!"

Takato yelled, dodging one of the fists of the creature, only for the other to come from the right. Takato ducked the fist, and jumped backwards, the creature banging their hands on their chest, as Rias snickered.

"Don't worry, I know you can do it."

Takato glared on as the first monster came in with a punch and kick for him. Takato narrowly dodged the strikes, and used his staff to block one of the kicks. He was surprised by the strength of the staff, and what kind of punishment it could take.

"Taka, kick some ass."

Vali cheered for him the best that she could.

"Vali-chan, that's! I don't know what to do!"

Takato yelled, but Vali chuckled.

"Yes you do, I know you do. Play them off against one another, use your Sacred Gear's to fight them off. You've got all the fighting prowess you need to deal with it. If you must, why don't you use your Pawn power, promotion I believe."

"I don't have consent to do it!"

Takato yelled, as Vali turned her glare on Rias.

Rias immediately nodded her head.

"Yes, Takato, you can promote!"

Takato smiled, as he pulled backwards.

"I see, then Promotion, Bishop!"

Takato ordered, and she wondered why he went for the Bishop trait. But he was filled with the power of the Bishop, and he turned his glare towards the creatures.

The creatures looked at one another, but then nodded and charged him.

The first one made it first, and sent a punch full of Touki for Takato who raised his staff.

"Alright, Night Reflection! Lets do this!"

Night Reflection responded, and a shadow from below him extended. The shadow and the fist met, and the hand went through the shadows. The creature didn't even know what it was doing, and went through the shadows, only for his fist to come out of the shadow of the other Undine.

Because it put its all into it, the fist of Touki exploded once hitting the second Undine, and forced it backwards, and the Touki around its body's Touki had drained a little bit. That gave Takato a good chance and he used it as well.

His staff went towards the creature who was staggered, and flames came across the ground near the creature.

"Touki! It is sealed!"

Using his Trick Vanish, the aura of Touki was sealed, and the loss of its ability gave it a hard pushback as well, while Takato felt the effects of the drain on his power. However, because of the Bishop piece, he managed to feel less of the effects than he had done before when not using it. Seemingly, because of the Bishop's enhanced magical power, he could offset the stamina and mental energy drain at least a little bit.

"...Sealing, Takato did that before. But what does it mean?"

Ise wasn't truly aware of what Takato was capable of, so Rias gave an informed explanation.

"Because of that Trick Vanish, he is able to seal off an enemies ability...sealing off an ability….hmmm..."

"Buchou?"

Akeno questioned, but Rias waved her hand.

"As I was saying, by using this, he can seal off the enemies ability for a short time in exchange for a good portion of the users stamina and mental energies. However, because of that, say if he sealed off my demonic power, then I wouldn't be able to fight as effectively. Or, I don't know if this falls under the category, but maybe if he did it to Yumi, to seal off her Sacred Gear's ability. Maybe if it is that, it might take more stamina and what not. But it could be possible if in the right hands, and Takato is rather intelligent, and knows when and when not to use it."

"When and when not to use it?"

Ise questioned, so Koneko came in.

"...When he knows he can defeat the enemy, or give someone else the chance to defeat the enemy, or could lead down the line to the enemies defeat."

At Koneko's words, Ise looked on and watched Takato fight.

"Water! Obey my command!"

His hand went towards the body of water, and used the power of demonic energy to wrap around the water. The water came to life, and danced around his staff, then he went it towards the creature. Using what Akeno had taught him, the water surrounded the creatures body and sent it flying towards the body of water in a stream of water.

"Fufu, it seems Takato-kun has grasped such elements, he's been training really well~"

Takato heard Akeno praise him, and he smiled.

Then he directed the staff upwards. Using his Bishop power enhancing his demonic power, he concentrated and concentrated. From up above, a magical circle was made, and sparks of lightning seemed to be going off.

"Astounding, he can make elements…."

Rias was quite surprised, but Vali wasn't.

"Hmmm, your naivety is definitely charming Rias Gremory, if you knew what I did, then this would be considered child's play for my Taka."

Rias turned her eyes to Vali who was smirking.

"What does that mean? Do you know something about Takato?"

Vali's eyes shot towards Rias, and nodded.

"I know much about Taka. But that's for me to know."

Rias didn't like that, but Takato brought his staff down.

"Bring the pain!"

From that, a sizeable lightning bolt rained down. It wasn't on the level of Akeno, but with the water mixed in, Takato used his head, and the lightning infused water wrapped around the now Touki-less user, and shocked it into unconsciousness.

"Amazing, Takato-kun is very smart to use that kind of tactic."

Takato panted as Yumi said it, since he used his Trick Vanish it took a bit of stamina.

However the Undine didn't let him down and charged for him.

Grinding his teeth, Takato leapt upwards, and extended his Devil wings. He flapped and gave him an extra leap and he got over the creature, pointing his staff at the enemy's head, and gathered demonic power. Akeno was pleased by how he was able to do it, and how he had grown in the department of demonic power.

Then, with a burst, the demonic power was unleashed, and crashed against the head of the creature. Because of the impact, the creature was forced forward, only for it to come back around and went to hit Takato's flying back.

He braced himself, as his shadow shot up…

But then something happened.

"Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

The cat that had been following them jumped from the trees, and scratched the Undine's face. The sharp claws managed to cleave all the way through the creatures face, and leave blood dripping from its face.

Takato and the others looked on, Koneko giving it a small weird look.

"...That cat..."

Koneko murmured, as the cat landed on the ground.

"Nyaaaa! Nyaaa! Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

The cat yelled at the Undine, and stood in defence of Takato.

Vali slapped herself in the head, while Takato looked on.

"Kitty….d-did you just save me?"

The cat turned around and gave Takato a wide cat like smile.

"Nyaaaaaa~"

"Awwwww, Takato-san, she is so adorable~"

Asia cooed, putting her hands together shyly.

"Y-Yes, she's very cute~" Takato cooed as well. "I adore kitten's! And she's a magical cat! Sweetheart, are you like Yoruichi-chan and can transform into a human~ Or like Himari-chan from Omamori Himari maybe? Maybe it could be like-"

"Blair from Soul Eater!"

Rias cheered from the side, Takato nodding his head.

"Yes, like that!"

"Nyaaaaa~"

The cat meowed as the creature recovered, and raised its fist for the cat. Takato's eyes widened.

"You leave that cat alone!" He pointed his staff at the creature, and summoned his powers. "Touki, it is sealed!"

The flames of the circle from the curse surrounded the creature, and then disgusting marks appeared across its body. Takato felt another blow to his stamina, but he didn't care, and rushed forward, shooting off a sizeable ball of demonic power, and blasted the creature away from the cat as he ran forward.

He grabbed the cat, and placed it in his arms.

"It's okay I am here~"

The cat meowed and playfully palmed his face.

He cooed at the sight and feel of her paw, but then remembered the fight he was in. but, he felt a hit to his stamina as well, and felt his body twitching around. Slowly, he felt like he was going to fall over, but he didn't have the luxury.

The creature charged for Takato, and he felt his stamina failing...but, then the kitten glowed, and surrounded Takato with an aura Koneko recognized. Feeling that, the young boy was slowly being recovered by the aura, Koneko was becoming slightly suspicious, but she couldn't put her finger on it, almost as if she wasn't getting the entire picture.

"Nyaaaaa~"

The cat sang out, Takato feeling his stamina slowly recovering.

"Little Kitty, you're healing my stamina...thank you!" His staff went towards the man, and summoned his demonic power. "It's time to light this shit up now!"

He summoned all the demonic power he could do, and it formed a sphere before his staff. With a wave of his staff, he sent off the powerful energy attack for the creature. She tried to punch it, but the energy was more than enough for it, and blew it into the water, knocking it unconscious.

* * *

As soon as he had defeated the creatures, he panted, and fell down to the ground.

"I'm not becoming anyone's husband like that, no one will ever take me as their husband like that." He stood up and walked over to Vali, having the cat in his hand. "Bad Vali-chan."

Takato bonked Vali on the head, making Ise snicker.

"Ow."

She faked a small cry, as Takato gave her a stern.

"Don't make me fight people that want me to marry them! Especially not males that look like that!"

"It was a female though."

Satooji said over the distance, Takato shooting him a dark glare.

"Don't you even start with that crap Satoshi-kun wannabe." The man gave a cry, and then Takato's eyes turn back to Vali, who cringed under the sight of the young boy. "Vali-chan, do that again and my butt, off limits for a month."

Vali's eyes sharpened.

"...You can't do that Taka, you know how much I like it."

Takato remained stern.

"I mean it Vali-chan." Ise snickered some more, as Takato lightly bonked her on the head. "No being mean Ise-san, or egging on the creature to take off my clothes. Both, say you're sorry."

Vali and Ise hung their heads down.

""Sorry Taka/Takato.""

Takato adopted a smile, and winked cutely.

"Thank you!"

Takato smiled, as the girls looked on with wry smiles.

* * *

On the other side of the lake, a young girl who has long black hair, and pointy ears, along with grey eyes and was wearing gothic lolita clothing, watched the interactions, while she was looking for recruits for, something for her, noticed how Takato was with Ise and Vali.

" _Those girls, are the, Heavenly Dragons. I, can sense, their power, from here. Ddraig, Albion, in this era…._ " Her eyes went towards Takato who seemingly was keeping the girls calm. " _He, can tame, the Heavenly Dragon's. They, follow him. Can, this boy, be the, answer?_ " Her eyes watched as Takato held both Ise's and Vali's hands, and they both smiled towards him, the cat on his shoulder. " _Could he, tame Great Red as well? I shall, investigate, and keep, my power, hidden._ "

The girl thought about it, and didn't know what to think, so she watched on with keen interest.

* * *

Back with Takato and the other side of the group.

"Nyaaaaa~ Nyaaaaaaa~"

The kitten stroked Takato's face, making him blush slightly.

"Awwww, you're so adorable~ I love you already~"

The cat meowed, nuzzling Takato's face.

"Awww, Takato-san, it seems that she has accepted you already~ She loves you Takato-san, I can sense it."

Asia cooed, and stroked the young cats fur. The cat watched, and continued nuzzling Takato's face. Vali watched on with slitted eyes, not sure about this.

But Takato was smiling about this.

"She's so cute, isn't she Vali-chan?" Vali looked on. "Vali-chan?"

"...She's something. Say, Taka, can I take a look at that cat?"

"Sure, here!"

Takato presented the cat to her, and she took it and looked into its eyes. As she did, she secretly activated some kind of magic.

" _What are you thinking about you stupid cat? Revealing yourself here?_ "

Vali telepathically communicated to the cat, who smirked slightly.

" _This is perfect, Vali-chan. I become the boys partner, and I can watch over him, can't I? When you're not there, I can keep my eyes on him. Besides, he might give me a good chance to see Shirone as well in her natural habitat._ "

" _And, you think you can get past her senses Kuroka?_ "

" _Yup, thought about it, Le Fay-chan and I came up with some good spells for it to hide my true nature from her. Don't worry, just allow me to stick close to the boy, and you can go off and fight sometimes without worry~ The only true way she'd know is if I outright revealed myself. So, what about it? I'll become the boys partner and watch over him. Besides, a boy who's tamed both you and the Red Dragon, his DNA must be filled with the good stuff, good for Kuroka. Hot thick, DNA, and he's got a good sized penis, and he's pretty cute, he'll be good~_ "

Vali rolled her eyes, and handed the back over to Takato.

"It's not a bad familiar Taka, seems like she is good to go."

"Y-You think Vali-chan?"

Vali nodded.

"Yes, it seems to be a good flow of power, and if nothing else, it can help you with the offset of your Sacred Gear Trick Vanish by healing your stamina while you're fighting. Isn't that a good thing to have as well?"

"Y-You're right! I think it would be good!"

"That's good! So lets get to it!" The cat announced, freaking Takato and the others out barring Vali who just glared. "Ooh yeah, can talk and all~ So, how about it? I wouldn't mind becoming your partner and all~"

"Awwww, and you can even talk~ Do you have a name, sweetheart~?"

Koneko looked on and the voice...she didn't recognize it. She thought that maybe it was...but, it seemed to not be after all. Even then, she would have to keep an eye on this cat for the moment, as she felt...something off about it.

"My name new Master? Well, people call me Princess."

"Princess~ And you are a Princess in my eyes~"

"Yes, that's good~ Also, if I am going to become your familiar, I'd like to do the contract one please!"

"Contract…?"

Takato didn't understand, so Akeno stepped forward.

"There's two types of pacts a Devil can have with creatures such as the cat. One is a give and take, and the other is a Master servant role. Like my own familiars, we're Master, and servant, I've even named one of them Takato-kun~" Takato whimpered, as Akeno's hand stroked Takato's face. "What this cute cat is suggesting is a give and take. It means you give her something and she'll do a task for you. It can be anything. From a simple item to something else that's reasonable. However, this pact is something that can be broken if the creature in question isn't satisfied with what they have received, so generally people make the first kind as I said, but this one has benefits as well. If you want to boil it down, the pact she wants to do is a paid one, and unpaid is ones that myself, Buchou, Yumi-chan and Koneko-chan have as well."

"I-I get it, so she wants to do a give and take where I give her something, and she does a task for me."

"Fufu, it seems so~"

"Don't worry new Master, you'll be fine~ I wont ask for anything too much, promise~"

She said with a grin on her face. Takato smiled down and then held up the kitten.

"Hey, would it be okay if we become partners~?"

"Sure, nyaaa~ Also, for the contact, I'd like to see your body please~"

"M-My body?"

Her eyes went towards his crotch, and drool came out of her mouth, causing Takato to gasp.

"….I want to see what you've got."

"E-Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh?! N-No! That's not an item!"

"But that's what I want."

The cat said again, causing Takato to feel unsure.

"B-But, that's very intimate..."

"Takato, it's okay, I'll help you."

Ise, becoming very perverted, pulled down Takato's pants, and underwear, exposing his penis and butt to everyone.

"I-ISE-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Ise's eyes flashed, and blood sputtered out of her nose, blowing her back and knocked her out.

"Pervert."

Koneko blushed out, taking a brief look before turning away.

"Fueeee, T-Takato! That's unexpected…."

Rias couldn't look….besides the look she actually took of his front and back parts, and she couldn't deny that she felt a certain kind of way.

"T-Takato-kun, Ise-san is a perverted girl, I'm sorry..."

Even if she apologized, Takato felt embarrassed that Yumi was looking as well with her cheeks red.

"Ara ara, Takato-kun, it seems that the reason why Ise-chan likes you is because of that~"

"D-Don't look please!"

Takato cried at Akeno, as Asia's face burned red.

"Hauuuuuuuu! S-So, that's a boys...T-Takato-san's thingy is..."

Asia couldn't handle it and she passed out as well, but for very innocent reasons to what was happening.

Vali on the other hand smirked.

"Nice butt Taka. And your member isn't bad either."

Takato shed a few tears, as from the side, the young gothic girl watched with a tilted head, looking at Takato's hips, front and back, focusing in on his crotch, and murmured "Does, that tame the Dragon's? Maybe, he should use it, on Great Red." with an innocent expression on her face.

While that happened, Kuroka in cat form looked on with a wide smile.

"Yes, I'm happy with that size, very good. Lets do the contract~"

Takato shed a few more tears, but did the contract once pulling up his pants.

* * *

Later on, once the pact was done, Takato held the pervy kitten on the top of his head, as Satooji was explaining about the last part of their adventure, or rather, what they were going to go and get Ise, and Asia some familiars, the young looking gothic girl watched on and followed keenly, her eyes on Takato's form as he held the hands of Vali and Ise, Asia clinging to his arm.

"Takato! I'm sorry!"

"You pulled down my pants Ise-san!"

"B-Because I was helping you with your cat problem! Please forgive meeeeeeeeeeee!"

Takato huffed, looking away, while Ise sighed out sadly.

"The Sprite Dragon. Just like its name, it's a Dragon which uses blue lightning."

"Is that Dragon, super strong?"

When Ise asked while shaking at the thought of the Dragon attacking, Satooji smiles.

"Apparently its still a baby. If you are going to catch it, now is the time. You would definitely not be able to catch it once it matures. It won't be as strong as Dragon-Kings, but it's placed in the Top-tier classes for Dragons."

"If it's a Dragon, then it could be interesting. Taka, you should-"

"Nope, I'm not doing anything like this again."

Takato denied Vali's words, and just held her hand.

"But, it could be a good familiar."

"Yeah, and look how the last one turned out. It seems like I'm destined to live in a pervy land...with people stripping me."

"I said I was sorry Takato!" Ise yelled from the side. "I didn't mean it! I just got horny, and when I thought about seeing your member, then I couldn't control myself! Please, forgive me! I beg you Takato!"

Takato rolled his eyes, and just nodded his head.

While they were walking, Satooji made a loud sound by saying "Owa!" and looked upwards. When looking upwards, a small little Dragon could be seen. With the blue scales, and the sparks of electricity going off around its mouth, it seems to be a reliable looking Dragon, though Takato wasn't having any of it near him.

"Sprite Dragon! That is it!"

Satooji was over hyped about it, but Takato wasn't exactly the thing that he wanted to see.

"It seems to have a good potential though since it is a child, it is fairly weak."

Vali analysed swiftly, as Takato gave it a look. As he did, the Dragon's body was overtaken by something and bowed its head, like it was becoming enthralled.

* * *

The young gothic girl watched on, seeing the Dragon seemingly not wanting to engage Takato in combat, and seemed to be, bowing down to him, like a sort of tamer.

"He, is a Dragon, tamer. I, shall like this boy. He, can tame, Great Red, and then, I, can get my home back."

The girl said it with even more curiosity than before.

* * *

Rias on the other hand looked on with an interested gaze.

"Sprite Dragon. It is also my first time seeing one. What beautiful scales. It's glowing in blue just like a blue diamond."

"Hey, Ise-san, Asia-san, maybe one of you should try and make a contract with it?"

"Eeeh! Me Takato!?"

Ise became happy, Takato smiled happily.

"I don't see why not, a Dragon for you Ise-san would be cool. And a protector for Asia-san as well, that would be good."

"I was just thinking the same thing Takato." Rias butted in. "Certainly, having something to defend Asia while we are fighting, that would probably be for the best. Though it is a child right now, it shall grow in the future, and become a good guardian as well-"

"Kyaa!"

Asia's scream alerted Takato to something.

Turning his head, he saw that there was some sticky thing on Asia's body, it looked green and slimey as well.

"T-This is!"

Even on Rias as well. Soon, it also attached itself to Yumi, Ise, Akeno, Koneko, and Vali as well. Vali didn't seem to care, and sighed, while Koneko looked grossed out. Yumi tried peeling it off to no avail, but for Akeno, she seemed to be happy enough and Ise looked grossed out as well, seeing and feeling it on her skin.

"What is that stuff..." Takato wondered, before seeing the slime moving. "E-Eh! It's alive! S-So, what is that thing!? And what is it doing, attaching itself to the girls exactly? Is it dangerous to them...like a poison or something?"

When Takato was asking, Asia began to notice something.

And that thing was...

"My c-clothes… are melting!"

Just as Asia screamed, the gel-creature started melting the girl's uniforms. Even Vali's clothing was being melted. Takato gasped at the sight, seeing that it was melting their clothing to the point that their bras, and panties could be seen as well.

Then, the slime continued, and melted all the way down to their naked bodies. Takato's eyes averted from the girls, Koneko was glad that he wasn't looking because it showed that he was a good person after all.

"...This is slimy..."

Koneko looked even more disgusted with what was on her.

"Well, I've been naked around Takato before, so it should be fine. Takato, you can look at me, I don't mind."

"N-No Buchou! I'm good!"

Takato shyly stated, but Rias pouted.

"Come on now, Takato. Don't worry, I'm your King, and as my only male member, you can look at me. I'll definitely adore you." Rias got close, and hugged his head to her breasts, making his cheeks burn even more red, getting annoyed looks off Yumi, Ise, Asia and Vali. "There, now it is okay Takato, you've earned this, enjoy my-"

"Get away from him now."

"Yes!"

Rias pulled away from Vali's hard expression and her cold words, and made herself as small as possible so she wouldn't be targeted.

"Fufu, don't worry Takato-kun, you can have a look at me~ Since we saw your lower body before, would you like to see mine~?"

Akeno teased, moving closer.

Takato heard the footsteps, and pulled backwards, his eyes shyly looking away.

"N-No! I can't! I'm sorry!"

"But, it's alright Taka." Vali said, showing off her body towards him. "We've had baths before, you just look at me."

Takato shook his head, becoming even shyer than before.

"Screw that!" Ise yelled, shamelessly displaying her body. "Takato! Look at my breasts! And my vagina! I'm ready when you are! Even if this place is kinda weird, the slime has come to help out! Ooh, familiar guy, is there one that eats male clothing~? I'll make that one my familiar~ And have it devour Takato's clothing all the time to see his perfect member~"

"Ise-san! Please don't be perverted now! You're naked!"

"And waiting for you Takato! Unlike Vali-" Vali glared hard for that comment. "-I wouldn't hesitate to allow you to take control! Keeping your hot body against my own for warmth~ So come here. It would be the best, put me to the test, I'll get on the bed, and you do the rest~"

Takato's face turned bright red, even if he wasn't looking, while Koneko had enough.

BANG!

"...You leave Senpai alone."

Koneko dropped Ise with a single punch, making her cry out slightly. But then she covered her private parts once more, and made a shy expression.

* * *

The young gothic lolita girl looked at her own clothing and saw that she wasn't being attacked.

"Everyone, is naked...is this also the wish, of the Dragon tamer, the one named Takato, or Taka, or Senpai? I, think it is, like that. Maybe, this is, the secret to, taming Dragon's...perhaps, he is taming, the women as well. Should I, remove my clothing, when I, speak to, him? It seems, these people, take their clothing off, for one another. Is that, apart of his, taming ability?"

The young girl spoke quietly to herself.

* * *

Then something which looks like a tentacle appears from the trunk of a tree and it started to wrap around the girls!

"N-Noooo! Takato-san! H-Help meeeee!"

Asia screams loudly for help, which made Takato look to see what danger she was in. The tentacle wrapped around Asia's legs, and brought her body upwards, showing off her most important parts to Takato.

"A-Asia-san! I-I'm so sorry!"

He looked away once more, but the other girls also got their bodies brought up as well. Akeno was brought down to her knees, and her butt was pointing upwards, Rias was in a similar situation to Asia, with her womanhood being on displayed. Yumi's body was pinned to the tree, showcasing her breasts, Ise was in a similar situation, but her pervy mind was thinking about Takato tying her up like this, while Koneko's position was similar to Akeno with her butt in the air, and she fell on her knees, she felt embarrassed.

Vali just sighed, and ripped off the slime from her, and the tentacles as well.

Satooji who was having a proper look at them says it while having a nosebleed.

"This one doesn't have a name, and it is a slime which melts clothing. And also just mere tentacles. These guys often work together to attack their prey. Even if they are called monsters, slime only targets the clothes and the tentacles target woman's secretion so they aren't harmful….."

Takato's eyes turned to Satooji, looking at the women with lecherous eyes and blood erupting out of his nose, and became angry.

"Don't look at them, pervert! It's indecent! They are being forced like that you sicko! Princess, get him! I've had enough of the Satoshi-kun wannabe! And his sick ways!"

"Nyaaaa~ Sure, but my price is a face rub on your crotch~"

"I-I don't care, just do it!"

"Yes nyaaaa!" Kuroka's claws came out, and her violent eyes turned towards Satooji. "Time to be punished nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!"

Kuroka pounced, and scratched the living hell out of him, and caused him to cry heavy tears.

Vali gave a genuine chuckle, and walked towards Takato, bringing the boys head to her bust. His cheeks burned red, as the others looked on with jealously, even Koneko was somewhat jealous of what was going on.

"Don't worry Taka, seems like they are in a bind. But, I wont help them, would you like to help them?"

"V-Vali-chan! I can't look! It is bad and wrong!"

"Takato!" Rias moaned out, feeling the slime and tentacles on her body. "E-Even though I'm like this, please help us out, I don't want to be touched like this by this creatures body. We've seen you naked before...so, this is okay, you can look!"

"I-I can't fight what I can't see Buchou! I can't look! I am a man, and I have to respect the female body! Even if one is upset about it, I cannot look! It would be ungentlemanly of me to look at something like that! I'm sorry Buchou! Please forgive me! Everyone forgive me! I can't look!"

Takato apologized again and again as Vali snickered at the sight.

"Fufu, Takato-kun, you can look and help, it would be good."

Akeno giggled out.

"...Takato-kun, you can look, it is okay."

Yumi shyly said, despite the position that she was in.

"Yeah! Takato, look at your harem!"

Ise yelled with enthusiasm.

"They're right Takato, you can help and look!"

Rias declared, as Asia showed her shy face.

"B-Because it is Takato-san, you can look Takato-san!"

Asia's face was bright red, and she was shy, but she said it with determination.

Finally, it was Koneko who was the only one who hadn't said anything.

Looking between all of them, she sighed.

"...Because Senpai is being a gentleman, he can have a look."

With the go ahead from all of them, he turned his eyes towards them, and he felt his teenage hormones filling him. Ise was excited to see him looking at her as well, while the others, barring Akeno, held shy expressions.

He could see all of the girls assets. The larger breasts of Akeno and Rias, even Ise had a very good sized bust, with Yumi just behind her. The shapely butts of Koneko and Akeno, the shape of Asia and Rias' womanhood, and the entire bodies of Ise and Yumi, and he felt shy, yet as a man, he definitely was enjoying seeing this, but he couldn't ever look for more than a few seconds, so he did it quickly.

"A-Alright! For my comrades! I'll do it! Night Reflection! Do your thing!"

Takato spread out his hands, and the shadows cast by the girls began to extend. From their extending shadows, sharp whips came out, and sliced through the binds of the girls, freeing them from their binds, and dropping them to the ground, Takato using his shadows to cushion their falls the best he could.

"That's impressive Taka."

Vali gave praise for what happened with his control over Night Reflection.

Then, Takato turned his head to the side shyly, so he didn't see anymore.

Rias wiped her brow.

"Thank you, Takato. Leave the rest to-"

BUZZ BUZZ

Just then, blue lightning came down from the sky, and crushed the slime and tentacles that were on the ground, mostly around Asia, and saved them the trouble of dealing with it all.

Kuroka then came back from 'dealing' with Satooji, who was currently unconscious on the ground, and hopped onto Takato's head.

"T-Takato-san saved us! Thank you Takato-san!"

Asia rushed over, and hugged Takato, forgetting that she was naked. Takato felt her assets pushing against him, and he just held her while looking away from her at the same time.

The Dragon then went towards Asia and Takato, it flew before them and looked between them.

* * *

The gothic girl from behind them looked on and saw that the Dragon wasn't looking towards Takato with anger eyes, it seemed to be calm and collected, and like it was being enthralled by Takato.

"This, Dragon is a male. Male, Dragons will also take, a liking to females from other races, while, disliking other males, but, this boy, isn't being, attacked, by the Dragon. This boy, is a Dragon tamer, he, tames Dragon's, and can, fight Dragon enemies, by taming them, but it seems, more than that, he has, control over Dragon's, somehow. Was he, born with this ability? And, what else, can this ability do? He, is the one, who can, defeat Great Red, with me."

She said it in a monotone voice, and watched the Dragon flying near Takato.

* * *

The baby Dragon looked on, and landed between them. It was like a baby of the two, at least that's what Asia was thinking about.

"Takato-san, look, he's like our baby~"

"...I thought I'd have children one day, never thought it would be a Dragon baby."

Rias snickered as did Akeno, while Ise felt depressed as well.

"...It seems that even Takato is going to have a baby with Asia before me...that fucking sucks..."

Takato rolled his eyes at Ise's weird depression.

However, Rias looked closely at the baby Dragon and chuckled.

"I hear that Sprite Dragons open up to those with pure hearts. It seems like it really is attached to you Asia, and it seems that it is okay with Takato as well. Yes, you both could be the parents to the Dragon child, it would be perfect, yes Asia?"

Takato looked down to see Asia's shining eyes, and also her bare naked breasts as well.

"Takato-san...if we become parents, it is almost like we would be married...I'd be okay with..."

"Whoa, calm down, marriage! We've not known one another long! Asia-san, this is..." Asia's eyes became wet, so Takato sighed, and patted her head. "We can have this as our Dragon child."

Asia cheered up immediately, and kissed Takato on the cheek, surprising everyone around.

"Yes! Otou-san Takato-san! And me as the Okaa-san! We'll be the best parents Takato-san! So, I shall make this Dragon my familiar Takato-san and we'll raise him with good values! I-I mean, if I can make this boy into my familiar..."

Takato really didn't know how he got himself into these situations, but he just went along with it for now.

"Why not Asia-san? He's drawn to you, you should make him your familiar."

Asia's eyes light up, and the experience begins.

Unlike Takato who had to do a slightly different ritual for his own familiar/pact partner, she had opened up a green magic circle, with the Dragon in the centre. Since Asia was a beginner, Akeno was supporting her in making it, like how he was supported doing his own.

Thankfully, during that time, everyone had their clothes given to them again, made by magic or something, Takato didn't really understand how it worked. But since they were clothed now, he was relieved that he didn't have to go out of his head about such things.

During that time, Satooji woke up, and saw what was happening, so he made a comment.

"Normally the Sprite Dragon is a Dragon who won't pledge to a Devil, but it seems that girl has a very pure heart. Something like this has never happened before, but it seems like the contract ceremony will finish safely."

The light from the magic circle starts to gradually lose its light. Because the contract has finished, the baby Dragon flew to Asia and started to play with her.

"Ufufu. You are tickling me. Raita-kun."

"Raita?"

When Takato became curious about what seems like the baby Dragon's name, Asia answers him shyly.

"Yes. He is a Dragon which uses "Raigeki" and I also used the Ta, from Takato-san's name as well. Even though he uses lightning, I want him to be lively like Takato-san, his Otou-sama. …Would it trouble you?"

"No, that's fine Asia-san, since he's our...eeeeh, weird child thing, I guess it is fine~" His hand petted the Dragon on the head, surprising Satooji. "Good boy, protect Asia-san okay?"

"Gaaaaak~"

It made a cute sound and flapped its wings, which impressed the gothic girl as well.

"B-Boy, that Dragon isn't attacking you."

"Should it be?"

Takato asked a question right back, so Satooji cocked his head.

"Male Dragon's hate males of other races. Unexpectedly, it seems like this Dragon has taking a liking to you, or rather, it seems to be obeying you like it has been put under your spell~"

The girl with gothic clothing as well, also understood that there was something off about this.

"My, Takato-kun. It seems that you have the ability to get along with Dragon's and even tame them to a degree without realizing it, fufufu. Maybe that's why Ise-chan likes you so much since she's also got a Dragon type Sacred Gear."

Akeno gave her thoughts, Rias becoming rather interested.

"Unexpectedly, it seems quite the ability Takato, I'm happy."

"It would make sense Taka, since we get along as well so well."

Vali butted in, Takato becoming surprised.

"S-So, you've got a Dragon type Sacred Gear as well?"

"Fufu, that's right Taka, I've got a Dragon type as well. Maybe that's why I care for you so much. Well, you've also done a lot for me, so that's a big part of the reason."

Takato smiled at Vali who gave a semi smile back, while Kuroka swayed her tail on the top of his head.

"Can we go back to Kuoh now? This day has been exhausting and once again, I've been stripped and humiliated. Just once I'd like to go out with you people and not have my clothing removed, and, or, be humiliated, preferably both."

Takato yawned, it was a shocking experience for him and he had to just deal with this all.

"...The one who suffers the most is Takato-senpai."

Takato nodded with teary eyes.

"Thank you for understanding Koneko-chan."

"...Yes, Senpai surely suffers the most. Do not worry, Senpai. I thought you were, cool today, and a gentleman, I like that about Senpai."

Takato smiled softly, as she stood near him, grabbing onto his shirt as if she wanted to do something else.

"T-Thank you Koneko-chan."

Koneko nodded, as Rias stretched her body.

"Yes, we should go now. I'm sorry Takato, for all of the things that happened to you, but it seems like you got a good partner there with the cat, and you saw all of us naked, so that's a treat~" Takato chuckled awkwardly, while her eyes shifted to Ise. "And I'm sorry Ise, it seems like we didn't get you a familiar."

Ise shook her head, and hugged Takato around the neck.

"I'm good, I saw Takato's member, and his cute butt as well, though his member is the best, Vali."

She shot at the end to Vali who glared hard as well right back.

"Is that so? Well, Taka and I are, going to bed now, naked, together."

"Grrrrr! I really dislike you!"

Takato rolled his eyes as Asia and he played with their new 'baby' Dragon and the cat swayed from side to side on top of his head, thankful to get another day out of the way.

* * *

Then, they all disappeared after everything went down, and went home, as the young gothic girl watched on with keen interest.

" _The, tamer of Dragons, Takato, the Otou-sama, of the Dragon known as Raita, tamer, of the Heavenly Dragon's, possibly with his male part that resides, in his pants, which, the girls, seemed to have, taken a liking too, especially the Sekiryuutei. I, am glad I could, observe discreetly, thanks to that, device that the, Khaos Brigade gave me. Is this, why I was told, by the Hero's Faction, I'd meet, someone interesting here? I, have to agree with them. He, is a, interesting boy. I, shall keep my eyes, on, Takato, and, have him join my side, to take down Great Red, possibly with his hidden sword within his pants. I, shall find him once more, in this place called, Kuoh._ "

She declared strongly within her mind, and left the area, with a renewed sense of a potential ally, Miyamoto Takato.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, we got the familiar chapter! Vali appeared before Takato, and they have a rather, intimate relationship with one another, more on that later. With some fun moments, and future events being set up as well! Seems like Kuroka came up with the idea to become Takato's pact partner, and not all are noble it seems. We also got to see Ophis noticing, and wants to defeat Great Red using Takato! Possibly even using...yeah, what males have~ But, it seems that the Hero's Faction brought Ophis there...could Takato and The Hero's Faction have a connection?**

 **Poor Takato, can't catch a break, even being stripped again...by Ise. But he also fought off some Undine, and showed some skill with his Night Reflection and Trick Vanish, we'll be seeing some more of that in the future. He even saw them all naked, so that's good for Takato~ As Ise said, he saw his future harem naked~ Even Koneko recognizes that he isn't a pervert and has the decency to not look at them naked until he was told by them it was okay, so she's more drawn to him now.**

 **Well, until next time, where we start volume two of the LN's as well! So yeah, thanks for reading everyone!**

 **Takato; Ise (fem), Vali (fem), Rias, Akeno, Asia, Koneko, Yumi (fem), Gasper (fem), Xenovia, Irina, Rossweisse, Ravel, Kuroka, Kunou, Le Fay, Ophis.**


	11. The red and blonde bond

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Information Broker; Indeed yeah, that's also setting up a few things for the future! She surely is yeah, thinking what she thought, so innocent. Yeah, they have quite the dynamic between one another huh. He does yeah, he's not a massive pervert, but he's a guy, and if he sees a naked woman, in this case, women, then he is going to react to that. And thanks!**

 **hellspam; Hehe she surely did yeah, what a Loli Dragon Ophis is. Indeed, that's gonna be quite the fight huh.**

 **Curse of Whimsy; Perhaps I did, but thanks! Indeed yeah, Vali's Vali~ I try and make them be as much as they can be from canon, of course things change with interactions between people, but Vali wont take crap from anyone, and loves to fight. And thank you very much~ Thanks! Yeah, I like trying new things, and indeed, make them more than just a punchline, I thought it would be something different. Kuroka's surely the familiar now, she'll be around and yeah, Vali does trust in Takato's abilities, and proven when he kicked ass. Indeed, men and women were stripped last chapter, equality~ Ophis surely is cute, and naive, that's why I like Ophis, she's fun to write for. Thanks! Yeah, they're gonna have quite the romantic tale between them. And yeah, more Akeno is always good~**

 **tyson113; Indeed she was, and that's the point, she was super pissed that Rias didn't take care of the Fallen Angel when she could, and Vali wasn't there, as we learn more about what Vali's done for Takato, that scene is going to make more sense. No, that's just lightning strike in Japanese. She is indeed, and yeah, no alcoholic Rias~**

 **D-Koy24; Indeed, Princess is back~ She did yeah, Ophis was there~ Yeah, when they meet...I wont spoil anything~ Raynare's gonna pop up in the future. And thanks very much!**

 **LoamyCoffee; Vali was pissed off, she wasn't taking any prisoners, until Takato talked her out of it. Yeah, he really does, and that pissed off Takato~**

 **Crenin; Ophis' plan is quite innocent when thinking about it, even if she doesn't know what the hell is going on. Well, she'll attack people that get on her nerve, or attack people that try and hurt Takato. Hehehe, it's probably torture for them to see their hosts fight over a boy like they are. Yeah, Ophis might become Takato's familiar in the future, of course that doesn't mean she's going to clear all of the problems away, but I've got some cool ideas for that. Ooh, his Dragon Taming ability shall come into play again in the future. And indeed yeah, she does say that. I haven't, no worries.**

 **OechsnerC; Aah, thank you very much! Yup, that's the plan, don't know when though.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Thanks! I tried to make it quite enjoyable after the arc we just went through~ He does yeah, people keep stripping him, mostly Isane though. She has yeah, they have quite the relationship, and no secrets. Vali doesn't much care as long as that person doesn't piss her off. Hehe, you never know~**

 **OmnipotentHeroPauk; Okay~ Yeah, perhaps~**

 **Justin D; He does indeed yeah, and perhaps he could yeah~ Yeah, perhaps it could be like that.**

 **Cinder; I'll be doing a season 2 of that, don't know when though.**

 **Guest 1; He could do. That would be pretty good. Yeah, that sounds good. And that sounds awesome, thanks for the suggestion!**

 **Guest 2; Cool, thanks for the vote!**

 **Mrgamerandwatcher; Indeed, it is going to be quite the arc~**

 **The Brilliant Star; Thanks! Yeah, I am glad that you liked it~ She surely is yeah, and she's quite the cat huh~? Right now, no. In the future, perhaps.**

 **WakeWalker; Thanks! I am happy that you like her~ And yeah, we're here~ Thanks!**

 **Guest 3; Akeno brother huh, could do that yeah.**

 **croc; With Akeno, perhaps~**

 **alpha 5; Yeah, perhaps in the future~**

 **zor; Ravel will feel a certain something for Takato as we go on~**

 **Nivek Beldo; Indeed it was yeah~ Indeed yeah, another reveal huh~? I suppose in a way it was a catharsis. She has yeah~ Better watch out huh~? Indeed more action in it, I thought it would be a nice change of pace~ Indeed, he seems to be quite the knowledge fountain and doesn't like rip offs huh? It was rather a busy day, seems Takato has a lot of them. Hehe, she has some quite, bold ideas, doesn't she? And thanks!**

 **DireProphet; Thank you!**

 **kpop1392as; I'm glad that you do like it!**

 **Neonlight01; She was yeah, and she's back now~ Yeah, good thing he did, she probably would have dropped Rias as well. Yeah, Isane has a rival, in more ways than one~ Hmmm, good question, they'll surely have something to say about it. Very rough, though he did do some questionable things to receive such a thing. Nah, she'll only torment people who piss her off. Yeah, he's chivalrous like that, only doing it when he is allowed by them. It does indeed, perhaps he does have a rare ability to tame Dragon's inside of him.**

 **Lightwave; Yeah, she surely was, this just confirms it~ Thanks, I am glad that it was~ Indeed yeah, he wouldn't look until they said it was okay, but once it was okay, he looked, saw many things, and helped them out all at the same time. She has yeah, and you never know, Koneko might become quite suspicious.**

 **SomeDudeThatReads; Yeah, I can get that, Vali's just over protective of Takato, and as we learn why, that scene is gonna make more sense why she was angry with Rias. But yeah, she surely was his roommate/lover before the story began. Hehe, nope, it was Vali all along~**

 **qunbulah; She surely is yeah~**

 **Anime PJ; She certainly did huh, don't ever piss her off. Thanks very much! I know, it's like she wants him to suffer...or she just wants to see him really fight. Hehe, glad you liked Kuroka~ And yeah, Ophis is, very observant, in a weird way~**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **The red and blonde bond**

Before every Devil has to do something important like contracts, first they have to deliver leaflets, and this time was no exception either. Though it wasn't for Takato, it was for Asia, and Takato decided to go with her, and help her out.

While going down a dark alleyway, getting to another part of the city, Asia looks towards Takato as he brushed some of his blonde hair out of his eyes, and showed her innocent face which he found absolutely adorable.

"Takato-san, I'm sorry about all of this. You're taking time out of your life for me."

Asia looked regretful as they walked through the streets, and handed out leaflets.

"Nah, it is alright Asia-san. Besides, you've only been here for a few weeks, I couldn't let you get lost or anything like that."

Asia placed her hands together.

"Takato-san, remember when we said we'd run away together?"

"Hehe, yeah, it was a weird situation and all, wasn't it? Well, we could still do that one day Asia-san, me and you, going out on the open road together. Because, I am going to aim for High Class Devil!"

"Y-You are?"

Asia looked surprised at this determination.

"Yup, when I turned into a Devil, I hated it. I even wanted to turn back into a human. But I can't anymore, so I have to live through this life like this. Even then, I can still move forward. And if I can become a High Class Devil, maybe I can do something different. Heck, maybe I can change a few of the Devils society. As, I've seen with Stray Devils, some are being mistreated, and end up like that. I'm going to change that, and make sure that every Devil is treated fairly, Reincarnated, and whatever else Devil. It shouldn't matter about status, I don't like that there could be people suffering. They might even be like me and not end up with a kind Master like Rias-senpai, and could be forced to do things they don't wanna do. I might have my gripes with a few things Rias-senpai does sometimes, but I can't deny that she is a kind person and anyone without her kindness, wouldn't be the right kind of person I'd follow. Though I'll totally call her out on her foolishness if she shows it."

Asia puts a hand to her mouth, and lets out a small giggle.

"Takato-san, you're so kind, and your dream sounds nice. A place where everyone is happy, and isn't forced to do bad things. I like Takato-san's dream. It makes me wish to be with Takato-san even more than ever!" She confessed it while Takato looked on with shock. "Also, Takato-san, I am sure that you can make it to the top of the Devils world. Becoming a High Class Devil, even Ultimate Class, Takato-san can aim for that as well."

"Heeeeeeh, yeah. It is a long road ahead of me, but I'll definitely do it one day. Is there anything you dream about Asia-san? Is there anything you'd like to go with your life? Are you going to aim for High Class Devil?"

"Ooh no, I don't mind about that. As long as I can be useful to you Takato-san, then I am happy."

"Be useful to me huh..."

She nodded her head.

"Yes, that's right, Takato-san. Because Takato-san did a lot for me once, and also, you keep doing kind things for me. So I am going to do my best, and become the best healer Takato-san has, and you'll be proud of me."

"Silly, I already am proud of you Asia-san."

Asia's face turned even more red, as she budged closer to Takato…

However, she then noticed Princess, aka Kuroka, jump down and give her a scare.

"Aah, Princess. Have you done the leaflet handing out?"

"Surely have my Master~" She giggled, looking at his crotch. "Now Master, why don't I get a reward~ You know, our contract and all, if I was to gain a reward for my services as well, could it be to do with your crotch as well..."

Takato's cheeks flush red, looked around, seeing they were alone and turns to Asia shyly.

"A-Asia-san, could you please turn away..."

"T-Takato-san has to suffer because of Princess-san as well. I understand Takato-san, this is because of me! Please do your best! And I-I'll show my boobs as well for Takato-san!"

Asia's hands went to her shirt, showing the shyest, yet cutest expression imaginable.

"N-No! You don't have to do that!"

He put his hands on her own, and pulled her shirt down, only his cheeks turned red at the thought of Asia doing that.

"Takato-san..."

"Don't worry, I'll make this sacrifice for you Asia-san! Please turn around..."

Asia did what he asked, and looked away.

His eyes went back towards Princess, who smacked her lips together hungrily.

"Show me the good stuff~"

Takato's eyes teared up, but did as the cat asked.

Slowly, his hands went to his pants, as Princess bit her lower lip. Then, slowly, he unzipped his pants, and gave Princess a flash of what she wanted, then zipped them back up quickly, but Kuroka had already seen the good stuff, and she was on the ground, shaking around happily.

"Ooh yeah~ Master has the best kind of size~ I'm so happy right now~"

Takato's cheeks turned bright red with shame, but Kuroka snickered.

"...You're really perverted cat."

"Aah, you love me really Master~ Don't worry about anything bad, or sad, I've got you baby boy who I love very much~"

"Ooh Princess, when you say things like that, then I become..." Kuroka suddenly turned her head, and showed her sharp teeth. "Princess..."

"Something is here Master. Be on alert."

"Call Vali-chan quickly."

Takato became on alert, and summoned shadows around him as well as his staff. Also, by taking Asia and put her behind his body for protection so she didn't get hurt by anything or anyone either, he knew she'd be safe.

Kuroka did what Takato asked without hesitation and quickly made some magic happen, something Takato found out that she could do.

"...Whoever is there, you might as well come out because we know you're there."

Takato and Asia waited for this person to come out, Kuroka growling softly.

Then, floating downwards from above, was a young man, who appeared to be teenage years, and wore glasses as well. His eyes focused towards Takato, who did the same thing. Their eyes met, and then the young man wore a refreshing smile.

"I'm sorry for the sudden appearance, I just had to see if the rumour's were true."

Takato and Asia shared a look, not really sure what they were talking about.

"Rumour's…?"

Takato didn't understand what he was talking about.

But, the young man with glasses just chuckled.

"That's right, I just wanted to confirm something and it seems to be true, that you are alive. Phew, I was a little worried that you wouldn't be after all these years. But, to be living in this town of Kuoh, I hadn't expected that."

The boy didn't really understand what he was talking about at this moment in time.

"I'm sorry, but I don't get what you're saying. Even then, why have you come here? Come to attack me as well? Are you an associate of that Witch maybe? Because if you are, then don't even think about trying anything with me or Asia-san or my familiar either."

The young man gave a curious look to Kuroka. Kuroka smirked, and showed a willingness to fight.

"Oh, you mean...well, associate is a hard word, lets say that we're acquainted. But I do know who you're talking about, she is rather crazy. However, don't worry about her though, I'm just glad, you're alive. What a joyous thing."

Takato was even more confused than before, which wasn't that big of a deal, as he had been confused on a few topics in his life until this point.

"...Why is it joyous?"

"Because….well, I'll keep that to myself for now." His eyes went towards Asia who flinched and hid behind Takato. "I see, so that's how it is. Devils...well, I personally don't care, but I know someone is going to care about it. I'm not sure how they're going to feel about it..."

"Why are you here? I don't know who you are, but I don't like the looks you're giving Asia-san either, so I advise you to leave right now. Because, I know someone who wouldn't be happy if you came here like this, in fact, I know she'd be pissed off."

The young bespectacled young man chuckled lightly.

"I see, yes, if it is who I am thinking about, then that person would be. Fortunately, she isn't here right now-"

"Want to bet?"

The young man stiffened at the new voice.

Vali came down from the sky, looking towards the young man, and put herself between him and Takato and the others. Kuroka wiped her brow.

"And comes the protector of Miyamoto-kun here. Good, seems you've arrived, Vali. Of course, you'd come here to protect this boy. So the rumour's of the tamed Hakuryuukou have been true in the end, that's interesting."

"And what are you doing here? Trying to contact this boy when you don't have any business near him."

Vali's hard words, were necessary right now.

"Sorry, I just wished to see if the rumour's of his life being confirmed, that's all. And it seems that he is alive, so there's nothing to worry about. Anyway, I best be making my leave now, I just wished to confirm that you were alive-"

Vali put her hand out, and gathered demonic power.

"Tell anyone that wishes to take this boy, they try and I'll kill them. Leave him alone, or I'll cause a war with your group, understand? I'll kill anyone that comes near this boy."

"My, what such horrible words, of course if you say it then we'd have to refuse you-"

Vali didn't wait, and shot off a wave of demonic energy. Takato held Asia back as the recoil of the power blew powerful gusts backwards.

But, the man merely raised his hand and a weird mist surrounded him.

The mist flowed around his body, and the demonic power hit the mist…

But nothing happened.

"Vali-chan….he blocked your shot, how?"

Vali sharpened her gaze upon the mist before them all.

"That mist...it seems to be...if Azazel was here...damn, what's it called..."

The young man waved his hand and the mist crept around him acting like the perfect defence. Takato couldn't see any opening's in his defence, he couldn't see anything that would show he was opened for an attack.

"You mean this mist? Well, if you don't know, I could educate you. Not that you'll be able to get through my power anyway. My Sacred Gear can block any attack that is fired at me, including your measly attacks like that."

"Sacred Gear mist huh..."

Takato didn't quite understand it, but the mist grew and wrapped around his body.

"Don't worry about it Miyamoto-kun, we'll be seeing one another again in the future. But this was just a curiosity call for me personally to see if you were dead or alive. But you're alive, so that's something. Don't worry, you'll be safe for now Miyamoto-kun, enjoy your life while you can."

With that, he disappeared within the mist, Takato, Asia and Kuroka all looking relieved.

Vali clicked her tongue.

"Damn bastard."

"Vali-chan, do you know who that was?"

Vali turned to Takato, and shook her head.

"I only vaguely remember the Sacred Gear, it probably was one of the Longinus, but I know someone who knows more about that stuff than me. Regardless, don't worry about it Taka, he wont be bothering you once I find him."

"Why do people keep wanting me though Vali-chan? First that Witch, and then this mist guy...why do these people want to hurt me? It isn't like I'm special. Technically, since Ise-san has the Boosted Gear, a Longinus, wouldn't she be a more valuable target than someone like me? Though, I wouldn't want to have anything happen to Ise-san either, it's just it just makes more sense for that to happen than to attack me."

Vali adopted a kind face, bent down and petted the head of the young boy gently.

"I am not sure, but don't worry about it. I'll handle this. Don't tell the red head, and her legion of Devils, they'll only get themselves hurt, and knowing you, you wouldn't like it so lets keep it between us for now." Takato nodded, knowing that would be for the best, as he didn't want them to be hurt. "For now, go back and do whatever it is that the red head has you doing now, I'll be home late tonight."

"Okay Vali-chan, see you at home. Come on Asia-san, lets go."

"Y-Yes! Thank you for coming Vali-san!"

As she said that, Takato's phone started ringing.

He went to answer...but saw who it was.

"Ooh no..."

"What is it Taka?"

Takato smiled sweetly to Vali, and held out his phone.

"Vali-chan, if you answer this phone call for me, I'll definitely let you do anything with me~ I'll even let you grope my butt without complaints."

"...I'm intrigued, give me the phone."

Takato smiled, and handed her the phone, while Asia looked on confused.

"Takato-san, yo-you'd let her do anything with you if she answered your phone? I would have done that..."

"Trust me Asia-san this is a price worth paying...and no, I couldn't subject you to who's on that phone, Vali-chan can handle it."

Asia looked on as Vali answered the phone.

[Dr Takato, hello, it's me, Raynare!]

"...Now I know why he wanted me to answer the phone." She sighed out as Takato did a peace sign towards her and Asia copied as well, irritating her. "Raynare, what do you want?"

[Who is this...? It's not Dr Takato...]

"Vali, what do you want you crazed Fallen Angel?"

[Vali...are you the on-call Doctor?]

Vali didn't know what the hell was going on, but she saw Takato's beaming face, so she went along with it.

"...I suppose. What do you want?"

She went along with it, purely because she wanted to do things to Takato without complaint, she'd sacrifice this for that.

[Right, I need to tell you about my woes! First of all, now that Azazel-sama has begun accepting me, I've found out there's other girls flirting with him! If I have a shot, then I have to think about it...it seems that he likes me in a maid outfit, so I should do that, yes?]

"...Whatever, do what you want."

Takato snickered, seeing Vali's displeased face.

[So you agree. Yes, because I need to talk about the endless dreams I've had, that turn into the endless nightmares. Mostly, they revolve around the idea that Azazel-sama isn't in love with me. Well, to begin with the endless lovely dreams that turn into the darkness of the nightmares.]

"...How many dreams and nightmares do you have?"

[37 a night.]

Vali felt triggered, and went to hang up the phone, but Takato smiled, and took her hand.

"Vali-chan...I have this all the time, you can handle one session. For me? Please?"

Vali sighed at the adorable face he made, and listened to Raynare...

* * *

Half an hour later, Vali's eyes twitched while Asia and Takato casually eat some parfaits they got at a local stand, Kuroka joining them.

[By God, that was a revelation and a half Vali! Though you aren't Dr Takato, you've brightened my day! So, when can I book another appointment?]

"...Whenever."

[This time next week then? That sounds good, bye Vali!]

"..."

Vali didn't say anything and gave the phone to Takato once Raynare hung up.

"Thanks Vali-chan, you're a life saver."

"You talk to her all the time about that crap? That was torture."

"Yup, she rings me at least twice a week, even if she says once a week. Hehe, I feel refreshed Vali-chan, and as a thank you, I'll let you have ten minutes with, whatever it is you wanna do with me, and I wont complain~"

Vali adopted a smirk.

"Good, after that nightmare, I need your body. But, I'll say when. Now, go back to that red head...and I'm going to go and forget what just happened, and try and track down who tried to talk to you then."

"Thanks Vali-chan~"

Takato kissed her swiftly on the lips which cured her of her Raynare annoyance she felt, and he left, Asia and Kuroka following along.

Vali cocked her head, and was worried for why they were targeting Takato, just hoping that now he had a little experience in fighting, if anything happened and she wasn't around...she just didn't want to think about it.

* * *

By the time that they had arrived back at the clubroom, and were talking normally, Rias sat down in front of her desk, late at night. Looking downwards at what had been delivered, she looked pale, she looked rather sick, she didn't like what she was seeing. Even as her peerage were walking around and ready to leave, it seemed something was going on with the young red head.

"Takato-san, I don't understand what this button does on your phone, what does it do…?"

Asia showed a confused face as she held up his phone, or more like the app on the phone. Since she was curious, he just allowed her to have a look.

"Heh, that's an app Asia-san."

"App…?"

"Application." He clarified. "It basically takes you to different things. Like there's music apps, there's game apps. There's even social media apps and other things like that as well. Speaking of, I really should check my social media..."

"And finally accept my friend request!"

Ise butted in, Takato jumped.

"Eh…? You sent me one?"

"Yeah, like weeks ago!"

"Oh, I didn't know. I don't check social media often, too busy." Takato went onto his phone, as Asia watched over his shoulder. "Ooh yeah, look at all those...well, most of them are weird people from the school..."

"Takato-san, there's over three hundred people there waiting for...it says, accepting friend request."

Asia noted, as Takato chuckled light heartedly.

"Yeah, some of these are weird people though. Like this one here." He pointed it out to Asia. "This girl is really creepy, she keeps adding me and I don't even know who she is. You know, even Raynare-san sent me some friend requests as well, it seems."

Akeno showed an unsure face.

"...You're not going to accept it, right Takato-kun?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

Akeno looked on with confusion.

"She's a Fallen Angel."

"So? She did help us out back then. It seems that her life is improving a little bit, even if she does weird me out sometimes with her...sessions."

Akeno couldn't really believe he was saying that. That he wasn't bothered that Raynare was a Fallen Angel. She was sure that he wouldn't like being with a Fallen Angel, that if he found out a certain something, then…

"Even then, she's a...aren't you bothered about her being a Fallen Angel?"

He waved his head side to side.

"No, even if she is, it doesn't matter about that, Fallen Angels, there has to be good ones too, I wouldn't judge her just because she's a Fallen Angel..." Akeno felt her heart beat a little bit faster. "By the way, Ise-san! Your profile picture of me, topless and seemingly unconscious, and you, pointing at me, and smirking as well! W-When was this taken!?"

Ise looked slightly nervous as Koneko cracked her knuckles.

"What have you done now?"

Ise felt the threatening tone of Koneko and moved backwards.

"I-I didn't do anything weird! It was that time after the fight with the Fallen Angels! You passed out, and, I just wanted a picture! That's all!"

"I wasn't topless then though...I remember having a shirt on…."

Koneko walked forward, as Ise pulled even more away.

"...You really need to stop bullying Senpai, you perverted girl."

"I am not bullying him! I just wanted a picture for the memories!"

"The memories of...Takato-kun nearly dying and then Asia-san dying and you nearly dying as well?"

"Shut up Kiba! You're not helping!" Yumi shrugged as Koneko gained the distance Ise put between them. "Eep! Koneko-chan! I'm sorry! What can I do to make it right!? I haven't done anything that bad, have I Koneko-chan?!"

"...For perving on Senpai, you're going to have to be punished."

"No! I'm sorry Koneko-chan! Please, it was just so good that I couldn't help it! Takato is cute! And I wanted a memory! Please don't become angry!"

Ise broke into a few tears, while Takato went towards Koneko and placed a hand on top of her head. She looked up towards him, as he smiled gently.

"It's okay Koneko-chan, don't worry about it now."

Koneko held a complicated face.

"...You shouldn't let her get away with things like this Senpai. She's a pervert, through and through."

"Maybe so, but she's a good girl deep down, I know she is. Don't worry Koneko-chan, it is alright~"

Ise gained teary eyes, and put her hands together.

"Hehe, Takato! Lets go out for some ice cream or something! You know, so I can make it up to you later on!"

Ise suggested, Rias barely was listening.

"Sure, Vali-chan wont be back until late anyway."

He accepted the proposal from Ise who pumped her fist into the air.

"Yes, that's good Takato! Awesome! Well, this is going to be good! I can't wait for it now!"

Takato chuckled at Isane's enthusiastic words.

"Geez, it is only ice cream Ise-san, please don't become hyper. Though if we're going, why don't we go with the entire peerage?"

Ise shot a dark look to Yumi who looked troubled on the glare.

"...Ngh, even Kiba..."

"Well, she is in the peerage so I don't see why not. Why wouldn't we?"

Ise grumbled something that sounded like "She'll steal you." but he was sure that she used some swear word as well.

His eyes went towards Asia.

"Asia-san, would you like to come as well?"

"Y-Yes! Having ice cream would be a new adventure!"

"Hehe, it surely is nice. Though I have sensitive teeth, so it hurts mine if I eat it too much."

"Takato-san's teeth are sensitive?" Asia gave a shy looking smile, as he nodded. She then hugged Takato to his confusion, and looked towards his mouth. "Do not worry Takato-san's teeth-sans, I shall cure you with my kindness, so you don't have to be sad anymore."

Takato gave a light hearted chuckle, petting her head.

"They aren't sensitive like that Asia-san. They're sensitive in the fact that if they are touched by cold things, it hurts a little bit."

"Oh...I don't have that problem~"

"Well, you're lucky then~"

Asia giggled, as Akeno walked over, hugging Takato and pushed her large breasts into his back.

"Fufu, does this invitation extend to me?"

Her hot mouth went towards his ear, and gave it a gentle lick, making his face flush while Ise continued to glare hard.

"Y-Yes, everyone here..."

"Then I'm going too, for the free food."

"Who said it was free!?" Ise snapped at the loli girl. Koneko shot her eyes towards her angrily. "I-I mean, it is something that...w-well, it doesn't matter at all! Well, if you're coming, whatever! Fine, I don't care anyway! Besides, loli girls don't even win-"

"Keep speaking and I'll crush you."

Ise cried, nodding her head, as Yumi joined them as well.

"I'll go with you all as well, it could be a good bonding experience."

"Great Yumi-chan! It sounds like a plan!" His eyes went towards Rias who was being in her own little world right now. "Buchou, we're going to go and have ice cream now..." She didn't say anything, and just looked at the letter before her. "Buchou? Is something wrong?" He walked over when she didn't answer him again and tapped her head, gaining her attention. "Geez, did you go into your own little world or something then?"

"Heh, yeah, seems so. Sorry, you can all leave now."

"We know, we're going for ice cream. Would you like to come with us?"

Rias looked at her own peerage, and watched as they were having fun.

She then looked at the letter once more, and sighed deeply.

"...Some other time maybe, there's a few things that I have to clear up first. Go, and have some fun."

"If you're sure..."

He was sure something seemed up with her.

But he couldn't put it on his finger what was wrong with her.

"Yes, I'm fine. Go, and have fun everyone."

"Okay then, see you tomorrow."

"Yes, see you tomorrow, Takato, everyone."

With that, Takato and the others walked away, and spoke to one another. Rias watched as they all talked together. How even Koneko seemed to be showing a rare smile that she didn't do otherwise, and saw how it was because of Takato.

How he brought everyone together that time.

Even just being friends with him, they all rallied together.

She remembered it clearly, and she couldn't deny that it was…

Lovely.

She then looked back to Takato himself, and saw his smile that was quite beautiful if she had to confess. And she wondered, if she would have what he has with Asia, with Ise, with Yumi, with Akeno, and with Koneko. It seemed that everyone of her peerage members got along with Takato, and while they did as well, they always seemed, closer.

And now with her problems arising, she was going to have to rethink a few things.

What she was going to do now, and if she should involve the others.

* * *

"Vali-chan….you're so pervy..."

Takato yawned as he laid in the arms of Vali.

A month…

It had been a month since he had become a Devil. During that time, there were many different things that have been happening. Fortunately, after the Fallen Angel incident, things have been rather quiet, even the Witch that had tried to come for him, seemed like a long distance memory, though he was mindful that it could change very quickly as was the case with the Fallen Angels and all.

His familiar/pet Kuroka, aka Princess, laid on his crotch. Apparently, that's what she really liked doing, though he was sure she did it in a weird way of teasing the young boy as well. But he didn't have to care about that right now.

"Yeah this is good penis..."

Takato was worried whenever she said things like that.

It almost made him want to question what was wrong with the cat.

Though he wasn't sure if there was anything wrong with the cat, and this was just him imagining things.

"Taka, too early to care about that...stay there, with your butt..."

Vali murmured, as Takato snuggled against her breast, her hand on his butt, and his arms around her waist.

"Vali-chan, I'm glad that you're here, it's so much better than being on my own. How long are you staying this time?"

"I can stay for a little while, I'm currently having a few people searching for the person who attacked you. Once she's found, I'll go and fight her, and if I have to, kill her for what she tried to do. She's an evil Witch Taka. She has to pay for what she tried to do to you."

Takato rose his head, and looked into Vali's eyes sleepily, and leaned forward. She leaned down and gently brushed lips with one another, a gentle kiss between the two of them.

"Vali-chan, why does she want me dead this much? I've never met her, and she doesn't...she was hell bent on my death...just thinking about her gives me the creeps. Witches, very scary people, at least the ones I've met."

Vali's cool fingers brushed over the boys face, and then her fingers brushed over his bottom lip, which he then kissed. She smiled at the sight, her eyes scanning over his sleepy form.

"Because she's a bitch and is threatened by you. That's the only reason I can think of. I'll have to think about it more clearly about why, but other than that, I haven't got a clue at all Taka. Even then, don't worry about her, just ignore the Witch, and bring that butt here."

Takato's cheeks turned red, kissed Vali's cheek, and then snuggled against her breasts, something that she really liked.

It seemed perfect, like all of the bad stuff that happened before didn't.

Like it had finally disappeared all together, and he was so happy.

He was happy that he could live again.

Even as a Devil, as long as he got to enjoy this moment, then he was going to be okay…

"Takato~ Do you want to do some training with me~?" Rias' voice came from the window, as Vali raised her hand, and shooed her away. "Okay, I'll come back later~" Rias went to disappear from the window, but stopped and looked at the peaceful looking Takato. "Oh, by the way, you're cool with Asia lodging with you, right?"

She asked almost too sweetly, though for Takato it was still too early to care.

Rather, he was enjoying the time that he had with Vali in his bed.

"Sure, it's fine, everything's fine...sleep time now..."

In his sleepy state, he didn't even think and just waved her off.

"Good, then see you soon. Asia shall be here within an hour or so. Bye. Have a good morning with Vali."

Rias disappeared from the window, as Takato smiled gently, and continued to snuggle against Vali's breasts…

But then his mind worked, and repeated what Rias said in his mind, shooting up in the bed.

"What!?"

He heaved, not believing that she had actually just said something like that.

"Taka, don't move, I just lost a hold of your butt, get back here."

Vali dragged Takato down onto the bed, and kissed the top of his head while her hand groped him from behind, as worry set within his heart as well.

Asia, was going to be living with him!?

* * *

An hour later, Takato sat in the living room while yawning. Rias was sat there drinking tea elegantly that Takato had made, while Asia sat to herself, looking shyly at Takato. Even around the room, there seemed to be a lot of boxes, he was sure Asia never had this many things before. Even when they went to Tokyo, they didn't have this many stuff, so what happened, he guessed Rias bought a lot of stuff.

Vali wasn't there, she had disappeared for some morning training. He knew that she was dedicated, but he didn't have any idea that besides his body and himself, Vali seemed to have only training on the brain. Though he found her charming enough.

"So..." He yawned out, looking at Rias. "...It seems that Asia-san is going to be living with me…? When was this arrangement set up?"

He genuinely was curious that he wasn't involved with this beforehand.

"That's right." Rias revealed, petting Asia on the head. "Asia was the most comfortable with you, Takato. When I told her that she could live with someone, she immediately said "Please can it be Takato-san!" and I was more than okay with that. So, what about you? Are you okay with it?"

His eyes went towards Asia who looked on shyly.

"...It's not like I don't want to, but there's only one bedroom here...are you proposing that we share, because that isn't really gentleman like to do that even if I did it with Yumi-chan and do it with Vali-chan, that's because we've known one another."

"Well, you could do that if you like? Asia, how about it, do you wanna share with Takato? A bed?"

Asia looked over to Takato who had already face palmed by this point.

"A-A bed with Takato-san!? W-Well, because it is Takato-san, then I don't mind I-I guess..."

Asia's face was crimson and her eyes were fluttering towards Takato. She even crossed her legs, and Takato was sure that he saw her panties while doing it. But he didn't say anything, he already had seen her naked before, back in the forest.

"Oh, that's been taken care of." Takato was even more confused, as she walked to a closet. "In here."

"That's just a closet with some cleaning stuff."

"Until last night it was, yes. However, I have made some arrangements. In the future, I might have to buy out this apartment building and change it so others could live here..."

"Who else would want to live with me?"

He didn't even know anyone else.

The only person he could think of was Ise, but she lived with her parents, so he didn't see that happening.

"Well, Yumi, maybe. Ise perhaps. Myself if I ever want to do that. Then there's Akeno and Koneko. Maybe it would be good if we all stayed under a single roof, that would be for the best. Hmmm, maybe I'll have the others move here..."

"Other people live here though. There's you know, families, and other people that live in the complex, you can't kick them out of the apartment because you want to live here. It wouldn't be right...actually, I have to do something about the rent and all...I'll have to speak to Vali-chan...eeeeh! As I was saying! You can't kick people out!"

Rias seemed to be less than caring about that, and waved her hand elegantly.

"Don't worry about it, I'll buy them out, and have them relocate and they'll have a comfortable life with each other somewhere else, it wouldn't be an issue at all."

"How can you buy it out? Are you that rich?" Rias gave Takato a wink, which made him feel complex. "R-Right, you're a Devil girl so you probably are...even then, how could you have..." Rias opened the door, and showcased the quite sizeable room. "H-Holy crap, you did that in a single night!? That was bigger than the room itself was the other day!"

"Naturally, had to make it bigger for Asia of course. And because of that, we can safely assume that you and Asia would be able to live together? If I recall, you were going to disappear with Asia and live with her anyway? So, I see this as a good arrangement. Though if Ise gets wind of this, she might even want to move in with you as well."

"Hehe, I don't know how Vali-chan would take that..."

Takato thought about it, and he could see that between the girls, there were some different things that were happening.

"Either way, is it fine that Asia stays here? She wanted to stay with her Takato, and I thought you'd like it as well. Besides, if you like, remember when Yoshino-san made you feel down?" Takato shuddered, remembering that dark event. "I said that I would get you a bride, and now I think would be the best chance. Asia, how about marrying Takato?"

"E-Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh?! You can't just say-"

"Takato-san as my husband!?" Asia squealed out, she seemed truly excited despite her trembling hands. "Takato-san and I being married, that would mean that our baby Dragon would have a true home with us...y-yes, of course! Raita-kun would have a loving Okaa-san and Otou-san if we marry! Takato-san, I shall accept and be the best bride!"

"N-No! Wait Asia-san, don't listen to her, she's crazy!"

Rias took offence to that.

"I am not crazy, I assure you of this. But I told you one day, a bride would come your way and here she is!" Rias walked over to Asia, and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Takato, think about it, Asia is a perfect candidate, she's cute, and she has a good sized chest, and she adores you. What would be better than that? Besides, if you're worried "If I marry Asia, then I can't marry anyone else!" remember the word, 'harem' and you'll be fine. In a harem, you can marry as many people as you desire. Marry Asia, and then marry someone else as well. Don't worry now, I've got your back now."

She finished off while winking, which stirred weird feelings inside of his body.

"T-That's, and t-this is different to t-that! Please don't be so difficult! I don't even understand what's going on with you! You've just set Asia-san a-as my wife, and then you're completely okay with it happening right now?!"

Rias waved her hand towards him.

"Don't worry, it is okay. I understand what it is like to be placed...I mean, you both have deep affections for one another, you naturally can grow closer together, and have fun often. Maybe you could just hop into the shower, and then have fun with one another, or something. Well, that's how it is. Asia shall train as your bride, as you know, having someone as a partner, means you have to have love between you, and you two have that. Some people...just aren't that lucky."

Takato noticed a tonal shift within her voice.

"...Something wrong with you?"

Rias giggled awkwardly, shaking her hand.

"N-No, of course not. There's nothing wrong at all. I'm just thinking about a few things is all. For one, about...say, Takato. Let me ask you...if you ever had to marry, you'd do it for love, right?"

"Well, yeah. Who marries for anything other than love?"

"In the old days, people married as a bringing together of clans. And for other political reasons. That's a reason, isn't it?"

"Back then it was, now that just seems odd. To marry to bring together two clans, we've evolved since then, there has to be better deals out there than to just marry off your children or something because doing that, what about the people involved? They wouldn't be able to, do anything like that, because if there's no love, then a marriage is useless. You'll only be unhappy about it."

Rias placed her hands together.

"It does seem to be the case, Takato."

Something about the way that she spoke, it seemed like there were more thoughts going on than she was admitting.

"Rias-senpai..."

"Actually, there's something that I have to do. I'll be seeing you later on, have fun with one another. Bye."

Rias bolted for the door as if she had something on her mind.

Takato cocked his head to the side curiously.

"I guess, she must be busy." His eyes went towards Asia who was smiling gently. "Aah well, welcome home Asia-san! T-Though I've not really lived with a female I didn't know that well before...welcome and enjoy our home!"

"Takato-san, thank you very much! I'll do my best around here! I'll cook...well, I don't know how to cook properly...but, I will learn! And cleaning, I can do that as well Takato-san! Because this is Takato-san's home, and I've been forced in, I'll do my best for everyone here! Do not worry Takato-san, I shall do my best!"

Takato walked closer, placing his hand on the top of her head, causing her cheeks to turn red.

"Hehe, you don't have to do things like that Asia-san. We'll just have to get along, and let the rest fall naturally. Usually, I do all of the housework anyway, Vali-chan is always busy, or just doesn't want to. She's kinda lazy like that~" Asia and Takato shared a small giggle. But then his hand found her head once more, and gave it a pet. "Don't worry we'll have fun together."

"Y-Yes! I am sure that we will Takato-san!"

Takato smiled, as did Asia, showing a friendly position with one another.

* * *

Later that morning, Takato and Asia walked towards Ise's home, since it was a school day. Even though the school was in the opposite direction, Takato said he'd meet Ise today, and walk with her, which she was super happy about. Asia didn't mind either, she got along very well with Ise, and often (against Takato's better judgement) talked about things pertaining to boys, Ise was always happy to oblige with it.

He and she walked together, and knocked on the door.

Takato and Asia waited for a few moments, then the door opened immediately with a wedding dress.

"W-Who's getting married?"

Takato's first reaction was that, and it was Ise's mother who was holding it up.

"Ooh, son in law...I-I mean, Takato-kun, good morning!"

"Y-Yes, good morn...wait, did you say son in law!?"

Ise's mother waved it off like she didn't say anything at all like that.

"Nope~ I didn't say that, at all~" He didn't believe her. But, her eyes landed on Asia with confusion and even worry that Takato didn't get. "And this girl is..."

"Excuse my rudeness, my name is Asia Argento, I am friends with your daughter as well."

Ise's mother looked between Asia and Takato, and saw how they were very close.

"S-So, that's how it is...w-well, Ise wont lose either! Because it is Ise's dream and we fully support her to become the Queen!" Takato and Asia blinked. "Ise, your boyfriend is here!"

""B-Boyfriend!?""

Takato and Asia spat out with worry.

While Ise's mother giggled.

"You don't have to worry about such things, Ise has told me all about it, and how about you people are together. You young lovely people are the best, aren't you? I am very happy Takato-kun, you can have some fun together, I would be rather pleased~"

"B-But, Hyoudou-"

"You may call me 'Okaa-san'~"

Takato thought that was a weird thing to say and didn't know how to respond.

"O-Okaa-san? I couldn't do that..."

Ise's mother wagged her finger.

"Do not worry Takato-kun, you may call me that."

As she said that, Ise's father appeared as well, and gave Takato a large smile.

"Aaah! Son in law!" Takato did a spit take, he knew he had heard that right before. "I'm glad you're here...oh, and it seems my wife got out the wedding dress again~"

"I'm sorry I couldn't help it dear, it's just with Ise eventually going to marry Takato-kun here and all..."

"W-We're getting married now!?"

"I'm so happy you agree! Family hug! Come on Otou-san, lets hug our future son in law!"

"Yes, yes!"

Suddenly, Takato was embraced by Ise's parents, while Asia looked on sadly, after hearing that Takato was 'marrying' Isane, it seemed too outrageous.

"W-Wait please! Why do you think we're getting married!?"

""Because it is written in the stars~ We've seen it, you and Isane, are destined for one another, you have to be!""

Takato had to wonder if they had been drinking in the morning, and tried to break free. But the human parents were stronger than he expected, and they held onto him rather tightly.

Ise soon came down in her school outfit, and saw what was happening.

"Eehe, Okaa-san, Otou-san, why are you hugging Takato like that?"

"Because he's our future son in law Ise, you know, your future King to your Queen~"

Ise's father said it with a grinning face, Ise's cheeks turning slightly red, while Takato looked freaked out by what was going on.

"Yes, that's right. Look at this wedding dress Ise, I found it just sitting there in my closet." She thrusts it to Ise's body so it looks like she was wearing it, her eyes then went to Takato. "What do you think Takato? The marriage type, wouldn't you agree?"

Takato's quivering lip went towards Ise, and his eyes followed. Her eyes, and his own eyes met, and then he ran his eyes down her body. Though he was getting freaked out, he could see that she did look good. Her long brown hair, her surprisingly innocent face that she had on and the luminescent blush on her cheeks, caused his face to heat up as well.

"T-That's, don't you...erm, think it is a...little early for such things…?"

Ise's mother waved her hand.

"The earlier the better. We're getting on in years, we'd like to have some grandchildren, and Takato-kun is adorable, and Ise is….she's very Ise, and very perverted, so if you be with her, she'll definitely give you children~"

Takato looked towards Asia who developed teary eyes.

"T-Takato-san! I shall as well! If Ise-san is giving you children, me too! I will do it!"

"Asia-san! That's..."

Ise's father chuckled along with what was happening.

"Aah, to be young and form a harem, I remember when I had a dream about that as well, it surely was the best kind of dream...and also, my daughter is going to be the main in the harem, aren't you Ise~?"

Ise thrusted her fist to the sky, and declared strongly.

"Yes, that's right! I'm going to become the Harem Queen to Takato's Harem King! That's right, we're going to have a harem together baby! Takato, we'll get started right away! Me, and you together, we'll have the best damn harem ever in the history of harem's! From small to tall! From tiny tits to large tits as well! We'll build it together and have fun all the time together!"

Takato's bottom lip quivered around extensively, and he didn't even know how to deal with these things now. He didn't even know what he was going to do.

"Ise-san! You can't declare such things here!"

Ise slyly made her way to Takato, and wrapped her arms around her. Her parents gushed at the sight, as she kissed him on the cheek. He blushed at the feeling, while Asia gained a scowl (as much as she could anyway) for what happened, and Takato just felt weird about everything that was going on right now.

"Don't worry my cute Takato, we'll have fun eventually...once that Vali chick stops getting in my way..." Takato gave her a weird look. "...Hehe, don't worry Takato, I'm not jealous of her! Or her big bust!"

"Don't worry my daughter! You go for your dreams!"

"Yes, marry Takato-kun soon!"

Ise's father, and mother made Takato feel like crying at this point.

But, Ise accepted the encouragement and enjoyed it very much.

"Thank you, Okaa-san! Otou-san! I'll make you proud and definitely get into Takato's pants, and marry him and make him my cute husbaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand!"

At that, Takato's eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he fainted, and everyone panicked at the sight as well.

* * *

Later on, Takato and Yumi met one another in a fiery battle. Since they were behind the Old School building, no one was going to bother them in the slightest. Takato held out his staff, and shadows danced around him, while Yumi's hand tightened on her blade.

From the window of the Old School building, Takato felt the eyes on him again.

He always did.

Those eyes were all looking towards him.

He didn't know why this was happening.

Why this thing looked at him.

Even if it was weird, he had to get used to it.

"Then, we'll begin!"

Yumi launched herself forward at God speed. Takato barely could keep his eyes on her, but as she danced around the battlefield, he caught sight of her briefly with his eyes, and put his hand upwards, summoning a shadow wall to block the attack of her blade.

When the blade hit the shadow, Yumi noticed the tip of her blade held a crack, so she used her powers to fix it, and dashed towards the other side of Takato. The young boy stepped backwards, and ducked, as the sword went over his head.

"You're good Takato-kun, I'm happy."

Takato put his staff outwards, and activated it.

"Seal!"

Using his power to seal, he attempted to seal Yumi's powers. However, she moved out of the way just before he could, and he growled out angrily. But Yumi smiled, and raised her sword to the sky, and leapt forward.

Takato thrust his hands to the ground and extended his shadows. Remembering what happened in the Familiar Forest, he allowed the shadows to turn into tentacles, and swept towards Yumi like whips.

"My! Takato-kun!"

Yumi used her blade to deflect one of the whips of darkness, but then another bent around her body and went for her leg. Yumi called forth her demonic sword, and lit it on fire, surprising Takato, and she used it to cleave through the shadow whip, however with Yumi's eyes were on that one, and another came from her own shadow, and caught her leg.

"Flick!"

With a flick of his hand, the whip launched the young girl away at a decent speed. Yumi spun in the sky, and landed on the ground, only for Takato to have already sent off a sizeable sphere of demonic power.

"Hehe, you aren't letting up Takato-kun!"

Yumi cut through the demonic blast, and went to look at Takato, but he wasn't there.

She looked left, but he wasn't there either.

She looked right, and saw that he wasn't there either.

Confusion came over her, but then a shadow came across the ground. She saw that it was a male shadow, then her eyes widened, to see that it was Takato's own shadow. Her eyes went up to see Takato's hand already on the ground.

"Have this Yumi-chan!"

From the shadow that he cast, whips of darkness came up and were sent for Yumi. Yumi cut through the first, only to dodge the second. She went left, but Takato's hand caused the darkness around there to form a wall at the same time to block her path.

"D-Damn."

Yumi growled, and saw several sharp whips coming for her. She jumps backwards and avoids the attacks. However, as she goes towards the large trees, with the sun high, cast a large shadow on the ground, which Takato smirked at, returning to the ground.

"Yumi-chan, thank you but I have to stop this now."

Yumi tilted her head, not seeing the hands of darkness coming from behind her.

"Takato-kun, I like your intentions, but I will have to end this now."

Yumi got into a fighting position, but Takato snickered, and said "Capture." which made Yumi's eyes widen. Her body moved to the side as hands reached for her. She avoids the attack, and then cleaved through the shadow hands.

As she was fighting it off, Takato spun his staff, and formed demonic power at the tip. The charging demonic power formed into a good wave, and then it was sent off towards the young woman, who was fighting off the shadowy hands.

Realizing the demonic power was coming for her, she jumped upwards, but Takato forced his shadow to catch the demonic power, and it sunk into the shadows, Yumi's eyes tightening as she looked around.

"I've heard of this kind of attack Takato-kun, your Night Reflection can absorb attacks, and redirect them with your shadows. And all shadows within your vicinity as well."

"Yes, but where is it going to come from?"

Yumi didn't know either, and suspected her own shadow. So she turned, and stabbed it...but, nothing happened.

DON!

Then from the side, she heard the demonic power slamming against the trees, breaking a few apart. Her attention was drawn there, and that's all Takato needed.

"Got you!"

Takato's staff went across her body, as his hand went to her hand, and gripped the demonic blade, capturing her. Even the shadows by her feet wrapped around her, and anchored her to the floor, so she wouldn't be able to move.

Yumi looked towards Takato who was in close proximity to her, and she giggled.

"If you wanted to hold me Takato-kun, all you had to do was ask."

"E-Ehehe, don't say that Yumi-chan, I'll become embarrassed." He let Yumi go, and stood at a small distance. "It seems that I captured you Yumi-chan, I win~"

"This time, it makes it 12 to 9 to me Takato-kun. You've still got some time to catch up though. If you manage to catch up, I'll give you a reward." He blushed as Yumi's sweat glistening body was more apparent with her removing her shirt, and revealed her bra. "Fufu, you can look Takato-kun, I don't mind."

"A-Are you teasing me as well?"

Yumi giggled, moving closer, and stroked his face. He blushed lightly, only for Takato to smile softly.

"I could be Takato-kun, I do find you wonderfully cute though, so maybe I am teasing you." Takato lowered his head, blushing deeply. But then Yumi changed the subject as they sat down together. "Takato-kun, I remember you telling me that your power can seal peoples powers. Is it all of their powers?"

"According to the book Vali-chan gave me, it can only seal a single ability. But, the draw back is a lot of stamina and mental energy. I can only use it twice before I feel like I'm going to pass out. However, it can change the tide of a battle. It is a powerful ability, but to use it for an extended amount of time to completely seal off an opponents abilities, I'd have to use it sparingly. So, I'm glad that I have Night Reflection, as that is a Sacred Gear I can use without the mental and physical demanding that Trick Vanish comes with. However, together, I can use them to become quite effective."

Takato explained the best that he could.

"Hmmmm, sealing an ability...say, objects, also have abilities, don't they Takato-kun?"

"Eh?"

Takato didn't understand what she was talking about.

"Yes, say my sword, it is an object, couldn't you seal its ability to use, lets say fire. If I use a fire demonic sword, would it be possible to seal that as well?"

"I haven't ever tried before. I have sealed off an attack once. I remember, when that Witch came for me, and I used my staff to hit her barrier. At the time I didn't understand. But now, it was because of the sealing power, and it allowed me to land an attack on her."

"I see..."

"And, it didn't take as much energy as it did to seal off someone's power completely."

Yumi ran a hand through her hair intrigued.

"Maybe that ability could come in handy. To seal off a weapons ability could be good. Maybe….hmmm, maybe you could seal off a trait of an Evil Piece as well...that could be cool. Though that would probably take a lot of practice. But if you could, that could change a very good tide during the Rating Games as well. Speaking of Rating Games Takato-kun, we'll be competing one day."

"Eeh, yeah. I've read a little about it, and it seems quite the fight. It takes strategy and power as well."

"As well as technique." Yumi revealed. "Actually, Takato-kun, I had another reason for calling you to train today."

"Besides our matches?"

"Yes." She revealed with a smile. "Actually, I called you because I want you to become a Technique fighter. Because, like me, Takato-kun doesn't go for overwhelming power, you use your mind, tricks, and your Sacred Gears also go for techniques over destructive power."

"Yeah, you're right. Ise-san's Sacred Gear is more about bringing the pain as it doubles her powers. And my own are more technical based."

Yumi was thankful that he saw it like that, budging closer.

"Yes, that's right Takato-kun, that's why please train with me so I can help you become an even more effective technique based fighter. Besides me, no one else is a technique fighter, and to go forward, we'll need more. Buchou, Akeno-san, Koneko-chan and Ise-san are all powerful fighters, yet they aren't technical in fighting like we are. We have to have a good balance, don't you agree?"

"I have noticed that they do bring the pain rather than fight with trickery. And it could be good if we have more. I don't see why not Yumi-chan, I've already got a few tricks to use, and if I can use my skills effectively, then who needs a Longinus, right~?"

Yumi giggled, hugging Takato's arm. The young boy was surprised by her hug, but she kissed his cheek gently, and held onto him.

"You're right, together, we'll show everyone it doesn't take a Longinus to become truly powerful! And we'll do it in our own way!"

"Hehe! Yes! That's right Yumi-chan!"

Takato and Yumi smiled at one another.

* * *

Rias watched from a certain room within the old school building, to see her Pawn and Knight training and talking together.

Since it could be seen from where she was, she could see what was going on and how they were training. Dedicated, that's what she thought of when she thought of Takato. How he was willing to do everything he could for her, she had to wonder if the same was true for her, if he would do the same for her….

"Gasper, I've been noticing that you've been keeping your eye on Takato lately, is there a reason? It seems like there's something going on, could there be?"

Rias asked someone who was hiding in the shadows.

"I-I-I'm sorry Buchou! But he's...I mean, I can smell...blood. The blood from...t-that boy is..."

"Even from this distance? Even when you're building's apart?"

The shadows gave a shy nod.

"Y-Yes, I can smell...it is very...intoxicating...I-I am drawn...t-to the blood Buchou...please don't be angry! I didn't mean to be bad! But, I couldn't help myself...I wont attack Senpai, I promise you Buchou! But I needed to see why...I was drawn to the blood of the boy...that Senpai who has rich blood..."

Rias placed a hand on her forehead.

"Yes, but Takato is becoming worried that he is going mad or something. You've been following him, right? And even leaving here as well to spy on him?"

"I'm sorry Buchouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! Please forgive meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Because of the girly scream, the boy who was entering the building, heard it, and paused his body. It was coming from a direction that he never went in the building, but because of the scream, he had to wonder what was going on, so he went to investigate it.

"Ooh Gasper, it is okay, don't worry or cry. I'm not mad, I just don't want to freak out Takato if a Vampire suddenly tries to bite him or something."

"I-I wouldn't Buchou!"

Rias patted the girls head, and smiled.

"Good girl, I'm going to have to go. Remember, be more cautious in the future. And please try and not frighten Takato."

The darkness nodded, as Rias walked out of the room.

However, she gasped when she saw Takato looking at the room questioning.

"A-Ah, Takato. What are you doing here?"

His eyes went towards the door, and saw tape that said 'Keep Out!' written in large letters.

"I heard a scream and came to investigate."

"Oh I see. Don't worry, it isn't anything to worry about."

"But that scream….and that tape as well."

Rias chuckled nervously.

"It isn't something that you have to worry about Takato. It's just so no one goes into the room. It isn't like there's anything inside there that could be dangerous, you know? And that scream, that was just me, I saw a camel poster, and became frightened. Sorry for worrying you."

Takato felt like she was lying, but she didn't seem like she was going to be telling him anything of major importance. Well, he didn't care either way, and shrugged his shoulders, and turned his body towards the other way so he could walk up the stairs.

However, as he was going to walk, he paused, and turned back to see Rias' face.

Though she looked normal, there was something within her eyes, that he could register, that he understood.

"Senpai, are you in pain?"

"Why would you say that?"

Rias countered, as he looked into her eyes.

She hid it well, but he could tell.

"Because I know what pain looks like Senpai, I've been through it before. What's going on?"

"Nothing, there's nothing wrong. Don't worry my sweet Takato, I'm okay, really."

"Lying to me is fine, but lying to yourself isn't right Senpai. You don't have to tell me anything, but you seem to be as if you're ignoring the pain you're in. Well, that's what I think anyway. I could be completely wrong Rias-senpai. But I will say that you've got your peerage, haven't you? They'll definitely help you with whatever is wrong."

Rias' eyes flickered, her eyes gazing up and down Takato's body.

"...Would you also help me Takato? If I asked for it, would you help me?"

"Me? You'd want my help?"

"It was just a hypothetical."

"Hypothetically I wouldn't have a choice since you're my King."

Rias looked down to the ground.

"If I wasn't your King, would you still help me then?"

Takato had to think about it.

Would he help Rias if she asked for it, and he wasn't her Pawn?

"...Well, we got off onto a weird start in our friendship, but I'd like to think you'd help me if I was in trouble, and you did during the time that the Fallen Angels came to get me. I'd help you for the same reason. I am unsure of this Devil life that I am in right now, but I do know that it was because of you that I even get to feel these things. Because of you, I get to live, I get to love, and I get to be happy. I've had plenty of bad times in my life, but recently, I've had a few good ones as well. With everyone in the club. Even just yesterday, with the ice cream that we all went to get out together. It was enjoyable, I have you to thank for that Rias-senpai."

Rias' eyes danced with a few tears.

She could feel his genuine emotion and she also felt, a little something for him as well.

How he was so kind and caring, and yet, he was honest. He didn't hold back his words, and that challenging of her ideals, was something she genuinely found fascinating, something that she even adored. And she knew he was intelligent as well, the very thought that it would be something good for her.

"I-I see, thank you for saying that Takato. I was afraid you hated me."

"In the beginning, I disliked you for turning me into a Devil. And even now I feel reluctant to think about it. But, I am a Devil, and that's how it is. And you saved me from death, and though I feel regretful about not being able to see Obaa-chan once more...I can only feel and hope that she's looking down on me and is happy with what direction my life is going on. Either way, we should go and do something's, shouldn't we?"

"E-Eh!? What things!?"

Rias became flustered for some unknown reason to Takato.

The young boy didn't get what she was getting so hyper about.

"What's wrong with you? I meant that we have things like contacts and other things to deal with, right?"

Rias placed a hand over her heart.

"R-Right, of course."

Takato gave her a weird look, and then turned to walk away once more.

Rias kept her eyes on him for what he was doing, and how he walked as well. She felt confident in knowing what she was going to have to do now. She even found Takato nice to look at, and she was happy that she had someone like Takato to fall back on.

Because, she knew what was going on now.

She knew that she would have to do it...she was going to go for Takato.

* * *

Later that night, Takato waved his staff around and made small spheres of demonic power to swim around the area. He was trying his best to control his demonic power, and while he was doing that, he used his shadows around the room to toss knives in the room up in the air, and caught them with shadows.

He wanted to do his best to control a few different things.

Since he knew eventually he was going to be attacked again.

Also, he remembered that guy in the glasses, and the Witch as well.

The thought that these people were after him and he didn't know why kinda pissed him off.

The very idea that they would even try anything with him as well, it pissed him off even more.

STAB!

His concentration broke and the ground received one of the knives that he had been tossing around with shadows.

He looked to the side, and gave a small sigh at the same time.

" _Seems like it is going to take some control._ "

He thought to himself, getting off the bed, and moved towards the knife. Slowly, he picked up the blade, and held it between his fingers. Smiling at the sight, he inhaled a deep breath, but then a flash came from his room.

Immediately, he saw the red light washing over the room, he was hesitant to turn around.

The person who appeared, was Rias, wearing her school uniform. Though it was noticeably shorter than before. Her eyes went towards the bed, and couldn't see Takato. Her eyes, blinked, looking around the room, and her eyes went towards the side.

Seeing Takato was there, back standing to her, her eyes ran down his broad back, and went towards his hip area. Lustfully, she felt her body heating up for the chance of what was going to happen as well.

"Takato...I'm here."

Rias called, trying to sound sexy, but it came off as a nervous person.

Recognizing the voice, he turned around, knife in hand.

"Rias-senpai, what are you doing here?"

Rias looked towards him, and saw the knife.

Her eyes flicked between them, the knife, and the boy.

"Don't do anything rash!"

Takato blinked.

"...What?"

Rias felt her heart pounding, moving closer. Takato took a step back, since Rias had a weird face on right now.

"Takato, please don't walk away from me. You know that I care about you, immensely, don't you?"

"Y-Yeah...but, you're scaring me right now."

"No! Please don't become scared! Takato, I'm going to ask you to do something very important, okay? Please don't do anything rash."

Takato didn't know what she was going on about.

"Senpai, what's wrong with you?"

"...Because Takato, I want the knife, now. Give me the knife before you harm yourself."

"Harm myself…? I'm not a freaking child."

Takato said it with a hard gaze, but Rias was even more worried. Sweat glistened her brow, and her eyes were flickering.

"Yes, that's right, you're not a child. You are a very strong man, you don't have to do this. You can love us, and you can be happy. Just please don't do anything. Don't do anything scary Takato. I care about you."

"What are you talking about you weirdo?"

"The knife! You're going to end it, aren't you!?"

"End what!?"

"You were saying that about being a Devil was hard….shit, Takato. Please don't, you know we've never been the closest, but I care about you, please don't kill yourself because you're depressed, I wont allow you to do it."

Takato looked at the knife.

He then looked at Rias.

Then at the knife again.

Then at Rias again.

"Don't be an idiot!" He yelled, putting the knife down. "I'm not suicidal you moron! I'm practising with my Sacred Gear's, and control!"

"Oh...oooh, yeah, that makes more sense."

"As opposed too..."

"No, it doesn't matter." Rias lied, moving closer. "Actually, Takato. Remember what we talked about before, with helping me?" Takato slowly nodded his head, Rias showing a deep crimson blush. "...Well, if I asked for help now, would you help me with something?"

"...With what exactly?"

Rias continued to blush a little bit more than before. She pulled closer to Takato, so close that they were face to face. Her smile lit up her face, while her eyes fluttered around normally. Her hand touched her own breast, causing Takato to pull backwards.

"...Takato, make love to me."

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh?! W-What!?"

"I said, I've decided, make love to me Takato."

Rias showed a pout, putting a hand to her shirt, and tore it off. She didn't even unbutton it, and threw it down to the ground. Her eyes fluttered even more, showcasing her breasts to the nervous looking boy.

"W-What are you doing you pervert!?"

Rias' eyes tightened on his form.

"I'm not a pervert Takato...I want to have sex with you. Am I….not good enough?"

"No!" Rias showed teary eyes. "I-I mean, someone just doesn't come around and say "Lets do it!" and expect to have no understanding of what's going on! Why would you even want to have sex with me anyway!?"

"Because, I want to Takato. I've thought about it, and I want to be with my cute Pawn. I've seen how Ise flirts with you, and I'm jealous as well. I became jealous, and wanted to do things with you as well, so come over to the bed now, and lets have fun."

Takato resisted her, but she pulled him towards the bed, and he landed on it. Rias pulled herself down, and laid on top of him. He could feel her soft skin on his body. Even the feeling of her bra and her skirt...no, Rias had even removed that as well, feeling the girls panties brushing against his body as well.

"S-Senpai, this is so sudden..."

Rias cupped the young boys face, and pulled closer.

However, before she could kiss him, Takato summoned his staff, and hit her on the top of the head.

"Owwwww!" She pulled away, looking into his eyes with sadness. "W-Why did you hit me!?"

"Because you've still not even told me why you're doing this! And don't give me the half assed answer of "Because Ise-san is doing it, I'll do it too~" as I wont accept that as a viable answer. I don't just do things with people you know?"

"Well, why can't you do things with me exactly? Why can't I be enough?"

"Because, I'm not enough for you, right?"

Rias' breath hitched in her throat, while Takato watched her reactions.

"What are you saying? Of course you are."

"Then, why are you saying it because someone else is doing it? And also, you brought up about me doing things for you. How would this be me doing something for you? Sex isn't something you just do. At least it isn't something I just do. It is between two people that are in love. Are we, in love?"

Rias looked into his eyes, and saw that he was genuinely curious for her answer.

Even though she already knew the answer, she inhaled a breath.

"…I want you, Takato."

"Are you sure? Why did you hesitate?"

"..."

Takato folded his arms, pushing the young girl away from him as she was still quite close.

"I think I am the more understanding between us right now. Because I understand and listened to everything you've said, how you've been for a little while. So, you can't say that I don't understand. Even that conversation we had sometime ago, about helping out someone. And when you look at me...I don't see love, I see someone desperate. And I don't know why you're desperate. But if I am with someone and see anything other than love, or lust even though that second one is kinda iffy for me, then I don't want to be with that person. You asked me a while ago, about why I didn't go out with anyone until Ise-san said something to me. That's because, those girls didn't want me, they wanted popularity, they wanted me as an accessory, and right now, I'm seeing similar intentions from your eyes, though yours is more like desperation. You might be able to put on a convincing voice and act, but I can tell when people are lying to me, I've dealt with it all my life. So, if you're going to just lie and use me, then I don't want that."

Rias ran a hand through her hair, and inhaled a few breaths.

"...This is only something that you can do Takato. Please, help me out."

"I'm not having sex with you. I only ever want to have sex with someone who loves me and I love them. To have sex, is to give yourself to someone else completely. If you have sex with someone that you don't love, or to do it for other reasons other than love, then wouldn't you end up hating yourself? I know for sure, I would hate myself if I did that. It isn't fair on yourself, or the person you're intending to be with. You're beautiful Rias-senpai, any man would say that, even I think you're very beautiful. But...you don't love me like that, and I couldn't take advantage of you when clearly something is going on, and you're not thinking clearly. Usually, you're more joking about advances, and now...you just seems so different to the usual Senpai that I've come to know and care for. So tell me, what are you really doing here? What do you really want from me?"

Rias' eyes began to tear up, and she shed them softly.

He was right.

Everything he said, he was speaking truth.

And she hated that it was.

If it was someone else, maybe someone with less knowledge on subject matters like this, then what would have happened?

Would she have gone through with it?

And if she did, would she feel as he had said?

So many questions were through her mind.

She couldn't deny that he did give her some thought provoking matters.

Takato didn't know what was going on, but he didn't like seeing a girl cry like this, so he moved closer, and lightly touched her hand. Rias looked towards him with teary eyes, but he smiled up towards her.

"Rias-senpai, I'll help you."

Rias gasped, her tears briefly stopping.

"But, you don't know what's going on..."

"Something that has upset you this much, hurts me. I never like seeing anyone cry, I did that enough when I was younger. My Obaa-chan made me smile often and she helped me with my own problems...hell, not just mine, she was a wonderful woman who helped anyone that needed it, and I wanna be just like her, and not my Otou-san who only hurt people. And you cried...you are crying and that's not right."

"Takato..."

Rias pulled closer, as Takato's arms went around her neck. He pulled her into a hug, and she felt...something.

How he was willing to help her.

Even without knowing.

He truly was a kind person.

She felt her heart beating faster.

Even the way he held her, was comforting. Something she had been lacking lately, someone to comfort her, and keep her with him. He was a man in her eyes, a man that would take care of a girl. Hell, she had already seen him do it with Asia, and now that he was doing it for her, without even knowing what was happening.

"Takato, I don't know what to do...this was my only method. If I don't do this then..."

"Senpai, I don't know what's going on with you, but there's always away. Even if it means hard work, there's away."

Rias dried her eyes, and looked into his eyes once more.

"Takato, I'm sorry, I've been hard haven't I? Ever since our first meeting, we've not always got along, and we've clashed sometimes. Sometimes, it even lead to bad situations happening. But, for what it is worth, I am sorry...I've probably done something else to mess up huh...I tried my best so we'd get along, and I've done something insulting to both yourself, and myself as well. I'm a shameful Gremory-"

"Senpai." Takato cut her off, inhaling a deep breath. "You're not shameful, it stopped before anything truly happened."

"Yes, you're right..." Just then, a magical circle appeared on the ground, Rias sighing deeply. "Shit..."

"What?"

"...Ugh, don't be too worried, and this woman is...if she says something weird, or odd, then I am sorry about it."

Takato didn't understand what Rias was talking about, but it soon became clear that the woman who he was meeting for the first time wasn't a simple woman. She was a maid. Her silver hair that was tied into braids caught his eyes, and her sizeable breasts as well. Her face was stoic, and she looked between Rias, and Takato.

"Are you trying to break-"

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees! This is Sakuya Izayoi-chan! Geez, talk about having wishes come true! I've always wanted to meet a real life anime character! And you, are Sakuya-chan! Yes! I am so happy to meet you Sakuya-chan! May I have a picture with you!?"

The maid looked baffled by Takato's words.

"...I am not Sakuya Izayoi, whoever that is."

Takato chuckled light heartedly, placing a hand on her shoulder. She didn't even see when he crossed the distance either.

"Now, now, no need to lie to me. I wont tell anyone about your real identity." He then walked to the side of a table, and dug through the draw. Then, he pulled out something after a minute of looking around. "Sakuya-chan, can you please sign this for me!? My limited addition poster of yours please!?"

Rias looked on and gasped at the sight of the poster.

"That really is a limited addition!" Her eyes sparkled. "How did you even get it!?"

"I waited in line for days for this." Takato breathed hard, walking towards the maid. "Please, Sakuya-chan, please sign this for me. I'd be the envy of everyone. Oh, can we also do a selfie please? I'd be ever so happy~"

"Actually, I'm not..." Takato's eyes turned to devastation, and she didn't like to see such a sad look on his face. So, she went along with it, taking out a pen and signed it. "To my loyal fan..."

"Miyamoto Takato!"

The woman held even more surprise in her eyes.

"...Miyamoto Takato...best wishes, Izayoi Sakuya."

"Eeeeep! Thank you Sakuya-chan! You are the best ever! I always loved you in the games, and seeing your face right now before me, I'm so delighted, I could easily fall in love~ Well, because you are Sakuya-chan, I have fallen for you~"

The maid blinked with amusement, as he hung it up on the wall.

"A-Anyway, Rias-sama, what were you trying to do?"

Rias held a bemused face for Takato's antics, then answered with a hard glare.

"It doesn't matter, it didn't go anywhere, we stopped before anything happened."

"Even then..." Her eyes went to Takato who was staring at her with a happy face. "...Miyamoto Takato-sama, why are you looking at me with stars in your eyes?"

Takato put his hands together, and showed a wider than before smile.

"Because you're so amazing Sakuya-chan~ With your powers, and everything~ That is so cool, I literally could die happy if I could hug you a single time!"

"...I go by Grayfia."

"Of course, staying incognito, right~?"

Grayfia gave a bemused face, as much as she could anyway.

"Something like that." She played along. "Either way, Rias-sama, to go this far already..."

"I said nothing happened Grayfia. I suppose it was my Onii-sama or Otou-sama that sent you. Or, did you come here of your own accord?"

"All of them." She answered straight away, as Takato hugged her around the waist. "T-Takato-sama..."

"Sorry, but I needed too once Saku...erm, Grayfia-san~"

"Y-Yes well. That's...a-anyway, if you're Miyamoto Takato-sama, then you must be the grandson of...yes, the facial features are striking to that person as well...anyway, Takato-sama, it is a pleasure to meet you, the in….never mind."

"Ooh Sakuya-chan, you are so nice!"

Grayfia looked towards Rias, who was snickering at this point.

"Grayfia, we should go and talk about a few things. Can Akeno come with me as well?"

"The Priestess of Thunder? I don't mind. It's a must for High Class Devils to have their Queen by their side all the time."

"I see." Her eyes went towards Takato, who was enamoured by Grayfia. "Takato, I am sorry about what happened."

Takato waved his hand.

"It's fine Sakuya-chan...eeeh, Rias-senpai."

Rias blinked curiously, but then she crossed the distance, and kissed him on the cheek.

Takato briefly snapped out of his love for Sakuya Izayoi, and looked towards, Rias.

Rias shyly looked towards him, then moved to Grayfia once more.

Takato looked towards Grayfia and grinned.

"Goodbye Sakuya-chan...Grayfia-san! See you soon!"

"Y-Yes….see you soon, my...fan."

Takato nodded as his eyes went towards Rias.

"Hey, Senpai. You're gonna tell me what's going on tomorrow, okay? No keeping stuff in the dark, doing so only leads to bad things happening. Even if it is something that might put us in an unsavory situation, you should share it with your peerage members, especially if it affects them, okay?"

"Yes, I will, it is my promise, you are right in this instance. Also...I'm sorry, for when I tell you all, I might...it is going to put you all in a situation...I'm sorry."

Takato waved his hand as they disappeared, leaving Takato alone.

Then, Takato stood there for a little while, smiling happily at what happened with Grayfia.

* * *

Soon enough, Vali came into the room, and looked toward the barely clothed Takato.

"Taka, what are you doing?"

Takato turned to Vali, and gave her the peace sign.

"I just met Izayoi Sakuya-chan!"

"Who…?"

Takato waved his hand, and walked over.

"It doesn't matter Vali-chan. Well, I know it isn't really her, but she looks so freaking close that I lost myself in the fantasy of Sakuya-chan~ I'm glad you've come. Now, come to bed with me, okay?"

Vali was slightly surprised, but also felt hot inside from how innocent he looked, and how she felt about him.

"Seems like you're certainly ready for it?"

"Yup, because when you look at me, I see nothing but love."

"That's because I can only look at you like that, my Taka."

Takato's cheeks dyed crimson, pulling Vali to the bed. Being pulled along, she watched Takato get onto the bed, and pulled her close. She wrapped herself around Takato's frame, and sank into him, where Takato shyly kissed her cheek, making her smile.

"I can only look at you like that as well, Vali-chan."

"I see, then allow me to take care of you tonight my Taka."

Vali smirked and threw Takato down onto the bed, where he opened his arms. She accepted the invitation, and bent down, giving his necks a few tender kisses, as he cupped her head to his body, enjoying the unspoken, but deep and passionate love they have for one another.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, we got the beginning of volume two, and someone's already on Takato's case, a future enemy it seems. Fortunately for now, Vali chased it away. However, because it is volume two, we've got Rias and her problem to deal with, and Takato's going to be bonding quite well with Rias during this as shown through the chapter, showing how Takato handles situations compared to others, and what he said to Rias during that part. Yumi and Takato train together, and are going to be the Technique Types of the group now. And Asia lives with Takato now! I'm sure Ise (especially her parents) would want to do that as well~ He even met Saku...ahem, Grayfia as well, and it seems he's already 'infatuated' with her. Next chapter, Riser, and Ravel come onto the scene! It's going to be quite, something so until then, thanks for reading!**

 **Takato; Ise (fem), Vali (fem), Rias, Akeno, Asia, Koneko, Yumi (fem), Gasper (fem), Xenovia, Irina, Rossweisse, Ravel, Kuroka, Kunou, Le Fay, Ophis.**


	12. The Phenex problem!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **qunbulah; Thanks very much!**

 **LoamyCoffee; Yeah, they do seem remarkably similar, don't they?**

 **hellspam; Yeah, you never know, she might do~ Heh, that could happen, she might try and do something like that. Ooh yeah, Ravel's going to be one of his Bishops in the future. She doesn't when she's desperate no. I could totally see her doing that, you never know~ Akeno would totally do that~ Ooh everyone will eventually have a call from Raynare, and have...different reactions. And yeah, it was a cute little moment huh? It would be quite funny~ I could see Ophis doing that, she kinda does give nicknames in canon anyway, so I could see her doing this as well. And those are funny~ Thanks for the suggestion~**

 **Oblivious ninja IJ; Ooh right, that's pretty cool~ Indeed, she's quite involved with something's. Hehe, poor Takato had to do such a thing for her. Yeah, they surely do, they really want the Takato x Isane ship to happen, don't they? She did yeah, poor Vali having to listen to that this time around. And yeah, she really does, thought it would be a fun comedic moment to see Takato fanboy like that. And thanks very much! I'm glad that you liked it! And yeah, she'll be appearing.**

 **Information Broker; Aah, I'm glad that you liked it~ Indeed, he had quite the moment there huh~? And yeah, shows Grayfia is quite the sport huh, for doing such things. Maybe it is yeah, maybe that was a little foreshadowing for things in the future~ He could be related to a Hero, which one, we'll have to wait and see~ Thanks yeah, I just try my best, and when you've got many ideas in your head, the words just flow out naturally. I suppose that's one way that I can do it~**

 **kpop1392as; Indeed, he had a little dilemma this chapter. And thanks!**

 **NinjaFang1331; Thank you!**

 **OechsnerC; Ravel and Takato are gonna have quite the interesting relationship. And thanks!**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Yeah, for the moment, it seemed Takato had a good time without the world crashing around him. He does yeah, he lives with Asia, and Vali now. Hehe, they are indeed~ He is yeah, we'll be seeing a few cool tricks coming from Takato when the time comes. And yeah, she might have done~ He did yeah, he's hardcore otaku for what he wants. Indeed she does yeah~**

 **ivan meza; Grayfia appeared yeah~ Venelana some time in the future she shall. I dunno yet, depends on a few things. And yeah, it seems a few people are up for a Akeno brother oc story, might do it in the future.**

 **Justin D; It surely is yeah. He has some normalcy sometimes. But for the most part, it is quite the crazy adventure. Indeed, he shall do that~ And yeah, Takato isn't an idiot, so he'll exploit any weakness that he can do. And thanks very much!**

 **Guest 1; No, I haven't, they haven't appeared in the story yet, so they could be anything. And yeah they could do. Seems so huh, Takato's not gonna go through that all the time, though with Isane around, you never know. And thanks!**

 **Guest 2; Yeah, she's not in the harem. Though it seems a lot of people want her so you never know~**

 **Guest 3; Not yet, he's got ways to deal with Riser, and he'll be getting them in the future anyway. We'll see when he gets them, for now he's got all he needs to take on Riser. Yeah, he could do I guess. Hehe, thanks~**

 **Guest 4; I don't know yet~**

 **WakeWalker; It surely is yeah~ Hehe, thanks~ And I'm glad!**

 **tyson113; Ooh, don't worry about Akeno and Koneko, I've got some good chapters for them planned in the future, and moments between them and Takato. And cool!**

 **kpop1392as; Hehe, I am happy that you do~ Yeah, Takato is quite the anime nerd huh~?**

 **Anonymous; Thanks very much! He surely doesn't know, he's just being his genuine self, though Akeno recognizes that his genuine self is a pretty decent person. Hehe, Takato and Grayfia...they have quite the interesting relationship between the two of them. She isn't right now, it seems to be the popular opinion so I dunno yet~ You never know, it could be like that, he'll discover eventually, if that's before they go to the Underworld for the parties or not, we'll have to wait and see~ Slowly but surely yeah, they're building a bond between them which is going to be quite interesting. Yeah, she might just do, don't mess with Vali if it is involving Takato.**

 **Neonlight01; Yeah, everyone's gonna have some fun reactions when they find that out huh? It is yeah, and what Yumi is thinking, it makes sense as he's got the mind and the Sacred Gear's to be a technique user, and yeah, we all know what else she wants to vanish~ He is yeah, he's quite the anime nerd~ And yeah, his and Ravel's meetings are gonna be rather, interesting.**

 **The Brilliant Star; Yup, volume two has begun! Yeah, there's a few things last chapter that will be set up for the future. He could do, I wont spoil anything yet about that. The same for his Grandmother~ I will be eventually, no worries~**

 **SomeDudeThatReads; There probably has been a story like that before.**

 **Lightwave; Maybe he does have some kind of connection, it will be interesting to find out, wont it? Yeah, slowly but surely, they're beginning to become closer to one another. Well, if she gets an apartment there herself, he'd be okay with it as long as the person who she 'kicked out' would have a good life. Indeed, there seems to be quite a bit of increase on 'marriage' lately. She is yeah, it's going to be, interesting when they do meet one another. She did yeah, Grayfia was a good sport during all of that, even if she found it odd. Who knows if she is or not, I haven't decided one way or the other yet. Ravel and Takato, they are gonna have quite the interesting relationship between them. Those would be cool, and yeah, perhaps.**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **The** **Phenex problem!**

The next morning after the whole night fiasco happened, Takato woke up in bed next to a nearly nude Vali, and gently brushed the girls face. Her eyes slowly opened, and watched Takato looking down at her.

"Mmmmm, you woke me up."

"Sorry Vali-chan, I didn't mean too. I just wanted to brush your face, and all. Hehe, I'm sorry Vali-chan." Vali sat up on the bed, where Takato fell against her bust. "Vali-chan, what are you doing today anyway?"

"I'll be going on a hunt. Found a good fight, and it seems like it could be a big help as well."

She replied, brushing the hair out of his face.

"I see...well, you're a strong girl, but be safe...are you going to be home tonight?"

"Definitely, it wont take me more than a few hours."

"Good, I'm glad."

Takato smiled out, and got up, pressing his lips against her cheek.

"Takato, when I come back, I'm definitely going to be doing things with you."

"Vali-chan..." He blushed lightly, as Vali reached behind him, and groped his butt, making him jump towards her. "Y-You surely are a bad girl, doing such things...but, because it is you, Vali-chan, you can grope me from there..."

"Hmph, I know, it is the best, after all."

Takato smiled gently, and curled into her body. She responded by hugging onto his form and gently touched his face with her finger.

"Vali-chan, I'm happy you're here. How long are you going to be able to remain here anyway?"

"For as long as I'm not called, or I get a lead on who tried to hurt you my Takato. I'll defend you, and make sure that the people that have been trying to hurt you, have been captured or killed, whichever happens, happens."

Takato smiled upwards, and held onto her hand with his own, enjoying being in her embrace.

"By the way, after what happened last night-"

"Damn Gremory came onto you like that. Makes me want to go and attack her for it. Bitch, she should know that I'm going to be the one who takes your virginity Taka. And even if someone else tries, I'll punish them."

Takato's cheeks turned bright red, feeling her hand pushing against his cheek.

"V-Vali-chan, I didn't know you were so passionate about such things."

Vali developed a small smirk on her face.

"Well, it is only natural. I don't care if you have little concubines like those others, but I've known you longer, so I am definitely going to have some fun with you Taka. Actually, I do want to do things with you soon. I was hoping that, before you became a Devil, we would have done something together."

"I-I didn't know..."

Vali chuckled lightly.

"That's right, I would have done something with you. Well, even if you're a Devil, it is fine, we'll be able to do something together eventually."

"...Vali-chan, I'd be okay if something would happen between us..."

Upon hearing that, Vali adopted a sly smile on her face.

"I understand, it shall be good Taka, we'll have some fun together." Vali's hand went downwards on his body and tugged at his underwear, making him blush bright red. Then, Vali leans closer to Takato's ear, and whispers gently as placing Takato between her spread legs. "How about we do something now?"

Immediately Takato's cheeks burn red, a luminescent blush adorning his cheeks.

"Vali-chan...you're such a perverted girl..."

"I can be as perverted as you want me to be Taka..."

Vali's hot breath on his skin made his body heat up incredibly.

He could feel himself hotting up and feeling deeply about it all.

Vali then licked his ear, making him moan a little bit. However, Vali didn't stop, and took his ear into her mouth, and nibbled on the lobe. His cheeks turned more red with each passing second, falling backwards onto her breasts.

While she teased him, there was a knock at the door.

[Takato-san, it's time to wake up now.]

Vali sighed, and pulled her head away from Takato's ear.

"Tch, seems like we wont have time alone."

"We will Vali-chan." He answered her worries, and turned back to the door. "I'm awake Asia-" Vali slapped Takato's butt hard, making him yelp "-saaaan!" then his eyes went towards Vali who was playfully looking at him. "Y-You did that on purpose."

"That's right, I did."

She didn't deny it, she actually enjoyed seeing what was going on with him.

[Takato-san, are you okay? I heard a cry, is something wrong?]

"N-No! I'm good Asia-san! Don't worry about me! I'll be there in a minute!"

[Okay!]

She replied happily, and went away from the door.

Takato turned back to Vali who smirked down at him.

"You're lucky that I care so much about you, or you'd get a bonk on the head for that."

Vali chuckled lightly.

"I know, but it's fine, you're cute, with a very cute, part of you."

"Idiot..."

Takato fell against her, and for the moment, enjoyed a moment between the two of them.

* * *

"She's a freaking pervert!" Ise growled in class, Takato chuckling awkwardly. "She actually went to do something like that! She went to your home, and threw herself at you?!"

"...How did you even know that? I didn't say anything..."

It was true, Takato hadn't mentioned it.

Somehow, Ise had found out about what Rias did last night, and now that they were there, it seemed like many different things were going on. For some reason, Ise was becoming more angry at the thought that Rias had tried to do something with Takato.

Takato's eyes briefly went towards Asia and saw that she was speaking with Kiryuu Aika. He didn't really think that would be the best idea. But Asia was a kind girl, and she saw goodness in everyone, even the very fact that it would be good for her to gain more friends than ever before.

His eyes then went back to Ise, who looked increasingly agitated for some reason that he wasn't aware of at all.

"Ise-san, why are you angry?"

"Because she's a freaking perv! She actually came onto you! Well, it isn't like I wouldn't, but she did it for selfish reasons! Clearly, she was trying to muscle in on my precious penis!" Takato face palmed, while others looked questioningly towards her. "It has to be like that, Takato! Because she's a bad girl, she would try something and come onto you Takato! Don't worry though, I wont let her do anything else! I'll use the Boosted Gear and use the powers of everything that I have to take care of her!"

If nothing else, her endearing attitude towards him was very nice and kind.

Though he did wish that she wouldn't yell something like that out loud.

"I-Ise-san, keep your voice down, people are going to speak about it."

"I don't care! Buchou has some explaining to do! Before, I do anything, she can't either! It would be totally wrong, you know?!"

"But, we have done things before, remember what happened right after the rescue me from the Church part?" Ise developed a cute blush on her cheeks, Takato sighing with a slight chuckle. "Either way Ise-san, don't worry so much about it. We didn't do anything too far. She stripped a little, but that's about it. I actually got the sense that she was doing it for another reason than she was letting on honestly."

Ise developed a question mark above her head.

"Eh? What reason?"

"I don't know, but Iza….I mean, a maid called Grayfia-san who is totally Sakuya-chan came last night and took Buchou off somewhere. But I don't know what it was about, all that I know is that she was willing to sleep with me to get her goals achieved, so it must be serious. Whatever happened, I suppose it was something to do with the Devils or something like that."

"I guess yeah..."

Ise didn't look convinced, but Takato was sure something deeper was going on than what was being said.

"Even then, she said that she's going to tell us soon, she better had do as well."

"Yeah, she better had tell us what was going on with that crap last night. Honestly...tch, Buchou is a dangerous enemy to do something like that so forwardly when I've been working my way up to seducing you, she does it outright. Clearly, she's not thinking clearly, and probably has her head..."

Takato saw that there was something else off about Ise, so he pressed slightly.

"Ise-san, you're not worried about Buchou coming onto me, right?"

"W-Well, not really! Hah, why would I be?!"

It was clear to Takato that there was something wrong with her.

"Ise-san, the reason why it didn't go anywhere, was because I knew that Buchou didn't like me in that sense." Ise turned her eyes towards him curiously. "She was saying things, that told me she wasn't wanting to be with me, and I was just, the one that could do things with her. She didn't want me, she wanted to use me, and I don't like that. So, don't worry, people who only want to use me to that end, aren't ever going to get anywhere with me. I just don't feel comfortable in those kind of situations. So I wouldn't worry, as long as she has those kind of intentions, I wont be doing anything. Though I think I snapped her back to reality with what happened last night."

Takato spoke truthfully, and even Ise looked happy.

Hell, she was very happy that he said that, and it was something that made her happy.

"Takato, you don't know how happy I really am right now! The very fact that it would be so cool as well! Hehe, it seems Buchou isn't going to be above me when it comes to obtaining the cutest boy that's within the class! No doubt, it is going to be the best ever! Takato, also, while we're talking, may I see your-"

"No."

"Gaaaak!"

Ise face faulted while the young boy watched on with a bemused look.

"Hehe, you're so funny Ise-san, don't worry about it now though. You are cute when you act like that~"

"Takatoooooooo! Don't tease meeeeeeee~! Can't I see it when we're alone~?"

"E-Even if you use a cute voice, I wont allow it to affect me like that. Sorry Ise-san, but that's how it is after all."

Ise sweat dropped, and her head laid on the desk. Takato watched on with bemusement.

* * *

As the lesson ended, Takato calmly pulled out his phone, remembering what happened with the social media, and decided to go through some of it, checking some friend requests. Since he was friends with Ise, and Yumi on social media, and Asia didn't have one, he wanted to see if any of the other members of the club were on social media.

However, he noticed that Raynare had sent a bunch of messages, which made him cringe, as he didn't want to deal with that.

The first one he noticed, was Koneko. The girl looked stoic in her picture, but she had strange cat ears on her head.

"Cuuute~" Takato cooed to himself, gaining the attention of others in the class, but he didn't care. " _She's so cute...a-are they real...nah, they can't be...but they look real...well, we are Devils so...I guess she could be a cat girl...cosplay...unexpectedly, Koneko-chan is the cat girl huh...I can see that, she must love cats, her name is based on kittens and she wears that hair piece that has the shape of a cats face...so Koneko-chan is the cat girl...awwww, she's so cute~_ "

Takato immediately accepted the friend request, and wondered if he should change his picture to have cat ears, or have Koneko and him have cat ears together.

He went through some more, Rias sent one, with her having a camel in the picture with her, and she beside it, pointing at said camel with her mouth wide, and happy as well.

" _So, she's the camel girl...well, she did say that she does have a fear of camels...and if she does, why is she pictured with a camel...conquering her fears maybe?_ "

Accepting hers, he continued on, and noticed Akeno's as well.

Her's, was a strange one, as it was her, holding up a whip, with a sadistic smirk on her face. Behind her, was a passed out Takato, bare chested, and her eyes were going towards him sadistically yet sweetly at the same time.

" _Ooh Maou-sama, what does she do with that...a-and why am I in the picture...when was this taken exactly...? I don't remember this at all..._ "

Shuddering, he accepted hers as well, as Asia walked over towards Takato, her eyes looking over him, and she brushed a lock of hair out of her face.

"Takato-san..."

"Aah, yes Asia-san?"

Kiryuu, a perverted girl with glassed, appeared behind Asia, placing her hands on her shoulder, and pushed her forward.

"I've been hearing Takato-kun, have you been thinking of marrying this girl?"

"A-Ah..."

Takato was stunned for words, while the classes females widened their eyes.

[NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! HE CAN'T BE GETTING MARRIED TO THE NEW GIRL! IT ISN'T FAIR AT ALL!]

The girls cried, while Asia poked her fingers together.

"Ta-Takato-san! I am so sorry! While I was s-speaking, it sort of slipped out..."

"Aah...Asia-san, don't worry about it..."

"Hohoho, for the boy to never go out with anyone, to suddenly having a fiancee? That's strange. Aah well, you'll be happy Asia, the thing in his pants, is quite developed." Her glasses sparkled, while she pushed them up her nose, Takato's eyes burning holes in Kiryuu's head. "He can lengthen it as well, you'll be happy Asia~"

"K-Kiryuu-san! W-What are you saying!?"

Asia was beet red, but Kiryuu grinned, and placed her hand on Asia's breast, Takato's eyes widened with shock.

"Leave her alone Kiryuu-san you pervert!"

Kiryuu didn't care, and slightly groped Asia, causing her to become shy.

"See these Takato-kun? Aren't they good?"

"K-Kiryuu-san, o-only T-Takato-san can..."

"I get it~ Here, have her!"

Shamelessly, Kiryuu pushes Asia to Takato, who caught the young girl, but his hand accidentally slipped onto her breast, and groped her by mistake, making her face burn bright red, while his fell to shame.

"Asia-san! I'm so sorry!"

"N-No, please don't be worried Takato-san, I understand. Y-You like boobs...please continue as much as you want!"

"Aaaah! D-Don't say that Asia-san!"

"But, as Takato-sans future spouse, w-we have to do breast play! T-Though it is embarrassing, I wont lose to the others so pleammmmmm!"

Takato covered her mouth before she could say anything, as she sat down on his lap, and curled against him, Takato's red face feeling hotter by the second.

"Asia-san! D-Don't worry about such things! W-We'll do things w-when you're ready! Don't let Kiryuu-san influence you, okay?! She's like Ise-san, but like, without the...eeh, how to say it..."

"Hey! Are you saying she's better than me!?"

"At least she doesn't embarrass me like this...well, she kinda does...eeh, are you two related?"

Kiryuu scrunched her eyebrows, while Takato narrowed his eyes on her, making sure that he would protect Asia from Kiryuu.

* * *

At the end of the school day, Takato, Asia, Ise, and Yumi were walking to the clubroom together. It seemed like Ise wasn't happy that Yumi was following them around like she was, but Takato thought that it was a good movement either way.

Vali wasn't there because...well, he didn't really know. He guessed she was training or something. But she promised to see him later, so he didn't care as that's what he liked, being alone with the young girl.

"By the way, Yumi-chan." Yumi turned to Takato with a smile. "What's going on with Buchou anyway? Do you know if there's anything weird happening there?"

Though he wasn't really sure if he should even ask. At least just asking Yumi would be enough for him, and he'd find out, whatever it was that he was going to find out. And if that lead to nothing, then he'd just have to wait for Rias to say something, though if she tried something stupid again then he would find out directly from her.

"Erm, not that I'm currently aware of Takato-kun. I did hear that something might be happening with the Gremory family, but I currently don't know what that is. Buchou is a private person after all, so finding out can be rather difficult to say the least, you know?"

Takato could understand that and didn't press anymore.

As they walked into the building, Takato briefly looked towards the side that held the weird and mysterious room. He couldn't see it, as it was around the corner, but each time he now came into the building, he would have to presume that whatever had been stalking him, was in that room now, and he knew Rias knew about it as well.

But ignoring that, he walked with the others to the clubroom.

However, as they walked Ise's phone began going off with the song 'I'm horny' which caused Takato to turn towards her.

"One second, it's Kaa-san..."

"Your ringtone is 'I'm horny'?"

"For now it is, last week it was-"

"I'm not sure I want to know..."

Takato murmured while Ise answered the phone.

"By the way, Takato-san, what does it mean to be horny...?"

"Pft!" Takato did a spit take at Asia's innocence. "W-Well, that's...d-don't worry about it..."

"But, if Ise-san is...then, Takato-san, am I horny?"

"A-Aaaaaah, that's...w-well, I can't answer that for you..."

"I'm horny with Takato, Asia."

Ise said as she finished the phone call, Yumi looked on with a disturbed face.

"Ooh I see...so, I understand, Takato-san makes me horny too~"

Takato's face turned redder, while Asia held her innocent face. Ise grinned perversely, and Yumi felt disturbed by what Ise was doing to Asia.

When they arrived, Yumi paused and murmured "…For me to finally realise the presence here…" and her eyes narrowed, but Takato shrugged as Ise shared a look with him and opened the door.

* * *

The atmosphere within the room was tense immediately. Like a coin could drop, and the entire room would freak out. Rias looked to be disgruntled, Akeno smiled as usual, but she held a coldness to her face. Koneko was staying way out of it, and Grayfia stood there as if she had done this a thousand times before.

Takato's eyes lit up, and dashed faster than even Yumi could see, vaguely hearing "Sakuya-chan!" before Grayfia was hugged tightly by Takato. Despite the tense atmosphere, Takato was super excited to see Grayfia once more like she was.

"Hey Saku...erm, Grayfia-san! You're looking awesome as always!"

"A-Ah, yes, Takato-sama, a pleasure. B-By the way, why are you hugging me?"

"Because you're Sakuya-chan of course. I have to. By the way, we didn't do that selfie last time, remember? I was hoping to see you again. I'll be the envy of the anime community if you give me a photo of yourself and myself together. Please, can we Grayfia-san?"

"Erm..."

Grayfia looked troubled, and Rias was surprised. She couldn't remember a time where Grayfia looked this troubled before.

"Takato, you do realize that..."

"She is Sakuya-chan, and that's all I need to know. Please don't disrupt that." Rias cringed as Takato held out his phone shyly. Grayfia looked baffled, but Takato showed a shy, and yet adorable expression that made Ise want to jump him there and then. "S-Sakuya-chan, would you...I mean, please, with me…?"

Grayfia didn't know how to respond, so she just nodded.

Takato became excited, hugging the young woman and winked to the camera, taking the photo of them together. Grayfia didn't smile, but she did show a slight bemused look on her face, and once it was done, Takato swayed from side to side, repeating "I took a picture with Sakuya-chan~" again and again, sitting down and ignored the current atmosphere that was happening.

Asia walked in and immediately went to Takato's side, hugging onto his arm. Yumi sat down near them as well, and as for Ise, she wasn't really happy with Rias.

"By the way Buchou, care to tell us why you tried to molest Takato last night?"

Rias coughed a little bit, while Akeno snorted. Koneko looked wryly towards Rias, who didn't know what to say.

"I didn't do anything of the sort!" She denied the accusation. "I wasn't...doing anything like that."

"W-Well, don't! Because it isn't right pervert!"

Rias gave Ise a narrowed eyed look.

"You can't call me a pervert, when you're one yourself."

"At least I admit that I am one! You never did! You even stripped off Takato when you first met!"

"Rias-sama? Is this true?"

Grayfia added with a slight unsure tone to her voice.

Rias looked embarrassed, like she had been caught in headlights by Grayfia.

"W-Well, not in the way that she's saying no. But, I did in the sense that because I needed….wait, Ise! You were more excited than me when we did that! You were even going to grab Takato's junk as well!"

"...Could you not call it junk please?" Ise growled, making Rias feel nervous. "Takato's penis, is amazing, and legendary in my eyes. No one can ever beat it, and to hear you call it 'junk' when it is much more than that! Insulting! That's all I see and hear now! So please don't insult Takato's penis!"

Koneko looked disturbed by what was being said, and felt sorry for Takato to be spoken about in this way.

Though when looking, all she saw was Takato daydreaming about Grayfia, or more like who he thought she was.

"...Well, no one can ever say that you aren't passionate about Takato's...thing."

"Damn right! Because it is amazing!" She looked towards Yumi who was cuddling Takato on the couch intently. "Hey! Don't cuddle Takato damn it!" Ise stormed over, and hopped onto Takato's lap, hugging around his neck and shot a defiant look towards Yumi. "My lap, I wont hand it over to someone like you."

Yumi chuckled awkwardly, while Koneko looked on with rage.

However, Rias had enough of all of this, so she cut into the conversation.

"Looks like everyone is here. Before we start the club, there's something I need to tell all of you."

"Ojou-sama, do you want me to explain the situation?"

"That's quite alright Grayfia, I can do this." Rias turns her attention towards Takato and the others. "The truth is-"

She couldn't get her words out because a magic circle appeared on the floor, and it was glowing. It wasn't the symbol for the Gremory either, it was a symbol that was for a different house all together, one that the newbie Devil didn't recognize either. The Gremory symbol Takato knew well. But this was a firebird almost, with the orange, and red lights coming from it dazzled Takato's eyes.

"So, the ones who have arrived are the Phenex then..."

Yumi murmured under her breath, but Takato caught it.

"Phenex...like Phoenix?"

"Exactly like that Takato-kun."

Yumi answered swiftly, and quickly at the same time.

The flames of the circle extend upwards, and surround the area. However, something then appeared in the middle, as the flames came close to Takato and the others. The heat was almost unbearable, it was like standing in a furnace, but they could stand it to a degree.

The person turned out to be a man, and the way that he looked. He wore a red suit, blonde hair, though not like Takato's own. He shirt was even open, and he looked to be in his early twenties as well.

"Hmmmmm, if this guy is the bad boy type, then Takato is the gentle type which is much better. Take this poser away."

Ise growled out, the young man turning his eyes towards Ise as he waved his hands, the flames extending towards them, but Takato waved his hand so it didn't go near Asia who curled against him for protection.

"Fufu, what did you say lowly Devil?"

He seemed to be amused, but Ise didn't look so hot right now. In fact, she looked angry.

"Lowly Devil..." Ise was becoming more pissed with each passing second. "Tch, you're not even as half as cute as Takato. And I bet you've got a small member as well. Never as good as Takato's hah!"

"And, who is this Takato exactly? And talking about members so openly, you must be a pervert. Though you've got a pretty face, your language kinda pisses me off. Maybe I should just fry you right now."

Takato looked towards the pair, and saw the man glaring hard at Isane, something that Takato didn't like.

Rias rolled her eyes as if she had seen this a thousand times before.

"Riser, why are you even here anyway?"

Riser stops looking at Ise, and turns his eyes to Rias. Seeing Rias, he turns on the charm, though Takato didn't like this persons look for Rias. He didn't get who this person was, but he did mentally agree with what Ise had said about him already that he was a poser.

"My lovely Rias. I came to see you of course." It felt sickening to hear Riser speak like that to Rias, at least Takato thought so. He also walked towards Rias without a care. "Now then, Rias. Let's go and take a look at the ceremony hall. The date of the ceremony is decided so we need to check it before then."

Riser gets closer, and tries to grab Rias' arm. Takato saw that she looked uncomfortable, and while he knew that this was a kind of meeting that he shouldn't be getting involved in, he also saw that a woman was looking distressed, so he stepped in and stopped it, by calling him.

"Excuse me, she doesn't want you to do that, so, could you not do that?"

His eyes turn towards Takato, and developed a smirk.

"So, you must be that Takato that the girl was talking about? And, why are you speaking to me anyway? Aren't you just Devil scum?"

"Devil scum, you can't talk about your own race like that. Calling me Devil scum, implies all Devils are scum as well, so I would also suggest that you should learn manners as well. And touching a girl who doesn't want it, I wouldn't exactly be so happy. Using such attitude towards a girl anyway, it is highly rude. My Obaa-chan taught me to respect women, did your family not teach you that?"

Rias couldn't hide her astonishment that Takato was standing up for her honour like that.

She thought that out of everyone, he'd be the least likely that would do something like that.

"Who are you to say something like that to me?"

He said it with a displeased voice, he clearly hated Takato already and he didn't care either.

"My name is Miyamoto Takato, Pawn of Rias-sama, and also, who are you anyway?"

Riser develops a smirk.

"I'm Riser Phenex, someone far superior to you."

"Hmm. Ah, okay."

Riser face faults when Takato says that casually.

"What!? I just said my name is Riser Phenex! You should bow down to me!"

Takato gave him a curious expression, genuinely trying to work this person out.

"Erm, but why would I do that? I don't know you, and you're doing things that don't earn respect. Respect is earned, not just given away. Even if you're a High Class Devil..." His eyes went towards Rias, who held her head down. "...So, you must be the reason why Rias-sama did...yeah, that makes sense. So, what are you to Rias-sama exactly?"

"It's to be expected that Rias didn't mention me to you. She probably didn't want you to be outshined so quickly."

"Takato outshine's you on every category! Face, chest, butt, and member!"

Ise butted in, Takato's bottom lip quivered, while Riser gave Ise a questioning look.

"Right...you're very odd. Though I'm clearly more handsome than that bastard."

Ise felt herself getting triggered.

"You dare say that! Takato is cute! And he's got the best member ever! And he's really kind! Way better than a dick like you are!"

"D-Dick!? You dare call me a-"

"Riser-sama." Grayfia spoke up, silencing him. "I would prefer to keep myself quiet. But if you keep raising your voice, and you as well Devils of Rias-sama, then I wont be able to stay silent anymore, is this understood?" Riser and Ise merely nod, as Takato gave Grayfia the thumb of approval, sparkles going off from his eyes. "Y-Yes, well, please continue."

"I see. Well, Rias, to not tell your servants about me is shameful. I am deeply ashamed of this. They should know the basics of my existence. Because, I am a highly important person, even shit Devils should know the minimum about someone like me, right?"

"I didn't tell them because there was no need."

Rias shot back as cold as she could.

"Oh my, harsh like always. Hahaha…"

He had to laugh a little bit, even if it was strained.

Grayfia could see that a few people were perplexed on who this was, so Grayfia stepped into the exposition.

"This person is Riser Phenex-sama. He's a pure-blood High-class Devil, and the third son of the House of Phenex."

"And what is he to Rias-sama exactly…?"

Takato didn't really care where he was from. He didn't even care who he was. But, Takato did want to know why Rias was so desperate. There had to be something. Several scenarios were running through his mind. But he wanted some confirmation.

And Grayfia gave him the confirmation.

"And he is the husband of the next heiress of the House of Gremory." Realizing what she was saying, his eyes widened, but Grayfia confirmed it anyway. "He is engaged to Rias-ojousama."

"Well...you're getting married huh...I see..."

Takato murmured, not really sure how he felt about it.

"W-Whoa..." Ise looked towards Rias, and then smiled. "Yes! That means you can't be with Takato! Phew, I was worried you might try and take my spot as harem Queen to the King...well, seems like that worry is over, aye Takato?" Takato didn't answer and face palmed, but Rias tightened her eyes, and threw a pencil at Ise's head. "O-Owww, Buchou, that wasn't nice at all..."

Rias looked towards her, and continued to glare hard.

* * *

By the time everything calmed down, Riser had been given tea by Akeno. Though he said "The tea made by Rias' Queen is superb." Akeno just smiles and doesn't give off an answer, and merely stays there, and keeps calm as well.

Riser also kept trying to touch Rias, but she kept slapping the hand away without a care. She didn't even care when he tried to touch her, as if she was going to explode. Even Akeno, Koneko and Yumi looked ready to unload in the fight. Even if it happens, it would show that they would become truly angry and do something if something happened to Rias. Ise and Asia didn't know what to do, they didn't know if they should act like the others, or to stay back and be calm about everything that was going on.

While Takato was a calm person, he didn't like how Riser was treating Rias. He and Rias...it was a complicated situation. But the young boy didn't know what to say. If he could, he'd just tell Riser to get out, but this was the world of Devils, and he wasn't going to involve himself.

"Takato-san, it seems things are getting scary..."

Takato placed a hand on top of Asia's head, and stroked gently.

"Don't worry Asia-san, everything is okay."

Asia showed a beautiful smile, and held onto the young boys body.

"Stop it already Riser!" Rias snapped after a few minutes of this. Her eyes looked to Riser, and was standing up, her eyes glaring hard. "Riser! I told you before! I will not marry you!"

"Yeah, I heard that before. But Rias, that won't do, you know? I think the situation of your household is quite serious."

"That's none of your concern! If I'm the next heiress for the House of Gremory, then I will choose who will become my husband!"

"You always say this, but don't forget that our houses agreed to this, and you shouldn't fight against it."

Riser seemed to be calmer than usual. But, Rias wasn't backing down either.

"My Otou-sama, Onii-sama, and everyone in the clan are rushing it! Also it was a promise that I will be free until I graduate from university of the human world! This isn't the time that this should be happening...let me put it clearly Riser. I wont marry you."

"Tch, you're getting on my nerves Rias. You do know about our houses that need to come together, and I wont tarnish my house either. Don't be selfish and come to the Underworld with me. Besides, I can't stand being up here, this worlds fire and air is disgusting."

"I don't care what you think, this is my home now, and I wont be leaving either. I don't love you."

Takato heard what she said, and he...had to agree.

He always thought that love was a wonderful thing and that needed to happen between two people before they got married. But Rias didn't love Riser. And therefore, didn't want to marry him. He could see what she was thinking about now, why she was willing to do what she did yesterday, though he still thought that it was stupid to do something like that.

"Well, that's too bad then because whether you like it or not, we're getting married. It was already agreed, so don't be selfish."

Takato wasn't standing for this anymore.

Even he had a limit, and what Riser said, had pushed the limit.

"That's it." Takato spoke up, catching his attention. "Look, I don't get all this Devil crap, I don't know the state of the Underworld, but you can't force someone who doesn't love you, to marry you. It is wrong."

"Takato..."

Rias looked surprised, and she felt a pulse from her heart.

But, Takato continued on sternly.

"I don't care if I am speaking out of terms, but you're speaking to a woman like she is some possession that you can have? And saying that it is too bad if she doesn't love you? What are you going to do? Force her to marry you?"

Riser showed a cocky attitude as well as his face scrunching up at the same time.

"Hmph, this is a matter for the Devils, the real Devils to deal with. A peon like you shouldn't be getting involved with my problems, so if you like, I could burn you down to a crisp?" Riser's flames danced around his body as the others get tense. "So how about it pretty boy? Wanna die first!?"

Riser's flames danced and were going to be sent towards Takato who had his shadows dancing around his feet, even Ise, Yumi and Koneko were right with him to fight and Rias also looked determined to fight as well...

"Bad."

Suddenly, Princess came from the roof, unexpectedly, and brought her palm down onto Riser's head, and knocked him down onto the chair.

"W-What the hell!?"

Princess stood between Takato and him, and made a stance.

"Don't you attack my Master, or I'll chop you up with my chainsaw!"

"Your cat has a chainsaw..."

Riser felt fear filling him, while Kuroka raised her head upwards.

"That's right, I like chopping down idiots like you. Especially while defending my Master nyaa~"

"Hmph, I'm not afraid of a cat."

Princess challenged him with a glare, and walked out of the room.

Seconds later, she returned with a chainsaw in her hands, one that's switched on as well, the entire room gasped. Though Rias was smirking at the sight of a panicked Riser.

"Alright, can't say that I didn't warn you."

"Ooh come on! Stay away from me!"

Riser felt panic entering him as Princess rose the chainsaw above her head, and shook it from side to side, igniting fear within Riser.

"Are you going to stop bullying my Master? Or shall I start chopping?"

Riser backed away as Princess dragged the chainsaw across the floor, sparks going off.

"Holy crap Takato-kun...your familiar is awesome~"

Akeno sang out, looking with glee, Grayfia gave the cat a curious look.

...But, then a torrent of coldness interrupts, and douses the area with such coldness that even Riser had trouble holding his flames.

"Ojou-sama, Riser-sama, cat with chainsaw, please calm down. If both of you were to continue, then I won't be quiet about it. For Sirzechs-sama's honour, I won't hold back. He explained that if it became out of hand, then I could respond with the appropriate measures."

Because of what she said, and her tone, the others knew when to back down and that's what they did, besides Princess who kept her chainsaw on the ready. Falling back, Takato and the others sat down and the girl known as Rias sat down as well. Riser gave Grayfia a slightly worried look, but did as was asked as well.

"…To be told that by the "Strongest Queen", even I would be scared… I definitely wouldn't want to fight the people from Sirzech-sama's group, which is known to be made up of monsters." His eyes went towards Princess, and grimaced. "You can't attack me cat."

"Hmph, I'm going to get something to eat, you better not be back when I'm back. Oh, pick on my Master, and I'll come for your hips, and everything there."

Honestly, Takato was surprised that Riser had become scared. It seemed almost...funny to look at. But he knew he couldn't become cocky, as it seemed like eventually, something like a fight was going to break out.

He just hoped that the fight was going to be over quickly, he'd prefer not to fight.

"...Hmph, you don't scare me."

"Sounds like you are nyaaa."

Princess challenged him, which he didn't want to accept.

Princess then left the room, while Koneko looked on with confusion, Takato smiling to himself.

" _Damn, my familiar is awesome...who knew she could wield a chainsaw..._ "

He thought to himself, Grayfia confirming the cat was gone, inhaled.

"Master, Sirzechs-sama, and those from the House of Phenex knew it would turn out like this. To tell you the truth this was to be the last discussion meeting. Everyone knew that it wouldn't be solved, so they decided to make a last resort."

"Last resort? What do you mean, Grayfia?"

Rias genuinely didn't understand what Grayfia was getting at, but Grayfia held her position very well, and told her with a straight face.

"Ojou-sama, if you wish to push your opinion forward, then how about you settle it by having a Rating Game against Riser-sama?

Takato furrowed his eyebrows, and remembered when Rias talked about this very thing.

"Rating...Game, you talked about that before, Rias-sama. It's a game to do with the servants and you King's fighting it out, right?"

"Yes, that's right Takato. And it seems like this is going to be my only chance as well. Well, it usually is played between matured Devils, however in the case of family disagreements like that the rules can be bent as well." Rias didn't look pleased about it though. "A Rating Game, even my family must know that Riser's regeneration is..." However, she then observed Takato, and saw that he looked sure of whatever he was thinking. "Well, I see. That's how it is. Even when they aren't satisfied with something like this, why can't I be more surprised..."

Rias held a bitter expression, but Grayfia cleared her throat.

"Then Ojou-sama, you are saying you would also decline to participate in the game?"

"No, I won't, since this is a chance. Alright then. Let's settle this with a game, Riser."

Riser smirks after Rias' provocative words.

"Hee, so you're accepting it." Even with his words, he didn't seem worried which irked Takato that he didn't see Rias as a credible threat. "I don't mind. But I'm already a matured Devil and I have already participated in the official game. Right now I have won most of the games. Even so, you still want to play, Rias?"

Rias sends back a fearless smile, not caring about how Riser was basically a stronger Devil, all she cared about was the wellfare of her life, and her peerage as well, and hoped that all of them would be able to help her.

"I will. I will blow you away, Riser!"

"Fine. If you win, do whatever you like. But if I win, you will marry me immediately."

Thankfully, it seemed like a conclusion had been reached. Though because of that, Takato knew he'd have to fight as well, and he wasn't too sure on that. Fighting in a Rating Game, for Rias' sake. Though he didn't like the idea of it, he truly disliked Riser, so if it was to show Riser what's what, then he would do it for the red head.

"Understood. I, Grayfia, have confirmed both sides opinion. I will be in charge of the game between the two household. Is that okay?"

"Yes."

"Yeah."

"Understood. I will inform the two households then."

Grayfia bows her head after confirming.

Riser's eyes then fell towards Takato in a condescending way.

"It seems that you can 'teach me manners' now hahaha."

"Well, you'll need them taught to you, and if violence is the only way, then so be it."

He didn't like that Takato had said it like that, and was becoming slightly more angry.

"Tch, you can't even shine my shoes with your spit. You can't beat me. In fact, no one on Rias' group beside her Queen would give my adorable peerage a challenge."

"You wanna bet pal?!"

Ise yelled, Riser waved his hand carelessly.

"That's right. You and your boyfriend can go off together. Because, I'll be in charge of all of you once Rias and I are married. That includes you blondie, I can't wait to control you, I might make you do many funny things. I've got some friends that are into blondie boys like you, I might give you off to them, with Rias' permission of course."

Takato's anger became even more so, while Rias glared hard at Riser.

"You dare try anything with my cute servants, and I'll blow you away Riser."

Riser held a bemused smirk as if he didn't care at all.

"By the way, Pawn-kun. I'll show you what a real peerage member is like. Wanna see my Pawns as well? Because, even a single one of them would blow you away." Riser clicked his fingers, and a magical circle erupted on the ground. "Meet them, all of my cute servants."

The magic-circle has the same emblem of Riser's house. Then shadows appears from the magic-circle. It was one...two...no, it went up to the max number of fifteen, and all of them were girls. Takato wasn't surprised in the slightest with the way that Riser was acting. And all of them seemed to fill a certain...role in a group of women that usually came from harem anime's that Takato could understand.

He had the loli's, the twins, the girls in school girl outfits, the cat girls, the miko girls, the sword wielding type girls, the tough girls, even girls with a mask as well, as a girl in a dress that looked as if it came from Euorpe as well. She was the one who caught Takato's eye the most, since she seemed to look similar to Riser, but obviously had softer features, and a more calm, yet slightly arrogant expression as well.

* * *

However, he did see one girl that caught his attention as well.

"Chun-Li!" Takato bolted for her, and Riser got in the way. "Move it!" Riser was swatted away by Takato's hand, and he got towards the girl who looked eerie like Chun-Li. "Chun-Li, may I have your autograph please?"

"W-Who's Chun-Li? My name is Xuelan..."

"Naaaah, are you all hiding your presences from me? I mean, Sakuya-chan was doing it before-" Grayfia sweat dropped. "-now Chun-Li, is doing it as well. Don't worry, it is okay Chun-Li, I am aware, the Devils who made my games, and anime are people that are real. So, you fought in the tournament, yes? How's the others? Like Ryu and the others?"

"Eh..."

Xuelan didn't know how to respond.

But, a girl with drill hair and who Takato had noticed before, gave him a curious look.

" _He's got a cute face, but he seems to believe that Xuelan is this Chun-Li character...is he crazy?_ "

"I am not crazy."

"Aaaaah!" The girl jumped. "W-What...h-how did you…?"

She didn't get how he knew that she thought that.

Takato ignored it, and held out a book, and a pen, developing an innocent and cute face as well.

"Please...w-would you sign it for me..."

[Awwwwww…]

Some of the girls in the group cooed at the sight of the shy Takato. Even Ise was thinking of several scenarios of what could happen with shy Takato. She very much wanted to do things with a shy Takato.

Xuelan put a hand over her heart.

"Well, you are a fan, of course I'll sign it~"

"Yay!"

Takato cheered happily, as Xuelan took the paper and pen, and wrote down.

"To my adoring fan, keep kicking, from Chun-Li/Xuelan."

"Yes! You are amazing Chun-Li! Say hey to Ryu for me~"

Takato turned around once taking his stuff, satisfied by what happened.

Riser got up and went to attack Takato, but Princess appeared at the door, with her chainsaw, stopping his tracks, and then she moved away as he merely sat down, admiring the autograph he got and Ise sat on his lap once more.

Ise however couldn't contain her excitement for long upon seeing the girls around.

"S-Shit Takato!" He jumped as Ise did as well, getting off his lap and looked at all of them. "Fuck, he's attained a harem I had envisioned for you Takato. Seriously, a douche Phenex gets to have these busty babes. Well don't worry Takato, we'll get all of the members of your harem to be better, we've already got a holy girl in the harem!" Asia's cheeks flushed furiously, as Ise continued on, developing a perverted smile. "Takato, by the way, which girl there do you like?"

"Erm….why?"

Ise chuckled with her perverseness on full view. It was obvious that she was thinking perverted things, as her nose was bleeding and she was breathing shallowly.

"Because, we could always take one or two and treat her totally better than Riser does."

Riser's eyes narrowed upon Ise immediately.

"You watch your mouth! I treat my girls kindly! Naturally, because they are my peerage members, they have to look fantastic as well. And each of them are very loyal to-"

[Cuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuute~!]

"-m-me?"

Riser finished off as a few girls swarmed Takato, and examined him over.

"Awwww! He's so cute!"

"Adorable!"

"Can I hug you sweetheart~?"

"I'll definitely take care of you~"

Two loli that were twins held onto his waist, and even the cat girls had been drawn towards Takato.

Takato scratched the back of his head, and humbly patted their heads.

"Aaha, thank you everyone. Though if you continue to hug me, then your King might become jealous~"

"Aah! Takato, pulling girls! I'm proud!" Ise went towards one member of Riser's peerage, and groped a girls breasts. "Look at these balloons! Takato, like these!?"

"Iyaaaaa~! D-Don't!"

The girl wearing a kimono, a girl named Mihae, moaned out, her face red as fire.

""W-What are you doing!?""

Riser and Takato actually agreed, but for different reasons as well. Rias' eye twitched, as did Koneko. Yumi looked on with uneven eyes, and Asia looked embarrassed, as Akeno gave her a weird look.

"Fufu, don't worry Takato, these girls are good sized breasts. I mean, we have to continue building the harem, and this douche doesn't deserve any girls with good sized chests either. He can have the loli's. Hey, we'll give Koneko-chan to them and we'll take this girl here~"

Her hand groped another girls breast, a woman who had half a mask on her face, while Koneko didn't look amused at all.

"Aaaaah~ W-What are you doing you freak!?"

Isabela, yelled out angrily towards Ise, but she smirked.

"Fueee, you have the biker chick down, wanna join Takato's expanding harem~? Though, I am going to be in charge and all, I don't mind if you joined as well~ Asia's already a member, and so...ugh, is Vali, and probably Kiba as well." Yumi's cheeks turned bright red, while Asia's eyes rolled back into her head. "But, if not you, then-"

"Okay, enough of this." The girl with drills for hair butted in. "Clearly, you're highly perverted..." Her eyes went towards Takato, and hummed to herself. " _Well, it seems like he isn't so bad, he's pretty cute, and has a nice feeling to him._ " She thought to herself once more, and made a sly smile. "Onii-sama, if it is okay, when you win, can I have that one there?"

Her finger points towards Takato, who gasps, but Riser adopts a smirk.

"Ravel, I didn't expect you to like this trashy Devil."

Takato's eyes glare towards him, while pushing the twins off his body.

"He's cute, I like his face is all. Even if he is a Low Class, he is more attractive than people like Diodora-sama."

"I can agree there."

Rias muttered with a snort.

Ise looked over her, and nodded her head.

"Damn, she's got a bad attitude, but I could totally see her in the harem~" Developing a lecherous face, she moved closer, and poked Ravel's breast, making her blush angrily. "Not bad sized either. Not my sized, but maybe bigger than Asia's?" Asia looked down at her chest, and gave a shy face. "Yes, this is good, Takato. Have fun with this girl as well Takato~"

"H-Hang on a minute!" Ravel yelled, pushing Isane away. "Y-You can't just poke my chest! I am Ravel Phenex thank you! And I do not wish you to poke my breast either!"

"Phenex….eeewwww! S-So, you're into your Onii-sama like that…? You've done 'it' with-"

"Nooooooooooooooo!" Ravel yelled, showing a few tears. "N-Not like that! Onii-sama is Onii-sama! That's it! No I wish to acquire that boy there! He's cute, I'll have him as my personal friend! In fact, Rias-sama, would it be okay if we-"

"No, you're not taking my Pawn away from me, no matter what."

Ravel developed a small pout on her face, as Koneko looked on, harshly.

"But, Rias-sama, once you're married to Onii-sama, I am really trying to save your Pawn from a harsh life."

"While I appreciate it, I can tell you myself though if you even try-"

"We could trade, I could give you, or rather Onii-sama will give you...a replacement peerage member, and Onii-sama could trade a piece to you."

Ravel suggested, Rias giving her a weird look.

"No, I'm not-"

"Are you afraid that we might be able to look after him better than you did?"

That triggered Rias, who narrowed her eyebrows.

"What did you say?"

Ravel placed a hand to her mouth.

"There's stories around the Underworld that the Pawn boy there, who you took in, has been through quite a bit of hell. If you trade him, he'd have a life of luxury."

"Sorry, but I don't think so. That was a rough patch, and now..."

"He's in danger of being taken by us, once again a threat against his safety. Hmmm, with the Phenex he'll-"

"I'm no one's slave, anyone tries to call me that and I'll get out my staff and hit them. Sorry Miss Phenex peerage member, but I don't like when people speak about my future as if I don't have a say, and I defy anyone who tries to force me to do something I don't wanna do."

"Well, yes of course, I understand that, and I like that actually, bold but true statement. Though the rumour's about how Rias-sama allowed such danger happen to you...I'm just saying, the Phenex look after their peerage members."

Rias felt triggered by that, and went to say something, but Riser spoke up.

"Ravel, I wouldn't even trade for..." Ravel gave Riser a dark stare, so he coughed into his hand. "...well, for you Ravel, I could make an exception."

"I see. Thank you." Her eyes went towards Takato who folded his arms. "Think about it, when the Phenex win, I'll take care of you."

His eyes looked towards Rias, who seemed to be deep in her thoughts, and felt a little annoyed that Ravel was trying to take Takato from her.

"W-Well, thank you for the offer, but I'm Rias-sama's peerage member, it might not always be the easiest ride and I've had a lot of hardships yeah, but she brought me back as a Devil, saving my life, and has done a few things for me for me to help her out with this, so I'm not looking to leave." His eyes went towards Ravel, leaving Rias satisfied. "And you might not win the Rating Game."

"You could be apart of our group, don't worry about Onii-sama, he's wild, but I can make sure he doesn't bother you. And about winning, we're the Phenex clan, we aren't known for losing."

"I see...even then, everyone has to lose sometimes, even with powerful abilities, there's always a downside. I'd advise you to remember that, as I do all the time. I know certainly, to never take any opponent for granted. Even a small cornered animal can be very dangerous."

"I see...but, you seem to be quite smart as well...hmmmm..."

Koneko shook her head, and stood up. She walked towards Ravel, and turned her around forcibly.

"Senpai doesn't want any chicken today, go away."

Ravel's eye twitched rapidly.

"C-Chicken?!"

"Yes, chicken. KFC is the other way, don't bother Senpai. Go and see your family at KFC, being served."

Takato bit his lower lip as Ravel turned herself to face Koneko who held a serious face.

"K-KFC!? Being served!?"

"That's right, KFC. Yakitori-hime."

Ravel inhaled hard, and flames gathered around her body. Koneko didn't back down and showed her willingness to duel as well.

But then Ravel thought about what Koneko said, and developed teary eyes, Koneko looking on in victory.

"...If I am a Yakitori-hime, then you're a useless cat that can't even be a good pet either."

Koneko's eyes flew open angrily. She took a step forward and shook the entire room. Even the place she stood was dented by her foot, the others panicked, and hid away. The girls that clung to Takato hid behind him as well, Ise had bolted a little while ago as well.

"...Is that the case? At least Senpai and I know one another."

Ravel looked towards Takato, and then to Koneko. Seeing an opportunity to one up Koneko, she fell back on her Ojou-sama attitude, and put a hand to her mouth.

"Hoho, is that the case? Well, if it is, the Pawn of Rias-sama."

""Which one?""

Ise, and Takato answered at the same time. Ravel blinked, looking between them, then coughed into her hand.

"T-The male one." Takato took a step forward. "Incidently, I have tickets to an opera tonight, how about you accompany me..." Her eyes shot to Koneko in a high class manner. "...alone."

Koneko's eyes showed her rage for Ravel, and stepped towards Takato, taking his hand in her own, surprising the boy.

"...Takato-senpai wouldn't want to go, opera is boring. ...Besides, we have plans."

"W-We do?"

"We do."

Koneko answered him, Takato muttering "I wish people would tell me they've made plans with me." but Ravel wasn't having any of it, and walked closer to Takato, taking his other arm, and pulled him towards her.

"Fufu, don't worry Takato-sama, I wont allow Onii-sama to do anything to you."

"...Senpai's fine, he can take care of himself. ...And he never gave you permission to use his first name."

Koneko pulled him back, Ravel almost falling over, but Takato propped her up with his hand, causing her to blush lightly.

"Well, that's good, then he can protect me from a brute like you."

"Brute? I'm surprised chicken knows what a brute is."

A vein popped in Ravel's head, as she made a fighting stance. Koneko did the same thing, and made the 'come get me' sign with her fingers, Ravel doing the same thing, with Takato stood in the middle, Ise on the other hand was soaking all of this up.

"Who needs a Rating Game, right cat?"

"Right, grilled chicken. In fact, I feel like grilled chicken tonight."

"That's it!"

Ravel and Koneko went to pounce on one another, but Takato quickly flashed between them and placed his hands out, pushing them back away from one another.

"Okay! Okay! There's no need to fight one another!"

Koneko and Ravel struggled against him, but he surprisingly kept them at bay from one another.

So, they panted, and glared hard.

"...See you at the Rating Game Ravel Phenex."

"Hah, that's if you make it that far. I'll be waiting."

"I'll bring the hot sauce, for the grilled chicken I'll beat."

"Yes, and when you all are apart of Phenex, I'll be taking Takato-sama for myself."

Ravel shot back at Koneko who glared on.

Riser on the other hand looked towards Takato, and gave off a dirty grin.

"By the way, Pawn of Rias, male one, it seems that you aren't that bothered by my girls? What are you, not into girls or something?"

"Why would I be bothered? Sure, they're cute and all, but I get the sense that you're trying to make me feel jealous or something. Sorry, I don't feel jealous. Not because they aren't attractive or anything, which they are attractive, but because I don't really care about such things like a male ego about who has the better woman or something like that."

Riser's hand tightened more than before, and placed a hand on one of the girls busts.

Takato gave a curious face as Riser began to play with the girls chest. Takato rolled his eyes, not caring about what was going on.

"You'll never be able to do this."

Riser mocked, trying to flaunt his power over Takato.

But he just rolled his eyes.

"Okay, if that's what you say. Have fun."

Riser gave off a low growl.

"Don't you see? I am able to do this all the time, when a talentless loser virgin like you couldn't even rank up to me. I've slept with many women before, and you've got no one...besides a pervert."

"Hey!"

Ise snapped, but Takato placed a hand on Ise's shoulder, and gave a smile.

"Ise-san is a good person, don't say that in a bad way. Even if she's a pervert, she's a lovely person. Also, boasting about how many women you've slept with, I don't know who you want me to be, but I wouldn't become jealous, or envious of how many women you've slept with, if there's a real number to it. To me, boasting about it, just makes you out as childish and kinda immature as well. It's like a bully on the playground saying "Look, I've got the new toy and you don't, haha~ I'm better than you~" or something moronic like that. And even if I am a virgin, so what? I'm a teenager, I've got plenty of time to find a woman to be happy with. And, I wouldn't just sleep with someone, I'd love them first and think about intercourse at a later date. I wanna bet, you didn't really love most if not all the people you slept with. No love, not satisfying, that's what I think anyway."

As Ravel listened, she couldn't deny that he truly was a calm person, unlike the hot headed Riser. Actually, she found it refreshing that he wasn't being bated into Riser's trap, and that intrigued her more than ever.

As Takato was saying it, Riser was becoming more agitated. He hated it. He couldn't even piss off Takato. For some reason, it irked him more than he thought it would.

But, to save face, Riser huffed.

"Well, we'll see on the Rating Game, wont we Pawn of Rias? Though, I doubt you'd be able to stand up against my weakest member, Mira. Never mind the rest of my lovely girls. They'll all defeat you and you wont even have the chance to see me in the fight."

"We'll see about that Yakitori."

Ise snorted, as Riser's eye twitched.

"Y-Yakitori!?"

"Like Koneko-chan, I could go for some fried chicken as well. Though, I suppose I'll have to wait until the Rating Game Yakitori-kun."

"Yakitori!? Y-You Low-class Deeeeevil! Don't get ahead of yourself! That's not the way you talk to a High-class Devil! Rias, what's going on with your discipline towards your servants!?"

Rias just looks away and says "Like I care." and cracks her neck to the side.

"See you in the Rating Game."

"Yeah, we will. And I'll burn that other Pawn." His hand went towards Ise, who glared hard. "I'll burn you, then I'll go for your boyfriend as well. Heh, don't lovers die together in old stories? Then maybe we can recreate that within the Rating Game."

"Don't you threaten Ise-san!"

Takato yelled, protective over the young woman. Ise was surprised, and gained a small blush on her cheeks.

"My, you can become angry. Well, that's good, because I wanna see it during the Rating Game. Somehow, I feel like burning you would cause Rias to become disheartened as well. That would be fun to see."

"We'll see then, wont we Yakitori-kun?"

Riser didn't look pleased with that insult.

His eyes went towards Mira, and smirked.

"Mira. Do it. Knock some sense into this guy."

"Yes, Riser-sama."

Riser gives an order to his servant. She is small just like Koneko and has a childish face and has blue hair as well. She takes out a stick that martial artists use and makes a battle posture after swinging her stick around.

She charges for Takato faster than Ise could see. Even Takato was surprised, but he summoned his own staff and blocked a jab that she made for his body, surprising the young girl. Even Riser was surprised as well.

"I wasn't aware this was a Rating Game Riser."

"It isn't, I just thought I'd show you the power of my Pawn, would you like to see her promote to Queen?"

"My, such provoking words. I thought a nobleman had to be calm and collected at all times."

He parries another attack from the girl, and spread out his shadow. Then, he allows the shadow to wrap around her leg, catching her off guard.

"W-What!?"

To not reveal his cards all at once, he made the shadow disappear before anyone saw it, but that's all he needed, getting close to her, and remembered what he did about fighting, knocked her staff to the side, and did a palm strike to her chin.

Riser looked stunned, while Rias looked happy.

Then, Takato spun around, building momentum, and delivered a hard strike to Mira's torso, knocking the wind out of her. Her body slammed towards Riser's own, hitting him in the chest with her body. She wasn't out of consciousness, but she was shocked by what had just happened.

"Yes! That's right Takato! Kick the shit out of them!"

Ise cheered, while Rias looked on with a happy smile.

"You underestimated my members Riser. I'd suggest not doing that again."

While stunned, Riser looked down at Mira, who looked back up.

"I-I'm sorry Riser-sama. He caught me by surprise."

"It's fine, Mira." He stroked her face, and then turned towards Takato. "Mira, is my weakest, and you caught her by surprise. Don't expect to beat the top tier members of my peerage as well. All of my Devils have more experience, and better potential than someone like you."

"We'll see then, wont we Riser? So, when am I going to meet you for a fight exactly?"

Riser placed a hand under his chin, and had an idea.

"Rias, how about we have a match in ten days? We could do it now, but that wouldn't be interesting. I'd prefer to see this boys hopes dashed. He'd train so hard, but it wont do anything for him. So, how about it?"

"…Are you giving me a handicap."

"Don't be an idiot Rias-sama, and accept it."

Rias looked so surprised that Takato said that.

"T-Takato..."

"If you're ever given a chance to become stronger, don't act as if it is something negative. Ten days is pretty generous. And Riser got one thing right, we don't all have experience, Ise-san, myself, and Asia-san don't have the experience you girls have, so training is a good idea."

Riser put on a bemused smirk, while Ravel looked rather impressed.

"My, you aren't just an idiot. He's right Rias..."

"I know he's right, so that's why thank you for the handicap. It shall be your downfall."

Riser chuckled, as he directs his palm towards the ground, the magic-circle starts to glow.

"Ten days. If it's you, then you should be able to improve your servants." He then looks at Takato and Ise. "Don't be a disgrace to Rias, Rias' Pawn. Your blow is Rias' blow."

"My blow is my blow, I'll fight for her, but she's capable of fighting as well. Though I understood what you meant as well, just pointing out don't underestimate us either. So, see you at the game Riser, I'm sure it is going to be, explosive."

"See you there, Takato. I'll definitely remember your name as I charcoal you."

"Can't wait."

Saying that, Riser disappears in the light of the magic-circle along with his servants, and disappeared immediately.

Rias runs a hand through her hair, and gives off a sigh.

"Ten days...well, dismissed for today everyone. Akeno, I'd like to talk to you privately."

"Of course Buchou."

Saying that, Akeno and Rias stand up and leave the area.

Takato looks to the side, to see Grayfia was beginning to leave as well.

"Wait! Saku….eeeh, Grayfia-san! I need to talk to you for a few seconds."

Grayfia cocks her head to the side curiously, and stops in her path.

"Hmmm? Is there something that I can do for you Takato-sama?"

"Actually, yes, there is..."

* * *

Later that night, Takato returned home, to see Vali laying on his bed, with only a pair of panties on, not even wearing a bra, looking towards him sweetly, making his cheeks burn at such a cute sight.

"Vali-chan…."

He adopts a smile, and crawls next to her. Not bothering to take his clothes off, Vali sat up, and petted the young boys face.

"What's going on?"

"Mehehe, I've got to do something about an overgrown blowhard firebird that also might be related to fried chicken, unconfirmed, because a red head doesn't wanna marry such a douche bag, understandable really, I don't think I'd want to marry him either if I was her."

"In Japanese."

Takato curled up to Vali, who's arms went around his body, and held onto him.

"Buchou got herself into a Rating Game because of a marriage breakdown contract, and as her servant, I've got to fight as well, and the person we're facing is the Immortal Phenex, and unlike Ise-san, I don't have a Longinus, so I've got to come up with a new way to fight such an enemy Vali-chan with the powers I've got."

"I see. Damn Rias, makes me want to go and put her down, and take you away. Hey, what if I kidnap you?"

Takato gave off a chuckle as Vali began undoing his shirt.

"Can you imagine Vali-chan? We ran away together. What would happen. I can picture Rias-senpai's face, she'd blow a gasket or something. She'd freak out, and then like, I don't know, go insane or something like that~"

"It would be fine with me, as long as I'm with you, and can fight, then I'm happy."

With his shirt fully off, Vali tosses it to the side, and they fall back together. Her hands went towards his pants as he blushes slightly.

"Vali-chan...before I became a Devil, I was considering just leaving Kuoh with you. Putting this all behind me."

"You were?"

He nodded as he lifted his hips, allowing Vali to drag his pants off, and toss them to the side. Looking at him in his underwear only, made her feel hot between her breasts.

"Nothing was keeping me here really. Obaa-chan isn't alive anymore, I can learn different things from other places, online classes are a thing. Sure, I had a few friends, emphasis on few, but skype is a thing and I'd come back and visit...but, I always missed being with you all the time, and this is the reason why. You always know how to make me feel good Vali-chan. If I had left with you...we could have been together all of the time, instead of some of the time. We could have...done many things together."

"We could still do that. If you want to become a Stray, I'll keep you with me, always. I'd take you to wonderful places, and take down anyone that would be sent after you..."

Takato teased the idea in his head, and did consider it sometimes.

"I have responsibilities now. I wish I could...but, I've got Asia-san to help as well, and Ise-san would be sad if I disappeared, and I'm sure Yumi-chan would be too. Besides, since I'm a Devil, and you're part Devil, we've got thousands of years to be together."

Vali's fingers ran over his face, and then she kissed his cheek.

"Since you're going to be fighting a fire bird, I'll train you."

"V-Vali-chan, you would?"

"For you, yes. How long do you have?"

"Till the game?" She nods. "Ten days."

"Ten days...sure, I can get in some good training within ten days. Heh, don't worry Takato, I'll definitely train you to become strong. Well, you've got talent already, we'll build on that. And secretly, training with you has been a fantasy of mine before."

Vali admitted casually, catching Takato off guard.

"Vali-chan, I didn't know, you really thought about things like that?"

Vali nodded her head, and explained.

"You see, it combines the two passions in my life. Fighting and you. Though, fighting beside you is also a fantasy of mine. I've caught myself thinking about fighting next to you, it would be the best. And afterwards, we'd come back here, and embrace one another."

"Vali-chan, that's odd~" He chuckled, but his arms then went around her neck. "Though, it is very sweet, thank you for thinking about me, and for coming back to me."

Vali's arms went around his body as well, and held onto the boy closely.

"Don't worry about such things, I'll always return to you. You've done more for me than anyone else ever has, you've given me a reason to fight other than fighting for the sake of it."

Takato stared at her with love, and leaned closer to the young woman, giving her a kiss on the lips, which she happily returned.

"Vali-chan, still think we can run away?"

"Yeah, I'll kidnap you."

He chuckled, resting his head on her shoulder, continuing the embrace between the two of them.

"Vali-chan, I'll become strong okay?"

"Yeah, I know you will."

Staying in their hugging position, Takato felt lucky that after everything has been said and done, they can just return to this bit of normalcy...well, as much normalcy as they possibly could have now. Though, Takato was rather happy that even a slice of happiness could be found in these small moments.

But the thought of facing Riser...he was going to train.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, Takato, and Riser have made enemies of one another. While Riser tried getting under Takato's skin, Takato didn't fall for the bait and kept a cool head for the most part. Ise being Ise, began...doing what she does best with the ladies, trying to find one for Takato, and might have done with Ravel~ Kuroka/Princess has a chainsaw, and Riser's developed, a small fear of that. Ravel came onto the scene, and she finds Takato appealing even if a little weird, to the frustrations of Koneko who has started a small war with her. Vali is also going to be training Takato as well!**

 **Next chapter we'll be getting into the training/main bonding part of the arc! So, until next time!**

 **Takato; Ise (fem), Vali (fem), Rias, Akeno, Asia, Koneko, Yumi (fem), Gasper (fem), Xenovia, Irina, Rossweisse, Ravel, Kuroka, Kunou, Le Fay, Ophis.**


	13. Training for Phenex!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Curse of Whimsy; Wiser words were never written lol. Thanks! I'm glad that you liked it! And yeah, she doesn't get enough love in fanfics sometimes, huh.**

 **Oblivious ninja IJ; Indeed, it surely is there~ I know, poor Riser lol. Princess, the MVP, with her chainsaw~ Don't mess with the kitten and her chainsaw. Yup, Ophis is quite awesome, and adorable. And yeah, it would be!**

 **hellspam; Thanks very much! And yeah, that could happen, I could see Vali wanting Ise to be strong enough to actually fight. That would be quite funny as well~ Ooh yeah, after a little bit, Ravel will do. She wont be gone from the story for too long, and will appear again before volume five. And I could see Koneko doing something like that as well, it would be fun~ And yeah, as soon as they found out about that, Ise's parents would want their daughter to pull ahead~ Vali might help out in her own way, for Takato's sake~ Hmm, that's a good question, the answer is, it's going to be quite...stimulating, that's all I can say right now.**

 **NinjaFang1331; Thanks!**

 **Eher; Thank you very much!**

 **LoamyCoffee; Indeed, it is quite a good part~**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Aah, thank you very much~ Hehe, Takato and his anime/manga/gaming brain, seeing such characters there~ They like him at least~ Ravel's feelings, she finds him visually appealing, but it will grow deeper as we go towards the Rating Game. Koneko and Ravel, they always have some fun banter between them. She might be yeah~ Yeah, that's Ise alright~ Yeah, he's not one that's easily swayed by jealousy like canon Issei was when he did it to him, Takato just doesn't care about it. Hehe, don't mess with Princess and her chainsaw of doom~**

 **Shu Ouma GC; Thank you!**

 **Al. Oeder** **; Hehe, it was quite fun huh~ And yeah, it could have been~**

 **Crenin; Dunno, maybe because fem Ise is a girl hehe~ Indeed she would yeah, somehow it is more terrifying~ She didn't like how Ravel was, in her thoughts, 'hitting' on Takato, and generally just doesn't like Ravel as you said, cats, and birds. Yeah, maybe he would do~ Yeah, maybe he could do~**

 **ivan meza; What he said to Grayfia? That's gonna be somewhat revealed in this chapter~**

 **Justin D; He surely does yeah, he doesn't let anything like what Riser was trying to do get under his skin. Yeah, in a few ways it seems that they do~ Ravel and Koneko, it seems that those two are gonna be going for gold when it comes to facing one another. And yeah, Vali's gonna be training him now, so he's gonna be quite strong~ And yeah, that's some good advice, thanks~ And thank you!**

 **WakeWalker; Hehe, isn't it~ Yeah, they were some of mines as well, and thank you!**

 **OechsnerC; Tiamat huh, it's certainly possible~**

 **Nivek Beldo; Yeah, it was kind of cute huh~? And yeah, he told her what's what, and told her what she needed. Princess, she's always quite funny isn't she~? He didn't no, he isn't the type to fall for taunts like that, it simply doesn't bother him at all. Hehe, Isane is quite the perverted girl, and wants the best for Takato. You never know, Koneko vs Ravel might happen, we'll have to wait and see what's going to happen there. Yeah, I've got a few characters that Takato might compare to other anime/game characters~ In her own way, she can be quite romantic. Depends who you think he is~**

 **Saberwolf155; Maybe not for this story, but in the future, you never know~**

 **Guest 1; He probably would, then Yumi or someone would cut Freed down as Takato bypasses him.**

 **Anime PJ; Hehe, it was pretty funny to write as well~ Yeah, Koneko vs Ravel is always really fun, I always find it fun to write~ Yup, it surely is yeah, he'll be mistaking a few people, and funny thing, I was thinking about having Takato call Kokabiel Alucard. And thank you very much!**

 **Guest 2; You never know, she might do.**

 **Guest 3; Well, Isane is a special person...and yeah, she's gonna have Dress Break, but since she's a girl, and she's shown to casually grope men (mostly Takato) and women...I'll leave it there~**

 **Neonlight01; Indeed, he knows his stuff. Hehe, he surely did~ Xuelan/Chun Li~ It would be quite funny to see huh? Maybe, you never know.**

 **Guest 4; Yeah, that would be cool. I like the games, so I probably could, and that would be a cool idea.**

 **Silver crow; Cool, I'm glad! They had quite the meeting huh~ Yup, Ravel and Koneko, they are quite the fun characters to write for. Don't mess with her, she's got a chainsaw, and she knows how to use it. Yeah, I've seen some of the new Longinus' and red about what they could do, seems pretty cool. And yeah, read that as well, it seems pretty cool as well. The Sacred Gear is quite the mystery huh, I've read a few things about it, but conflicting things so I don't know what it does. Probably something to do with water. Indeed yeah~ Those are cool, and yeah, nice names~ He does yeah, Takato will have one in the future as well. And yeah, they'd aim high~ Yeah, it would be cool, four is too many, but it would be cool for a future fic. Yeah, they'd be rather interesting~**

 **Lightwave; Seems so on some level at least~ Indeed, Takato isn't the type to fall for such things easily. Maybe so.**

 **Guest 5; Hehe, that does seem like something Isane would do, thanks for the great idea!**

 **weslyschraepen; Yeah, that would be a funny scene, and could lead to those names yeah~**

 **Well, with those wonderful reviews out of the way, it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **Training for Phenex!**

Early in the morning, as Takato had woken up, who should be standing over him was none other than Grayfia herself.

"Geez! Sakuya-chan! Don't do that!"

Takato became shocked, and jumped upwards which stirred Vali.

Grayfia found it amusing that he became panicked all of a sudden about that.

Vali's eyes cracked open, and looked toward them. Not caring about what was going on, she ran her hand up and down Takato's back, making him moan lightly.

"I am sorry for coming so early Takato-sama. However, I have granted the request that you have had since yesterday."

"You got them Grayfia-san?"

Grayfia nodded, and showed them to Takato, the things sitting on the side of the table.

"Yes, I have obtained them. But even then, what purpose would they serve?"

Grayfia didn't understand.

What he had asked for, would probably worry a lot of people who saw them.

But to Takato, it seemed like he was going to be doing his best right now, and that's how it was.

"Because, even a small chance to gain an advantage is an advantage. I believe in Buchou to an extent. But she's only one person. And I also have my own thoughts and ideas, and if I can gain knowledge, then I would be able to help out in my own ways as well."

"I see….and you care about what happens to Rias-sama as well, yes?"

Grayfia wondered aloud.

Takato hummed to himself, and stretched his body.

"I don't want her to marry someone that she doesn't like at least. It wouldn't be right. Myself and Rias-senpai have a weird relationship. It is like she is guarded in a few ways. More so than the way that Koneko-chan is. At least with Koneko-chan, I know when and when not to approach her, with Rias-senpai, it is rather difficult to tell what's on her mind."

Grayfia folded her arms.

"Rias-sama is the leader of your group. Perhaps she feels uneasy or maybe she doesn't understand how to connect with you. You are her first male peerage member and unlike that of other Devils, she likes displaying affection. Though, the affection that she uses, it would be highly difficult to on a male."

"Maybe...but, I feel like she keeps herself away from me. So, I can't just understand what is going on with her and what not. Even then, I don't want to go into this blind, you know Grayfia-san? Because of what was...happening during the time, I haven't been able to decide what would be the right way to go about it. I don't even know if Rias-senpai would want to have my advice for anything to do with this fight ahead."

Grayfia adopted an understanding face.

"Because of your status as a Pawn, you worry that you wont be able to give your opinion."

"No, I'm worried she wont listen to it. She can be stubborn as a mule sometimes, and is kinda brash. I can't say anything as I can be when the time comes for it. But you know, with her being a High Class Devil and all, I'm not really caring about the social stance, as she is just Rias Gremory-senpai to me-"

"Then, that's the best way to deal with it."

Takato adopted a confused face.

"Eh?"

"Rias-sama is someone who is quite the complex. As you've said, she can be a stubborn person. However, she also is a prideful person who carries the name of Gremory. Even now, doing this Rating Game, I can see conflict within her."

"Because she doesn't want to let down her parents, yet she wishes to do her best in marrying whoever she wishes, and that isn't Riser, am I right Grayfia-san?"

"Yes, that's exactly it Takato-sama. She has many things that are riding on her shoulders. And as her Pawn, I would hope you would take some of that away."

"Ehehe, maybe I could do something like that Grayfia-san. I'm going to do my best anyway. I always do. While Rias-senpai and I have butted heads more than once, I do understand her thoughts and feelings, and personally, I didn't like how Riser was acting towards her, and to me as well. Like, trying to make me feel jealous. What is he, five or something?"

Grayfia's lips curled upwards in slight bemusement.

"...Riser-sama is someone who can act childish. But he is a very powerful promising Devil, Takato-sama. And right now, he is stronger than Rias-sama, unfortunately..."

"Yes, I got the same feeling as well. If he's stronger, then we Devils will have to bring him down a notch or two, wont we?" Grayfia tilted her head curiously. "Aaah, don't worry about it Grayfia-san, I've got some ideas of my own on how to deal with Riser, and I am sure that they might be able to contribute at least a little bit. Might not have a Longinus, but I have my intelligence and I shall fight for what I can fight for, right Grayfia-san? That's what we Devils do, for their Master's, right?"

Grayfia couldn't contain the small smile that spread across her face, she could understand Takato's resolve right now.

Then Grayfia had to leave, so she said her parting words, and left. Vali raised her head, and rested it on Takato's shoulder, kissing the young boys neck. He groaned, as hot kisses brushed against his skin again and again.

"V-Vali-chan..."

Takato was pulled backwards by Vali, who crawled on top of his body, and pinned the boy down. He watched with bated breath as a smirk appeared on her face, leaning her body downwards, and kissed his neck more and more, the young boy cupping her head, and allowed her to continue.

* * *

"S-So, you're going to be training Takato…."

Rias said as she had come to Takato's pretty early. Apparently, it seemed like she was going to take everyone training, which seemed the most logical. However, it also seemed that Vali wasn't exactly willing to listen to her either.

It seemed to Takato, that Vali didn't like her that much, if at all sometimes honestly.

But he managed to be the peace keeper between the two of them.

He could even be seen as a person who would keep the peace between them.

Rias was also explaining about going to the Devils cabin in the woods...well, Takato guessed it wouldn't be a cabin, more like it would be a mansion. That's how he was going to guess what it was anyway.

While sitting on the couch with Takato and Kuroka in cat form on his lap, Vali inclined her head.

"That's exactly what I am doing red head." Her hand touched the top of Takato's head, and petted gently. "He'll be far more capable under me than you. I'll teach him how to fight, how to run, how to control demonic power, and how to use his Sacred Gear's very well. I'll even build up his stamina so he can fight very strong with his Trick Vanish. I'll build up his mental energy as well, so that's a good thing for your group. Though I'm not happy about how you turned him into a Devil in the first place. But because I have feelings for Taka, you shall be spared, for now."

Rias mouthed "For now." to herself, wondering just what would happen if she was attacked. No, rather she was wondering if she was going to be killed by Vali. She really didn't want to die honestly, she wanted to live. But Vali was making it hard for her to concentrate.

"Even then, we're all going on a training camp, we should go together."

"Fine, just don't interrupt my time with Taka, and how we fight as well."

Rias hummed slightly.

"I see, well I wouldn't want to interrupt either of you. I'm sure that someone like you knows how to fight pretty hard."

"Yes, I've had immense battle experience while you've had none."

Said the young woman with hard eyes.

Rias could feel coldness within herself right now.

"How would you feel about training Ise..."

"I'll think about it."

"…I see." Rias finished off, feeling slightly disappointed. "Well, that's fine...but, I do want Takato to be trained well."

Rias was adamant about that, and Vali just showed a confident smirk.

"I'm stronger than you." Vali pointed out, making her feel scared. "I can make Taka very strong if we train together. So, don't you worry about that, Taka, is going to be fine. He'll be ready for when it comes to training and fighting in the Rating Game. Since I shall be training him, and have a good knowledge of him, then he'll be a good fighter by the time the Rating Game of yours is brought about."

"I-I see, then I am waiting to see the results as well. I am sure that Takato can reach new heights of his power. Though, since we're going to the mountains to train and all, it should be fine if you release a bit of your power there."

"Then we'll be ready. This is as good of a place as any to do a training session."

"Good, then I'll see you there in about an hour then. I'm sure that we'll do many, interesting things together."

Rias stood up, and left the home of the three (Takato, Asia and Vali) leaving Vali and Takato on the couch together. Takato looked towards Vali and fell against her bust, as her hand went towards his head and stroked his blonde hair.

"You know, during the training, I'm going to have to be tough on you, right?"

"Tough is..."

Takato didn't know where she was going.

But, Vali showed her confident face.

"I have to give you some strength Taka, and that means, I am going to be rough with your body. But don't worry, your ass wont be hurt, I wouldn't want to damage that part, and your member as well. Though your chest might hurt for a while, as well as your body being sapped of energy. Though I shall expect we get some alone time together."

"Hehe, I'm sure we will. Lets share a bedroom or something Vali-chan."

"Was that ever put into doubt or anything?" Vali questioned him who shook his head gently. "Good, because I wont allow it too either. Your ass, in my bed, every night."

Takato chuckled light heartedly, nodding his head, snuggling against Vali's breast. Vali rolled her eyes, but allowed him to hug onto her as tightly as he could.

* * *

An hour later, and they went towards the mountain…

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! This is too heavy!"

Ise complained, carrying a few bags around. Takato beside her was carrying a few bags as well, but unlike Ise, he also had to give Asia a piggy back ride as well with his hand under her butt for support, and her arms around his neck, so the bags were strapped to his front as well, with Kuroka/Princess riding on top of Asia's head.

The bags he were carrying were his bags, Vali's, and even Asia's as well as a few things. Ise had to carry her own, as well as Rias' stuff. Apparently, it was because they needed to have some training. Though Takato was sure that Rias was doing this on purpose.

Asia wasn't particularly heavy or anything.

But, because of the weight of the bags, and adding in Asia's, then it was a struggle to move.

"...Takato-san, is this fine? I feel like I'm being a burden to you."

Takato was going to answer, but Vali came up from behind Takato, and groped his butt, making him gasp.

"Don't worry about it, Bishop of red head, this is nothing for Taka, he'll soon be doing a lot more than this."

Takato paled at the thought of what he was actually going to have to do in the future.

"But..."

Vali waved her hand and bypassed them.

"Taka, meet me up there, we'll begin training soon."

Takato very much grimaced at the thought of it all, the training and what it was going to be like.

Ise cringed as Vali moved past her, and she smirked at the brunette. Ise wasn't exactly thrilled about any of this, and growled. Vali just walked on without a care. Takato looked on between them all, and just continued walking.

"T-Takato! T-This is bull….shit...t-they are d-doing this f-for us t-to feel t-the pain..."

Takato turned his eyes towards the sweating Ise.

"Ise-san...c-continue on...I-I'm sure t-that you can...do this..."

Ise looked towards Takato, and though she was tired, she was also determined as well.

"Y-Yes...y-you're right, I'll do it for you!"

"Hehe, for me...s-sure, if you like..."

Takato adopted a small smile on his face, though he did feel a bead of sweat that was rolling down his face. Asia continued holding onto Takato's body, and held him tightly.

"Come on Takato! Ise! We're not that far now!"

Rias called, only for Takato to give her a glare.

"Why aren't you carrying anything…? Are you not...training or...something?"

He rasped between breaths, hard breaths.

Since he had been walking for a while, it was hard for him to keep a steady voice.

"Because I'm not the one who is training like you two are." Takato showed a darkened glare. "Oh Takato, don't look like that. I'm sure that everyone is going to be getting something out of this adventure, you seem to be pairing up with Vali and all, so you'll have fun-"

"He has a point, you should be training as well."

"I-I don't need to train as much as them."

Rias argued with Vali, but Vali snickered.

"Having a weak King is having a weak peerage. The peerage can be strong, but if the King is weak and taken care of then that means that their training is for nothing. But, whatever. Taka will be a King eventually, I am sure, and when he is, then I'm sure he'll show a very good level of strength and intelligence mixed in as well."

"W-Well, I didn't mean I wouldn't be doing anything. It's just between training Ise, and Takato that takes priority over myself right now. Everyone else has the ability to fight to a good degree-"

"I'll say then, that if something else happens because you aren't strong enough, and Taka, is placed under the control over that Riser Phenex, then I'll become involved, and I wont be doing it to help you either. I'll be doing it for my Taka. Not for you."

Rias chuckled awkwardly, as Akeno walked closer.

"Fufu, she has a point Buchou, we should be training as well as hard as we could."

"We will be! I was just saying that we would also be training them for the main reason!"

Rias cried out, Akeno giggling to herself.

"Don't be bent out of shape Buchou, I was just saying a few things is all."

Rias showed a small pout as Yumi came closer. She held up some herbs, and smiled towards Takato.

"Takato-kun, we should be able make something good out of this for dinner tonight."

"Aah, that's good Yumi-chan!"

Takato smiled, while Ise glared darkly.

"...Ugh, do you have to walk with us Kiba? Takato and I were going to have a moment, and now you have ruined that."

"I-I haven't ruined anything Ise-san, I just wanted to see if Takato-kun was okay."

"S-Sure you were! As if! You would!"

"Please don't fight, Takato-san is friends with everyone!"

Asia's kindness made Takato smile, that she was trying her best to break up the fight.

"Yeah, but he's special friends with me as well!"

Ise declared strongly, making Yumi giggle awkwardly.

"W-Well, Takato-kun and I have been friends longer so..."

"Eeeeeh? Are you speaking Kiba? Because, Takato and I are the ones who are going to be doing things together! And you can't stop that either!"

"I'm not going to stop it, but you have to understand that Takato-kun is forming a harem too! And I...I am also going to be..."

"Well! I am going to be the one in charge! So don't even try anything at all!"

Takato's cheeks were red with heat from listening to their conversation…

But then he saw an odd sight.

Koneko walking up the mountain with a very heavy bag on her back. No, rather. It was three times the size of anything Takato and the others were carrying.

He admired how she was able to carry so much.

Even as a Rook, it must have been quite heavy.

Maybe Koneko was in training as well, that's what he guessed anyway.

Koneko however, also looked toward the top of Asia's head, seeing Kuroka there. Her suspicious gaze fell upon the cat, who just looked normally towards her. Koneko knew that deep down, there was something about the cat that wasn't normal.

Even as they approached the large mansion within the woods, she couldn't get it out of her head that there was something wrong with that cat.

* * *

Now was the time to train. Takato and Vali had distanced themselves away from the others, and held his hands together, dressed in what appeared to be his gym outfit, though Vali had made an alteration to the clothing.

"...Vali-chan, was it necessary to give me the smaller shorts?"

Vali nodded her head without a care, seeing how tightly it clung to Takato's lower body.

"Yes, it was." Takato wasn't sure, but he was sure it was because of Vali's, feelings for his lower parts. "Now, Taka, it seems that you know how to use demonic power."

"That's right! Akeno-san has helped me with demonic power~"

He replied happily, remembering what was happening with Akeno and how she had helped him many times before with demonic power, and he couldn't thank her enough for how she helped him with various things.

"Good, then we don't have to get into how to use it. However, using it with your Sacred Gear, it can make all the difference."

Takato cocked his head.

"How?"

Vali showed a sly smile on her face, Takato was sure that somewhere, the smile was meant to show affection. Though even he didn't know sometimes.

"Your Night Reflection, we'll be working on that the most. Because, it is quite versatile, I've heard before that a user can even make shadow puppets to fight enemies as well, perhaps you could do that. Also, it can be formed into bladed weapons, and you know about the ability to absorb attacks. But, it can do that with your own as well. Firing your own attack into a shadow, can take people by surprise. A Phenex, is going to be a bastard to defeat. I could do it, because I have overwhelming, for him, power, and while you don't possess that level of power yet, there are things that you have can make up the difference."

"What about my Trick Vanish?"

Takato followed up with the question.

Since he had, it was something that he wanted to use as well, and be used effectively. He could only do certain things with it before, now he was the time that he was going to learn to use it in different and unique ways.

"Yes, that's more about using it to build your mental and physical energy. At your maximum, how many times can you use it?"

"On a person?" She nodded. "I'd say two times...no, if I push it to three it would exhaust me but even then, I can do that three times fully, though it only seals a single ability, if the person has multiple abilities, then it would probably be harder as well. Though, when I use it on powers, it seems the limit is extended. It doesn't take as much for me to use it on powers."

Vali stroked her chin as she walked closer.

"I see, that could be an advantage for you as well Taka. Using it on a persons attack, can give you an advantage as well. Even then, we'll be building up your stamina and your mental energy as well. Because, those two aspects are what we are aiming to achieve above all others."

"We are…?"

Vali inclined her head, and walked around Takato. Her eyes went down his back, and she was glad that she had him wear the shorts when seeing a certain part of him and how the shorts enhanced that aspect of Takato's body.

"A Rating Game, from what I know, is a long battle. And you need the stamina to survive long enough. You're gonna be needed Taka, especially after I'm done with you. Gremory wont even see what's coming after I've trained your body to the limits. Your stamina eventually shall be on my own level as well with my training, and when you are, we'll be able to have a lot of sex as well."

"Pft!" Takato did a spit take as Vali smirked. "Vali-chan! W-Why are you saying something like that!?"

Vali just showed her signature smirk that wouldn't die off.

"Because, we'll be having sex as well Taka, don't worry about it now. So, we'll be working on different ways to use your Sacred Gear Night Reflection. To be able to bend it to your will. To have it's reaction times faster. Since you're a Pawn, you can probably add your Knight speed to the Sacred Gear. In fact, if you're good enough, you might be able to convert your drainage of your Trick Vanish to your demonic power."

"That's possible!?"

"With training. I, also have a special skill that drains me of my life force. However, I can use my demonic power to replace that, and you should be able to do that as well. Since you have a good level of demonic power, it should be able to work for you as well."

"I-I see, there's so many possibilities that I can do...Vali-chan, can I be truly strong? Even without a Longinus?"

Vali bent towards him, and placed their foreheads together. Their lips came into contact, making the young boy happy. When Vali pulled away, he could feel her hot breath on his skin, and then she kissed his cheek.

"Yes, you can be very strong without a Longinus. If it is you, I'm sure you'll find a good way. Now, we'll train with hand to hand. Don't worry, I wont equip my armour, that would be overkill."

As soon as she said that, a lightning fast jab went towards Takato. The boy gasped, and pulled backwards, as the hand vibrated the air. Surprised he dodged that, Vali put her hand outwards, and sent off a wave of demonic power.

"I thought you said that you wouldn't be doing that!"

"I never said that." Vali countered, as Takato dodged. "I said that I would be using hand to hand, never mentioned demonic power. Expect, the unexpected Taka. Unlike me, the enemy isn't going to go easy on you, so watch and plan for every attack that could land upon your body."

Vali then put her hands together, and shot off a sizeable blast of demonic energy. Takato sensed the energy coming for him, but he raised his hands, and caused his Sacred Gear to appear with a wall of shadows. Vali smiled, seeing the shadows tanking the blast of demonic power.

"Have this!"

Takato, in the wall of shadows, shot off a blast of demonic power. Vali smiled, and grabbed the ball of demonic power with her bare hand, and made her Sacred Gear appear, which made the noise [Divide!] and caused the power to be halved in power, and then she crushed it with her hand.

"Good movement Taka, using the shield of darkness to mask your attacks. That's good, we'll be able to-" Suddenly, from behind her, a blast of energy came out. "-good boy!" Vali pulled backwards, avoiding the demonic attacks, and then she charged for the wall of darkness. "I'm coming for you Takaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Vali rushed the darkness wall, and formed a wave of demonic power from her hand. She didn't even hold back, and sent off her strong demonic powers towards the wall of darkness. The demonic powers output was so high that the darkness wall couldn't take it, and it broke down into nothingness.

However, when she looked for Takato, she didn't see him.

Looking around, she couldn't see his movements, until her eyes went to the far left, seeing a gleaming sight of energy coming for her. She smirked, and raised her hand at the same time as well, gathering demonic power.

"Yes, this is good Taka, throw me off your movements. Make me second guess myself."

Vali sent off her power, and broke through Takato's own. The powers weren't even a match, Vali was stronger. But even then, when her power crushed his, Takato didn't even stop, and raised his staff to the sky, summoning some demonic power within the air.

"Come down now!"

Takato yelled, sending out power from above.

Vali smirked, and dodged all of the attacks of demonic energy. However, in that time, Takato had ran towards her, and swung his staff towards her. Vali parried it with her fist, and sent her own fist towards him.

The young boy dodged it, but then Vali embedded her leg into Takato's side.

"Gwaaaaaah!"

He spat out bile, and was blown away. His body slammed against a tree, and broke through it, and continued flying through the trees.

Vali briefly thought that she went too far as she didn't want to hurt Takato, but Takato proved her wrong when he bounced back, and hopped onto the ground, and made a stance against Vali, and sent a grin towards her.

"Don't worry about me Vali-chan, I wont break so easily. Now, show me what you've got."

"Good, Taka, very good!"

Vali flew at the speed of light towards Takato, and she sent several punches towards him. Takato did his best to dodge them. But Vali, was very different to the current Yumi. He could somewhat see where Yumi was half of the time. But, Vali. He couldn't even see an inkling at all.

All he could do was do his best to dodge, even then he was sure that right now, he wouldn't be able to take on Vali at all. Even in her current state, she was leagues above the Fallen Angels, leagues above himself, and stronger than Rias, he knew that for sure, due to how Rias was subservient towards Vali.

He just didn't have any idea that she would have been this powerful.

Rather, he didn't think she'd go this far on him.

Even with every hit though, he was learning.

He became keener, sharper, and stronger as a result.

Though it did hurt him immensely.

The day went on and on with fighting one another, nothing was left to say other than because of training, Takato surely had been through the blender.

* * *

"Owwwwwww..."

Takato complained, as Asia sat next to him, healing his wounds.

"Takato-san, it is okay, you'll be fine."

Takato grimaced, feeling the healing aura across his body as they sat in the kitchen.

"Y-Yeah, because of you Asia-san, I'll be fine."

Asia smiled, and continued the healing of the young boy.

It had looked like he had been through a blender.

Vali hadn't held back anything...well, she probably did, but that didn't matter in the end to someone like Takato.

"By the way, Takato-san. While everything was happening, I was also working on my demonic power! Akeno-san said that I was doing very well! Also Ise-san seems to have had a little bit of trouble...but, when Akeno-san said about imagining you Takato-san, she became excited, and exploded the outside where we were."

"Haha, that's Ise-san for you, she's a little weird like that. Well, don't worry Asia-san, if it is you, I'm sure demonic power would come easy."

"Hehe, thank you Takato-san for saying that. But, it seems that even if I am going to be in the battle, I wont be able to fight with the rest of you. Buchou-san said that I am simply not suited to fighting like that..."

Takato's hand pressed against the top of the young girls head.

"Don't worry Asia-san, a healer is just as important, if not more so, in the team than just a fighter. There can be plenty of fighters, but if we lose our healer, then we wouldn't be able to continue on with the fighting. Leave that to brutes like me Asia-san, you concentrate of your healing, okay?"

"R-Right! I'll definitely do it Takato-san! I'll heal everyone's wounds no matter what!"

"Fufu, I know that you'll be able to do it." He flinched when he moved his shoulder. "Owwww. Vali-chan doesn't hold back."

"Ehehe, it seems that Vali-san is very determined to help you train...incidently, Takato-san, what happened to most of your clothing…?"

Noticing the holes and other things in his clothing, it almost made it look like his clothes were clinging to him rather than being warn. Even towards his shorts, or what was left, they clung to him and visible underwear could be seen as well.

"Yes, that's right, Vali-chan is more of a perverted girl than she lets on. She left my clothes like this on purpose. Though if it is Vali-chan then I don't mind all that much. Since she's done a lot for me, I haven't been able to pay her back, and now that she is here, and is helping me, I am rather happy. Besides, she's giving me some good lessons on how to wield my Sacred Gear. I might not have a Longinus, but my Sacred Gear's are going to be used to their best! Eventually, I am going to show everyone my strengths! Especially that damn Riser Phenex, guy makes my skin crawl."

Takato let out after a few moments of thinking about Vali and what she had done.

"Takato-san, we'll win, yes?"

"We'll try, that's all we can do. Even if it is Riser, he's a super douche and it is going to be difficult, and he's probably rather strong. Probably stronger than Buchou, so we'll all have to pull our weight or something like that."

Takato said it with a smile on his face.

Asia also smiled, and helped heal Takato of all of his injuries.

* * *

Late at night, Takato was downstairs, and was studying something. Watching it intently, he overlooked everything that Grayfia had given him, and he was writing down notes on what he was seeing, what he could come up, things that might help out in the Rating Game.

While he was someone who disliked fighting, he wasn't an idiot either.

If need be, he knew that he would have to do something.

Even he was on the line now.

Because, if Rias lost, then Riser…

He didn't even want to think about it.

He didn't have to think about it right now.

He was going to speak and fight and do his best.

While he was studying intently, footsteps could be heard coming downwards. Quickly, Takato shut off the television, as the person walked into the room.

"Takato?" Rias looked on with surprise. "It is rather late, what are you doing up?"

"I'm going to bed in a minute, I was just thinking about something."

"I see...I was just getting a drink of water."

Takato nodded, and watched Rias get a glass of water.

Then, she slipped back into the room.

She was going to go upstairs, but she paused herself, and turned back to Takato.

"By the way, Takato. May I talk with you for a moment?"

"Erm, sure, if you'd like too."

Takato watched as Rias walked closer, and sat down on the chair beside him.

"You know, I've been thinking about it, this situation, and...hmmmm, I don't know how to say it..."

"You're worried."

Rias paused for a moment...but, then she nodded her head.

"Yes, that's right. I am a little worried, I have to confess. But, it isn't your problem, I'm sorry for you to have to hear my worries. I am the King, and you shouldn't have to worry about my problems like this."

"I am your peerage member, aren't we all supposed to burden problems together?"

Rias was surprised he said something like that.

"Takato…."

"Rias-senpai, I don't understand the burdens you're going through. No ones ever tried to marry me off to someone. However, I also want to say that, you aren't alone, you can rely on us people as well. It's pretty clear by now that the peerage are dedicated to you, and all love you. Even Ise loves you in a sisterly...maybe way, and I, care about what happens to you. Don't ever burden yourself and share the load. I've not been a Devil long, but I've learned a lot in my time as a Devil, burdening others might seem like a failure, but it is a strength. Like when I was taken by the Fallen Angels, I also felt like I was a burden to many people. But, you all came for me, rescuing me, and I wouldn't be here today if you didn't come for me. So, don't always burden yourself, allow others to help you as well. You might be the King, but your peerage members are like family, right?"

"Family..."

Takato smiled, nodding his head.

"That's what you told me, right?"

"Y-Yes...that's right, I said that didn't I? Family...that's exactly what we are, we're family." Rias showed a dedicated smile on her face, as well as a grateful face as well. "Takato, you're so kind to someone like me. Thank you Takato...maybe you're right, relying on the peerage as well would be good. We should all rely on one another. I've been worried, asking everyone to do this for my selfish reasons...do you think my reasons are selfish?"

"I think Riser is being the selfish one and not taking your feelings into account. I don't know if he is naturally a super douche, but I do know that it isn't selfish to not marry someone you don't want to marry. Everyone should have their freedoms in love, and life. And you're no different Rias-senpai."

Rias adopted teary eyes, but she refused to shed them, and brushed under her own eyes to get rid of them.

"Takato...thank you."

"You don't need to thank me Senpai, you just need to keep going forward. That's all everyone can ever do. If you can go forward, then you can do anything. My Obaa-chan told me that. Even when you're knocked back, get up and try again. She always said that to me, because she knew...she just knew that giving up wasn't the right thing most of the time. Sometimes, running away is best. But that's not giving up. And even though we can't run away from this problem, we can still strive to become strong. Now, I'm going to go to bed Senpai, good night."

"Y-Yes, good night."

Rias watched the boy get up and walk away.

However, as she did, she saw a loose piece of paper fall from his pocket.

"Taka..." He was already upstairs before she could call him. "I'll go and give it to him tomorrow."

She murmured to herself, and picked it up.

However, as she did, she happened to notice the words "Uses peerage first." written on it. Becoming curious, she picked it up, and opened it.

She knew that it was probably wrong to look, but she did because she was curious.

What she saw were different ideas.

They were about Riser, as they mentioned his name.

She couldn't work out...was he trying to come up with strategies to face off against Riser?

Also, she could see….some of them actually were things she overlooked.

"My...this is interesting..."

She read one of the theories he had written down, and it was pretty good. It was something she might not have thought of. And it involved using different people. With this, she would even have to rethink her strategies as well.

She looked towards the place Takato disappeared, and adopted a soft smile.

" _He's trying his best to help me...to help the peerage, he's surely someone who is a kind person, and these are quite smart as well, I wouldn't have thought of these..._ "

Rias thought that with her heart on the line as well, something that she couldn't deny was a lovely experience.

* * *

When Takato got into his room for the first night of sleep, he saw Vali waiting for him, and even Yumi as well. While Vali went with nothing other than her panties, he expected Yumi to wear a night dress or something.

But, that wasn't the case.

She was even only wearing panties.

"Y-Yumi-chan…."

"T-Takato-kun, I came to sleep here with you as well. Because, since the time before when the Fallen Angel stuff is happening, I have decided that it would be better if we came together, and slept in the same bed. Besides, it would be better if we stayed together, I wouldn't want you to feel lonely. Also, with my breasts as well...I don't mind if you look at my chest as well. Since Vali is like that, I also want to show you the extent of my feelings too!"

Takato blushed at the words, while Yumi showed a cute expression on her face.

"She wouldn't leave." Vali explained as Princess hopped onto the bed, and wagged her tail. "So, I don't care if she stays. Come to bed, Taka."

Vali ordered, so he complied, and took off his clothes. In the privacy of his own bedroom, with girls he trusted, he stripped down to his underwear, and walked to the bed. Casually, he got between Yumi and Vali, who both clung to his body, laying their heads on his chest.

"You'll have to get used to this Takato-kun, with your forming harem and all."

"F-Forming harem!?"

"That's right~" Yumi giggled, while Vali didn't care, and just slept, Kuroka going under the covers, and got onto his crotch, snuggling against his crotch. "Because, everyone is beginning to like you Takato-kun, we'll have to adore you even more than ever before. I know for me, I'll definitely adore you Takato-kun~"

"Yumi-chan, you're surprisingly forward..."

Yumi nodded her head, and rubbed her head on his chest. His hand touched the top of her head, and stroked her hair gently. She snuggled against him, and enjoyed the feeling that was Takato, and how he was being so kind to her.

They then fell into a loving sleep between the three of them.

As the night went on however, Ise snuck into the room of her own accord.

Though she saw Vali and Yumi there as well, she didn't care, and walked to the bed.

Wearing nothing but her panties as well, she got onto the bed, and crept in. Vali already knew she was there, she just didn't care. Yumi slept peacefully, while Takato was stirred awake when he felt her head touching his torso.

"Wha..." He looked down in a sleepy daze. "...I-Ise-san..."

"Hehe, sorry, I wanted to sleep in here with you."

Takato raised his hand and ran it through her hair.

"It's okay, lets just sleep peacefully, okay?"

"Yup, I surely will do. I'll control my urges until the morning, okay?"

Takato smiled peacefully, nodding his head, and stroked her head once more, before sleep came over him once more.

Ise smiled gently, kissing his torso, and then held onto him, falling asleep.

Since she felt the most comfortable sleeping with Takato, she wasn't going to give up this chance now.

* * *

The next day, Akeno was overlooking Takato as he made several demonic spheres in his hands. Being one to train with the elements, that wasn't Vali's thing, so she went off to train while Takato wanted to train with some elemental summons's as well, so he could summon it as easily as Akeno could summon her own elemental attacks.

"Fufu, you're doing good Takato-kun~"

Akeno praised, seeing that each of the spheres had gathered different elements together. One was lightning, the other was water, one was ice, and one was fire as well. Though they weren't to the level that Akeno was capable of releasing, the fact that he could control different types of elements as well, that was a thing she praised very much.

Takato waved his hands outwards, and sent them off in different directions…

However before they reached their targets, they disappeared, making Takato growl.

"Damn it, it seems like it is going to be difficult."

"What are you trying to do Takato-kun?"

Takato turned towards Akeno and developed a sad looking face.

"I'm trying to use my powers to summon different types of attacks so I can launch them at the enemy. You know, hiding them within the demonic power, and causing them to explode upon impact. I just thought that doing that would be a cool move."

Akeno raised a finger to her chin, and got to thinking.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but can't you shape the darkness to anything you want?"

"Yeah, I've been able to do basic shapes, why?"

Akeno walked closer to Takato's body and hugged around his neck. The young boy's blushing face was pushed against her large chest, where she giggled, petting the young boys head, and stroked his hair gently.

"Why don't you work in tandem with your Sacred Gear and use it to your advantage?"

"Hmmmmm?"

"Fufu, having your Sacred Gear contain the power, and then send it off. Not being able to see it within the darkness might be good. You've got fine control over your demonic power Takato-kun, much more than I expected honestly. And I am very happy that you can manage to do such things, it just shows your talents very well. By doing that, you can add the extra impact of darkness. Or, alternatively, use your darkness to absorb it, and spit out the attack from a place an enemy isn't expecting."

"Y...Yes! Akeno-san, that's right, I could do that! Using the terrain as my advantage. Even if they knew my powers, I could turn the tides, and fight against them with all that I have...that would be good, wouldn't you think so Akeno-san? I thought about doing it, but...yes, it makes sense, thank you Akeno-san!"

Akeno giggled sweetly, rubbing the back of his head, and stroked gently.

His reddening cheeks made Akeno happy, so much so that she sat down and allowed his head to fall onto her chest, and snuggled against it.

"Akeno-san, I-I should be training..."

"It's fine, Takato-kun, you work too hard for your own good. Becoming strong is good, but so is rest. You have to make sure your body is relaxed as well sometimes Takato-kun. If you wear yourself out, then it doesn't amount to anything in the end, and you'll be left worrying about yourself and others, even your body will give out if you don't relax yourself."

"Akeno-san..."

Akeno merely petted the back of his head, and allowed the young boy to rest on her breasts, knowing that he worked hard, and wished to help out in anyway that she could. What could she say, she was attached to the young boy, she liked his company and enjoyed teasing him as well, so she was going to keep him with her.

* * *

"You, here now."

Vali demanded as she stormed over to Ise who was in the exercise yard.

Ise, who was in the middle of stretched, panicked, but went towards Vali with a curious face.

"W-What is it exactly?"

"Tch, that damn Gremory isn't training you enough, and I will be damned if that damn Phenex gets his hands on my Taka. So, you're training under me now."

"I-I am?"

"Yes, and lesson one, dodge."

"Dod-"

DON!

Ise growled "Aaaah!" as she was blasted back by a demonic blast from Vali.

"Dodging, you have to learn how to do that. Also, that Boosted Gear you've got, you're going to increase your stamina so you can use it, and tap into its strengths. I will not have a weak rival."

"Rival!? Why are we rivals?! Rivals in love maybe!?"

"Rivals in every category. Love, fighting, everything. You don't understand what power you have, and you're going to harness it. I don't have to think of plans for your group, Taka is more capable than I am in that department. But, having weak team members leads to a downfall in a fight, and currently, you're the weakest. Even that nun I'm training is able to at least raise a barrier."

"Y-You're training Asia?! She'll die!"

Vali rolled her eyes while saying "Dodge.", and blasted Ise once more with a demonic wave, forcing her backwards into a tree.

Ise groaned "You bitch! Give me a warning!" while rubbing her back.

"I'm telling you to dodge, that's enough warning's Sekiryuutei." Vali said with a hard glare. "I'm training the nun so she can better defend herself so she isn't useless if she's left alone. You, right now hold the group back, however you have the power to be one the top two of the group, stronger than the damn Gremory."

Ise looked surprised as Vali charged up her hand once more with demonic power.

"I-I have more power than Buchou?"

"Dodge."

DON!

"Aaaah! S-Stop blasting me!"

Ise cried out, as she stood up angrily.

"Learn to dodge." Vali coldly said as she sent another blast out, but this time Ise avoided it, narrowly. "As I said, you're going to be at least strong enough to help Taka in this match. That boy is training hard, don't you want to match that as well? Or, do you want to be weak and hold the group back?"

In her own way, Vali was worried for Takato, and wanted him to succeed, and if it meant training her rival, then she would do it. Besides, she also didn't want a weak rival either, so this worked out rather well.

"Of course I don't want to be weak! I want to be strong enough to help out the group!"

"Then take this seriously, and you'll be at least enough to help out Taka. After this, you can learn to be strong on your own, I'm not giving you everything. I learned on my own, you can learn too. But for this, you'll be learning under me, is that clear?"

Ise hated it.

But, she knew that if she wanted to be strong, then she would have to learn under Vali. Even just for this time, she had to put her hatred of Vali to the side, and step up as the Sekiryuutei, even if she didn't fully knew what that meant.

"R-Right! Though I kinda hate you for being so close to Takato, I know you're stronger than me, and if I can fight beside Takato, and the others, then I'll do my best!"

"Good, now we can begin."

Like that, Ise accepted Vali's training and the two got to work.

* * *

While Takato was busy training and Ise just began her new training regime, Asia was walking through the living room, when she heard a phone buzzing.

The song, she didn't recognize, but she guessed that it was an anime song due to it being Takato's phone ringing.

Curiously, she goes towards it, and looks at the caller, and saw that it was Raynare.

Her hand went towards it, but she pulled back when remembering that Takato said that speaking to Raynare would be difficult.

" _Takato-san said that speaking with Raynare-san might be hard...but, I should at least answer and tell her that speaking to Takato-san right now would be difficult since he's training._ " Asia rationalized it, and picked up the phone, answering it. "Hello, this is Takato-san's phone. Raynare-san, this is you, yes?"

[Dr Takato, are you currently...wait, who is this?]

"Me, Raynare-san! Asia Argento!"

She announced happily, and Raynare let out a sigh, since she wanted to talk to her doctor.

[Oh, I see...well, is Dr Takato available?]

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Takato-san is currently unavailable, he is currently training. Can I pass on a message?"

She asked kindly, and Raynare hummed to herself.

[Well...actually, can I talk to you? It is rather important.]

"O-Oh erm...I'm not a doctor though..."

Asia tried to get out of it, but Raynare was insistent.

[Please! I need help! I might have ruined my life!]

Asia, being the kind soul that she was, couldn't deny her.

"O-Okay, please don't worry about it now. Yes, I can help you, the best that I can."

[Yes, thank you very much! Anyway, I was making a pie for Azazel-sama to celebrate the time that he patted my head and said I had done a good job on a mission, a few years ago, when someone from the Grigori turned to me, and randomly called me evil and insane!]

"Ooh my! W-Why would they do that?"

[I don't know. I mean, I have nightmares sometimes about it, and then they said I am evil, and probably insane, and that I'd not be good enough for Azazel-sama! I only want to be his wife, is it so hard that I can't achieve my dreams? It's like the endless days bleed into the endless nights, and then my heart can't take it anymore.]

"Please don't do anything rash! It is okay, he is going to be able to see you for the lovely soul that you are Raynare-san!"

[Yes, I wish he would. I also had a dream when we were doing BDSM stuff, and then randomly, Kokabiel shows up in my dreams, and we kiss! I mean, he looks like a fucking bat, and I'm dreaming about making out with him, and Azazel-sama!? What could this mean for me Asia?! I don't understand!]

"Well..."

Asia smiled awkwardly to herself...

* * *

Half an hour later, Takato heard sniffling as he walked into the living room, having a small break.

Curious to the sound, he looked towards the couch, and saw Asia, sobbing lightly, brushing under her eyes with tissues scattered everywhere, and looking at Takato's phone sadly.

"Asia-san? What's happened?"

Asia whined, looking towards Takato, and looked desperate.

"Takato-san, Raynare-san's life is so unfair, she's had such a hard life!"

Takato cringed, and made the connection now, moving to the side of Asia, and hugged onto her form.

"Come on Asia-san, don't worry about Raynare-san, she's going to be okay."

"B-But, she has an unrequited love, and she dreamed about kissing someone named Kokabiel-san, who looks like a bat. Her life is so harsh..."

"...Right, okay." Takato glanced at the phone, and slipped it out of her hand, and put it in his pocket. "Don't worry about her now Asia-san, she's getting help, I promise that she is."

Asia twiddled with her thumbs.

"Takato-san, you also have an appointment with Raynare-san on Tuesday."

The young boy sighed lightly, but knew he would have to take it anyway.

"Okay..." Asia, still looking down, Takato chuckled to lighten her moods. "Hey, Asia-san, want to get some milk and cookies?"

Asia brightened up, clapping her hands together.

"Yes, that is the best! Let us go Takato-san!"

Takato chuckled, and stood up, going to the kitchen with Asia, vowing to not leave his phone out for Asia to answer calls from Raynare again.

* * *

When Koneko went to get ready for the evening meal a few days later after the events of what transpired, she happened to walk across Takato's room.

With the door open, she saw that Kuroka was dancing on the bed to a pop song that she had put on.

Again, that feeling came over her.

Something was wrong with her.

But, she didn't know what it was.

She almost would accuse the cat of something related to her past….

But, it didn't feel like that.

She thought that even she would be able to smell her…

But, no.

That's not the case at all.

She couldn't smell anything off about her either.

Something about that cat was...

"Koneko-chan?" Koneko jumped at the mention of her name. Her eyes turned towards Takato who stood there smiling down at her. "Is something wrong?"

"...No, I was just looking at your familiar, is all."

Koneko told the truth, though held back what else she was thinking about.

"I see. Is there anything else Koneko-chan? You seem to be a little, distracted, whenever you see Princess, do you not get along with her?"

"...I don't really talk to her. She just...feels, different to me. ...Be careful around her Senpai, I don't have any evidence...but, something about her is..off. I don't know what it is, but something about her, is off."

Takato hummed, looking back into the room to see the cat shaking her body around normally as she danced to some beats.

Turning back to Koneko, her eyes were harshly on the cat.

Takato reached out his hand and petted her head.

Koneko looked up towards him as he smiled.

"Thank you for the concern Koneko-chan, if you think there might be something wrong, I'll take it to heart."

"...Yes, thank you Senpai. ...Also Senpai, about Ise-senpai..."

"Hehe, has she been getting on your nerves again Koneko-chan?"

"She always does." Savage, is what Takato thought about her words. "...But, she seems to be training hard. ...If nothing else, she seems to be dedicated in becoming stronger...but, I don't think it is for Buchou, it seems to be for you."

"Me huh..."

Takato did think about it.

Whenever he was in danger, Ise did seem to become distressed, and did power up. Of course it could just be a coincidence, he just didn't know what to do about it.

"...Unexpectedly, Senpai, you might be the key to unlocking her powers further."

"I-I see, maybe you could be right Koneko-chan. But, I wouldn't know how to do something like that...well, without embarrassing myself."

"...Yes, that's right, Senpai. She would embarrass you...but, it might be necessary for the future of the games. She does hold a Longinus, and she powers up with you. ...Senpai, I am sure that you'll be able to help her in some way."

Takato chuckled slightly, nodding his head.

"Maybe that's the case after all. Even then, we should just strive to do our best Koneko-chan."

"...Yes, let us do our best."

Takato nodded his head, and made a promise with Koneko.

"By the way Koneko-chan, are you okay personally?"

"...Why do you ask?"

"Eeeh, it's just when you saw the Phenex girl...erm, Ravel-san, it seemed like you were agitated by what she was saying. I hope she didn't say anything that personally hurt you."

Koneko waved her hand.

"...No, I'm fine. I would like to get even with her though, she always causes trouble and is too pig headed. ...Well, she is a Phenex, and they think that they all are so strong and powerful...it gets to my head. It reminds me of...people who think they can just use and abuse their powers like that...it sickens me."

Takato could feel from Koneko that there were senses of real struggle within her.

He didn't know what they were, and she didn't seem like she wanted to talk about them either, so she didn't have too in his eyes. But, he was going to offer the young girl some support, and he did that by bending down and hugged her body.

"...S-Senpai..."

She blushed at the hug, and didn't know what to do.

But Takato gently petted the back of her head.

"I'm sorry, you looked to be getting sad. My Obaa-chan said the best cure for sadness usually is a hug. So, how about it, did it work?"

Koneko didn't know what to say…

But, then she just accepted it, and wanted to see what the others felt when they held onto him as well, so that's what she did.

Her small arms went around him, and held onto him as well...and she felt good.

She liked Takato sure.

She wasn't obsessed with him like Ise, didn't really have a crush on him like Yumi and Asia, or in love with him like Vali, or found him adorable like Rias and Akeno did….

But, she did see why everyone else liked to hug him.

It seemed, tranquil, calm.

It felt, like she was being hugged by someone that she could depend on.

Something this powerful for Koneko, couldn't be ignored either.

* * *

Later that evening, sitting at the table, everyone looked on at all of the delicious foods on the table. Apparently, Akeno went all out after what happened during the day with Takato's, and Ise's training and wanted to be useful. Even the fact that Yumi's herbs were used as well that she collected the first day that they were there, as a boar that Rias had hunted and killed.

All of it looked beautiful.

Takato also thought so.

But, he was currently between a situation that was rather terrifying.

Between two women, one possessed Boosted Gear, and the other Divine Dividing. While Vali was eating carelessly, Ise was glaring as she ate her own food slowly, and carefully. Her eyes didn't leave Vali's body while Vali didn't care.

Tension in the air was thick, everyone in the room could sense that it was thick.

Takato himself knew that he would have to do something to ease the tension between everyone.

"A-Ah, Akeno-san, can I say that this food is amazing?" He looked towards Akeno who developed an embarrassed blush. "Y-Yes, everything is beautiful Akeno-san! You're like the perfect Yamato Nadeshiko!"

"Ara ara, what a cute thing to say Takato-kun. I'll become embarrassed if you say something like that~ Though if Takato-kun wishes to thank me, we could do a few things together, couldn't we Takato-kun~?"

Akeno was acting surprisingly shy though still mixed in her usual brand of teasing somehow, and Takato was smiling gently as well.

"...Takato-san, I made the soup as well."

Asia showed a pouty face, as she looked towards Takato. His eyes went toward the onion soup, and though Takato had taken to teaching Asia how to cook some foods since she didn't know how, she actually had picked it up very quickly, and had made such lovely looking soup.

Taking the spoon he had, it slipped some soup onto the spoon and put it into his mouth.

"Wow, Asia-san, you've really come a long way very quickly. Thank you for this treat! Would it be okay if I have some more after this one?"

"A-Ah! I didn't realize you enjoyed it so much Takato-san! Yes, of course, please eat as much as you can!"

"Then I will, thank you!"

Ise watched on as Takato had some more soup, and growled.

"...Damn it, I can't cook well..."

She showed a dissatisfied face, seeing Takato eating the food happily.

But then Ise thought of something that she would be able to do, and adopted a smirk.

"Takato~" She sang out a little too happily. "Would you like me to feed you~?" Vali's eyebrow twitched, as the others backed off. "So, what do you say Takato~? I can feed you with my mouth if you'd like~?"

"Aah, no, that's not necessary Ise-san."

He let her down gently, but she drew closer to the young boy.

"Don't worry about it Takato, allow me to feed you with a fork at least. It's the least I can do since I can't cook that well."

"Ooh Ise-san, it's okay, everyone has different talents. Even if you can't cook, there's things you'll be able to do that no one else could do."

Ise always loved that.

Even when she did perverted things, he was always supporting her.

It was one of the reasons she truly did like him.

The very fact that he would be so kind to her, she was going to take full advantage of the kindness, no matter what.

"Then, please let me feed you Takato~"

"Erm….sure."

Since he didn't have a reason not to allow her to do it.

Vali watched as Ise took some of Takato's food onto a fork, and fed him. She didn't like admitting that she felt slightly jealous. But she wasn't going to show it on her face.

"Ise-san, that's kind of you, thank you~"

"Hehe, any time Takato~ Here try this~"

Sweetly moving her hand across the fork, she brushed his lips with the food. Vali's eyebrow twitched even more than before, seeing how she was doing it so comfortingly, passionately as well. The fact that even now, she was sliding it into his mouth, using her thumb to wipe some sauce off his lip, and stick it into her mouth, seemed too intimate to someone like Vali, and she wasn't becoming exactly happy with this.

However, Rias saw it bubbling as well, so she coughed into her hand and got their attention.

"Now...Vali, how is the training with Takato coming along?"

Vali turned towards Rias, and showed a less than happy expression on her face.

"He's progressing well."

She answered dryly, Koneko showing a sly smile, she actually enjoyed Vali's company as she could be as deadpan as she was.

"I-I see. Is there anything you'd like to talk about specifically? Like, the way that he is progressing. His strengths, weaknesses? Things of that nature."

"Strengths are good, weaknesses are minimal."

Rias sweat dropped as Vali ate the food normally.

"R-Right, as long as he is progressing...and Ise, you're coming along nicely, once the mention of Takato came into the line of sight for everyone."

Ise smiled weakly as Takato smiled towards her.

"Don't worry Ise-san, I'm sure you're becoming very powerful."

"Y-Yeah! I'm gonna become the strongest hahahaha!"

Vali rolled her eyes, and cut into some meat she had.

"Well, that's good Ise. However, you all three have to understand, that you all have less battle experience than people like myself, Koneko, Yumi and Akeno-"

"I'll stop you right there." Vali cut into the conversation, shocking Rias. "Perhaps that's true for the nun and that perverted girl, but my Taka has been in many battles, and training with me is a battle in of itself. So don't lump him into those categories ever."

Rias felt threatened and withdrew into her self slightly.

"W-Well, I guess you're right in that regard. What I'm trying to get across is that even with smaller battle experiences, you all have powerful abilities that can help us. The Boosted Gear, and Twilight Healing. Also, with Takato's Sacred Gear's as well, those will come in handy during the fight as well."

"By the way, Buchou. I've been thinking about it, but when the game is happening, what is Asia-san going to be doing? She isn't a fighter like any of us, and she is the healer. Wouldn't it be better if we kept her in the back and sent people to her when they need healing or something of that nature? Wouldn't that be for the best?"

"That's what I am thinking yes." Rias said with a kind smile. "Don't worry Takato, I have that planned out already. I wouldn't dream of sending Asia to go and fight anyone. Her talents are best served when she's out of danger."

"Yes, that's what I was thinking about as well."

Takato finished as Ise continued to feed him to the ire of Vali.

"Also, I think because it is a lovely night, let us all use the hot springs outside and have a relaxing bath together."

Rias said it normally, so Takato raised his head.

"Then, I'll wait until you've had your bath."

Takato expresses normally, slightly sad that he wouldn't be able to have a hot bath right away.

However, Rias exploded those expectations.

"No, I was suggesting, that we all have a bath together."

Suddenly, Takato's eyes widened.

"W-What did you say?"

Rias put on a confident smile on her face.

"I said that we should all have a bath together. Ise, you would like that, yes?"

"Damn right! Takato, lets bath together!"

She cheered, her eyes turning pervertedly towards Takato's hips.

"Ise-san, don't be a perverted girl..."

"Sorry! But this is a good thing Takato! Lets see one another's naked bodies, and I'll enjoy your penis as well~"

Takato face palmed, while Rias was excited.

"Good, since Ise is involved, Yumi? You?"

Yumi blushed lightly, looking towards Takato, who also was blushing lightly.

"...Yes, because Ise-san is doing it as well, then I wont hold back! I'll have a bath with Takato-kun as well!"

"Yumi-chan, that's…"

Rias continued to smile, turning her eyes towards Akeno.

"Also, Akeno? Are you ready to enjoy Takato's body?"

Akeno develops a perverted look on her face.

"Fufu, if it is with Takato-kun, then we can do things together in the bath~"

"Akeno-san, you can't suggest that as well, right…?"

"Fufu, I insist on it Takato-kun. We should go together, and have a lovely bath together~"

He didn't expect that all of these girls would be okay with this happening.

Takato looked back to Rias who smirked.

"Vali-"

"Hmph, I've always had a bath with my Taka, this day wont be any different."

"Alright then." Rias turned her eyes towards Asia. "Asia, what about you? Would you like to have a bath with your beloved Takato?"

Asia's face went completely red, but a few seconds later, she shyly nodded.

Finally, Rias' eyes turned to Koneko.

Because it was Koneko, Takato was sure that she wouldn't allow it to happen.

However, expectations were flipped on his head.

"Koneko, what about you?"

Her eyes turned towards Takato, and blinked.

"...Senpai isn't a pervert, I'm fine with it."

"Really Koneko-chan?! Shouldn't you be against it!?"

Koneko continued to surprise him, shaking her head.

"...No, I am okay with it. ...Senpai suffers the most because of Ise-senpai, so I shall allow Senpai to come into the baths with us."

Takato couldn't believe it, and while Ise felt the crack at her, she had more important news to deal with.

"Good! Then lets go Takato!"

Ise dragged Takato to his feet, and pushed him towards the baths…

* * *

While in said baths, he was surrounded in breasts. Everywhere he looked, he saw large and small breasts. Besides Koneko, everyone allowed their large and smaller sized breasts to be shown. His eyes couldn't look anywhere as he would see breasts.

While within the water, Takato did feel relaxed, though he could feel hot as well due to what was happening with the girls that were around as well. Each with their bouncing and bountiful breasts as well, it was a sight to behold.

Ise was looking right at Takato's body, and blood was gushing out of her nose.

"By Maou-sama! Takato! Look at your body! I'm mesmerized! Your chest is getting more toned! Though don't become a muscle freak, I wouldn't like that! Only lean boys for me!"

"...Ise-san, that's embarrassing...besides, I have a body type that's hard to add muscle on."

"Good, stay like this!" Her eyes went towards the towel, and smirked. "By the way Takato, you don't have to wear a towel with us-"

"Yes he does."

Koneko cut her off right away, making her pout slightly.

"Ugh...but, Koneko-chan, we're all girls with a cute boy, it is only natural that we're naked with one another."

"...Even then, don't do anything weird with Senpai."

Ise looked on with an annoyed glare, as Vali's fingers brushed under Takato's chin. Ise knew that Vali was doing that to annoy her. Takato seemed okay with it as well, which irked Ise more than she thought that it would.

"Taka, want me to wash your most private area?"

"V-Vali-chan that's..."

He gushed out, as the young woman placed a hand on his thigh. Going red from the contact, Ise growled, pushing the young woman's hand away from Takato. Vali looked on with bemusement, and didn't seem to care.

"Hey! Don't touch Takato like that! He doesn't like that!"

"Actually, I don't mind if it is Vali-chan."

Ise sweat dropped.

"Takato! Don't say that! She is only going to give you a hand job! If you want one, I'll give you one!"

"Pft!"

While he did a spit take, Asia looked at her hand, and then looked towards Takato.

Forming what a 'hand job' was within her head, she ebbed through the water, and got close to Takato.

"Takato-san, I'll give you a hand job as well."

"Pft! Asia-san! Y-You can't! You're too innocent!"

Asia put on a determined face, while Ise smirked.

"But, if it is for Takato-san, I can give Takato-san a hand job as well."

"How about a blow job Asia~? I'll help you give Takato a good one~"

Takato gave harsh eyes for Ise for trying to corrupt Asia, but Asia put a hand to her chin.

"Yes, that would be good. We can do it together with Takato-san, and give him a blow job!" Takato face palmed, as the others watched Ise grin even more. "By the way, Ise-san. What is a blow job? Is it a blow to the face?"

"Hehehe, it's certainly blowing something alright~"

"I-Ise-san! Don't put ideas into Asia-san's head!"

Ise placed a hand on Takato's shoulder, and gave a dirty grin.

"Don't worry about it Takato, allow me to manage the harem now. I'll make sure everyone gets the good loving besides Kiba and Vali."

Yumi and Vali both gave off dark glares towards her, making her pout.

"Ise-san, please don't say that, because I want to have time with Takato-kun as well."

"Hmph, try and stop me and I'll kill you."

Yumi and Vali showed their defiance, making Ise feel complicated.

Akeno on the other hand wasn't going to stand for it any longer...and rather become involved with that, she moved her way towards Takato, grabbing a bottle of soap liquid that she was going to use on the man before her.

"Fufu, sit forward Takato-kun, I'll wash your back."

Akeno, didn't have a sponge. Instead, she pushed her large breasts against his back, soaping up her breasts, and pushed against his back. He gasped, and moaned as she ran her large breasts up and down his back without a care.

"A-Akeno-san..."

Akeno saw his face turning red, and in turn, it caused her to feel more happy than ever before. She loved it, the expressions that he made, and the way that he was looking towards her as well, it was something that she was enjoying very much.

"Does it feel good Takato-kun? My boobs on your body. I can feel it, so hot..." Her head went towards his ear, and bit on the lobe. He groaned at the feeling, making her smirk around his ear. "My, you are cute Takato-kun, I want to see and hear you moan even more."

"Akeno-san that's…."

"Fufu, tell me what you want my cute Kohai..."

Takato groaned as Akeno continued rubbing her tits up and down Takato's body. His body flushed, Ise growling and hugged Takato tightly around his waist. Her large chest pushed against his own chest, and smiled at the red faced Takato.

"Fueeee, Takato. Since I'm always perving on you, you can perv on me too~"

Copying Akeno, Ise's breasts rubbed Takato's chest up and down, flowing in motion with Akeno. The pair giggled at one another and enjoyed the others body movements. He could feel the tenderness of their skin, the hardness of their nipples as well as the elasticity of their breasts as well. All in all, it felt perfect almost.

"N-No! This isn't necessary!"

Takato yelped out, as Ise became more daring, and kissed his cheek. Moving her lips downwards, he panted at the feeling of her tongue. She didn't hold back, and licked down his neck, which Vali didn't care for.

So, she got to the side of Takato, and began kissing his neck as well, licking and lightly dabbing her lips onto his neck.

"Aaaah...d-don't b-become too erotic..."

They didn't pay any heed, and began making out with his neck essentially, trying to outdo one another. Their gazes fell upon one another, and both were glaring. Ise didn't know why, but Vali knew that this was her rival in the end of it all.

"Fufu, look at them go at it~ They surely are feisty girls~"

Akeno giggled out, continuing to rub his back with her breasts.

Between all of their erotic movements, Yumi could see that his towel was lifting up. She became slightly jealous about seeing that, since she wasn't involved, so she walked closer, and grabbed the same soap bottle that Akeno used before, and soaped up her breasts.

"Takato-kun, me too, you can play with me too~"

Yumi became involved, taking his hand and placed it on her breast. Ise growled at the sight, but she was too heated in her competition with Vali to ignore that for the moment and continued kissing Takato's neck, making him groan out.

"Y-Yumi-chan, you as well?"

Yumi nodded, and allowed his hand to rub across her chest.

"B-Because it is Takato-kun, I am comfortable with this as well."

Moving his hand on her breast, because of her actions, Takato's fingers dragged across her skin in a magnificent way for the young blonde. Yumi held back a moan threatening to escape her lips, while Takato was moaning out right due to the attack on his stimulations.

Akeno saw that Rias held a jealous face, so she put her hand up.

"Fufu, Asia-chan, Takato-kun has a free hand. Would you like to become involved as well?"

Igniting annoyance within Rias, and Asia's own jealous looks, Asia complied with her face burning red.

"Yes! Because it is Takato-san! I shall do it as well!"

"Asia-san! You don't have too!"

Asia didn't pay any heed to Takato's words, and took his hand. Shyly, she placed it onto her breast, moaning at the touch.

"T-Takato-san, I am also a woman, please look at me as well...a-and play with my breast."

Takato was surprised at her boldness, and watched his hand play with her breast as well at her command. Mimicking what Yumi was doing, and rotated his hand on her breast, making her moan out, and with Yumi doing it on the other side, Vali's and Ise's large breasts pressing against him and the continuous attack on his neck, even with Akeno using her large breasts on his back as well, he was feeling it all the more, he didn't want to, but he felt aroused, they all knew about it as well, and were happy to see it happening because of them.

Rias watched on as they all 'attacked' Takato with their bodies, and was becoming increasingly jealous.

Koneko watched on and also felt...something. She didn't know what it was, but she did feel something weird.

Wanting to experience something for herself, Koneko strode over in the water, and got beside Takato. Seeing the actions of the others annoyed her, but since she saw this as a bonding session and she agreed with Takato being there, she latched onto his upper body and held him tightly and wouldn't let him go for anything.

"K-Koneko-chan..."

"...Everyone gets enjoyment from Senpai...I want enjoyment from Senpai too..."

She muttered while blushing lightly, continuing to surprise Takato.

Rias couldn't take much more of it however, and she was becoming increasingly annoyed. So much so that her demonic power was showing itself around her body.

"H-Hey! I'm the King, you can't just do that to my servant!"

Rias yelled, but no one gave any attention to her.

She became even more annoyed, so she slipped off her towel, and revealed her breasts, and body.

"Don't leave me out!"

Rias declared, and jumped.

Takato's eyes widened when he saw the sight of Rias' large breasts coming for his body...no, his face.

"Buchooooooooooooooooooooou!"

Takato cried out, only for Rias to plant her large chest in his face, and his mouth got filled with her flesh mouth, making Rias moan out "Aaaaaaaaah~" in a sensual like voice, and held onto the back of his head.

"Fufu, don't worry Takato, it is okay, after everything we've been through, enjoy yourself."

Takato looked at all of the girls. Each and every one of them were giving off cuteness vibes. Even people like Akeno and Vali, who usually gave off sexy vibes, were giving off the cuteness vibes as well, something like that couldn't be ignored either.

Takato, truly was, surrounded and drowning within breasts, and yet, he was very okay with that, he was a man after all and he could only take so much stimulation.

* * *

A few days after that, Rias walked across the living room of the mansion to once again get some water to have a drink. Thoughts of the Rating Game were plaguing her mind, and she wondered if they would be ready.

Fighting a Phenex…

It wasn't going to be easy.

She didn't even know what she was going to do about it.

No, rather, she had a few ideas, but there was something that she needed to know, she needed to do.

She needed the powers to beat down Riser….but, she didn't have that.

Sighing to herself, she grabbed the glass of water she made for herself, and walked back towards the bedroom of hers…

But she stopped when she saw movements outside of the mansion.

Her eyes went towards the place she saw, and saw that it was Takato outside.

He was sweating, and panting.

She looked at the time, and saw that it was nearing midnight.

She found it odd that he was outside during this time, so she went to investigate.

"Burst upwards and bloom!"

Takato announced, Rias watched as the shadows rose up out of the ground. She watched as they formed shuriken's around the young boy, then he directed his hand outwards. The shuriken's spun around, and shot forward.

With intrigue, she watched the shadows cleaving through the trees which surprised her at how sharp they were…

No, it wasn't just shadows.

They were a major factor, but she caught the sight of demonic power lacing the shadow blades as well.

Becoming more shocked, she watched as he did this again and again.

But, with each attack, he was draining his body of its stamina.

She didn't get why, he was working so hard.

Was it for her?

Was it because he didn't like Riser?

Was it for both?

Or, was it for something else entirely?

She couldn't be sure. She honestly didn't know where they stood sometimes. She and he could talk normally, but something, always held them back, she kind of wished that she could be the same cool and calm person that the others in her group were with him. Everyone, even Koneko, seemed to manage to get along better than what did Takato and herself.

As Takato raised his hand once more, suddenly he dropped to his knees, so Rias came forward.

"Takato! A-Are you alright!?"

Surprised to see her, his eyes went towards the red head, and he nodded, sweat pouring down his face.

"Y-Yes, I'm fine, just a little exhausted."

"Why are you out here at this time?"

Rias quizzed, seeing how much he was perspiring.

"...Training of course."

"But training is done for the day."

"Yet, I know that currently, we can't beat Riser." Rias looked down at the ground. "You realize it too. We have to continue. We've got sometime left now, but Riser is a hard opponent."

Rias could understand that as well, so she sat down near the doorway, on the step. She patted the side of her.

"Lets talk for a little while, okay?"

Seeing no reason as to why they shouldn't, he walked over on shaky legs, and sat down beside her.

Neither said anything.

They both sat down together, and hadn't said anything.

Minutes passed by with no resolutions either.

However, that changed when Rias coughed into her hand.

"You know, I've been reading manuals lately, on how to fight against stronger opponents. I even wore glasses, because I can think more clear while wearing them. Though they didn't change anything for me."

"Yes, fighting stronger opponents is always going to be difficult."

"But, you've been doing your own research, right?" Takato was surprised that she knew. "It's okay, you don't have to deny it, I've been watching and I've read a few ideas you had. Some of them are pretty ingenious, something I'm sure I wouldn't be able to come up with."

"...It must be hard admitting something like that."

Rias hugged her legs, as they came to her large chest.

"Yes, it is. You know, no matter how I look at it, there's only a few ways to defeat Riser. And even those ways require different things. Like the power of a God. To defeat Riser, beat him down until his heart and spirit have disappeared, and he wont regenerate anymore. However, I also have thought about my newer members. However, by the time that reaching Riser requires the fight, it might be too late to even try that strategy as well."

"It depends on how the fight goes, it depends on a lot of things. I myself would always try and have a plan within a plan. Like, I don't know, if my first plan fails, then the second one might succeed. But I'm not a Rating Game person so I don't know what you would be thinking about."

Rias nodded, and thought about what he said.

However, something was on her mind as well.

Something that she wanted to ask, but she never could.

Something that she didn't even know would be possible to ask.

"...Takato."

She gathered her courage and decided to ask right out.

"Yes?"

"...I was horrible to you once, wasn't I?"

"Ah well..."

He was going to deny it, not really wanting to add to her unsure feelings.

But Rias knew the truth, nodding her head again and again.

"I did, I treated you roughly, I was brash in my decisions and I almost got you killed a few times. Even when the Fallen Angels came to town...that time, I probably could have done more to stop what was going to happen."

"...Stop."

"I could have also probably done more to make sure that you didn't die when you were killed by Dohnaseek. I should have done some more things, I should have protected you more. I knew you were special somehow, and I didn't even protect you."

"I said stop."

He said a little louder, but she developed a few tears in her eyes, and they threatened to shed, Takato hating that she was crying, because of him, or rather, because she felt responsible for what happened to him.

"Now, you're a Devil. I know you don't like it. Even after accepting it, I can tell that being a Devil is hard for you, and being under me, it must be difficult. Maybe that's why you're fighting Riser, so you don't fall under his command-"

"Stop it Rias-senpai."

Rias paused her words, surprised he said that.

"Takato I..."

"The past is in the past. Things happened, and now it has been sorted out. I can't blame you for any of my problems. Sure, being a Devil is hard for me. Even now, I feel like it is very hard. But I don't blame you for that. You can't predict the future, and hindsight is a wonderful thing, isn't it? Being a person who can look back and say "Yeah, I messed up there." isn't going to change anything. I don't like dwelling in the past. Though I do it more times than I care to admit as well."

"I see…that's how it is...Takato, have I ever told you, how sorry I am for what happened? I mean...after you became a Devil, it was a whirlwind, and we didn't get to talk much...I am sorry for what happened to you. If I could take it back, I would, so you didn't have to suffer."

"Whatever those people were that were after me, are after me, wouldn't change if I was a Devil or not." Takato continued after inhaling a few breaths. "Rias-senpai, you are a very weird person...but, I understand your feelings right now."

"My feelings….hehe, you know, I'm not sure what my feelings are."

Takato adopted a confused face.

"What are you saying?"

"I feel like, doing this, would put more pain onto my peerage. Each of them have suffered because of their pasts. Even Ise suffered because she almost lost you as well. Asking my peerage to get me out of a problem I can't get myself out of. It seems like I am always going to be in a weird and hard place...I feel guilty on asking them to fight this battle for my freedom..."

Rias began crying.

Takato inhaled and exhaled a few times, watching her shed tears.

Then, as she cried, he placed a hand on her knee, her eyes turning towards him, and saw his serene smile.

"Don't be an idiot."

"Takato..."

"Even if we weren't your peerage, I can tell you that all of us would fight for you to have the right to love whoever you want to love. And not be told to love someone else. To become apart of an arranged marriage which should have died out years ago. We don't get many freedoms in any of these worlds. Devils. Humans. Maybe even the Angels as well. But to love someone, that is a freedom that everyone should have, and not be forced to marry because they think it will help two clans. Find another way. Become friends, break bread with one another, exchange ideas. Just because the Devils want you and his clan to come together, it doesn't have to mean marriage, and I presume a child as well, it can be other ways. Let the adults deal with that stuff. You're only a teenager. Act all strong and confident as you want, but you're a teenager. You shouldn't have to worry about some douche who wants to make you a trophy bride. At most, you should only have to worry about the club, the school work, and the courses you're going to take for college, and what direction you want your life to go in, not have an obstacle like this one blocking your future from you."

Rias couldn't be more surprised by his wisdom, his maturity.

Even if he was a little younger than her, it seemed that he was highly mature, and even more so than her.

"Takato...you're right, we have to worry about those mundane things, they should be our top priority."

"Right, that's why we have to steamroll super douche, and get back to normal again. Riser is like a boss in a game or something that the protagonists have to overcome to reach their normal lives again."

Rias brushed under her eyes, and showed a smile on her face.

"Takato...what do you think of me?"

"Eh, what do you mean? What about you?"

"I mean, how do you see me as?"

"Well...I see you as my Senpai, that's it really. You're my King as well, but I see you as my Senpai."

"Senpai huh...not, Rias from the Gremory?"

Takato rolled his eyes, signifying that he didn't really care about that.

"Well, of course you're Rias Gremory-senpai. I don't care if you're from the Gremory clan, I knew you as my Senpai first, and as a Devil second, and I barely know what it means to be a Gremory. Is it significant? Even if it is, I don't much care honestly. That's how it is now, you're my Senpai. Why do you think I challenge you so much? It's because, while you're my King, you're always my Senpai first, someone to learn from, someone to challenge, I do the same on a lesser extent to Akeno-san as well. You, are just that, my Senpai. I challenge you, to better myself, to correct your decisions if I think they're wrong, you do the same to me, it strives us both to become better people than we were before."

Rather than be sad, Rias actually was very happy he said that.

Because, it was her dream.

To be seen as Rias. Not as a Gremory. Though it was a small wish, he had inadvertently just granted her wish for her.

"Haha, that's why I enjoy this world...yeah, you only see me as your Senpai. I'm happy Takato, I'm very happy."

Takato adopted a larger smile.

"Good, because being depressed is a downer Senpai. Riser is a massive douche yeah. He's an immortal bird, yeah. But, you know, even he is just a man. I don't care about his extra powers. No man is a God. He is a Devil, he's no God. And even if he is a God, he's not almighty. No one is. People can be extremely powerful, but there's no one that can say "I'm the strongest, and no one can ever become stronger than me!" even if they are the strongest beings in the universe. The most powerful being, eventually will come across something that can equal, or surpass them."

"Hehe, you're right. Riser is no God, he can be taken down."

Rias felt confidence growing within her.

Takato was actually glad that she was being inspired and was becoming braver because of this.

"Rias-senpai, you can rely on me as well, you know?"

Rias gasped, surprised that he was saying it.

"Takato, I..."

"I can see it, this is the real you. The day you came to my room and tried to sleep with me to get out of this...that wasn't you. This, is you. The one that laughs at weird statements, and is an anime nut, which by the way is fine with me as anime is awesome. Also, I can see you for who you really are….you're just a teenage girl, and I'm just a teenage boy. That's all I see right now, two teenagers sitting together, and speaking at midnight about the future. That's all."

Rias began laughing at how true that statement really was.

"Haha, I've never thought of myself as just a teenage girl before. It seems so simple...yet, it's so true."

"Well you are, and that's not saying it as a bad thing, it's just a fact of life, is all. Teenagers shouldn't have to worry about crap like this. So, rely on me. We'll find ways out of dealing with the fried chicken boy as Ise-san calls him, and go back to a normal life again. It might be hard, and long road ahead...but, there is a destination out there, and we'll reach it eventually. Even if Riser tries to get in the way, he'll eventually be moved, and we can go forward again. So, Senpai...don't worry and be happy now. The Game isn't yet...just relax, the solution might come to those who are happy, rather than worrying."

Those simple words...were so effective.

She was so happy.

Her talk with Takato, caused her cheeks to turn red.

The dedication he showed.

How he was able to speak to her.

This, this was what she had wanted for a long time now.

Someone to just...relax with her.

Someone to speak to her normally.

Not as if she was this important Devil, but as she really was, a teenage girl.

She hadn't even realized it until now, that this is what she wanted.

Someone to treat her as just Rias. Not Rias Gremory. Not as a Devil. But, as the teenage girl that she was, and Takato did that.

She could understand why Ise liked Takato now.

It wasn't for his body (though that plays a role) but because of his heart.

Even now, she could feel the kindness swaying to her, and filling her up with happiness as well.

It, was the best kind of feeling that she would have.

And she couldn't be more happy about it either.

She even...felt something new for Takato from this talk, and could feel herself falling towards him with her emotions.

"Takato..." She leaned closer to Takato, and kissed his cheek, surprising the young boy. "Thank you, I feel a lot better now...also, I've been thinking...you said I could rely on you, yes?"

"Yes, I did."

He said it with a straight face.

The young woman adopted a larger smile.

"Then, will you help me with the strategy? Vali mentioned that you're quite intelligent...could you come together with me and help me as well?"

"Of course I will Rias-senpai."

Rias blushed slightly, looking into his ocean like eyes, getting lost within them.

"Thank you, Takato."

Rias smiled, and hugged him.

He didn't resist, and just hugged her back.

Somehow, they both felt closer to one another now.

Without the bullshit in the way, they could see one another for who they were, and they….liked it.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, we got the obligatory training chapter of the story, however this had some major Takato x Rias moments, with some of the others sprinkled in with Koneko, Akeno, Yumi, Asia, and Ise to an extent getting some development as well. Vali took to training Takato, and we'll see the fruits of that during the Rating Game, and even she took to training Ise, though that's half to help Takato out, and half to have a good rival to face. We got a big bath scene with quite a lot of fanservice.**

 **Next chapter starts the beginning of the Rating Game! So, look forward to that, it's gonna be quite different from canon and how it plays out, and there's gonna be some good moments between Takato and some of the girls sprinkled in there, and Ravel's going to take a more active role during the battle as well!**

 **So, until next time, thanks for reading!**

 **Takato; Ise (fem), Vali (fem), Rias, Akeno, Asia, Koneko, Yumi (fem), Gasper (fem), Xenovia, Irina, Rossweisse, Ravel, Kuroka, Kunou, Le Fay, Ophis.**


End file.
